Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose
by Mrs Scorpius Malfoy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy era un tarado arrogante, narcisista que no hacia nada mas que arruinar mi vida. Y yo, Rose Weasley, me encargaba de arruinarle su vida y al mismo tiempo pensar que fue lo que cambio... RxS Rated T for language
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capitulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el proposito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la pelicula "Cuando Harry conocio a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha pelicula.

* * *

**_Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose_**

**Prologo: Primer Año, clase de Pociones**

Papá siempre se pasaba el día hablando del bendito momento en que yo empezaría a tomar esas malditas clases de pociones en ese maldito, pero a la misma vez interesante, colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Aprenderás mucho en ese colegio –dijo en el desayuno, antes de ir a la plataforma 9 y ¾.

Todos siempre me comentaban del parentesco que tenía con papá, cosa que no se podía negar. Mismo color de cabello, mentón empinado, ojos grises, blah, blah, blah. _Basura_. Yo creía que me parecía más a mi abuelo Lucius, él me caía mejor.

-¿Porqué debo ir a Hogwarts? –pregunté bastante molesto- Podría quedarme aquí y tu podrías enseñarme.

Me miró como si estuviera diciendo un chiste muy aburrido, y siguió tomando su té.

-Debes seguir con la tradición de la familia, Scorpius –dijo con un aire bastante ligero, como si mi opinión no importase.

-¡Pero…! –iba a seguir quejándome, pero justo en ese momento apareció uno de nuestros elfos domésticos con una carta en sus arrugadas manos.

-Carta de la Señora Malfoy, Señor Malfoy –dijo arrodillándose en frente de mi padre y entregándole la carta. Papá asintió con su cabeza una vez y el elfo desapareció.

Yo, muy curioso, observe cómo él abría la carta y la leía. Al terminar, la dejó sobre la mesa y terminó su té.

-Debemos apurarnos, tu madre nos espera en la estación.

Subí a mi habitación a buscar mi baúl.

Al llegar a la King's Cross nos encontramos con mi madre y los tres caminamos hacia la estación 9 y ¾.

Por supuesto, yo sabía que la entrada a esa estación era invisible para los Muggles. Uno tenía que correr hacia el pilar entre las estaciones 10 y 9, y mágicamente llegaba a la de Hogwarts. Pan comido.

Miré por un momento a papá, que parecía más serio de lo normal mientras miraba para todas partes. Creo que estaba nervioso, porque mamá le apretó la mano como lo hace conmigo cuando yo estoy actuando así.

Caminamos entre la multitud de magos y sus hijos que, como yo, irían a su primer curso en este tan mencionado colegio de magia y hechicería.

Mamá y papá pusieron sus manos en mis hombros, mientras yo llevaba el carro con todas mis pertenencias.

Miré hacia mi izquierda y vi a una familia bastante grande. Al parecer eran dos o tres juntas, porque había bastante parejas con sus hijos y conversaban entre ellos. Había tres pelirrojos, dos hombres y una mujer, una rubia, la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida, junto a una castaña con un pelo bastante voluptuoso y un hombre con lentes. Reconocí al último, lo he visto antes en el escritorio de papá, donde hay una foto suya con él. Seguro que eran amigos en la escuela.

Unos de los pelirrojos miró hacia donde yo estaba y comentó algo, que hizo que los demás miraran también. Sentí que papá me apretaba más mi hombro, mientras esa familia nos miraba, así que supuse que ellos se conocían desde antes.

Nos desviamos hacia el tren, mientras yo seguía mirando al mismo hombre pelirrojo hablarle a una niña más pequeña. Y esa niña atrajo mi interés más que el gran tamaño del tren escarlata donde me iba a subir, o de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Ella miraba al señor dudosa y curiosa a la misma vez, sin entender mucho de lo que hablaba, pero después de un momento le importó poco, y me dio una vista rápida antes de irse más cerca de los otros niños presentes en ese grupo. Seguí mirándola hasta que mis padres quitaron sus manos de mis hombros.

Mamá me miró sonriendo tiernamente, mientras papá tenía una clase de brillo orgulloso en sus ojos.

-Escríbeme todos los días.

-Sí, mamá.

-Hazte buenos amigos.

-Sí, mamá.

-No te metas en problemas.

-… -la miré como si ella estuviera diciendo algo nada que ver con el tema, pero mamá en vez de seguir dándome la lista de las cosas que debo y no debo hacer, me abrazó.

-Nos vemos en Navidad, Scorpius –me dijo.

Le sonreí mientras ella se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, y después miré a papá.

El me tocó la cabeza y curvó sus labios antes de acercarse a mi oído.

-Hazle caso a la mitad de las cosas que dijo tu madre –aunque al principio no entendí muy bien a qué se refería, me reí por lo bajo mientras él me daba un corto abrazo con su brazo izquierdo-. Si quieres, puedes quedarte en el colegio para Navidad, aunque no creo que eso le guste a tu mamá.

-Sí, adiós.

-Cuídate, Scorpius.

Me subí al tren con mi baúl y el resto de mis cosas, y me asomé por la ventana mientras los motores empezaban a mover la máquina. Vi a mis padres mientras se alejaban. Cuando ya no los pude divisar entre la multitud, empecé a caminar por el pasillo buscando un vagón vacío donde me pudiera sentar solo.

Digamos que no soy muy bueno haciendo amigos, de hecho, no he tenido un amigo nunca porque me he pasado toda mi vida en casa leyendo los libros de la biblioteca de papá, y a veces entreteniéndome con los elfos domésticos. Soy un apartado social, lo sé, pero espero poder cambiar aquí.

Encontré uno en el medio del tren, y puse mis cosas al lado de la ventana, ya que todavía era demasiado bajo para alcanzar las repisas arriba de los asientos. Me senté al lado de mi baúl y abrí el número del Profeta que traía conmigo. Siempre me gusta estar al tanto de lo que sucede. Creo que lo heredé de papá, que siempre llegaba a casa con el periódico en sus manos, y se sentaba a leerlo mientras yo lo observaba. Al otro lado de la puerta de mi vagón escuchaba las voces de chicos de cursos superiores hablar acerca sus aventuras en el verano.

-No entiendo cómo quiere que le de amor a un profesor –escuché que decía uno a sus amigos- Es decir, ¡_amor a un profesor_! Mi mamá está loca.

No pude escuchar el resto de su conversación, porque siguieron caminando por el pasillo, y las risas y otras conversaciones taparon la voz del niño.

Yo seguí leyendo la sección de Quidditch del diario, donde decía que los Chudley Cannons estaban volviendo a sus días de gloria, y que con ese nuevo bateador la copa estaba prometida. Leí el artículo por un rato, hasta que me sonó la barriga y pensé lo estúpido que era al no haber traído comida conmigo.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta de mi compartimiento, y yo me sobresalté. Miré quién era y sentí mariposas en mi estómago al ver que era la niña interesante. Ella me miró inocentemente, se veía tan perdida como yo en este tren.

-Disculpa –dijo- ¿puedo sentarme contigo? Es que verás, perdí a mis primos al entrar al tren y todavía no los he encontrado. Estoy algo cansada, si no te molesta.

Yo negué mi cabeza silencioso mientras observaba cómo entraba con su baúl y lo ponía sobre el asiento, mientras ella se sentaba en el espacio que quedaba frente de mí.

-Soy Rose –dijo ofreciéndome un apretón de manos-, Rose Weasley –me sonrió amistosamente.

-Scorpius Malfoy –le apreté la mano y sentí cosquillas en mis dedos. La aparté lo más pronto posible, antes que le contagiara con esta nueva enfermedad que estaba contrayendo.

-¿Scorpius Malfoy? –preguntó curiosa, al parecer ya conocía mi nombre desde antes, pero no le prestó mucha atención porque cambió de tema- ¿Eres nuevo también?

Asentí tímidamente con mi cabeza, creo que voy a tener una fiebre, porque mis mejillas se estaban volviendo rojas. No quise mirarla más, o sino me iba a sentir más raro.

-Dicen que Hogwarts es bastante grande. Tiene varios pasillos secretos que te llevan a diferentes partes, no puedo esperar hasta que lleguemos –dijo entusiasmadamente.

-Yo tampoco –añadí para que ella no fuera la única que estuviese hablando.

-Yo creo que quedaré en Gryffindor, casi toda mi familia ha estado en esa casa por varias generaciones, y si no quedo ahí no sabría que hacer –sí que estaba emocionada por llegar al castillo, y me atrevo a decir que la envidiaba por estar orgullosa de sus ancestros.

¿Pero qué puedo decir yo? Toda mi familia en Slytherin, mi abuelo y mi padre fueron mortífagos -algo que todavía no se muy bien que significa- y cero sangre muggle. Me pregunto como se sentirá tener una pizca de esa sangre ¿haría alguna diferencia?.

Nos quedamos conversando, o mejor dicho ella preguntándome cosas y yo respondiendo, por un rato antes que abrieran el vagón por segunda vez.

-¿Pero dónde diablos te has metido? –entró diciendo un chico unos años mayor que yo, de pelo bastante rebelde y con lentes-. ¡Albus llegó a mí diciendo que no te encontraba y te buscamos por todo el tren!

Detrás del chico llegó otro bastante parecido a el, pero más pequeño. Este tenía unos ojos esmeraldas brillantes, pero con el mismo cabello.

-Disculpa la interrupción –dijo el tal llamado Albus-, perdónanos si nuestra prima te causó problemas.

-No, no –balbuceé yo mientras negaba con mi cabeza-. No me causo ningún problema.

- Rose, vendrás con nosotros para que no lo molestes –dijo el mayor.

No molestaba para nada, de hecho estábamos teniendo una conversación bastante interesante acerca de los Thestrals.

Rose agarró sus cosas con la ayuda de sus primos y salió del vagón después de despedirse de mi.

Me relajé por un rato, pensando en cada palabra que hablamos, en cada gesto que hizo, y curvé mis labios al igual que mi papá.

Y así fue como todo comenzó.

Ahora me encuentro sentado en la segunda fila del salón de pociones, en nuestra primera clase. Delante mío se sentaba Rose, que quedó en Gryffindor como ella deseaba, y unos asientos más a mi derecha estaba Albus, también en Gryffindor. Yo quedé en Slytherin, creo que el Sombrero decidió ponerme en esa casa tan solo al tocar mi cabeza y ver mis ancestros.

Rose anotaba todo lo que el profesor de pociones decía, sin perderse una palabra, y yo miraba su espalda.

Al parecer, ésta estadía de siete años en Hogwarts no será nada aburrida. Ya había encontrado en qué interesarme.

* * *

**22 de Agosto, 2008: Prologo beteado :)**

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	2. Tres Años Después

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius conoció a Rose**_

**Tres Años Después**

**_Tres años después, en un partido de Quidditch, Slytherin contra Gryffindor._**

-¡Y AHÍ VAN LOS DOS BUSCADORES POR LA SNITCH! –dijo un chico, escuchado por toda la audiencia. Los colores rojo y verde se notaban en la multitud de adolescentes emocionados-¡POTTER LA VA A ATRAPAR, MIENTRAS MCCOY LO SIGUE POR MUY POCO. POTTER VA… Y VA… Y VA…VUELVE A PERDERLA!

-¡PARA DE PONERME TAN NERVIOSA! –dijo otra voz entre los Gryffindors, aunque el chico no pudo escuchar por toda la adrenalina que corría en sus venas mientras describía el clímax del juego.

Rose sentía su mandíbula temblar mientras su primo estaba haciendo piruetas en el aire tratando de agarrar la snitch. En su cabeza miles pensamientos rondaban, desde los peores hasta los mejores. "_Vamos a ganar este partido, sí, lo se… y después va caerse de su escoba y… ¡NO! ¡No pasará!_"

-¡Rose! –Lily hizo que su prima diera un respingo al llamarla-. ¡James estará bien, no te preocupes! Vaya, estás más preocupada de él que yo –agregó.

-¡No es eso! Es que… verás… -Rose se lamió los labios algo nerviosa, mirando hacia otra parte-. Verás… hice una apuesta con Albus y…

-¿Y…? –preguntó la menor después de unos segundos, al ver que Rose no contestaba.

-Bueno, la cosa es que Albus dijo que James se iba a caer de su escoba en el partido, y yo le contradije, así que hicimos una apuesta y…

-¡Hiciste una apuesta con Albus! ¿Pero que acaso estás loca?

"_Puede ser_…" pensó.

-Por algo estabas tan nerviosa –Lily se cruzó los brazos- ¿cuánto apostaste?

-Un galeón y veinte sickles.

Lily rodó sus ojos antes de fijarse en el juego, pensando cuán tonta podía ser su prima en algunas cosas y en otras no. Rose simplemente se rascó la cabeza y se arregló el cabello antes de imitar a Lily, y fijarse en las piruetas que James hacia en el aire nuevamente.

-Este es el sexto año de James Potter jugando de buscador en su equipo, y qué más puedo decir, está en su sangre –el comentarista empezó a contar la historia de cómo el famosísimo Harry Potter, padre de James, Albus y Lily, consiguió el puesto de buscador en su casa con la edad de once años, siendo el más joven del siglo-. Y como todos sabemos, el señor Potter también tenía habilidades en otra área, ya que el fue quien…

-Knightley, concéntrate en el juego!

-Sí, profesora –respondió el otro sin darle mucha importancia y siguió comentando sobre el juego.

Albus, con un bate en la mano derecha, volaba sin parar defendiendo a su equipo de las bludgers, que estaban más locas que de lo común. Unos metros más lejos, su compañero hacía lo mismo que él, persiguiendo a la otra bludger.

Miró hacia arriba, donde se encontraba su hermano mayor acelerando su velocidad al divisar un brillo dorado en el cielo. "_Y ahí va de nuevo, ojala que no pierda esta ante Rose_" pensó el chico, importándole más el dinero que la salud de su hermano. Al llegar cerca de los arcos de Slytherin se fijó en el guardián, Scorpius Malfoy. Los dos tenían cierta rivalidad desde ese día de clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras donde empataron en un duelo. Pero aún así, no le había tenido bastante confianza al Slytherin desde que se vieron por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts.

-¡AHÍ VA MCCOY, PERO POTTER LO PASA ROZANDO, Y VA POR LA SNITCH, Y VA POR LA SNITCH Y AGARRÓ LA SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR GANA ESTE PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA!

El puntaje era a 200, pero con la adición de los 150 puntos de Gryffindor, este equipo ganaba con 350.

-¡Sí! –gritó Rose con bastante emoción, ya que había ganado su apuesta.

Estaba saltando de emoción, mientras su primo hacia pequeños y falsos lloriqueos bajando al centro del estadio.

Los banderines rojos y amarillos se hicieron más presentes mientras la casa felicitaba a sus jugadores cansados y sudorosos. Rose bajó de los asientos a donde se encontraba el equipo bastante feliz. Llegó hacia James y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

James, confundido, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda sin entender porque su prima estaba tan feliz, si ella sólo pensaba que Quidditch era un juego violento.

-Eh… de nada, Rose. ¿Puedes dejarme ir ahora?

-Sí, por supuesto –dijo la otra sin prestarle mucha atención y se acercó a Albus-. Perdiste, quiero mi dinero ahora.

Albus se rascó la cabeza, desordenándose el pelo, y miró a su prima sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Pues verás, Rose, no tengo el dinero aquí precisamente… y pensaba cambiar el premio a una invitación a la nueva heladería de Hogsmade y en comprarte bombas de olor.

La expresión de Rose cambió completamente de una cara feliz a una cara seria. Miró a su primo como si quisiera matarlo con sus ojos antes que el se fuera a cambiar de ropa.

La chica se quedo sola en el estadio, ya que todo el equipo y su casa se habían ido a la torre a celebrar. Se quedo por ahí un momento antes de irse caminando al castillo, sin saber que alguien la estaba observando.

Y ese alguien era un chico. Su primer amigo en Hogwarts, y su primer amigo en perder.

Scorpius salió de su escondite al ver que Rose ya estaba bastante lejos como para no verlo y también se fue al castillo.

No es que todavía sintiera esa pequeña atracción infantil hacia la chica, pero le pareció bastante interesante su conversación con Albus; ya saben, para conocerla mejor.

-Así que te gusta apostar –se dijo a si mismo en voz baja mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba.

Al salir de los vestidores de Slytherin, limpio y con su uniforme de colegio, había encontrado a los Gryffindors aún en el estadio y se había fijado en ella hablando con su primo Albus. Así que se acercó un poco más para oír de lo que estaba hablando.

No piensen que el era un acosador, no, sino que pensaba que Rose Weasley era una chica bastante interesante. Cabello castaño bastante corto, con un flequillo que le cubre toda la frente y siempre peinado en una media cola. Eran casi del mismo porte, ya que ella heredó la altura de su padre al igual que sus pecas, pero Scorpius la pasaba por unos centímetros.

Tenían varias clases juntos, para el disgusto de sus compañeros y los de ella (incluyéndola) y para el gusto de él. Era una de las más listas de su generación y su mochila siempre tenía pergaminos asomándose por la cantidad de notas que tomaba en clases. Era bastante aplicada. _Bastante_.

Siguió caminando pensando en las características de esta interesante persona hasta sentir un género debajo de su pie que lo distrajo. Lo recogió y se dio cuenta que era un banderín de Gryffindor. Por un momento pensó en tirarlo nuevamente al suelo por lo molesto que estaba al perder el partido, pero se fijó que tenia una etiqueta.

-Hm.… ella –murmuró con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios. "_Rose Weasley_"

Es bastante interesante cómo el destino juega con nosotros, ¿eh?

**_--_**

**_Varios días después…_**

Estaba en su dormitorio, bueno si es que todavía se podía llamar así por todo el desorden que había. Rose se encontraba en el suelo mezclando todas sus pertenencias y maldiciéndose a si misma.

-Hola, Rose- ¡wow!

La chica se dio vuelta, mirando a la puerta que recién se había abierto.

-Perdón, estoy buscando mi banderín y todavía no lo encuentro –le dijo a una de sus compañeras que entró.

-Está bien… volveré más tarde.

-Sí, sí, adiós –dijo Rose volviendo a su busca.

Después de unos veinte minutos se dio por vencida, ordenando la habitación de nuevo y tomando sus libros. ¡Qué mejor manera de quitar el estrés que estudiando! Le dio un poco de comida a su lechuza antes de salir.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, buscó un espacio vacío y lejano de todas las voces de los otros estudiantes para relajarse. Se sentó al lado de la ventana, con un estante lleno de libros detrás de ella y otro al otro lado de la mesa. Suspiró antes de abrir su libro de Transformaciones y leer la teoría acerca de la transformación de un gnomo en una flor. Detrás de ella, sintió cómo alguien la miraba.

--

Scorpius estaba al otro lado del estante, sujetando el banderín de Gryffindor en su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Si alguien de Slytherin lo viera así, espiando a una Gryffindor, pensaría que estaba loco; pero Rose estaba sentada en la parte más escondida de la biblioteca, donde nadie la podía -o los podían- ver. Scorpius podía leer perfectamente lo que estaba escrito en el libro, porque Rose lo tenia parado frente a ella, sujetándolo con sus dos manos. También tenía una perfecta vista de la espalda de la chica, que a veces movía su cabeza lentamente al leer en voz baja.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras pensaba en lo que su padre le había contado acerca de los Weasley. Amigos de los muggles, pecosos y altos, buena gente, todos pelirrojos excepto Rose.

-Ella salió como la señora Weasley –le contó su padre.

Pero no podía negar que tenía varias características Weasley. Cuando se enojaba, sus orejas se ponían tan rojas como dos tomates, por ejemplo.

Ambos eran bastante diferentes. Los Malfoy se llevaban bien con los de sangre muggle, pero no tenían la confianza suficiente como para decir que eran amigos. Más bien, sólo se respetaban, con un poco de tensión alrededor cada vez que estaban en el mismo cuarto; pero había respeto.

La niña Weasley se paró de su asiento y fue hacia el estante donde Scorpius estaba, y este retrocedió. Rose miro por el espacio por donde Malfoy la había estado mirando y se dio cuenta quién era.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó en un tono educado, pero sus palabras decían lo contrario.

El chico hizo una mueca graciosa -pensando en lo inteligente que Rose podía ser- antes de hablar.

-Se te cayó esto en el último partido de Quidditch –dijo, mostrándole el banderín.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron de par en par al ver el pedazo de genero rojo en las manos de Malfoy. Scorpius caminó hacia ella, hasta que los dos estuvieran en el mismo lado del estante, y se lo pasó.

Rose, desconfiada, tomó el banderín con sus manos mientras lo observaba, tratando de encontrar alguna raya o hilacha suelta.

-Creo que me merezco gracias –dijo Scorpius con sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Gracias –dijo la chica distraída, apenas levantando su cabeza-. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Con esa pregunta, Scorpius Malfoy se dio cuenta que Rose Weasley no confiaba en él ni un pelo.

-Al salir del estadio, estaba en el suelo y lo recogí.

-¿Porque lo recogiste si no eres Gryffindor? –Rose ni siquiera esperó a que el chico terminara su frase.

Scorpius lanzó un bufido, esto se estaba poniendo bastante divertido.

-¿Que acaso no puedo tocar algo que le pertenezca a otra casa? –preguntó, y antes que Rose siguiera hablando añadió- ¿O es que lo voy a contaminar con mis colmillos de serpiente?

El chico abrió su boca mostrando sus dientes, tratando de imitar a una serpiente mordiendo a su presa. Esto hizo que Rose mostrara una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, la confianza venía.

-No, no es eso –dijo, tratando de sonar más seria-. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué a un Slytherin le importaría las pertenencias de una Gryffindor.

--

Su padre le había hablado acerca de la vieja rivalidad entre estas dos casas, y como es que aun había algunos padres que les enseñaban a sus hijos que no debían confiar en las otras casas, como él lo había hecho con ella.

_-No te hagas muy amigo de él, Rose. Tu abuelito nunca te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre pura –bromeó Ronald Weasley tres años atrás, cuando la fue a dejar a la estación del tren._

Al principio no entendió muy bien a que se refería, pensando en como se podría casar con alguien a los once. Pero cada año mas que pasaba en Hogwarts, más entendía el significado de las palabras de su padre.

Ahora que estaba mayor, ignoraba mas a su padre con sus largos y aburridos discursos acerca de cómo cada miembro de cada casa se comporta en diferentes situaciones. Y, por supuesto, siempre hacia ver a los Gryffindors como los héroes, a los Hufflepuffs como los ayudantes, Ravenclaws como las mentes brillantes y los Slytherins como los cobardes. Se preguntaba si había tenido una mala relación con esa casa, pero ya no le importaba mucho.

-Porque al final, todos somos seres humanos y debemos ayudarnos –contestó Scorpius.

Rose estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado que le estaba hablando al chico.

Lo miró dudosa, sin creer que esas palabras saldrían de la boca de un estereotipo de Slytherin.

-No es una mala respuesta –dijo.

-¿Tienes alguna mejor?

Rose se sentó y agarró su libro, empezó a leerlo mientras Scorpius la imitaba.

-¿Transformaciones? Eso es pan comido –dijo Scorpius después de quedarse unos minutos en silencio.

Rose dejó de leer el libro y lo miró con una ceja alzada. Después de un rato, volvió a leer sin decir nada.

No es que no tuviera palabras para defenderse, es que no quería empezar una conversación acerca de lo fácil que era Transformaciones. Prefería leer, estudiar, sacarse buenas notas y así planear un mejor futuro.

**_Un semestre después…_**

Rose iba saliendo de las mazmorras, lista para elegir que ponerse mañana, porque iba a ir a Hogsmeade, e iba a poder comprarse la nueva novela de Rita Skeeter con el dinero que Albus le dio (al final se consiguió el dinero, en vez de comprarle esas bombas olorosas).

Caminó entre la gran masa de alumnos sonriendo para sus adentros, pensando en el buen día que pasaría mañana.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban húmedos, y se predecía que una tormenta iba a venir, pero eso no la impedía a entusiasmarse.

Subió hasta la Sala Común de su casa, donde se encontró con sus compañeras de cuarto hablándole a Albus y sus amigos. Al parecer tenían un tema bastante interesante que charlar, ya que las chicas se estaban enrollando el pelo en sus dedos mientras los otros tenían sus manos en los bolsillos y reían relajadamente.

Rodó sus ojos y camino hacia las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Abrió su baúl y busco la chaqueta mas abrigadora que tenia, junto con sus botas de dragón (cortesía de tío Charlie) y su bufanda Gryffindor. "_Perfecto_" pensó; mañana no tendría que preocuparse acerca de la ropa que se iba a poner para Hogsmeade.

Volvió a bajar a la Sala Común, donde sus compañeros de año todavía seguían conversando. Se sentó en un sillón cercano a ellos y saco su libro de Pociones junto a un largo pergamino, lista para escribir su ensayo.

-Entonces mañana nos veremos a las tres –escucho decir a Albus en un tono amigable.

Sus compañeras dieron unas pequeñas risitas antes de decir que si.

-Rose también debería venir –dijo una de las chicas. La aludida levanto su cabeza y la miro dudosa.

-Vamos a ir al nuevo cine que construyeron en Hogsmeade –contesto RAI Singh.

Rose sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban al escuchar su voz dirigirse a ella. Suspiro y trato de ocultar su cara.

Ray Singh era casi un año menor que ella, pero iban en el mismo curso. Era alto y moreno, sus padres eran de India pero el había nacido en Irlanda, por lo que hablaba con ese acento que tanto le gustaba. Su pelo negro estaba en puntas, y sus ojos del mismo color la miraban amistosamente. "_lamentablemente muy amistosamente_" se decía a si misma, pensando que si seguían siendo amigos nunca pasaría nada entre ellos.

Era muy raro lo que sentía por Ray. No le gustaba, era una especie de rara atracción hacia él. Difícil de explicar. La hacía sonrojar, pero nunca sentía algo mas que un calor en sus mejillas. Aunque muchas veces le ha gustado sorprenderlo, para que se diera cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar que el. Y siempre que lo hacia, el sonreía.

-¿Quieres venir? –le preguntó Ray.

-S-si, seguro, seria genial –balbuceo torpemente.

Miro a su primo que tenía una expresión bastante parecida a la que tenía ella en su cara. Esto iba a ser bastante incomodo.

Albus y Rose era buenos primos, y conversaban bastante seguido en clases, pero no compartían amigos o se consideraban amigos cercanos. Era más que eso. Era como la relación que se tiene con un hermano. No puedes hacer tantas bromas pesadas o hablar sobre ciertas cosas ante el y sus amigos o seria un ambiente muy raro. Cuando estaban solos todo iba perfecto, eran los mejores primos; pero frente a sus amigos no eran tan cercanos.

-Si está bien con todos ustedes, por supuesto –dijo, principalmente dirigiéndose a Albus.

-Esta muy bien con todos nosotros, Rose –interrumpió otra de sus compañeras, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de los parientes.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior antes de pararse y empezar a conversar con el grupo.

Deberá elegir algo mejor para ponerse mañana.

* * *

**Capitulo dos editado por mi :)**

atte.

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	3. En un Paseo a Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius conoció a Rose**_

**En un Paseo a Hogsmeade  
**

**_Al día siguiente…_**

Despertó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué rayos tienen que despertarse tan temprano, y además despertarla a ella con su charla?

Se sentó en su cama y trato de arreglarse algo el pelo. Abrió sus ojos y miro a todas sus compañeras preparándose para…

-¿Pintarse las uñas? –dijo Rose en un tono bastante amargo- ¿A esta hora?

Lisa, la compañera que la había invitado ayer, dio unas pequeñas risas y le sonrió.

-No tuvimos tiempo ayer para hacerlo –explicó-. Estábamos muy ocupadas eligiendo qué debemos ponernos.

Otra de las chicas, Martha, estaba dando saltitos por la habitación con una falda y una blusa que combinaban bastante bien.

-Ay, ojala que esto le guste a Albus –dijo entusiasmada-. Pero, mientras esté bien contigo, Rose –añadió viendo a la chica.

Rose, desinteresada, hizo un ademán con su mano.

Las chicas siguieron con lo suyo mientras ella se levantaba y se peinaba con una expresión bastante amarga. "_Estúpido cabello_" se dijo a sí misma, mientras trataba de deshacerse de esos nudos en su cabello con su peine, casi arrancándose la cabellera de un tirón.

Lanzó un bufido antes de agarrar una coleta y amarrarse su cabello. Este no iba a ser su día.

-¡No! ¿Qué estas haciendo? –escuchó a Martha decir antes de que se acercara y le quitara su coleta.

Rose la miró molesta, mientras el resto de sus compañeras la rodeaban y empezaban a ver su ropa, y agarrar su peine.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? –murmuró para sus adentros.

La mayoría de las chicas estaban listas, por lo que empezaron a buscar ropa para ella mientras Lisa se encargaba de su cabello y Martha se vestía.

"_No es que vamos a un baile o algo_" pensó Rose al ver a todas sus compañeras.

Lisa empezó a cepillar su cabello, milagrosamente sacando todos sus nudos sin que le doliera ni un poco a Rose. Ella la miraba sorprendida mientras hacia su trabajo.

-¿Qué te gusta más? –le pregunto Lisa.

-¿Cómo?

-Para tu cabello ¿te gusta tomado, suelto, trenzado…?

Rose tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Um… no sé, tú decides.

Esa respuesta pareció animar bastante a Lisa, ya que empezó a hacer algo en su cabello que ni siquiera quería saber qué era. Escuchaba las voces de sus compañeras de fondo.

-¿Qué te parece esto?

-No, no, es muy delgado para hoy.

-Pero podría usarlo con una chaqueta.

-¿Que acaso no tiene una linda bufanda?

-No, pero mira estas botas.

-¡Wow!

-¡Son de dragón!

-Rose, tienes que decirme dónde las conseguiste.

"_Blah, blah, blah… eso es todo lo que dicen_" pensaba mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y Lisa se ocupaba de su cabello. Era tan… relajante. Gente encargándose de sus cosas… Ahhh debería hacer esto mas seguido.

No era tan unida con el resto de sus compañeras. De hecho, no era muy unida a mucha gente de la escuela. Le era fácil hacer amigos, pero prefería pasar las tardes después de clase leyendo un libro o terminando alguna tarea. Pero eso no significaba que fuera la apartada del grupo. En muchas ocasiones había ido a alguna de las juntas que sus compañeras tenían, y hasta incluso el verano pasado fue invitada a la fiesta de Lisa y lo pasó bien.

Esa fue la fiesta donde tuvo su primera conversación con RAI y sintió mariposas en su estómago.

Ambos estaban sentados al lado del otro y de la nada apareció el tema de Quidditch. Aunque hayan conversado por diez minutos (RAI se fue a bailar con la prima de Lisa), fueron los mejores diez minutos que ha pasado hasta ahora. Y sí, se paso el resto de la fiesta recapitulando en su cabeza cada palabra que hablaron, recordando sus expresiones y sus miradas.

-¡A Rose le va a encantar esto!

Rose abrió sus ojos repentinamente y miro a Martha, la dueña de esa oración.

Martha estaba sujetando un atuendo que a ella nunca se le hubiese ocurrido. Sus botas de dragón con una falda y un lindo sweater. "_Interesante_" Esas compañeras que tiene…

**_Dos horas después…_**

Agarró su bolso tranquilamente y siguió al grupo, mientras ellas comentaban en lo que iban a hacer en Hogsmeade.

Se encontraron con los chicos en la sala común, y trato de cubrirse la cara para que Ray no la reconociera. Pero, agh, Albus…

-¡Rose! ¿Por qué tanto maquillaje en la cara?

-No tanto maquillaje tonto, es solo brillo labial.

Oh como lo iba a matar cuando todo esto terminara.

-¿Brillo qué?

Su discusión no pudo terminar, ya que el resto de los Gryffindors se iban yendo de la sala y tuvieron que alcanzarlos.

Caminando por los pasillos, se encontraron con varios alumnos que, al igual que ellos, iban en un grupo grande al pueblo.

-Hola, Rose.

Rose miro a su izquierda, y se encontró con la piel marrón de RAI. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Ho-hola, Ray –dijo tímidamente.

-Escuche que la película que vamos a ver es muy buena, esta basada en una obra de Shakespeare.

Una de las cosas que tenían en común era el interés en lo muggle, el siendo hijo de muggles y ella teniendo abuelos que no eran magos. Ambos hablaban acerca de los computadores, autos, celulares, cualquier cosa que la tecnología muggle trajera al mundo. Y lo mejor era que nadie entendía de lo que estaban hablando, excepto Albus, ya que la mayoría eran de sangre pura o de familias que habían vivido muchos años en el mundo mágico.

-Sí, Romeo y Julieta, una de mis favoritas.

-A mí me gusta Julio Cesar, es increíble –contestó el, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

La boca de Ray tenía labios finos, y su nariz era larga, como la mayoría de su gente. El era muy patriota, y siempre llevaba especias de la India con él para ponerle a su comida. Una vez Albus le contó que probó su comida india y que era lo más picante que podía existir en el mundo, pero buena.

Tenía una hermana en el año de James, también en Gryffindor, y era bastante linda. James y ella salieron cuando estaban en quinto año, pero ahora son solo amigos, según él. Lily le ha contado que todavía encuentra cartas de la hermana de RAI en la habitación de James.

-¿Has leído la nueva novela de Victoria Cook? –pregunto Rose, para poder hablar mas rato con el.

-¿Entendiendo mi mundo? –ella asintió- Sí, es bastante buena.

El sonrió, pero justo antes que Rose se desmayara de tanto bochorno, Albus los llamó.

-¡Ey chicos, apúrense que el cine está lleno!

--

Los vio entrar por la sala oscura, él estaba sentado en la esquina contraria a donde entraron, y no sacó su vista de ellos.

Era un grupo bastante grande, casi todos los Gryffindors de su año estaban allí. Hablaban entre ellos, buscando asientos, y para la suerte de Scorpius, encontraron unos al otro lado de la sala.

Se fijo que Weasley estaba hablando animadamente con el chico Singh, que respondía de la misma manera. Malfoy hizo una mueca antes de fijarse en la película que iban a dar, pero había algo dentro de sí mismo que le molestaba y no le dejaba concentrarse.

--

A la mitad de la película, y el segundo vaso de soda, se empezó a poner algo inquieta.

Se movía de un lado para el otro, sin poder concentrarse en la estrella de la película, que a propósito, era tan guapo como el chico que estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo. Miró hacia esa dirección y encontró la mano de RAI en la posa vasos, y daba leves golpes con sus dedos, haciendo un ritmo que en ese momento la hacía más inquieta. Le costaba respirar y sentía una gran presión sobre su pecho.

-Permiso –dijo Rose.

Ray dejó de mirar la pantalla grande para fijarse en la chica que en ese momento se estaba parando.

-Voy al baño.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe? –preguntó el chico, viéndola algo preocupado.

-No, no importa –le sonrió levemente-. Puedo ir sola, no me demoraré mucho.

Rose salió de la sala seguida por la mirada de Ray. Al salir del cine sintió cómo el aire frío le golpeaba en su cara y se sintió mil veces mejor que estando adentro.

-Estrés –se dijo a sí misma.

¿Y cómo no iba a tener, si tomó la mayoría de sus electivos avanzados (es decir, de quinto año), y siempre estaba ocupada con deberes de la escuela o haciendo otra cosa?

Tal vez debería empezar a calmarse de a poco, ir a un lugar más relajado que un cine lleno de adolescentes gritones sin añadir el alto volumen de la película. Tal vez podría ir a dar un paseo por el lago (si es que no estaba tan frío) o relajarse en su dormitorio más seguido. Suspiró dos veces, pasó las manos por la cabeza tratando de relajarse y se dio vuelta.

_¡BAM!_

Casi se cae de espaldas al chocarse con un pilar que sospechosamente no estaba antes detrás de ella.

No, espera.

No era un pilar.

Era…

-¿Weasley?

Lentamente, sin mover un centímetro de su cabeza, levantó sus ojos y miró que no era un pilar, era Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?

Él, como ella, no había movido la cabeza, pero la miraba hacia abajo.

Se dio cuenta que el estaba sujetando sus brazos para que no se cayera de espaldas, y al parecer él también se había dado cuenta de eso ya que la soltó en menos de un segundo.

Dando un paso hacia atrás y todavía sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se le vino algo a la mente.

-¿Estabas viendo "Sobreviviendo Entre los Dragones"? –eso fue más frase que pregunta.

Malfoy, notablemente incómodo, miró a otro lado mientras se arreglaba su chaqueta. Rose, en ese momento, tenía demasiadas ganas de reír que no pudo esconder su sonrisa divertida.

-Puede ser –murmuró Malfoy en voz bastante baja, pero Rose aun pudo escuchar.

La chica, de alguna manera sintiéndose más cómoda, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-¿Qué te trajo aquí afuera? –preguntó, su voz sonó más curiosa de lo que debía haber sonado.

--

Estaba seguro que sus ojos tenían la misma curiosidad que los de ella. Después de unos momentos empezó a sentir que Weasley se incomodaba por aquella pregunta, seguro que pensaba que no era educado preguntarla.

-Honestamente –empezó a decir-, no lo sé ¿Y tú?

Weasley lo miró de nuevo, ladeó la cabeza y miró a una diferente dirección, como si estuviera pensando.

-Estrés –respondió.

Alzó una ceja y la volvió a bajar al siguiente instante. Todos sabían que Rose Weasley, la mente más brillante de su generación, o de Hogwarts, estaba tomando cursos avanzados en la mayoría de sus electivos, además que siempre estaba estudiando o haciendo otras cosas.

-Ya veo… -comentó sólo para aportar algo a la conversación.

--

Ambos miraron en diferentes direcciones, hasta de Rose habló.

-No te he visto en la biblioteca estos últimos días –comentó.

Ellos siempre se veían en la biblioteca. A los dos les gustaba sentarse en la parte de atrás, donde nadie podía molestar.

A veces se sentaban juntos o se ayudaban con las tareas, pero últimamente Rose ha estado tan concentrada en sus deberes que apenas se fijaba quien pasaba a su lado o se sentaba en su mesa.

-Yo tampoco –contestó él de vuelta.

Sí, al parecer los dos han estado bastante ocupados.

-¿No sería mejor que entráramos? –preguntó Rose.

Los dos caminaron de vuelta hacia la entrada del cine y tiraron de la puerta.

Pero la puerta no se abrió.

Malfoy trató con las otras puertas, empujándolas y tirándolas, pero no funcionaba.

Un fuerte y agudo sonido salió de una parte, y los dos chicos se taparon sus orejas.

-Ya no puedes entrar al cine –dijo una voz, seguida por una risa bastante burlona.

-Estúpido sistema de seguridad –dijo Malfoy entre dientes.

Soltó las manillas de las puertas y miró a Rose por unos segundos.

La chica sintió una gota caer sobre su frente.

-Oh, mierda.

De un segundo a otro, las calles de Hogsmeade estaban empapadas al igual que ellos.

Malfoy la agarró del brazo y los dos cruzaron la calle vacía. Al llegar al otro lado, ambos corrieron lo más rápido que podían a la tienda más cercana sin leer el letrero que tenía sobre la entrada. Abrió la puerta, que por suerte no estaba bloqueada como la del cine, y los dos entraron apresuradamente. Rose, algo confundida, miró a su alrededor y vio que no estaban en la tienda adecuada para esconderse de la lluvia, especialmente con Malfoy, o cualquier otro ser masculino.

Lamentablemente el cine quedaba en uno de los callejones más alejados del centro del pueblo, ya que no había espacio suficiente para construirlo allí. Rose siempre se preguntó porqué nadie pensó en usar un hechizo reducidor, pero ya era muy tarde para decirle a los constructores que lo hicieran.

El lugar se localizaba en una de las calles más deshabitadas de Hogsmeade, donde solo gente venía cuando tenían _emergencias_. Tal vez lo construyeron en esa calle para que más turistas vinieran a ver que había allí, pero no fue una muy buena idea construirlo en frente de una…

-¿Necesitan ayuda los jóvenes? –pregunto una señora, tratando de esconder lo molesta que estaba con una voz amable. Llevaba una caja llena de nueva ropa interior para mujeres en sus brazos.

_Lencería_.

* * *

**Capítulo tres editado por mi :)**

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	4. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capitulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el proposito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la pelicula "Cuando Harry conocio a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha pelicula.

El "--" se usa cuando se cambia de punto de vista

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose**_

**Consecuencias**

"_Mierda_" pensó mientras la señora le daba una mirada bastante incómoda para explicar. Después de un rato la ayudante sacudió su cabeza (Scorpius ni quería imaginarse en lo que estaba pensando) y siguió con su trabajo.

Miró a su lado y vio a Weasley con la cara completamente roja y sus ojos con dirección al suelo.

-Esto es bastante vergonzoso –murmuró la chica debajo de su aliento.

Scorpius tenía que admitir que su acompañante tenía la verdad.

Ambos avanzaron lentamente hacia el centro de la tienda. Estaba casi vacía, aunque había alguna que otra señora anciana comprando, uhm, sostenes u otras cosas.

Cerca de los camarines había asientos y estaban vacíos. Weasley, caminando delante de él, se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Scorpius, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-Creo que debemos quedarnos aquí hasta que la lluvia termine –dijo la chica mientras miraba hacia fuera.

Scorpius le siguió la vista y apenas pudo ver la calle ya que una densa capa de lluvia estaba delante. Escuchó a Weasley reírse por lo bajo y la miró con una ceja alzada.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que entraste a una lencería conmigo –dijo sonriendo.

-Y que no hemos venido a comprar ropa interior –añadió con sarcasmo.

La chica hizo una mueca graciosa antes de pararse.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó parándose también.

Weasley suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

-Supuestamente iba a comprarme una nueva pluma vuelapluma hoy –empezó-, pero el plan cambió a que vaya al cine con mis… compañeros, y ahora me encuentro atascada en una lencería contigo –avanzó otro paso-. Este paseo a Hogsmeade debía haber sido divertido, ya sabes, pasarlo con amigos y todo. Ahora que estoy en esta lencería no significa que no pueda pasarlo bien.

--

Malfoy hizo una mirada bastante rara al escuchar lo que había dicho.

-He venido aquí antes, y siempre voy a una parte especial donde –rió por lo bajo- me río de los diseños de ropa interior que tienen. Por muy raro que suene, ahora mismo tengo ganas de hacerlo, y por más que muy raro que suene, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, pero todavía seguían metidos en la lencería. Rose encontró una prenda de un tamaño gigantesco y se la mostró a Malfoy.

-Wow, me pregunto cómo se usa esto –bromeo la chica y ambos rieron.

Espera.

_Ambos_ rieron.

Rose Weasley rió.

Scorpius Malfoy rió… _también_.

Rose miró al Slytherin de nuevo, que tenía una sonrisa bastante amistosa en su cara.

-Nunca pensé que serías así –comentó más para ella misma que para Malfoy.

El chico alzó una ceja y su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es decir, siempre te veo rodeado de tus amigos y serio –explicó antes de lanzar una carcajada por lo bajo-. Siempre pensé que eras de esa clase de personas que no tenía tiempo para la diversión, como yo –levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos del chico-. Pero… ahora me doy cuenta que somos más parecidos de lo que imaginé.

--

Scorpius asintió lentamente para después mirar por la entrada de la tienda.

-La lluvia paró –avisó-. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Weasley tenía una expresión bastante parecida a la que él pensaba que tenía en su rostro. No quería irse. Habían encontrado un lazo. Habían encontrado a quién hablarle y contarle cualquier cosa sin temer que alguien más supiera.

Su acompañante miraba hacia el suelo antes de decir que tenía razón.

Suspiró antes de seguir a Weasley, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Afuera ya no llovía, pero las calles estaban empapadas y había posas por doquier. Cruzaron la calle, que seguía vacía, y al llegar a la entrada del cine vieron una gran masa de estudiantes de Hogwarts salir de las puertas.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de irse si es que no fuera por que los amigos de Weasley llegaron y los vieron juntos.

-¡Rose! –gritó Singh- Te perdiste el final de la película, o mejor dicho, _toda_ la película.

-Sí, lo siento –se disculpó la otra, pero Scorpius sabía que muy dentro de ella –y de él- no se arrepentía de haberse perdido la película completa.

-Nos queda menos de una hora para volver al castillo –dijo Albus Potter, y lamentablemente, se fijó quién estaba acompañando a su prima-. Malfoy.

-Potter.

Ambos se miraron por un rato. Eran rivales en casi todo. Aunque Weasley siempre era la mejor en todas las asignaturas, Scorpius y Potter han estado peleándose por el segundo puesto, y más que eso.

Por todo.

Empezó en tercer año, cuando al estúpido profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras les dijo que debían hacer un duelo. El profesor, por supuesto, quería que Scorpius y Potter demostraran a toda la clase cómo un duelo entre magos funcionada, y ¿quién mejor para mostrarlo que el hijo de un mortífago y del Niño Que Vivió?

Los dos chicos batallaron perfectamente, al principio lanzándose hechizos _suaves, _pero al final terminaron haciendo un duelo de verdad. Ambos estaban empatando, y también estaban bien cansados, pero no querían parar.

Scorpius estaba pensando usar un hechizo nuevo que su abuelo le había enseñado, pero no pudo ya que el profesor se paró entre los dos chicos y dijo que eso era suficiente. Potter le miró serio, seguramente más serio que nunca, y de ahí supo de iban a ser rivales de por vida. Iban a competir en todo. _Todo_.

Por suerte ese profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se iba a retirar al final del año escolar, después de haber hecho lo mismo con todas sus clases de tercer año.

-¿Fuiste a la lencería con Malfoy? –escucho que uno de los compañeros de Weasley decía.

Lo miró en seguida con el ceño fruncido, bastante molesto por la pregunta. El chico tenía una cara entre sorpresa y diversión. Ahhh, mierda.

El resto de los chicos en el grupo Gryffindor empezó a reírse descontroladamente, mientras Weasley se tapaba la cara con una mano y las chicas lanzaban pequeñas risitas y se enlazaban los brazos.

-Whoa Malfoy, nunca pensé que podrías ser así –dijo otro chico más.

Ah.

-¿Encontraste algo de su talla?

Mierda.

-Seguramente tienen para **petites**.

Nunca en su _vida_ le habían humillado de esa manera.

--

No quería ni levantar los ojos para ver los de Malfoy. Escuchaba a sus amigos reírse del pobre –sí, pobre- chico y ella quería que la tierra la tragara. Sintió unos pasos alejarse y supo que Malfoy se había ido.

Nunca en su vida se _había_ sentido tan mal.

-Vamos, Rose –dijo Martha enlazando su brazo con el de ella.

_**Dos días después…**_

Fue a la biblioteca a estudiar para un examen de Encantamientos. Caminó por el mismo pasillo que siempre caminaba cuando iba a la biblioteca, encontró los libros adecuados donde podía encontrar información adicional y se sentó en la misma mesa donde siempre se sentaba.

Pero sentía que algo le faltaba.

Miró frente de ella, donde Malfoy hubiese estado sentado leyendo y volvió a sentirse mal por lo que pasó hace dos días.

Sus compañeros no han parado de molestarlo acerca de eso, y ayer el grupo de Malfoy y el de su primo casi empezaron una pelea en los terrenos del castillo. Aunque Albus no estaba involucrado en la situación, siempre estaba con sus amigos mientras ellos seguían a los Slytherins.

Malfoy la evitaba de cualquier forma posible. Por mucho que quisiera disculparse por la actuación estupida de sus compañeros no ha podido, ya que el siempre estaba ocupado o ausente.

Al salir de la biblioteca oyó una gran explosión cerca del pasillo donde estaba y no dudó en correr para averiguar que había pasado. Muchos estudiantes pensaron hacer lo mismo, ya que el pasillo se llenó que capas negras amontonadas. Al otro lado del pasillo también había alumnos, y junto a los de su lado estaban rodeando al grupo de Malfoy y al de su primo. Entre ellos pudo distinguir al Slytherin y a…

-¡Ray! –dijo sorprendida.

Ray tirado en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba, mientras Malfoy estaba caminando lentamente hacia él apuntándolo con su varita. El chico se veía bastante asustado, mientras Malfoy tenía una expresión que no decía nada más que venganza.

--

-Te advertí ayer, si seguías con lo mismo iba a vengarme –murmuraba entre dientes, y Singh tragó saliva.

-¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! –gritaban los demás alumnos.

¡Qué animales! Pero eso no significaba que no podía dañar a Singh. Sólo un poco…

Le había advertido que, si seguía molestándolo con la misma mierda, se las vería con su varita.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy marica? –le preguntó mientras ponía la punta de su varita en el cuello del Gryffindor- ¿Sigues pensando?

Singh tenía una cara de cómo si una snitch estuviera atascada en su garganta y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. "_Esto es_" se dijo Scorpius a sí mismo "_Aquí es donde terminará esta porquería_" Los gritos de los demás le decían que debía seguir, que no podía parar.

-¡NO!

Weasley, apareciendo de la nada, se interpuso entre él y su amiguito Gryffindor. Scorpius, algo molesto, alzó una ceja y la miró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La chica lo miró con los ojos como platos, empezando a respirar entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que _yo_ quiero? ¡¿Qué es lo que _tú_ quieres?! –ayudó a Singh a pararse.

Dos prefectos de Ravenclaw llegaron al círculo mientras los demás alumnos se iban yendo.

-¡El show se acabó aquí, todos vayan a sus dormitorios! –dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? –preguntó el otro mirando a Scorpius reprobadamente.

Scorpius, quien empezó a respirar fuertemente, los miró molesto antes de contestar.

-Nada –y no perdió contacto visual con los prefectos hasta que ellos se fueron.

--

Rose estaba más que decepcionada. Miraba a Scorpius bastante enojada mientras Ray no le soltaba el brazo.

-Ray –dijo en voz baja-, ve a la sala común, espérame ahí.

Ray la miró de una manera que Rose conocía perfectamente. Era la mirada que un chico le daba a una chica cuando ella hacía algo que él debería estar haciendo. Rose insistió al mover el brazo que Ray estaba sujetando y él se fue.

Se dio vuelta para encarar a Malfoy, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y lo imitó.

-¿Qué tenías en tu mente? –le preguntó- ¿Llamar la atención de la mitad de la escuela?

-Le advertí, si seguía con la mierda del sábado se las iba a ver conmigo –respondió. Su rostro estaba calmado pero su voz decía lo contrario.

-¿Es acerca de eso? ¿Qué acaso te dio vergüenza pasearte con una Gryffindor y que te descubrieran? –Rose estaba empezando a subir el tono de su voz.

-No estábamos paseando… -murmuró debajo de su aliento.

-¡Pero estábamos hablando como dos personas civilizadas!

-En una lencería…

-Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me llevó a la lencería.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien tuvo la idea de quedarse allí.

-Y tú aceptaste.

Malfoy bufó mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello. Después de unos segundos en silencio soltó una carcajada.

-Ya veo, quieres estar en el lado de tu querido Ray Singh –declaró mientras las orejas de Rose se volvían rojas-. Claramente sabiendo quién empezó toda esta discusión, Weasley. Pensaba que eras más inteligente.

-El lado donde yo me encuentre no te importa, Malfoy –su voz sonó bastante enojada.

-¡Pero pudiste haber explicado mejor las cosas en vez de esconderte detrás de tu maldita mano!

-¡Tú pudiste haberte defendido a ti mismo en vez de salir corriendo!

-¡Yo no salí…! Te recuerdo que tú eres la Gryffindor aquí.

-Y yo te recuerdo que tú eres el Slytherin aquí, pudiste haber usado tu astucia para salirte del problema tú solito.

Rose le había empujado levemente mientras escuchaba sus latidos más fuerte que nunca.

--

-Oh, cállate maldita _sangre sucia_ –y al segundo siguiente se dio cuenta de sus últimas palabras.

Weasley le dio una bofetada en la mejilla antes de irse caminando rápidamente. Scorpius estaba tan molesto que no le importaba si el nombre le había afectado a la Gryffindor o no.

Empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que la chica tomó para dirigirse a su sala común. ¿Qué haría mañana al verla en el Gran Salón? ¿O en clase? La casi amistad que tenía con Weasley nunca iba a volver, eso era obvio. Las había cagado.

Solo sabía que el paseo del sábado no valió la pena. Para nada.

--

**_En el último día de escuela…_**

-Nos veremos en una semana –dijo Ray sonriéndole.

La había llevado a un lugar apartado de la multitud de estudiantes y maletas. Tenían las manos enlazadas mientras se despedían.

-Sí, sólo una más –dijo Rose sonriéndole de vuelta.

Desde el incidente de… bueno, desde _ese_ incidente que los dos han estado hablando más seguido que antes. Rose se había encontrado en su paraíso cada vez de Ray venía a saludarla. Ambos se han llevado de maravilla en los últimos meses.

El día después de defenderlo, Ray había empezado a ser bastante amistoso con Rose. Más amistoso que antes. Dos meses después empezó a acompañarla a la biblioteca a estudiar y a sentarse con ella en el desayuno. En las vacaciones de Navidad, Rose lo invitó al Londres muggle para ir a comprar un nuevo libro y se quedó a cenar en su casa. Para San Valentín le regaló una rosa, para su cumpleaños le regaló una pluma vuelapluma, y ahora que terminaban el año escolar se habían acordado en visitarse seguidamente, ya que Ray se había mudado a una casa cerca de la de Rose.

Y, muy pronto, empezarán a salir. O por lo menos eso era lo que Rose quería, y deseaba que Ray quisiera también.

Pero no importaba la ocasión donde estaban, si era salir a cenar o leer juntos, ella siempre sentía un hueco en su pecho. Tenían varias cosas en común y eso era fantástico, pero el hecho que había algo que le molestaba en el pecho no ayudaba a que su relación avanzara al siguiente nivel.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Rosie.

Los dos Gryffindors se subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts y encontraron un vagón que compartían con la mayoría de los chicos de su curso.

--

Será un verano para divertirse. Dentro de poco cumpliría quince años y podría ser libre de hacer lo que el quisiera hacer. Miro a su lado derecho y encontró a su novia acurrucándose a su lado mientras leía Corazón de Bruja.

Hizo una sonrisa ladeada pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado desde el incidente.

Para demostrarle a esos estúpidos Gryffindors que el era más macho que todos ellos juntos, empezó a salir con una Ravenclaw de quinto año, después con una Slytherin de tercero y ahora con su compañera de año, Muriel, una extrovertida y muy -muy- superficial persona.

Scorpius- 1 Gryffindors- 0

-Hey, Scorpius –interrumpió su amigo, Hermes.

-¿Qué quieres?

Aparte de convertirse en un casanova, también cambio su actitud para demostrar que no era tan tímido y serio como _alguien_ pensaba que era.

Scorpius- 1 Weasley- 0

-¿Vas a estar en Holanda todas las vacaciones?

Y también su familia es mucho más adinerada que la de Weasley.

Scorpius-2 Weasley-0

-Sólo por un mes, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Después te digo…

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuunn. Y bueno, aqui esta el capitulo donde la historia (finalmente) empieza. Los siguientes capitulos tendran la historia contada por Rose, con algunas excepciones en el siguiente, porque para mi es mucho mas facil escribir desde el putno de vistade una chica que del de un chico (si no se han dado cuenta, soy mujer y se como nos sentimos cada vez que estamos cerca de ese alguien xD) Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews y espero recibir mas para seguir subiendo el fic :) Si no es asi, me temo que tendre que parar el fic ya que sin recibir reviews, significa que nadie la lee :S Pero bueno, que venga lo que venga ;) El proximo capitulo esta casi listo, pero despues de ese no se si podre actualizar cada semana porque tengo escuela y me paso casi siempre ocupada -.-' **

_atte._

**Primas.Potter**

**Pd: 14.08.08 Capitulo editado :)**


	5. Razon

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capitulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el proposito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la pelicula "Cuando Harry conocio a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha pelicula.

El "--" se usa cuando se cambia de punto de vista

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose**_

**Razon**

_**Un mes después**__**…**_

Hermes tenía razón. Las chicas holandesas sobrepasan a las inglesas. Tenía la clara ventaja que los padres de su mejor amigo trabajaran para el extranjero y que el fuera a todas partes con ellos. La próxima vez le preguntara a Hermes si pueden ir a Francia juntos a buscar… _queso francés_.

Era una lástima que este verano no pudiera hacer muchas cosas, ya que a su madre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comprar una casa –o mejor dicho, mansión- con la excusa que la que vivían se estaba haciendo muy pequeña, aparte que todos sus conocidos vivían en el sector donde querían mudarse.

Por lo que, después de pasarse unas tremendas vacaciones en Holanda, tuvo que empezar a ordenar su habitación con los elfos domésticos, que significaba sentarse en una silla en la esquina mientras los servidores hacían el trabajo. Siempre se preguntaba porqué sus padres lo obligaban a limpiar su habitación con los elfos domésticos. ¡Son elfos domésticos, por Merlín, les gusta su trabajo!

-Es para que aprendas a cuidarte solo –dijo su madre un día en la biblioteca de su casa.

Scorpius alzo una ceja sin creerle y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

--

-¡HEY ALBUS, PÁSAME LA SALSA!

-¡La estoy usando, Lucy!

-Chicos, no peleen por la salsa; Lucy, hay una al lado tuyo.

Suspiro, ¿cuantas veces se habrá preguntado si iba a llegar a los veinte con su oído? Es que todos los domingos eran así en las vacaciones de verano, invierno, otoño, primavera… _siempre_.

Todos los domingos, la familia Weasley se juntaba en la Madriguera (también conocida como el cuartel de mando para Rose) a almorzar con sus abuelos y sus tíos y primos, y cada semana llegaba alguien nuevo a comer con ellos.

-Neville, aquí tienes su plato –escuchó a su abuela Molly decir, mientras levitaba un plato blanco que, seguramente, estaba lleno con las delicias que la abuela Weasley preparaba cada fin de semana para su familia.

A Rose siempre le ha gustado pasar tiempo con su familia, pero últimamente ha estado muy ocupada pensando en otras cosas –y personas- para preocuparse de cuanta ensalada le ponen en su plato. Ray vivía cerca de su casa ahora, así que pasaban todos los días juntos como los buenos novios que eran.

Sí, novios.

Rose Weasley y Ray Singh empezaron a salir después que la escuela terminara. En uno de esos hermosos días que pasaban caminando por el pueblo mas cercano a sus casas o yendo a Londres, a Ray le llego el coraje de preguntarle si podían ser novios, y por supuesto, Rose no dudó en aceptar la propuesta. Desde ese momento que no han estado separados, hasta incluso las señoras Weasley pensaba que la pequeña Rosie había encontrado a su alma gemela.

-¿No será muy joven? –preguntó la madre de Rose, Hermione.

-Tú empezaste a mostrar afección por Ron en cuarto año, Hermione –le recordó tía Ginny.

-Está en la familia –dijo la abuela Weasley-. Nos enamoramos en Hogwarts y nos casamos al terminar la escuela, y unos años después ya tienes una manada de hijos.

Tgh. Esa información no era necesaria. O sea, recién pasó a quinto año con las mejores notas de su generación, no puede esperar a que termine Hogwarts y dedicarse a sólo cambiar pañales. Rose tenia un plan para su vida, y por ahora bebés no estaban incluidos en él.

En unos años mas y podrá manejar su propia vida, tener su propia casa o departamento, ser independiente, sin reglas, sin nada, sólo ella…

-¡Rose, pásame la ensalada!

-Aquí tienes, Lucy –respondió con voz aburrida.

Pero por ahora tendrá que soportar vivir con su gigantesca familia y verlos cada fin de semana.

Suspiro antes de jugar con su comida mientras varias conversaciones pasaban en la mesa. Miro a su lado izquierdo, donde su prima Victoire estaba sentada, conversando con tío Charlie quien había llegado hace dos días de Rumania.

-Si, también he pensado en ir a Francia por unas semanas a visitar a mis otros abuelos. Ellos me han invitado varias veces pero no he tenido tiempo por mi trabajo en el ministerio.

Victoire trabajaba en el departamento de Relaciones Exteriores con su novio y casi-primo, Teddy Lupin.

Teddy estaba sentado al frente de ella, echándose grandes pedazos de carne a la boca. Él, al igual que tío Bill, estaba obsesionado con la carne, cosa que seguramente la heredó de su padre Remus. Su pelo estaba azul, el color favorito de Victoire.

Lo vio tomar un gran sorbo de agua de su vaso antes de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta. Estaba bastante nervioso, ya que sus manos tiritaron cuando tocó su vaso con la cuchara. Al hacerlo, las conversaciones desaparecieron y todos miraron al joven, quien se estaba pasando una mano por su frente sacándose el sudor.

-Tengo un aviso que hacer –anuncio, parándose mientras los ojos de la familia Weasley estaban fijos en él.

Miró hacia Victoire por un segundo.

-Vamos, cariño –murmuró su novia, pero sólo Rose pudo escuchar ya que lo dijo por lo bajo.

Teddy suspiro fuertemente antes de hablar.

-Victoire y yo decidimos nos vamos a casar en julio del próximo año –anunció.

Por un milisegundo –seguramente el milisegundo más largo de la vida de Victoire y Teddy- nadie dijo nada, hasta que la abuela Weasley estalló entusiasmada.

-¡Ya era hora, hijo! –exclamó y salió corriendo hacia donde Victoire estaba.

Al llegar, le plantó dos fuertes besos en cada mejilla y el resto de la familia empezó a imitar a la matriarca. Rose tuvo que irse de su asiento ya que todos llegaban a felicitar a los prometidos. Se encontró con su tío Harry en la cocina, al parecer él estaba en la misma situación.

-así que no soy la única que no puede respirar allí –comentó antes de sentarse en una silla libre.

-Sí, aún recuerdo cuando le propuse a Ginny al frente de tus abuelos, y cuando tu padre asumió que se iba a casar con tu madre –dijo Harry cruzándose los brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Asumió? –repitió Rose incrédula-. Es decir, ¿mi papá nunca le propuso?

Tío Harry de rió antes de negar con una sonrisa.

-No, estuvo actuando raro por una semana alrededor de nosotros –empezó a contar-. Tu madre estaba histérica por el comportamiento de Ron, no sabia qué era que lo hacia tan nervioso. En ese tiempo Ginny y yo ya teníamos a James y estábamos esperando por Albus, y cada vez que Ron lo veía se ponía más nervioso –rió de nuevo-. Y después de una semana de actuar tan raro, nos encontramos con un día como este, con toda la familia en la Madriguera almorzando, Ron llevó a Hermione a esta cocina y yo, curioso, los seguí.

-¿Curioso? -Rose alzó una ceja pero su tío ignoró la pregunta.

-Ron tenía algo en sus manos, un sobre, y Hermione lo miraba con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta. "¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que ha estado pasando toda esta semana?" preguntó, y Ron le pasó el sobre para que ella lo abriera. "Perdona que no te haya dicho antes" dijo Ron cuando tu madre lo abrió. Era el resultado de un test de embarazo –Rose sintió un nudo en su estomago-, y decía que era positivo, tú ibas a nacer en unos cuantos meses más. Tu madre, mas emocionada que enojada por el hecho que tu padre no le había mostrado los resultados, lo abrazó y se echó a llorar balbuceando cosas como "voy a ser mamá". Ron, siendo lo suave y caballeroso que es –nótese el tono sarcástico-, dijo que tenían que casarse en ese instante para que tú no fueras ilegítima.

-Eso es tan papá… -murmuró Rose mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco.

-Y, como lo debiste haber imaginado, tu madre estalla diciendo que cómo se le ocurría decir esa tontera, y todo eso, llamando la atención de toda persona en este sector del país –suspiró nuevamente antes de sacarse sus lentes y limpiarlos-. Y así fue como todos supimos quién iba a ser la futura señora Ron Weasley.

-Qué romántico –comentó Rose y se rió con su tío por un buen rato.

Después que la ola de felicitaciones se calmara y todos se fueran a acostarse, Rose entro a la habitación que compartía con Lily, Lucy, Dominique, Roxanne, Molly y Victoire. Los chicos también compartían un dormitorio al otro lado de la casa, y los adultos dormían en habitaciones separadas. Era una especie de tradición quedarse a dormir de vez en cuando en la Madriguera, una manera de acercar mas las relaciones entre la familia.

Victoire era la mayor de las nietas, seguida por Dominique, Roxanne, Molly, Rose, Lily y Lucy. Rose era bastante cercana a su prima mayor, ya que la consideraba como una de sus mejores amigas. Ambas compartían secretos y bromas que Rose no compartía con ninguna de sus otras primas más, ni siquiera Lily. En ese momento, las nietas Weasley estaban conversando en susurros debajo de las sabanas de sus camas, riendo y bromeando. La cama de Rose estaba al lado de la de Victoire, por lo que las juntaron para hacer una cama más grande.

-Felicitaciones –dijo Rose, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su prima y tomándola desprevenida.

-Oh, gracias –respondió, sonriendo sinceramente-. Felicitaciones a ti por recibir tu placa de prefecta.

Sí, Rose Weasley y Albus Potter se convirtieron en los nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor.

-No te pude felicitar antes, apenas podía respirar, perdón –dijo ella, tratando de esconder una sonrisa por su felicitación.

-No te preocupes, Rosie –Victoire volvió a sonreír-. Lo mas importante es que ahora todos saben, no tienes idea cuánto nos costo para que lo anunciáramos. El se propuso hace unos meses atrás, y queríamos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que encontráramos el tiempo adecuado para contarlo –explicó.

-¿Y no me contaste a mí? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas? –pregunto Rose con un tono melodramático que hizo a su prima reír.

-Cuando te pase a ti sabrás cuanto cuesta decirlo, Rosie Posie –Victoire le pellizcó su mejilla antes que las dos se taparan con las sabanas-. Quién sabe, puede que tu novio sea el futuro padre de tus hijos.

-¡Y aquí viene otra vieja Weasley con el mismo cuento! –exclamo Rose cruzándose los brazos-. Estas igual que la abuela y tía Ginny, todas creen que Ray es mi alma gemela.

-¿Y no lo es? –pregunto Victoire, sentándose y abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos.

Rose frunció el ceño antes de dar un largo suspiro. Tgh esa pregunta, si Victoire no fuese su prima la hubiese tirado por la ventana.

-Es decir, sí, yo creo que es, pero al mismo tiempo creo que soy muy joven para decidir si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él, Vic.

-Te entiendo –razonó su prima-. Antes de empezar a salir con Teddy había tenido varios novios en la escuela, y hasta incluso después que termine Teddy y yo no íbamos muy bien, pero al final me di cuenta que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado –explicó, dándole a Rose esa mirada que solo da cuando estaba explicando algo que Rose no entendía.

-Si, pero todos dicen que los Weasleys conocen a sus almas gemelas en la escuela y bla, bla, bla.

-No le hagas caso a ese rumor, es pura coincidencia. Mira a mis padres por ejemplo, mi madre no fue a Hogwarts, y si no fuera porque el destino quiso ponerlos juntos yo no estaría aquí.

-Pero se _conocieron_ en Hogwarts, Vic –Rose imitó a su prima y se sentó.

Victoire sonrió y empezó a trenzarle el pelo a su prima menor mientras explicaba.

-Lo que quiero decir, Rose, es que todas tenemos diferentes historias aquí, y no todas tienen que repetirse. Sí, es mucho más fácil encontrarse con tu alma gemela en la escuela porque es la única que hemos ido, pero eso no significa que no puedas encontrar a ese especial en otra parte. La vida esta llena de giros, Rose, tendrás que acostumbrarte a muchas cosas cuando llegues a la edad adulta.

Rose la miró por unos momentos. Su prima era un ejemplo a seguir para ella. Por supuesto, después de haber estado en Ravenclaw, la casa de la inteligencia, Victoire Weasley ha aprendido muchas lecciones de la vida y ha solucionado muchas más en su cabeza, dándoles el perfecto ejemplo a sus primas menores.

-Gracias, Vic.

-No hay de qué, Rosie Posie –rió-. Ah, y también se me olvidó pedirte un favor muy importante.

-¿Qué es? –Rose preguntó curiosa. Aparte de ser muy inteligente, su prima siempre estaba llena de sorpresas.

-Quiero que seas mi dama de honor.

_**Primero de Septiembre de**__**l mismo año…**_

Iba caminando por el pasillo del tren, arrastrando su baúl con una mano mientras buscaba el vagón donde todos sus amigos estaban, pero algo tapo sus ojos.

-Adivina quién es –susurró una voz en su oído, y ella sonrió.

Rose puso sus manos sobre el par que estaba tapando sus ojos, para acariciarlos. Después, este mismo mas de manos destapo sus ojos para poder abrazarla por la cintura.

-Ray –murmuró ella antes de darse vuelta.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y ambos se sonrieron. Rose, como siempre, se sorprendió del contraste que había entre su piel colorada y la tostada del chico.

-Te eché de menos –dijo Ray y le dio un corto beso en sus labios.

-Nos vimos hace dos días –dijo Rose y apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un buen rato, interrumpiendo el trafico que había en el pasillo, sin importarles que la gente los viera mostrar afección, hasta que…

-¡Hey, que este es el pasillo de un tren, no un motel de tercera! –exclamó alguien que se acercaba.

Rose maldijo por lo bajo antes de separarse de su novio y mirar a la persona que dijo aquel comentario.

Había crecido bastante en el verano, más que lo que había crecido en el anterior, y su piel estaba tostada, contrastando con su cabello rubio platinado y fríos ojos grises. Al lado suyo estaba Muriel, su novia, quien tenia un brazo en sus hombros mientras el la abrazaba de la cintura. Detrás de Malfoy estaba su grupito de amigos, o mejor dicho, guardaespaldas.

-Yo diría lo mismo aquí –se defendió, fulminando a los Slytherins con su mirada.

-No te hagas la valiente, Weasley, no te pega –atacó Malfoy, imitando su mirada.

Ray agarró su mano y su baúl, dándole una señal que se debería ir.

-Rose… -le murmuró en el oído.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de tal acto y mostró una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué acaso te doy miedo, Singh?

Ray lo miró sin expresión en su cara.

-Si estamos hablando acerca de masculinidad, los dos sabemos quién es el ganador, Malfoy –dijo en un tono simple.

La pareja de Gryffindors se dio media vuelta y fue en busca de un vagón con sonrisas triunfantes en sus caras.

--

_Hijo de…_

-No dejes que te moleste –le susurró Hermes, quien estaba parado detrás de él.

-No me molesta –se defendió Scorpius con un tono irritado.

Vio a su amigo irse por el otro lado del pasillo junto a los demás de su grupo, dejándolo solo con Muriel.

¿Qué le iba a molestar, si es que tenía mejores cosas que el Gryffindor? Mejor vida, mejor rostro, mejor novia…

-¡Scorpius, se me rompió una uña!

Bueno, tal vez mejor novia no, pero claramente él era mejor que Ray Singh. Es decir, multi-millonario, recién egresado de la academia de rompecorazones, ya considerado uno de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela (hasta incluso para las de séptimo), jugador de Quidditch, uno de los más brillantes de su generación, ¿quién no querría ser Scorpius Malfoy?

Pero a veces se preguntaba si algunas decisiones fueron muy brillantes… tal vez era hora de cambia una cosa o dos en su vida, para hacerla aún más perfecta que la de Singh y Weasley.

-Muriel, tenemos que hablar.

--

Al día siguiente, cuando llego al Gran Salón escucho cuchicheos en todas partes. En cada mesa había pequeños grupos de chicas susurrándose entre ellas y mirando hacia donde la novia de Malfoy estaba sentada. Al parecer no había tenido una buena noche, ya que su pelo estaba desordenado y tenía ojeras.

Sin darle mas importancia se fue a sentar a su mesa, donde encontró a su prima Lily tomando desayuno con Martha.

-Sí, escuché que fue ayer cuando estábamos en el tren –dijo Martha mientras revolvía su té.

-Debe ser una lástima, ¿no? Es decir, justo ahora que empezamos el año escolar –Lily empezó a comerse su sándwich.

-¿De qué están hablando? –pregunto Rose bastante intrigada.

-Ayer, cuando íbamos en camino a Hogwarts en el tren, Malfoy rompió con su novia –dijo Lily.

-Y ella quedó devastada –siguió Martha.

-Estaba gritándole a Malfoy a todo pulmón ayer en el tren, qué raro que no la hayas escuchado, Rose.

La aludida frunció el ceño, y al igual que todo el cuerpo femenino de la escuela, dirigió sus ojos a la entrada del Gran Salón para ver a Malfoy entrar. El chico iba caminando con su paso altanero, como siempre lo hacia, seguido por sus amigos. Malfoy miraba solamente al frente mientras caminaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que Rose lo estaba observando y le dedicó una mirada que duró menos de un segundo.

Un nudo en el estómago le dijo que ella tenía algo que ver con la ruptura de Malfoy y Muriel.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los anonimos que han dejado su review en la historia, perdon por no responderles, es que no dejan su email entonces no puedo :P**

**Diganme que piensan acerca de este capitulo.**

_atte._

**Primas.Potter**

**Pd: la primera parte del fic ya esta lista, y estoy trabajando en la segunda. Asi que, si quieren saber lo que pasa entre Scorpius y Rose, DEJEN REVIEW!!**


	6. La Hazmerreír

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capitulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el proposito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la pelicula "Cuando Harry conocio a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha pelicula.

El "--" se usa cuando se cambia de punto de vista

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose**_

**La Hazmerreír**

--

Wow. Tanta atención de todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Esto cada vez se ponía mejor.

Al parecer, muchas estaban felices que había terminado con Muriel, ya que le dedicaban sonrisas cuando pasaba a su lado. Lo que no entendió fue la mirada de Weasley, ¿qué le importaba a ella lo que el hacia con su vida? No tiene nada de importancia, así que decidió olvidarse.

Ahora, todas las chicas de Hogwarts estaban en la palma de su mano. O casi todas… ¿pero a quién le importaba las que no valían la pena?

--

_**Unos meses después…**_

_Querida Rose,_

_Este fin de semana voy a ir a Hogsmeade con mi madre y la abuela Weasley para ver mi vestido de novia, me gustaría que vinieras para que te busquemos un vestido de dama de honor. Ya sé que este sábado irás a Hogsmeade de todas maneras, así que nos podríamos juntar en alguna parte o algo. Escríbeme de vuelta, ¿ya?_

_Un abrazo,_

_Victoire Weasley (Lupin)_

Dejó la carta sobre su mesita de dormir y agarró un pedacito de pergamino para escribir la respuesta.

_Victoire,_

_Por supuesto que iré con ustedes. Nos podemos juntar en las Tres Escobas a las dos de la tarde si está bien contigo. Mándales saludos a todos._

_Un beso,_

_Rose._

_P.D.: ¿Así que ya te estás acostumbrando a ser la señora Lupin, eh?_

Selló la carta y la ató a la pata de su lechuza para después dejarla salir por su ventana. Agarró su insignia de prefecta y salio de su habitación.

En la Sala Común Albus la esperaba, también usando la insignia de prefecto en su pecho, y los dos salieron del cuadro para hacer patrullas.

-Vamos a comprar el vestido de novia este fin de semana –le informó a su primo.

-¿Vamos te refieres a…?

-Tía Fleur, la abuela, Victoire y yo.

-Que se diviertan –dijo Albus desinteresado.

-Gracias, supongo –murmuró ella-. ¿No estás enojado?

Albus la miro incrédulo por unos segundos antes de responder.

-No, ¿por qué lo estaría?

-Porque no puedes venir con nosotras…

-Yo sé que eso es cosa de chicas, aparte que me aburriría mirándolas probarse vestidos de novia. Además ¿qué haría yo allí?

-Tienes razón –dijo Rose después de un suspiro.

Ambos siguieron patrullando por el segundo y el tercer piso del castillo antes de volver a la Sala Común y verla vacía. Rose iba en camino a su habitación cuando su primo la detuvo.

-Rose.

-¿Sí? –preguntó, mirando a Albus.

-Estoy seguro que tu supiste lo que pasó entre Malfoy y su ex novia –empezó.

-Y…

-Y no dejes que te afecte.

Rose lo miró por unos segundos sin entender el significado de sus palabras antes de hablar nuevamente.

-No entiendo…

-Lo que quiero decir es que… Yo sé que tú y el imbécil de Malfoy no se llevaban mal antes que él te llamara sangre mezclada, y también que ahora ustedes no pueden estar en la misma habitación sin querer matarse. Mi punto es que no dejes que el se aproveche de una ocasión donde te puede herir, Rose.

-O sea…

-O sea que no dejes que sus comentarios te afecten, ya viste lo que hizo con Muriel.

Rose rió por lo bajo y se acercó a su primo para darle una palmada en el brazo.

-No te preocupes, Albus, la diferencia entre ella y yo es que no me dejo intimidar, no dejo que las opiniones de los demás me afecten. Además que soy Gryffindor y consecuentemente valiente –añadió en broma.

Albus se rió junto a ella y los dos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

--

Este fin de semana fueron a Hogsmeade, así que él y Hermes se pasaron la mayor parte del día en las Tres Escobas y paseando por las calles llenas de estudiantes. Scorpius había venido antes al pueblo con su padre, cuando era pequeño, y siempre comparaba el Hogsmeade sin estudiantes con el que estaba viendo ahora mismo.

Cuando los estudiantes de Hogwarts no están en el pueblo, es bastante tranquilo y sereno, y su ambiente es más relajado y algo aburrido; pero cuando llegan, el pueblo cambia completamente. Se siente una atmósfera juvenil e inquieta, los colores de las murallas se llenan de luz.

Mientras estaba caminando por las calles con su amigo, se dio cuenta que había llegado a _ese_ lugar. Evito mirar la vitrina que estaba al lado de la puerta principal, pero al pasar delante de la puerta se fijo en el nombre de la lencería. Era "_Lencería Malkins. Ropa interior para todas las ocasiones_"

-Para todas… -murmuró sarcásticamente antes de lanzar un bufido que ni siquiera Hermes escuchó.

Ambos siguieron caminando por esa misma calle. A pesar que la mayoría de las tiendas eran solo para cosas de emergencia, Scorpius se fijo que habían abierto una nueva tienda. Se acercó disimuladamente para ver qué ofrecían, sólo por curiosidad.

--

-¡Es fantástico! –exclamó Rose al ver a su prima salir de los vestidores.

Victoire llevaba un vestido de novia que le pegaba con su figura. Era un corsé con detalles de flores que no tenía tirantes, y la falda le caía sueltamente y se veía bastante elegante. El vestido le llegaba hasta los pies y debía usar zapatos con taco para que no se arrastrara por el suelo.

La abuela Weasley miró a su nieta mayor orgullosamente, mientras que tía Fleur le sonreía melancólicamente.

-Mi madge estagía muy ogullosa de ti, Victoire –dijo entre lágrimas.

Rose miró a su tía y abuela y se pregunto si ellas serian así cuando se casara. Se quedó mirando como ayudaban a su prima a ajustar el vestido y ponerle el velo.

-Se vería bien con el pelo tomado, ¿no lo crees? –pregunto Victoire.

-Sí, estoy de acuegdo -tía Fleur le tomó el pelo a su hija para ver cómo quedaba en la reflexión del espejo.

Rose se imaginó que era ella la que estaba usando el vestido de novia, y que la abuela Weasley estaba mirándola con orgullo, diciendo cuánto su futuro marido la iba a amar y cuidarla. Sintió un nudo en su estómago al pensar en la palabra marido, por lo que dejó esa imaginación a un lado con la excusa que tenía cosas más importantes que pensar, como los TIMOs o su ensayo de Pociones.

A pesar de haber tomado sus electivos avanzados el año pasado, debía tomar sus TIMOs este año por su edad. No le importaba, de hecho le daba lo mismo. Hacía todas esas cosas para poder tener horas libres en su sexto y séptimo año, y para que entre a la escuela de San Mungo para estudiar medicina.

-Iremos a buscar zapatos y adornos que combinen con el vestido –dijo la abuela Weasley-. Rosie, puedes quedarte con tu prima mientras nosotras vamos?

Al escuchar su nombre, Rose dejó de pensar en su futuro y miró a sus parientes, para después asentir con la cabeza. Cuando su tía y abuela se fueron, Victoire miró a Rose con una cara traviesa.

-Te ves muy bien, Vic –dijo la chica, sin prestarle atención al rostro que su prima tenía.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Victoire, mientras empezaba a buscar algo entre los vestidos de novia que se había probado-. Todos estos vestidos son muy bonitos, Rosie, y quiero que hagas algo por mí para que… ¡ah, ahí esta!

Victoire tenía en sus brazos otro vestido blanco, y se lo pasó a su prima.

-¿Qué haces…?

-La abuela Molly y mi mamá se van a demorar, y eso no significa que debemos estar aquí sentadas y aburridas esperándolas –explicó-. Hagamos algo divertido.

Rose no entendió muy bien lo que su prima trataba de decir hasta que se sintió empujada a uno de los vestidores.

-Pruébatelo, quiero que las dos estemos vestidas de novia –dijo Victoire con un tono bastante entusiasmado en su voz.

-Pero Vicky, yo soy dama de honor, ¡no la novia! –trató Rose, pero su prima le dio una de sus miradas que mataban.

-Rose Weasley, si no obedeces a tus mayores lo vas a pagar caro –amenazó-. Además, tu siempre estas llena de tareas y exámenes, es hora que te relajes un poco –añadió con un tono más simpático-. Ray se debe sentir bastante solo.

-Pero si…

-¡Pruébatelo!

Rose tuvo que rendirse. Se sacó la ropa que estaba usando para ponerse el vestido de novia que su prima le había pasado mientras su cara se ponía cada vez más roja. Trató de arreglarse su pelo para que cuando saliera por lo menos se viese bien en el vestido. Se sacó sus botas y calcetines con sus pies, mientras sus manos alisaban la tela del vestido.

Al salir, Victoire lanzó un gritillo de emoción.

-¡Rosie, es…!

Su prima la llevó a verse en un espejo y Rose no pudo negar que se veía bien. El vestido era tan largo como el de su prima, pero tenia tirantes delgados atados al corsé, y la falda era lisa. Era como ella. Simple y sencillo. Pero juntos, se veían espectaculares.

-Debemos sacarnos fotos –dijo su prima, quien ya tenía su cámara fotográfica en la mano.

-Oh no, no, Vic, por favor, no quiero fotos –trató de liberarse Rose, pero ya sabía que había perdido la batalla.

Victoire agarró dos ramos de flores y le pasó una a su prima mientras lanzaba un hechizo a la cámara para que flotara. Ella empezó a bailar y la cámara a sacar fotos, pero Rose se quedó parada como si la hubiesen petrificado mientras miraba a su prima dando vueltas alrededor.

-¡Vamos, Rosie!

La futura señora Lupin agarro las manos de su prima menor y la llevó junto a ella, mientras la cámara seguía sacando fotos. Rose no pudo esconder su sonrisa al estar dando vueltas hacia todas partes junto a su prima, su amiga. Reían juntar sin cesar, mientras posaban ante el artefacto, sacando lenguas o haciendo otras locuras.

Ambas se reían como lo hacían cuando eran más pequeñas, y Rose volvió a sentir esa onda de juventud en su interior. ¡Qué mejor manera de pasarse el fin de semana!

Al estar moviéndose de un lado para el otro, Rose se acercó cada vez más a la vitrina de la tienda, donde habían modelos de plástico que llevaban otros vestidos de novia. Siguió dando vueltas hasta que tocó una de las modelos y casi se caen. Al recobrar el balance miró a través de la vitrina.

--

Weasley se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban en un estado de shock, mientras se cubría la frente con una mano y con la otra sujetaba un ramo de flores. Estaba vestida de _novia_.

Scorpius se quedó mirándola de vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron. Pudo identificar un brillo en los ojos de la chica que no ha visto desde el año pasado, desde el incidente. Respiro lentamente mientras Weasley volvía a su típica compostura y sus ojos perdían el brillo especial.

La chica rompió el contacto visual y miró al suelo, al parecer estaba avergonzada.

¿Pero de qué? Se veía _fantástica_ en ese vestido…

Espera.

¿Un Malfoy diciendo que una Weasley se veía bien? No, gracias. Se veía ridícula, seguramente estaba muy desesperada por casarse con su estúpido novio que fue a comprarse un vestido de bodas. Eso debía ser.

Otra chica, unos años mayor que Scorpius, se acerco a Weasley y la agarró del brazo. Ella también llevaba un vestido de novia. Era Victoire Weasley, la nieta mayor del clan. Scorpius se acordaba de verla cuando estaba en su primer año. Al parecer las dos estaban desesperadas. Ja, ja, ja.

Hermes le tocó el hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, para que los dos siguieran caminando.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paró? –preguntó su amigo, pues todos saben que a Scorpius le aborrece quedarse parado en la mitad de la calle.

Scorpius se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

-Nada.

--

Era su fin. Todos se iban a burlar de ella. Ray la iba a dejar, pensando que era una loca desesperada y se quedará solterona hasta que muera, rodeada de gatos y gnomos. Sería recordada como la hazmerreír del año.

Al llegar al castillo estaba esperando las burlas con los brazos abiertos, pero nadie dijo nada. Los estudiantes seguían haciendo cosas que sólo les importa a ellos. Era como si Malfoy no hubiese contado su escena vergonzosa.

Frunció el ceño y caminó hacia su Sala Común en el séptimo piso del castillo, y nadie dijo nada que sea de burla. Entro por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y encontró a Ray con sus amigos y Albus sentados en un rincón de la sala. Se acercó a ellos aún con el ceño fruncido y Ray se dio cuenta que había llegado.

-Hola Rose, ¿te divertiste? –preguntó antes de darle un beso en la frente, sin notar la extraña cara que tenía la chica- Nosotros nos quedamos e hicimos una guerra de nieve.

-Qué bueno –dijo ella sin mostrar bastante interés en lo que su novio había hecho ese día.

Albus estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con uno de sus compañeros y parecía demasiado concentrado como para fijarse en su prima. El otro chico tenía la misma posición.

Rose suspiró antes de empezar a mover las piezas del tablero, usando estrategias que su padre le había enseñado, e hizo que Albus ganara.

-Gracias, Rose –dijo y su compañero lanzó un bufido molesto.

-De nada –dijo ella-. Voy a mi habitación, estoy muy cansada –mintió.

Ray abrazó su cintura y le plantó un corto beso en los labios.

-Pero apenas hemos estado juntos hoy, Rosie –se quejó.

Rose le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo y pasó sus brazos por los del chico.

-Estoy muy cansada, en serio –mintió otra vez-. Mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos, lo prometo.

Ray pareció satisfecho con esa propuesta, ya que soltó su cintura y la dejó irse después de otro beso en su mejilla.

Al llegar a su habitación se tiró sobre su cama, cerró sus ojos y no los abrió hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Hoy tuvieron suerte. Iba a actualizar maniana, pero me di cuenta que no iba a tener tiempo para usar mi computador, y tampoco tendria tiempo el miercoles. Asi que, hoy siendo una excepcion, los futuros capitulos seran colgados a mitad de semana.**

**Ya se que el capitulo no es tan largo como el ultimo, pero una de las cosas mas importantes de la historia paso aqui (adivinen que es!). Nuevamente muchas gracias a los anonimos. Perdonenme por demorarme tanto en responder sus reiews. Mi excusa es la misma de siempre (colegio) y tomara tiempo -muuuuucho- para cambiarla.**

_atte._

**Primas.Potter**


	7. Extraordinario

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capitulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el proposito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la pelicula "Cuando Harry conocio a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha pelicula.

El "--" se usa cuando se cambia de punto de vista

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose**_

**Extraordinario**

**_El verano siguiente…_**

_-¿Porqué tomaste tus electivos avanzados? –preguntó Scorpius-. Siempre me ha dado curiosidad –añadió al ver la cara de la chica._

_Weasley suspiró y dejó la prenda que tenía en su mano en el canasto más cercano._

_-Porque mi madre fue la más inteligente de su generación. De hecho, ella ha sido una de las estudiantes más brillantes del siglo pasado. Como su hija, todos esperan lo mismo de mí, hasta incluso mi padre. Él siempre me esa diciendo que debo aprobar todo, que tengo el cerebro para ser la más brillante de nuestra generación._

_-¿Y por eso estas tomando cursos de quinto? –volvió a preguntar._

_-Sí, por eso. Además que quiero ser sanadora cuando salga de Hogwarts, y lo más difícil que sean los cursos para mí, lo mejor._

_Scorpius se quedó mirando a Weasley por unos momentos. Desvió sus ojos al ver lo incómoda que se sentía la chica._

_-Ya veo… te debes sentir bajo mucha presión todo el tiempo –razonó. De alguna manera, ahora entendía la situación en la que Weasley estaba cada día._

_-Eres la primera persona que hace esa conclusión –susurró ella._

_Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un largo rato._

_-_Señor Malfoy…

_Scorpius acercaba su mano lentamente a la de Weasley._

-Señor Malfoy, es hora de despertarse –escuchó a su elfo domestico.

Gruñó antes de abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con la criatura al lado de su cama.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó molesto mientras se sentaba en su cama de dos plazas.

-Es hora de despertarse, señor, además que hay dos señoritas esperándolo en la entrada de la casa –dijo el elfo, siguiendo a su maestro hacia el armario.

Su información, al parecer, despertó completamente a Scorpius. El chico se olvido de lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia su ventana que daba a la entrada de la mansión de los Mafloy.

-_Mierda_… -murmuró debajo de su aliento.

Al otro lado del gigantesco portón había dos chicas con los brazos cruzados. Una rubia y una morena. Las dos vivían en el pueblo cercano y, bueno, Scorpius estaba saliendo con las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Diles que no estoy aquí –dijo-. Que me he ido a vivir a… Rusia.

-Como usted ordene, señor –respondió el elfo antes de hacer una reverencia y desaparecer.

Pronto él iba a poder desaparecerse. Miró hacia fuera y la luz del sol le llegó a su rostro, cegándolo por unos momentos. Después de un rato, vio un punto negro acercarse a su ventana y sonrió para sus adentros.

--

-Está bien, Rosie –dijo Lily, sentada en la cocina de la Madriguera, bastante aburrida.

-No, no está bien… ¿qué pasa si… si…?

-¿Si repruebas algo? –preguntó Albus, haciendo que su prima dieran un respingo al oír la palabra que empieza con "r".

Rose siguió caminando en círculos alrededor de la cocina mientras sus dos primos y Hugo la seguían con la mirada. Ella nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa, ni siquiera cuando tuvo Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza.

-Rose… -nunca supo lo que su hermano iba a decir, ya que escuchó el sonido de alas afuera, interrumpiendo su caminata.

La chica corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió ancha, para dejar a las dos lechuzas entrar. Empezó a dar pequeños saltitos mientras Albus desamarraba las cartas de las patas de las lechuzas. Le quitó de las manos el sobre que tenía su nombre escrito y se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos.

Hasta aquí era. Todos sus sueños están metidos en un pequeño sobre, escritos en un pergamino. Ahí mismo se encontraba su futuro.

¿Qué pasaba si no alcanzaba las notas necesarias para cumplir su sueño? Siempre hay hombres ricos en busca de mujeres inteligentes, bromearían Lily y Victoire. Pero ella no quería ser la futura esposa de un hombre rico que no la dejara ganarse su propio dinero y fuera egoísta y machista y…

Al abrir el sobre, el pergamino que contenía cayó al suelo ya que sus manos estaban temblando de tanto nervio. Se hincó para recogerlo, y con los dedos de su mano derecha desdobló la carta para ver sus resultados.

**Transformaciones**- Extraordinario

**Herbología**- Extraordinario

**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**- Extraordinario

**Pociones**- Extraordinario

**Encantamientos**- Extraordinario

**Astronomía**- Extraordinario

**Historia** **de** **la** **Magia**- Extraordinario

**Runas** **Antiguas**- Extraordinario

**Aritmancia**- Extraordinario

--

**Transformaciones**- Extraordinario

**Herbología**- Extraordinario

**Defensa** **Contra** **las** **Artes** **Oscuras**- Extraordinario

**Pociones**- Extraordinario

**Encantamientos**- Extraordinario

**Astronomía**- Extraordinario

**Historia** **de** **la** **Magia**- Extraordinario

**Runas** **Antiguas**- Extraordinario

**Aritmancia**- Extraordinario

Perfecto. Ahora iba a poder tomar cursos de séptimo año y mostrarle a Weasley quién es el más brillante de su generación.

--

-Tres Extraordinarios, el resto Supera las Expectativas excepto Adivinación –recitó Albus, leyendo su carta-. No está mal, pero estoy seguro que Rose tuvo sólo Extraordinarios, ¿no es cierto, Rose? ¿Rose?

Albus miró a su prima, quien estaba en un estado de shock. Rose pudo sentir cómo los ojos de Albus iban de su rostro hacia el pergamino que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡Todos son Extraordinario! –exclamó Hugo, mientras Lily daba un grito de alegría.

-¡Siempre lo supe! Hugo, me debes la apuesta.

Rose se cayó en sus rodillas. Todos sus ramos… ¿Extraordinarios? Empezó a respirar pesadamente, y un flash de su futura vida pasó por su mente. Ella, ella curando a otros magos, haciendo complicadas cirugías, asistiendo a los necesitados… su sueño, hecho realidad. Un tic apareció en su boca, mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Escuchó los pasos de gente entrando a la cocina. Todos estaban esperando por su reacción. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire a sus pulmones.

-Me lo esperaba –dijo arrogantemente, y después miró a sus primos quienes estaban confundidos.

Lanzó una carcajada por sus reacciones, seguida por otra, y otra, y otra. Hugo, Albus y Lily la ayudaron a levantarse para felicitarla, mientras la abuela Weasley gritaba acerca de algo que involucraba una cena especial, su plato favorito, y miles de millones de abrazos. ¿Y se iba a quejar? No. Este ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, si no el mejor.

Al terminar de ser felicitada por sus primos y abuela, se giró hacia su madre que también estaba en la cocina. Hermione Weasley, tan orgullosa, abrazó a su hija y Rose se sintió en la cima del mundo.

Todo un futuro esperándola adelante. Este era sólo el primer paso.

-Ni siquiera yo saqué tantos Extraordinarios, Rosie, estoy muy orgullosa de ti –dijo su madre.

Nada. Es decir, nada, iba a intervenir entre ella y su camino.

Subió a la habitación de las nietas con una gran sonrisa en su cara y con el sobre en una de sus manos. Debía escribirle a Ray acerca de esto, además que quería confirmar si iba a estar mañana para la boda de Victoire y Teddy. Se sentó sobre su cama y empezó a escribir.

_Querido Ray,_

No, eso sonaba muy formal para ellos. Aunque sea querido, no sonaba tan bien. Él era más que querido, Rose sonrió, él era su novio y no temía esconderlo. Tajó lo que recién había escrito y empezó de nuevo.

_Queridísimo Ray,_

Ugh, peor. ¿Será que el nombre de Ray no suena muy bien al ser escrito después de Querido o sus derivados? Suspiró y, otra vez, tajó lo que recién había escrito y empezó de nuevo, esta vez sin parar hasta llegar al final. Al terminar la carta, la examinó para ver si había algunos errores e hizo una sonrisa ladeada al encontrar ninguno. Después de repasarla por unas cuantas veces, se detuvo en la parte superior del pedazo de pergamino.

_Querido Ray,_

_Queridísimo Ray,_

_Hola Ray, ¿cómo has estado? No nos hemos escrito en mucho tiempo, y quería saber si ibas a venir mañana a la boda de Teddy y Victoire. Ellos quieren que vengas, ya piensan que eres parte de la familia, qué tonto, ¿no? Respóndeme cuando leas esto, te echo de menos._

_Un beso y abrazo,_

_Rosie._

_PD: ¿Adivina qué? ¡Me saqué sólo Extraordinarios en los Timos! ¿A ti cómo te fue? Prométeme que me contaras, ¿vale?_

Suspiró y agarró otro pesado de pergamino, donde reescribió la carta sin los tajos. Esa copia se la quedaría ella, por si acaso. Su lechuza estaba en la ventana, mirando a Rose con sus inmensos ojos. Rose ató la carta en su pata, le dio unos chuches, y la lechuza desapareció en el oriente. La chica se quedó mirando cómo su lechuza se iba volando en el cielo, mientras se mordía la lengua nerviosa. ¿Pero de qué? Seguro que de mañana. Es decir, es el gran día de su prima y ella era la dama de honor, un titulo del que estaba tan honrada de llevar como su placa de prefecta. Era eso, nada más. Tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo frente de todos sus parientes y desilusionar a Victoire.

El sol se estaba poniendo y se fue a acostar a su cama. Mañana será un día muy intenso, pensaba mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos, lo mejor será una larga siesta. Victoire no volvería hasta muy tarde, estaba en su fiesta de soltera con sus amigas del trabajo y la escuela. Rose no quiso ir, quería esperar por los resultados, además que aun era menor de edad.

Debía despertarse temprano mañana. Le prometió a Victoire que se peinarían y vestirían juntas. Su vestido… el sólo echo de recordad que Scorpius Malfoy la vio vestida de novia le daba escalofrío en su espalda y la sonrojaba. Qué vergüenza. Pero a la misma vez, él no le contó a nadie, sólo los dos sabían qué había pasado. Era siempre así, sólo los dos sabían las consecuencias de sus actos. No, mentira. Rose no sabia porqué Malfoy era tan pesado con ella cada vez que se encontraban. Bueno, él era pesado con cualquier persona que no pudiera darle beneficios, pero con Rose él era diferente. Tenia su propia forma de cómo tratarla, y ha estado pensando cuales serian las razones por comportarse así con ella.

Pero cómo sea, buenas noches.

--

Sostuvo el largo paquete en sus manos. En un lado era largo y delgado, en el otro era ancho y arrugado.

-¿Qué es esto? –Scorpius preguntó.

Su padre estaba parado frente de él, con los brazos detrás de su espalda. A pesar de haber crecido hasta sobrepasar la altura de su padre, Scorpius aún sentía que Draco Malfoy tenía un aire superior al suyo cada vez que estaban en el mismo cuarto.

-Te lo mereces por tus TIMOs, no muchos consiguen Extraordinario en todos los ramos –dijo.

La relación entre él y su padre ha cambiado desde la primera vez que abordo el expreso de Hogwarts. Scorpius sabía que su comportamiento no ha sido del mejor, por lo que su padre le había dado más espacio, alejándose cada vez más de el. Sí, a veces le molestaba por ser tan frío hacia sus padres, pero sabía que de todas las cosas que podrían darle, lo único que se merecía era la indiferencia.

-Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Scorpius –añadió-. Al igual que tus abuelos.

Sus abuelos. El abuelo Malfoy era su favorito. Scorpius se encontraba más parecido a él que a cualquier otro pariente, lo admiraba mucho a pesar de lo que había hecho en el pasado. A pesar de todo lo que su familia hizo en el pasado…

-Gracias –Scorpius se encontró con los ojos de su padre.

Aunque él no sea el típico padre, Draco Malfoy mostraba su preocupación hacia Scorpius cuando era necesario. No era sobre protector.

Dejo sus pensamientos al lado cuando escuchó a su padre decir que abriera su regalo. Las manos de Scorpius desenvolvieron el paquete y se encontró con una nueva escoba.

-Merlín –murmuró impresionado-. Sale al mercado en Diciembre, ¿Cómo pudiste…?

No pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que su padre se había ido del cuarto. Scorpius hizo una sonrisa ladeada mientras agarraba su nueva escoba. Era liviana y la madera no tenía ni una astilla, la paja era oscura y estaba lisa. Era perfecta. Era la nueva Rayo Veloz.

-Gracias, papá.

--

_Él sostuvo una prenda del tamaño de todo el canasto en sus manos mientras ella reía._

_-Seguro que los dos cabemos aquí –bromeó, mientras tomaba uno de los extremos de la ropa interior. Sus dedos rozaron con la parte de atrás de su mano y sintió un cosquilleo correr por su brazo._

_Se miraron a los ojos. Joyas plateadas enterrándose en el suelo marrón. Joyas brillantes y difíciles de encontrar. Alzo su mano para tocar la cara del chico, pero no sintió nada. Siguió buscando y toco algo parecido a la madera, por lo que siguió buscando hasta…_

-Rose, ¿qué estas buscando?

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con la cabellera flameante de Lily Potter. Se maldijo a si misma por lo bajo al ver que su mano estaba tocado la pared de su habitación.

-Nada –gruñó.

Se levanto perezosamente, mientras Lily iba al armario y sacaba su vestido. La boda. Era hoy. Repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron y se deshizo de cualquier aspecto que tuviera de cansada. Miró hacia el reloj. 9 AM, aun había tiempo.

-A propósito –empezó su prima-, Ray te escribió ayer después que te quedaras dormida, la carta esta sobre tu velador.

Con solo escuchar el nombre de Ray, Rose corrió hacia su velador, donde encontró el sobre que Lily le había mencionado. Lo abrió tan rápido que casi rompió el papel.

_Si, si voy a la boda. Nos vemos mañana. Debo decirte algo._

_Ray_

Frunció el ceño al releer la carta. Generalmente le mandaba un ensayo cuando la escribía ¿y ahora este repentino cambio? Sacudió su cabeza y sacó su vestido del armario.

-¿Sabes donde está Victoire? –preguntó.

Lily se encogió los hombros, dando a saber que ella tampoco sabia donde la mayor de los nietos Weasley estaba.

-Ya llegara –le aseguró-. Victoire nunca se perdería un evento donde ella fuese el centro de atención.

Y era verdad, ya que al minuto siguiente la aludida entro a la habitación, evitando a sus dos primas menores.

-Estoy bien –dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama. Al parecer se estaba hablando a sí misma.

-Vic, debemos empezar a vestirnos. Debemos llegar a las tres de la tarde y todavía tienes que arreglarte –le anunció Rose.

Victoire asintió muchas veces antes de pararse de su cama torpemente e ir al armario.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lily con cara curiosa.

Era la primera vez que Rose veía a su prima mayor tan nerviosa. Preocupada, le tocó el codo para que parara de buscar su vestido en el armario. Victoire la miró aprensivamente para después abrazarlas.

-Es sólo que… este es un gran paso.

Rose abrazó más a su prima antes de hablar.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Será el mejor día de tu vida.

Al separarse, pudo ver que su prima tenía los ojos cristalizados y estaba sonriendo. Rose tenia que asegurarse que su prima iba a tener el mejor día de su vida.

Unas horas más tarde…

-Estamos reunidos hoy para presenciar la unión entre Teddy Lupin y Victoire Weasley –empezó el juez.

Rose pasó su mirada a través de la sala. La mayoría de la gente que estaba ahí eran parientes o amigos de familia. Sus tíos Fleur y Hill estaban sentados en la primera fila, acompañados por los abuelos Arthur y Molly y los abuelos maternos de Victoire. Al otro lado de la sala estaba la señora Tonos, sentada al lado de tío Harry y tía Ginny con sus padres y primos. Siguió mirando hasta más atrás hasta encontrar a un chico de piel oscura en una de las últimas filas de asientos. Rose le sonrió a Ray, quien le sonrió nerviosamente de vuelta. Esa sonrisa le hizo recordar de su carta… ¿a qué se habrá referido? Pronto sabrá, ya que entre ellos no había ni un solo secreto.

Miró hacia el altar, donde Victoire y Teddy tenían las manos entrelazadas y miraban al juez. A pesar que su prima le estaba dando la espalda, Rose sabía que se veía mejor que nunca (si es que eso era posible). El vestido blanco que habían escogido el año pasado le quedaba mejor que nunca, y su cabello largo estaba tomado y cubierto por el velo.

Inconscientemente apretó el ramo de flores que tenía en sus manos, imaginando que era ella la que estaba parada en el altar, y que sus dedos eran los que estaban entrelazados con su futuro marido. Extrañamente, al mirar a Teddy se imaginó a un hombre con cabello bastante claro estando en su posición y entrelazando las manos de Rose, pero ella se deshizo de esa imagen lo más pronto que pudo para reemplazarla con una de Ray.

Pero de nuevo, extrañamente, esa imagen parecía rara e incorrecta. Rose dudó la razón de eso, pero no le dio más vueltas ya que escucho al juez decir la palabra "voto".

-Yo, Teddy Lupin, prometo cuidar a Victoire Weasley hasta que la muerte nos separe. En enfermedad y salud, para siempre –dijo el novio al ponerle la argolla a su prima. Tal vez se había imaginado a un hombre rubio porque el pelo de Teddy estaba más claro.

-Yo, Victoire Weasley, prometo cuidar a Teddy Lupin hasta que la muerte nos separe. En enfermedad y salud, para siempre –dijo su prima, y por su tono de voz, Rose pudo descifrar que estaba sonriendo.

-Ahora los declaro señor y señora Lupin –anunció el juez-. Puede besar a la novia.

* * *

**Holaaas!! Muchas muchas MCHAS gracias por todos sus reviews!! No saben cuanto los amo!! Nuevamente gracias a los anonimos que no puedo responderles. **

**Este capitulo tuvo un pokitin RosexScorpius, xq los dos estaban pensando acerca del otro. Si se, medio aburrido pero todo esto tiene una razon para los siguientes capitulos. **

**Dejen criticas constructivas, tomates, lechugas... todo es aceptado ;) Solo aprieta el Go! i escribe unas cuantas lineas, ok??**

_atte._

**Primas.Potter**

**Pd: he estado re-editando los primeros capitulos del fic, y los subo en los fines de semana. Por eso es que pareciera como si hubiese actualizado cuando, en realidad, no lo hice :P**


	8. Not Ready To Make Nice

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capitulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el proposito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la pelicula "Cuando Harry conocio a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha pelicula.

El "--" se usa cuando se cambia de punto de vista

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose**_

**Not Ready To Make Nice**

Y, después que los novios se besaron, todo se volvió un remolino de eventos. Rose ni se dio cuenta lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo hasta que estaba bailando con Molly en el patio de la Madriguera, rodeada por el resto de los invitados a la boda.

-¡Adoro las bodas, bebidas por doquier! –escuchó a James exclamar. Las dos chicas lo miraron y lanzaron sonoras carcajadas.

Su primo tenía una botella de ron en una mano y su brazo estaba rodeando el cuello de una de las amigas de Victoire, quien se reía de el mientras trataban de no perder el equilibrio. La música estaba muy fuerte, y toda la gente joven que estuvo invitada a la boda estaba bailando mientras los mayores conversaban animadamente. Molly tomó su mano y las dos salieron de la pista de baile y fueron a sentarse con Albus y una de las primas francesas de Victoire.

-¿Entonces no entiendes nada de lo que te hablo? –preguntó Albus.

-_Je ne parle pas anglais_ –respondió ella, haciendo un ademán con su mano y negando con su cabeza.

Por lo que Rose pudo darse cuenta, a Albus no le daba ni un comino que la prima francesa no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Pues claro, siendo una octava veela tenía sus ventajas, pensó Rose.

Molly suspiró, dando a entender que ella también pensaba lo mismo de su primo. Rose rió por lo bajo mientras Albus trataba de balbucear cosas en francés.

-_Fromage_… _Pardon_ mi francés, _mademoiselle_ –decía, mientras la cara de la prima francesa se ponía cada vez más confusa.

Louis llegó a la mesa, y su prima empezó a hablarle en un francés bastante rápido, explicando algo ya que señalaba disimuladamente a Albus. Louis dijo algo en francés y los dos rieron.

-Fromage es queso, Al –le susurró Rose al oído.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te recuerdo que le pedí a Victoire que me enseñara palabras en francés, tonto –dijo entre risas.

Molly se unió a ella y las dos vieron a Albus sentirse miserable. Rose sintió alguien tocándole el hombro y dio un respingo. Al darse vuelta se encontró con Ray y recordó su carta.

-Hola, Ray –se paró para abrazar a su novio, pero este parecía bastante distante en su abrazo.

-Rosie –oh no, sólo la llamaba Rosie cuando algo pasaba-, ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado para conversar?

A pesar de que físicamente se viera tan nervioso y distante al Ray que Rose conocía, su voz sonaba firme y llena de confianza. Después de decirles a sus primos que iba a volver en diez minutos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ray y ambos fueron a la parte más lejana de los terrenos de la Madriguera. Estaban cerca de los árboles donde los abuelos Weasley sacaban manzanas y se detuvieron debajo de uno.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó preocupada, imaginándose lo peor.

Ray soltó su mano y se tocó el pelo como si estuviera nervioso. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y le dio la espalda, haciendo que Rose volviera a imaginarse en lo peor. Después de unos segundos, se dio vuelta y volvió a acercarse a Rose, mirándola con determinación. La chica, tan preocupada, tomó su rostro en sus manos e hizo que la mirara a los ojos para entender qué era lo que pasaba en su mente.

-Ray…

El chico la besó y se apartó tímidamente, para después besarla de nuevo. Rose, confundida, le respondió el beso como siempre lo hacía mientras sentía el tronco tocando su espalda. Él llevó los brazos de la chica a su cuello, para después rodear su cintura y acercarla más a él. Aún sin saber la razón por la que Ray estaba profundizando el beso, Rose lo dejó. Ray llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Rose para acariciarla, mientras la otra mano descendía lentamente desde su cintura hasta su muslo…

-¡No! –exclamó, empujando a su novio.

Ambos estaban respirando pesadamente y se miraban a los ojos. Rose sintió una ola de furia pasar por sus venas al ver la expresión indignada de Ray.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él, bastante enojado.

-Porque no quiero, Ray –era la primera vez que Rose se escuchaba tan molesta-. No estamos listos.

-Rose, hemos estado juntos por un año –dijo, mientras se acercaba lentamente- ¿No crees que es hora de… de dar otro paso a nuestra relación?

Rose trataba de evitar su mirada mientras sentía los dedos de su mano rozar su mejilla. ¡Por eso estaba tan nervioso, cabeza de escoba!

-No –repitió.

-¿Por qué? –repitió el también, y Rose sintió miedo al ver que el volumen de su voz aumentó- Rose, tú me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que yo no te dejaría…

Pero ahora, en este instante, no estaba segura si conocía a Ray Singh o no.

-Te quiero, Rose… te quiero… -susurró en su oído, mientras volvía a poner sus manos en su cintura.

-¡No sigas! –dijo por lo alto mientras lo empujaba y se iba de vuelta a la fiesta.

Se sentía más furiosa que nunca.

-¡Bien, si lo quieres dejar hasta aquí fantástico! –gritó Ray, también molesto.

Nada, es decir, nada iba a detenerla.

-¡Rose, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

_Nada_…

-¡Vuelve!

Oh, ¡cómo deseaba ser mayor de edad para callarlo con un hechizo!

-¡Rose Weasley!

O mejor, tirarle su varita.

-¡Vuelve ahora mismo o rompemos!

Al escuchar la última palabra, Rose se detuvo inconscientemente. Sintió lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Eran de enojo, molestia, desilusión. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a caminar hacia la fiesta sin mirar atrás, sin escuchar los gritos de Ray.

Y, honestamente, la pasó mucho mejor después del asunto de Ray. La fiesta siguió hasta las 6 de la mañana, pero hasta incluso después que terminó no estaba cansada. Puede que el hecho que ahora no estaba atada a ninguna persona la hiciera sentirse más libre, más… diferente. A la mañana siguiente se encontró cantando a todo pulmón la nueva canción de los Dragones de Liverpool junto a Lily mientras estaban limpiando el patio. Después se encontró en su dormitorio limpiando –y tarareando la misma canción- cuando escuchó que alguien entraba.

-Hola, Rosie –era Victoire, y por su expresión, Rose supo que alguien le había contado de su pelea con Ray-. Lo siento…

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que la menor de las dos levantó su mano para que se callara.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –Victoire sonrió.

-¿Y me vas a contar lo que pasó? –preguntó su prima cautelosamente.

-No es importante –respondió Rose desinteresadamente-. Fue una cosa estúpida –mintió-, sólo nos peleamos y eso fue todo.

Victoire la miró aprensivamente antes de ir a abrazarla.

-A propósito –dijo-, mira lo que tengo -de su bolsillo sacó un sobre. Rose lo miró curiosa.- Es para ti.

Rose tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió. Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza de un instante al otro. Era una foto. Una foto de ella y Victoire. Ambas vestidas de novia, posando, haciendo caras graciosas. Un vestido blanco. Un vestido de novia.

_Malfoy_.

Lo primero que quiso hacer con la foto fue romperla en picadillos, pero después recordó lo mucho que significaba para su prima y para ella, así que se resistió.

-Esto es… wow, Vicky, te pasaste –dijo antes de abrazar a su prima por segunda vez.

-Quería que la tuvieras, yo tengo otra más.

Rose volvió a mirar la foto, y ahora las dos primas estaban saludando a la cámara mientras reían. Y no pudo negarlo, ese vestido le quedaba perfecto. Tal vez volvería a la tienda sólo para verlo por una vez más…

Con un movimiento de varita, Victoire puso la foto de Rose en un marco de manera que apareció mágicamente de la nada.

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo-. Teddy no puede esperar más hasta que lleguemos a Roma.

Rose le sonrió a su prima una última vez antes de despedirse de ella. Victoire desapareció con un crack, dejando a la menor sola en la habitación.

Se sentó en su cama de nuevo y contempló la foto por unos minutos. Reía cada vez que se veía a ella y a su prima reír en la foto, recordando viejas anécdotas, sin que el nombre de Ray pasara por su mente ni un instante. ¿Quién habrá dicho que romper con tu novio sería tan difícil? ¡Se sentía espléndida, mejor que nunca! Mejor que cuando estaba saliendo con Ray, ese hoyo en su pecho ya no se sentía. Aunque sabía que en el fondo de su corazón no le importaría volver con su ex, esta cosa de volver a ser soltera se sentía bien.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a tararear "Feelin' Good" de Michael Bublé, un cantante canadiense que se hacía pasar por muggle, pero que en verdad era mago. Su madre estaba loca por él, algo que molestaba bastante a su padre. ¿Pero quién no estaría loca de…?

-¡Rose! –dijo Albus.

La aludida miró por su ventana y encontró a Albus con Louis, James, Fred y Hugo. Los cinco chicos llevaban una escoba en su brazo, excepto su hermano quien llevaba dos.

-¿Qué quieren? –trató de sonar molesta, pero no pudo esconder su sonrisa.

-Lily dijo que no quería jugar –empezó su hermano.

Oh estos hombres de ella…

-Y Dominique y Molly están muy ocupadas ayudando a la abuela –siguió Louis -. Además que te recordamos que Victoire se fue a Roma con Teddy…

Y creían que iba a caer en su trampa.

-Roxanne fue al pueblo con mi mamá –dijo Fred, contrastando sus dientes blancos con su piel tostada.

Buena suerte que eran parientes…

-Lucy es muy pequeña para jugar –James apoyó su codo en el hombro de Fred-, y también fue con tía Angelina al pueblo.

…o sino hubiese pensado que estaban locos.

-Y como nosotros somos cinco… -sonrió Albus mientras Hugo le pasaba una de sus escobas a James.

¿Pero qué más podía decir?

-Queremos tener un número par –terminó James.

Quidditch era su pasión secreta. ¿Y se preguntan porqué secreta? Por que nadie en Hogwarts sabía que Rose Weasley era una fanática del deporte.

James hechizó la escoba para que se levantara sola y fuese a la ventana de Rose. La chica, aún sonriendo, tomó el objeto y salió volando de su ventana seguida de sus primos y hermano. Lo mejor de jugar con sus parientes masculinos era que no eran delicados con ella cuando jugaban Quidditch. Y ella, de vuelta, no era nada delicada con ellos. Bueno, como si alguna vez fuera delicada con sus primos.

Y como pasó hoy, pasó el resto de sus días de verano. Jugando Quidditch con cualquier persona que estuviese acompañándola. Generalmente era Hugo, ya que pasó todo Agosto en su casa. O Lily, quien venía a visitarla regularmente. Este verano estuvo jugando Quidditch más que ningún otro y, por Merlín, hasta incluso ella admitía que tenía un talento escondido.

-¡Únete al equipo de Quidditch, Rosie! –gritó Lily, cuando la susodicha hizo otro gol en el aro hecho a mano que usaban-. Así ganaríamos cada partido.

Rose rió tratando de sonar humilde. Lástima que no funcionó.

-Pero los buscadores son los que hacen ganar el juego, ¿no? –dijo encogiéndose los hombros. Lily rodó sus ojos.

-Sí, pero con tantos goles que harías no importaría si el equipo enemigo atrapa la snitch o no.

Rose pensó por unos segundos. Unirse al equipo de Quidditch, ¿eh? Iba a entrar en su sexto año, y necesitaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo libre para hacer sus deberes. Pero Quidditch era Quidditch… y no podría guardar sus ganas de jugar por mucho más tiempo. Merlín, ¡el deporte se había convertido en su manera de vivir! Qué bueno que aún la dejaba leer sus libros de la escuela para estudiar las cosas que debía saber este año, algo que ha estado haciendo desde que había vuelto del callejón Diagon con sus brazos llenos de libros.

--

Atrapó la quaffle de nuevo. A pesar que su padre haya sido buscador en sus tiempos, Scorpius tenía un talento para ser un guardián increíble. Todos pensaban lo mismo, y se daba la molestia de recordárselo a todos los jugadores de los equipos contrarios cada vez que atrapaba la quaffle.

¿Y qué más podía hacer? ¿Actuar como un galán cada vez que una chica digna de él pasara delante de su mirada? ¿Recordarle a Potter que él era mejor?

Oh, no, espera. Ya hacía todas esas cosas todos los días en Hogwarts.

Atrapó otra quaffle que Hermes le había lanzado al verlo distraído.

-Lo siento, compañero –dijo arrogantemente-, pero hasta incluso distraído agarraré las quaffles.

Hermes mostró una sonrisa ladeada y Scorpius lo imitó. Ambos descendieron del cielo para ir a la Mansión Malfoy caminando. ¿Qué acaso no mencionó que tenía su propio campo de Quidditch? Por algo era tan bueno en el deporte, aunque nació con ese talento entre otros. Por ejemplo, sacó resultados perfectos en sus TIMOs, algo que le dejaba tomar cursos de séptimo año –es decir, avanzados- junto a chicas mayores que él.

Bingo.

Aparte de esparcirlo por la cara de Potter, quien seguro que alcanzó puntajes bastante pobres. Perdedor.

Ah, este año iba a ser lindo, predijo.

* * *

**El nombre del capitulo lo saque de la cancion "Not Ready To Make Nice" de Dixie Chicks. El otro dia vi un documental acerca de la banda y es muy bueno, veanlo!**

**La primera linea que dice James en este capitulo la saque de Piratas del Caribe 1, cuando Jack dice "I love weddings, drinks all around!" o algo asi.**

**Y este es el final de la PRIMERA PARTE del fanfic! Woot woot! La segunda parte empezara en una o dos semanas, porque me he dado cuenta que no tengo mucho avanzado y deberia empezar a terminar la primera mitad del sexto anio :P estoy segura que no los desilusionara ;) porque a mi no me ha desilusionado PARA NADA. Esta segunda parte va a ser contada desde la perspectiva de Rose, porque me es mas facil escribir asi y creo que deja que los lectores se pongan en los zapatitos de Rosie Posie :) Ademas que veran cambios en Rose, su personalidad y su manera de ver el mundo.**

**Nuevamente muchas MUCHAS MUCHAS gracias por todos sus reviews (dieciseis wow!), me impresiono al ver que mas personas leian la historia :) Se lo debo a ustedes mis fieles lectores. Puede que me demore mas actualizando ahora porque estoy de vacaciones y weno... ustedes saben, FIESTA!! jajaja pero no me olvidare que mis fieles lectores estaran esperando un nuevo capitulo, asi que hare mi mejor ezfuerzo. He llegado a quererlos mucho :)**

_atte._

**Primas.Potter**

**Pd: he estado re-editando los primeros capitulos del fic, y los subo en los fines de semana. Por eso es que pareciera como si hubiese actualizado cuando, en realidad, no lo hice :P  
**

**Pd2: NECESITO BETA! Si es que no se han dado cuenta, el fic tiene haaartos errores gramaticales y faltas de ortografia. Megustaria encontrar a alguien que pueda corregirlo.**


	9. SEGUNDA PARTE

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capitulos:** Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el proposito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la pelicula "Cuando Harry conocio a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha pelicula.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo tiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

El "--" se usa cuando se cambia de punto de vista

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose**_

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Scorpius Malfoy es oficialmente la persona que menos me gusta en el planeta**

Me miré en el espejo. Llevaba una linda blusa y una falda de verano. Sí, a pesar de haber empezado Septiembre, todavía hacía calor. Mi piel estaba más oscura por todas las horas que pase debajo del sol practicando Quidditch o leyendo un libro (a propósito, sacaron una nueva versión de Hogwarts: Una Historia y no me importó esperar cuatro horas para conseguir mi copia). Mi pelo estaba igual que siempre, lo mismo con mis pecas y ojos azules.

-Me gusta como te ves –dijo mi reflejo en el espejo.

-Gracias –dije yo sonriendo educadamente.

Agarré mi baúl y la jaula con mi lechuza como una buena estudiante, y bajé a la cocina a esperar a mi familia. El primero en entrar fue Hugo y sus cosas, quien había crecido más de una cabeza desde el final del año pasado. Lamentablemente, ahora me llamaba enana y me hacia _sentir_ enana. Como sea.

-¿No te estarás olvidando de algo? –me preguntó al ver una de mis manos libre.

-¿No? –dije yo de vuelta, sabiendo que se refería a mi escoba- Está en mi baúl, la empequeñecí con un hechizo.

Hugo asintió, seguramente pensando que mi idea era muy buena. Después de hacer lo mismo con su escoba para que no cargara tantas cosas en sus manos. Ambos habíamos comprado las mejores escobas que pudimos pagar, ya que trabajamos en las cosechas de la abuela Weasley o ayudando a los abuelos Granger en su oficina de dentistas.

Y sí, esperé otras cuatro horas más para poder comprar mi Excalibur de Plata, el modelo que precedía a Rayo Veloz. ¿Pero a quién le importaba que tuviese un modelo más lento, si este funcionaba bien?

-¿Listos, muchachos? –dijo mi querido padre al vernos esperando en la cocina.

Nos fuimos a la estación 9 y ¾ como lo hacíamos todos los años, es decir, viajando en el auto de papá. La suerte estuvo con nosotros este año, ya que en el anterior mamá tuvo que manejar por que papá había recibido una multa. Al llegar nos encontramos con la familia Potter, como costumbre. Saludamos a mis tíos para después irnos a abordar el tren.

Lamentablemente, cuando estaba a punto de subirme al tren, divisé una cabellera rubia platinada entre la multitud de gente y todo mi entusiasmo bajó a cero. Malfoy. ¿Cómo podía arruinar mi vida tan fácil? No sé. Pero como sea, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como ayudar a mi primita Lucy a subir su baúl, y encontrar el compartimiento donde mis compañeras de dormitorio se encontraban.

-Nos vemos luego –me dijo Albus, quien fue a buscar a sus amigos, dejándome sola en el pasillo.

No tuve ni momento para moverme un poco antes que alguien me hablara de nuevo.

-Miren a lo que me encontré –dijo una voz detrás de mí-, una comadreja.

De un momento a otro, mi rostro cambió de una expresión normal a una llena de asco. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con el estúpido de Malfoy, con los brazos cruzados y su típica sonrisa.

Oh, ¡cómo quisiera aplastar esa maldita sonrisa!

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –pregunté escupiendo las palabras.

El chico, sabiendo que su presencia me daba ganas de vomitar, se acercó hasta que un pergamino delgado estuviera entre nosotros mientras me miraba arrogante. ¿Se me olvidó añadir que también sería un placer sacarle los ojos de su rostro?

-Estás en mi camino, Weasley –dijo en volumen bajo.

A pesar de que sonaba altanero y se veía altanero, la punta de mi frente le llegaba a sus ojos, algo que no me hacía baja. Al contrario, Malfoy era uno de los cabrones más altos que conocía y yo casi le alcanzaba, ¿porqué debía ser tan alta?

Miré hacia sus ojos con la misma expresión y alcé una ceja.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo estoy en tu camino, y tú no estás en el mío?

Por el hombro de Malfoy pude ver a Ray con dos de sus amigos. Me estaba mirando, yo lo estaba mirando de vuelta. Mostré una sonrisa ladeada mientras me alejaba de la pestilencia que tenía a mi frente y me daba vuelta.

-Aún estás en mi camino.

Apreté mis puños hasta sentir que mis uñas se enterraban en la palma de mi mano antes de hablar.

-Cállate, Malfoy –y seguí caminando.

Maldito hijo de Banshee.

Como de costumbre, me pasé el resto del viaje conversando con mis compañeras de cuarto acerca de lo que hicimos en el verano o haciendo patrullas por el tren (y, para mi suerte, sin encontrarme con el bicho de Malfoy). Lo típico. Risas y otras cosas más, pero yo sabía que estaban tratando de evadir el tema de novios. No sé cómo, pero se enteraron que había terminado con Ray y, al parecer, era el nuevo chisme de la temporada.

-¿Cuáles son sus expectativas para este año? –preguntó Lisa.

-Salir con Albus –respondió Martha, mirándome para ver si aprobaba su idea. Yo hice un ademán con su mano antes de meterme una gragea en la boca.

Martha ha estado loca por Albus desde… que me acuerdo. Parece que desde tercer año pero mi querido primo aún no se ha fijado en ella. Pobrecita. Albus ha salido con unas cuantas chicas antes pero nada muy formal. Y lo único que Martha piensa es casarse y tener hijos al salir de la escuela, algo muy inapropiado para mi primo.

Pero bueno, ¿dónde iba?

-Unirme al equipo de Quidditch –dije yo, sonriendo ladeadamente.

Las otras chicas me miraron confundidas. Pues claro, la Weasley peculiar, la única que no mostraba fanatismo por dicho deporte, ahora quería unirse al equipo. Miré cada una de sus caras, analizando sus expresiones y encontré que la mitad de ellas estaban sorprendidas mientras la otra mitad pensaba que estaba bromeando.

-En serio –seguí al ver que nadie hablaba-. Teniendo a mis primos y a mi hermano en el equipo, ¿cómo no me iba a pasar el verano jugando?

Después de un rato en silencio (y miradas hacia mí), Martha habló.

-Buena suerte –dijo y después cambió completamente el tema, y empezó a hablar sobre la nueva entrevista de las Weird Sisters en Corazón de Bruja.

Al llegar a la estación divisé a Lucy entre los otros de primero, y fui a desearle buena suerte antes de subirme a un carro. También me encontré con Hagrid, quien, como siempre, estaba ayudando a los nuevos. Él, como todos los adultos con los que crecí, mencionó cuanto había cambiado desde que entré a Hogwarts y cosas así. Yo, como buena alumna, asentí comprensivamente cuando él hablaba y respondía todas sus preguntas.

Me fui al carro donde me esperaban Albus, Hugo, unos cuantos amigos suyos y las mías, y partimos al castillo conversando acerca de Quidditch.

-Rose se va a unir al equipo de Quidditch este año, ¿no? –dijo Albus casualmente. Yo asentí tratando de esconder mi sonrisa.- Si Wood no te acepta en el equipo le lanzo los mocos de dragón –añadió.

Rieron y después nos encontramos frente al castillo. Aunque ya han sido seis años desde la primera vez que había llegado a Hogwarts, la inmensidad de tal castillo aún le parecía impresionante. Con sus grandes y majestuosas puertas de madera, y sus ladrillos que han durado más de mil años (con excepción de las paredes que habían sido destruidas hace más de veinte años atrás), me fascinaba fácilmente con la escuela, ya que siempre encontraba nuevos escondites o atajos detrás de estatuas o pinturas.

Sentí que alguien me daba golpecitos en la espalda para que avanzara con el resto de los alumnos. Diablos, otra vez me perdí del resto de mis compañeros, quedé parada en la mitad del camino contemplando a mi colegio, sonreí. Seguí a mis compañeros hasta llegar al Gran Salón y sentarme en la mesa de mi casa. Albus y Lily se sentaron a mis lados y Hugo al frente. Conversamos acerca de cómo íbamos a ganar la copa este año.

Miré hacia la mesa de los profesores. El director Flitwick estaba sentado en el medio, aunque apenas se podía ver por lo pequeño que era. En la época de Teddy y Victoire, la profesora McGonagall era la directora de Hogwarts, y se retiró cuando yo estaba en segundo año, con la excusa de ser muy anciana para ese cargo. ¿Pero cuántos años tendrá Flitwick, entonces? ¿Quinientos? No lo sé, pero sus genes de duende lo hacían vivir por mucho más tiempo. Pues claro, él fue el profesor de Encantamientos de mis _abuelos_.

Los alumnos de primero empezaron a entrar por la puerta principal, con la profesora Sprout adelante dirigiéndolos. Las pequeñas caritas de los novatos miraban a todas direcciones, algunos impresionados y otros con curiosidad, mientras llegaban al final del pasillo entre la mesa de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Pude ver a la pequeña Lucy mirando al cielo del Gran Salón y diciéndoles algo a los chicos que estaban a su lado. Los gemelos Scamander eran los hijos de tía Luna y, que digamos, eran bastante… únicos.

Al moverme un poco más adelante, pude divisar la cabeza platinada de Malfoy. Él me estaba mirando y dijo algo parecido a "comadreja". "Pezón de Voldemort" le respondí, sonriendo maliciosamente, y él me miró con asco. Desde el incidente de cuarto, el tonto había cambiado, ahora salía con cualquier chica que pasara por sus ojos y se comportaba como un imbécil. Pero esperen, ¡él siempre ha sido un imbécil!

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts –dijo Flitwick, sacándome de mis pensamientos-. Estamos muy emocionados al ver una nueva generación entrar a nuestro humilde –"sí, claro" pensé- castillo. Por favor, ¡que la ceremonia comience, profesora Sprout!

La susodicha sacó un pergamino de un metro de largo, y se aclaró la voz antes de leer el primer nombre.

Esto va a ser divertido.

¿Se dan cuenta de mi sarcasmo?

La lista pasó lentamente. Hasta ahora había cinco chicos y seis chicas en Gryffindor, y números parecidos en las otras casas. No podía mostrarme cansada y aburrida, ya que Lucy nos estaba viendo -seguramente imaginándose a ella misma sentada entre nosotros- y debía mostrarme interesante hasta que le tocara a ella. ¿Porqué diablos debíamos tener una "W" como inicial? Si fuésemos "Easley" no tendríamos que esperar tanto, o mucho mejor sería "Asley". Pero no, debíamos ser Weasley.

-¡Lysander Scamander! –dijo Sprout, y uno de los gemelos de tía Luna se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero.

Después de unos segundos, el sombrero gritó "Ravenclaw", al igual que con su hermano Corcan. Esos niños me dan miedo.

Los nombres siguieron pasando hasta llegar a Lucy. Mi prima menor fue tímidamente hacia el taburete, y Sprout puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza, cubriéndola completamente. Pude sentir a mis primos que estaban nerviosos mientras el sombrero decidía.

-¡Gryffindor! –anunció y Lucy vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

La abrazamos y ella se fue a sentar con sus nuevos compañeros. El resto de la cena siguió normal, y a la hora de irnos a la Sala Común, tuve que dirigir a los de primero con Albus.

A la mañana siguiente me senté a desayunar con mis compañeras de cuarto. Ellas me dieron los buenos días y empecé a comer mi tostada, cuando vi a Ray caminando hacia nuestra mesa. Él se sentó con sus amigos, y también me estaba mirando.

¿Me sentía culpable? ¿Triste? ¿Lo extrañaba?

No.

Él no paró de verme hasta que Albus le tocó el hombro y se dio vuelta para hablarle. Me encogí los hombros y volví a concentrarme en mi tostada hasta que la terminé.

¿Qué acaso pensaba que iba a volver con él así de fácil? Claro, unos cuantos intercambios de miradas, después saludos y conversaciones cortas. Pero así no era como funcionaba en mi mente, no iba a volver con él así de fácil. No es que lo echara de menos o nada, de echo me gustaba la idea de ser soltera, pero no porque el quisiera volver significaba que yo también quería, ¿me entienden?

El jefe de mi casa se pasó por la mesa dándonos los nuevos horarios. Me fijé en el mío. Hoy me tocaba Pociones, Aritmancia de Séptimo Año, periodo libre, y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque cualquier otra persona pensaría que mi horario era muy pesado, no estaba nada mal conmigo. He tenido peores, como esa vez que tuve todos mis ramos con el estúpido de Malfoy en quinto año. Y el estúpido de Malfoy se sacaba mis mismas notas. Maldito sangre pura.

-Tengo Adivinanza después de Pociones –escuchó que Lisa decía, pero no le prestó más atención, ya que desde el otro lado del Gran Salón veía a Malfoy levantar una ceja mientras leía su horario.

_-¿Porqué tomaste tus electivos avanzados? –preguntó Scorpius-. Siempre me ha dado curiosidad –añadió al ver mi expresión._

Al entrar a la primera clase, me senté en una de las sillas de la primera fila, mientras los demás alumnos tomaban otros asientos detrás de mí. Albus llegó y se sentó a mi lado, y los dos nos fijamos en el pizarrón. Cuando las conversaciones cesaron, el profesor empezó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a su nueva clase de pociones –dijo-. A pesar que estamos más cortos en número, ahora tenemos a los mejores alumnos de este ramo, y espero que este año lleguemos a nuestras expectativas.

Empecé a dibujar garabatos en un pedazo de pergamino que tenía en mi mano, mientras escuchaba al profesor hablar.

-Ahora, saquen sus libros de Pociones Avanzadas, vamos a empezar con algo fácil… Oh, señor Malfoy.

Dejé de dibujar en mi pergamino. Me quedé en piedra al escuchar ese apellido. Sentía cómo Albus se daba vuelta, al igual que el resto de la clase, para ver a Malfoy entrar a la sala.

-Lo siento profesor –dijo con un tono que decía lo contrario-, tenía un asunto que resolver y lamentablemente tomó más tiempo del que pensé.

Si, claro. ¿Como jugar con otra chiquilla más, será?

Escuché a una silla arrastrarse y un bulto caerse en el suelo. No quería darme vuelta, como el resto de mi clase. No quería darle el placer de tener más atención. _Mi_ atención. El profesor resumió con su clase después de un rato y yo aún no me di vuelta.

Lo mismo pasó con mi siguiente clase.

Y la última.

¿Que acaso me estaba acosando? ¿Tanto quería arruinarme la vida que estaba en todas mis clases? Oh, y al día siguiente estaba en absolutamente todas mis clases. Y el siguiente, y el siguiente del siguiente.

¿Qué _mierda_?

Malfoy tomando cursos avanzados, esa era la mierda. Sólo la gente que sacaba Extraordinario en todos sus TIMOs tenía la posibilidad de tomar cursos de un año más avanzado.

Oh… mocos de dragón.

-¡Hey, comadreja! –escuché que la razón de mis pesadillas me llamaba.

Le ignoré y volví a concentrarme en mi libro. Estaba en la biblioteca, tratando de escribir mi ensayo de Felix Felicis. Hacía tres semanas que el colegio había empezado y, créanme, han sido las tres peores semanas de la existencia de los magos.

-¡Hey, Weasley, te estoy hablando! –su voz estaba más cerca.

Qué honor, Scorpuis yo-soy-mejor-que-tú Malfoy me estaba hablando.

-Sí sé que sacaste Extraordinarios en todos tus TIMOs –empezó, yo aún ignorándolo-, pero eso no significa que seas más inteligente que yo.

Suspiré y levanté mi vista desde el libro hasta su cara deforme. Él estaba parado a mi lado, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión arrogante. Las ganas de romperle la cara volvieron a aparecer en mis manos…

-Para tu información –siguió-, yo también me saqué Extraordinarios en todos mis TIMOs.

Lo entiendo. ¿Alguien quiere matarme aquí? ¿Es que no pueden hacerme la vida más fácil? ¡Tendré que pasarme el resto de mis dos últimos años en Hogwarts en las mismas salas que el inepto de Malfoy!

¿¡Por qué a mí!?

-¿Y eso me importa, Malfoy? –pregunté, poniendo mis ganas de matarlo a un lado.

Alcé mi ceja desinteresadamente y volví a fijarme en mi libro.

-Pues claro que te importa, Weasley, ahora voy a ser _yo_ el primero de la clase.

-Agh ve a buscar a una nueva presa, Malfoy, tus notas me importan un comino. No, espera, ¡no me importa ni un comino!

Y con eso el desgraciado se fue. Ay, como lo puedo despreciar. Y lo peor es que al día siguiente seguro que lo despreciaré más, porque cada vez que me encontraba con Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, soñaba con él.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Si no fuera por ella no me daria cuenta de la cantidad de errores que tenia en este capitulo! Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saque del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los** **muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Gracias por los reviews! Fueron menos que los del capitulo anterior, pero eso es mi culpa por acutalizar tan temprano :P**

**Pero que es esto!? Un capitulo sorpresa? Se preguntaran porque actualice tan temprano, y les dire porque ;) EL FANFIC PASO LAS 100 PAGINAS! Hurra!! Y que mejor manera de celebrarlo que subir el primer capitulo de la segunda parte? **

**Diganme que piensan acerca de Rose ;) Ahora es mas segura de si misma, y esta en la etapa adolescente donde necesitan decir todo y nada. Puede que se vuelva muy sarcastica a veces, pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma Rosie Weasley, no?**

_atte._

**Primas.Potter**


	10. A la Weasley

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capitulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el proposito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la pelicula "Cuando Harry conocio a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha pelicula.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo tiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose**_

**A La Weasley**

El sábado de esa misma semana eran las audiciones para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y, por supuesto, eso significaba que Albus estaría todo el día dándome consejos para cuando llegase mi turno.

En la mañana me senté en la mesa de mi casa como todos los días, y empecé a comer mi desayuno. Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver a Wood entrar, seguido por Albus y uno de sus amigos.

¿Les mencioné que el hijo del famoso jugador de Quidditch Oliver Wood, Oliver Wood Jr, era el capitán del equipo de nuestra casa? Pues ¿cómo no?, el chico respiraba el deporte e intimidaba a las quaffles cada vez que las atrapaba. Él era guardián. A pesar que su nombre no fuera muy original, o que fuera un año menor que nosotros, a él lo convirtieron en capitán este año, al igual que su padre.

-Buenos días, Rosie –dijo Lily, sentándose frente mío y mandándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola –respondí yo mientras Albus se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Lista para hoy? –me preguntó y yo hice un ademán con mi mano, diciendo que era pan comido-. Sólo te quiero dar unos consejos, Rose. Cuando sea tu turno trata de intimidar a Wood –alcé mi ceja-, a él no le gusta cuando los jugadores están nerviosos –aclaró y yo asentí.

Y como predije, se pasó el resto de la mañana dándome consejitos hasta las tres de la tarde.

A dicha hora nos encontrábamos en el estadio de Quidditch. Albus me dijo que Wood estaría llamando a los que querían los puestos en orden alfabético, por lo que me senté con él en las gradas más cercanas. Tenía mi escoba en mis manos, al igual que Albus, y ambos estábamos en silencio mientras otros estudiantes estaban conversando y viendo las audiciones al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué hay chicas de otras casas aquí? –pregunté al ver que, literalmente, todas las personas sentadas en las gradas eran chicas excluyendo a Albus.

Las orejas de mi primo se enrojecieron como hacían las mías cuando estaba enojada, mintiendo, o simplemente cuando me sonrojaba. Lo miré divertida, pensando que el único rasgo físico que ambos compartíamos eran las orejas rojas. Se desordenó el pelo antes de contestar.

-Bueno… a ellas les gusta vernos jugar –dijo rápidamente-. Y como no pueden venir cuando tenemos practicas (Wood lo tiene prohibido), no pierden la oportunidad de vernos cuando hay audiciones.

Así que el pequeño Albie tenía admiradoras, ¿eh? No debería estar sorprendida, con todo lo que Martha habla acerca de él y sus ojazos…

Sonreí divertidamente, y le di un leve empujón mientras el reía como si no pasara nada. Me gustaba estar así con Albus, me recordaba a los viejos tiempos cuando sólo éramos nosotros, los primos Weasley, y no él con sus amigos y yo las mías.

Desde que entramos a Hogwarts nos hemos mostrado distante con los otros cuando estábamos en un grupo grande. Era como una regla no escrita, ni siquiera hablada. Cuando estábamos con otra gente, Albus y yo apenas hablábamos; pero cuando estábamos solos éramos los mejores amigos. Siempre he creído que era porque entre los dos teníamos demasiados chistes internos y modismos que los demás no entenderían.

-¡Weasley, Rose! –llamó Oliver Jr, dándome un respingo.

-Buena suerte –me dijo Al, dándome una mirada de apoyo-. No te pongas todo Ron Weasley –ése es uno de nuestros modismos-, ¿vale?

-Vale –dije yo y bajé hacia el estadio.

Había estado aquí muchas veces, pero nunca antes me había dado cuenta de la vista que tenía del centro. Veía todas las gradas, y detrás de ellas estaba el Bosque Prohibido a un lado, y al otro estaba el castillo. Miré hacia arriba y me fijé que había unas cuantas nubes, que no parecían amenazadoras. Apreté la mano con la sujetaba mi escoba, tratando de calmar mis nervios.

No te pongas toda Ron Weasley… No te pongas toda Ron Weasley…

Era difícil no ponerme toda Ron Weasley, teniendo a tal persona como mi padre y compartiendo el cincuenta por ciento de mis genes con los suyos.

-¿Estás para el puesto de cazadora? –preguntó Wood e hice lo mejor posible para no tener contacto visual con el chico.

¡Merlín, qué era intimidante!

-Sí –traté de sonar segura y confiada.

Wood me hizo un ademán con la mano para que me subiera a mi escoba y partiera al cielo. Él me imitó, llevando la quaffle debajo de un brazo.

-Tendrás 6 oportunidades para anotar goles, Weasley. Tu propósito es anotar los que más puedas.

Asentí y él me tiró la pelota. La agarré con facilidad, volando por el aire como si fuera tan fácil como caminar. Los otros dos cazadores del equipo estaban a cada lado de aro, protegiéndolo. Debía pasar por ellos (y después por Wood) para anotar.

Escuché el sonido de un pito de alguna parte, y al segundo siguiente los dos cazadores de Gryffindor venían en mi camino, con la intención de quitarme la quaffle.

Los esquivé fácilmente, volando encima de ellos y yendo hacia el aro. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a unos de los cazadores a mi lado izquierdo, acercándose rápidamente. Aceleré lo que más pude pero al parecer no era suficiente, ya que por el otro lado el otro cazador me estaba alcanzando.

Para mi suerte, estaba bastante cerca del aro, y Wood me estaba esperando. Él también se estaba acelerando en mi dirección, por lo que volví a esquivarlos haciéndoles pensar que iba a volar hacia arriba, pero en verdad volé hacia abajo. Salí del círculo que ellos estaban haciendo y lancé la quaffle al aro sin problemas.

Wood y los cazadores se veían algo despistados al ver que ya no estaba en la barrera de protección que ellos habían creado, y al verme anotando se dieron cuenta de mi táctica. Les sonreí mientras ellos asentían con su cabeza, seguramente pensando que no se me iba a ocurrir dicho movimiento. Mire hacia las gradas y Albus estaba parado aplaudiéndome, con Lily y Hugo a su lado imitándolo. Pues claro, _debía_ conseguir este puesto de Quidditch tanto como debía conseguir mis TIMOs el año pasado. No podía decepcionarlos.

-Muy bien, Weasley –dijo Wood, dándome la quaffle-. Sigamos.

Y así anote otro gol, y otro gol, y otro gol, y otro gol, y otro gol, y…

-¡Está bien! –escuché que me gritaba uno de los cazadores- Weasley, ya anotaste seis veces.

Parpadee procesando las palabras en mi mente. Ellos se miraban bastante cansados, y Wood tenía un rostro como si hubiese encontrado una bodega llena de galeones.

-Guárdate las buenas tácticas para los partidos, Rosie –me guiñó Lily al bajar de mi escoba.

Ella, Albus y Hugo me estaban esperando en el centro del estadio. Albus tenía una cara parecida a la de Wood, mientras Hugo me miraba como si fuese su nueva heroína.

-¡Sabía que podías hacerlo, Rose Weasley! –exclamó Albus orgullosamente, pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-Qué bueno que no te pusiste toda Ron Weasley –comentó Hugo mientras caminábamos de vuelta al castillo.

A propósito, Albus jugaba de bateador con Lily, y Hugo era buscador. Un poco extraño, ¿eh? Es decir, Albus y Lily, los hijos del magnifico tío Harry y tía Ginny, no eran buscadores. Pero bueno, tía Ginny fue bateadora de las Harpies antes de tener a James, entonces no era tan extraño. Lo que sí era extraño era que Hugo era le buscador del equipo, pero seguro que sacó su don de tío Charlie.

Si, qué bueno que no me puse Ron Weasley.

Al día siguiente todos sabían que me habían elegido de nueva cazadora. Era algo raro que toda la sala común de Gryffindor me saludara como si fuéramos amigos de siempre. Al parecer ser parte de un equipo de Quidditch te hacia… _popular_. Es decir, antes la gente si me hablaba, pero generalmente era sólo para preguntarme por ayuda en sus deberes, pero nada más que eso. Ahora caminaba hacia clase y todos los Gryffindor que me veían decían hola, con excepción de Wood quien sólo me avisaba cuándo teníamos practica.

Y siguió así por la siguiente semana. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente de la siguiente. Ya me estaba acostumbrando al hecho que era más popular que antes.

Pero las prácticas que Wood nos hacia tener… ¿Cómo podría describirlas? Ah, sí.

_Matadoras_.

¿Es que acaso el chico no conocía la palabra descanso, o será que nunca había tenido uno en su vida?

Tres días a la semana, teníamos entrenamiento de Quidditch, y cada vez se hacía más y más pesado. Yo no me quejaba tanto como lo hacían los otros jugadores, ya que me daba suficiente tiempo para hacer mis deberes y poder leer una nueva novela.

Pero eran los otros los que me cansaban más, ya que cada día venían con una excusa nueva. Los lunes eran los deberes, los miércoles era uno que otro examen, y los viernes era la excusa que habían tenido una semana muy cansada.

Flojos. Así es como los llamo a sus espaldas.

-Hey, Weasley.

Ah, y no nos olvidemos del rey de los hijos de Bañes.

-Weasley, te estoy hablando.

El moco de dragón más verde que los magos han visto.

-Como quieras, Weasley, yo se que me escuchas.

El albino que no podía hacer otra cosa más que molestarme como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-Sí sé que conseguiste el puesto de cazadora, y tengo mis sospechas que hechizaste a Wood para que te diera el puesto.

Uno… dos…tres…

-De hecho, estoy seguro que sí lo hiciste.

Me di vuelta para mirar su repugnante rostro, mostrando una expresión confundida.

-¿Dijiste algo, Malfoy?

Él me dio una de sus tantas miradas fulminantes antes que me diera vuelta. _Odiaba_ cuando ignoraba sus insultos.

Slytherin y Ravenclaw iniciaban esta temporada de Quidditch, cosa que pensaba en no ir, ya que no era el turno de los Gryffindor. Lo hacia todos los años. Iba sólo a los partidos de Gryffindor y las finales (si es que Gryffindor no quedaba, cosa que sólo ha pasado una vez desde que llegué a Hogwarts). Pero ahora que tenía a Wood como capitán, no podía desobedecer.

-Weasley, si te pierdes este partido, no sabrás cómo tus futuros oponentes jugarán, y si no sabes cómo ellos juegan, no vas a anotar ni un punto, y nos llevarás al último puesto –esas fueron las palabras de Wood, junto con una mirada bastante intimidante.

Como sea, dije yo.

Tomé el puesto de cazadora hace un mes, y ahora nos encontrábamos en la mitad de Octubre, con un tiempo más frío. Acomodé mi bufanda alrededor de mi cuello a la hora de sentarme en las gradas del estadio. Azul y verde dominaban el ambiente junto con los gritos de los estudiantes.

-¡Bienvenidos a una nueva temporada de Quidditch! –dijo Jason Creevey- ¡Aquí llega el equipo de Ravenclaw!

De un lado del estadio salieron manchas azules mientras Creevey decía sus nombres. No presté mucha atención, ya que estaba leyendo una novela muggle. Por suerte me encontraba con los demás Gryffindors, quienes no estaban tan entusiasmados como los equipos que jugaban, por lo que podía leer más tranquila.

Sin embargo, estaban sus excepciones…

-¡Ahí está Scorpius Malfoy!

-¡Cada año está más guapo!

-¡Lo adoro! ¡Vamos, Scorpius!

Cerré mi libro bastante molesta, mientras unas chicas de cuarto año decían aquellas cosas y me hacían vomitar. Miré hacia el cielo, donde los dos equipos estaban flotando, cada uno en cada lado. El capitán de Ravenclaw estrechó su mano con el de Slytherin y –esperen. ¡_Malfoy_ era el capitán de Slytherin!

_Ese hijo de…_

-¡Bell le pasa la quaffle a Tinker, mientras los dos buscadores de los equipos empiezan su busca por la snitch dorada!

Recién ahora me enteré que Malfoy no sólo era el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, también era el _guardián_. Lo vi protegiendo su posición, aunque la mayor parte de su equipo estaba en el otro lado del estadio, tratando de anotar en el aro de los Ravenclaw. Me di cuenta que los Slytherins no eran tan malos jugadores. De hecho, ellos podrían ser una amenaza para nuestro equipo, pero con el duro entrenamiento que recibíamos tres veces a la semana sería muy raro vernos perder un partido.

El marcador era 30 a cero, con los Slytherins ganando. Después de varios minutos estando en el lado de los Ravenclaw, los jugadores se dirigieron al aro que Malfoy estaba protegiendo, pero este no parecía bastante preocupado por ese hecho. Los cazadores de Ravenclaw tenían la quaffle, y hacían diferentes tácticas para que el equipo contrario no la tomara. Estaban bastante cerca del área de peligro, y Malfoy aún parecía despreocupado.

Los Slytherin tomaron la quaffle por unos cuantos segundos. Si no fuese porque una bludger le pegó en el brazo a uno de los cazadores, aún la tendrían. Un cazador de Ravenclaw se dirigió al aro enemigo a toda velocidad, casi pasando desapercibido por los demás.

Por todos menos por Malfoy.

El Ravenclaw por su lado y lanzó la quaffle hacia el aro, pero en menos de un segundo, Malfoy la había capturado, lanzándola de vuelta a uno de los cazadores de su equipo. Creevey mencionó su táctica, describiéndola paso por paso, diciendo cuan difícil era.

Y yo sólo me quedé mirando fijamente a Malfoy, con la boca abierta.

Ahora teníamos otra cosa más que competir.

Porque él era guardián, y yo cazadora. Yo debía tratar de anotar el aro que él estaría protegiendo.

Y, lamentablemente, era un as al hacerlo.

Malfoy- 1 Rose- 0

¡Hey, pero yo soy mejor cazadora!

Malfoy-1 Rose-1

Eso me suena mejor.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. ****Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "****Wizard Swears****", la idea y -lamentablemente- los****muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Ahhh, son más de la una de la mañana y todavía estoy despierta, sólo para darles este nuevo capitulo. Este capitulo no es tan largo como el último, porque tenía que salir así. Pero les prometo que el próximo será uno de los más largos que he subido, ¿vale? Además que me entretuve escribiéndolo :P**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, vamos llegando a los 100! Perdónenme por no contestarlos todos, el tiempo y mi horario no me han dejado. Haré todo lo posible para poder contestar todas sus preguntas esta vez, y nuevamente gracias a los reviews anónimos.**

**El próximo capitulo seguro que saldrá este fin de semana, sino el martes. No se preocupen, por ahora van a recibir capítulos más seguido :P**

_atte_

**Primas.Potter**


	11. Lenceria Malkins

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capitulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el proposito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la pelicula "Cuando Harry conocio a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha pelicula.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo tiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius conoció a Rose**_

**Lencería Malkins, ropa interior para todas las ocasiones**

-Hey, comadreja.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

-¿Qué quieres, hurón? –pregunté.

Malfoy me dio una mirada fulminante por el apodo. Oh sí, yo también sabía la historia acerca de su padre convirtiéndose en un hurón en su cuarto año.

-En el último partido de Quidditch me fijé que me estabas mirando mucho –dijo y yo sentí un nudo en mi estómago. Estúpido Malfoy.- y para la próxima te pediré que no me mires, tus ojos me dan asco.

-Con todo placer, hurón.

Pezón de Voldemort, diría yo.

-La próxima vez que me llames así, Weasley…

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta, Señor Malfoy?

Estábamos en clase de Transformaciones, donde Malfoy se sentaba detrás de mí. El profesor Carmichael había llamado la atención de Malfoy, al ver que dicho espécimen estaba diciendo algo.

-No, profesor, ninguna –respondió con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

Se preguntarán si quería sacar esa sonrisa de su rostro, ¿no?

Mi respuesta es sí, quería sacar esa sonrisa de su rostro con mi propia varita.

Es que siempre me he preguntado, ¿por qué se comporta así conmigo? O sea, no es que preocupara, pero siempre tenía la curiosidad de saber por qué. De por qué no podíamos ser conocidos, compañeros, si en cuarto año me sentí más cercana a él que a cualquier otra persona.

Oh no, Rosie, estás excavando muy profundo. Sal del hoyo, sal del hoyo.

Pero me seguía intrigando…

Ah, sí, me llamó _sangre-sucia_ y yo le dejé plantada la palma de mi mano en su mejilla. Ésa era la razón. El perfecto hijito de papá me había llamado sangre-sucia en cuarto año, y esa había sido la razón de esta guerra verbal. Bueno, él fue quien empezó con llevarme a la lencería y…

-Señorita Weasley, explíquenos cómo cambiar el color de los pelos humanos.

Carmichael me sacó de mis pensamientos tomándome por sorpresa. Miré a mi rededor y todos mis compañeros estaban esperando mi respuesta. Y la di, como siempre. Sin saltarme ni un detalle, dando dos ejemplos y beneficios y defectos. Hija digna de mi madre.

Me fijé en un flash blanco que pasaba por mis ojos. Eran los dientes de Ray, él me estaba sonriendo. Le sonreí de vuelta, pensando en porqué lo hizo. No habíamos hablado desde el matrimonio de mi prima y ahora se venía todo sonriente hacia mí.

Lección del día: La gente puede ser muy rara.

Al día siguiente bajé al Gran Salón como todos los días y me senté con Lisa a desayunar. Ella, al parecer, estaba muy ocupada leyendo Corazón de Bruja para fijarse que me había sentado a su lado. Me fije en la portada de la revista, que decía "Del Amor al Odio Hay un Sólo Paso". Tonterías, pensé. Uno nunca se enamoraba completamente de la persona que te causa pesadillas todos los días. No debería pasar, no tendría lógica.

No me había dado cuenta que tenia mi cabeza descansando en una de mis manos hasta que sentí que alguien me había tirado un pedazo de pergamino. Parpadeé varias veces antes de tomar el pergamino que había llegado a mi cara.

_Hola_

Pude identificar esa letra enseguida. Era de Ray. Levante mi cabeza y lo encontré mirándome, esperando por mi siguiente acción. ¿Ahora empezamos con las notitas?

_Hola_

Escribí yo, y se lo tiré de vuelta.

_Hace mucho que no hemos hablado_ decía de vuelta.

_El tiempo pasa volando… _escribí yo, y esta vez me aseguré que no lo estuviese mirando.

_Dime, ¿cómo has estado? Felicitaciones por conseguir el puesto de cazadora. Primero consigues ser prefecta, después consigues todos tus TIMOs, ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Premio Anual? _Whoa, primera vez que se daba cuenta de todas estas cosas y me las mencionaba.

_Seguro que lo siguiente será hacerte hablarme, ya que sigues escribiéndome_ respondí yo. Era Gryffindor, valiente, me gustaban los desafíos y no tenía miedo de ser directa con la gente.

Y al minuto siguiente, me encontraba caminando a mi siguiente clase con Ray Singh a mi lado. Era como estar de vuelta en finales de cuarto año, cuando habíamos empezado a mostrar interés el uno por el otro. Hablamos de pequeñas cosas, tratando de evitar el tema que nos separó. Se sentía bien tenerlo de vuelta como amigo, se sentía como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros.

Estaba consciente que este chico rozaba su brazo con el mío, pero nada pasaba con mis latidos o el sentimiento de cosquillas en mis dedos. Las mariposas tampoco se sentían, y si me miraba en un espejo estaría cien por ciento segura que mis mejillas estarían del mismo color que siempre. Le sonreí cuando contó un chiste, pero después de eso me quedé pensando en lo que sentía.

Que era absolutamente nada.

¿Era que ya no me gustaba Ray? No, no me molestaba el hecho y no me deprimía. Al contrario, no pasaba nada.

Él me sonrió de vuelta, y me fije que habíamos llegado a mi clase.

-Nos vemos –dijo al dejarme frente de mi clase.

-Adiós –dije yo distraída.

Entré y me senté en el mismo asiento de siempre. Saqué mis libros y repasé lo último que aprendimos antes que el profesor entrara al salón.

Recapitulé mi caminata con Ray, y otra vez no sentí nada.

Ahora mismo tenía Aritmancia, con los de séptimo y, lamentablemente, Malfoy. Dicha persona se sentaba al final de la clase, mientras yo me sentaba en la primera fila. Era así en todas nuestras clases. Él estaba atrás, yo adelante.

Tendría que soportarlo por dos años más…

Este era uno de mis días favoritos. Primero porque no tenía tantas clases con Malfoy, y segundo porque eso significaba que no vería su cara hasta el día siguiente. El ambiente se sentía más relajado, hasta podía escuchar los pajaritos cantar en los árboles.

Era viernes, lo que significaba que íbamos a tener práctica de Quidditch. Fui a mi habitación a buscar mis cosas y bajé con mis primos y mi hermano al estadio. Nos preparamos y salimos al campo, donde Wood nos estaba esperando con el resto de los jugadores.

-Hoy es la última práctica que tenemos para derrotar a las serpientes el próximo martes –estreché mis brazos mientras Wood hablaba-. Así que quiero la participación de todos ustedes al cien por ciento, ¿quedó claro?

Balbuceamos cualquier palabra como respuesta, como siempre lo hacíamos cuando Wood nos daba órdenes. Me subí a mi escoba al mismo tiempo que los demás, y la práctica empezó. Yo anotaba, mientras los otros cazadores me pasaban la quaffle y hacían distintas estrategias para despistar a los oponentes.

Éramos un equipo fuerte –y talentoso- y Wood no iba a aceptar una derrota. Bah, conociéndolo seguramente iba a pedir otro partido más, reclamando que alguien del equipo contrario había hecho trampa. Podías esperar lo imposible de Oliver Jr. Y cuando digo imposible, _es_ imposible.

El año pasado, cuando James estaba en su séptimo curso, él y nuestro capitán actual planearon la excusa más rebuscada del mundo mágico sólo para que tuvieran otro partido con Ravenclaw. Habían reclamado que el buscador de los cuervos había empujado a James de la escoba, justo cuando mi primo había tocado la snitch. Wood y James se juntaron en una esquina del estadio, escondidos de todos, para planear dicha mentira y así tener un nuevo partido.

Bueno, no era tanta mentira. De hecho, el buscador de Ravenclaw sí había empujado a mi primo de su escoba, y le había causado dos semanas en la enfermería con la reparación de sus piernas; pero James no estaba ni _cerca_ de atrapar la snitch.

Y si no fuera por ese partido, James nunca hubiese conseguido la copa de Quidditch. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, seguro que habría hecho otro partido más hasta que ganara la copa.

Sí, James Sirius Potter es la persona más terca que he visto en mi vida.

Al bajar de mi escoba divisé una piel tostada en las gradas. Me estaba saludando, así que saludé de vuelta. Fui al vestidor a cambiarme, ya que después de la práctica brutal que tuvimos quedé llena de barro. Cuando ya estaba limpia y cambiada fui a las gradas, donde Ray me estaba esperando sentado.

Le sonreí amistosamente, tratando de mostrarle que no íbamos a llegar a nada más que amigos, pero él me seguía mirando como si quisiera ser más que eso. Él se paró de su asiento.

-Buena práctica –comentó mientras íbamos en camino hacia el castillo.

-Gracias… -dije yo, aún usando el tono de quiero que seamos amigos.

Seguimos caminando hacia el castillo. Ray se había ofrecido llevar mi escoba, y le dejé con mucho gusto. ¡Merlín que estaba cansada! Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera quería hablar, algo que a Ray siempre le había molestado. El chico adoraba conversar, y despreciaba cuando yo no tenía ganas de hablar, como ahora. Sólo que en este instante, Ray no se quejaba de mi falta de palabras. Al parecer ni le importaba. Quiere algo, pensé, antes siempre me decía que debíamos hablar más.

Antes mi mundo era él, o eso era lo que creía. Era tan joven e inocente, que una simple atracción hacia un compañero significaba todo para mí. Pero ya no, ese compañero nunca volvería a ser lo que una vez fue. Por mucho que nos quisimos, Ray Singh no iba a tenerme de vuelta, porque yo sabía que al chico le gustaba seguir al pueblo; si el pueblo decía que era hora de dar otro nivel a la relación, daría otro nivel a la relación.

-Estaba pensando… -escuché que decía, pero no estaba prestando mucha atención- El fin de semana siguiente tenemos paseo a Hogsmeade, y me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo, es decir, con nosotros. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Lo de siempre… Para mí lo de siempre era pasarme una tarde estudiando cuando mi exnovio no estaba disponible, o pasar el día con Ray y los demás o haciendo deberes. Ahora que pensaba en lo que hacíamos antes, no era mucho. Es decir, sí, nos besábamos y pasábamos tardes enteras tomados de la mano, pero no era tan constante como lo hacían las otras parejas. Ray me gustaba el año pasado, pero… no es lo que buscaba, lo que busco. No era que no lo quisiera lo suficiente como para que siguiéramos saliendo por otro cinco años más, era que no veía mi futuro con él.

-Sí, seguro –dije yo, sonando demasiado desinteresada para mi gusto.

Pero al parecer no le importaba a Ray, ya que ahora mismo me estaba mostrando sus dientes perla que contrastaban con su piel tostada. Si había algo que envidiaba acerca de este chico eran sus dientes. Tan perfectos y blancos, comparados con los míos…

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí –oh, mierda-, es Weasley la comadreja con Singh.

Esa voz ¡Esa maldita, suave y molesta voz! ¿Por qué era siempre que estaba en un momento feliz Malfoy tenía que destruirlo?

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –mi voz sonaba molesta, y esto hizo que la sonrisa pegada en su cara se agrandara.

Detrás de él estaban sus amigotes y el chico que siempre estaba con él, más su nueva adquisición, quien tenía su brazo enlazado con el de Malfoy. Nosotros los mirábamos dándole la espalda al estadio y al lago, y encarando al castillo.

-¿Volvieron? –preguntó con un tono burlón- Vaya, Singh, pensaba que tenías mejores gustos e ibas a ir por alguien mejor. Pero veo que me equivoqué…

Todos los de su grupo se rieron de su broma, mientras su novia apretaba más su brazo y se acercaba a su rostro. A pesar que estaba hablando en voz baja, podía escuchar qué era lo que decía.

-Scorpius, eres todo un chiste –y no olvidemos agregarle unas cuantas risitas.

Sentía mi pulso acelerarse y mis puños se estaban volviendo blancos. La sangre se estaba hirviendo en mis venas al verlo sonreír una sonrisa ladeada y perforarme con sus ojos grises. Tan fríos… tan… _tentadores_.

-Rose, vamos –Ray jaló mi manga, tratando de llamar mi atención. Malfoy, al verlo, alzó su ceja.

-¿No les da un sentimiento de deja vu? –preguntó. Merlín, ¿por qué siempre tenía que responder cosas con preguntas?

Con un movimiento de mi otra mano, le hice entender a Ray que me soltara. Miré a Malfoy con ojos desafiantes y caminé al lado de él. Malfoy me miró de vuelta, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Nos quedamos así, yo caminando y mirándolo al mismo tiempo, por varios segundos, ¿o fueron horas? No lo sé, pero debía irme ya, porque apenas sentía mis rodillas.

Al parecer, Malfoy se dio cuenta que nos habíamos quedado mirándonos por mucho rato, ya que apartó su vista de la mía en una forma bastante torpe.

No lo había visto actuar así desde que éramos "amigos". Tan inseguro, torpe, inocente… tan humano. Lo miré con confusión en mis ojos, pero el chico ya había apartado su vista de la mía, así que seguí caminando con Ray a mi lado. Escuchaba las risitas de la novia de Malfoy detrás de mí mientras caminaba hacia el castillo, y pensaba…

El Scorpius Malfoy de antes no era nada como él de ahora. Antes, apenas hablaba en clase, era reservado, tímido y serio; manteniendo su círculo de amistades pequeño y siendo respetado a pesar de su estatus e historia. Ya que todos sabíamos lo que había pasado en la última guerra de los magos, no muchos se atrevían en acercarse a Malfoy y conocerlo. Sabía que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo solo, o con uno de sus amigos. Sus relaciones con las otras casas no eran de las mejores, pero tampoco era una enemistad como la que había cuando mis padres estaban en Hogwarts. Con Gryffindor no se llevaba muy bien, Albus era su rival y los dos tenían una guerra silenciosa para alcanzar a tener mis notas.

Pero después de ese día en cuarto año el chico cambió. No sé por qué le afectó tanto el hecho que mis compañeros estaban riéndose de él, ya que él también se reía de otra gente en nuestras sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca, e ignoraba los comentarios que los demás hacían de él.

Los Slytherins se destacaban por ser ambiciosos y astutos, me dije, seguro que Malfoy quería que todo el mundo lo viera con diferentes ojos, marcar su propio nombre como alguien muy diferente al hijo de Draco Malfoy, el mortífago que cambió de lados al último minuto. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que comportándose como un malcriado peor que su padre en sus años de estudiante?

Bah… Malfoy podía tener notas tan buenas como las mías, ser respetado por la población masculina de la escuela, y deseado por la femenina (excluyéndome a mí, por supuesto) pero faltaba de originalidad. Si no fuera porque era atractivo y tenía dinero, no sería nadie.

Esperen, ¿Malfoy era _atractivo_?

Retiro todo lo que dije (o pensé). Malfoy era un nene malcriado con el cerebro del tamaño de una hormiga y punto.

En el fin de semana estaba caminando en las calles de Hogsmeade con el resto de los Gryffindors de mi año. Como de costumbre, mi brazo derecho estaba enlazado con una de mis compañeras y el otro también. Los chicos iban detrás de nosotros, hablando en pares o tríos. Nosotras nos reíamos mientras bromeábamos acerca de cosas, o ellas reían y bromeaban acerca de cosas; yo sólo seguía la corriente.

-¡Oh, no, miren al cielo! –exclamó Lisa, y todos obedecimos.

La mitad de mis compañeros lanzaron quejidos mientras la otra maldecía a las gotas que caían del cielo. Miré a Albus que estaba detrás de mí y nos sonreímos. Para nosotros, un día de lluvia era más divertido que uno soleado.

Todo empezó hace Hmm… unos diez u once años atrás. Albus y yo estábamos jugando en los terrenos de la Madriguera, molestando a los gnomos que robaban las cosechas de la abuela. Nos reíamos como los críos que éramos en ese tiempo, escondiéndonos detrás de las criaturas y asustándolas hasta que… de la nada, empezaron a caer gotas del cielo. Las gotas eran tan gruesas y el cielo tan oscuro que era difícil para nosotros ver el terreno, y también lo era para los gnomos.

Usamos esa debilidad como una ventaja. Después de un rato, nos acostumbramos a ver entre la densa capa de agua que caía, y nos fue aún más fácil asustar a los gnomos. Hicimos esto todos los días que llovía y nos encontrábamos en la Madriguera, hasta que vinimos a Hogwarts. Y por eso era que me encantaba la lluvia, me traía recuerdos de la niñez, inocencia; y al mismo tiempo me daba fortaleza, energía y libertad para moverme por donde quiera.

-Lástima que Hogsmeade no tiene plaga de gnomos –susurró Albus en mi oído y reí por lo bajo.

Los dos estábamos parados en medio de la lluvia, mientras los demás Gryffindors estaban corriendo hacia las Tres Escobas. Los seguimos a paso lento, acostumbrados a las gotas cayendo por nuestras frentes, hasta que llegamos a la entrada del bar. Ray llamó nuestra atención al mover su mano, y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa que quedaba cerca de una de las esquinas. Los asientos estaban pegados a la pared, y me deslicé en uno seguida por mi primo.

-¡Qué manera de llover! –comentó Ray, quien se sentaba frente mío.

Aunque nos encontrábamos en la parte más lejana a las ventanas de las Tres Escobas, pude ver que las gotas de lluvia habían cambiado a pequeños copos de nieve. Agradecí mentalmente a mi querido hermano Hugo quien predijo que hoy iba a ser un día gris. Merlín, ese chico tiene talento.

Nos adentrábamos en los meses de invierno, de todas maneras. Era la mitad de Octubre y ya había empezado a caer cosas del cielo, algo muy común en estos días. La nieve era tan divertida como la lluvia, sólo que más helada…

-Iré por cervezas de mantequilla para todos –escuché a uno de los chicos pararse de los asientos. Ray y otro más lo siguieron.

Apoyé mi codo en la mesa, algo aburrida. Albus estaba conversando con Martha pero no estaba tan interesada como para escuchar de lo que hablaban. Frente mío el estaba el resto de los clientes de las Tres Escobas, conversando alegremente, escondiéndose de la nieve.

Nunca entendí por qué la gente no le gustaba los copos blancos que caían del cielo. Eran lindos, puros, y de alguna manera limpiaban los caminos sucios y escondían las huellas si nevaban sobre ellas. Repentinamente me dio un impulso de salir a caminar en la nieve, y no pudo detener mi cuerpo de levantarse del asiento y salir a la calle.

Escuché a mis compañeros llamándome, pero no me importó. Al salir, no había casi nadie en la calle, ya que todos querían evitar la nieve.

Todos menos yo.

-¡Rose, espera!

Me di vuelta y encontré a Ray caminando hacia mí. Cuando me alcanzo, los dos caminamos por las calles de Hogsmeade, sin decir nada. En realidad, quería estar sola. Me gustaba estar sola en la nieve. Pero la compañía de alguien también era aceptable.

Caminamos y caminamos, sin parar. Nuestro paso era relajado, sin preocupaciones. El brazo de Ray seguía rozando el mío, pero no sentía nada en mi interior. Me pregunté nuevamente si ya estaba completamente olvidada de él, pero no tuve tiempo en procesar el pensamiento ya que dicha persona habló.

-Acerca del otro día, Rose –empezó y traté de verme interesada-. La próxima vez que Malfoy te moleste, déjame a mí tomar las riendas de la situación.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté molesta al oír el apellido de mi enemigo.

Ray lanzó una carcajada y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Siempre hacía eso cuando necesitaba calmarse.

-Porque no me gustaría quedarme ahí parado mientras él te ofende –explicó, deteniéndose en la mitad de vereda-. Rose… quiero volver contigo. Es muy raro para mí estar en el mismo lugar que tú, pero no contigo como antes.

Sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Mis manos estaban heladas, mientras las suyas estaban tibias, pero la temperatura de mi cuerpo no cambio al tocar su piel. Observé mis pies mientras él hablaba.

-Te veo sola todos los días y me dan ganas de ir a hablarte, pero sé que tú no quieres nada conmigo -siguió.

Alzó mi cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras la otra todavía estaba enlazada con mis dedos. Trató de hacer contacto visual conmigo, pero yo lo evitaba.

-Prometo que esta vez tomaré las cosas más lento. Si necesitas espacio te lo daré, si necesitas tiempo…

Cerré mis ojos, y eso hizo que el chico se callara. Negué con mi cabeza lentamente y los abrí de nuevo, encontrándome con sus ojos negros.

Nada pasaba.

-Ahora no, Ray –dije, y no sentí ni una presión en mi pecho-. Puede que después, pero ahora mismo… necesito espacio y tiempo, como tú dijiste –él asintió lentamente, y sus ojos mostraban desilusión-. Podemos seguir conversando y todo, como amigos, pero no te prometo nada.

Moví mis dedos de los suyos y empecé a caminar de vuelta al castillo. Cuando estaba unos metros lejos de él me di vuelta y Ray todavía estaba parado en la vereda, inmóvil. Detrás de él había un letrero que cantaba "_Lencería Malkins, ropa interior para todas las ocasiones_"

Oh, cabeza de escoba.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "****Wizard Swears****", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Sí sé, ¡qué capitulo más inútil! Ustedes pensarán que es de transición –sí, es de transición, ¿¡Y QUÉ!? Pero también es importante, porque Rose se da cuenta de los cambios que ha habido entre ella y Scorpius, y empieza a pensar y relacionar todo con él (cosa que por lo menos a mi me pasa cuando me empieza a gustar alguien). Y bueno, toda persona que ha estado enamorada sabe cómo llegaron al punto donde estan ahora mism,o, ¿no? Quiero que sepan que Rose tomará su tiempo, se demorará en darse cuenta de lo que siente y cometerá errores entre otras cosas, tengan paciencia.**

**Yendo a otra noticia, ¡el fic tiene pasó los 100 reviews! Muchas, MUCHAS gracias a todos ustedes que hicieron esto posible, era mi meta desde que empecé a escribir esta historia. Y se lo debo todo a ustedes, lectores, ¡los adoro!**

**Y sí, me cambié de nombre en fanfiction. Ahora soy Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, pero creo que lo cambiaré de nuevo, no estoy muy segura, ahí veré.**

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	12. Weasley, the Queen

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capitulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el proposito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la pelicula "Cuando Harry conocio a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha pelicula.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo tiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius conoció a Rose**_

**Weasley, the Queen**

Una ola de recuerdos chocó en mi cerebro, recapitulando cada segundo que pasé dentro de esa tienda hace dos años. Todos los sueños que tuve, y que he seguido teniendo sólo por haber entrado en esa lencería con Malfoy.

_-¿Porqué tomaste tus electivos avanzados? – preguntó Malfoy-. Siempre me ha dado curiosidad –añadió al ver la cara de la chica._

_Suspiré y dejé la prenda que tenía en mi mano en el canasto más cercano._

_-Porque mi madre fue la más inteligente de su generación. De hecho, ella ha sido una de las estudiantes más brillantes del siglo pasado. Como su hija, todos esperan lo mismo de mí, hasta incluso mi padre. Él siempre me esa diciendo que debo aprobar todo, que tengo el cerebro para ser la más brillante de nuestra generación._

_-¿Y por eso estas tomando cursos de quinto? –volvió a preguntar._

_-Sí, por eso. Además que quiero ser sanadora cuando salga de Hogwarts, __y entre difícil que sean los cursos para mí, mejor._

_Malfoy se quedó mirándome por unos momentos. Desvió sus ojos al ver lo incómoda que me sentía._

_La escena completamente cambió a una habitación negra. No veía nada excepto un espejo que estaba frente mío. Vi mi reflejo y si no fuera porque era un sueño, hubiese roto los tímpanos de toda Escocia._

_El espejo me reflejaba a mí, usando el vestido de novia que me probé el año pasado, al lado de Scorpius Malfoy quien vestía como novio. Pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura, mientras la otra se entrelazaba con mis dedos. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y plantó un besó en mi mejilla derecha…_

Desperté con los rayos del sol sobre mi cara. Por unos segundos me maldije por haber escogido la cama más cercana a la ventana, pero después me olvide de ese pensamiento para concentrarme en algo más.

Había soñado con Malfoy, otra vez. ¿Nunca iba a parar de atormentarme?

Me rasqué los ojos para sacarme el sueño de encima y salí de mi cama de cuatro postes. Fui a la ventana y abrí las cortinas, dejando que la luz invadiera la habitación por donde quisiera. El cielo estaba nublado, pero algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes, reflejándose en el lago.

Los tentáculos del calamar gigante estaban donde el agua reflejaba la luz, seguramente tratando de atrapar algo de luz. Los pájaros salían volando del bosque prohibido. Cerca de allí, el estadio de Quidditch se encontraba ya arreglado con los colores de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Hoy era el partido entre nosotros, y nuevamente recordé el dato curioso que Malfoy era el capitán del equipo de su casa y guardián. Esta vez debía trabajar el doble, para después molestarlo con el hecho que había dejado a una Weasley anotar en su aro.

Los partidos generalmente eran en los fines de semana, para no interrumpir las clases, pero esta ocasión era la excepción. El partido iba a ser el domingo pasado, pero la profesora Trelawney predijo que iba a caer tanta nieve que cubriría todo Hogwarts desde los terrenos hasta la torre de Astronomía. Se pasó toda la semana anterior hablando acerca del fin del castillo y de nuestras vidas. Debo admitir que las reacciones de los de primer año, incluyendo Lucy, fueron bastante chistosas. Bueno, teniendo una profesora que caminaba por los pasillos prediciendo que era nuestro fin debió haberles asustado bastante.

Y como pasaba con todas las profecías de la profesora Trelawney –o casi todas-, ésta era falsa. El domingo fue uno de los mejores días que tuvimos este mes, después de haber tenido nieve el sábado y lluvia toda la semana pasada.

Y mencionando la nieve del sábado, eso me llevó a pensar lo que pasó ese sábado. Ray me pidió que volviéramos, porque no quería ver a Malfoy herirme de nuevo.

¿Es que no entendía que yo me podía cuidar sola? Ya tenía suficientes cosas de qué preocuparme, como el ensayo de siete metros de largo para Runas Antiguas avanzadas, futuro como sanadora, o…

-Anoche soñé con Malfoy, de nuevo –esas fueron las palabras con las que me senté a tomar desayuno.

Lily levantó su rostro de su plato, con unas cuantas migas de pan alrededor de su boca. Alzó una ceja y pasó su mano por su flameante pelo rojo.

-¿Otra vez? – preguntó y yo asentí- Seguro que fue porque hoy jugamos contra su equipo.

Me hubiese _encantado_ pensar que era por eso, pero yo sabía que era por otra razón.

Lily sabía todo acerca de mis sueños, era la única persona en la escuela con la que podía hablar acerca de esto. Albus se volvería loco al escuchar el nombre de Malfoy salir de mi boca, Hugo les contaría a mis padres, Molly no sabría qué hacer, y Lucy era muy pequeña para entender mis dilemas. Eso era sólo con familia, ya que si empezara con mis compañeras…

Dejémoslo con que ellas les encantaban los chismes, y no podrían decir ni una cosa coherente que no fuera sobre eso.

Antes que Lily empezara a ser mi consejera, Victoire era la que escuchaba todos mis problemas y dudas. Ella me daba una opinión más madura, un consejo que yo me sentía inspirada a seguir, pero ahora que estaba casada no quería molestarla –o molestar a Teddy- así que le he estado mandando menos cartas.

-No te preocupes, Rosie –dijo, poniendo su mano en mi hombro-, más tarde vamos a estar riéndonos de la derrota ante Slytherin.

Le sonreí débilmente y me concentre en mi desayuno al mismo tiempo que Molly llegaba a nuestra mesa. ¿Les mencioné que Molly iba en tercer año, y que era tan inteligente como yo?

Mi familia es genial.

-¡Rose, quiero el tocino!

La mayor parte del tiempo.

Hoy se sintió como un siglo. Y para colmo, tenía todas mis clases con Malfoy, entonces debía estar en el mismo salón que él toda la mañana. Traté de no hacer el más mínimo contacto visual que me era posible, ya que cada vez que lo veía me acordaba de mi sueño o mi estómago se hacia un nudo.

Nervios serán.

Cuando el profesor Longbottom (alias tío Neville) dijo que era suficiente por hoy, salí casi corriendo de los invernaderos hasta la sala común. Albus me seguía detrás con un paso muy parecido, y adentro nos encontramos con los demás jugadores del equipo. Agarré mis cosas, teniendo mi mente en blanco para no pensar en lo que podría pasar cuando lleguemos al estadio, y salimos delante de Oliver Jr.

Los demás estudiantes ya estaban en camino hacia el estadio, hablando en tonos alegres y bastante entusiasmados. Desde los terrenos pude ver que las gradas de los Gryffindors ya no tenían más espacio, y que lo mismo pasaba con la de los Slytherins.

Viejo prejuicio de rivalidad. Tío Harry siempre nos decía que no debía haber competencia entre las casas, que todos éramos iguales. Pero papá, Ronald Bilius Weasley decía lo contrario, decía que no debía mezclarme mucho con las otras casas, especialmente Slytherin.

Era difícil seguir el consejo de tío Harry, teniendo la copa de las _Casas_ y la copa de _Quidditch_ cada año…

Copas, copas, copas…

Llegamos a los vestidores y nos cambiamos de las túnicas de escuela a las de Quidditch. Até mi pelo en una cola, recordándome que debía cortarlo ya que estaba muy largo, y agarré mi escoba luciendo lo más confiada que podía.

-Muy bien equipo, sé que hemos estado entrenando lo suficiente como para vencer a las serpientes –dijo Wood-, y les deseo muy buena suerte a todos ustedes. Hugo, ya sabes tu táctica, Potter y Potter… hagan lo que siempre hacen. Thomas, Lee y Weasley, ustedes saben.

Todos asentimos con nuestras cabezas y salimos de los vestidores en fila, con Oliver Wood Jr delante de nosotros. Era seguido por Gregory Thomas, Brandon Lee, yo, Albus y Lily, y finalmente Hugo. Al llegar al centro del estadio, mis oídos escuchaban los gritos de las dos casas. Algunos chicos de segundo año tenían carteles que leían cosas como "Gryffindor: Ganador de la Copa" o "Vamos leones, que las serpientes no tienen garras"

El último partido que tuvimos, que fue contra Hufflepuff hace tres semanas atrás, mostró lo fuerte que el equipo era este año. Albus y Lily –o mejor conocidos como los hermanos Potter- le dieron un tiempo difícil a los otros bateadores, y Hugo atrapó la snitch a los 23 minutos.

Madame Hooch se paró entre los capitanes de los dos equipos y dio unas últimas instrucciones, como de costumbre. Mi estómago estaba dando vueltas mientras escuchaba lo que decía, algo que también pasó en el último partido contra Hufflepuff y, asumí, que pasaría en todos los partidos aseguir.

Pero, a diferencia del que tuvimos unas semanas atrás, cuando me di cuenta que el capitán de Slytherin se estaba fijando en mí mi estómago dio más vueltas. Hice contacto visual con los ojos de Malfoy, tratando de olvidar de mi molestia estomacal; pero su mirada lo hacía empeorar. No dejó de mirarme al estrechar manos con Oliver Jr, ni cuando se subió a su escoba y voló hacia su posición. Yo lo imité, elevándome a la mitad del campo con el resto de los cazadores y bateadores, esperando el pitido.

Y, sin darme cuenta, al segundo siguiente el cielo estaba lleno de manchas verdes y rojas, mis oídos estaban tapados con los gritos de los estudiantes, y mis manos sujetaban la escoba que me llevaba a cualquier parte que yo quisiera. El juego había empezado y Lee tenía la quaffle en sus manos. Lo seguí junto con Thomas, mientras tratábamos de bloquearles el paso a los cazadores de Slytherin.

-¡Y ahí va Albus Potter, quien dio el golpe más duro a la bludger que he visto esta temporada! –Creevey estaba más entusiasmado que de costumbre- Brandon Lee tiene la quaffle en sus manos y se la pasa a Gregory Thomas- ¡Ouch, eso debió haber dolido!

También pensaba lo mismo. Uno de los bateadores lanzó la bludger al brazo de Thomas, quien soltó la quaffle después de lanzar un grito de dolor. El cazador de Slytherin que estaba más cerca de Gregory atrapó la quaffle y voló hacia el otro lado del campo.

Todos lo seguimos (excluyendo a Thomas quien aún se estaba recobrando del golpe), yo iba detrás del cazador, seguida por Brandon y los demás. Al llegar a la zona de peligro, me fijé que Wood se preparaba para proteger su aro.

Y, por suerte, logró protegerlo cuando atrapó la quaffle en sus manos y se la lanzó a Lee.

El juego siguió así por unos cuantos minutos. Slytherin era un oponente difícil de vencer. Sus ataques eran muy buenos, al parecer su defensa no era así ya que cada vez que nosotros conseguíamos la quaffle ellos nos lanzaban bludgers locas. Malfoy era buen guardián. Uno _muy_ bueno. Cada vez que Thomas o Lee trataban de anotar, Malfoy volaba como si fuera su talento innato a esquivar la quaffle. Estúpido sangre-pura.

El puntaje era cero a cero, aún, y Hugo no ha dado señales que ha divisado la snitch.

-¿Todo bien? –le pregunté al pasar por su lado.

-Nunca mejor –respondió sarcásticamente, mirando para todas partes.

No pudimos seguir conversando, ya que Gregory pasó a mi lado y me lanzó la quaffle. Entendí la estrategia.

Ustedes ven, yo era el arma secreta de Wood. Él no quería usarme para anotar los puntos en seguida, por eso me mantenía fuera de la zona de peligro. No era que Thomas y Lee no pudieran anotar, eran excelentes en sus posiciones y han anotado varios puntos, pero ellos preferían dejarme a mí como arma secreta. Wood decía que era mejor disfrutar del juego y ponerse más serio cuando nos aburriéramos.

En este mismo instante, Wood sí que estaba aburrido si es que quería que yo anotara puntos.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de la quaffle y la apreté contra mi pecho mientras volaba entre los jugadores. Lo único que estaba en mi mirada eran los tres aros que Scorpius Malfoy estaba protegiendo. Con determinación, aceleré mi escoba y esquivé a todo jugador que pasaba frente mío con agilidad. Seguí avanzando hasta que llegué a la zona de peligro de los Slytherins y lancé la quaffle con toda la fuerza de mi brazo.

Pero algo se interpuso entre el aro y la pelota.

Malfoy.

Scorpius hijo-de-Banshee-que-puede-hacer-todo Malfoy.

¡Maldito!

Lancé un bufido mientras dicho espécimen me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada en la cara. Jugó con la quaffle en su mano por unos minutos, sin sacar sus ojos de mí, hasta que se la lanzó a uno de los cazadores de su casa.

-¡A Weasley vamos a coronar, a Weasley vamos a coronar!

Esto es serio. Díganle adiós a la dulce y suave Rose Weasley, porque ahora ya me estaba exasperando y pronto iba a explotar.

_Weasley nació en un vertedero  
y no entra la quaffle por el agujero  
Gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar  
a Weasley vamos a coronar_

La adrenalina corría por mis vena y, ¡Merlín, me sentía con más energía que en cualquier partido o entrenamiento! Volé rápidamente hacia el cazador que había tomado la quaffle. Al momento que le iba a pasar la quaffle a otro cazador, me pasé por medio, agarrando la pelota y yendo de vuelta a los aros oponentes.

Hice unos cuantos pases con Lee y Thomas cada vez que uno de los jugadores de Slytherin venía a quitarme la quaffle o un bateador me tiraba una bludger. Esquivé todo obstáculo que pasaba delante de mí, y seguí haciendo pases con los otros cazadores de mi casa.

_Weasley no sabe llevar la pelota  
Y por el aro apenas anota  
Por eso los Slytherin debemos cantar:  
a Weasley vamos a coronar_

Me preguntaba si tenían una versión para Hugo…

Volviendo al juego. Moví mi cabeza agresivamente al ver que una bludger iba a pegarme en la mejilla y después de eso me encontré con el rostro de Malfoy. Estaba cien por ciento segura que teníamos la misma expresión de determinación. Él vino hacia mí, con la idea de quitarme la pelota. Su nariz rozó con la mía, dándome tiritones por mi espina, pero al momento siguiente ya estaba de vuelta en mis cabales.

Así que el niño bonito de Malfoy pensaba que podía quitarme la quaffle, ¿eh? Pues le iba a mostrar lo que un Weasley era capaz de hacer.

Justo después que nuestras narices rozaron y las manos de Malfoy tocaron la quaffle, yo la lancé hacia arriba, confundiéndolo a él y al resto de los alumnos presentes. Pasé por debajo de la escoba de Malfoy, él aún distraído por mi último acto, y volé hacia arriba hasta tomar la quaffle y lanzarla a uno de los aros.

Alcé mis brazos al ver que había entrado en la circunferencia y me di una vuelta completa por todo el estadio mientras mis compañeros de Gryffindor me felicitaban. Me sentía en la cima del mundo y no quería bajar. Vi a mis compañeras de cuarto entre los Gryffindors y me estaban saludando y dando saltos de alegría junto a los demás. Lucy aplaudía con el resto de las chicas de su año y Molly hacía lo mismo con sus amigos.

Miré de vuelta al aro de los Slytherins y si no fuera porque las miradas no quemaban estaría frita en este instante. Malfoy estaba furioso, y eso sólo aumentó mi felicidad.

-¡Pero qué brillante táctica de Rose Weasley! – escuché que Creevey decía con gran entusiasmo en su voz- ¡El puntaje es diez a cero! ¡Weasley honra a su familia con esa táctica, Merlín, tiene que enseñármela!

-¡Creevey, concéntrate en el juego!

-Sí, madame Hooch. ¡Buen golpe, Lily! ¡Hermes Zabini esquivó esa bludger con una elegancia que no ha sido vista desde los tiempos de mi padre!

Seguimos jugando por otros diez minutos más. Habíamos anotado tres veces más, y ahora mismo estábamos empatando con el otro equipo.

_Estúpidas serpientes…_

Miré hacia las gradas de Slytherin y me dieron ganas de reír. Casi todas las fanáticas de Malfoy llevaban carteles que decían su nombre, y otras cantaban mi canción, llevando coronas en su cabeza. No me importó el hecho que se reían de mí, realmente me dio lástima ya que vi que Hugo se iba en picada siguiendo una pelotita dorada.

Crucé mis dedos al ver a mi hermano hacer tal acto y ser seguido por el buscador de las serpientes. El juego seguía andando alrededor mío, pero ignoré las múltiples veces que Lee o Thomas me lanzaban la quaffle.

Hugo estaba tan cerca…

-¡Y va, y va y, GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO!

Gryffindor- 180 Slytherin-30

_¡PERDEDORES!_

Por un momento quise ser como Peeves el poltergeist, riéndome de los demás alumnos quienes hacían actos torpes como tropezarse en la mitad del camino o caían en sus bromas.

Cuando entré por la Dama Gorda, lo primero que escuché fue un bullicio de voces por doquier. Los Gryffindors estaban celebrando la derrota ante Slytherin como siempre lo hacían cuando ganábamos un partido. La única diferencia era que ahora James no estaba en Hogwarts, ni tampoco Fred, por lo que nadie podía hacernos reír como antes. Pero, al parecer, mis compañeros leones estaban celebrando como si mis primos estuvieran presentes.

-¡A Weasley vamos a coronar! –gritó alguien entre la multitud de Gryffindors alegres, seguido por un eco hecho por los demás.

Me senté en mi silla favorita de la sala (suerte que no estaba ocupada) y estiré mis brazos cansada. ¡Qué día! Mis compañeros me ofrecieron unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, pero las rechacé ya que con lo cansada que me sentía no podía ni hablar coherentemente. Dije adiós a los demás jugadores y subí a mi habitación. Mañana tenía que entregar un ensayo acerca de la anatomía de la mandrágora y debía repasarlo una última vez.

Agarré mi pergamino, donde tenía escrito mi tarea, y lo leí múltiples mientras tarareaba la canción que los Slytherin inventaron para mi familia.

Oh sí, los re-coroné.

Rose Weasley, la reina de las quaffles.

Tenía un lindo timbre, ¿no?

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. ****Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "****Wizard Swears****", la idea y -lamentablemente- los ****muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Lalala, les he dicho que amo el reader traffic? Es una cosa que te dice cuanta gente ha leido tu fic y de ahi puedo sacar la conclusion de cuantos han dejado reviews y cuantos no. Les tengo una propuesta, ustedes me dejan mas reviews y yo alargo los capitulos o actualizo mas seguido (ustedes eligen cual de las dos) ;)**

**La razon por lo que estoy haciendo esto es porque hay como 27 personas que tienen la historia en favoritos, pero menos de la mitad dejan review. No te frustraria saber que hay gente que lee tu historia cada vez que subes un nuevo capitulo, pero que no dejan una critica para saber si las incontables horas que te pasaste escribiendo fueron en vano? Pues a mi si, me da lata. Ya se que hay gente que diria "No me importa cuantos reviews tengo", pero todos los que han escrito y subido historias al internet saben que si hay mas gente leyendo (y dejando un review apra que el autor sepa que piensa de la historia), saben que cuando les llega mensajitos de los lectores, todas las horas que se han pasado planeando la trama de la historia y escribiendole han valido la pena.**

**Yo tengo mas de la mitad del fic listo, ahora mismo estoy trabajando en la y ultima parte del fic y tengo mas de diez capitulos listos y esperando a ser beteados (muchas gracias, Laila). Yo solo les pido dos cosas: una, que sean pacientes con Rose, porque no todas nos damos cuenta de un dia para otro que nos hemos enamorado locamente de alguien. Si, ella tendra errores, muchos, pero tambien se esta descubriendo a si misma mientras el fic avanza, y debe aprender de sus acciones. Y dos, me gustaria saber sus opiniones acerca del fic, buenas o malas. Quiero saber que piensan, que les gustaria que pase (admito que han habido veces en las que sus propios reviews me han inspirado). Cada vez que chequeo mi mail y veo que he recibido un review nuevo, abro el documento del fic y empiezo a escribir, porque me alegra saber que hay alguien que lee mi historia. Para nosotros autores es muy importante saber la opinion de los lectores, es lo mas importante para poder seguir escribiendo.**

**Le agradezco mucho a todos los que han dejado reviews en cada capitulo, ustedes son los lectores mas fieles que he conocido. No solo porque pasamos los 100 reviews significa que ya no necesite mas, porque sus opiniones son siempre importantes y una prioridad en este fic.**

**Ahora que entre al colegio tratare de actualizar en menos de una semana porque los capitulos se hacen cortos, pero para mitad de noviembre o por ahi puede q me demore mas en actualizar por pruebas y proyectos. Puede que cerca de Navidad me tome mas tiempo en seguir ocn la historia por las vacaciones, ahi veremos.**

**Se cuidan mucho!**

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	13. Blame It On Malfoy

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius conoció a Rose**_

**Blame It On Malfoy**

Y así siguió por los siguientes meses; escuela, deberes, práctica y partidos. No nos olvidemos de las patrullas de prefecta. Los chicos de hoy en día les encantaba estar fuera de sus camas a horas inadecuadas, al parecer sacaron el ejemplo de mis ya egresados primos. El clima también había cambiado bastante, ya que las hojas marrones y amarillentas empezaron a caerse de los árboles (era la peor temporada para estar cerca del Sauce Boxeador; de hecho, todas las temporadas eran demasiado malas para estar cerca de dicho árbol). La temperatura bajaba drásticamente.

Albus odiaba el invierno, y siempre se daba la molestia de recordárnoslo.

-¡Odio el invierno!

-¡Yo también, no nos deja practicar demasiado! –añadió Oliver Jr.

Si el chico ya le había propuesto al Quidditch que se casaran.

-Escuché que los Ravenclaws mejoraron bastante este año.

Y, para mi lamento y el de los demás, el Quidditch había aceptado.

Por primera vez en ese día, me di vuelta y presté atención a los que Wood iba a decir. Albus, yo y el capitán de nuestro equipo estábamos sentados en la sala común, junto al resto de nuestros compañeros, matando el tiempo. Mi libro se sentaba sobre mi falda, y yo me sentaba sobre el suelo de la sala, lo más cercano posible a la chimenea.

-El nuevo capitán de su equipo es mi hermano –nos informó mini-Oliver (un apodo de cariño que le di a su espalda).

-¿Tu hermano Owen, u Oakley? –preguntó Albus con interés.

-Owen –respondió-. Él me contó que Madame Hooch no sabía decidirse entre él y su amigo Edmon, pero al final escogió a mi hermano.

Asentí, procesando la nueva información en mi mente. Después de un rato, seguí concentrándome en mi libro.

-Y, Albus, te recuerdo que Owen es el que está en séptimo; Oakley está en segundo año y es _Gryffindor_.

¡Que nadie se meta con los Wood!

Pero Wood tenía razón. Los Ravenclaws habían mejorado más de lo que nosotros queríamos este año, como lo estaban demostrando en este mismo instante.

Ah, sí, en este mismo instante estábamos jugando contra ellos. La nieve cubría las montañas y las copas de los árboles y si no fuera porque estábamos en un partido, Albus y yo estaríamos lanzándonos bolas de nieve.

-¡Weasley, la quaffle!

Brandon Lee había gritado esas palabras con todo el aire que sus pulmones tenían. Estaba nevando y yo llevaba la quaffle en mis manos, esquivando a los Ravenclaws por donde aparecían.

Delante de mí pasó uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw, y si no fuera porque su sonrisa brillante estaba en el camino, no me hubiese distraído del juego ¡El tipo tomó la quaffle de mis manos como si yo se la hubiese dado!

Humillación, humillación, humillación…

-Gracias –dijo al estar unos cuantos metros lejos de mí.

Miré su figura desaparecer entre los copos de nieve y me fijé en el familiar cabello castaño oscuro. Era Owen Wood, el hermano de Ollie Jr (otro apodo cariñoso que le tenía a su espalda).

-¿¡Rose, qué diablos estás haciendo!? –gritó Albus al pasar a mi lado, y me di cuenta que estaba flotando en el aire inmóvil, con más nieve en los hombros que cuando estaba volando.

Aceleré mi escoba hasta el poste de los Ravenclaw, recordando una de las múltiples tácticas que practicamos las semanas pasadas, pero ya era muy tarde.

-¡Ravenclaw gana este partido con 300 puntos contra 150!

Oh. Mierda.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Hugo, quien estaba bajando de su escoba lentamente con sus ojos mirando al suelo. Oliver Jr lo imitó y ambos entraron al camarín sin esperar a los demás. Albus pasó al lado mío con Lily y yo les seguí. El equipo de Ravenclaw todavía estaba en el suelo del estadio cuando bajamos del aire. Unos chicos de séptimo levantaron al buscador de las águilas y los pusieron en sus hombros mientras cantaban gloria y reían.

Suspiré al ver la escena y fui al camarín a cambiarme. Todos los del equipo estábamos con una expresión parecida en nuestros rostros: desilusión. El ambiente estaba calmado y todos actuábamos como si alguien conocido había muerto y le estábamos dando respeto con el silencio. Mi hermano era el peor. Con sólo verle la cara pude descifrar que aparte de sentirse desilusionado, se sentía _culpable_.

Cuando todos volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor, sólo quedaba yo y Hugo en el camerino. Mi hermano se sentó en el suelo, al lado de su escoba y su uniforme. Pasó sus manos por su pelo rojo y suspiró. Después de un rato, yo lo imité y me senté a su lado, mirando hacia la pared.

-Tan sólo estamos empezando –traté de consolarlo.

Cuando comparaba la relación que compartía con mi hermano menor con la de los demás parientes, siempre encontraba una nueva diferencia. Al contrario que con Albus, Hugo y yo no nos contábamos secretos. No nos saludábamos en los pasillos cuando nos encontrábamos rodeados de nuestros amigos, como si fuera un pecado hablarle al otro cuando había compañía.

Pero a la misma vez, él sabía tanto de mí como yo sabía de él.

Era como si las palabras no fueran necesarias entre los dos cuando estábamos solos. Éramos tan parecidos que podíamos descifrar lo que el otro estaba pensando al verle los ojos. Sí hablábamos a menudo, pero sólo para preguntar algo o pedir ayuda. Nada más.

Tal vez nuestra relación hubiese sido más distinta si no fuera porque cuando éramos pequeños siempre quería disfrazarlo de muñeca y jugar a las tacitas de té con él.

Pero bueno… lo hecho, hecho esta, ¿no?

-Todavía quedan más partidos –dijo él, pero sonaba como si se estuviera hablando a sí mismo.

-Exacto –pasé uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros-. No pienses que perder un sólo partido es tu culpa, estoy cien por ciento segura que para el siguiente mejorarás.

Hugo levantó su mirada hacia mi cara con una sonrisa triste. Parecía como si fuera el final del mundo.

Le devolví otra sonrisa más ancha. Cuando mamá no estaba presente, alguien debía subirle el ánimo al chico. Era igual a papá, inseguro y terco. Los dos éramos tercos. Me paré y agarré mis cosas para salir del camarín.

-Te veré en la torre, _Hughie_ –dije, con su apodo de bebé.

Las orejas de Hugo se volvieron rojas, casi desapareciendo en su cabello del mismo color. Bufó antes de lanzar una carcajada.

-Nos vemos, _Rosie Posie_.

Era mi turno de lanzar un bufido. Le dirigí una última sonrisa y salí del camarín. Caminé a través del estadio, hasta llegar a la salida y encaminarme al castillo.

Pero alguien tocó mi codo.

Me di vuelta con un respingo, y me encontré con la misma sonrisa brillante que me distrajo en el partido. Owen Wood estaba parado bastante cerca de mí, y al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de la situación, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Lo miré confundida, sin entender por qué había llamado mi atención, o había esperado hasta que saliera del estadio.

-Sólo quería decirte que hoy jugaste espléndido –su sonrisa se movió al lado derecho de su rostro, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Parpadeé varias veces, entendiendo poco a poco las palabras que había dicho. Después de un rato, puse todo mi peso en mi pierna izquierda y escuché cómo la nieve enterraba mi pie.

-Er…gracias, Wood. Tú también jugaste espléndido hoy –dije con un tono que parecía que aún no entendía las palabras que salían de mi boca.

El chico rió de una manera parecida a la Ollie Jr, y me hizo un ademán para que camináramos juntos al castillo. Sin entender muy bien por qué quería caminar conmigo al castillo, lo seguí.

O sea, él era el capitán del equipo que nos había vencido. Él era quien le había dado instrucciones a su buscador, preparando las estrategias y rutinas que hicieron que Ravenclaw ganara el partido. Por un momento sentí que estaba traicionando a mi casa al caminar con Owen Wood.

Pero él había dicho que hoy jugué esplendido.

-Owen –la voz de alguien más interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Edmon –dijo el aludido.

Desde la entrada del castillo llamó Edmon, el amigo de Owen. Él vino hacia nosotros sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Te estás perdiendo la fiesta, compañero –tenía acento escocés-. Alguien de cuarto año cubrió la estatua de Ravenclaw con serpentinas de moco y no sabe cómo sacarla –mencionó riendo.

Owen, a mi lado, imitó a su amigo antes de dirigirse a mí.

-Ésta es Rose Weasley, Edmon –me presentó. Los ojos del chico, al verme nuevamente, se abrieron de par en par sorprendido. Pude distinguir un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Un placer –alzó su mano y yo la agité con la mía, confundida.

Lección del día: Los Ravenclaws eran formales.

-Fue un gusto conversar contigo, Rose –dijo Owen y me dio una palmada en el hombro- Espero jugar contra ti pronto.

Curvé mis labios al verlos entrar al castillo y, segundos después, yo hice lo mismo.

Las semanas pasaban volando, y la rutina no cambiaba mucho. Albus y yo estábamos cubiertos de deberes, y nos pasábamos la mitad de la tarde en la biblioteca terminándolos y la otra mitad con nuestros amigos ayudándolos en sus tareas. Cuando nos tocaba patrullar, encontrábamos varios alumnos quienes, de alguna manera, iban a las cocinas a buscar algo para comer y siempre eran atrapados por nosotros. Nada nuevo.

Así eran mis días si los veías en una perspectiva general. Eran aburridos y opacos. Pero cuando los veías en una perspectiva más profunda, más emocional, te dabas cuenta que no eran nada de aburridos.

¿Y se preguntarán por qué me he sentido tan emocional, tan confundida?

Aunque, si lo decía en voz alta, sonaba raro, pero Malfoy no me ha hablado ni molestado hace semanas.

En clase, no me miraba ni me lanzaba indirectas. En el Gran Salón, se sentaba dándome la espalda y cuando pasaba a mi lado ni se daba cuenta que estaba ahí.

Era como si fuese… invisible.

No _entendía. _Desde finales de cuarto año que me trataba así. Estaba tan acostumbrada a sus insultos –e insultarle de vuelta- que este nuevo comportamiento me parecía tan… raro. Lo peor era que el sueño del vestido de novia seguía en mi cabeza, pero cada noche pasaba algo diferente. Cada noche algo nuevo pasaba…

_El espejo me reflejaba a mí, usando el vestido de novia que me probé el año pasado, al lado de Scorpius Malfoy quien vestía como novio. Pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura, mientras la otra se entrelazaba con mis dedos. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y plantó un besó en mi mejilla derecha… _

_Siguió besándola mientras yo cerraba mis ojos. Sus manos tocaban mi estomago, mi cintura, cadera… Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo, mientras me apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Yo no hacía nada. Sólo cerraba mis ojos y mi escuchaba a mi corazón palpitar rápidamente. _

Abrí mis ojos exageradamente. Miré a mi rededor y me encontré en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Frente mío estaba Lily, escribiendo algo en su pergamino aburridamente. Me rasqué los ojos para despertarlos y me fijé en el libro que estaba debajo de mis brazos. Otra vez me quedé dormida.

-Supongo que tuviste otro sueño –dijo Lily con un tono casual. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que yo le contara acerca de mis sueños que ya no se sorprendía.

Asentí lentamente mientras ordenaba mis cosas. Estábamos cerca de las vacaciones de Navidad, y los profesores nos daban más deberes que de lo común, especialmente los de mis cursos avanzados.

Para mí no era gran problema terminar mis deberes, entendía todas las preguntas y podía responder cada una con más de cinco frases. Pero cuando agregaba las prácticas de Quidditch y las patrullas de prefecta con los deberes, la semana podía ser muy estresante. A pesar que ahora no teníamos que entrenar tan seguido por las vacaciones, Wood quería mantenernos en forma con la excusa que no podíamos perder otra vez. Eso sólo hacía que Hugo se sintiera peor. Mi pobre hermano aún se sentía culpable y a pesar que Ollie Jr tenía buenas intenciones para el equipo, no ayudaba a Hugo a sentirse mejor.

-Cada vez se vuelven más reales –dije en voz baja, más para mí misma que para mi prima.

Lily me sonrió comprendiendo mi frustración. Me miró divertidamente antes de volver a su papel.

-¿Qué? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada –respondió con una voz una octava más alta que su voz normal.

Me di cuenta que estaba tratando de esconder una carcajada, pero no funcionaba mucho. Puse mis ojos en blanco, sin prestarle más atención a Lily y mirando hacia fuera. Estaba nevando fuertemente, tan fuerte que no se podía ver más allá que unos cuantos metros. El viento golpeaba contra la ventana y parecía que quería romperla.

La nieve se acumulaba en los bordes de la ventana, y mi reflexión desaparecía en el vidrio. Suspiré. El invierno no me molestaba tanto, pero prefería verano. En verano podía jugar Quidditch sin preocuparme que lloviera, en invierno tenía que asegurarme que no iba a nevar.

Un leve toque en mi hombro me dio un respingo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me di vuelta y no me encontré con nadie. Le mandé una mirada confundida a Lily y ella señaló al pasillo con sus cejas.

Miré hacia donde ella apuntaba, y encontré la espalda de un chico saliendo de la biblioteca.

Edmon.

Lancé un bostezo, ignorando la miraba furtiva de la pelirroja que se sentaba frente mío.

-¿Qué? –pregunté de nuevo, sólo que ahora más molesta.

-Es tan obvio, Rosie –rió tontamente.

-¿Qué es tan obvio? –ya me estaba cansando.

-Nada, nada –respondió de nuevo, negando con su mano.

Agarré mis cosas y salí de la biblioteca, cansada de las risitas de Lily. Pronto hablaríamos, de todas maneras. No podía enojarme con Lily sabiendo que la necesitaba. Caminé por los pasillos rápidamente, estaban tan vacíos que podía correr sin toparme con nadie. De repente me dio un impulso en ir a buscar mi escoba y salir a volar, pero ese pensamiento desapareció de mi cabeza al doblar por una esquina y caerme de espaldas.

Había chocado con un pilar que, segundos antes, no estaba ahí. Dije palabrotas por lo bajo antes de tomar mi bolso. Me paré y me limpié la túnica. Me fijé en el pilar que, en verdad, no era un pilar.

Lentamente, mi mirada subió desde los zapatos de marca, por una túnica negra que parecía recién comprada, un emblema de una serpiente, una corbata verde y plateada, un rostro fino, una nariz puntiaguda, un par de ojos grises y fríos como la nieve de afuera…

Oh. Pezón de Voldemort.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba a sólo centímetros de mi rostro, y yo lo miraba paralizada. Él tampoco se movía. Mi frente le llegaba a la nariz del chico, por lo que sentía cómo inhalaba y exhalaba. Era… raro. Esperé por unos segundos para ver su reacción, para escucharlo decir unas cuantas palabrotas y yo responderle con más.

Pero esa reacción nunca llegó.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia mis zapatos y retrocedí un poco antes de pasar a su lado sin levantar mi vista.

-Mira por dónde caminas, Weasley –dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Me di vuelta y me encontré con la chica que parecía ser la nueva "adquisición" de Malfoy (la última vez que nos vimos estaba con una chica llamada Cassandra). Serena… Serena algo, de séptimo. Tomábamos Runas Antiguas juntas. Me estaba lanzando una mirada fulminante, como si el hecho que hubiese tocado a su novio empezara una nueva guerra.

-Tan torpe… como el resto de su familia, ¿no lo crees, Scorpius? –habló de nuevo.

Me detuve con los puños cerrados, las uñas enterrándose en mis manos. Debía controlar mi temperamento, si no lo hacía esto podía irse a peor.

Sí, _Scorpius_, ¿no lo crees?

Esperé por otros segundos más, pero el silencio reinaba el pasillo. Seguí caminando, todavía sin respuesta.

Llegué a mi habitación y me tiré sobre mi cama, con mi corazón aún latiendo rápidamente. ¿Qué fue eso? Otra vez actuando como si le fuese invisible. Merlín, qué era molesto.

Pero al mirarlo a los ojos, me di cuenta que, por primera vez, vi más que la máscara de arrogancia y egoísmo que siempre cubría sus ojos. Era como si estuviéramos en cuarto año de nuevo, cuando nuestra relación era _civilizada_. Era como si volviéramos al incidente en el paseo de Hogsmeade…

-Maldito –apreté mi rostro contra mi almohada, tratando de olvidarme de los sueños que he tenido últimamente.

_Sus manos tocaban mi estómago, mi cintura, cadera… Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo, mientras me apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Yo no hacía nada. Sólo cerraba mis ojos y mi escuchaba a mi corazón palpitar rápidamente. _

¡Maldito sea Scorpius Malfoy y al resto de su familia!

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "****Wizard Swears****", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**El titulo del capitulo fue basado en el titulo de la cancion "Blame It On Me" de Akon. La adoro!**

**Sí, otro capítulo de transición más, por eso estoy actualizando más temprano que antes. Pero no se preocupen! El próximo no será de transición, es uno de mis favoritos por la última escena :P Les agradezco mucho a todos los que me apoyaron, en serio, pensé que me iban a llegar unos cuantos reviews más pero ¡wow! Se lo agradezco todo a ustedes ******** Gracias por sacarme del aburrimiento de la escuela e inspirarme a avanzar más con esta historia. Cada vez falta más poco para una de mis escenas favoritas, y si no me equivoco, pasa en como dos o tres capítulos más. También decidí que con todo el apoyo que ustedes mis queridos lectores me han estado dando, los capítulos serian de 2,800+ palabras, algo nuevo para mí, porque ustedes se merecen leer más ******** ¡Los quiero!**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	14. Different

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius conoció a Rose**_

**Different**

A la mañana siguiente, llegué al Gran Salón con una cara que podía asustar a mi boggart. Delante de mí iban Martha y Albus, conversando acerca de algo que no quería prestarle tanta atención. Miré desinteresadamente a cada una de las mesas.

Los Gryffindors estaban conversando animadamente, seguramente planeando en lo que harían para las vacaciones de Navidad. Encontré a Lucy sentada con sus compañeros, riendo tímidamente. Al lado de nuestra mesa, estaba la de los Hufflepuffs. Divisé a Cassandra (una de las antiguas novias de Malfoy), sentada al lado de sus amigas contándoles un secreto, o el nuevo chisme de la escuela. Estaba tan concentrada susurrándole a Patricia (otra chica que salió con Malfoy), que no se dio cuenta que alguien le había empujado al pasar a su lado y sentarse en la mesa de los Ravenclaw. Era Serena. La misma Serena que ayer estaba con Malfoy y había tratado de insultarme. Se sentó en su mesa y escondió su cara en sus brazos mientras sus amigas la rodeaban preocupadas.

Frunciendo el ceño, fijé mis ojos en la mesa de Slytherin, que estaba al lado de la muralla. Malfoy estaba sentado allí, acompañado por sus amigos y Muriel Nott, su primera novia. Él parecía ajeno a la situación de Serena, concentrado en su desayuno mientras el resto conversaba tranquilamente y Muriel llevaba una sonrisa digna para un comercial muggle.

Malfoy… el casanova Malfoy. El casanova, guardián y capitán del equipo de Slytherin, la persona más arrogante y egoísta que he visto en este planeta, había tenido más novias que dedos en una mano. Todo empezó a finales de cuarto, cuando salió con Muriel. Duró por todo el verano, hasta el primer día de clases.

_-Y ella quedó devastada –siguió Martha._

_-Estaba gritándole a Malfoy a todo pulmón ayer en el tren, qué raro que no la hayas escuchado, Rose._

_Un nudo en el estómago me dijo que tenía algo que ver con la ruptura de Malfoy y Muriel._

Después siguió con Octavia, una Slytherin de tercero en ese tiempo, hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Al volver, se rumoreó que Malfoy había perdido su virginidad en su viaje a los Estados Unidos con una chica de allá. No quise seguir escuchando más acerca de ese tema, ya que eso era demasiado personal como para que supiera todos los _detalles_.

Por un tiempo salió con Irena Davies, una Hufflepuff de nuestro año, pero cortó con ella después de los TIMOs. Cassandra llegó a su lado a principios de Sexto año, y siguieron por unos cuantos meses hasta que –como escuché que mis compañeras decían- él se había cansado de salir con la Gryffindor –sí, una _Gryffindor_. Parece que cortó con ella una semana después de la última vez que le hablé –o insulté- a Malfoy.

Y, ahora mismo, se veía que las cosas entre él y Serena no iban muy bien.

Fui a sentarme a mi mesa, donde Lisa y Martha estaban susurrándose cosas al oído y lanzando miradas hacia el otro lado del Gran Salón. Tomé un pedazo de pan y tocino y los comí tranquilamente.

-¿Escuchaste las nuevas, Rose? –me preguntó Martha.

¿Querrás decir el nuevo chisme, querida Martha?

Alcé mi ceja tratando de mostrarme interesada en lo que iba a decir. Ella con Lisa se inclinaron hacia delante, yo imitándolas, y miraron para los dos lados para asegurarse que nadie les escuchaba.

-Scorpius Malfoy está devuelta en el mercado –susurró Lisa con entusiasmo en su voz.

Oh. Eso explicaba porqué Serena estaba llorando y siendo consolada por sus amigas. El hijo de Banshee cortó con ella, ¿eh? El bastardo…

-Me pregunto quién será su próxima novia –dijo Martha, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

La miré con una mueca de asco. Es decir, ¿quién querría salir con Scorpius yo-valgo-más-que-tu-vida Malfoy? ¿Sólo por su dinero? ¿Su talento? Antes que pudiera pensar más en las razones por qué el cuerpo femenino de Hogwarts le gustaría salir con el malcriado, me levanté de mi asiento y salí del gran Salón con la intención de llegar temprano a mi clase.

Pero alguien me tocó en el hombro al mismo tiempo que caminé por las grandes puertas. Ya me hice familiar a dicho tacto.

-Wood –dije, dándome vuelta y confirmando.

-Hola, Rose –dijo el chico. Ambos empezamos a caminar juntos por los pasillos en silencio- ¿Haz descifrado el código que nos dio la profesora Babbling? –preguntó casualmente.

Asentí, sacando un pedazo de pergamino de mi bolso donde tenía escrita la respuesta. Owen tomó el papel de mis manos, rozando sus dedos con los míos, y le echó una mirada. Después de unos momentos asintió con las cejas alzadas y me lo dio de vuelta.

-Me impresionas, Rose Weasley –comentó-. No sólo eres una de las brujas más inteligentes de Hogwarts, sino que también una excelente cazadora.

Sonreí humildemente mientras él lanzaba una carcajada. Los hombres de hoy en día…

-Tú también eres un excelente capitán, Wood.

-Llámame Owen, si me haces el favor –me interrumpió, ya estábamos cerca de la sala de Runas Antiguas. Teníamos la clase juntos.

-Owen –dije yo con una sonrisa apareciendo en mis labios-. Mis habilidades como cazadora no se comparan a tu talento como guardián.

¡Hablando de coqueta!

El chico avanzó unos pasos hacia mí, y yo me quedé parada en mi lugar, mirándolo fijamente en sus ojos. Estaba lista para un nuevo desafío.

-Tengo una mejor idea –una sonrisa estaba apareciendo en su cara-, ¿por qué no vamos a Hogsmeade juntos, este fin de semana?

Alcé mi ceja y pretendí que estaba pensando, aunque los dos sabíamos mi respuesta. Apoyé mi índice sobre mi mentón y miré al cielo, murmurando "mm…"

-De acuerdo –dije sonriéndole de vuelta.

La cara de Owen se iluminó, y su sonrisa se volvió más atractiva. Tomó el bolso de mi hombro y lo puso en el suyo antes que entráramos a la sala de clases. Se sentó al lado mío en la primera fila de asientos y tomó mi mano. Yo la apreté de vuelta, sonriéndole nuevamente. ¿Qué iba a decir no? El chico era apuesto, muy apuesto y caballeroso, no podía negarle. Del adicto al sexo de Ray al capitán de Ravenclaw y caballeroso Owen, había mejorado mis gustos.

La clase empezó y sentí como si hubiese pasado en una brisa de aire. También pasó con la siguiente, y la siguiente. Owen me llevaba a mis clases, y a pesar que aún no éramos nada oficial, se comportaba como un caballero conmigo.

Ollie Jr no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho que le hablara a su hermano.

-Estás fraternizando con el enemigo –me dijo un día en el estadio, después de entrenar.

-Te recuerdo que eres su hermano, por lo que el sólo hecho que compartes tu carne y hueso con él es peor que yo "fraternizando con el enemigo" –dije yo y el chico me miró confundido, tomando su tiempo para procesar lo que había dicho.

Lamentablemente, cuando entendió, yo ya estaba subiendo a la torre Gryffindor.

Hugo también decía algo parecido, sólo que en una manera de hermano-que-cuida-las-espaldas-de-su-hermana-mayor. Me daban ganas de pellizcarle la mejilla como la abuela Molly cada vez que mencionaba a Owen quejándose. Era… tan tierno.

Lily me mandaba sonrisas brillantes cada vez que hablábamos acerca del chico (y seguro que también daba saltitos de alegría cuando no la miraba). Decía que éramos perfectos juntos, y que mis gustos habían mejorado. Pero su rostro cambiaba de expresión al ver que ya no tenía más sueños con Malfoy.

Albus sólo se encogía los hombros y me daba una sonrisa de apoyo. El chico era tan humilde a veces que me preguntaba si pensaba en lo que él quería, y no en lo que la otra gente deseaba o debía tener. Aunque a veces actuaba como Hugo, generalmente cuando Owen y él estaban en el mismo lugar.

Ray seguía hablándome, tratando de ver si había alguna esperanza. Mis compañeras estaban más que encantadas con mi cita, a veces pensaba que ellas estaban más entusiasmadas que yo acerca de Owen. Risitas tontas pasaban por sus bocas cada vez que mencionaba (o alguien mencionaba) el nombre del capitán de Ravenclaw.

El sábado llegó, y fui a Hogsmeade con Owen. Lo pasamos bien, y pasar la tarde con él sólo confirmó que el chico era más que maravilloso. Lástima que no todos eran así. Me llevó a las Tres Escobas después que le dije que despreciaba Madame Tupidié, después de eso fuimos a Sortilegios Weasley a visitar a Fred y Roxanne y de paso comprar unas cuantas cosas.

Nos encontramos con unos amigos suyos y míos en el camino, y los saludamos antes que partiéramos a otra parte. Owen tenía carisma, y me abría las puertas. Me sentía en las nubes y sonreía como una tonta cada vez que elogiaba cómo me veía. Caminamos juntos hacia el castillo, que estaba lleno de nieve y la temperatura bajo cero. Mis pies se enterraban en la nieve cuando pisaba, al igual de los de Owen.

Al llegar al séptimo piso, donde estaba la torre Gryffindor, él me dejó delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Fue un lindo día –dije yo, tomando su mano.

Owen asintió en acuerdo y se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, como esperara una reacción no muy buena de mi parte. Yo, imitándolo, también me acerqué a su rostro y toqué sus labios gentilmente con los míos. Cuando nos separamos, él sonrió con brillo en sus ojos.

-Nos vemos, Rose Weasley –susurró en mi oído, antes de marcharse.

Entré por el retrato, después de escuchar el comentario que hizo la Dama Gorda acerca de Owen, y subí hacia mi habitación sin mirar si había alguien en la sala común. Al llegar a mi habitación, me lancé sobre mi cama y apreté mi cara contra mi almohada, ahogando el chillido que salía de mi boca.

Y así fue cómo empezó mi relación con Owen Wood. Merlín, que era maravilloso el chico.

Pero… el hueco en mi pecho volvió. Por mucho que traté ignorarlo, se hacía más y más grande.

Tal vez estaba enferma, pensé. Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho, frotándolo mientras mi corazón latía calmadamente. Después toqué mi frente y espere por unos momentos. No, no tenía fiebre. El hueco en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más grande, presionándolo. Respiré profundamente y tragué saliva. Probablemente tenía hambre, pensé de nuevo. Tendría que esperar una hora más hasta la cena.

Me levanté de mi cama y fui hacia la ventana. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, y todos los alumnos seguramente ya volvieron de Hogsmeade. La nieve brillaba a pesar que no había sol para que se reflejara. El lago ya estaba casi congelado, aunque podía ver los tentáculos del Calamar Gigante asomándose de vez en cuando. El bosque tenía sus copas con un poco de nieve, dándole un aspecto más pacífico.

La cabaña de Hagrid tenía las luces prendidas, y Grawp ayudaba a su hermano mayor con la madera para la chimenea. Reí para mis adentros al ver al primero tomar en brazos al segundo y ponerlo en su hombro. Hagrid reclamaba, dándole golpes en su espalda y si no fuera porque ellos eran gigantes y de edad, pensaría que podían hacerse pasar por dos niños en un parque jugando.

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron, junto con un inmenso montón de deberes que debíamos entregar después de las fiestas. Íbamos a pasar estas vacaciones en la Madriguera por una semana -como siempre lo hacíamos- y después iría a la casa de los Potter por unos días y ellos vendrían a la mía por otros. Y en la última semana de vacaciones, iría a quedarme con los abuelos Granger por dos días.

Típica vacación Weasley.

-¡Esperen! –Lucy arrastraba su baúl que, al lado de ella, se veía más grande que de lo común.

Ella tenía los genes bajos de los Weasley, además que su madre no era tan alta. Hugo, siendo el buen primo que era, tomó su baúl y lo arrastró por la estación, mientras yo tomaba la mano de mi prima pequeña, y ella tomaba la de Molly. Entre la multitud divisamos una manada de pelos rojos y nos acercamos con las sonrisas más grandes que podíamos poner en nuestras caras. La abuela Molly estaba conversando con el abuelo Arthur, papá, tío Percy y tío Harry cuando llegamos. Al vernos, su cara se iluminó.

-¡Niños! – chilló con toda su alegría- ¡Pero miren lo grandes que están! Albus, deberías cortarte el pelo, hijo.

Albus, incómodo, abrazó a la abuela después de haber escuchado ese comentario. Hugo dejó su baúl y el de Lucy en el suelo y fue a abrazar al abuelo Arthur, quien le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

-¡Rosie! –_hola abuela, qué lindo verte pero me gustaría tener mi oído por algunas décadas más_- Estás más alta que yo –_siempre lo he estado, abuelita querida_-, y la comida de Hogwarts te ha hecho muy bien, te ves saludable –con eso, pellizcó mi mejilla antes de besarla y abrazarme.

Amaba mi abuela con todo mi ser, ella era una de las personas que admiraba más en este mundo. Pero cuando se venía a mi físico, siempre decía que había cambiado y qué estaba bien o mal. Por suerte, esta vez, todo estaba bien.

Me acerqué al abuelo, quien ahora se encontraba solo mirándonos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Nos abrazamos y él me dio unas pequeñas palmadas en mi cabeza.

-Rose, Rose –suspiró y yo le sonreí inocentemente.

El abuelo Arthur era la persona que admiraba más en toda mi vida. A pesar que tío Harry perdió a la mitad de sus seres queridos y mató a Lord Voldemort, eso no se comparaba con la pérdida de mi tío Fred, a quien nunca pude conocer. El abuelo Arthur crió a siete hijos y les dio lo mejor que pudo con el poco dinero que tenía. Él siempre estaba alegre, y era un excelente consejero (algo que Victoire heredó). Era uno de los pilares esenciales en la familia.

-Mira cómo ha cambiado mi pequeña Rose –susurró mientras me miraba como la abuela Molly-. Estás más alta, eso es cierto –puso sus manos en mis hombros y sonrió de nuevo-. Qué bueno es tenerte en casa.

Y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, él siempre tenía una clase de favoritismo conmigo. Puede que sea porque mi rostro era el que más se parecía a la abuela Molly, porque mis notas en Hogwarts eran las mejores que la familia ha visto por generaciones, o porque teníamos los mismos ojos.

-Te ves más apuesto –bromeé yo y el abuelo lanzó una carcajada ronca.

Miré en sus ojos y vi a los míos, sólo que rodeados con arrugas y más cansados. El abuelo ha visto tantas cosas en su vida, que creo que nunca iba a poder entender la valentía con la que despertaba todos los días. Nuestros ojos tenían el mismo tono de azul, el mismo espíritu.

El abuelo miró sobre mi hombro y su mano se tensó. Me di cuenta al sentir que mi hombro estaba paralizado debajo de sus dedos y su expresión cambió a una muy seria. Estaba delante de él, por lo que me puse a su lado derecho y me fijé en lo que estaba mirando. Si un extraño pasaba frente a nosotros, ellos podían deducir que éramos parientes, ya que estaba cien por ciento segura que mi expresión era igual a la suya al ver tres pares de cabezas rubias platinadas pasar unos cuantos metros lejos de nosotros.

Malfoy, pensé. Tres Malfoys, mejor dicho. Pude deducir que el que iba adelante era el padre de Scorpius Malfoy, ya que lo había visto cuando mis padres me vinieron a dejar en primer año. Su rostro era puntiagudo y aristocrático, idéntico al de su hijo. Detrás suyo iba dicha persona que se las ha empeñado en arruinar mi vida en Hogwarts, al lado de un señor que parecía ser de la edad del abuelo Arthur.

La mano del abuelo apretó mi hombro al momento en el que fijé mis ojos en Lucius Malfoy y mi corazón se detuvo. Su pelo blanco y largo, su aire altanero y expresión arrogante. Llevaba una mano alrededor de los hombros de su nieto, algo parecido a lo que mi abuelo estaba haciendo con mis hombros. Los tres Malfoys, pensé de nuevo. Era como ver al Malfoy menor en sus siguientes años, con lo parecidos que eran. Si no fuera por la diferencia de edad, podrían pasar por trillizos.

-Rosie –esa era la voz de mi padre.

Al parecer, Draco Malfoy escuchó a papá y dirigió su vista a nosotros. Papá puso su mano en mi brazo, como si me estuviera protegiendo de los tres hombres. Los tres Malfoy caminaron hacia nosotros, todos con el mismo aire altanero y mirada aristocrática. Mini-Mlafoy (¡Ja, ja!) arrastraba su baúl, y su abuelo se puso delante de el otro señor Malfoy.

-Arthur Weasley, qué placer verte aquí –dijo en un tono sarcástico. Su voz era helada, y mandaba escalofríos por mi espalda.

-Lucius Malfoy –el abuelo Arthur apretó _más_ su mano en mi hombro que, por acto involuntario, puse mi mano sobre la suya.

-Veo que vienes a buscar a parte de tu clan –señaló al resto de los Weasleys con su nariz, como si algo oliera mal-. ¿Cabrán todos en tu auto, Señor Weasley?

Sentí a mi papá moverse, seguro que para sujetar al abuelo. Escuché a alguien decir el nombre de papá a mi lado izquierdo, y torcí mi cuello para ver que tío Harry lo había llamado. Él miraba a los Malfoy con un rostro inexpresivo y asintió cortadamente con su cabeza antes de irse. Mi mirada se fue desde el lugar donde tío Harry estaba a la cara de mi abuelo. Estaba roja.

-Ah, así que esta es tu famosa nieta –las palabras del Señor Malfoy congelaron mis sentidos-. Estás en el mismo año que mi nieto, ¿verdad, Scorpius?

El aludido asintió sin mirarme a los ojos. La gente que pasaba por nosotros no se daba cuenta de lo tenso que se sentía el aire.

-Igual a su madre, me han dicho –arrastró el mayor de los Malfoy-. Lástima que no es sangre pura.

Las uñas de tío Arthur se enterraron en mi piel e hice una mueca de dolor. Estaba segura que si no fuese porque Draco Malfoy y papá llamaron a sus ascendientes a la misma vez, algo más que un simple intercambio de palabras hubiese pasado. Papá dejo de sujetarme el brazo y se paró frente mío.

-No te atrevas a llamar a mi hija… -papá sonaba enojado. Muy enojado. Señalaba la cara del Señor Malfoy con su índice, y a pesar que me estaba dando la espalda, me di cuenta que su cara se había vuelto roja al igual que sus orejas. El Señor Malfoy, por el otro lado, no se veía amenazado. De hecho, su cara parecía más disgustada que antes.

Una mano sujetó el brazo de papá. Era tío Harry, mi padrino. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, mientras su pelo cubría su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo. Sus ojos esmeraldas (iguales a los de Albus) miraban a los Malfoy brillando.

-Vamos, Ron –su voz era igual que su rostro-, o llegaremos tarde.

Papá se relajó. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros al mismo tiempo que el abuelo Arthur sacaba sus manos. Él sólo hacia eso cuando sentía que debía protegerme. Sabía perfectamente el significado de las palabras de Lucius Malfoy, pero no me molestaba. Mi orgullo por mi sangre era muy grande para que su comentario lo hiriera, pero no era lo mismo para mi padre. Crecimos en épocas distintas, distintos prejuicios.

Draco Malfoy asintió una última vez con su cabeza, como de despedida, y Lucius Malfoy nos miró por una última vez antes de irse. Malfoycito siguió a su padre y abuelo. Miré sus ojos. Fue la primera vez que lo vi tan diferente al resto de su familia.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por todos, todos sus reviews. Me he tomado mi tiempo y respondí los reviews de la gente con cuenta aquí; para los que no tienen, muchas gracias de nuevo!**

**La última escena me encantó escribirla, porque muestra que todavía los Malfoy y los Weasley se llevaban mal xD Y eso va a ser crucial en esta historia (como lo es en la mayoría de los ScorpiusxRose). Eso sí que en este fic nadie se irá por los techos con la pureza de sangre, aunque no garantizo que no habrá alguien que se vuelva loco xD Este capítulo es 3,000+ palabras! Wujuu!! Vivan ustedes y yo por hacer esto posible! (a propósito, gracias por los 140+ reviews :D)**

**Ya tengo como 7 capítulos más escritos y no puedo esperar hasta compartirlos con ustedes!**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	15. Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius conoció a Rose**_

**Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock**

Al llegar a la Madriguera, que estaba cubierta de nieve de punta a pie, James y Fred nos saludaron con gnomos en las manos.

-¡Familia! –Fred abrió sus brazos, esperando a que lo fuéramos a abrazar.

-¡Fred, baja al gnomo antes de abrazarnos! –Molly se estaba protegiendo con su baúl.

Mi primo, siendo tan obediente como siempre, soltó al gnomo, que cayó en el suelo y salió corriendo, y envolvió sus brazos en Molly. James hizo lo mismo con Lily, Lucy y después conmigo.

-Rosie, Rosie, Rosie –y aquí vamos de nuevo…-, haz crecido desde la última vez que jugamos Quidditch.

Le sonreí y entramos a la casa, siguiendo a los abuelos. La Madriguera tenía habitaciones mágicamente agregadas por cualquier parte, era extraño que aún no se haya caído por el desequilibrio. La cocina estaba igual que siempre, con una mesa larga donde cabían todos los miembros de nuestra familia y tres o cuatro visitas. Cada año alguien nuevo venía a cenar con nosotros en Navidad, más la abuela de Teddy, Andromeda.

La abuela Molly nos llevó a nuestro dormitorio, el mismo de siempre, y dejamos nuestras cosas sobre nuestras camas. La mía era la más cercana a la venta, seguida por la de Victoire-

Victoire…

Mi prima Victoire, mi consejera, mi amiga… Apenas le he escrito desde el verano. Me preguntaba si iba a venir a quedarse con nosotros este año, como lo hacía antes en sus días de soltera. De hecho, no le he escrito desde que empecé la escuela, en septiembre. He estado muy ocupada pensando en otras cosas que, en mi opinión, debería estar diciéndole para saber su opinión y su consejo.

Pero al mismo tiempo no quería molestarla con mis problemas en la escuela, mientras ella tenía que ordenar la nueva casa que compró con Teddy y organizar su vida como casada. Para mi suerte, Lily era la más cercana a mi edad, y me podía escuchar tan bien como Victoire lo hacía.

Bajé a la cocina, con Albus y Lucy siguiéndome. Lily ya estaba ayudando a la abuela Weasley con la cena, al igual que Roxanne y Dominique. Ellas nos saludaron y siguieron cocinando, mientras que yo con Albus fuimos a los terrenos de la Madriguera a jugar con la nieve. James y Fred seguían deshaciéndose de los gnomos, pero al vernos lanzando bolas de nieve se olvidaron de su trabajo y se unieron a nuestra guerra.

Era raro. Me llevaba bien con todas mis primas y conversábamos seguidamente, pero siempre me sentía más cercana al lado masculino de mi familia. Mis primos eran una parte de mí, con ellos podía bromear acerca de cosas que no podría hacer con las chicas, y ellos me trataban como una igual y no veían mi sexo como una desventaja. Los amaba con todo mi corazón, aunque no puedan entender mis cambios de actitud en mis días del mes y mi punto de vista sobre algunas cosas. Aún así, nos llevábamos de maravilla.

Lily a veces era así también, y siempre he supuesto que era porque era la menor de una familia de dos hijos y una hija. Ella entendía mi posición a veces, a pesar de tener una personalidad más pacifica que la mía. Pero si la hacías enojar… era mejor si no te agregaba a su lista negra. Y, lamentablemente, mi querida prima Lily Potter se enojaba fácilmente.

Albus lanzó una bola de nieve que llegó a mi cara, mojándola y bajando su temperatura rápidamente. Reí en un tono de venganza, asustándolo y lanzando una bola de vuelta. Le llegó en el pecho y actuó como si tuviera una espada enterrada allí y estuviera agonizando.

-Para que aprendas quién es la cazadora aquí, Albus Severus –sonreí ladeadamente, con un poco de arrogancia, y lancé otra bola más.

Desde la cocina se sentía el olor de tocino con ensalada y pie, la especialidad de Lily. Al entrar nos sacamos las botas y chaquetas cubiertas de nieve, y James las secó con un movimiento de su varita. Tenía que esperar unos cuantos meses más y podría hacer lo mismo. Albus podría hacerlo cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, ya que su cumpleaños era en las primeras semanas de enero.

La cena flotaba desde la cocina al comedor, y vi que la abuela Molly sujetaba su varita al mismo tiempo que terminaba con la ensalada de papas. En la mesa, Dominique y Roxanne ya estaban, al lado de Molly y Fred. El abuelo Arthur entró por la puerta principal y sonrió al ver la escena. Se sentó en la cola de la mesa como de costumbre.

-Es para que los vea a todos –una vez me dijo.

Yo me senté en la otra punta de la mesa, mirando al abuelo. Sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus gafas mientras me miraba. La abuela Molly se sentó a su lado derecho y nos dio la orden de empezar a comer. Como siempre, todos saltamos por la comida como bestias, pero eso no molestaba a mi abuela para nada. Le _encantaba_ vernos comer como animales. Bueno, no tanto como animales, pero le encantaba vernos disfrutar de sus delicias. No había mejor cocinera que ella en el mundo.

-¡Buenas noches, Weasleys! –desde la puerta, una voz estruendosa se aproximaba.

Todos nos congelamos en nuestros asientos, con el tenedor metido en la boca o masticando el pie de carne de la abuela. El abuelo Arthur se paró de su asiento mientras nosotros aún estábamos congelados, y fue a la puerta. La abrió lentamente, y al segundo siguiente estaba dándole palmadas a la espalda de la persona que llegó. Albus me mandó una mirada confundida, y estaba segura que mi cara se veía igual a la suya. La abuela Molly se paró de la mesa y fue a la puerta antes de lanzar un chillido que se escuchó en todo el pueblo.

-¡NIños, miren quién llegó! –la voz de la abuela estaba tan entusiasmada que aún sonaba una octava más alta.

Después de lanzarnos miradas entre todos, nos paramos de la mesa y corrimos hacia la entrada. El abuelo tenía un brazo en los hombros del visitante, quien tenía el mismo cabello rojo y pecas, pero con brazos musculosos y mirada bonachona.

-¡Tío Charlie! –después de decir esto, Lily corrió a abrazar a nuestro tío, seguida por los demás.

Esto sí era una sorpresa. La última vez que lo vimos fue en las vacaciones de verano del año pasado, cuando había venido por una media hora para tomar algo de la casa. Esa vez ni pudimos saludarlo, ya que estábamos jugando en los terrenos y sólo lo reconocimos cuando se iba yendo.

-Entra, Charlie, que afuera hace frío –la abuela agarró el brazo del tío Charlie y lo arrastró al comedor.

Tío Charlie, seguramente acostumbrado a su madre, se sentó en el puesto vacío de la mesa y, gracias a la insistencia de la abuela, tomó un pedazo de tocino y puré de papas.

-Yo hice el tocino, ¿te gusta, tío Charlie? –preguntó Lily, con brillos en sus ojos.

Lily era la admiradora número uno de tío Charlie, y él la malcriaba como sus padres nunca lo hubiesen hecho. Bueno, el tío siendo tan cariñoso con tía Ginny, debía ser así con su hija quien era una versión casi exacta de su madre. En temperamento y personalidad.

-Tío Charlie, ¿nos trajiste regalos? –preguntó Lucy, sentándose en su regazo.

Ah, Lucy era el bebé de la familia.

El tío rió al mismo tiempo que Fred y James empezaron a contar lo que habían hecho hoy en la tarde.

Al día siguiente nos encargamos de decorar el árbol de Navidad que el abuelo Arthur había traído del bosque cercano. Como de costumbre, atrapamos un gnomo y lo disfrazamos de ángel antes de colgarlo en la punta del árbol. Era el 23 de Diciembre y más parientes llegaban a la Madriguera. James y Fred se tomaron la semana libre para pasarla con nosotros celebrando las fiestas, y Roxanne, Louis y Dominique iban a alojarse hoy en la noche, ya que los otros días habían venido sólo a cenar.

Era una tradición Weasley. Todos los años, en la época navideña, nos juntaríamos con nuestros abuelos en la Madriguera y pasaríamos el más tiempo posible haciendo cosas juntos. Lo llamábamos el "tiempo Weasley". Este año tío Charlie nos unió, aunque él también podría ser considerado un nieto más que un tío por el hecho de ser soltero y se el pariente más genial que teníamos (sí, más genial que tío George y su tienda de bromas). Es decir, ¿trabajar con los dragones? Wow.

Los únicos que faltaban eran Teddy y Victoire _Lupin_, quienes llegarían mañana junto a los demás tíos. Ah, sí, mi querida prima mayor ya no era una Weasley, no, no.

Me senté en mi cama, mirando hacia la ventana, y cogí el libro que estaba leyendo. Romeo y Julieta, sonreí. Era la mejor obra de teatro que he leído, y siempre lo sería. La pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, la valentía y fuerza, las diferencias.

A mí me gustaría que alguien me amara como Romeo amó a Julieta…

Y, de repente, se me olvidó que estaba saliendo con Owen Wood, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, un buen partido para cualquier chica, uno de los chicos de séptimo más apuesto, alguien que sería aceptado en mi familia por sus gustos y su apellido.

_Ahora yace muerto el viejo amor  
y el joven heredero ya aparece.  
La bella que causaba tal dolor  
al lado de Julieta desmerece.  
Romeo ya es amado y es amante:  
los ha unido un hechizo en la mirada.  
Él es de su enemiga suplicante  
y ella roba a ese anzuelo la carnada.  
Él no puede jurarle su pasión,  
pues en la otra casa es rechazado,  
y su amada no tiene la ocasión  
de verse en un lugar con su adorado.  
Mas el amor encuentros les procura,  
templando ese rigor con la dulzura._

Acto dos, escena uno. Vaya, ya había terminado el primer acto. Había leído la obra tantas veces que la podía recitar de memoria –especialmente las partes de Julieta. Las palabras venían a mí como el viento cuando jugaba Quidditch. Era una adicta a Shakespeare.

Bueno, debía familiarizarme con mi lado muggle, ¿no?

-¡Rosie! –dejé mi libro sobre mi cama y miré por la ventana.

James llevaba su chaqueta de nieve, al igual que el resto de mis primos, y tenía mi escoba en su mano. Suspiré, actuando como si estuviera cansada, pero al segundo siguiente le sonreí traviesamente.

-Ya voy –dije, y bajé de mi habitación hasta llegar a los terrenos de la Madriguera.

Pasamos el resto del día practicando Quidditch. James nos ordenaba en nuestras posiciones y nos decía qué era lo mejor que podíamos hacer para tener éxito en el juego. Se sentía como si volviera a quinto año, con James y Fred haciendo bromas cada dos por tres y molestando a los Premios Anuales.

Ellos eran los payasos de la familia, de nuestra generación, como tío George y tío Fred lo fueron en la suya. Una vez Albus me contó que su abuelo paterno (James Potter I) tambien fue un busca problemas en sus años en Hogwarts, junto al padre de Teddy y el padrino de tío Harry. Mi suposición era que James quiso darles honor a los dos hombres que llevaban sus nombres, y por eso fue uno de los alumnos con más castigos que Hogwarts haya visto en el siglo con Fred a la delantera. Fred, por el otro lado, llevaba el nombre de nuestro tío, quien fundó los Sortilegios Weasley con su hermano gemelo, el tío George, el padre de Fred II.

Ah, además que ellos junto a Molly se sentían de la realeza, ya que los tres llevaban un "II" después de sus nombres.

Un golpecito en la ventana me despertó. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, cubierta de mis a cabeza con las sábanas de mi cama, mi pelo enredado y mis manos tapándome la vista. Bostecé unas dos veces antes de abrir la ventana y tomar la carta de la pata de la lechuza. Le di un chuche y ella se fue volando en el frío horizonte. Hoy, comparado a los días anteriores hacía mas frío, por lo que me puse dos pares de calcetines.

Me senté sobre mi cama y abrí la carta perezosamente. El sobre era más grande que de común y bastante grueso.

_Querida Rose:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que la estés pasando bien con tu familia y sin mí. No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo, y cada segundo lamento no haber dejado un día libre para que nos veamos en las vacaciones. Ojala que este nuevo año sea bueno para ti –ya sé que lo será para mí porque estaré contigo. Me gustaría escribirte más cosas, pero tengo que salir con mi familia a la casa de unos amigos._

_¿Me prometes que te cuidarás?_

_Contando los días hasta que nos veamos de nuevo,_

_Owen._

_Pd: te mandé un regalo, espero que te guste._

Sonreí al ver quién me había escrito. Guardé la carta debajo de mi almohada y del sobre saqué un pedazo de madera. Casi desperté al resto de mis primas con mi grito de alegría al ver una foto de los Chudley Cannons tallada delicadamente en la madera.

Owen era… perfecto. Era caballeroso, apuesto, jugador de Quidditch, inteligente… Sí, un excelente partido. Mi familia lo adoraría. Mamá y papá aún no sabían que estaba saliendo con él –sus padres tampoco- y no teníamos la más mínima intención de cambiar eso. Hemos estado saliendo por menos de un mes, contarles a nuestros padres sería muy apresurado.

Dejé la tabla en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, me vestí y bajé a ka cocina. La abuela Molly ya estaba preparando desayuno, y me ofrecí a ayudarla con los platos y tazas. Estaba más feliz que de costumbre, algo que siempre pasaba en la época navideña. Empezaba a tararear canciones de su época mientras adornaba la Madriguera con ángeles y muérdagos.

-Buenos días –de la escalera bajaron el resto de mis primos.

Todos nos sentamos en el comedor y comimos las delicias de la abuela. El día pasó lento para mí, creo que fue así porque estaba esperando a que Victoire llegara en la noche y pudiera hablar con ella acerca de mis problemas con chicos. Necesitaba su consejo. Lily podía escuchar, pero no podía darme tan buenos consejos como nuestra prima mayor. Y si le contaba a mamá, estaba segura que ella me dará la solución lógica, o todos los Weasleys sabrían acerca de mis cosas al día siguiente.

Victoire era la solución.

-¡Llegaron! –gritó la abuela Molly, tirando sus brazos sobre tío Bill y tía Fleur cuando ellos pasaron por la puerta.

La Madriguera estaba llena de parientes, un hecho muy común cuando celebrábamos un evento. Tío Percy y tía Ginny estaban sentados en el sofá frente a la chimenea con tío Harry y tía Fleur. James, Fred y Louis estaban jugando con el gnomo/ángel que estaba en el árbol, entreteniendo a Lucy y Molly. Tía Ginny, mamá y la abuela estaban en la cocina dándole los últimos toques a la cena, mientras tía Angelina y Audrey conversaban con tío Charlie y tío George. El resto de nuestros parientes estaban esparcidos por todo el primer piso, y algunos seguramente estaban arriba. Hugo, Albus, Lily y yo estábamos sentados en la escalera, contemplando al resto de nuestra familia.

-Me pregunto cuándo llegará Teddy –bostezó Hugo, poniendo sus codos en el escalón que estaba detrás de él.

_O cuándo llegará mi querida prima…_

Por suerte, nuestras preguntas fueron respondidas al ver a una cabellera color turquesa pasar por la cocina. Nos paramos de la escalera y corrimos hacia la cocina para ver a Teddy hablándole a tía Ginny.

-¡Teddy! –Lily lanzó sus brazos a su hermano adoptivo y le dio un abrazo sonriendo.

-Hola, Lily –Teddy tambien estaba sonriendo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda-. Miren cómo han crecido ustedes, especialmente tú, Albus.

¡Oh, _gracias_, Teddy, por no mencionar lo mucho que he cambiado!

-Yo diría que Rose ha crecido también –una voz detrás de mi espalda dijo.

Me di vuelta y me encontré con mi prima favorita. Victoire llevaba su cabello rubio rojizo suelto, cayéndole en su cara con una gracia que yo nunca hubiese alcanzado con todos los hechizos para cabello que existían. Su piel seguía tan pálida como siempre, al igual que su bello rostro.

-Tanto tiempo –dijo antes de abrazarme-. Y enserio, ¡ya me pasaste!

-He sido más alta que tú desde el verano, Victoire –dije yo molestándola.

La abracé nuevamente y predije que esta cena iba a ser más placentera que de lo común, porque todos mis problemas van a ser escuchados por mi prima. Cuando la abuela anunció que la cena estaba lista, todos nos sentamos en el comedor a saborear el pavo y el resto de la comida.

Y eso era lo que hacíamos nosotros los Weasley cada vez que nos juntábamos, comíamos como animales. La abuela estaba más que complacida con las bandejas sin rastro de bocadillos. Después de comer, siempre nos quedábamos en el comedor conversando por una hora antes de separarnos en distintas partes de la Madriguera.

-Cuando fuimos a buscar a los niños vimos a los Malfoy –dijo tío Harry casualmente, poniéndole mantequilla a su pan y sin mirar al resto de los Weasleys.

La mesa se silenció, con algunas excepciones como tío Harry, mamá y yo. Nosotros seguíamos comiendo los restos que quedaban en nuestros platos, ignorando completamente el silencio que había invadido la habitación. Vi a papá tomarle la mano a mamá mientras miraba al abuelo Arthur, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, mientras sus codos estaban apoyados en la mesa.

-Los saludamos –dijo simplemente, aunque su voz sonaba más tensa-. El nieto de Lucius cada vez se parece más a su padre.

Mastiqué mi pedazo de pan por lo alto, para que hubiera más sonido en el comedor, y lo tragué en el mismo volumen. Los ojos de Albus me perforaron, verdes, diciendo que dejara de hacer tanto ruido con mi comida. Pero no me detuve. Seguí mirando al abuelo inocentemente.

-El pavo estuvo muy rico, gracias, abuela –dijo Lucy. Hasta incluso ella sentía la tensión.

La cara del abuelo se suavizó al poner sus ojos en su nieta más pequeña, y las conversaciones siguieron. Papá tenía una expresión que sólo la usaba cuando estaba furioso y trataba de fulminar a mamá y tío Harry con su mirada, pero ellos lo ignoraban. El resto de la cena siguió normal, todos tratando de evitar el tema de los Malfoy o cualquier cosa que se relacionara con ellos.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**El nombre del capitulo fue sacado de el villancico "Jingle Bell Rock"**

**Ya, sí sé, sí seeee. Otro capítulo de transición más, pero el próximo tendrá algo x) Por eso estoy subiendo antes q el martes, porque es un cap de transición. Eso lo haré cada vez que venga uno, para q la espera de un cap importante parezca mas corta x)**

**Bueno, como ustedes leyeron, Arthur Weasley aún no se lleva bien con Lucius Malfoy, algo esencial para el fic. Quise escribir otra escena más donde las opiniones de los Weasley ante los Malfoy volvieran a florecer, para q ustedes se dieran cuenta que a pesar de haber pasado más de dos décadas, los prejuicios aún no han desaparecido. Digamos q Arthur es testarudo y no quiere estar en paz con Lucius, y lo mimso pasa con él. Como los dos son los patriarcas de sus familias, los demás miembros deben seguir sus opiniones. Ustedes entienden ;)**

**¡Gracias x todos sus reviews! Cada vez q abro mi casilla de correo y encuentro uno me dan ganas de escribir más. Por eso tengo como diez capitulos más ya escritos, entonces keda fic para rato :P De nuevo, quiero agradecerle a los anónimos por sus reviews, y que me perdonen x no contestarlos x razones obvias : (**

**Eso y nada más x)**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**

**Pd: CONTESTEN EL POLL DE MI PROFILE**


	16. Bye, Bye Perfection

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius conoció a Rose**_

**Bye, Bye Perfection**

Al levantarnos de la mesa, fui a mi habitación para escribirle de vuelta a Owen, ya que antes no tuve tiempo con todos los parientes llegando a la Madriguera y ayudando a la abuela Molly. Me senté en mi cama y saqué un pedazo de pergamino que tenía en mi baúl antes de empezar a escribir.

El chirrido de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos, me hizo levantar la mirada del pedazo de pergamino. Victoire estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación, sonriéndome como una hermana mayor. Entró y se sentó en su cama, dándome la cara, aún sonriendo.

-Un pajarito me dijo que estabas saliendo con Owen Wood –su expresión cambió a una muy traviesa-, y que todavía no le has dicho a tus padres.

Imité su expresión y dejé el pergamino sobre mi mesa para sentarme en el borde de mi cama.

-Ese parajito debe saber mucha información –dije yo-. Pero Lily no te contó que ahora mismo le iba a escribir.

-Ah, ¿sí? –asentí al verla alzar sus cejas.

Le mostré el tallado de los Cannons que me mandó esta mañana y Victoire se tapó su boca con entusiasmo. Me recordaba a _mi _expresión cuando _ella_ me mostraba las cosas que sus antiguos novios le regalaban. Por supuesto que ahora mismo podía tener una habitación del porte de la nuestra llena de ellos. Las ventajas de tener una bisabuela veela…

-Yo sabía que a ti te iba a hacer bien salir con un Ravenclaw –dijo arrogantemente.

-Cállate, Vic – ella rió cuando yo le pegué en el brazo.

-Enserio, me acuerdo de él cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Era el más caballeroso de mi casa, más caballeroso que Teddy. Siempre abriéndoles la puerta a las chicas, sonriéndoles tímidamente. ¡Era un amor! incluso lo hacía con las chicas de cursos mayores que él, y algunas le daban besos en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojarse y…

-Basta –le corté yo-. No me gustaría conversar acerca de las pasadas relaciones de mi novio –¡vaya!, primera vez que me refería a Owen como mi novio en voz alta.

Después de un rato en silencio, Victoire tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Ray? – preguntó con un tono completamente diferente al que estaba usando hace rato. Sonaba más distante, más frío.

-Eso ya es historia vieja aunque él siga queriendo salir conmigo – respondí, encogiéndome de hombros- ¿Qué acaso el pajarito no te informó muy bien? – bromeé, y la cara de mi prima volvió a la normalidad.

-Bien. Me caía mal en todo caso.

-¿No eras tú la que me dijo que Ray podía ser mi alma gemela? – pregunté y Victoire se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea.

Reí suavemente y después ella se me unió. Extrañaba a mi prima. Extrañaba conversar con ella acerca de mis más profundos sentimientos. Ella era la única que me entendía perfectamente, y sabía cómo ayudarme.

Suspiré al cerrar mis ojos por un buen rato. Al abrirlos de nuevo, vi la cara perfecta de mi prima con una expresión de confusión.

-Soñé con Malfoy –confesé.

Al principio no estaba segura si era bueno mencionar su apellido, con lo que pasó hace una hora en la cena. Pero Victoire sabría mi situación, ¿no?

- Tú ¿qué? –oh, Merlín, su voz sonaba como la de tía Ginny cuando se enojaba.

-Yo… soñé…con Malfoy –dije en un volumen diez veces más bajo que mi voz normal.

Miré al suelo, evitando hacer contacto visual con sus ojos perforantes.

-Más de una vez –añadí.

Mal.

Victoire se paró de su cama y fue hacia la ventana. Suspiró sonoramente antes de darse vuelta y mirar mi espalda. Sentía sus ojos quemando mis huesos espinales mientras se quedaba callada.

-Tú sabes lo que _ellos_ le hicieron a mi padre, a _Teddy –_y cuando decía _ellos_, se refería a lo que pasó más de veinte años atrás.

-Sí… -por lo menos no sonaba tan enojada como yo pensaba que estaba-. Es una larga historia, Vic –me di vuelta y la encaré-. Siéntate, porque no la puedo resumir.

Y le conté todo. Desde el incidente en la lencería hasta la última vez que lo vi en King's Cross. Ella asentía cuando era necesario, fruncía su ceño cuando le contaba los insultos que nos lanzábamos. Cuando llegué a la parte donde él me vio vestida de novia abrió su boca y sus ojos de par en par, analizando mi expresión al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía con la suya. Le conté de lo descortés que ha sido conmigo durante todo este tiempo, y el cambio repentino a su indiferencia.

-Al principio soñabas con él en la lencería Malkins, y después empezaste a soñar contigo vestida de novia, y él detrás de ti, mirándote en un espejo – aclaró Victoire y yo asentí-. Y cada vez que hablas con él, o piensas en él, tienes ese mismo sueño, ¿verdad? –asentí de nuevo-. Ahora que te es indiferente, los sueños vienen más seguido – esta vez asentí lentamente.

-Porque pienso en la razón de por qué me es indiferente después de todos los insultos que nos lanzábamos –abracé mi rodilla con mis brazos, mientras la otra colgaba al borde de mi cama- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Y, al segundo siguiente, los ojos de mi prima cambiaron completamente. Si no fuera porque la conocía desde que había salido de mi madre, pensaría que la persona que estaba sentada al lado mío no era Victoire, sino una extraña. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, pero la expresión en ellos era completamente diferente a la que tenían hace unos minutos atrás, cuando empecé con mis sueños.

Su boca formaba una "O" perfecta. Estaba tan inmóvil que podía meter a la pequeña lechuza de papá por su garganta sin que ella se diera cuenta. Me rasqué la nuca, algo incómoda ante la reacción de Victoire. Se veía algo insultada, y su expresión era muy parecida a la que Lily siempre me daba cuando le contaba estas mismas cosas.

Y yo pensando que mi prima mayor iba a ayudar…

-Eso – dijo, después de cinco minutos de quedarse inmóvil- lo tendrás que descifrar tú sola, mi querida Rose.

Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, como si me estuviera consolando de la pérdida de alguien. Pero estaba segura que no había perdido a nadie en los últimos meses.

-De todos modos, Owen es un excelente chico, él te hará feliz… - parecía que quería decir algo más, pero se detuvo después de decir la palabra feliz.

Puso sus manos en mis hombros, y me sonrió por última vez antes de salir de la habitación. Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos, mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas, tratando de entender porqué era que siempre que necesitaba un buen consejo nunca lo conseguía. Después de un rato, seguí a mi prima y bajé al primer piso, donde estaba el resto de mis parientes riendo y hablando animadamente. Divisé a Victoire hablando con Lily en una esquina, y traté de ignorar las miradas que me estaban mandando.

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron sin nuevas noticias. Para Navidad mis padres me regalaron un collar plateado que tenía una quaffle como adorno y un set para limpiar escobas, los abuelos Weasley me regalaron el tradicional sweater con una "R", tío Charlie me regaló un nuevo par de botas de dragón, los Potter me regalaron nuevas túnicas con un par de zapatos que combinaban, tío George y Fred II me regalaron bombas olorosas, que no dudé en dárselas a Hugo al momento de recibirlas, y un manual para evitar a Peeves en los pasillos de Hogwarts (eso era útil).

Victoire me regaló otro libro, llamado "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen. Alcé mi ceja al ver mi regalo, ya que ella nunca había leído cosas muggle, pero lo acepté sólo para poder leer algo más en mis momentos de aburrimiento.

Los abuelos Granger me llevaron a una peluquería muggle en el centro de Londres para cortar mi cabello. Ahora lo tenía un poco pasado de los hombros, con el mismo flequillo, y más suave que de costumbre. La tecnología muggle podía hacer maravillas.

_Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa._

_Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario. Esta verdad está tan arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las familias que lo rodean, que algunas le consideran de su legítima propiedad y otras de la de sus hijas._

El chirrido de la puerta del vagón interrumpió mi lectura. Levanté mis ojos de mi nuevo libro y me encontré con la maravillosa cara de mi novio. Owen se sentó al lado mío, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo.

-Te eché de menos –susurró en mi oído y yo sonreí, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también –sonreí, estudiando su rostro como siempre lo hacía.

Íbamos de vuelta a Hogwarts, mis compañeras aún no habían llegado al vagón donde acordamos encontrarnos, por lo que me senté a esperarlas y empecé a leer el libro que Victoire me dio para Navidad. Lástima que Owen me interrumpió, aunque no me importase mucho.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu Navidad? –pregunté, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Estuvo buena, ocupada con la llegada de unos amigos del norte. Me hubiese gustado verte en las vacaciones, Rose, en verdad te eché de menos –miró mis ojos, con sus labios curvados hacia arriba mientras sacaba un mechón de pelo de mi frente-. Me gusta cómo te ves con tu nuevo corte de pelo.

-Gracias.

Me acomodé más a su lado y abrí mi libro de nuevo, buscando la página donde lo había dejado.

-¿Qué es eso? –Owen también se acomodó a mi lado para ver lo que estaba leyendo.

-Es un libro muggle, mi prima me lo dio para Navidad –le mostré la portada de la novela y el asintió analizándola-. Es una novela escrita en el siglo XIX.

-Interesante…

–_Mi querido señor Bennet –__ le dijo un día su esposa –, ¿sabías que, por fin, se ha alquilado Netherfield Park?_

_El señor Bennet respondió que no._

–_Pues así es –__ insistió ella; la señora Long ha estado aquí hace un momento y me lo ha contado todo._

_El señor Bennet no hizo ademán de contestar. _

– _¿No quieres saber quién lo ha alquilado? – se impacientó su esposa._

–_Eres tú la que quieres contármelo, y yo no tengo inconveniente en oírlo._

_Esta sugerencia le fue suficiente. _

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, leyendo, hasta que Owen me dijo que tenía que volver a su vagón. Me quedé sola, leyendo el libro hasta que mis compañeras invadieron el silencio del vagón al llegar y lo cerré.

El viaje de vuelta fue placentero, conversando acerca de nuestras vacaciones y los objetivos para este nuevo año, cosa que hacíamos cada vez que viajábamos de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Enero pasó volando. Al parecer, después de las vacaciones de Navidad, los profesores habían recobrado todas sus energías y por eso nos mandaban más deberes para terminar en la tarde. Los alumnos de quinto y séptimos estaban más nerviosos que de costumbre, ya que sus TIMOs y ÉXTASIS venían en camino y el tiempo pasaba volando.

Owen y yo cumplimos un mes de salir, y lo celebramos yendo a Hogsmeade con unas cervezas de mantequilla y una tarde juntos. Ahora todo Hogwarts sabía acerca de nuestra relación y nos llamaban los "Cazadores", por nuestra posición en los equipos de Quidditch de nuestras casas.

La nieve seguía cayendo en los terrenos del castillo, el césped aún no era visible al igual que las hojas de las copas de los árboles. El sol, a pesar de estar presente casi todos los días, no calentaba ni un poquito, y debíamos salir afuera con dos pares de guantes y calcetines. En esas clases de días era cuando agradecía a la abuela Molly por su sweater grueso y calentito.

El lago estaba completamente cubierto con una capa de hielo, y podía caminar sobre ella sin que se rompiera. Owen y yo siempre caminábamos por los blancos terrenos en nuestros ratos libres, cuando no teníamos clases ni prácticas que atender. El chico cada día se volvía más placentero, era perfecto.

Ollie Jr era más simpático conmigo en las prácticas de Quidditch también. Seguramente tuvo una charla de hermano mayor a menor con Owen, y eso le hizo suavizarse con el equipo. O podía ser porque nuestro próximo partido era contra Ravenclaw (quienes le ganaron a Slytherin la semana después de volver) y quería que no hiciera trampa diciéndole a su hermano las tácticas que íbamos a usar.

¡Cómo si lo hiciera!

Owen era mi novio, claro, pero El Quidditch era mi pasión.

-¡Weasley le pasa la quaffle a Thomas y anota! – dijo Creevey por el parlante.

Estábamos en medio del partido de Quidditch, Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor. Ellos llevaban 150 y nosotros 140 con el nuevo tanto que hizo Thomas. Las gradas llenas de Gryffindors estallaron en gritos y alegría. Miré hacia el frente, y me encontré con la cara seria de Owen. La semana pasada habíamos estado hablando acerca de Quidditch.

-Déjanos ganar este partido – suplicó entre besos.

Yo lo miré insultada, y lo estaba. O sea, ¿quería que yo hiciera el ridículo para que él ganara sin esfuerzo? ¡No! Me salí del despelote de brazos y otras extremidades que teníamos dentro del armario de escobas para mirarlo fijamente, enojada. Sí, hasta incluso después de una de nuestras tantas sesiones de besos, con el pulso incontrolable y una apariencia que ni quería ver, que me podía molestar cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo? – pregunté, sólo para asegurarme de sus palabras.

-Rose – tomó mi mano y nos fuimos a sentar a un escalón. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, así que nadie nos estaba viendo o escuchando.- Por favor, ha sido más de cinco años desde que Ravenclaw ganó la copa, y este es mi último año…

-¡No! – me zafé de sus manos, parándome del escalón y mirándolo ofendida- No voy a dejar que hagas trampa, Owen.

-No vamos a hacer trampa, sólo te pido que nos ayudes…

Puse mis manos sobre mis caderas (algo que heredé de la abuela Molly) y lancé un bufido. Así que pensando que podía hacerme trucos con sus palabras, ¿no?

-Hufflepuff no ha ganado hace más de cinco años, y sólo este año se han mostrado indestructibles (descontando su primer partido contra nosotros), ¿Tú crees que ellos llegaron hasta aquí porque le pidieron a los demás equipos que fueran más suaves con ellos?

Owen se quedó mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos, acentuando lo marrón en ellos. Se paró, enfrentándome, y se quedó así por unos cuantos momentos. Yo no cambie mi posición. Lo miraba fijamente, como si quisiera perforarlo.

-Bien –dijo, al final-, si no nos quieres ayudar, no nos ayudes. Pero yo no te voy a ayudar con tu puntería nunca más.

-Bien –repetí yo, como si no me importara.

-¡Bien!

Y se fue.

Mi imagen de un novio perfecto se quebró en miles de pedacitos, produciendo un ruido en mi mente que era sordo para cualquier persona que pasara a mi lado. Mi imagen de Owen aún era pura, sincera, pero ahora estaba manchada con soborno e ignorancia.

Y Pensar que era un Ravenclaw…

_-Yo sabía que a ti te iba a hacer bien salir con un Ravenclaw_

Las palabras de Victoire retumbaban en mis oídos, y me dieron ganas de escribirle. Owen seguía siendo el capitán de Ravenclaw, con una sonrisa radiante, atractivo y caballeroso chico que me atraía; ahora sólo vi el otro lado de su personalidad. No todos éramos perfectos, Owen no era la excepción.

Por el resto de la semana siguió siendo caballero conmigo, y actuó como si nuestra primera, y ojala última, pelea nunca hubiese pasado. Aún me dejaba en la torre de Gryffindor cada noche después de la cena, y me esperaba a la mañana siguiente para que bajáramos juntos. Yo también quería olvidarme de lo que había pasado, pero algo en mi mente me decía que él todavía quería que aceptara su propuesta.

Y por eso era que ahora estaba tan serio en el partido.

Ah, lo siento, Owen, porque al final nosotros ganamos.

Gryffindor-300 Ravenclaw-190

Qué bueno que me fue indiferente por una semana y no un mes, ya que faltaba poco para San Valentín. Los pasillos de Hogwarts tenían armaduras decoradas con alas y flechas (cortesía de Peeves), y el ambiente estaba más… rosa. Cada nueva contraseña de cualquier puerta que necesitaba una estaba relacionada con romance o cupido. Agh!, nunca me ha gustado mucho esta fecha. Era… cursi.

Mi querido _novio_ actuaba acorde a la temporada. Me regalaba una rosa roja cada día, y siempre encontraba tiempo libre para pasarlo conmigo. Al principio no me molestaba, de hecho lo encontraba adorable, pero ahora sólo quería que San Valentín pasara ya para volver a la normalidad.

Todos estaban bajo el hechizo del amor ¡Hasta incluso Malfoy! Él llevaba a su novia (ahora mismo no me acordaba de su nombre) a paseos por el castillo. Y por coincidencia, cada vez que estaban juntos yo estaba en el mismo lugar preocupándome de mis propios negocios y los veía devorarse en frente de todo el alumnado.

_Asqueroso_.

Lo peor era que después de terminar sus actos animales, Malfoy siempre me buscaba con la mirada para ver mi reacción. Es decir ¿qué mierda? ¿Pensaba que eso me iba a enojar? Pues estaba equivocado, porque las quemaduras que sentía en mi pecho no eran de celos, sino que de asco. ¡Ha! Rose Weasley celosa de Scorpius Malfoy, ¡qué buena broma para el día de los inocentes!

El cabeza de escoba seguía teniendo helio en dentro de su cabellera platinada, y seguiría teniéndola así por toda la eternidad. Bueno, era difícil decir que tenía helio en su cabeza, ya que ni sabía lo que helio era. No tenía nada dentro de su cabeza, sólo hormonas y las suficientes neuronas para pensar que me iba a enojar si se metía con otras.

¿Y sabían qué era lo peor de todo? Que aún no podía descifrar porqué Malfoy había dejado de insultarme.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Los diálogos en cursiva fueron sacados de Orgullo y Prejuicio, de Jane Austen.**

**Capitulo sorpresa por ser tan innecesario, pero a la misma vez necesario x) El cap 17 se subira el proximo jueves**

**Me encanta la Rose celosa x) es más sarcástica que antes y más despistada ¡A lo puro Ron Weasley!**** Sí, otro capítulo apestoso, pero el próximo q viene es uno de mis favoritos n.n y estoy segura que a ustedes también les va a gustar, pero que después me van a querer matar o.o y por eso, les dejo un adelanto!**

_-A la cuenta de tres –dijo Lucy, preparándose para partir._

_-Uno, dos, ¡tres!_

_Empezamos al mismo tiempo. Patinaba lo más rápido que podía, sin fijarme si Lucy me llevaba la delantera o iba detrás de mí. La adrenalina corría por mis venas como pasaba cuando estaba sobre una escoba, y me dejaba llevar por mis instintos más que por mi cabeza. _

_Era uno de esos sentimientos que nunca querías que parara. Te sentías en la cima del mundo, del universo. Tus sentidos estaban más agudos que de costumbre, pero al mismo tiempo no escuchabas ni sentías nada. Era sólo el frente, sólo tú visión la que importaba. No había dolor, no había pasado ni futuro. Sólo presente._

_(…)_

_Y llegué al centro del lago. La energía aún corría por todo mi cuerpo y me detuve tan agresivamente que casi me caí de cabeza. Al ver que Lucy no me había adelantado, que había ganado la carrera, di unos pequeños saltitos sobre el hielo, celebrando mi victoria._

_Pero el sonido de algo rompiéndose me sacó de mi paraíso._

_Miré hacia el borde del lago y vi a Lucy Weasley, mi pequeña prima, caerse en medio del hielo. El hielo debajo de ella se había quebrado, para después hundirse en medio de la capa congelada que cubría el lago._

**¡No me maten!**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	17. Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius conoció a Rose**_

**Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds**

Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, en los terrenos, con "Romeo y Julieta" sobre mi regazo. Albus estaba unos metros lejos de mí, haciendo todo hechizo posible que se le viniera a la cabeza. Ahora que podía hacer magia legalmente, se pasaba todo su rato de ocio practicando con su varita como si fuera un niño de 7 años con su primera escoba.

-¿Podrías parar? – suspiré, molesta.

Albus me miró con una expresión parecida a la que yo tenía.

-¿Tú también quieres hacer magia legalmente? – preguntó, y por un segundo pensé ver a James en su rostro con esa expresión traviesa.

-Albus…

-Está bien, está bien – me alegraba que mi mirada fulminante aún tenía el mismo efecto en mi primo, a pesar que él fuera mayor de edad y yo no.

Éste era uno de esos días de invierno que disfrutaba. Era sábado - ¡HURRA!- por la mañana, y mi primo y yo bajamos a desayunar más temprano que el resto de la escuela, sólo para disfrutar del sol amaneciendo sobre nuestras caras en los terrenos de Hogwarts. El lago seguía congelado, lanzando rayos del sol reflejados a cualquier lado. Era una linda vista, tranquila, placentera. Como de esas que encontrabas en calendarios o galerías de arte muggle.

-¿Vamos de vuelta? – Albus extendió su mano para que la agarrara.

Me paré con su ayuda y ambos nos encaminamos de vuelta al castillo, dirigiéndonos al Gran Salón donde todos estaban desayunando. Nos sentamos con Lily y Hugo, quienes se veían bastante cansados.

-Transformaciones es estresante – bostezó mi hermano, jugando con su plato lleno de cereal. Lily mordió su tostada lentamente.

-Transformaciones en cuarto no es nada comparada con la de sexto – se quejó Albus, pero él no sonaba tan cansado como su hermana y primo.

-Ya quiero que sea verano – Lily escondió su cara en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

No seguí el resto de sus conversaciones, ya que mi mirada se fue a la mesa Ravenclaw. Owen no estaba allí, cosa rara. Los días en que no me iba a buscar a la torre, siempre lo encontraba sentado en la mesa de su casa hablando con sus amigos. Pero esta mañana no me fue a buscar, y tampoco estaba con sus amigos…

Raro.

Mi mirada siguió paseo por el Gran Salón, como lo hacía cada mañana después de desayunar y no tener nada más que hacer. Mis primos y hermano seguían conversando, pero sus voces eran leves murmullos en mis oídos. Los profesores estaban desayunando animadamente en la mesa alta, disfrutando de las delicias de los elfos domésticos.

-Hola, Rose – la voz de mi prima menor me sacó de mis pensamientos con un respingo.

Lucy se había sentado frente a mí en la mesa de Gryffindor, sonriéndome amistosamente. Su estructura era tan pequeña que podía sentir sus pies columpiándose debajo de la mesa mientras tomaba su taza de leche.

-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunté yo, animada de tener a la otra cerebrito de la familia hablándome.

-Estoy bien –respondió ella-. Lindo día hoy, ¿no?

-Mejor que los anteriores –contesté yo, poniendo mi libro sobre la mesa- ¿Conoces a Shakespeare?

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, porque yo misma me encargué de llenar la cabeza de Lucy con literatura muggle, tenía ganas de escuchar a mi pequeña prima recitar todas las obras que Shakespeare escribió. Lucy era mi _protégé_, mi alumna personal a la que le pasaría toda mi sabiduría.

-Sí, ese libro que tienes ahí es "Romeo y Julieta". Mi obra favorita es "Noche de Reyes".

¡Bien hecho, pequeña Lucy!

-Viola representa a una mujer fuerte, independiente y con mucha valentía –comenté yo.

-O locura –corrigió mi prima-. Es decir, ¿hacerse pasar como hombre en esa época? Seguro que Viola estaba mal de la cabeza.

Reí ante las palabras que salieron de la diminuta boca de Lucy. Podía ser tan tierna y madura al mismo tiempo… tenía que aceptar que ésta me la había ganado.

Lucy-1 Rose-0

-Afuera el lago aún está congelado. Dime, Lucy, ¿te gustaría ir a patinar sobre hielo?

Los ojos de mi prima se abrieron con entusiasmo al oír mi propuesta. ¡Era todo un amor! Asintió con su cabeza tantas veces que creía que se le iba a caer del cuello. Nos paramos de la mesa de Gryffindor y corrimos hacia la puerta. Por supuesto, yo gané con mis extra-largas piernas mientras Lucy se quedaba atrás respirando sonoramente.

Bajamos a los terrenos de la escuela equipadas con nuestros patines de hielo. Lucy siempre tenía una expresión feliz cuando estaba conmigo, y yo también. Ella era como la hermana menor que nunca tuve (sin ofender, Hugo), y yo tenía el presentimiento que me veía como yo veía a Victoire.

Nos pusimos patines al borde del lago, donde milagrosamente no había nieve, y empezamos a patinar por el hielo. Tenía que admitir que Lucy era mucho mejor que yo patinando, ya que ella tenía una laguna en su casa y patinaba en ella todo el año (tío Percy la encantaba para que se congelara en verano, todo por la nena).

-¡Vamos, Rose! –Lucy se deslizó por el hielo con una gracia que yo nunca hubiese podido alcanzar.

Le tomé la mano y patinamos por todo el lago, dando vueltas y haciendo ochos. Lucy se veía bastante entretenida -yo también- mientras reíamos y nos movíamos sobre el hielo. Lo que más me gustaba cuando estaba con mi prima menor era que no debíamos hablar todo el tiempo para sentirnos cómodas. Podíamos quedarnos horas sin hablar, haciendo nuestros deberes o leyendo, sintiendo que pertenecíamos en ese mismo momento.

-Te echo una carrera, Lucy –dije.

Patiné al borde del lago, esperando por mi prima que hizo lo mismo. Desde el castillo pude ver que alguien venía bajando a los terrenos, pero no le presté mucha atención ya que me di vuelta, mirando al centro del lago.

-A la cuenta de tres –dijo Lucy, preparándose para partir.

-Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Empezamos al mismo tiempo. Patinaba lo más rápido que podía, sin fijarme si Lucy me llevaba la delantera o iba detrás de mí. La adrenalina corría por mis venas como pasaba cuando estaba sobre una escoba, y me dejaba llevar por mis instintos más que por mi cabeza.

Era uno de esos sentimientos que nunca querías que parara. Te sentías en la cima del mundo, del universo. Tus sentidos estaban más agudos que de costumbre, pero al mismo tiempo no escuchabas ni sentías nada. Era sólo el frente, sólo tú visión la que importaba. No había dolor, no había pasado ni futuro. Sólo presente.

El viento se cruzaba por mi cara, haciendo volar a mi cabello. Era frío, tan frío como el hielo donde patinaba. Se sentía como la lluvia sobre mi cara, aunque estaba segura que mi piel seguía seca. Podía reconocer el aire que salía de mi nariz por el vapor que aparecía frente a mi, pero que se iba al segundo siguiente por la velocidad en la que estaba patinando. Era como estar volando sobre el estadio de Quidditch, moviendo mis brazos mientras pasaba la quaffle entre los jugadores de mi equipo. Tirándolos al aire cuando anotábamos, agarrándome en mi escoba, balanceándome. Ya no sentía mis piernas por lo rápido que iba. Si las miraba, no las podría distinguir por lo rápido que iba. Mi cuerpo se movía de izquierda a derecha cada vez que avanzaba por el hielo, asegurándome que no me cayera.

Y llegué al centro del lago. La energía aún corría por todo mi cuerpo y me detuve tan agresivamente que casi me caí de cabeza. Al ver que Lucy no me había adelantado, que había ganado la carrera, di unos pequeños saltitos sobre el hielo, celebrando mi victoria.

Pero el sonido de algo rompiéndose me sacó de mi paraíso.

Miré hacia el borde del lago y vi a Lucy Weasley, mi pequeña prima, caerse en medio del hielo. El hielo debajo de ella se había quebrado, y después de hundirse en medio de la capa congelada que cubría el lago.

Me quedé unos momentos paralizada, viendo cómo el hielo que rodeaba el hueco lentamente se iba quebrando. Mi cara se sentía más pálida, al igual que mis manos. Mi corazón, por el otro lado, mandaba sangre a mis piernas para que me moviera.

-¡LUCY!

Corrí, o mejor dicho patiné lo más rápido que pude. Sentía lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, mi respiración se volvía más pesada. Lamentablemente, el centro del lago no estaba tan cerca del borde, por lo que me demoraba en llegar; además que tenía que ser cuidadosa con el hielo, se podía quebrar.

-¡Aguanta, Lucy! –aunque eso supuestamente debía salir como un grito, fue sólo un silencioso susurro que fue escuchado sólo por mis oídos.

La persona que minutos atrás había salido del castillo también se había acercado al lago, con una velocidad más rápida que la mía, y ahora mismo estaba tirándose por el hueco que había en el hielo.

_¡No!_, pensé, podía hacer esto sin la ayuda de nadie. No quería que nadie más saliera herido.

Seguí patinando hasta que llegué al mismo lugar donde Lucy se había caído y vi una mano aparecer debajo del agua. Sin pensarlo dos veces la agarré y tiré de ella, un brazo apareciendo seguido por un cuerpo completo. Este mismo cuerpo tenía a Lucy abrazada con el otro brazo, manteniéndola cerca de él para que no se resbalara y cayera en el hueco de nuevo.

Mi prima tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba más pálida que nunca y sus labios se estaban poniendo púrpuras. Seguí arrastrando a la persona que la había salvado, sin quitar mi mirada sobre Lucy.

Por menos de un segundo hice contacto visual con el salvador de mi prima. Sus ojos eran grises, tan fríos como la temperatura de su piel. Se veían llenos de adrenalina, perturbados, preocupados.

Y allí fue cuando me di cuenta que me estaba absorbiendo en los ojos de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

-Debemos llevarla a la enfermería en seguida –su respiración era entrecortada.

Seguramente que la mía también era así en este momento.

Sin esperar por mi respuesta, Malfoy tomó a Lucy en sus brazos y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo. Su cabello estaba empapado y pegado en su nuca mientras unas gotas en su túnica se convertían en pequeños cristales. Lo seguí, sin importarme que aún tuviera mis patines puestos. Era difícil caminar sobre la nieve con ellos, y aún más difícil caminar sobre el duro suelo del castillo, pero en ese momento no me importaba si alguien pasaba delante de mí y me empujaba al suelo. Lo único que mis ojos registraban era la espalda de mi peor enemigo y el bulto pelirrojo que llevaba en sus brazos.

Malfoy abrió las puertas de la enfermería con una patada y asustó a Madame Pomfrey, quien estaba atendiendo a otro alumno. La enfermera puso su mano sobre su pecho al dar un respingo y ver al pequeño bulto que Malfoy estaba cargando. Sus ojos fueron desde Lucy hasta Malfoy, y después de vuelta a Lucy, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Si no fuera porque Malfoy me estaba dando la espalda, hubiese jurado que lo vi lanzar un bufido sin sonido antes de acostar a Lucy en la cama más cercana.

-Se cayó en el lago, cuando estábamos patinando – dije yo, con voz quebrada.

Y una nueva emoción invadió mis órganos.

Culpa.

Yo era culpable de la casi-muerte de mi prima pequeña. Mi _protégé_, la hermana menor que nunca tuve. Mis ojos se volvían más borrosos mientras me acercaba a su cama, pero por orgullo y obstinación no dejé que las lágrimas se me escaparan de los ojos. Sólo me quedé allí parada, contemplando a Lucy siendo tratada por la enfermera. Era mi culpa. Yo le ofrecí ir a patinar sobre hielo, si no fuera porque Malfoy estaba cerca, ahora mismo Lucy estaría…

No quería ni pensar en la palabra.

Al parecer, Madame Pomfrey recién se había dado cuenta de mi presencia en la escena. Cubrió a Lucy con todas las mantas que pudo encontrar y le dio una a Malfoy antes de correr literalmente a su oficina a buscar una poción. La seguí con mis ojos, y al verla desaparecer por la puerta mi mirada se fue a Lucy. Mi pequeña prima tenía los labios azules, sus ojos cerrados, y su expresión parecía como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla y no pudiese despertar. Su cabello rojo estaba lleno de pequeñas gotas que parecían diamantes por la temperatura, brillando bajo el sol.

-Hipotermia –dije yo con una voz más segura, llamando la atención de Malfoy.

Me di cuenta que el chico estaba en un estado bastante parecido al de Lucy. Sus labios no estaban azules, sino púrpuras, sus ojos estaban rodeados por marcas rojas al igual que sus orejas. Estaba tiritando descontroladamente también. Agarré su brazo y lo llevé a la estufa que estaba en una de las esquinas de la enfermería. Sin pensarlo dos veces, o mejor dicho, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, alcé mis brazos y los envolví sobre sus brazos. Sentí que, de repente, se petrificaba debajo de mi abrazo.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo, Weasley? –su voz era débil, vulnerable.

Tomé la manta que lo estaba cubriendo en un brazo, y saqué su túnica con el otro bajo su mirada incrédula. Después, lo abracé de nuevo con un brazo mientras el otro lo cubría con la manta. Ya no estaba tiritando tanto como antes, pero su respiración decía que aún estaba congelado.

-Necesitas calor en tu cuerpo. En este mismo momento, tú como mi prima, necesitas cualquier cosa que sea cálida para que tu temperatura vuelva a la normalidad. Mi cuerpo, comparado al tuyo, está cálido – terminé de explicar, sonrojándome incontrolablemente en la última oración.

¿Por qué?

-No necesito tu ayuda, Weasley – dijo en un tono oscuro.

Se deshizo de mis brazos y caminó hacia la puerta. Si no fuera porque estaba usando patines lo hubiese detenido en seguida. Por suerte, lo atrapé justo después de haber salido de la puerta de la enfermería. Agarré su brazo con toda la fuerza que tenía, ya que él, a pesar de estar en estado hipotérmico, era más fuerte que yo. Se dio vuelta, mirándome con la misma altanería y egoísmo que no había visto en meses.

-Suéltame.

-No – estaba a punto de hundir mis uñas en su brazo-. Quiero saber porqué me ayudaste.

-Weasley…

-¡No, Malfoy! – doblé mi codo, atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo- Quiero saber cuál fue la razón por la que me ayudaste.

Lo miré a los ojos, perdiéndome en ellos. Dos cristales plateados me perforaban de vuelta. Me acerqué más a su cuerpo, envolviendo su torso con mis brazos, mi pecho tocando el suyo. Malfoy estaba callado, petrificado por mis acciones. No era que no tuviera experiencia con la proximidad de un cuerpo al suyo, de eso estaba segura, pero su expresión era igual a la mía. Confusión. Yo tampoco sabía porqué lo estaba abrazando en la mitad del pasillo, donde cualquier persona podría pasar y vernos en este estado.

En esta posición…

Malfoy se veía tan diferente a la máscara que se ponía cada mañana al levantarse. Era inocente, vulnerable, solitario, tentador… Sus ojos tenían un brillo completamente diferente al de arrogancia y egoísmo. Eran tan cautivadores que sentía que debía acercarme más para estudiarlos mejor, analizarlos. Aún estaba confundido, como si estuviera descubriendo algo dentro de sí mismo que nunca antes había visto. Y raramente, mientras se descubría, hacía contacto visual con mis ojos.

Sentí que sus brazos se acercaban a mi espalda, entendiendo mi mensaje acerca de la hipotermia. Por lo menos le quedaba una neurona funcionando, pensé, al sentir su mano derecha en el lado derecho de mi espalda, y su mano izquierda en mi lado izquierdo. Sus latidos volvían a la normalidad, pero una presión en mi pecho no me dejaba respirar bien. Apoyé mi mejilla en la suya, tratando de mandar calor a su cara para que recobrara su color normal, si es que eso era posible, porque Malfoy era pálido en cualquier situación.

Lo apreté más con mis brazos. Ahora mismo, lo único que podía pasar era yo congelándome con mi ropa ya empapada. Pero no me importó. Iba a apoyar mi otra mejilla sobre la suya, pero en el camino mi nariz rozó con la suya, causando que detuviera todas mis funciones. Su respiración estaba tan cerca de mi rostro, que producía un calor en mi cuello. Si me viese en un espejo, podría ver mi cara completamente roja, al igual que mis orejas.

Estúpidos genes Weasley.

El tempo de su respiración era tan tranquilo, que era casi inaudible. Si no fuera porque me fijé en el toque de nuestras narices, no me hubiese dado cuenta de lo cerca que sus labios estaban de los míos.

Oh. Perfecto.

Tenía a mi peor enemigo a milímetros de mi cara.

Y me _gustaba_…

-Weasley –su voz tenía el mismo tono arrogante que no había escuchado hace meses.

¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Malfoy!

¡_BAM_! Caí de Nuevo en la realidad. Me separé de su cuerpo, primero mirando al suelo y después sacando mis brazos. Malfoy hizo lo mismo, sólo que en una manera más brusca. Gracias, Scorpius hijo-de-Banshee Malfoy, por hacerme sentir como una idiota.

-Rose!.

Con un respingo me di vuelta y me encontré con Albus. Tenía el ceño fruncido, seguramente pensando qué diablos había estado haciendo para terminar con Malfoy sola en un pasillo. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

-¡Albus, Lucy se cayó al lago y…! – dejé de explicar, olvidándome de las palabras, y tomé su brazo para arrastrarlo por las puertas de la enfermería.

La expresión de Albus era igual a la mía al ver a nuestra pequeña prima, nuestra bebé, acostada en una de las camas, cubierta de pies a hombros con mantas, pálida, con los ojos cerrados. Madame Pomfrey estaba suministrando algo por su boquita cuidadosamente, como si la piel de Lucy se fuese a quebrar en el segundo siguiente. Su cabello rojo ya no estaba mojado, supuse que la enfermera lo había secado con un hechizo. Además sus labios ya volvieron a un color normal.

Se senté al lado de su cama, frotando su frente con mi mano. Gracias a Merlín, su temperatura era normal. Mi primo se arrodilló al lado mío, tomando la mano de Lucy entre las suyas. La examinó con sus ojos de pies a cabeza, asegurándose que todo estaba en el lugar correcto.

-Lucy en el cielo con diamantes – dijo en voz baja al ver su pelo.

Y tenía razón. Los rastros de hielo que quedaban en la cabeza de mi prima parecían pequeños diamantes brillando con el sol. Le daba un aire angélico, y si no fuera porque la vi ahogarse en el agua helada pensaría que era una escultura de la época griega. Era uno de esos rostros tan puros que querías dibujarlos en ese mismo momento para después guardar la inocencia entre tus obras de arte. Además que Lucy, despierta o durmiendo, siempre tenía un aire angelical, puro.

Después de quedarnos una hora allí, nuestra prima se despertó. Al principio estaba confundida, sin saber porqué estaba acostada en una de las camas de la enfermería, pero el recuerdo volvió a su mente al segundo siguiente. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba al lado suyo, empezó a disculparse como si fuera a quitarle la vida si no decía perdón. Tuve que calmarla con la ayuda de Albus, ya que pequeñas lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos. Madame Pomfrey entró justo a la hora de verla en un estado tan inquieto, y nos echó de la enfermería.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fuimos a la lechucería a escribirle una carta a tío Percy y tía Audrey. En un pedazo de pergamino bastante informal escribí las primeras palabra que se me vinieron a la mente, sin revisar dos veces el mensaje que le estaba mandando a mis tíos. Usamos la lechuza de Albus, ya que no podía encontrar la mía.

-Em… ¿Rose?

-¿Sí?

-Todavía estás usando tus patines.

Miré hacia el suelo y, de hecho, aún tenía mis patines de hielo puestos. ¿Cómo llegué a la lechucería sin caerme y terminar peor que Lucy? No tenía ni la menor idea. Mi ropa todavía se sentía húmeda, pero podía soportar lo fría que se sentía mi piel. Mi sistema inmune era más fuerte que el de cualquier persona que conocía. Recordé la causa de la humedad en mi atuendo y mi piel quemó. Mi cuello volvió a sentirse caluroso y pensé que iba a mojar mi ropa de nuevo con la cantidad de transpiración que estaba a punto de tener.

Bueno, puede que mi sistema inmune no sea tan fuerte como presumía.

El acontecimiento se divulgó por todo el colegio, y a la hora de cenar, todos sabían que la pequeña Lucy Weasley se había caído en el lago y estaba en la enfermería. Si la querías ir a visitar, no tendrías ni una posibilidad porque siempre estaba rodeada por sus parientes. Lo siento. Tía Audrey apareció justo antes de la cena y nos encontró, es decir a Albus, Hugo, Lily, Molly y yo, rodeando la cama de la nena. Al verla tan débil, la expresión de mi tía se suavizó a una llena de preocupación maternal, como si Lucy recién hubiese nacido y se estaba acostumbrando a este nuevo mundo.

Por supuesto, mi primita estaba despierta e insistiendo que no tenía que quedarse en la enfermería por el fin de semana, pero Madame Pomfrey le negó moverse al oír la palabra "irse". Tía Audrey estaba de acuerdo, y yo estaba de acuerdo con ella. Si tenía que acostumbrarme a cuidar a mis pacientes, era mejor empezar lo más temprano posible, ¿no?

Al pasar por las puertas del Gran Salón, todos los pares de ojos se posaron en nosotros. Ser el centro de atención no era una de mis cosas favoritas. Me gustaba quedarme al lado del centro, pero aún ser conocida, pero el centro mismo me asustaba. Busqué a Owen con mi mirada y lo encontré mirándome de vuelta, con preocupación en sus ojos. "No te preocupes" susurré yo inaudiblemente, esperando que él pudiera leer mis labios. Me senté con Albus, los dos cenando calladamente, ya que no había nada que decir. Cosa contraria para la mayoría de los alumnos.

-El hielo no era tan grueso, por eso se cayó.

-No, no fue eso. Alguien en la sala común dijo que había un hechizo en el lago y…

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que había un hechizo? Es muy obvio que fue la culpa del Sauce Boxeador.

-El sauce Boxeador está a millas del lago.

Esos y otros susurros más invadían la atmósfera de la mesa de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. No quería ni escuchar a los Ravenclaw o Slytherin.

-Escuché que el calamar gigante la salvó.

Ah, ese era mi favorito. Era el más cercano a la realidad. Realidad si hablamos acerca de criaturas de fealdad inmensa y deforme, sí. Pero de tamaño y cantidad de miembros, no.

Nadie sabía que Scorpius Malfoy había salvado a mi prima, quien era una Weasley. ¿Me entienden? _Weasley, Malfoy. Malfoy, Weasley_. Pero a nadie le importaba saber la verdadera historia, preferían fantasear con sus propias versiones. No me importaba, para nada. Mi prima estaba viva y con la misma energía de siempre. Era feliz con eso.

Escaneé la mesa de los Slytherin y no encontré a Malfoy. Supuse que estaba en su sala común, o en algún pasillo haciendo quién quiera saber con una nueva chica. El sólo hecho de pensar en las cochinadas que estaba haciendo me daba asco.

Pero a la misma vez mi estómago daba vueltas al recordar el momento que compartí con Malfoy hace unas horas atrás. Fue tan… íntimo y nuevo. Algo que nunca antes había tenido con Owen –o Ray. Me encontré inconcientemente mordiendo mi pulgar, mirando hacia la nada.

Lección del día: Mi sistema inmune no era tan fuerte.

Lección del día número dos: Nunca, pero nunca más voy a tocar a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Sólo uso su nombre completo cuando decía cosas en serio, y esto era en serio.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**El titulo fue sacado de la canción "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds" de los Beatles, del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. El mejor álbum de la historia. La mejor banda de la historia!**

**Gracias x tus reviews! Este es oficialmente el capitulo mas largo q he escrito en esta historia! Aunque espero q pase este record :P FELIZ 18 A TODA LA GENTE DE CHILE! :D xq somos geniales!! Ahora me he dedicado a escribir el capítulo 26 (sí, veintiséis) pero no estoy muy segua cuándo podré seguir escribiendo / Ahí veré.**

**Volviendo a la historia… NO ME MATEN!**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	18. No More Albus

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius conoció a Rose**_

**No More Albus**

El día de San Valentín llegó un lunes, el lunes que vino después del accidente de Lucy. Y como era lunes, las parejas enamoradas no podían, bueno, no podíamos hacer cosas como ir a restaurantes y pasarnos el día con nuestras parejas. No. Teníamos que estudiar. Y para lo peor, tenía un examen de Transformaciones. Ugh. Yo había estudiado desde la semana pasada y podía escribirlo con los ojos cerrados, pero Albus necesitaba más ayuda que nunca, ya que no entendía la materia.

Ser el hijo de Harry Potter y llevar el nombre de un antiguo profesor de Transformaciones no te daba beneficios. O eso era lo que Albus una vez me dijo. La única vez que conversamos acerca de la vida de nuestros padres antes que nosotros llegáramos al mundo (y lo hiciéramos mejor, me atrevo a decir con arrogancia).

Lucy todavía seguía en la enfermería, mañana era su último día. La acompañé por toda la tarde, llevando mis deberes y haciéndolos mientras ella se ponía al día con la materia que se había perdido. A Owen no le importó el hecho que pasé el día de San Valentín encerrada en la enfermería con mi prima. De hecho, él fue quien sugirió que yo me quedara con ella, diciendo que la familia siempre iba primero. Ahora que lo pensaba, me di cuenta que dijo eso con demasiado entusiasmo en su voz.

Hmm…

Como sea, el chico es demasiado perfecto como para estar haciendo cosas a mi espalda. Era demasiado caballeroso, gentil, paciente…

-Hey, Weasley.

No como otros cabezas de escoba que llevaban el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Comadreja, sé que me estás escuchando.

Cómo lo odio…

-Co-ma-dre-ja – la última sílaba la digo alargando la "a" en un tono melódico. No, cantar no era uno de sus talentos.

-¿Qué _mierda_ quieres, Malfoy? – susurré para que tío Neville es decir, el profesor Longbottom no se diera cuenta de mi lenguaje.

-Tu cabeza está en mi camino.

Claro, todo lo que hacía o poseía estaba en su glorioso camino. Mocoso malagradecido.

¿No les había contado? Malfoy volvió a su antigua actitud de niño pesado. Sólo que esta vez era diez veces peor, ya que no me insultaba cuando nos veíamos, sino que también cuando _yo_ no me daba cuenta que _él_ estaba presente en mi espacio. A veces se acercaba a mí sólo para comentar acerca de mi pelo o cualquier otra cosa que estaba haciendo. También se había conseguido una nueva novia, una Slytherin llamada Sabrina, y por los rumores que circulaban en mi dormitorio, ella era tan egoísta como Malfoy, aunque creo que eso era casi imposible, ya que Malfoy era la persona más egoísta que existía en el universo.

Ah, los viejos tiempos.

Sólo faltaba que volviera a salir con Ray y seríamos las parejas enemigas.

¡Pero esperen! Ya no salgo con Ray, salgo con Owen, quien es diez veces mejor que cualquier pareja que existía en este planeta.

Rosie-1 Malfoy-0

Cuando terminamos la clase, fuimos al Gran Salón, ya que era hora de almorzar. Me encontré con el resto de mis compañeras de cuarto, todas sentadas en un grupo hablando animadamente. Los chicos de mi año estaban cerca de nosotros, conversando acerca de cualquier cosa. Estaba sentada al lado de Martha, quien parecía bastante emocionada acerca de algo. Tan emocionada, que al verme me había abrazado hasta desinflarme.

-¡Rose, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que ha pasado! – su exclamación fue seguida por un chillido compartido con el resto de mis compañeras.

La miré con la ceja alzada, dándole a entender que, en verdad, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ha pasado, ni me importaba. Y como estaba tan ocupada chillando con el resto de las chicas, yo me dediqué a comer mi puerco con papas sin prestarle más atención a lo que estaban hablando.

-¡Albus me invitó a Hogsmeade!

Ahora eso me tomó por sorpresa. Tanto que casi me atraganté con el pedazo de puerco que pasaba por mi garganta. Tosí fuertemente mientras agarraba mi jugo de calabaza y lo bebía en un sorbo.

-¿Qué? – pregunté, ya que no pude procesar otra mejor manera de expresar mi reacción.

Pero a Martha no le importaba si me moría atragantándome con puerco. No, no.

-¡Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade juntos! – un coro de mezzosopranos siguió dicha exclamación y me dieron ganas de taparme los oídos.

Hundí mi cabeza en mis brazos, tratando de ignorar los chillidos de mis compañeras y evitando la cara de Albus. Martha había estado loca por mi primo desde cuarto año, cuando dijo que había notado lo verde que eran sus ojos. Le hubiese dicho, en un tono bastante sarcástico, que ellos siempre habían sido verdes, pero en cuarto año no tenía la misma personalidad que tenía ahora. Era más reservada conmigo misma, más introvertida. No era extremadamente introvertida, pero prefería –y aún prefiero- pasarme el día sentada en cualquier parte leyendo.

Era una rata de biblioteca, ¿y qué? Era una rata de biblioteca que salía con uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts. El más popular o el más puto. Y cuando decía puto, me refería a todas las novias que había tenido (y el resto con las que ha jugado), era Malfoy. Merlín, ¡hasta mi prima daba pequeños saltitos al oír su nombre! ¡Lily! Y no estaba exagerando, no, yo nunca exageraba cuando el tema era Malfoy. Yo decía la pura y santa, bueno no tan santa verdad. Malfoy podía conseguirse a cualquier persona del sexo opuesto sin preguntar. Yo, al contrario, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que me notara mi sexo opuesto. Tenía que ponerme maquillaje, actuar femeninamente (algo que aborrecía) y hablar sin palabrotas, mientras que él podía levantarse con migraña, oler como un hipogrifo, incluso vestirse como un mendigo que viviera a las afueras de King's Cross, y aún así atraer a toda chica cercana.

¡Ahhh!…

Rose-1 Malfoy-1

Él era diez veces más apuesto que yo, no podía negarlo. Su título del chico más popular de Hogwarts era bien recibido, ya que era el chico más apuesto que he visto en mi vida…

Esperen… pausa técnica.

Malfoy ¿apuesto? Ja, ja, ja. Mi mente estaba jugando conmigo, ¿no? Porque Malfoy no era apuesto. Malfoy era un espécimen que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, y usaba a los demás para sus propios beneficios. Era superficial, arrogante, irrespetuoso.

Y ahora mismo lo estaba mirando. Y cuando decía que lo estaba mirando, me refería a que lo estaba mirando _fijamente_. Mi cabeza descansando sobre mi mano, mientras mi codo estaba sobre la mesa. Mi mirada más mi posición me hacía ver como una chica soñando despierta, observando al chico más popular de Hogwarts. Desde el otro lado del Gran Salón, él se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando, ya que parecía como si algo cerca suyo oliera mal.

Yo le diré qué es lo que huele mal, ese hijo de…

-Señorita Weasley – la voz de tío Neville me distrajo de mi fantasía donde Malfoy caminaba por el pasillo, vestido como bufón.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Longbottom – saludé yo, con tono de broma.

Tío Neville era amigo de mis padres, por lo que crecí con él visitándonos para las Navidades y ocasiones especiales. Era genial, a veces nos llevaba al Caldero Chorreante y nos daba almuerzos gratis, ya que su esposa la señora Hannah Longbottom (Abbott) era la dueña del local.

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunté con toda la informalidad posible. Todos sabían que mi familia era cercana con el profesor de Herbología.

-Le pediré que me acompañe a mi oficina, señorita Weasley – respondió, marcando mi nombre para saber en el lugar donde estábamos-. Y que no use un tono tan informal con sus profesores en público.

Me levanté de mi asiento, siguiendo al jefe de mi casa a su oficina. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que quería hablar, por lo que estaba más que impaciente con su caminar lento. Quería saber qué era de lo que quería hablar. Al llegar a la puerta de su oficina, la abrió y me dejó pasar primero. Era pequeña, llena de plantas exóticas en las repisas. Su escritorio estaba en el centro de la habitación, con papeles y fotos sobre la mesa. Había una silla de cuero grande en un lado, y dos más pequeñas en el otro. Tío Neville me hizo un ademán para que me sentara en una de las sillas pequeñas, mientras él se sentaba en la grande que estaba al otro lado.

-Me imagino que debes saber la razón por la que te llamé a mi oficina, Rose – dijo, entrelazando sus dedos y poniéndolos sobre su escritorio.

Estaba feliz que ya no teníamos que actuar formalmente, despreciaba que me llamaran señorita Weasley cuando no era necesario.

-De hecho, tío Neville, no tengo ni la menor idea de porqué me llamaste – respondí yo, descansando mis codos en los brazos de la silla.

Tío Neville alzó sus cejas sorprendido y miré hacia las paredes. Había fotos de él con tía Hannah en el Caldero Chorreante, y una con mis padres y tío Harry donde mamá tenía un bulto en sus manos. Supuse que ese bulto era yo o Hugo por la apariencia de nuestros padres. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotos de diferentes plantas, su esposa, y Frank Longbottom II, su hijo. Tenía tres años, la última vez que lo vi fue el verano pasado cuando pasamos por el Caldero Chorreante para llegar al callejón Diagon.

-Tu cumpleaños es en mayo, si no me equivoco – asentí-, pronto serás mayor de edad y tendrás que decidir tu futuro.

-Pero, tío-

Alzó su mano, diciéndome que debería callarme. Le obedecí y esperé unos momentos hasta que él habló de nuevo.

-Sí sé que tu quieres ser sanadora, Rose, y no puedo estar más orgulloso por tu decisión. Siempre te has preocupado de la salud de los demás, y tendrás éxito en esa carrera. Pero la razón por la que te llame es porque para entrar a la academia de sanadores, requieres llenar un formulario que dice que tienes todos los requisitos necesarios para ser aceptada.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un pergamino tan largo como la mesa. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, y deduce que esa iba a ser mi tarea de la tarde.

-Largo, ¿no? – comentó tío Neville al ver mi cara- Pero yo sé que tú puedes llenar todos los requisitos, Rosie, eres una joven brillante.

Enrolló en pergamino y me lo pasó para que yo lo guardara en mi túnica.

-Dime, ¿cómo están tus padres? – me preguntó, apoyando su espalda en es respaldo de su silla.

-Están bien – respondí-. De hecho, no he sabido mucho de ellos en estas semanas, han estado ocupados con trabajo. Papá tiene un nuevo caso y se ha ido al norte de Gales por unos días con tío Harry. No es nada severo, me dijo, pero iba a tomar tiempo. Mamá está trabajando en el ministerio, el mismo departamento de siempre.

-Bueno, creo que estamos listos aquí – asintió tío Neville antes de pararse se su silla. Yo lo imité.- No puedo creer que el próximo es tu último año, Rose. Aún me acuerdo cuando tenías dos y jugabas en el barro con Albus y James – rió.

-¡Profesor Longbottom!

Me sonrojé terriblemente antes de ir hacia la puerta. Tío Neville me dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda, aún riendo.

-Espero que llenes ese formulario lo antes posible. La lista de espera en la academia es muy larga, ya que toman alumnos de toda Europa. Aunque no me sorprendería que te dieran una beca, con tus notas y comportamiento es muy posible que consideren una.

¿Beca? Hm…no sería mal.

No era que mis padres no pudieran pagar por mis estudios después de Hogwarts, o que yo no pudiera conseguir un trabajo y pagarlos. Después de la guerra, mamá y papá hicieron una fortuna, y les ofrecieron trabajos en todos los lugares posibles. Papá se convirtió en Auror junto a tío Harry. Luego, junto a tío George y su tienda de bromas, incrementó su fortuna. Mamá, por el otro lado, terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts y se fue a trabajar al Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, tratando de llevar su proyecto de liberación de elfos domésticos a otro nivel. Después que yo naciera, empezó a trabajar en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde seguía trabajando hasta este día, luchando por la igualdad entre muggles y sangre puras.

En otras palabras, teníamos dinero de más, aunque a mis padres no les gustaba presumir acerca de nuestra –quiero decir su- fortuna. De hecho, no les gustaba presumir acerca de muchas cosas. Al igual que los Potter, les gustaba quedarse en las sombras de la prensa, y así fue como Hugo y yo crecimos. Escondidos de los reporteros y las portadas del periódico. Una que otra vez encontrábamos nuestros nombres en columnas pequeñas del Profeta, pero nunca hemos estado en la portada.

_¡BAM!_ Sentí que dos bultos caían al suelo. Miré abajo y me encontré con dos cabelleras blancas. Eran dos chicos, dos chicos que me parecían muy conocidos.

-Hola, Rose –dijo Lorcan (¿o era Lysander?) al pararse del suelo. Su hermano gemelo hizo lo mismo.

-Lorcan, Lysander, ¿no deberían estar en el Gran Salón almorzando? –pregunté, sintiendo mi insignia de Prefecta brillar sobre mi pecho.

Uno de los gemelos inclinó su cabeza levemente a la derecha, mirándome con sus ojos acuosos. Los dos chicos me llevaban debajo de mi codo, por lo que debía agacharme un poco para poder hablar con ellos.

-Vamos camino a clase –respondió con una voz que me daba escalofríos. Era lenta, inocente pero a la misma vez espeluznante.

Los gemelos Scamander eran raros. Muy raros. Mis padres, para variar, eran muy amigos de su madre, Luna Scamander (antes Luna Lovegood). Y por lo que he visto, estos chicos eran una copia exacta de su madre, sólo que en versión masculina. Además que ellos crecieron con nosotros, visitándonos en Navidades y ocasiones especiales, como los Longbottom.

-Y llegaremos tarde –dijo el otro gemelo, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de la hora.

-¡Tienen razón, nos vemos! –dije yo antes de partir corriendo hacia Transformaciones.

Por suerte llegué justo antes que el profesor Carmichael entrara al salón. Encontré un puesto vacío al lado de Albus y lo ocupé. Saqué mis notas, Albus haciendo lo mismo, antes de hablarle.

-Así que vas a Hogsmeade con Martha, ¿eh? –dije casualmente, apoyando mi codo en la mesa.

Albus suspiró como tres veces, apoyando sus dos codos en la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y alcé una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

-Sí. Después de tanto tiempo quise darle una oportunidad –respondió-. Tú sabes lo insistente que era, y ya me estaba dando pena decirle que no. Además que ella es simpática.

Miré hacia atrás, donde otras compañeras de mi cuarto se sentaban juntas, antes de acercarme al oído de Albus.

-Pero pensaba que no la soportabas –susurré, confundida.

Albus sólo se encogió de hombros, y miró hacia el pizarrón donde el profesor había escrito la lección de hoy. Esa fue la única vez que tocamos el tema de la vida amorosa de mi primo en el día.

-Muy bien, clase, hoy vamos a… -Carmichael fue interrumpido por los pasos de alguien entrando a la sala.

Me di vuelta, al igual que el resto de la clase, y me encontré con Malfoy, sentándose en una silla en la última fila de asientos de la sala. Tenía el pelo más desordenado que de lo normal y debía arreglarse su corbata. Espécimen pervertido. Al darse cuenta que todos lo estaban mirando, Malfoy levantó sus ojos hacia el profesor e hizo un ademán con su mano.

-Lo lamento, profesor. Estaba ayudando a un estudiante en los pasillos –respondió. Espécimen pervertido _y_ mentiroso.

Pero como siempre, el profesor Carmichael se tragó su excusa. Pues claro, cuando uno de los alumnos de su clase tenía una de las notas más altas de su generación era difícil no perdonarle de sus errores. Lo mismo pasaba conmigo, y veía la diferencia. Los profesores ignoraban cuando yo llegaba tarde a clase, con o sin excusa, y después me daban puntos cuando respondía a una pregunta correctamente.

Lo despreciaba. Era favoritismo, preferencia. Ellos me preferían a mí más que al resto de los alumnos de mi curso –con excepción de Malfoy y Albus-. Era aburrido e injusto. En los últimos día he tratado de hacer errores de adrede para que mis profesores se dieran cuenta que tampoco soy perfecta, pero no pasaba nada.

Al salir de clase con Albus, nos encontramos con la razón de mis pesadillas apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo hablando con su nueva presa –ejem, novia- en una distancia muy peligrosa. Cuando pasamos frente de ellos, Malfoy levantó su vista, inexpresiva, e inclinó con su cabeza brevemente antes de fijarse de nuevo en la chica. Alcé mi ceja, sin entender la razón por la que mi peor enemigo estaba siendo tan cordial en mi presencia, hasta que vi a Albus hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté cruzando mis brazos.

Estábamos sentados en la entrada del castillo, matando el tiempo en nuestro periodo libre. Albus estaba sentado al otro lado de la puerta, encarándome. Miraba hacia el lago, sus ojos perdidos en el paisaje de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se encogió de hombros, como lo había hecho en Transformaciones cuando le pregunté de Martha y su cita. Fruncí mi ceño, mi primo me estaba escondiendo demasiadas cosas.

-Albus…

-Él fue quien salvó a Lucy, ¿no? –preguntó en un tono indiferente.

Odiaba cuando usaba ese tono conmigo. Pero en este momento, era lo que menos me importaba. Sus ojos perforándome, como siempre lo hacían cuando era yo quien le estaba escondiendo algo.

Lentamente asentí con mi cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo. Una ola de culpa invadió mi pecho, como siempre lo hacía cuando me recordaban el accidente de mi prima pequeña. Aún me sentía responsable del hecho que Lucy se había caído en el lago –era responsable. Yo fui quien propuso patinar sobre el hielo, sin asegurarme que la superficie sobre el lago era lo suficientemente gruesa como para caminar sobre ella.

Sino fuese porque Malfoy estaba allí…

-Hicimos una tregua –dijo, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas-. Cuando lo vi afuera de la enfermería contigo deducí que él fue quien salvó a Lucy, por lo que le propuse una tregua. Después de todo, no todos los días tu peor rival salva a tu prima menor, ¿no? –bromeó.

El noble Albus Severus Potter. Rómpele un brazo, quémale la casa, él te perdonará de todas maneras. ¿Qué acaso no se acordaba que la misma persona que salvó a Lucy me llamó sangre-sucia en cuarto? Albus era tan ingenuo que le podías poner una foto del calamar gigante besando a su madre delante de su cara y no se daría cuenta de lo que era.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté, más molesta de lo que me sentía.

-Porque salvó a Lucy-

-¿Pero no te acuerdas de cómo me trata todos los días? ¿De cómo me llamó en cuarto año? –me paré de donde me sentaba, el aire saliendo de mi nariz como si fuera un toro.

Albus rodó sus ojos antes de pararse y murmurar un "cómo sea". Empezó a caminar adentro del castillo con paso rápido, yo siguiéndolo en una distancia cercana.

-¡No digas cómo sea, Albus, porque fuiste _tú_ quien me apoyó después que lo dijo! –grité literalmente, señalándolo con mi índice.

Qué bueno que todos estaban en clase, o hubiésemos hecho la escena del año.

Albus se detuvo abruptamente, dándose vuelta casi agresivamente y mirándome –perforándome- con sus ojos esmeraldas. Esa mirada estaba llena de indignación, enojo, cosas que nunca se veían en mi primo. Él era más pacífico que el resto de nuestra familia, hasta incluso más que tío Harry.

-¡Y fui yo quien te dijo que no te dejaras llevar por sus palabras! ¡Merlín, Rose, te has obsesionado tanto con él que no puedes ni dejar de mirarlo! –contraatacó, dejándome con lo que iba a decir en la punta de mi lengua.

Obsesionada…¿con _Malfoy_? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-No actúes como si no supiera de lo que estoy hablando, Rose. Te conozco desde que llevaba pañales –dijo achicando sus ojos-. Tienes suerte que soy el único que lo nota.

Y con eso, volvió a encaminarse a las escaleras, alejándose de mí. Mis puños estaban tan apretados que mis uñas se hundían en mi mano, y mis nudillos estaban blancos.

-¡No me des la espalda, Potter! – sin pensar en mis acciones, saqué mi varita de mi túnica y la apunté a mi primo- _¡Oppugno!_

¡Ha! Gracias, mamá, por enseñarme ese hechizo.

Una docena de canarios dorados salieron por mi varita, dirigiéndose a la espalda de mi primo como snitches escapando de un buscador. Albus se dio vuelta rápidamente y levantó su varita, haciendo que mis canarios desaparecieran al entrar en su varita. Si había algo en lo que Albus era mejor que yo, eran los hechizos sin hablar. Desde que nos enseñaron eso en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ha estado presumiendo con su talento.

-¿Así que ahora soy Potter para ti? ¿Más pájaros? – preguntó, incrementando el volumen de su voz.

-Albus-

-No, Rose. No más Albus, se acabó – y con eso, desapareció por las escaleras.

¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo el mundo cae sobre tus hombros, roto en mil pedazos? ¿Qué no podías echar el tiempo atrás y arreglar tus errores, o tus palabras? ¿Qué disculparse no sería lo suficiente para hacer las paces con alguien? ¿Y si ese alguien fuera tu mejor amigo –y primo- desde la infancia?

Bueno, así era como yo me sentía en este mismo instante. Quebrada.

Se _acabó_… ¿qué se iba a acabar? Él era mi primo, un lazo que llevaríamos a la tumba –a la eternidad. Para siempre. Era más que un amigo, más que un primo. Era como si Hagrid dejara de estar obsesionado con criaturas grotescas y peligrosas, como si Quidditch no tuviera quaffle, bludgers y la pequeña snitch.

Los pasos de los alumnos invadieron el silencio de los pasillos del castillo, pero no pudieron invadir mis oídos. Todavía estaba parada en el mismo lugar, con mi varita en mi mano, mi rostro hacia el frente, por donde Albus se había ido. No sentía la brisa congeladora que pasaba por las ventanas, o las voces de los demás que pasaban por mi lado. Sólo sentía una roca en mi pecho, tirándome hacia abajo.

Necesitaba escribirle a Victoire.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Pronto llegaremos a los 200 reviews :3 ¡muchas gracias a todos!**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	19. Never Coming Back

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose**_

**Never Coming Back**

_Esta vez lo estaba mirando de frente. No había espejo, sólo él y yo en un lugar sin luces. Era oscuro y no veía más allá que de mis manos, __pero de alguna manera podía divisar su cuerpo en la oscuridad, cerca el mío. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que su mejilla estaba apoyada en la mía, su respiración llegando a mi oído, mandándome escalofríos._

_Pero no me sentía fría. Al contrario, mi cuello empezaba a subir de temperatura al sentirlo tan cerca de mí, aunque nuestra ropa estuviera mojada._

_¿Nuestra ropa estaba mojada?_

_Me fijé que mis manos estaban debajo de su túnica empapada, mientras las de él estaban envolviendo mi cintura como un regalo de cumpleaños. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto. Su rostro encaraba al mío, mirándome con dos joyas de plata brillantes, llenas de entusiasmo, de deseo. Estaba segura que mis ojos lo miraban de la misma forma, y no me importaba si alguien más nos veía, si descubrían nuestra relación secreta._

_Éramos sólo__ él y yo._

_Apoyé mi frente contra la suya, inclinando el resto de mi cabeza para poder acercarme más a sus labios. Al tocarlos, fue la mejor sensación que he sentido en años –o la mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida. Eran suaves, como terciopelo, invitándome a explorarlos, a acercarme más a él. Mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo, que era como seda, tan clara que desaparecía entre mis manos. Las de él, por el otro lado, se encontraron en mi cintura, acariciándola._

_Merlín…_

_-Rose…_

_Mm.…_

_¡Beep!_

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, olvidándome donde estaba por un segundo. Me encontré con las cortinas de mi cama, encerrándome en los cuatro postes.

_¡Beep!_

Me di cuenta que uno de mis brazos estaba abrazando mi cintura, y lo saqué de allí en seguida al sentirme sonrojar. No debería estar teniendo esos sueños, pensé, debía de estar soñando con Owen, él haciéndome esas cosas, esas sensaciones.

No _Malfoy_.

_¡Beep!_

-¡Despierten! –ah, Lisa y su obsesión por cosas muggle, como el despertador.

Abrí mis cortinas, encontrándome con el resto de mis compañeras haciendo lo mismo, excepto Lisa, quien ya estaba vestida y peinándose el pelo. Tarareaba "Here Comes the Sun" de los Beatles –una antigüedad- mientras pasaba su cepillo por su cabellera brillante, mirando su reflejo en el espejo hacer lo mismo.

-Buenos días, Rose –me saludó con una voz melódica, y yo murmuré un "Hmpf" de respuesta.

Salí de mi cama, fui a mi baúl y saqué mi túnica. Por suerte era viernes, y este fin de semana lo tendríamos libre sin hacer nada ¡Wu-hu, tiempo para terminar Orgullo y Prejuicio!

-Buenos días, señora Potter.

Ugh.

¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que mi primo la usaba? Bueno, no la usaba al estilo de James Potter II, pero sus intenciones no eran las mismas que las de Martha.

Era la semana después del paseo a Hogsmeade, donde Albus y Martha fueron juntos, y volvieron juntos. Ese par era una máquina llena de hormonas, se besaban en todo lugar público, era asqueroso. Albus hacía eso sólo para matar su tiempo y evitar estar solo conmigo. Cobarde.

_-Tienes suerte que soy el único que lo nota._

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Como sea, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza como para preocuparme de mi pelea con mi primo/mi mejor amigo. Merlín, ¿a quién estoy engañando? ¿Una semana sin hablarle a Albus? Era un récord para nosotros, siempre nos saludábamos o preguntábamos cosas en clase, pero durante los últimos días Albus me ha dado la ley del hielo, actuando como si yo no existiera. Y eso no nos ayudaba con las prácticas de Quidditch, para nada.

En la última práctica, una bludger casi me decapita si no fuera porque Lily –quien estaba cien metros lejos de mi- me advirtió. Wood se puso furioso, ya que Albus estaba volando al lado mío e ignoró el ataque de la pelota encantada. Dijo que si no volvíamos a hablarnos de nuevo, nos iba a suspender del siguiente juego. A pesar de que no me estaba hablando con mi primo, ambos sabíamos que la amenaza de Wood no iba a suceder, ya que nuestro siguiente juego era dentro de dos semanas contra los Hufflepuff, quienes habían mejorado bastante desde nuestro último juego con ellos. Además, Ollie Jr estaba sufriendo la crisis pre-TIMOs, donde se frustraba con todo.

Bajé al Gran Salón sin esperar por el resto de mis compañeras, quienes ignoraron mi ausencia en nuestra habitación. Me encontré con Lucy desayunando junto al resto de sus amigas, por lo que me fui a sentar sola al otro lado de la mesa. Tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar como para estar molestando a mis parientes, así que me serví una tostada y té, y desayuné silenciosamente.

Del otro lado del Gran Salón, podía ver a Malfoy sentado con su novia (¿Cassandra? ¿Irena?), quien le daba cucharadas de cereal en la boca, mientras él las recibía con mal gusto. Me dieron ganas de reír, pero la llegada del correo interrumpió mis acciones. Una carta cayó sobre mi té, mojándose con el líquido y haciéndome maldecir por lo bajo. Tomé el sobre, y al minuto que reconocí la letra no dudé en abrirlo.

_Querida Rose:_

_Me alegro escuchar de ti, hace mucho que no hemos hablado. Pero esta no es una buena ocasión como para decir que es una alegría escuchar de tu vida. Tuve que leer tu carta como cinco veces para entender lo que querías decir, era primera vez que escribías tan disparatado y estoy cien por ciento segura que en el momento que decidiste mandarme una carta estabas furiosa. Te diría que trataras de hablar con Albus, pero creo que ya lo hiciste, y si no recibí otra carta diciendo que ahora todo está bien es porque, en verdad, nada ha cambiado._

_Me molesta saber que están peleados. Han estado juntos desde que estaban usando pañales. Me acuerdo que una vez tuve que alejarte de él a la fuerza porque no querías jugar a las tacitas conmigo –cosa que todavía me molesta. Mentira, estoy bromeando. Volviendo al tema, ustedes deben solucionar esto solos. Por lo mucho que me gustaría ayudarlos, deben madurar aprendiendo de sus errores (¿mandarle canarios, Rose? ¿Qué te ha pasado?) _

_Mi consejo es eso, que se disculpen. Sé que Albus no puede sobrevivir más de una semana sin hablarte, por lo muy inmaduro que haya sido tu comportamiento. No te estoy escribiendo para reprimirte por tus acciones (ese sería el trabajo de un profesor si es que los hubiese visto, cosa que no pasó), pero debes controlar tu temperamento, recordar lo que se dijeron y mirar los dos lados del asunto. _

_Recuerda que te quiero mucho, y que Teddy y yo queremos lo mejor para ustedes dos. Mándale besos a Lucy, Molly, Lily y Hugo de nuestra parte. Cuídate y dedícame uno de los besos que le das a Owen (¡estoy bromeando!), no dejes que Malfoy arruine tu vida, y sí, los gemelos Scamander son las personas más raras que han pisado Hogwarts. _

_Espero oír pronto acerca de ti._

_Un abrazo,_

_Victoire._

-¿Así que tu prima quiere que le dediquemos un beso? – la voz de Owen susurrando en mi oído, dándome un respingo.

Rió en mi oreja mientras abrazaba mi cintura y se sentaba a mi lado. Le di un corto beso en los labios, sonriendo al verlo hacer lo mismo. Sus dientes perfectos brillaban contra su cabello castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos.

-Pues creo que deberíamos dedicarle uno mejor –dije yo traviesa.

Me acerqué a su cara para darle otro beso, pero el sonido de dos bultos sentándose cerca de donde estábamos nos interrumpió. Miré la razón que interrumpió mi momento con Owen, y me encontré con Martha sentada en el regazo de mi primo. Albus, por el otro lado, tenía sus brazos rodeando la cintura de mi compañera y le estaba susurrando cosas al oído mientras ella lanzaba risitas tontas. Lily caminó al lado de ellos y estaba segura que teníamos la misma expresión en el rostro: asco.

-Si quieres podemos ir a la mesa de Ravenclaw –sugirió Owen, pero negué con mi cabeza para después señalar las puertas del Gran Salón.

Ambos salimos con las manos entrelazadas y nuestros brazos rozando. A pesar que Owen se veía afectado por el acto, yo me sentía normal, sonriendo sólo para hacerle crees que sentía lo mismo. Pero desde nuestra primera pelea que no me sentía tan atraída hacia él. Era raro.

Mi vida era rara. Hasta para una bruja de mi edad, era rara.

Después de recibir diez puntos en Pociones, y halagos en las otras clases (no estoy bromeando, los profesores me adoraban más y más cada día), agarré mi escoba y fui a dar un paseo por los aires de Hogwarts antes de empezar la práctica. El día estaba soleado, y por primera vez en meses sentí el calor de sus flamas sobre mi ropa. No había nubes, sólo el sol y yo, volando por cualquier parte del colegio. Pasé sobre el Bosque Prohibido, la cabaña de Hagrid y Grawp, quienes me saludaron al verme por los aires. Los saludé de vuelta, por supuesto, para después volar cerca del Sauce Boxeador. De lejos podía ver Hogsmeade, con sus chimeneas echando humo, aunque no estaba tan frío como en otros días.

Volar era una de las cosas que me más gustaba hacer en mi tiempo libre, pero que no tenía demasiado tiempo como para hacer. Me dejaba pensar, ser manipulada por mis emociones, olvidarme del tiempo y el espacio. Podía respirar profundamente, sin importar que alguien más me viera cerrar los ojos e inhalar como si fuera la última vez en mi vida. El viento contra mi cara, era una sensación… placentera. Lo mismo pasaba cuando patinaba sobre hielo, pero me he prometido a mí misma que no volvería a poner un pie sobre el lago, sin importar la situación. Sabía que si pensaba en el accidente me llevaría a pensar en otras cosas –ejem, humanos- que no quería pensar, por lo que dejé ese tema en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y seguí columpiándome en el viento.

Y así fue cómo pasaron marzo y abril, como una brisa de viento. Sólo que esa brisa de viento era más violenta que gentil. Y al decir violenta me refería a las continuas peleas que tenía con Albus, quien no me dejaba hacerlo razonar ¡Merlín, lo llamaba y lo único que hacía era lanzar un bufido y fulminarme con su mirada! Eso me estaba estresando, mucho, más el hecho que cada noche llegaba a mi cuarto y escuchaba a Martha hablar de lo bueno que era besando mi primo, y de otras cosas más que prefería no saber. En este momento, estaba a punto de rendirme e ignorar a mi primo por el resto de mi vida.

La única cosa buena en esos dos meses fue que pude celebrar el cumpleaños de papá en Hogsmeade. Mis padres junto a los Potter vinieron a Hogsmeade y se juntaron con nosotros para celebrar su cumpleaños número 41 en una cabaña que habían arrendado por el fin de semana. Hagrid, tío Neville y tía Hannah nos unieron, y la atmósfera fue una de las más tranquilizadoras que había sentido hace días. Aunque Albus y yo aun no nos hablábamos, tratamos de evitarnos en la reunión para que nuestros padres no sospecharan de nuestra pelea.

No era que no quería explicarles porqué estábamos peleados, sino que era porque todavía no sabía porqué nos habíamos peleado. Es decir, ni entendí la mitad de las cosas que me dijo. Parecía como si estuviera celoso que Malfoy me insultara tanto, y que me pasara la "mitad del día" defendiéndome de él. No era obsesión, era simple desprecio mutuo.

Añadiendo más cosas a mi terrible vida, mi relación con Owen no iba por el mejor camino, ya que para el último partido de Quidditch él había apostado con sus amigos que Gryffindor iba a perder la copa, algo que me hizo entender que aún estaba enojado conmigo por no dejarlo ganar en el último partido. También peleé con él una vez, en medio del pasillo que llevaba a la sala común de su casa. Le dije que no tenía fe en mí, mientras que él dijo que necesitaba el dinero para una ocasión especial –ojo, no especificó qué era. Después de eso, nos encontramos en un armario de escobas haciendo cosas que es mejor que no describir. Dejémoslo que él paseó sus manos por partes que nunca antes habían paseado, y mis manos hicieron lo mismo. Pero al día siguiente, empecé a sentir que nuestra atracción se estaba deteriorando, sin vuelta atrás.

La semana antes de mi cumpleaños, un cartel apareció en el tablero de noticias de la sala común.

_**EXÁMENES **__**DE **__**APARICIÓN **__**PARA ALUMNOS MAYORES DE EDAD**__._

_Entrenadores del Ministerio llegarán el día lunes, 15 de mayo para empezar las preparaciones. Los alumnos que han cumplido diecisiete antes de dicha fecha tienen la permisión de tomar el examen, al igual los que deben tomarlo por segunda (o tercera) vez. Las clases serán enseñadas en el Gran Salón, junto con compañeros de las otras casas. Les recomendamos que llenen el siguiente formulario lo más pronto posible para entregarlo en el primer día de entrenamiento._

Debajo de ese mismo cartel había una pila de formularios. Tomé uno antes de seguir mirando el tablero.

_**PARA TODOS LOS ASPIRANTES EN ESTUDIAR MEDIMAGIA**_

_Sus formularios deben ser entregados al jefe de su casa a más tardar el próximo 30 de abril, aunque es recomendado entregarlo antes de dicha fecha para tener más posibilidades en entrar en la Academia de Medicina Mágica de Europa. Si tienen dudas o preguntas, escriban a la dirección que se encuentra debajo de su formulario._

Al ver el último anuncio, corrí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Por suerte que no había nadie más, ya que nadie en mi dormitorio sabía acerca de mi ambición de convertirme en sanadora. Fui a mi baúl y busqué el formulario que tío Neville –profesor Longbottom- me había dado la semana pasada para llenarlo. Escogí la primera pluma que encontré, me senté sobre mi cama y empecé a contestar las preguntas.

**Nombre**: _Rose Weasley_

**Edad**: _16_ (pronto 17, pensé)

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: _6 de mayo_

**Ocupación**: _Estudiante, Sexto Año._

**Localización**: _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

Tipo de sangre, nombre de padres, número de identificación en el ministerio de magia…

Esas cosas eran fáciles. Leí el resto de las preguntas, cada vez frunciendo más mi ceño. Las preguntas se volvían más y más específicas, una más rara que la otra. Preguntaban qué clase de enfermedad tenía (si es que tenía), y debía especificar cómo la contraje, los síntomas y remedios. Me salté esa, ya que por el momento, estaba tan sana como una lechuga. ¿Tenía algún desorden genético? Si consideraba corto temperamento, sonrojo exagerado y pecas desordenes genéticos, entonces sí.

Me reí sola al pensar en esas cosas, y estaba segura que si Albus estuviera conmigo hubiese hecho lo mismo (además que él añadiría otra más). Pero ahora mismo, él debía estar en algún rincón del castillo haciendo Merlín sabe qué con Martha, y no llegarían a la torre antes del toque de queda. Claro, Albus era prefecto, podía caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts a cualquier hora en la noche sin tener castigo, cosa que también me pasaba a mí. Por suerte, este año teníamos patrullas con prefectos de otras casas, ya no podría soportar pelear con mi primo por más tiempo en un día.

Echaba de menos a Albus Potter…

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**:O ¿¡Más de 200 reviews!? Ustedes son lo máximo. Perdón por el capítulo de transición, pero prometo que en el próximo las cosas se pondrán más entretenidas :) No sé cuándo volveré a subir, porque he estado demasiado ocupada con la escuela y todo eso, pero tengo capítulos de más xD**

**¡GENTE! ¡Rose Weasley está incluida en la lista de personajes de ffnet! ¡Sí!**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	20. Ups and Downs

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose**_

**Ups and Downs**

Mi cumpleaños era en dos días, para más remate, y si iba con este paso, llegaría a mi primera semana de diecisiete sin novio y sin mejor amigo. Y no nos olvidemos de los deberes, exámenes de aparición y exámenes generales que venían en camino. Sexto año era sumamente estresante.

Pero por ahora, debía de estar concentrada en…

-¡WEASLEY, OTRA BLUDGER MÁS, MIERDA!

Debía de estar concentrada en las finales contra Hufflepuff. ¡Qué mejor manera de celebrar mi cumpleaños que en un partido de Quidditch donde una bludger casi me ataca por segunda vez! (nótese el sarcasmo)

Esquivé la bludger que venía en mi camino (gracias, Lee, por advertirme). Thomas estaba unos metros más alto que yo, llevando la quaffle en sus brazos y evitando cada clase de contacto con el equipo opuesto. Lee estaba al lado suyo, listo para recibir la quaffle cuando Thomas no pudiera sujetarla más tiempo. Los cazadores de Hufflepuff los estaban rodeando, por lo que aceleré sobre mi escoba y los seguí.

-¡Weasley se une a la acción de los cazadores, todos persiguiendo a Thomas! – la voz de Creevey se oía por todo el estadio sobre las gritos de los estudiantes- ¡Thomas se la pasa a Lee, Lee a Thomas, pero Knightley se pone entremedio, tomando la quaffle y yendo a los aros de los leones! ¡Wood no alcanza a proteger su aro, Hufflepuff anota! ¡110 a 260, Gryffindor en la cabeza!

Maldije debajo de mi aliento. Aunque estábamos ganando por puntos, Hufflepuff se estaban poniendo cada vez más difícil. Vi a Oliver negar con su cabeza antes de regresar a su posición oficial, con los tejones dominando el territorio. Por suerte, Lee vuelve a tomar la quaffle en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que Albus lanzaba una bludger y le pegaba a un cazador del equipo opuesto. Voló por todo el estadio, usando una táctica parecida a la de Thomas. Volé cerca de él, haciéndole una señal para que me pasara la quaffle. Lee obedeció, y al segundo siguiente habíamos anotado nuevamente.

-¡Muy bien, Gryffindors, 270 a 110!

-¡A Weasley vamos a coronar! –cantaba la masa de estudiantes.

Me dieron ganar de mostrarle el dedo a los de Slytherin, pero estaba tan ocupada viendo a mi primo ir detrás del buscador de Hufflepuff que no tenía tiempo para escuchar los gritos de los demás.

-¡Al parecer Young ha divisado la snitch en el aire, y va en picada a agarrarla seguido muy cerca de Weasley! –la voz de Creevey se volvía más y más entusiasmada- ¿Podrá ser este el final del juego, y de la copa de Quidditch de este año? Han estado jugando por muy poco tiempo, sólo diez minutos, y si Hufflepuff atrapa la pequeña bola dorada sería campeón de este año ¡Pero qué es lo que mis ojos ven! ¡La snitch se ha perdido nuevamente!

Hugo hizo un gesto con su mano que me hizo entender que se estaba cansando de perder la snitch. Me dieron ganas de consolarlo y decirle que iba a atraparla la próxima vez, como lo hacía mamá cuando no nos iba bien en algo, pero en ese mismo instante Hufflepuff había anotado de nuevo. Oliver Jr me gritó, diciendo que la próxima vez debería de estar concentrada en el juego en vez de estar jugando a la hermana mayor. Ahora era Knightley, un cazador de Hufflepuff, quien tenía la quaffle en sus manos. Me concentré en la pelota, que estaba rodeada por el brazo del cazador. Estiré mi brazo, acercándome cada vez más a Knightley, hasta que empujé la quaffle y esta salió de la protección del chico, cayendo y siendo atrapada por Thomas, quien me dio el dedo pulgar.

-¡Excelente, Weasley! –aplaudió Wood, quien se veía bastante nervioso.

Thomas anotó otra vez más, y las gradas llenas de Gryffindors estallaron en alegría. Algunos gritaban cosas como "Vamos, Gryffindor", mientras otros cantaban canciones relacionadas con leones y fuego. Se notaba que el equipo de Hufflepuff estaba empezando a sentir los nervios, ya que sus movimientos se volvían más desesperados. Hasta incluso uno de los bateadores lanzó accidentalmente una de las bludgers a un miembro de su equipo, pero por suerte no hubo daño severo.

Lee seguía defendiendo nuestro aro cada vez que los tejones venían a anotar, y hacía un muy buen trabajo, mostrando todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en las prácticas para llegar a este momento. Me dio una ola de orgullo por mi equipo, y por lo lejos que habíamos llegado. Nosotros tres cazadores la teníamos difícil, ya que éramos los que tenían más acción en el juego. Los bateadores debían defendernos, pero eran muy buenos en eso (especialmente los hermanos Potter, quienes fueron entrenados personalmente por tía Ginny, ex jugadora de los Holyhead Harpies). El buscador, Hugo, vivía en su propio mundo, su propio juego. Aunque él era quien terminaba el partido, desde que se soltaban todas las pelotas, que debía estar concentrado en su propio objetivo y no preocuparse de los demás. Y Wood, el guardián, protegía los aros como si su vida dependiera en ello, cosa que nos daba ventaja.

Lily le pegó a una bludger con tanta fuerza que fue a volar al otro lado del estadio, mientras las gradas decían unos "Ooh" y "Aah". Era cómico que una chiquilla como ella (quien era casi una cabeza más baja que yo) tuviera tanta fuerza en sus brazos y pareciera tan inocente al mismo tiempo.

Diez minutos después, el puntaje era 300 a 140, a favor de Gryffindor. Todos estábamos nerviosos, ya que los buscadores habían divisado la snitch más de cinco veces en tan sólo diez minutos, y nadie sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que volvieran a encontrarla y atraparla. Estaba volando en la mitad del estadio, siguiendo a un cazador de Hufflepuff que tenía la quaffle, cuando tres cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Primero, Young y Hugo habían divisado la snitch de nuevo, e iban en picada hacia abajo, estirando sus brazos para atraparla primero. Young iba en la delantera, pero Hugo lo estaba alcanzando por muy poco.

Segundo, otra bludger más iba en mi camino, pero un bateador de Hufflepuff la desvió de camino, mandándola en dirección a Albus, quien nos estaba dando la espalda ya que estaba ocupado con la otra bludger. La pelota que el cazador de Hufflepuff había lanzado le llegó en la nuca a mi primo, y éste se cayó de su escoba a gran altura.

Y tercero, Young atrapó la snitch.

Las gradas llenas de Hufflepuffs estallaron, pero al ver el puntaje se miraron dudosos entre ellos. 300 a 290, a favor de _Gryffindor_. Al segundo siguiente, las otras gradas llenas de mis compañeros fueron las que estallaron en gritos de alegría. Se abrazaban entre ellos, pero no le prestaba atención a ninguna de las cosas que pasaba alrededor mío, ya que volé hasta llegar al suelo y corrí hacia Albus.

-¡Albus! –Lily y Hugo habían hecho lo mismo que yo, y los tres rodeamos el cuerpo inconsciente de mi primo.

Mi prima se hincó hasta poder apoyar la cabeza de Albus en sus rodillas y empezó a pegarle en la mejilla y gritar "Despierta", pero la cabeza de mi primo sólo se iba de un lado a oto como un saco de harina.

Oliver Jr llegó después, seguido por el resto del equipo, Madame Pomfrey y tío Neville. La enfermera conjuró una camilla, donde puso a mi primo y se lo llevó al castillo. Lily estaba llorando con los ojos abiertos como platos, lágrimas cayendo mientras gritaba el nombre de Albus mientras Hugo la sostenía. Estaba segura que mi condición era igual, pero no me dejé llevar por mis emociones y salí corriendo detrás de Madame Pomfrey y el jefe de nuestra casa, dejando al resto del equipo detrás.

-¡Neville, por favor…!

-No te preocupes, Rose –dijo, poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro mientras caminábamos hacia la enfermería-. Está inconsciente, el golpe que recibió en la nuca y la caída fueron bastante feas.

Entramos por las grandes puertas de roble, y Madame Pomfrey puso el cuerpo de Albus sobre una de las camas mientras iba a su oficina a buscar un antídoto. Era una sensación de deja vu, lo mismo había pasado con Lucy, sólo que esa vez fue mi culpa. Esta vez yo no tenía nada que ver con la caída de Albus, pero aun así sentía que era responsable de la inconsciencia de mi primo. Estaba acostado sobre la misma cama, cubierto con las mismas mantas que habían usado con Lucy, y no pude resistir las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos.

Hugo y Lily llegaron cinco minutos después, cambiados en sus túnicas escolares, aunque aún con barro en sus caras. Lily tiró sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Albus y lloró sin parar, culpándose a ella misma mientras Hugo se sentaba al lado suyo con la cara pálida. Sabíamos que Albus iba a sobrevivir esta –ha sobrevivido peores-, pero el hecho que estuvo tan cerca de dejarnos nos tomó por sorpresa y dejó que todas nuestras emociones florecieran en nosotros.

Tío Neville le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a Lily, quien aún no dejaba de abrazar a Albus por los hombros, diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Pero tío Neville le había dado tanto susto como a todos nosotros, Albus era su ahijado. Tenía una expresión parecida a la de Hugo, pálida, con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirando hacia la nada.

Yo estaba parada unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, petrificada en mi posición. Aún tenía mi escoba en mi mano y mi túnica de Quidditch puesta. Mi respiración era pesada, me costaba inhalar el aire necesario para mandar sangre por mis sistemas. Mi rostro estaba manchado con barro y lágrimas, y seguramente mi cabello estaba en la misma condición, pero no me importaba. Miles de imágenes de Albus y yo aparecieron en mi mente. De cuando éramos bebés y jugábamos con las escobas de juguete que nos habían obsequiado en Navidad, hasta nuestra última pelea.

Madame Pomfrey salió de su oficina con una copa humeante, hizo un ademán para que los tres se alejaran de Albus y le dio la solución. Los colores volvieron a la cara de mi primo. Tosió al sentir la poción bajar por su garganta, y al segundo siguiente empezó a parpadear. En ese mismo momento, Lucy y Molly entraron por las puertas de la enfermería y corrieron hacia su cama.

-¡Albus, te vimos caer de tu escoba! –Lucy abrazó el cuello de mi primo, acunándolo de adelante hacia atrás.

Molly tocó el hombro de su hermana, y aunque me estaba dando la espalda, estaba segura que se veía preocupada.

-¿Estás bien, Albus? –su voz sonaba tres octavas más alta.

Albus, por el otro lado, se veía como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando. Parpadeaba continuamente, mirando al cielo de la enfermería, confundido. Después de unos momentos de hacer esto, hizo una expresión de dolor y se agarró la frente, sentándose en su cama.

-Mi cabeza… ¿qué pasó?

-Una bludger te pegó en la nuca –explicó Hugo, mientras Lily abrazaba el cuello de Albus junto a Lucy-. Caíste inconsciente.

Madame Pomfrey, al ver que su paciente se había despertado, volvió a su oficina con una expresión de mal gusto. No le gustaba tener tanta gente en visitando a un solo paciente, pero como todos éramos familia (y Neville era el jefe de nuestra casa) no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Déjenle respirar –dijo tío Neville, y Lily y Lucy le obedecieron-. Será mejor que vayan a la sala común a celebrar con el resto. Wow, los Hufflepuffs atraparon la snitch pero nuestro equipo ganó, ¿eh?

Yo me quedé parada en el mismo lugar cuando mis primas, Hugo y tío Neville pasaron por mi lado. Ni hice contacto visual con ellos, sabiendo que si lo hacía debería seguirlos, y eso era lo último que quería hacer en ese instante. Neville se dio cuenta que no caminaba con ellos, pero no me llamó ni nada, sino que dejó la enfermería con el resto de mis pacientes.

Ahora éramos yo y Al. Solos en la enfermería.

Albus se dio cuenta de mi presencia cuando vio que el resto de sus visitantes se habían ido. Al hacer contacto visual conmigo, desvió sus ojos hacia sus manos. Seguro que miró las marcas de lágrimas que tenía en mis ojos, y que todavía usaba la túnica de Quidditch. Tragué saliva dos veces antes de caminar hacia su cama. Al sentir que me movía, mi primo levantó su vista y me encontró al lado de su cama. Hubo unos minutos de silencio que se sintieron como si fueran horas.

-Estás bien –dije, finalmente.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a mi primo, ya que dio un respingo.

-Sí… ojala que no me afecte con los exámenes de aparición –comentó y el silencio volvió a caer entre nosotros.

Miré hacia el suelo, haciendo un ritmo con mi dedo pulgar. Respiré aire profundamente antes de hablar.

-Creo… creo que iré a cambiarme –anuncié, y Albus parecía algo desilusionado.

Caminé hacia las puertas de la enfermería, dándome cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaba civilizadamente con mi primo desde hace más de un mes. Mi paso era rápido, y pronto me encontré fuera de la enfermería, en camino hacia la torre Gryffindor. Pero algo hizo que volviera a visitar a Albus.

-Escucha, Albus, no podemos seguir así –dije, al entrar de nuevo por la enfermería-. Es estúpido que nos peleemos –seguí, sin importarme que el no dijera nada-, nos hemos conocido por toda la vida. Eres una de las pocas personas que he podido confiar con mis secretos –bueno, no casi todos, pensé-, eres como un hermano para mí y… y estar peleada contigo no me ayuda en nada.

Albus parecía que quería decir algo, pero al segundo siguiente cambió su expresión a una serena. Estaba pensando. Después de unos momentos, asintió con su cabeza lentamente.

-Ganamos la copa, ¿verdad? –dijo y yo asentí sin entender.

Sonrió, y eso fue suficiente como para decirme que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Tiré mis brazos sobre sus hombros y lo abracé como si fuera la última vez que lo viera.

-¡Oh, Albus, no sabes lo terrible que ha sido desde que nos peleamos! –sentía lágrimas caer por mis mejillas- ¡Necesitaba hablarle a alguien, pero cada vez que pensaba en contarte algo, tú ya no estabas! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, nunca, _nunca_ más vamos a volver a pelear!

Albus me dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda antes que liberara sus hombros de mi abrazo. Me limpié las lágrimas mientras reía tontamente –y era un momento tonto. Con la ola de emociones que sentía dentro de mí y todo. Pero al mismo tiempo, era uno de los mejores momentos de las últimas semanas.

-Creo que voy a cambiar de puestos con Hugo el próximo año –bromeó y ambos reímos.

Volver a hablarle a mi primo después de tanto tiempo fue como una brisa de aire fresco que pasaba por mi rostro después de pasar años encerrada en una jaula sin luz. Albus también estaba de mejor humor, y volvimos a la normalidad. Él tenía que quedarse en la enfermería por dos o tres días, para que se mejorara completamente, ya que Madame Pomfrey encontró un hueso roto en su rodilla. En todos los períodos libres que tenía iba a verlo, y le dejaba las lecciones del día más los deberes.

Lily y Hugo también lo visitaban en los almuerzos, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros de cuarto y Martha. Aunque la pelea entre los dos ya había terminado, la "novia" de mi primo no sabía acerca de esto y me lanzaba miradas fulminantes cada vez que podía. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho que Albus la ignoraba cada vez que lo visitaba, o inventaba una excusa para deshacerse de sus garras, cosa que hacía Martha pensar que yo le había lavado el cerebro a mi primo para que no siguieran juntos.

No había visto a Owen desde el día anterior al partido, cosa que recién ahora me había acordado. Había estado tan ocupada pasando mi tiempo libre con Albus o estudiando que se me había olvidado que existía. _Premio para la novia del año, quien no se acordaba que tenía un novio que preocuparse._ Ah… imaginaba ese título sobre mi cama en la torre de Gryffindor, brillando en la noche con luces de diferentes colores que parpadeaban. Sí, me había olvidado de Owen Wood, mi novio de tres (¿tres?) meses, quien se ha comportado como un caballero conmigo con algunas –ejem, varias- excepciones.

Por esa misma razón, al día me encontraba caminando hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, en busca de mi novio.

Al llegar cerca de la entrada a su sala común, me encontré con los gemelos Scamander saliendo de la torre. Cuando me vieron, sonrieron de esa manera que me daba escalofríos antes de saludar.

-Hola, Rose – dijeron en unísono.

_¡__Y el premio de los gemelos más espeluznantes va a Lorcan y Lysander Scamander!_

-Erm, hola, Lorcan y Lysander – respondí, rascándome la nuca (un hábito que Albus me contagió)- ¿Pueden entrar a su sala común y buscar a Owen Wood, por favor? Díganle que lo estoy esperando aquí afuera.

Los gemelos se dieron vuelta y volvieron a entrar a su sala común al mismo tiempo, como si fueran el reflejo del otro, moviéndose a la misma vez y dando los mismos pasos. Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en la pared al lado de la entrada, haciendo un ritmo con mi pie contra el suelo. Esperé por unos dos minutos antes que la entrada se abriera de nuevo, y saliera la cabellera oscura de mi novio.

Al verlo, me sorprendí. Sus facciones estaban más duras que antes, al igual que su expresión. Estaba en problemas.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Bueno, Albus y Rose finalmente hicieron las paces, y les prometo que tendran accion por los siguientes mm... cuatro capitulos mas? No lo se, pero los que vienen se pondran cada vez mas interesantes ;)**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews :3 ustedes saben que los adoro. Actualizare cuando el fic alcance los 250 reviews, o cuando escriba dos capitulos mas : pero ustedes saben que los quiero mucho (L) **

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	21. Just Friends

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose**_

**Just Friends**

-Hola –dije, siguiéndolo mientras él caminaba por los pasillos.

No me había escuchado, ya que no se detuvo al oírme saludar. Lo seguí a paso apresurado, parecía como si estuviera corriendo, hasta llegar a un aula vacía. Owen me hizo un ademán para que entrara y así lo hice. Después que él entró, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se dio vuelta, mirándome con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó, su voz sonaba molesta.

-Eres mi novio, tengo todo el derecho a-

-Rose –me cortó- ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Parpadeé varias veces antes de mirar al suelo. Hemos salido por casi tres meses y todavía no sabía cuando era su cumpleaños. Quería que la tierra me tragara en este mismo instante.

-Yo sé que el tuyo es mañana –siguió-, y nuestro quinto aniversario de mes es en dos semanas.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, agradecida que mi flequillo cubría la expresión de mi rostro mientras miraba mis zapatos. _Cinco_ meses… ¿qué me había perdido? Sentía que era un bote hundiéndose en el medio del océano, alejada de toda alma presente, hundiéndome en la oscuridad. Una ola de culpa llenó mi pecho antes que me diera cuenta, y trague saliva tres veces.

-Cinco meses, ¿eh? – comenté, tratando de sonar ligera- Aún siento que-

-Aún no has contestado mi pregunta –cortó de nuevo, apoyándose sobre la puerta.

Cerré mis ojos, transportando mi mente a otro lugar, donde pudiera haber paz, donde no tuviera que pensar otra vez.

-No sé –respondí después de cinco minutos en silencio.

Aún no había levantado mi vista del suelo, y aún no quería hacerlo y encontrarme con la cara de desilusión de Owen. En ese mismo momento, me di cuenta que apenas sabía cosas acerca de mi novio. Sabía lo básico, como que era el capitán de Ravenclaw, sus hermanos eran Oliver Jr y Oakley, iba en séptimo año… pero nunca me habían importado los detalles pequeños y personales. Nunca le había preguntado cuál era su secreto más íntimo, o lo que le daba más miedo, y definitivamente nunca le había preguntado cuándo era su cumpleaños.

Podían añadirle trompetas a mi título de Novia del Año.

-Me lo imaginaba –comentó sarcásticamente-. Con todo el tiempo que has estado ignorándome…

Espera.

¿Ignorándole? ¿Que acaso un hipogrifo pasó por su cabeza y la descolocó?

-¿Ignorarte? – Pregunté, levantando mis ojos y encontrándome con los suyos- Nunca te he ignorado, y si lo hice fue porque tú lo buscaste.

-¿Disculpa? – Dijo antes que terminara lo que dije- ¡Yo no soy quien no sabe nada acerca de su pareja, o quien ni siquiera se preocupa de buscarlo cuando tiene tiempo libre!

-¿Cómo querías que te buscara, cuando apenas te veía en los pasillos y en clase ni me hablabas? – me defendí, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡_Tú_ eras la que se estaba escondiendo, Rose! – gritó, literalmente- ¡En el último tiempo, _yo_ he sido quien te ha buscado para pasar tiempo juntos y ser una pareja _normal_!

Abrí mi boca, formando una "O" sin creer lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Pareja normal? ¿Cómo quería que fuésemos una pareja normal cuando nos evitábamos más de lo común?

-¡Seríamos una pareja normal si tú me hubieses apoyado en vez de haber apostado en mi contra! – grité, sintiendo una furia dentro de mí que sólo venía cuando estaba demasiado enojada. Sentía que iba a perder el control de mis estribos y seguía dentro de esta sala.

-¡Era porque no soportaba verte actuando así conmigo! – golpeó la pared y dejó un hoyo allí- ¡Porque cada vez que estaba contigo, era yo quien tenía que empezar las cosas, tú no hacías nada! ¡Me tratabas como un ser invisible, si no fuera porque te preguntaba algo ni te enterabas que estaba a tu lado! –su tono de voz subió y subió, hasta que tuvo que poner un hechizo silenciador a la puerta para que nadie nos oyera- No sabes nada, _absolutamente nada_, acerca de mí. Hasta incluso después de cinco malditos meses saliendo juntos, nunca se te vino a la mente saber algo más acerca de mí, Rose. Yo hacía todo lo posible para conocerte mejor y entender qué era lo que pasaba en tu mente, saber porqué podía tenerte, pero sentirme tan alejado de ti al mismo tiempo.

No podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca. Se veía frustrado, como si hubiese estado guardando todos sus pensamientos en una caja demasiado pequeña y ahora los dejaba salir.

-Yo también estaba enojada contigo – dije - ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me preguntaste que te ayudara a ganar nuestro último partido? Pensaba que eras diferente a eso, Owen, pensaba que eras más justo con tus acciones, pero me equivoqué ¿O cuando me enteré que habías apostado en mi contra? Me sentía traicionada…

-Tú nunca me quisiste – soltó crudamente.

Me petrifiqué al oír esas palabras, como si cada flujo de sangre se hubiese detenido en mi interior. Buscaba mis sentimientos hacia Owen, recordando cada momento que pasé con él, donde no sentí ni siquiera un pequeño cosquilleo en mis brazos cada vez que me tocaba. No sentía nada más que pura atracción física, a su imagen de hombre ideal. Owen era el chico ideal para cualquier chica, pero no para mí. Me di cuenta que nunca me gustó como pensé que me gustaba, que sólo me fascinaba la idea de salir con alguien que era ideal, pero no alguien que me completara.

Nunca quise a Owen Wood.

Al ver que no defendía sus palabras, Owen relajó sus hombros y suspiró, su expresión más cansada que nunca.

-Creo que empezamos muy rápido – empezó a hablar, evitando hacer contacto visual conmigo-. Empezamos a salir sin conocernos muy bien, no nos dimos tiempo como para aprender cosas acerca de nosotros. Saltamos al hoyo muy rápido.

Me mordí el labio inferior, entendiendo todas las palabras que había dicho. Mi relación con Ray fue diferente, lo conocía desde que estábamos en Primer Año, y antes que empezáramos a salir oficialmente nos habíamos dado tiempo para conocernos mejor. Por algo duramos un año, y si no fuera porque él se comportó como un troll, y yo dejé de sentirme atraída hacia él, seguramente aún estaríamos juntos.

Owen y yo sólo alcanzamos a tener una sola cita antes de declararnos como pareja. Pensaba que no iba a importar que no lo conociera tan bien como pensaba que lo conocía, que con el tiempo íbamos a acostumbrarnos a nuestros gustos, a nuestras costumbres, pero nunca pasó así. Yo estaba muy ocupada luciendo mi perfecto novio como para preocuparme de cómo él se sentía. Para mí era suficiente saber que él se sentía atraído por mí, como yo me sentía por él.

La imagen de Victoire con su boca en forma de "O" emergió en mi mente repentinamente, como si me tuviera que acordar de algo, pero no me acordé de nada. Sólo me hizo sentir cien veces peor.

-Deberíamos… deberíamos empezar de nuevo –dijo en una voz tan baja que apenas escuché.

Para su sorpresa (y la mía) negué con mi cabeza, mirando directamente hacia sus ojos con los míos llenos de lágrimas.

-No será lo mismo – dije, con un tono demasiado confiado para esta situación-, no sería buena idea.

El rostro de Owen me dio ganas de enterrarme viva al lado de la tumba de Albus Dumbledore. Se veía desilusionado, con los hombros caídos. Sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, con los puños abiertos, y sus ojos estaban opacos, llenos de pena. Su condición me hizo sentir culpable, como si hubiese asesinado a su mejor amigo. Era como si todo Hogwarts estuviera sobre mis hombros y tuviera que llevarlo a cenar al Caldero Chorreante.

-Entonces… ¿amigos? – propuso tímidamente. Podía notar que estaba siendo cauteloso con sus palabras.

Asentí, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, antes de levantar mi mano y ofrecerla como un acto de paz. Owen la estrechó con la suya débilmente, sus dedos estaban temblando. Después de unos momentos en silencio, él se despidió y salió de la sala, dejándome sola hundida en un mar de pensamientos.

Esta semana iba de mal en peor.

Cuando salí de la sala vacía, el cielo estaba casi completamente oscuro, cosa que indicaba que la cena iba a empezar pronto. Caminé hacia el Gran Salón con el rostro inexpresivo, mis ojos ya completamente mejorados del llanto. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, por lo que no me encontré con nadie hasta llegar a las puertas del Gran Salón y entrar. Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, cenando el puerco al horno, sin darse cuenta de la mezcla de emociones que tenía dentro de mí. Me gustaba esa indiferencia. Y el hecho que podía cubrir todas mis emociones con una expresión ausente, sentándome al lado de Lily, quien al ver mi aspecto, decidió quedarse en silencio.

Comí sin hablar, mandando pequeñas miradas hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Owen tenía una expresión que se usaría sólo en un funeral. Volví a sentirme culpable por hacerlo sentir así, pero las lágrimas no volvieron a mis ojos. Tampoco el peso sobre mis hombros, cosa que mostraba que la culpa que sentía era más ajena que mía. Estaba sentado con el resto de sus amigos, pero parecía indiferente a las bromas que ellos echaban cada momento.

Mis compañeras de cuarto estaban sentadas cerca de mí, por lo que oía todas sus risitas y comentarios, pero no les hacía caso. Escaneaba el Gran Salón con mis ojos, yendo desde la mesa de Gryffindor a la de Hufflepuff, donde comían animadamente y conversaban con el mismo entusiasmo. Después me fijé en la mesa de los profesores, donde la profesora Sprout estaba conversando con Flitwick en susurros, mientras mandaba miradas hacia el otro lado del salón y él asentía. Las otras dos mesas de las casas tenían una atmósfera parecida a la de Hufflepuff. Era algo que siempre hacía cuando mi vida era monótona. Mirar todo el Gran Salón en las horas de comida era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron nuevamente, interrumpiendo toda conversación que estaba ocurriendo en las mesas. Todos nos fijamos en quién había interrumpido el aire entusiasmado que nos rodeaba, y me dieron ganas de sonreír por primera vez desde esta tarde. Albus aún tenía sus manos sobre las puertas, y al darse cuenta que todos se fijaron en su entrada, agachó su cabeza y camino a paso rápido hasta sentarse al lado mío. Sus orejas estaban rojas, cosa que me hizo sonreír más.

-Convencí a Madame Pomfrey para que me diera de alta hoy –dijo cuando el Gran Salón volvió a la normalidad.

A pesar que sus orejas habían vuelto a su color normal, la expresión de Albus era completamente diferente. Miraba a los dos lados de la mesa con rostro nervioso, como si estuviera esperando que un hipogrifo aterrizara sobre la mesa y empezara a comer nuestra cena. O peor, que _Martha_ llegara a sentarse a su lado. Hacía tiempo que quería cortar con ella, pero si había algo que Albus temía, era la furia de la chica. Y no lo culpaba por eso, porque Martha podía ser una Banshee cuando estaba enojada, y peor cuando alguien rompía con ella. Especialmente si esa persona era Albus.

Todos probamos una cucharada de la furia de Martha en segundo año, cuando la Mandrágora que estaba plantando en Herbología vomitó en su pelo. La cabellera larga de Martha se volvió verde por dos semanas, y por esas dos semanas chillaba como una Banshee cada vez que alguien le preguntaba qué había pasado con su cabello. Hizo todo lo posible para sacarse el color, pero la pobre tuvo que pasar catorce días con el pelo verde.

¿Quién iba a saber que las Mandrágoras tenían propiedades para teñir el cabello?

Al terminar la cena, fui a la oficina de tío Neville a entregarle mi formulario para la academia de medimagia. Después me encaminé a la torre Gryffindor.

-Hola – di un respingo al darme cuenta que Oliver Jr estaba caminando a mi lado.

-Hola – dije de vuelta, sabiendo de qué iba a hablar.

Seguimos caminando en silencio por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Oliver se detuvo abruptamente.

-Ya sabes de qué quiero hablar, ¿verdad? – preguntó, su tono sonaba monótono.

Yo también me detuve y me puse al frente de él, siendo un poco más alta que el chico aunque él me pasaría pronto. Asentí, sin sacar mis ojos de los suyos. Ollie Jr no iba a intimidarme, y menos después de haber pasado un año bajo su comando en el equipo. El chico se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar.

-Vi cómo estaba mi hermano después que terminaron – dijo.

-Decidimos ser amigos – dije después de unos segundos en silencio.

El rostro serio de Oliver lo hacía parecerse más a su hermano. Los dos arrugaban la nariz de la misma forma, y juntaban las cejas. A pesar de tener sólo dos años de diferencia, Owen tenía un rostro más maduro, más adulto; mientras que Oliver Jr aún tenía las expresiones de un niño, pero pronto iban a cambiar. No podía negar que era atractivo, y si no fuera porque era el hermano de Owen e intimidara las bludgers, me fijaría en él.

-A Owen no le gusta perder cosas, es la persona más organizada que he visto en este planeta – explicó, pero no entendí porqué decía esas cosas-. Lo que quiero decir es que él siempre ha tratado bien a la gente que le importa, por eso que cuando algo pasa entre ellos siente que pierde el control de la situación, y muy pocas veces puede hacer que las relaciones vuelvan a la normalidad. Cuando esto no pasa, toma toda la responsabilidad y se culpa a él mismo.

Oh. Genial. Ahora me sentía cien veces peor que cuando salí del Gran Salón.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado ser su amiga –mini-Wood puso su mano en mi hombro-, porque cuando Owen sabe que perdió algo no sólo se pone depresivo, sino que también más mandón y rudo.

Y con eso, me dejó parada en la mitad del pasillo, yéndose con una risa ligera en su boca. Quería que la tierra me tragara de nuevo, pero sólo que esta vez no me dejara salir nunca. Ahora no sólo sabía que Owen estaba mal por mi culpa, también sabía que estaba peor. Y eso me hacía a mí sentir peor. Aunque no me gustara, no era esa clase de personas que les gusta hacer sentir mal a los demás.

De hecho, odiaba lastimar a la gente.

Excepto a Malfoy, por supuesto, pero él no era gente.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Perdonen al capitulo por ser tan corto, pero como se enteraran mas adelante, este cap tenia q ser asi... Ah, y acerca d elos 250, de hecho eran 240, me equivoque xD pero igual, gracias x los 244 reviews! n.n**

**Seguramente todos ustedes sabian q esto iba a pasar algun dia xD Si por algo el fic esta en la categoria de Rose W & Scorpius M... Gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen tan feliz y me dan mucha inspiracion para seguir escribiendo! Quieren saber algo? Por cada review que recibo, escribo como 800 palabras del fic... asi que, calculando al ojo, si recibo 20 reviews por un capitulo, escribiria como 16000 palabras, y eso para este fic son como 4 o 5 capitulos :O! El mensaje es: dejen review, porfavor :)**

**Volviendo a la historia... el proximo capitulo sera acerca del cumple de Rose, y aqui les dejo un adelanto ;)**

_-¿ESTÁS ROMPIENDO CONMIGO? –Mm… a lo mejor debería empezar a preparar el velorio de Albus Potter._

_Por suerte, el resto de mis compañeras corrieron hasta las puertas del Gran Salón, esperando captar lo más posible de la ruptura de mi primo y su tan querida novia._

_-Martha…_

_-¡NO ME LLAMES MARTHA, POTTER! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLO AHORA?_

_-¿Me escucharías, por favor?_

_-¡QUE NO, NO VAMOS A HABLAR NUNCA MÁS, POTTER! ¡ESPERÉ AÑOS POR TI Y AHORA VIENES Y ROMPES CONMIGO! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO HUMILLADA QUE ESTOY!_

_Oh. Wow. Y yo pensé que a tío Harry le tocó difícil vencer a Voldemort. Martha podía compararse a una Banshee en su peor temperamento. Pobre Albus, pensando que si le decía tranquilamente que quería cortar con ella iba a salvarlo de las garras de Martha._

_Qué mal que se había equivocado._

**n.n**

**Rose se vuelve mas y mas sarcastica, y mas entretenida de escribir!**

**No se cuando volvere a actualizar, espero que sea pronto, pero todo depende de ustedes ;)**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	22. Martha, My Dear

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose**_

**Martha, My Dear**

Al día siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo común. Aunque era sábado, no me importaba despertarme más temprano que el resto del castillo – era mi cumpleaños. Me fijé en el despertador muggle de una de las chicas de mi cuarto - era demasiado temprano como para acordarme de su nombre – y decía las 5:30 AM. Sonreí ladeadamente, sintiendo un poder e independencia que nunca antes había invadido mis interiores.

Saqué mi varita de la funda de mi almohada y apunté a despertador de mi compañera.

-_Wingardium Leviosa_ –murmuré y el objeto se elevó en el aire.

Mi sonrisa se volvió a una de oreja a oreja al ver levitar el despertador por todo el cuarto, sin que mis compañeras se despertaran de su sueño. Este día iba a ser excelente.

Pero de repente me acordé de lo que había pasado ayer, de la cara de Owen y las palabras de Oliver, y ese peso volvió a mis hombros.

Pezón de Voldemort, pensé, no podía estar feliz ni siquiera en mi propio cumpleaños.

Suspiré y me levanté de mi cama.

-_Accio_ toalla –dije antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y mi toalla vino volando hacia mí.

Dejé el agua correr y bañarme. Era relajante, como si todas mis preocupaciones se fueran por el desagüe de la ducha. Me lavé el pelo dos veces, como siempre, pero me sentía diferente. Sentía que ahora tenía control de mi vida, que ya no debía depender de mis padres para hacer cosas con la magia, que podía tomar mis propias decisiones…

Me sentía libre. Como cuando estaba volando en mi escoba sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sola, independiente, danzando entre las nubes a mi propio ritmo. Curvé mis labios mientras el agua caía sobre mi rostro y me daban ganas de cantar "Te Cuello Mucho".

Salí de la ducha, sintiéndome más renovada que antes. Tomé mi toalla y la envolví en mi cuerpo, para luego mirarme en el espejo y encontrarme con mi reflejo. No había cambiado nada desde la noche a la mañana, era verdad. Seguía siendo la misma rata de biblioteca de altura digna para una Weasley, con cabello castaño, ojos azules y pecas en la nariz. No era delgada como Martha y Lisa, era un poco más normal que ellas, pero nunca me había molestado el hecho que no era flacucha. De hecho me gustaba. Mi apariencia me ha traído dos novios, ¿para qué quería cambiar?

Terminé de secarme, vestirme y cepillar mi cabello para después salir del baño. El despertador decía las 6:30 de la mañana. ¿Tanto me había demorado en el baño? Bah, no importaba. Era mi cumpleaños.

Las chicas seguían durmiendo, por lo que caminé silenciosamente hacia la puerta para después salir y bajar por las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala común – que estaba desierta – pensé en lo que podía hacer. Era demasiado temprano para bajar a desayunar, y si me veían caminando por los pasillos tan temprano iban a castigarme aunque fuera Prefecta.

Y por eso, se me ocurrió darle una visita al cuarto de mi querido primo Albus Severus Potter (¡qué nombre!). Subí por las escaleras a los dormitorios de los chicos, pensando que los profesores de Hogwarts eran demasiado ignorantes con el hecho que no habían puesto un hechizo en el lado de los chicos, hasta que llegué a una puerta que rezaba "Sexto Año". Abrí la puerta con un "Alohomora", sabiendo que no había sentido usar hechizos cuando no eran necesarios, pero sin importarme.

La puerta del cuarto de los chicos se abrió chirreando, pero ninguna de las cortinas que cubrían las camas se abrió. La habitación era circular y completamente idéntica a la mía, con la excepción de pósters de Quidditch pegados en la pared y –ejem- ropa interior esparcida por los suelos. Ya había estado aquí antes, cuando acompañé a Albus a buscar su varita en tercero, pero esa fue la única vez que había entrado. Nunca antes se me había ocurrido entrar a la habitación de los chicos sola, pensaba que no tenía necesidad de entrar y encontrarme con uno de mis compañeros (o peor, mi primo) desnudos en la mitad de la habitación haciendo Merlín sabe qué (¡qué asco!)

Ya sabía cuál era la cama de Albus, por lo que conjuré un hechizo de silencio a las otras camas y me acerqué a la de mi primo. Sus cortinas estaban cerradas, al abrirlas me encontré con mi primo completamente destapado de sus sábanas, con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, su cara ladeada hacia el otro lado. Llevaba sólo un par de bóxers y una camiseta sin mangas, y estaba segura que si otra chica (excluyendo a nuestras primas) se hubiese encontrado en mi situación, ahora mismo estaría yendo a Azkaban por haberlo violado. Pero como era yo la que estaba ahí, hice una mueca de asco al darme cuenta que estaba babeando.

Saqué mi varita de mi pantalón y puse la punta en mi garganta, con una sonrisa tan traviesa que podía competir con la de James o Fred. Aclaré mi voz antes de hablar.

-¡ALBUS SEVERUS, DESPIERTA! –grité, aunque sólo había usado un volumen bajo con mi voz.

Los amplificadores eran mis amores platónicos.

Albus abrió sus ojos de par en par, dando un respingo en su cama. El susto fue tan grande que pensaba que iba a darle un ataque cardiaco, pero por suerte nada de eso pasó. Al ver mi cabeza entre las cortinas arrugó su nariz, mostrándome el dedo del medio antes de enterrar su cara en su almohada.

-Vamos, Albus, el día está ideal para volar – insistí yo, abriendo las cortinas completamente y dejando que los rayos de sol entraran a su cama.

Mi primo gruñó en su almohada antes de separarse de ella y sentarse en su cama con una expresión digna de una migraña. Yo me senté a su lado, con una sonrisa divertida al verlo tan gruñón. Después de rascarse sus ojos por décima vez, Albus me miró como si se hubiese dado cuenta por primera vez que estaba sentada sobre su cama.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijo, tirando sus brazos sobre mi cuello y ahorcándome.

-¡Albus… no… quiero… morir… a los… diecisiete! – dije con falta de aire.

-Lo siento, lo siento –me soltó de su abrazo de oso para tomar su reloj de muñeca- ¡Merlín, son las 6:35! ¿Porqué diablos vienes a despertarme tan temprano? –se quejó.

-Ay, Albus, deja de quejarte – dije aún sonriendo mientras le daba palmaditas en su cabello. No era que lo iba a desordenar más.- Ahora vístete, que a las 7 abren el Gran Salón. No voy a dejar que lo que pasó ayer afecte mi cumpleaños, ¿vale?

Al escucharme decir lo último, los ojos de Albus me miraron con comprensión. Quise ignorarlos, pensando que usé esa excusa sólo para sacarlo de su cama –cosa que era parcialmente verdad. Él no sabía acerca de mi conversación con Oliver Jr –quise dejar ese detalle para mí misma-, pero sí sabía acerca de lo culpable que me sentía, aun cuando nunca había sentido nada por Owen.

Lo esperé en su cama, mirando los pósters que decoraban su pared y las fotos que estaban sobre su mesa de noche. En la pared había uno de las Brujas de Macbeth, donde tocaban un tono mudo mientras el guitarrista de la banda movía sus dedos por el instrumento como si su vida dependiera en ello. Había otro de Puddlemore United, el equipo que Albus apoyaba (para la decepción de tía Ginny y mi padre). En la mesita de noche había una foto de él con el resto de los Potter, otra conmigo en los patios de la Madriguera, y una última de los abuelos Weasley saludando a la cámara.

Empecé a tararear una canción de los tiempos de mis abuelos cuando una cabeza emergió de una de las camas. Ray se sorprendió al verme sentada en la cama de mi primo, tarareando una canción olvidada por los tiempos, como si todo fuera normal para mí.

-Buenos días – saludó. Si no fuera por su piel bronceada, él estaría tan rojo como una frutilla.

-Buenos días – dije de vuelta casualmente, columpiando mis pies en el borde de la cama.

Ray abrió sus cortinas completamente, imitando mi posición.

-Feliz cumpleaños – me lanzó una sonrisa amigable.

Bien. Ya se había olvidado de mí completamente.

Y en ese mismo momento fue cuando me di cuenta que hace un año atrás, él mismo me había regalado un par de aretes que usé hasta el matrimonio de Victoire y Teddy. Para mi cumpleaños número dieciséis él me había llevado a dar un paseo por el lago, para después sentarnos en los terrenos y tener un picnic. Tantas cosas habían cambiado en un año, pensé. Había terminado con mi novio de un año, para después salir con otro chico más y duramos casi cinco meses. Oh, se me olvidó agregar que él rompió conmigo el día anterior a mi cumpleaños. Y mi primer novio estaba sentado sobre su cama, mirándome fijamente como si esperara que hiciera algo ahora mismo.

Y no nos olvidemos que Malfoy se había puesto diez veces peor.

Albus salió del baño en el momento adecuado, ya que me estaba empezando a sentir incómoda estando en su habitación y con mi ex observando cada movimiento que hacía. Ambos bajamos al Gran Salón, que estaba vacío con las pocas excepciones de la mesa de los profesores y algunos alumnos. Cuando nos sentamos, un pastel pequeño apareció delante de mí con una vela. Sonreí al ver que sobre el pastel estaba escrito en letras púrpuras "Bienvenida a la edad adulta". Considerando la letra, deduce que fue Albus quien me regaló el pastel.

-Gracias –dije, apagando la vela.

Tomé un pedazo del pastel y estaba a punto de meterlo en mi boca cuando pasos varios se oyeron llegar. Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con el resto de mis compañeras de cuartos caminando hacia nosotros con Martha en la cabeza, dirigiéndolas como un ejército. Llevaba una expresión bastante molesta, evitando olímpicamente hacer contacto visual conmigo y enfocándose en Albus.

-Albus Potter –oh, estaba enojada.

¡Albus estaba en problemas! Decía una voz dentro de mi cabeza con un tono melódico.

Al parecer mi primo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, por lo que se paró de su mesa y agarró el brazo de Martha, llevándole fuera del Gran Salón para hablar. Suspiré, pensando que esta semana definitivamente no era tan romántica como otras. Por otro lado, ahora podría comer mi pastel sin interrupciones.

-¡Rosie, feliz cumpleaños!

Oh.

-¡Ay, diecisiete, aún recuerdo cuando entramos a Hogwarts!

Potito de caldero.

-¡Ahora podrás hacer magia legamente!

Jóde_me._

El resto de mis compañeras se habían olvidado que Albus había arrastrado a Martha fuera del Gran Salón y ahora mismo se habían sentado alrededor mío deseándome un feliz cumpleaños. Era molesto. Demasiado. Mi cumpleaños debía ser perfecto, y hasta ahora iba de mal en peor. Primero mi novio termina conmigo en día anterior, después propone que seamos amigos cuando sabe que sería imposible por nuestra relación de cinco meses. Ahora mismo mis _queridas_ compañeras no dejaban de hablarme cuando _no_ quería hablar.

Qué suerte que Albus y yo nos reconciliamos, o habría sido el peor día de mi existencia.

Volviendo a fijarme en mi pastel, tomé mi tenedor mirando a la pieza de bizcocho tentadoramente. Pero unos gritos de afuera me interrumpieron nuevamente.

-¿ESTÁS ROMPIENDO CONMIGO? –Mmm… a lo mejor debería empezar a preparar el velorio de Albus Potter.

Por suerte, el resto de mis compañeras corrieron hasta las puertas del Gran Salón, esperando captar lo más posible de la ruptura de mi primo y su tan querida novia.

-Martha…

-¡NO ME LLAMES MARTHA, POTTER! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLO AHORA?

-¿Me escucharías, por favor?

-¡QUE NO, NO VAMOS A HABLAR NUNCA MÁS, POTTER! ¡ESPERÉ AÑOS POR TI Y AHORA VIENES Y ROMPES CONMIGO! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO HUMILLADA QUE ESTOY!

Oh. Wow. Y yo pensé que a tío Harry le tocó difícil vencer a Voldemort. Martha podía compararse a una Banshee en su peor temperamento. Pobre Albus, pensando que si le decía tranquilamente que quería cortar con ella iba a salvarlo de las garras de Martha.

Cuanto se había equivocado.

Las puertas del Gran Salón se volvieron a abrir, y mi primo entró con un rostro inexpresivo, como si nada hubiese pasado hace cinco segundos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que mis compañeras estaban en la entrada de la sala, esperando a oír lo siguiente que pasaría. Él sólo siguió caminando ligeramente como si fuera el hombre más pacifico de todo el mundo.

-Pensaba que ya te habías comido mi pastel –dijo al sentarse frente mío.

Me encogí de hombros, y después señalé al ejército de mis compañeras que salieron del Gran Salón en busca de Martha.

-Ahora puedo hacerlo –froté mis manos, mirando al pastel fijamente.

Y por fin lo probé. Era delicioso. Vainilla con chocolate, mi favorito. Cerré mis ojos al sentir la crema en mi boca, extrañando los pasteles que hacía la abuela Molly que tenían este mismo sabor. No podía negarlo, Albus era excelente en la cocina. Mientras yo ni siquiera sabía hacerme un pan con queso, él servía la cena a su familia cuando volvíamos a casa para las vacaciones.

Lástima que no pude seguir disfrutando el sabor de vainilla y chocolate en mi boca, porque una lechuza pasó volando sobre mí y votó un paquete sobre la mitad del pastel.

_Fan_tástico.

Lancé un bufido antes de limpiar el paquetito con un movimiento de varita (¡ser mayor de edad era lo mejor!). Abrí el paquete y me encontré con una caja de terciopelo negro más una carta. No debía buscar el nombre del remitente, por que ya sabía quien era (o quienes eran).

_Querida Rosie,_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Tu padre y yo estamos muy felices que por todos estos diecisiete años de vida hayas alcanzado tantos logros, nos haces sentir orgullosos de ser tus padres. Es una lástima que no podamos estar contigo en este día, y como cada año voy a volver a disculparme por no haber estado en ninguno de tus últimos seis cumpleaños. No te preocupes, este fin de semana papá tiene que ir a Hogsmeade a hacer negocios, por lo que nos encontraremos ahí a celebrarlo con los Potter, ¿vale?_

_Recuerda que te quiero mucho y quiero lo mejor para ti. Eres la rosa de mi jardín que nunca se marchita (últimamente he estado leyendo poesía)._

_Te cuidas mucho, Rose._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá_

Sonreí al ver la firma que mamá había puesto en la carta. Ella siempre se acordaba de esos pequeños detalles que nadie más se fijaba, cosa que me encantaba. Aunque a veces era sobre protectora, nunca exageraba tanto como papá, quien podía hasta incluso hechizar la puerta de tu cuarto para que no salieras. Mamá era más justa en eso, pero en lo demás era tan estricta como la retirada profesora McGonagall. Bueno, después de haberla tenido como jefa de casa cuando estaba en sus años de Hogwarts…

Abrí la cajita negra, encontrándome con otro pedazo de pergamino más pequeño y unas cuantas monedas. Lo estiré, sonriendo ladeadamente.

_Rosie Posie,_

_No le digas a tu mamá que te di dinero extra. __Me hechizaría mientras me persigue hasta Bulgaria si supiera lo que estoy hacienda__. Feliz cumpleaños, Rosie._

_Con amor,_

_Papá_

Regalar dinero a escondidas de mamá era _tan_ Ron Weasley.

Finalmente atrapé un reflejo de sol en mi regalo. Era un reloj de muñeca, como el que Albus había recibido para su cumpleaños en enero. Este tenía la correa azul marina, tenía un borde plateado alrededor de vidrio y era más femenino. El minutero tenía la punta de una luna, mientras el segundero tenía de una estrella y el horario de Saturno. Los números cambiaban de lugar cada vez en cuando, especialmente en las ocasiones cuando necesitaba que me avisase qué hora era.

Puede que este día no fuera tan catastrófico como pensé que iba a ser.

Como afuera el cielo estaba claro, obligué a mi nuevo primo soltero ir a volar conmigo toda la mañana. Hicimos carreras desde la punta de la torre de Astronomía hasta la cabaña de Hagrid casi diez veces, empatando cuatro y ganando tres cada uno. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ayer y hoy en la mañana, Albus y yo actuamos como si estuviéramos de vuelta en la Madriguera, desnomamizando las cosechas de la abuela.

Si hubiésemos estado en temporada de Quidditch, hoy hubiese sido un día ideal para practicar. Me sentía de maravilla volando por todas partes, dejando ese peso en mis hombros a un lado, olvidándome quién era y cuantos años tenía.

Oh, no, espera.

Eso no se me iba a olvidar. Porque tenía diecisiete. Porque esperé esta fecha toda mi vida, y aún no podía creer que podía usar mi varita legalmente. Le habría propuesto a Albus tener un duelo si es que no fuera que estábamos en Hogwarts. Creo que tendríamos que esperar hasta las vacaciones.

Cuando volvimos al castillo nos fuimos en diferentes caminos. Albus fue a las cocinas a buscar algo para comer, con la excusa que después haber desayunado tan temprano ya tenía hambre. Yo me encaminé a mi sala común, con la idea de terminar mi último ensayo de Aritmancia antes de empezar con Encantamientos, pero algo me detuvo.

-Rose – me di vuelta y me encontré con Edmon, quien venía corriendo detrás de mí.

Ahh, él también me iba a dar el discurso de su mejor amigo.

-Hola – saludé, esperando hasta que él recobrara el aliento.

Edmon señaló una estatua con su cabeza, y ambos caminaos hacia ella para que el resto de los estudiantes no nos vieran hablando.

-Seguro que ya sabes porqué quería hablar contigo, Rose – dijo, tomando mis manos en signo de comprensión.

Yo asentí, actuando como si lo que me iba a decir me importara cuando adentro aún me sentía culpable de haberle todo el corazón a su amigo. Si Edmon tan sólo supiera cómo yo me sentía…

-Vi que Owen no había quedado bien después de haber terminado contigo –empezó a explicar, viendo nuestras manos juntas-. Y sí sé que a ti también te fue mal…

Merlín, ¿estaba acariciando mi mano con su pulgar?

-Me gustaría saber si… - siguió, pero apagué mis oídos.

No quería seguir escuchando su proposición. Ya tenía bastante con la de ayer. Además, Edmon estaba acariciando mi mano con su pulgar, como si fuese una muestra de cariño demasiado alta para dos conocidos.

-Edmon –interrumpí su discurso-, en serio, estoy bien – mentí-. No te preocupes por mí, de hecho deberías estar preocupado de tu amigo en vez de mí.

Me miró confundido, con una ceja levemente más alzada que la otra. No lo podía negar, Edmon tenía sus atracciones físicas.

-Por eso quiero que seamos amigos –dijo.

Oh. Genial. Más amigos, gracias, era el regalo perfecto. Como si nunca hubiese tenido uno y de repente todos salieran de la nada.

Después de despedirme cordialmente del chico (y que me deseara un feliz cumpleaños), me fui a la sala común a buscar al resto de mis parientes. Ya tenía planeado el resto de mi día: disfrutarlo afuera leyendo mi novela y hablando con mis primos. Sonaba antisocial para cualquier persona que creía que yo haría algo más grande para mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños, pero después de los acontecimientos de esta última semana lo único que quería era evadir nuevos problemas y tener un día pacífico finalmente.

No era que hasta ahora mi cumpleaños hubiera sido pacífico, pero si descontábamos los acontecimientos de la mañana y el constante peso sobre mis hombros, podríamos decir que no estaba nada mal.

Hasta después de la cena.

Verán, yo iba caminando sola por los pasillos, ya que Albus había decidido saltar la cena y quedarse en su cuarto haciendo quién sabía qué, y no quería pasar las últimas horas de mi cumpleaños sentada con mis compañeras de cuarto chismeando y escuchando a Martha maldecir a mi primo. Por eso, ahora mismo me iba dirigiendo a la biblioteca a terminar mi querida novela, cuando me encontré con Scorpius Malfoy.

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí –anunció con su voz arrogante. ¿Pero a quién le decía eso? No sabía. Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, aunque había la leve –ejem, alta- posibilidad que tenga un amigo imaginario.

Lo ignoré olímpicamente, pasando por su lado con la cabeza alta, sin intimidarme.

-Es sólo una comadreja. Una fea y olorosa comadreja… -estaba siguiendo mis pasos, pero aún no le daba el privilegio de estar bajo mi atención. Apuré mis pasos al sentirlo acercarse.

-Así que supe que tu querido capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw te dejó botada, ¿eh? – siguió, yo acelerando aún más mi paso- Escuché que pasó ayer, ¿verdad? Pero que las cosas entre ustedes ya se habían deteriorado hace semanas.

Estúpido Malfoy y sus estúpidos contactos. ¿Qué acaso no conocía el significado de la palabra privacidad? ¿Relación?

Pero después de todo, estábamos hablando acerca de un Malfoy.

-Por lo que dicen los rumores, tú no le dejaste que te tocara más de lo necesario…

_¿QUÉ?_

En ese mismo instante, me detuve tan abruptamente que casi me caí de boca. Pude sentir que su cuerpo hizo lo mismo que el mío al verme reaccionar de dicha manera. Su rostro estaba a centímetros de mi nuca, sentía el aire caliente que salía de su nariz y su boca golpeando mi cabeza. Nublando mis pensamientos.

-También dicen que él se frustró tanto contigo, que se desahogó con otra más, o mejor dicho, otras más – susurró, su suave voz cosquilleando mis orejas.

Y con eso último, saqué mi varita de mi túnica y me di vuelta, lista para atacar a Malfoy con los Mocos de Dragón. Lo que no me esperaba era que los reflejos de Malfoy fueran más rápidos que los míos y agarrara mis dos muñecas, impidiendo el movimiento de mis brazos. Furia estaba llenando mis interiores, como lo hacía cada vez que el espécimen pasaba la raya. Mi labio inferior tiritaba descontroladamente, tenía ganas de gritar hasta dejarlo sordo, arañar su piel hasta dejarla al rojo vivo para que supiera todo el estrés que sentía en ese mismo momento.

Pero sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y me volví a perder en esas lagunas grises. Sólo que esta vez no estaban vulnerables, sino que tenían una expresión muy parecida a los míos: Enfado. Fue ahí cuando me mi cuenta que mi pecho se expandía y contraía como una máquina que no funcionaba correctamente. Que el de él también estaba así. Que miles de snitchs revoloteaban en mi estómago y me daban ganas de vomitar. Que los ojos de Malfoy se veían más tentadores cuando estaban enfadados. Que había apretado más fuerte sus manos en mis muñecas y me había atraído hacia él.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Malfoy estaba devorando mi boca como si su vida dependiera en ello. Y que yo respondía como si _mi_ vida dependiera en ello. El beso era todo lo contrario a los que había recibido con Ray y Owen. Esos eran dulces, cariñosos, llenos de un sentimiento que yo nunca pude dar de vuelta. Éste, por el otro lado, era exigente, descontrolado y mil veces más tentador de cualquier cosa que hubiese probado en toda mi vida.

El impulso que él había dado ante mí casi me hizo caer por segunda vez, pero los dos nos balanceamos sin perder la intensidad del momento. No sabía porqué lo estaba besando de vuelta. Es decir, era Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo de Banshee que se ha ocupado en arruinar mis años en Hogwarts, el cabeza de escoba que se creía mejor que los demás. Sólo sabía que yo estaba poniendo tanto odio y energía en ese beso como él lo estaba haciendo, o más. No estaba segura. Desde el momento que Malfoy se había inclinado y atacado mi boca, había perdido mis sentidos. De hecho sólo uno de ellos funcionaba: tacto. El tacto entre nuestros labios, entre su túnica contra la mía, sus manos todavía en mis muñecas sin dejarme ir.

La suerte estaba en nuestro lado, ya que el castillo parecía completamente vacío porque nadie se había emergido de ningún lado. Si alguien me hubiese visto besando descontroladamente a Scorpius Malfoy –alias, mi peor enemigo de todo el universo-, estaría desmayado al segundo siguiente, pensando que todo era una mala pesadilla. Pero por lo chocante que era la pesadilla no volvería a despertar nunca, lo que me llevaría a mi a una sentencia en Azkaban de por vida, arruinando todos mis planes del futuro y…

Merlín, ¿éste era Malfoy el que me estaba besando?

Para ser honesta, si hubiese un curso en cualquier colegio (mágico o muggle) donde te enseñaran las técnicas de los besos, Malfoy sería el que tendría mejor nota. Porque, diablos, ¡que era bueno! Si no fuera porque era una bola de excremento de hipogrifo podría pensar que repetir esta escena cada día no era tan malo…

Pero como era Malfoy el que estaba cumpliendo deseos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, todo cambiaba.

Después de una eternidad –o sólo unos segundos-, sus labios se separaron de los míos, pero no se alejaron tanto como para que yo no me diera cuenta que Malfoy respiraba agitadamente. Yo también. Sabía que el Malfoy que me había besado era sólo una máscara que cubría al de verdad, la misma máscara que ha llevado desde finales de Cuarto Año y que en muy pocas ocasiones había podido sacar. Pero algo dentro de mí dijo que no importaba, porque había podido deshacerme de toda mi frustración con el roce de sus labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Weasley – susurró en mi oído con una voz tan baja que puso mis pelos de punta.

Al segundo siguiente, una brisa pasó y Malfoy desapareció por el otro lado del pasillo, dejándome parada en el medio con mis labios hinchados y mi pecho moviéndose a una velocidad inimaginable.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**El nombre del capitulo es de la cancion "Martha My Dear" de los beatles. Los amo x)**

**Jejejeje. No me maten!! Aunque se que algunos de ustedes van a querer hacerlo de todas maneras xD Y aqui es donde la preguntas "Y donde esta Scorpius?" es respondida xD Si, chicas, lo se, lo echaban de menos ;) Gracias por todos sus reviews, incluyendo a los anonimos a quienes no les puedo responder :( Este va a ser el ultimno capitulo que voy a subir en Octubre, ya que tengo que concentrarme en avanzar con la historia (casi 100,000 palabras :O ) y ademas que el colegio me llama xD Espero que les haya gusado este cap, a mi me encanto escribirlo :P**

**Nos vemos!!**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	23. Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos**: Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia_:_** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose**_

**Scorpius Malfoy**

_**6 de mayo…**_

No me pregunten porqué lo hice.

Sólo lo hice.

Sí, tengo todo el derecho y libertad de decir que no había razón para justificar mi acto. Besé a Rose Weasley sólo porque quise y punto.

Como ustedes ya saben, nosotros nos hemos llevado pésimo desde finales de cuarto, cuando ella se rehusó a defenderme de sus estúpidos compañeros, quienes me estaban llamando marica. Ese fue el día en que perdí mi inocencia. Dejé mi infancia atrás. Entré al mundo real. Al mundo crudo, injusto, pero lamentablemente real.

Estúpida Weasley y sus estúpidos amigos.

Y por sus estúpidos actos, había tocado sus labios con un impulso que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Aunque ese beso no significaba nada para mí, sentí que todos los prejuicios de los demás alumnos de Hogwarts, las expectaciones de mi abuelo y la típica frustración de la adolescencia se desprendían de mi interior.

Weasley me hacía hacer cosas impredecibles, descontroladas. Era como si entrara a mi mente para arreglarla a su manera y me arruinara la vida. Cada vez que me hacía hacer algo inexplicable me encontraba con resultados inesperados, con las ganas de cambiar algo en mi vida (como novias), o deshacerme de pensamientos que habían invadido mi mente.

Por eso Wealsey era mi peor enemigo. Porque tenía control sobre mi vida sin saberlo.

Si no fuera porque empezamos a hablar después que yo le devolví su banderín de Gryffindor en Cuarto Año, seguiría siendo el mismo perdedor quien se escondía detrás de los estantes de la biblioteca contemplando cómo su vida estaba llena de entusiasmo, alegría, mientras la mía era opaca, sin acontecimientos tan emocionantes.

Si no fuera porque de la nada se me ocurrió ir a ver "Sobreviviendo con los Dragones" y me dieron ganas de salir a tomar aire en la mitad de la película, no me hubiese encontrado con Weasley en la entrada del cine. Si no fuera porque en ese mismo momento a un torrente de lluvia se le ocurrió caer desde el cielo, no la hubiese arrastrado a la tienda más cercana del cine (que, para mi lamento, estaba cerrado desde adentro_):__ Lencería Malkins, ropa interior para todas las ocasiones. _Tal vez hubiese terminado de ver la película y seguir con mi opaca vida.

Si no fuera porque a la inteligente de Weasley se le ocurrió esperar hasta que la lluvia se acabara, persuadirme a reírme de la ropa interior de la tienda con ella, y dejarla conocer un lado de mí que ni yo mismo conocía. Hablar acerca de cosas que nunca antes habíamos hablado, temas más profundos, cosas que ni siquiera me preguntaba a mí mismo. No hubiese conocido un lado de mí que estaba escondido.

Si no fuera porque la comadreja idiota no quiso explicarle a sus amigos porqué habíamos salido de la lencería juntos, y que ellos me siguieran jodiendo por dos días con la cosa que era mariquita, tal vez nunca hubiese amenazado a Singh con vérselas con mi varita.

Si no fuera porque a Weasley se le ocurrió la brillante idea de aparecerse en el peor momento, defender a su querido amor, hacerme llamarla sangre-sucia y que ella me abofeteara, tal vez nunca hubiese dejado que ese lado más emocionante, más lleno de vida, absorbiera a mi lado débil y me hiciera el chico más popular de todo Hogwarts. Ese que tenía toda chica que quería, ese que todos le tenían respeto.

Weasley merecía crédito por ponerme en esa posición, lo sabía –lo _sé_.

Pero con superarme en Quidditch, y al decir superarme me refería a meter goles en los aros que yo estaba protegiendo, y dejándome en segundo lugar con mejores notas, debía quitarle ese crédito. Porque Weasley no se merecía nada, sólo la desgracia de quedarse soltera un día antes de su cumpleaños. Porque ella debía saber lo que era humillación, lo que era la humillación que yo recibí de sus compañeros.

A veces me preguntaba si estaba exagerando con los insultos que usaba con la comadreja, pero después me acordaba del odio mutuo y pensaba que lo nuestro era más competencia que pura rivalidad. Era completamente el tipo de competencia que tuve contra su primo hasta que salvé a mini-Weasley de ahogarse en el lago. Esa clase de competencia era rivalidad más que nada. La que tenía con Weasley era pura enemistad.

Merlín, ¡hasta competíamos para ver quién tenía los peores insultos! Cualquier persona podía sólo echarle un vistazo a una simple discusión entre ella y yo, y podría saber que éramos enemigos. Opuestos. Negativo y positivo. Agua y aceite. ¿Capisci?

Hasta hubo una especie de competencia cuando salvé a su prima en el lago hace casi tres (¿o cuatro?) meses, porque yo llegué primero. Porque yo me tiré en el agua, agarré el brazo de mini-Weasley y salí antes que ella pudiera alcanzar a llegar cerca del hoyo. Pero en esa competencia también hubo una alianza, porque ella me ayudó a salir del lago.

Se deberán estar preguntando porqué se me había ocurrido bajar a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Mi respuesta es simple, dos sílabas: Chi-cas. Me estaban volviendo loco, y no en una buena forma. Me seguían por todos lados, seguramente esperando que las invitara a salir para el próximo paseo a Hogsmeade que había, o pasar el día de San Valentín conmigo. No, gracias.

Por eso pensé que si salía a los helados terrenos del castillo me iban a dejar en paz. Ahí fue cuando divisé dos figuras sobre el lago patinando. No quise molestar a las personas –de hecho, estaba evadiendo cualquier contacto con cualquier ser-, por lo que seguí caminando disimuladamente por los terrenos hasta que oí como si un vidrio se hubiese quebrado. Al segundo siguiente, me encontraba corriendo hacia el lago al ver que había un hoyo en el hielo.

No, no quise hacer un acto valiente o digno de recordar. Hice lo correcto. Weasley estaba demasiado lejos como para poder alcanzar a salvar su prima de ahogarse en el lago, y yo estaba más cerca que ella. No pensé en lo fría que estaría el agua al meterme, o lo hondo que se encontraba mini-Weasley. Sólo actué siguiendo mis instintos, como lo hice hoy cuando besé a Weasley.

Y esos mismos instintos casi hicieron que actuara descontroladamente cuando Weasley me abrazó. Sí, estaba tiritando como si mi vida dependiera en ello, pero nunca pensé que la comadreja iba a poner todas nuestras diferencias de lado y me ayudara a recobrar el calor en mi cuerpo. Sus brazos envolviendo mi torso, dándome un calor que nunca antes había sentido. Se sentía correcto, bien, completo. Como si hubiesen estado diseñados para traerme calor en ese momento. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar, pensando en qué diría el abuelo Lucius si me viera en esa posición.

-Lástima que no es de los nuestros –comentaría, dando por conclusión que la relación entre Weasley y yo era lo contrario a la real.

-Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es ridiculizar al abuelo Weasley, ¡qué mejor manera de pasarme los años! Después de tantas décadas trabajando en el ministerio y la fortuna que la mitad de sus críos han hecho, aún no le alcanza a pagar sus deudas –seguiría.

Padre sólo pondría sus ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba al abuelo comentar.

El abuelo Lucius y yo no nos llevábamos mal. Lo admiraba mucho, y seguramente era porque cuando pequeño me compraba todo lo que quería y me gustaba actuar como él. Me gustaba ser comparado más con mi abuelo que con mi padre, aunque eso era raro por razones obvias. El abuelo era bastante tradicional, y aún guardaba un poco de rencor contra la familia Weasley. Algo parecido a lo que Rose Weasley y yo teníamos pero en una escala mayor. Padre evadía el tema de la enemistad entre nuestras familias cada vez que emergía. Él no era tan tradicional como el abuelo, y se había acostumbrado a la modernidad de la situación, pero el mundo mágico aún no veía mi familia como completamente digna de confianza.

Y todo eso iba hacia mí. El heredero de nuestra fortuna. El heredero de todos los prejuicios que mis antepasados han ayudado a crear, y el prejuicio de la comunidad mágica por mi apellido. Por eso quería mostrarles a todos que era diferente al resto de mi familia. Que no me importaba si alguien era muggle, squib o con ascendencia de criaturas mágicas.

Y por eso, mis novias eran hijas de muggles, mitad muggles y sangre pura. ¿Se dan cuenta que no me importaba la pureza de la sangre?

Además que yo era el chico más popular de Hogwarts por mi talento en el Quidditch, mis notas y mi encanto con las mujeres. No porque era el hijo y nieto de mortífagos, y venía de una familia llena de sangre pura.

Y por eso besé a Weasley, nieta de muggles y de traidores de la sangre (eso lo aprendí del abuelo).

Cuando quería mostrarle a la gente de lo que era capaz o quería conseguirme algo, siempre buscaba todas las formas posibles de hacerlo. Por eso estaba en Slytherin. Porque era ambicioso, porque me gustaba conseguir mis cosas sin importar cómo. Y para cualquier persona que creía que todos los Slytherins eventualmente se convertían en magos oscuros, yo era la evidencia que no era así. Porque nunca he hecho magia oscura en mi vida y nunca la haría. Sería como acostarse con mil chicas sin usar protección, y tener más probabilidades de contraer una enfermedad letal.

-Hey, Scorpius.

-¿Qué quieres?

Ese era Hermes Zabini, quien tenía el talento de interrumpir cada uno de mis pensamientos en el momento adecuado (nótese el sarcasmo). Era casi media noche y estábamos en nuestro cuarto, supuestamente durmiendo.

-¿A dónde fuiste cuando saliste del Gran Salón después de la cena? –preguntó.

Metiche. Era peor que su abuela.

-¿Qué te importa, Hermes? –pregunté yo con un tono molesto.

Él rió para sí mismo en la oscuridad. Teníamos suerte que el resto de nuestros compañeros estaban durmiendo.

-Me importa porque te vi seguir los pasos de Weasley –contestó.

Con eso, le mostré mis dos dedos del medio para que se callara. A pesar que no paraba de reír, por lo menos pude silenciarlo. Ahh, si tan sólo tuviera diecisiete… podría hechizar a cualquier persona para que se callara, ordenaría mi cuarto sin la ayuda de los elfos domésticos, madre no me mangonearía todo el día y sería independiente.

Además que el abuelo me daría la llave a nuestra bodega en Gringotts, y digamos que la fortuna de la familia Malfoy no era pequeña. Era difícil compararla con la de otras familias, porque no todas han ahorrado tanto dinero como mis ancestros.

-Scorpius.

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, Zabini?

Si no fuera porque mi padre y el suyo han sido amigos desde sus años en Hogwarts y los dos crecimos juntos, lo hubiese hechizado en ese mismo instante.

Hermes soltó una carcajada para sus adentros. Estúpido mejor amigo.

-Nada.

Hijo de Banshee.

Él estaba tan acostumbrado a mis cambios de ánimo como yo lo estaba cambiando chicas. Y mencionando eso, Weasley otra vez me hizo tener ganas de cambiar algo en mi vida, creo que tendré que buscarme una nueva novia…

_**25 de junio…**_

_El mismo pasillo, la misma situación, las mismas personas y la misma reacción._

_Soñé que la estaba besando._

El sol golpeó mi cara tan fuerte que mis párpados parecían innecesarios. Gruñí, escondiendo mi cabeza debajo de mi almohada. ¿Porqué diablos debía tener una habitación tan luminosa? Ah sí, porque a madre le gustaban las paredes blancas y las cortinas transparentes. Y los cuartos enormes. Qué suerte que teníamos una fortuna y padre heredó una de las tantas mansiones que teníamos, o madre no sabría que hacer con su vida.

-Maestro Scorpius, despierte –sentí que el elfo doméstico estaba tocando mi cama, por lo que gruñí de nuevo-. La maestra Astoria dijo que se preparara para el desayuno, y que le deseara un feliz cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Al escuchar la última palabra, tiré mis sabanas al otro lado de mi cuarto (que, sin presumir, era bastante grande) y agarré mi varita.

-¡_Accio_ espejo! –no piensen que era narcisista (aunque el nombre de mi abuela diga lo contrario), un espejo fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Cuando el objeto vino volando hacia mí, lo agarré con mi mano (agradeciéndole a mis reflejos rápidos). Me sentía con un poder increíble, como si pudiera hacer todo lo que quisiera ahora que tenía la libertad de usar magia legalmente. Hmm, me preguntaba si toda la gente que cumplía diecisiete se sentía así al usar su primer hechizo legal. Como sea, podía hacer magia legalmente.

_Era el rey del mundo._

Pensé en seguir jugando con la magia por unas cuantas horas más, cuando me acordé que madre me estaba esperando abajo a desayunar. No quería atrasarme, porque sabía que a madre le _aborrecía_ cuando alguien llegaba tarde. Con un movimiento de varita, cambié mis pijamas a una túnica adecuada para ir a desayunar y dejé al elfo doméstico en mi habitación para que la ordenara.

Al bajar al primer piso de nuestra mansión (tenía cinco, ja, ja, ja), madre me estaba esperando en el comedor de desayuno tomando un té. Se sentaba rígidamente, con la espina tan derecha como una muralla, mientras su cabello oscuro estaba tomado en lo alto. Debía admitir que si no fuera porque mis dos padres tenían rostros aristocráticos no sería el chico más popular de la escuela. Ambos tenían rasgos finos, delicados, rasgos tan perfectos que cuando los describías sonabas como mariquita. Pero era verdad, tenía la madre más bella de todo el mundo.

Y la más estricta.

-¿Scorpius, querido, a qué se debe tu demora? –dijo con su voz de timbre alto. Era como una melodía para los oídos de cualquier persona, me atrevía a decir.

La voz de Weasley no tenía un timbre tan alto. Mientras mi madre tenía una voz de soprano, Weasley sonaba más como una mezzo o contralto. Era más imponente, más baja, que la voz de la mayoría de las chicas con las que he salido. Esa era otra razón de porqué no me llevaba bien con la comadreja: sonaba como hombre.

¡Hey, la aristocracia mágica también estudiaba música!

-Es mi cumpleaños, madre –respondí, y la mirada severa de madre se suavizó a una que siempre me daba cuando era pequeño.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Scorpius

Madre se paró de su asiento y corrió hacia mí, plantándome un beso sonoro en mi mejilla. Agarró mi rostro con sus dos manos al dármelo, y yo me alejé abruptamente de ella al sentir el sonido que su beso estaba haciendo en mi oído. Hice una mueca de asco y me limpié la mejilla con la palma de mi mano, pero a madre no le importó eso porque ahora mismo me estaba mirando fijamente con ojos soñadores.

-Y pensando que tan sólo ayer te fuimos a dejar a Hogwarts por primera vez, hijo… -dijo para si. Puse mis ojos en blancos.

No me malinterpreten. Yo quería a mi madre como nunca querría a ninguna otra mujer. Siempre haciéndome mimos, pero siendo estricta en los momentos adecuados. Padre fue bastante inteligente al decidir casarse con ella cuando supieron que me iban a tener.

Y, por supuesto, nadie querría a un Malfoy ilegítimo, ¿no?

Bueno, no era mi culpa que mis padres habían penado antes de casarse. Yo sólo era la creación de dos hermosas criaturas (perfeccionado, por supuesto). El resultado. Un resultado que ha sido bastante exitoso, me atrevía a decir.

-Astoria, el chico tiene diecisiete años, ya está algo mayor para tus mimos –dijo mi padre entrando al comedor de desayuno.

Me miró con orgullo brillando en sus ojos. Seguramente se estaba acordando cuando él cumplió sus diecisiete. No era que fuera una época perfecta para celebrarlos cuando lo hizo…

Ahora mismo tenía su mano sobre el hombro de madre, mientras ella seguía mirándome soñadora.

Todos decían que era una copia perfecta de padre, y que él era una copia perfecta del abuelo Lucius. En otras palabras, todos los hombres Malfoy eran iguales. No era que había tantos… pero esa es otra historia.

Padre y yo teníamos los mismos ojos grises y los mismos rasgos aristocráticos. La única manera de diferenciar su apariencia a mi edad con la mía era que sus facciones eran más duras. Tenía una expresión arrogante pegada en su cara y, al igual que la abuela Narcissa, parecía como si siempre hubiera mierda de Gryndilow debajo de sus narices. Pero lo demás era lo mismo. Mismo pelo, misma nariz, misma actitud altanera cada vez que un Weasley pasaba por nuestro lado –oh, no, espera. Eso era con el abuelo Lucius.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Scorpius –me felicitó, sacando una caja de su túnica.

La tomé en mis manos y la abrí. Por supuesto, ya sabía qué era. Un reloj de muñeca plateado, con una "M" de color plateado como fondo de los números, que se movían cada cinco segundos. El minutero, horario y segundero tenían esmeraldas en la punta, dándole un toque más _Slytherin_. Porque no había Malfoy digno de este reloj que no haya estado en Slytherin, pensé.

-Le perteneció a mi abuelo Abraxas hasta que él falleció -explicó padre mientras me ponía el reloj en mi muñeca-. Él también lo recibió en su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones.

Y, para variar, el bisabuelo Abraxas era igual a todos los Malfoy.

-La tía Daphne manda saludos desde Grecia –anunció madre cuando todos nos sentamos a terminar el desayuno-. Dice que sus gemelos cada día crecen más.

Por el lado Malfoy, no tenía primos, porque padre era hijo único. El abuelo también fue hijo único, y el bisabuelo Abraxas tuvo una hermana mayor que se casó y tuvo un hijo (el primo del abuelo Lucius), pero dicho hijo se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos hace siglos (sí, siglos, era por lo menos treinta años mayor que el abuelo), por lo que tengo parientes lejanos en las Américas. Pero por el lado de mi madre, Greengrass, tenía dos primos gemelos que vivían en Grecia con tía Daphne y su esposo, Apollo, un nativo del país. La última vez que vi a mis parientes de Grecia fue cuando tía Daphne trajo a los gemelos en el verano de tercer año. En ese momento mis primos habían cumplido cinco años, entonces se podrían imaginar que no éramos tan cercanos.

Tuve una niñez bastante solitaria, y hubiese sido aún peor si no fuera porque Hermes visitaba cada mes cuando nuestros padres se reunían, y por los elfos domésticos. Me entretenía jugando con ellos cuando era pequeño, aunque me pasaba todo el día leyendo en la biblioteca de nuestra mansión. Allí fue donde descubrí la historia detrás del tatuaje que padre y el abuelo Lucius tenían en sus brazos izquierdos, algo que nunca he querido hablar con ellos, porque cada vez que preguntaba algo acerca de sus pasados ellos se tensaban y, bueno, ustedes me entienden.

-Los Zabini vendrán a tomar el té en la tarde, al igual que tus abuelos, Scorpius –dijo padre.

Sonreí ladeadamente, sabiendo que los ojos de padre estaban sobre mí. La vista de los Zabini significaba Hermes, y Hermes significaba ir al pub muggle que quedaba en la ciudad más cercana de nuestra mansión, y eso significaba chicas muggle borrachas, dispuestas a darte todo por una noche. Especialmente si cumplías diecisiete.

_Brillante_.

Padre carraspeó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Le agradecí secretamente, ya que si madre se enteraba de lo que estaba pensando…

-Sí, padre –respondí yo, tomando un sorbo de mi té.

_**Algún Día de Agosto…**_

Estúpida luz. Siempre despertándome cuando no era adecuado.

Miré el reloj que estaba sobre mi mesa de noche. Las 12 AM. _Por favor_. En unos cuantos minutos más un elfo doméstico vendría a despertarme. Esa era una de las cosas que todavía no han cambiado en mi vida; seguía viviendo con mis padres y seguía siendo atendido por elfos.

Maldición.

Suerte que era vacaciones, o no podría levantarme a la hora que quisiera, o perder la cuenta de los días ¿Era julio o agosto? Con tan sólo ver mi calendario me di cuenta que era el dos de agosto. Pronto llegaría la carta de Hogwarts.

Mi última carta de Hogwarts.

No era que iba a echar de menos la escuela, pero salir de Hogwarts significaba cerrar un capítulo de mi vida para siempre, independizarme completamente de mis padres (y aún tener acceso a nuestra cuenta bancaria). A finales de mayo había mandado mi formulario para postular en el departamento de Misterios, donde seguramente me iban a aceptar por mis notas.

Si tan sólo la comadreja no existiera, yo sería el más brillante de nuestra generación.

Estúpida pecosa comadreja.

_¡Tip, tip!_

Unos golpecitos en uno de los ventanales de mi habitación interrumpieron mi fantasía de Weasley, llamando mi atención. Era una lechuza. Me destapé completamente de las sábanas y caminé a la ventana, sabiendo que podía hacer todo esto con magia. La lechuza entró a mi habitación, acomodándose sobre mi cama deshecha.

_Para Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,_

_Estoy muy alegre de anunciarle que ha sido elegido Premio Anual de su generación. Usted y su compañera elegida como Premio Anual estarán encargados de organizar los horarios de patrullas de los Prefectos, tendrán la libertad de descontar puntos a estudiantes y el privilegio de tener su propia sala común. Los detalles serán repasados en mi oficina el próximo 1 de septiembre cuando vuelva a Hogwarts. La placa de Premio Anual viene adjunta con esta carta._

_Felicitaciones,_

_Filius Flitwick  
Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

¿Premio Anual? ¿Yo?

¿Compartir una sala común con sólo mi prójima Premio Anual por todo un año?

_Brillante_.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo!! Les dije que iba a actualizar en Noviembre, no? **

**Espero que muchas de sus dudas acerca de Scorpius hayan encontrado respuesta en este capitulo. A mi me encanto meterme en la cabeza de Scorpius, aunque al principio me costo en acostumbrarme porque aun estaba en los zapatos de Rose. Me decia "piensa como un chico, piensa como un CHICO!!" y ojala que haya funcionado xD**

**Gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos sus reviews! Me hicieron tan feliz!! Tambien me di cuenta que varias querian un capitulo de Malfoy, era como si estuviesen leyendo mis pensamientos!! *miedo* Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, que no se subira en como una o dos semanas :)**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	24. Poor, Poor Rose

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos:** Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**

* * *

**

_**Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose**_

**Poor, Poor Rose**

¡No lo podía creer! ¿Yo? ¿Premio Anual?

-¡Rosie, estoy _tan_ orgullosa de ti! –dijo mamá después de terminar de leer la carta.

Me abrazó e inusualmente empezó a dar saltitos mientras me ahorcaba. Por supuesto que ella iba a estar feliz, ser Premio anual era uno de sus sueños, pero como no tuvo la oportunidad de conseguirlo por la guerra, puso todos sus esfuerzos en mis hombros.

Ahora mismo ustedes pensarán que mi primera reacción fue igual a la de mamá, pero no fue así. Es decir, ¿compartir una sala común con un desconocido? A no ser que fuera Albus, pero lo dudaba, él no estaba tan interesado en esa clase de títulos. Era como yo, ambos queríamos la vida más simple posible, incluyendo la adrenalina del Quidditch y alcanzar nuestros sueños.

¿Pero Premio Anual?

No quería presumir, pero una mitad de mí estaba segura que me iban a dar la placa a mí por mis notas, mientras la otra mitad no quería ni siquiera oír esas dos palabras. Tenía todos los requisitos para que fuera elegida como Premio Anual, pero la idea no me parecía tan atractiva. No tenía problemas siendo Prefecta, porque podía balancear mis patrullas con los deberes y entrenamientos de Quidditch, y me gustaba así. El Premio Anual iba a arruinar toda mi rutina.

Y también debía compartir una sala común con otra persona.

Verán, cuando la guerra terminó, a la antigua directora McGonagall se le ocurrió poner a los Premios Anuales en una misma sala común para que discutieran sus posiciones y tuvieran el privilegio de tener sus propios cuartos. Y como la mayoría de las veces los Premio Anuales eran de diferentes casas, no les era muy fácil reunirse para ocuparse de sus títulos, además de promover la unidad entre las casas.

Desde ese momento supe que la directora McGonagall había perdido todos los tornillos de su cabeza.

-Debemos avisarle a tus abuelos Weasley, a mis padres, a… ¡oh, Rose, estoy tan feliz por ti! –mamá seguía viviendo su fantasía a través de mis ojos mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en nuestra cocina.

La reacción de papá no fue tan exagerada. Al parecer, él tenía el presentimiento que me daría la placa por mis notas, además de mi comportamiento. Papá fue prefecto cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, cosa que ni él sabía porqué su director lo había elegido a él y no a otro de sus compañeros. Sin ofender, papá, pero si yo hubiese sido tu directora, hubiese elegido a cualquier alumno de tu generación excepto a ti ¡Papá era el hombre más flojo que existía en el planeta! Pero todavía lo quería, porque no hizo una gran escena cuando traje a Ray a nuestra casa en Cuarto y Quinto año, ni cuando le avisé a él y a mamá que estaba saliendo con Owen.

Hablando de ex novios…

Owen y yo mantuvimos nuestra propuesta y seguimos siendo amigos. Nos escribíamos regularmente, cada una o dos veces por semana. La última carta que recibí de él fue la semana pasada, donde me escribía que había sido aceptado como cazador de reemplazo de Puddlemore United, pero que al comienzo de la próxima temporada estaría jugando. Ya no sentía el peso sobre mis hombros cada vez que nos comunicábamos. Era como si nuestra relación anterior a la amistad nunca hubiese pasado. Era bueno, porque no me gustaba recordar todas las veces que pasamos juntos en Hogwarts, pretendiendo que era feliz con la persona equivocada.

Para mi sorpresa, Edmon también me había escrito. Al principio le respondía sus cartas, que venían cada martes, pero después de que empezara a insinuar que quería salir conmigo dejé de escribirle. Yo no iba de un amigo a otro. Eso era para las zorras. Y para tu información, yo era cualquier cosa menos zorra. El chico no era pesado ni nada, pero era el mejor amigo de mi ex novio/nuevo amigo. No podía hacerle eso a Owen, él se merecía algo mejor.

Y justo en este momento, cuando estaba encerrada en mi cuarto leyendo mi libro de Transformaciones de nivel EXTASIS, llegó una carta de Ray. Oh, poto de caldero, fue lo primero que pensé. Pero después de leer sus amistosas palabras –sin ninguna insinuación que quería volver conmigo-, acepté que nos encontráramos en el pueblo cercano a nuestras casas. Nuestro encuentro no fue incómodo, sino que algo que no estaba esperando. Como conocía a Ray por tanto tiempo, y había historia entre nosotros, pensé que no sería fácil que nos habláramos. Aunque al principio me sentía bastante introvertida con él, al final del día terminé con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y un "deberíamos juntarnos de nuevo algún otro día".

La cosa fue que nunca nos juntamos otro día, porque a la semana siguiente me fui a la Madriguera hasta el 31 de agosto. Los Potter también estaban allí, excepto James, quien seguía trabajando para los Sortilegios Weasley, pero que aparecía cada dos o tres veces al día. Me pasé los últimos días de mi último verano como estudiante de Hogwarts practicando Quidditch con Albus, Lily y Hugo. Los cuatro estábamos entusiasmados por empezar una nueva temporada (la última para mí y Albus), y estábamos determinados en conseguir la copa por segunda vez.

En la mañana del 1 de septiembre me desperté más temprano de lo que debía, pero no importaba mucho. Era la última vez que me iba a subir al Expresso de Hogwarts después de volver de unas merecidas vacaciones, algo que me hizo sentir vacía. Éste año iba a ser el último capítulo de la primera parte de mi vida, y al salir de Hogwarts empezaría como una persona nueva, llena de esperanzas para tener una carrera exitosa en medicina.

Por supuesto que no iba a dejar de estudiar cuando saliera de Hogwarts. Aunque aún estaba esperando mi carta de aceptación de la Academia de Medimagia y la de la beca, sabía que ambas se tomaban más de seis meses en responder. La demanda de alumnos en la Academia era muy alta, ya que tomaba estudiantes de todas partes de Europa y tenía una gran populación asiática. De hecho no podía esperar hasta que terminara Hogwarts para poder seguir con mi sueño, y la academia era el segundo paso para llegar a cumplirlo. Además que con toda la cantidad de alumnos que tenía, iba a encontrar a mi futuro esposo en mis años de estudio post-escuela. O sea, ¿una academia llena de chicos europeos con acentos sexy, y facciones exóticas?

Ñami.

Al terminar de vestirme me miré en mi espejo como lo hacía cada año antes de partir a Hogwarts. Mi pelo había crecido, y me había dado la onda de llevarlo largo después de tantos años teniéndolo hasta los hombros. Ahora caía sobre mis hombros, más dócil que antes. Mis pecas estaban algo escondidas por lo tostada que estaba. No era tanto, pero sí hacía una diferencia entre mi típico color rosado. Y mis ojos contrastaban contra mi piel. Adoraba mis ojos. Eran iguales a los del abuelo Arthur, pero mi nariz era una versión más femenina de la de papá. Era larga, llena de pecas.

Estúpidos genes Weasley.

Y, por supuesto, no estaba delgada. Lo que más me gustaba de mí misma era que no debía ser delgada para que el sexo opuesto se fijara en mí. Tampoco era exageradamente fuera de forma, pero tenía relleno en los lugares necesarios. En un libro muggle leí que la anatomía de una mujer normal debía ser como la mía, algo que me hacía sentir más orgullosa. Era una de las cosas que me separaba de mis compañeras de cuarto. Ellas preparaban pociones para perder peso, mientas yo balanceaba mi salud con Quidditch y comida saludable (con _muchas_ excepciones, después de todo, era una Weasley).

-Rose, querida, ya nos vamos –escuché a mi papa decir desde abajo.

Tomé mi varita e hice un hechizo reductor a mis pertenencias, guardándolas en el bolsillo de mi capucha antes de darme una última vista en el espejo.

-Buena suerte –guiñó mi reflejo, llevando la misma ropa que yo: un vestido veraniego amarillo debajo de una capucha blanca.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras, donde papá y mamá estaban esperando con los brazos cruzados, impacientes. Cuando me vieron bajar ambos dieron respingos al mismo tiempo, ganando una risa de mi parte.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – Preguntó mamá- Hace media hora que le dije que fuera a buscar sus cosas y-

- Aquí está Hugo – le interrumpió papá -. Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, son las 10:30.

Como yo había pasado mi examen de aparición, agarré la mano de Hugo y pensé en las tres D antes de aparecerme en un rincón escondido de King's Cross, al lado de mis padres. Tan sólo al tocar el suelo, mamá agarró mi mano y literalmente (no, no _literalmente_) me arrastró por la multitud de muggles quienes iban a abordar sus trenes. Nos encontramos con los Potter y la familia de tío Percy al frente de la entrada a la estación 9 y ¾. Después de saludarnos apuradamente, todos entramos a la plataforma, donde había tantos magos como muggles en el otro lado de la barrera.

Albus y yo ayudamos a nuestros padres a hacer paso por la plataforma, cosa que al final no fue tan complicado porque íbamos con el famoso Harry Potter. Cuando llegamos cerca del Expreso de Hogwarts ya eran las 10:50; nos quedaban diez minutos para despedirnos. Tío Percy y tía Audrey se fueron más temprano, porque debían volver a sus trabajos, dejándonos a nosotros a cargo de Molly y Lucy. Mamá me miraba con ojos lagrimosos, como si fuera la última vez que nos viéramos. A las 10:55 me envolvió en sus brazos, casi quebrando mis costillas.

-¡Ay, Rose, tu último año en Hogwarts! – exclamó, rompiendo mis tímpanos- Nunca pensé que este día llegaría, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Rosie – mamá me desenvolvió de sus brazos y se fijó en la placa que brillaba sobre mi pecho-. Mi hija es Premio Anual. Rose, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tus sueños se van a cumplir –ah, madre mía, si pensabas que ser Premio Anual era _mi_ sueño, no me conocías.

Forcé una sonrisa mientras me separaba de mamá. Ella estaba tan concentrada en imaginando su sueño que no se dio cuenta que mi sonrisa no era genuina. Después de ella vino papá, quien me abrazó pero no rompió mis costillas.

-Al ver tu reacción supe en seguida que nunca pensaste en el Premio Anual –susurró en mi oído. Papá sí me conocía.- Aunque no fuera parte de tus planes, Rose, estoy tan orgulloso como tu madre. Nos vemos en Navidad, y sigue pateándole el culo a Malfoy –añadió bromeando.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras me dieron nauseas. No sabía porqué. Los años pasados nunca antes me había pasado eso, aunque escuchaba las mismas palabras de papá cada vez que me venía a dejar a la plataforma. Por un momento me dieron ganas de agarrar mi cabeza con mis dos manos e hincarme en el suelo, olvidándome de lo que papá había dicho, pero cuando le tocó a tío Harry despedirse de mí me sentí mejor.

-No le hagas caso a tu papá –dijo.

Tío Harry y su sueño de unidad entre las casas. Disculpa, tío, pero si matar al mago más oscuro del siglo pasado no unió las casas como tú pensabas que iba a pasar, entonces nada las iba a unir. Con la Copa de las Casas y la de Quidditch es muy difícil ignorar la competencia entre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

-Tu padre es un idiota –dijo tía Ginny.

Tía Ginny siempre sabía cómo interpretar mis pensamientos cuando yo no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlos.

Puede que por eso ella y tío Harry eran mis padrinos.

-¡Adiós, Hugo, Rose! – papá agitaba sus brazos despidiéndose de nosotros como lo hacía todos los años.

_Sigue pateándole el culo a Malfoy_

Ah, padre querido, si tú supieras lo que he hecho con Malfoy…

Lo que me llevaba a pensar en el "regalo" que Malfoy me había dado en mi cumpleaños. La pluma que destruyó la torre, como me gustaba ponerlo a mí. Mi día ya había sido demasiado malo para que Malfoy llegara y lo hiciera peor ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió besarme? ¿En qué estaba pensando _yo_ cuando se me ocurrió responderle? Oh, sí, estaba pensando que Malfoy me había dado el mejor beso de todo el mundo. Estúpidas hormonas.

Estúpido Malfoy.

Seguí a Albus hasta que los dos llegamos al vagón que compartíamos con el resto de nuestros compañeros. Me encontré con Lisa, Martha y el resto de las chicas sentadas en un lado, hablando como loros, mientras al otro lado estaban Ray y el resto de los chicos riéndose de algo. Al verme entrar, Ray me sonrió ladeadamente, y yo le devolví la sonrisa antes de sentarme con el resto de las chicas.

-¡Rose, por fin dejaste de crecer!

-Te ves tan bien con cabello más largo, pero deberías pintarte las uñas.

-Hmp – esa última fue Martha. Aún no me perdonaba por haber "arruinado" su perfecta relación con Albus.

Ah, Martha mi querida, si tú supieras…

Albus también se veía bastante incómodo estando en el mismo compartimiento que su ex novia, ya que evitaba mirar al lado de las chicas cada vez que podía. Me dieron ganas de reír, pensando que el hijo del famosísimo Harry Potter no podía actuar normal frente al sexo opuesto. Eso era algo que lo diferenciaba de James (aparte del color de ojos), James era abierto con los demás, tenía una personalidad activa y un humor ideal para cualquier chica. Albus, por el otro lado, era más introvertido, y prefería el silencio a una conversación sin sentido.

-Albus –dije-, debo ir al compartimiento de los prefectos para conocer al Premio Anual. Te veré allí a las –miré mi reloj, eran las 11:30- doce.

Y con eso, salí del vagón. El aire nuevo golpeó mi cara y de nuevo me pregunté cómo era que más de diez personas podían caber en un pequeño vagón que supuestamente podía cargar sólo cinco. Magia será.

Caminando por el pasillo del tren, me encontré con Lucy, quien estaba buscando a sus amigas junto a los gemelos Scamander. Después de saludarlos seguí caminando entre la multitud de nuevos alumnos, quienes me abrían el camino cuando veían la placa sobre mi pecho. Tal vez ser Premio Anual no era _tan_ malo…

Al encontrar el vagón de los prefectos, entré y me senté a esperar a los demás. Era la única que estaba allí, y todavía faltaban más de diez minutos para que los demás llegaran. Me dieron ganas de leer "Romeo y Julieta" de nuevo, como lo hacía cada vez que estaba aburrida, pero me acordé que se me había olvidado en mi baúl. Así que me senté mirando hacia la ventana, viendo el paisaje moverse mientras el tren avanzaba. Esta iba a ser la última vez que lo vería en Septiembre.

Veía varias granjas pasar por el otro lado de la ventana, una después de la otra. En todos mis viajes en este tren, nunca antes las había visto. Cada una tenía animales de finca en los terrenos, descansando o comiendo césped. Era relajante ver un paisaje como ese. Si tenía que elegir entre pasarme todo el día encerrada en el vagón con el resto de los Gryffindors de mi año y esto, preferiría lo segundo.

Pero las cosas buenas nunca duran mucho, porque unos momentos después la puerta del compartimiento se deslizó y entró la persona que menos quería ver en el universo.

-¿Weasley?

Doblé mi cuello tan agresivamente que casi oí un crack. Malfoy estaba parado en la entrada del compartimiento, con las manos apoyadas en los bordes. Su cabello platinado caía sobre sus ojos grises, dándole un aire elegante y casual que nadie más que él podía tener. Su rostro era el mismo, pero sus facciones más adultas que la última vez que lo vi. Sin pestañear, la imagen de sus labios sobre los míos se vino a mi mente y tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para deshacerme de dicha imagen.

-_¿¡Malfoy!?_

_-_¿Qué _mierda_ estás haciendo aquí?

Al escucharlo, me paré de mi puesto agresivamente y di dos pasos hacia él, tratando de intimidarlo. Malfoy dio un paso atrás, pero su expresión no cambió.

-¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo _yo_ aquí? ¡Qué mierdas estás haciendo _tú_ aquí! –sep, mi talento era enfatizar pronombres.

Y allí fue cuando me di cuenta que había algo brillante en el lado izquierdo (derecho para mí) del pecho de Malfoy. Era una placa igual a la mía, con las letras "PA" inscritas.

-_¡NO!_ –chillé, porque en este momento tenía todo el derecho a chillar como mis compañeras lo hacían cuando se quebraban las uñas.

Malfoy dio un respingo al oír mi chillido, seguramente pensando que sonaba como una Banshee (cosa que era verdad), cambiando su expresión a una de sorpresa por un segundo antes de volverla a la anterior. Después de unos segundos en silencio, se fijó que yo tenía la misma placa que él y –literalmente- su cara se puso verde.

-¿Cómo… puede… ser…? –balbuceó.

Vaya, primera vez que oía a Malfoy balbucear. Después de todo él era un mocoso malcriado, arrogante y egocéntrico. En su mundo, los mocosos malcriados, arrogantes y egocéntricos (también conocidos como Scorpius Malfoy), no balbuceaban.

Volviendo a la historia…

-¿Cómo diablos te conseguiste esa placa? –preguntó, aún mirando mi pecho.

Por un momento me sentí cohibida por sus ojos.

-¿Qué cómo diablos _yo_ me conseguí esta placa? – Apunté a mi pecho, tratando de ignorar el hecho que Malfoy aún lo estaba mirando- ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste _tú_ esa placa? – lo empujé levemente con mi dedo índice- ¿Qué acaso se la robaste al _verdadero_ Premio Anual?

Mi última pregunta fue algo exagerada. En verdad no, porque era posible que Malfoy haya pedido prestado la placa del verdadero Premio Anual para hacerme una broma. Pero Malfoy no era una persona de bromas. La mayoría de las veces prefería decir las cosas en tu cara, sin tener que usar otros artefactos más que sus insultos y sus malditos labios pálidos y…

Concéntrate, Rose. Malfoy era un idiota, Malfoy era un idiota.

-Esta placa es mía, comadreja – dijo, mostrándome la parte de atrás de su placa. Tenía las letras "SM" impresas en tinta negra, al igual que la mía tenía las letras "RW".

Oh. Mocos. De. Dragón.

Iba a compartir una sala común con _Malfoy_.

Iba a tener mi cuarto al lado del de _Malfoy_.

Iba a tener que ver a _Malfoy_ más veces de lo que me hubiese gustado.

En conclusión, iba a vivir con _Malfoy_ por mis últimos diez meses de escuela.

Pantalones de Merlín.

El rostro de Malfoy se puso más verde que antes. Él también se había dado cuenta de la situación, y la despreciaba tanto como yo.

-Es imposible – murmuró tan bajo que fue casi imposible escucharlo.

En ese mimos momento, me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su rostro. Di dos pasos hacia atrás disimuladamente, antes de volver a mirarlo en la cara de nuevo. Sus ojos me estaban perforando, pero no como los de Albus lo hacían; los suyos me hacían sentir… desnuda.

Para mi suerte, los prefectos empezaron a llegar en pares. Primero fueron los de quinto año de Ravenclaw, seguidos por los de sexto año de la misma casa y así. Unos diez minutos más tarde el compartimiento estaba lleno de prefectos, todos hablando en un volumen moderado. Ya que yo había sido elegida como Premio Anual, Albus estaba sentado al lado de los prefectos de sexto año, conversando ligeramente, pero notablemente aburrido.

Después de unos cuantos momentos, en los que el ambiente se iba calmando de saludos y conversaciones cortas, todos los prefectos se fijaron en mí y en –ugh- Malfoy, los dos mirándonos incrédulos, sin saber qué hacer. Me acordé que debíamos asignarles los horarios de patrullas, por lo que busqué en mi bolso los pergaminos donde las horas estaban escritas y le pasé una a cada persona dentro del compartimiento.

Los prefectos miraron sus horarios para después guardarlos en sus bolsillos. Se quedaron quietos por un rato, como si estuvieran esperando a que nosotros dijéramos algo. La prefecta de Hufflepuff de quinto año levantó su mano.

-¿No tienen que explicarnos las reglas? –preguntó, y creí haberme visto a mí misma cuando estaba en quinto año y era una prefecta nueva.

Antes que pudiera pensar en la respuesta, la grande boca de Malfoy se abrió.

-Pueden usar el baño de prefectos, quedarse afuera del colegio hasta más tarde, lamerle los pies a los profesores y patearle al culo a quienes ustedes quieran –explicó tan rápido que por un momento me fue difícil entender.

Iba a corregirle, pero de nuevo, alguien se me adelantó.

-¿Porqué eres Premio Anual, Malfoy? –preguntó un prefecto de Slytherin. Estaba _literalmente_ echado sobre el asiento, con sus dos brazos extendidos sobre los respaldos.

Y cómo habrá sido elegido prefecto, no tenía ni la menor idea. Seguro que Flitwick y el jefe de Slytherin estaban teniendo una fiesta con alcohol a la hora de elegir los prefectos de dicha casa. Y parecía que nuestro querido director había elegido a Malfoy como Premio Anual en esa misma fiesta.

-Ese no es un asunto discutible, Nott –respondió Malfoy con un tono superior, intimidando al tal Nott.

Sabía que no iba a responder a esa pregunta aquí. Después de muchos años siendo insultada por Malfoy, me había dado cuenta que él no era una de esas personas que presumían en un público tan grande. Para más tres o cuatro personas, pero prefería mantener sus cosas privadas, privadas. Excepto con los rumores, no le importaban que la gente susurrara frente a él; al contrario, ignoraba todo rumor sobre él.

Al sentir que ya no había nada más que anunciar (Malfoy se había tomado la molestia de explicar todo en sus palabras), me paré de mi asiento y le indiqué a los prefectos que la reunión había terminado. Salí del compartimiento lo más rápido posible, con Albus corriendo detrás de mí para alcanzarme.

-¡Rose, espera! – me detuve al oírlo acercarse.

Cuando me alcanzó, ambos partimos hacia el vagón de los de nuestro año con un paso tranquilo. Aún no podía creer que iba a tener que vivir con Malfoy por el resto de mi último año en Hogwarts.

Ya me imaginaba la reacción de papá…

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Y Rose vuelve al mando de mi mente! Ya la echaba de menos... Aqui esta su reaccion con lo que todas ustedes pudieron adivinar; si, nuestra querida Rose Weasley es la otra Premio Anual. Hmm... diganme, hubo tension entre ellos? O solo fue mi imaginacion? Les gusto la reaccion de Rose al saber quien iba a estar en su nueva sala comun? Respondan y pregunten mas! No hay mejor cosa que recibir un review largo, donde el lector le pregunta cosas al autor(a), y se nota que les interesa la historia ;) Por lo menos a mi me encantan leer los reviews largos, entonces no se hagan problema y, si quieren, dejen unas cuantas lineas mas :) Pero eso es solo si ustedes quieren nomas, ok?**

**Woahh... mas de 300 reviews!?! Los adoro, gente!! Son personas maravillosas, y les agradezco MUCHISIMO por haberme ayudado a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Pense q lo maximo q iba a alcanzar era 100, pero ahora 300?!?! se lo debo todo a ustedes :D**

**Nos vemos pronto!!**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**

**Pd: Ustedes saben de algun community aca q sea sobre la nueva generacion? Me encanta leer fics de ellos, y me gustaria encontrar unos buenos en castellano, porque leo mucho en ingles xD**

**Pd2: Hay alguien que sepa hacer banners?? Porque me que alguein hiciera uno de esta historia, y tambien dibujos de los personajes y situaciones, para que sea mas facil entender. Agradezco por adelantado a cualquier voluntario/a :P**


	25. My New Partner

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos:** Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose**_

**My New Partner**

El resto del viaje pasó sin acontecimientos. Quería olvidarme completamente que Malfoy era el Premio anual y tendría que compartir casi todo con él por los siguientes diez meses. Conversé con mis compañeros lo más que pude para distraerme de la catástrofe que iba a venir cuando llegáramos a Hogwarts.

Debía admitir que Ray estaba bien simpático conmigo. Me sonreía cada momento que nos mirábamos, y siempre me preguntaba algo. De hecho, cada vez que nos mirábamos me daban ganas de sonreírle de vuelta. Él había cambiado. Su pelo estaba más corto y lleno de gel, que disparaba sus puntas a todos lados. Se veía más como un adulto joven que como un adolescente, y me atrevería a decir que se veía más apuesto que antes.

-Vamos – dijo una de mis compañeras de cuarto, refiriéndose a que debíamos bajarnos del tren.

El resto de nosotros la seguimos, saliendo del compartimiento con todas nuestras pertenencias, y llegando al pasillo del tren, que estaba copado con alumnos. Era muy notable saber cuáles eran de primer año, ya que se veían asustados, y eran una o dos cabezas más bajos que los demás. Me subí al carruaje que nos llevaba a Hogwarts con el resto de las chicas de mi curso, todas chismeando tanto como lo hicieron en el tren. Parecía que los rumores nunca terminaban…

Cuando llegamos al castillo, deseaba con toda mi alma que la ceremonia de principio de año se tomara más tiempo que de lo común. Evitaba pensar que en unas horas más estaría compartiendo una sala común con nadie más que Scorpius Malfoy, y que tendría que vivir con él por diez meses. Por suerte, este año parecía haber más nuevos alumnos que antes. La suerte estaba en mi lado.

Después que el último alumno fuera seleccionado en Hufflepuff, la profesora Sprout enrolló el largo pergamino y se sentó con el resto de los profesores. El profesor Flitwick, tan pequeño –o aún más- como el año pasado, se paró de su silla del centro de la mesa de profesores y empezó su discurso.

-Bienvenidos, viejos y nuevos alumnos, a un nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – dijo, con los brazos abiertos-. Los alumnos de primer año deben saber que el Bosque Prohibido es, de hecho, prohibido en toda circunstancia. El celador Filch –ah, mi persona favorita de todo el colegio, pensé- se ocupará de la mayoría de los castigos asignados, a no ser que el profesor decida preocuparse por dichos castigos. Sin más preámbulos, ¡que la cena comience!

Como todos los años, los platos vacíos que estaban al frente de nosotros se llenaron de comida mágicamente; y como todos los años, los de primero dieron gritos ahogados de entusiasmo. Albus, quien estaba a mi lado derecho, tomó una gran cucharada de puré de papas y la echó sobre su plato, antes de atacar las alas de pollo que estaban al frente de mí. Mí querido primo era como papá, cada vez que veía comida se volvía loco. _Loco_.

-_Wosie, debewías pwobaw_ las papas, están _dweliciosas_ –dijo con la boca llena.

Hice una mueca de asco. Cuando la gente hablaba mientras comía era falta de respeto, pero Albus me conocía por tantos años que a él no le importaba mostrar sus modales en mi presencia.

-Sí, Albie –dije yo, usando su apodo cariñoso-, las papas se ven deliciosas cuando no están metidas en tu boca –terminé con un tono dulce.

Albus me fulminó con su mirada antes de volver a concentrarse en sus papas. Miré por toda la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los alumnos nuevos estaban conversando animadamente mientras comían las delicias del castillo, preguntándose de dónde salía toda la comida. Yo también me preguntaba eso en mi primer año, pero después de aprender que la comida no podía aparecer de la nada, me aventuré con James un día y él me llevó a las cocinas a cenar. Sabía que él había encontrado casi todos los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts a través del Mapa del Merodeador, una reliquia de los Potter que se iba a heredar de generación en generación. Lamentablemente, cuando James terminó sus años en Hogwarts, se llevó el Mapa con él. Le he preguntado a Albus si él lo tenía, sólo para usarlo de vez en cuando, pero el siempre se encogía de hombros.

Mis ojos siguieron navegando por el océano lleno de túnicas negras. La misma escena de los primeros años se repetía en las otras tres mesas. En Hufflepuff, el último chico seleccionado estaba contando un chiste y los demás de su curso se reían. En Ravenclaw, las cabezas de los de primer año estaban juntas escuchando una historia y lanzando miradas hacia nosotros, seguramente hablando de la fama de los hijos de Harry Potter (alias, mis primos). Y en la mesa de Slytherin, todos llevaban una sonrisa plasmada en la cara mientras se reían por lo bajo.

Me quedé mirando la mesa del otro lado del Gran Salón por un rato, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que estaba hablando, pero mi vista se dirigió a un par de ojos grises que me estaban observando, haciéndome sentir cohibida nuevamente.

De un momento a otro, se me había quitado el hambre.

Cuando la cena había terminado, me separé del resto de los de mi casa, quienes se dirigían al séptimo piso, mientras yo me dirigía a la oficina de Flitwick. Estaba caminando lo más lento que podía, para atrasar más mi reunión con el director y el otro Premio Anual, pero antes que quisiera, la estatua de una gárgola fea estaba a mi frente.

Suspiré, acordándome de la contraseña.

-_Wingardium Leviosa_ –dije en tono monótono, y la gárgola se movió de su lugar, dándome paso a unas escaleras.

Subí las escaleras y llegué al frente de una puerta de madera, que tenía el borde de arriba redondo. Toqué la puerta con mis nudillos dos veces, dándole a entender al director que había llegado. Desde adentro, pude escuchar murmullos.

-Entre, entre –escuché que Flitwick decía, y le obedecí.

Había estado en la oficina del director más de una vez antes. La primera vez fue en primer año, cuando James nos hizo a Albus y a mi ayudarlo en una de sus tantas bromas, y nos causó a los tres detenciones por una semana. Para mí fue terrible, porque no sabía que estaba contribuyendo a una de las maldades de mi primo mayor, y me acordaba haber estado enojada con él por casi dos meses. En ese tiempo, McGonagall era la directora y era conocida por sus castigos severos, algo que me enseñó a nunca confiar en James por el resto de mi vida. La segunda vez fue en quinto año, cuando Albus y yo encontramos a un par de alumnos de séptimo traficando "Whisky de fuego" en los terrenos del castillo. Lamentablemente, uno de ese par era mi querido primo Fred Weasley II, por lo que tío George no se enojó tanto al saber que su hijo estaba vendiendo los productos de la tienda. Tía Angelina se volvió loca, pero su marido mostró una gran sonrisa al escuchar la noticia. Y así seguí viniendo, por lo menos una o dos veces por semestre, cuando encontraba a nuevos alumnos haciendo cosas ilegales en el colegio

Ahora estaba aquí otra vez, y la oficina no había cambiado nada desde que Flitwick se hizo cargo de la posición de director. La oficina tenía una forma de cilindro, con mesas repartidas por todos lados con cosas flotando sobre ellas. Había velas flotando en el aire también, y un estante lleno de libros se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la mesa de Flitwick.

Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de antiguos directores de Hogwarts, y el marco más grande estaba detrás del escritorio. Era de un hombre con pelo plateado, nariz chueca, lentes con forma de media luna y ojos azules tan perforadores que sentías como si te estuvieran haciendo rayos x. Ese era Albus Dumbledore, el director de los tiempos de mamá y papá. A su lado derecho estaba el cuadro de un hombre de nariz aguileña y cabello negro y grasoso. Severus Snape, si no me equivocaba. Tío Harry había demandado que pusieran su cuadro en la oficina del director por sus actos en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, además que fue director del colegio por un año antes de su muerte en 1998.

Flitwick estaba sentado en su silla, detrás del escritorio, escribiendo furiosamente en un pergamino mientras su pluma rozaba con su nariz. Me preguntaba cómo lo hacía para no estornudar, pero ese pensamiento desapareció al encontrarme con los ojos azules eléctricos de Albus Dumbledore. El antiguo director de Hogwarts me sonrió divertidamente, después de ponerse a conversar con otros cuadros.

-Tome asiento, señorita Weasley – la voz de Flitwick me hizo dar un respingo, y me tomó unos segundos antes de entender su orden.

Al mismo tiempo que moví la silla para sentarme, uno golpes sonaron por el otro lado de la puerta. Flitwick dio instrucciones para que la persona entrara, y desde la puerta vi a Malfoy caminar hacia el asiento al lado mío. Traté de no hacer contacto visual con él, pero fue imposible evitar mirarlo cuando los dos nos movimos al mismo tiempo al escuchar al director llamarnos.

-Como la carta que ambos recibieron en las vacaciones de verano, tendrán que compartir una sala común para poder planear todas las patrullas de los prefectos, además de tener suficiente espacio y tiempo para preocuparse de sus propios deberes –Profesor Flitwick, se estaba olvidando de tener fiestas salvajes cuando quisiéramos, pensé-. Como ustedes están en diferentes casas, compartir una sala común exclusiva solo para ustedes dos les facilitará con los trabajos de Premio Anuales. Tienen toda la libertad de volver a las salas comunes de sus casas cuando ustedes quieran, pero es recomendado usar su nueva sala común para que sus otros compañeros no los interrumpan con sus deberes.

El director se echó para atrás, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo mientra sus pequeños dedos de entrelazaban. Nos miraba serenamente, esperando a que alguno de los dos preguntara algo, pero se rindió después de pasar casi cinco minutos en silencio. El retrato de Albus Dumbledore rió suavemente al ver la reacción de Flitwick, y yo lo hubiese acompañado si no fuera porque no quería hacer de ridícula con Malfoy en mi presencia.

-Su nueva sala común está localizada en el pasillo al frente de la sala de trofeos, estoy seguro que después de haber pasado seis años en este castillo ustedes saben ubicarse – Malfoy y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo-. Muy bien, sus pertenencias ya están en sus nuevos dormitorios. Sin nada más que decir, buenas noches.

Me paré de mi asiento después de despedirme del director, y salí de su oficina lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían. Para algunas cosas podía demostrar mi lado Gryffindor, pero para otras… prefería ser una cobarde y no enfrentarme con mis miedos. No era que le tuviera miedo a Malfoy – estábamos hablando de Malfoy-, pero si podía alargar mi tiempo sin verle sería ideal.

Malfoy podía ser tan…

_¡BAM!_

Si no fuera porque una mano agarró mi codo, me hubiese caído de espaldas.

-Whoa, Rose, la próxima vez fíjate por donde caminas –escuché que la voz de Ray decía mientras me estabilizaba en mis dos pies.

-Ho-hola, Ray, me asustaste –dije yo, con tono ligero. Ray me lanzó una de sus tantas sonrisas que contrastaban con el color de su piel.

Merlín, aún le gustaba. Porque esa sonrisa la usaba sólo cuando necesitaba alguien. Esa sonrisa la usaba exclusivamente conmigo.

_Mierda_.

-¿Cómo te fue con Flitwick? –preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me tardé unos segundos en contestar su pregunta, sin saber si mencionar que iba a tener mi propia sala común (Malfoy no contaba) o no.

-Me fue… bien, yo creo. Nada nuevo, lo mismo de siempre –respondí más rápido de lo que quise.

Me crucé de brazos, mirando al suelo, tratando de darle la indirecta a Ray que debía –quería- irme a mi nueva sala común. Pero Ray no era tan rápido como Owen, a él le costaba entender el lenguaje corporal. Prefería que la gente le dijera las cosas directas, como él lo hacía (e hizo conmigo en la boda de Victoire y Teddy).

-Uhm, sí… Me tengo que ir, Ray. Ya sabes, cosas de Premios Anuales – bromeé antes de volver a embarcarme en mi camino.

Ray me dio un leve abrazo antes de desaparecer por el otro lado del pasillo. Me encogí de hombros, pensando que no era bueno darle más esperanzas al chico porque yo no quería nada con él.

¿O sí?

¿Qué pasaba si le daba otra oportunidad? ¿Terminaría siendo mi alma gemela, como Victoire lo había predecido?

Suspiré. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi mente como para preocuparme de chicos. Aunque la idea de volver con Ray no era completamente repulsiva, no estaba segura si eso era lo que mi corazón quería. Sin más pensamientos, terminé parada en frente de una alfombra persa que estaba pegada contra la pared. Esa era la entrada a la sala común de los Premios Anuales, como había sabido desde tercer año cuando vi a alguien entrar allí. Al otro lado del pasillo, estaba la sala de trofeos, donde había una lista que tenía mi nombre bajo la categoría de "Premios Anuales".

-¿Porqué te demoraste tanto, Weasley?  
-Cállate, Malfoy, lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia.

-…Eso es verdad –dijo después de unos segundos en silencio.

Lancé un bufido. Había estado evitando este momento durante todo el día, pero tarde o temprano iba a llegar. Murmuré la contraseña ("Felix Felicis"), y la alfombra se partió en dos, dando paso a una entrada con forma de cilindro.

El interior de nuestra sala común era… acogedor, si no fuera por la terrible combinación de colores. Las paredes eran de ladrillo gris, y rodeando la chimenea había un sofá largo y dos sillones donde sólo cabía una persona. Los tres muebles tenían la terrible combinación de verde y rojo, dándole un aire navideño innecesario. Sobre la chimenea, estaba el escudo de Hogwarts. Al otro lado de la sala común había dos escritorios, esa debía ser la zona de estudio de la habitación, concluí. La sala común no era tan mal, pensé, pero podrían haberle cambiado los colores o hacerlos menos notorios, porque cada pared tenía ladrillos rojos o verdes, y eso le agregaba más al aire navideño.

Fantástico.

Al lado opuesto de la entrada había un pasillo que se dividía en dos escaleras. Una para Malfoy y otra para mí. Por lo menos no teníamos que compartir las escaleras, era algo. Sin esperar a que el espécimen que me acompañaba empezara a criticar el decorado de nuestro nuevo hogar, me fui volando hacia la escalera del lado derecho, sabiendo que esa era la mía.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, volví a sentirme en mi antigua sala común. El cuarto era redondo, como el que compartía con el resto de mis compañeras, con una cama de cuatro postes y cortinas rojas en un lado, y la entrada a un baño al lado de la entrada. Por suerte no iba a tener que compartir el baño con Malfoy, pensé, sintiéndome mejor. Al lado de mi cama estaba una mesa de noche de madera oscura, la misma madera que usaron para mi nueva cama. En una pared estaba el escudo de Gryffindor, algo que me hizo sonreír; y a los pies de mi cama estaba mi baúl.

Corrí hacia él, aún sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y lo abrí para encontrarme con todas mis pertenencias en el lugar correcto. A pesar de tan sólo haberme separado de mi baúl por unas horas, sentía como si hubiese sido un milenio. Repartí mi ropa por toda la habitación hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando: mi foto con Victoire. La misma foto donde las dos estábamos usando vestidos de novia.

Ya me había olvidado completamente de la vergüenza que sentí cuando Malfoy me había visto vestida con ese mismo vestido. Ya no me importaba lo que él pensaba acerca de mis acciones. Si había algo que debía agradecerle, era que no le haya contado a nadie lo que había visto ese día. Puede que le haya contado a su amigo, ese que siempre está con Malfoy, pero no creía que a nadie más.

Y de alguna manera, eso me hacía feliz.

Sonreí para mis adentros al poner la foto sobre mi mesa de noche. Después, me dediqué a adornar las paredes de mi nuevo cuarto con pósters de los Chudley Cannons y fotos de familia. Tenía una de tamaño más grande de lo normal, donde estábamos el abuelo Weasley y yo cuando tenía cinco años. Estaba sentada sobre su regazo mientras él me contaba algo y yo reía. Me dio una ola de nostalgia, queriendo volver a esa edad donde no te importaba lo que pasaba en tu vida. La inocencia y el escudo de mis padres me protegían de todo problema.

Miré la hora en mi reloj. Ya era las 10 de la noche. Me senté sobre mi cama y saqué un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma de mi mochila. Me detuve por unos cuantos momentos, pensando en cómo darle las noticias a mamá y papá que el hijo de su peor enemigo dormía al lado de mi cuarto. Después de meditar, empecé a escribir.

_Querido papá:_

_Nuestro viaje a Hogwarts fue sin acontecimientos, todos llegamos en una sola pieza al castillo. Tuve una reunión con el profesor Flitwick para hablar acerca de mis beneficios y obligaciones como Premio Anual. Tengo permiso para caminar por el colegio después de la hora de queda, cosa que no desperdiciaré para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar más. Estoy segura que mamá está emocionada de tener una hija elegida como Premio Anual, dado el hecho que ella no tuvo la oportunidad de tener este privilegio. Ahora mismo me encuentro en mi nuevo cuarto, que es igual al que tenía en la torre de Gryffindor, con la falta de las camas de las demás compañeras. La sala común tiene un aire a la de Gryffindor, con chimenea y todo._

_¿Cómo te ha ido con tu nueva misión? ¿Vas a tener que ir al extranjero por dos meses con tío Harry? Espero que no tengan problemas, mamá se vuelve loca cuando no estás en casa._

_Mándale saludos cuando recibas esta carta._

_Con amor,_

_Rose_

Repasé la carta con mis ojos rápidamente. Un viaje a Hogwarts sin acontecimientos, ¡seguro! Me di cuenta que no escribí ni mencioné el otro Premio Anual, actuando como si no existiera. Eso me hizo dudar. Papá iba a enterarse tarde o temprano, por mí, Hugo u otros medios. No podía evitarlo, y sabía por experiencia que si le escondía algo a papá por mucho tiempo él iba a reaccionar peor.

Suspiré, pensando que era mejor hacerlo ahora que antes. Tomé mi pluma, y volví a escribir.

_P.D.: Scorpius Malfoy es el otro Premio Anual_

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Jjejejejee... gracias x sus reviews y perdon si la espera fue larga :S Veran... la escuela apenas me ha ddo tiempo para escribir el fic, y yo siempre tengo 10 u 11 capitulos escritos antes de subir un nuevo capitulo ;D Si, escribo mucho cuando tengo tiempo, y todo es gracias a ustedes!!**

**Espero q este capi haya sido de su agrado, y diganme su opinion ;) Que pensaron? que se imaginaron? Les daria un adelanto, peor arruinaria toda la sorpresa.. :S.. SORRY!! jejeje. Y si me encuentran algun error de ortografia, diganmelo please, porque aqui mi beta y yo tratamos de corregir lo mas posible, y ustedes nos ayudarian mucho :D**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto!!**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**

**Pd: Alguien interesado en hacer un banner para el fic?? Vamos, le doy una galleta electronica :D:D**


	26. Poor, Poor Scorpius

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos**: Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia_:_** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose**_

**Poor, Poor Scorpius**

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hice fue vestirme. Me di una larga y relajante ducha, sin importarme si había alguien esperando a que terminaba, porque, en verdad, no había nadie. Ya me estaba gustando esto de ser Premio Anual, aunque no fuera lo que más quisiera en el planeta. Pero era… cómodo tener tu propio cuarto y tu propio baño mientras ibas a un internado con miles de alumnos.

Mamá diría que no era justo que todos los alumnos tuvieran que compartir sus cuartos, y que sólo dos tuvieran el privilegio de tener uno privado. Pero mamá nunca fue Premio Anual, y si lo hubiese sido, se le habría olvidado todas las desventajas que tenía el resto del cuerpo escolar y pensaría en lo relajante que era esta ducha.

Después de haberme vestido y preparado para mi último primer día en Hogwarts, fui a la lechucearía con la carta en mi mano. Encontré a nuestra lechuza durmiendo entre medio de los otros animales, algunos ululaban y otras venían y salían de la torre. Me acerqué a nuestra lechuza y la toqué suavemente con la punta de mi dedo. Dicha criatura abrió sus ojos de par en par al segundo siguiente, mostrando dos orbes color ámbar. Até la carta en su pata antes de llevarla hacia la salida.

-Llévale eso a papá, él te dará chuches –dije, y la lechuza desapareció en el oriente.

Me quedé observando a la lechuza volar por algunos minutos, con mis codos apoyados sobre el balcón de la lechucearía, mirando a la nada. Suspiré incontables veces, mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de ayer.

¿Por qué fue elegido premio Anual? ¿Qué el profesor Flitwick no sabía que Malfoy y yo éramos como el vampiro y el licántropo, el agua y el aceite? No éramos compatibles, para nada. Ponernos bajo un mismo techo era asegurar la destrucción definitiva del castillo. Y si nuestras discusiones no lo hacían, seguro que sería la arrogancia del hijo de Banshee. A veces me preguntaba cómo podía cargar tanto egocentrismo sobre sus hombros, pero después me acordaba del gran número de admiradoras que tenía, todas dispuestas a prestar sus hombros para cargas una parte –seguramente la más grande- de la arrogancia de Malfoy.

Podía ser tan inaguantable, incomprensible, irresistible…

_¡Ding, ding! ¡Zona de peligro, Rose! _

Con tan sólo ver hacia la nada, me di cuenta que había sacrificado la vida de Flitwick al poner mi pluma sobre el mismo pergamino que la lechuza llevaba en su pata. Papá iba a mandar un vociferador al director de nuestro colegio, su antiguo profesor de Encantamientos, diciendo que debía haber estado borracho cuando eligió al heredero de una de las familias más controversiales como Premio Anual, y que compartiera una sala común conmigo. Después de eso, seguro que papá me obligaría a decidir entre quedarme, mandarme a Beauxbatons o mandarle una carta de reclamación al Ministerio de Magia.

Pero, como siempre, papá exageraba mucho con sus reacciones. Yo heredé esa exageración, usándola en mi mente para imaginarme escenas que podrían pasar si las cosas resultaran diferentes.

Fan-tás-ti-co.

_¡Y el premio a la hija del año va para Rose Weasley, por haber vuelto loco a su padre y mandarlo a San Mungo!_

Bajé al Gran Salón, que ya estaba lleno de alumnos, y me senté al lado de Albus. Su cara estaba ojerosa, con una expresión de falta de sueño. No quería ni preguntar qué había hecho despierto durante toda la noche, pensando que era mejor no saber. Lazó un largo bostezo, mientras volvía a concentrarse en su té. Al notar que yo estaba callada, levantó su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con un pelo de preocupación en su voz.

Estaba segura que si me miraba en el espejo estaría tan verde como el escudo de Slytherin. Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no lo podía evitar. Papá iba a hacerme la hazmerreír de Hogwarts, cosa que iba a arruinar mi título de Premio Anual. No era que me importara, pero si algo le pasaba a mi placa mamá me mataría, y yo sabía que ella era una experta en cada clase de hechizos.

-Nada, nada –respondí yo, agitando mi cabeza.

Miré al otro lado del Gran Salón, donde estaba la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy aún no ha bajado de nuestra sala común, supuse, al ver a su amigo no-sé-qué Zabini sentado con los otros chicos de su curso. Seguramente, Malfoy estaba buscando un buen rincón para hacer Merlín saber qué.

Desde ayer que no lo veía. Después que subí a mi nuevo cuarto no bajé por el resto de la noche. Supuse que Malfoy hizo lo mismo, ya que no oí pasos en medio de la noche. Esta cosa de compartir un mismo techo con tu peor enemigo iba a ser difícil.

Tío Neville –es decir, el profesor Longbottom- se paseó por la mesa de Gryffindor, entregando horarios a todos los alumnos. Cuando recibí el mío, me di cuenta que tenía dos periodos libres hoy, uno mañana, y dos el próximo día.

La ventaja de ser tan inteligente era que te dejaba tomar cursos avanzados y tener menos clases en tu último año.

Acéptenlo, yo soy genial.

-¿Te gustó tu nueva sala común, Rosie? –la voz de tío Neville me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Pestañeé unas cuantas veces, tratando de volver a adentrarme en el mundo de la conciencia, para después fijarme en él.

-Sí, no está mal –respondí, con tono ligero, aunque dentro de mí sabía que todo esto estaba mal.

Después de irse, solté un suspiro que no sabía que tenía en mis pulmones. Albus alzó una ceja ante mi acto, para después volver a concentrarse en su té. Pensé en ir de vuelta a mi nueva sala común, ya que no tenía clases en la primera hora de la mañana. Mi primo tampoco tenía clases, por lo que lo invité a mi nuevo "hogar"

Subimos las escaleras hasta el piso donde estaba el salón de los trofeos, Albus caminaba a mi lado callado. Fruncí mi seño. Siempre que estábamos juntos él hablaba como loro, y nunca se quedaba callado.

-¿Qué pasa? –repetí la misma pregunta que él hizo en el Gran Salón. Estábamos delante de la alfombra persa que daba la entrada a la sala común de los Premios Anuales.

Albus estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, por lo que dio un respingo al oír mi voz. Me miró serenamente por unos momentos, antes de negar su cabeza. Dije la contraseña y los dos entramos. Sentí el grito ahogado de Albus detrás de mi espalda. Seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que yo pensé la primera vez que entre a esta sala.

-Al parecer a los profesores les gusta la Navidad –dijo y reí por lo bajo.

Se sentó en el sillón que quedaba al frente de la chimenea y yo le seguí. Mientras él estaba en una punta y yo en la otra, con las piernas dobladas sobre el sillón, me dediqué a observarlo. Sí, Albus definitivamente tenía algo en su mente, pero era mejor esperar a que él tocara el tema en vez de presionarlo. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, ambos mirando en diferentes direcciones.

Aunque Albus no se podía callar cuando abría su boca la mayoría de las veces, había unas donde el silencio decía más que las palabras. Esos eran mis momentos favoritos, porque podía meditar en la presencia de una persona sin que le molestara que no le prestara atención. Después de haber crecido juntos, era normal tener la presencia del otro, como si fuéramos una sola persona.

Lo mismo pasaba con Lily y Hugo, James y Fred, etc. Todos nacimos en fechas cercanas, por lo que nos considerábamos más que primos. Victoire y Teddy, por ejemplo, fueron los mayores de la familia hasta que tío Bill y tía Fleur tuvieron a Dominique y Louis. Después tío George y tía Angelina tuvieron a Fred II y Roxanne, quien nació en medio de James y Albus. Entonces el orden era así: Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, James, Roxanne, Albus, yo, Lily, Hugo, Molly y Lucy. Tío Charlie nunca tuvo tiempo para casarse, estaba demasiado obsesionado con sus dragones para pensar en otra cosa. Y tío Fred, bueno, ustedes pueden ver el monumento de la segunda Guerra Mágica.

-Martha dice que es toda tu culpa que hayamos quebrado – murmuró Albus, en un volumen tan bajo que me fue casi imposible escucharlo.

Alcé mi ceja, divertida aunque la situación era lo contrario. Así que Martha aún no se olvidaba de mi querido primo, ¿eh? Pobre Albus, conociéndolo, debía estar pensando que él le había arruinado la vida a la chica.

No que no quisiera eso, pero digamos que Martha era una de las personas más molestosas que he conocido en mis cortos 17 años de vida. Malfoy era el más molestoso, sin duda, pero Martha no se quedaba tan atrás.

-¿Me echa la culpa a mí cuando fue ella la inaguantable? – pregunté con un tono de ironía en mi voz.

Albus me miró de una manera que me hizo ponerme seria. Sus ojos estaban apagados, y me recordaban a mí después de haber roto con Owen.

-Es que…

-Albus – interrumpí, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-, no fue tu culpa. Tampoco creo que fue la mía. Martha es… una persona que guarda mucho rencor y exagera más que yo – al oír esto, Albus sonrió un poco-, pero no pienses que toda la culpa es tuya. Tú mismo dijiste que no la podías aguantar.

Después de quedarnos otros minutos más en silencio, mi primo habló.

-Gracias, Rosie.

Nuestra siguiente clase era Pociones. Llegamos a las mazmorras más temprano que los demás, pero a la hora que la campana sonó los pasillos se llenaron de estudiantes. Divisé a Lucy mientras ella salía de su clase de Pociones, y la saludamos para después entrar en nuestra sala. Nos sentamos al frente, mientras más alumnos llegaban. Éramos los mismos del año pasado.

La clase pasó lenta y aburrida, sin ninguna interacción con Malfoy, como todas las que siguieron. Al final del día, teníamos más deberes de los que hemos tenido en una semana normal de sexto año. Bueno, éste era el último año en Hogwarts, debíamos dar el ciento diez por ciento de dedicación a nuestro trabajo.

-¡Rose, espera! – me di vuelta y me encontré con Ray.

Era la hora de ir a cenar y recién había salido de mi sala común. Ray venia del otro lado del pasillo caminando rápidamente para alcanzarme. Cuando se acercó, ambos caminamos al Gran Salón.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? – pregunté.

Ray lanzó un largo bufido, al parecer cansado.

-Ya tengo deberes para la mitad de mis clases –explicó rascándose su nuca.

-Yo también –agregué y él rió por lo bajo.

-No creo que eso sea un problema para ti, Rosie –bromeó-. Es decir, cazadora de Gryffindor, Premio Anual… ¿qué más?

¿Por qué me parecía conocida esta conversación?

_Hola_

_Pude identificar esa letra enseguida. Era de Ray. Levante mi cabeza y lo encontré mirándome, esperando por mi siguiente acción. ¿Ahora empezamos con las notitas? _

_Hola_

_Escribí yo, y se lo tiré de vuelta._

_Hace mucho que no hemos hablado decía de vuelta._

_El tiempo pasa volando… escribí yo, y esta vez me aseguré que no lo estuviese mirando._

_Dime, ¿cómo has estado? Felicitaciones por conseguir el puesto de cazadora. Primero consigues ser prefecta, después consigues todos tus TIMOs, ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Premio Anual? Whoa, primera vez que se daba cuenta de todas estas cosas y me las mencionaba._

_Seguro que lo siguiente será hacerte hablarme, ya que sigues escribiéndome respondí yo. Era Gryffindor, valiente, me gustaban los desafíos y no tenía miedo de ser directa con la gente._

Ah, sí.

-Erm, ¿Rose? –Miré a mi acompañante- ya llegamos.

Me detuve abruptamente al ver que me había pasado de la entrada al Gran Salón. Ray estaba unos pasos atrás de mí, listo para entrar por las puertas. Hice un ademán de despistada y lo seguí. Él se sentó con los chicos de nuestro curso mientras yo, al ver que Lily le estaba hablando a Oliver jr, me fui a sentar con mis ex compañeras de cuarto.

Al sentarme al lado de una de ellas, Lisa, quien estaba a mi frente, me lanzó una mirada fulminante. Parecía que quería darme la indirecta que no era querida por estos lados, todo por haberle arruinado la vida a una de nosotras. Moco de dragón, pensé. Tomé un pedazo de pollo y una cucharada del puré de papas para después empezar a comer.

Martha, que estaba al lado de Lisa, apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y me examinó con la vista. No me intimidé ante sus ojos, ya acostumbrada a su mal gusto por mí.

-Entonces… –empezó a hablar, y las demás chicas se callaron- Escuché que el Premio Anual es Scorpius Malfoy – el resto de mis compañeras estallaron en risitas tontas.

Ugh. Me daban asco cuando se ponían así.

-Me pregunto si podrás dormir esta noche, Rose Weasley –siguió-. Dado el hecho que tiene otra novia más.

Me di vuelta para ver la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy estaba sentado al lado de Hermes, ambos dándome la espalda como yo estaba dando la mía. Estaban sumergidos en una conversación de susurros, mientras que una chica estaba sentada al otro lado de Malfoy, tocando su muslo con una mano mientras comía con la otra.

Desde mi estómago sentí que todo lo que había comido en el día se revolvía, y amenazaba con salir por mi boca. Traté de ignorar este sentimiento encogiéndome los hombros, diciendo que no me importaba, pero cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando me dieron ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

Ya no tenía más hambre. Martha tenía una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios, algo que no podía entender. ¿Pensaba que el hecho que Malfoy se había "salido del mercado" me afectaba? Pues estaba equivocada, no me afectaba ni un poco. El revoltijo en mi estómago y mis ganas de golpear lo primero que veía era por lo asquerosa que era la escena ¿En medio Gran Salón? ¿Qué se creía?

Sin nada más que decir, me levanté de mi asiento y salí por las grandes puertas del Gran Salón, sin la intención de volver hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, saqué todos mis deberes y los empecé a hacer sin descanso. Quería quitarme las palabras de Martha de mi cabeza, pero cada vez que rasgaba el pergamino con mi pluma la conversación que tuvimos en el Gran Salón volvía a mi cabeza.

-Me pregunto si podrás dormir esta noche, Rose Weasley –siguió-. Dado el hecho que tiene otra novia más.

Ew.

Un calor subió por mi cuello al pensar en lo que haría (o no haría) Malfoy cuando el toque de queda haya pasado. Conociéndolo, él se aprovecharía de su placa y escabullaría a cualquier persona que él quisiera en su dormitorio.

Ew. Ew.

Lancé un bufido, tratando de ignorar la repentina hiperventilación que me estaba pasando. La última vez que me sentí así fue muchos después de haber quebrado con Ray en la boda de los Lupin. No. Fue cuando Malfoy me besó en mi cumpleaños. Sus labios contra los míos no me dejaban pensar con coherencia, no me dejaban respirar normal.

Y ahora, él estaría haciendo lo mismo con su novia con una sola pared separándome de su cuarto.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Agarré mis cosas y bajé a la sala común, con la intención de ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, para encontrarme con otro cuerpo humano chocando con el mío. Abracé mis útiles más cerca de mi pecho para que no se cayeran, y después me fijé que era el objeto de mi molesta el que estaba delante de mí.

El que había chocado conmigo.

El que había chocado su pecho contra el mío.

_¡Mierda_, Rose, _concéntrate!_

-¿Qué haces? –la voz de Malfoy sonaba tan molesta como mi batalla interna.

-¿Qué crees? –respondí con un timbre una octava más alta que de lo normal.

Malfoy alzó una ceja con una expresión incrédula, antes de fijarse en mis brazos que estaban sujetando mis deberes contra mi pecho. Se quedó así por más segundos que lo debido, como lo hizo ayer en el tren ¿¡Qué mierda quería!? ¿No se daba cuenta de cuánto me _cohibía_ cuando hacía eso?

Carraspeé para tener de nuevo su atención, y Malfoy se fijó en mi rostro nuevamente. Al fin…

-Tenemos patrullas con los Prefectos, comadreja –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Esperen.

¿Oí bien?

¿Malfoy se acordó de las patrullas? ¿Nunca había sido Prefecto y se acordó que las teníamos? Wow, debió haberse pasado bastante tiempo en los pasillos después del toque de queda para que se acordase.

-Weasley.

Rodé mis ojos y salí por la entrada, Malfoy siguiéndome.

Las patrullas eran simples. Se asignaban un par de pisos y tú tenías que recorrerlos, buscando a alumnos que aún estaban afuera de su sala común después del toque de queda. Fácil. Fácil cuando te asignaban los pisos y los patrullabas con tu primo/mejor amigo, pero no cuando tú tenías que asignar las patrullas y patrullar con tu peor enemigo.

Ser Premio Anual tenía sus ventajas y desventajas.

Después de haberle asignado a cada pareja (Albus iba a ir con los de Sexto Año), Malfoy y yo empezamos a recorrer el segundo y tercer piso del castillo. Pensaba que mi acompañante iba a quedarse callado por todo el recorrido, pero lo subestimé.

-Esto es aburrido –bostezó por _quinceava_ vez.

Rodé mis ojos nuevamente, ignorando sus quejas mientras seguíamos recorriendo el tercer piso. Estábamos cerca de nuestra sala común, y si no me concentraba bien podría perder a Malfoy de vista y él se iría a su dormitorio a hacer quién sabe qué con…

_¡Rose, detente!_

-Cállate, Malfoy –dije con tono irritado al ver que iba a volver quejarse.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de desagrado para después seguir caminando. Suspiré con cansancio.

¿Por qué no podía volver a ser el mismo Scorpius Malfoy que conocí en nuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts? ¿El que hablaba poco, pero expresaba más palabras de las que existen? ¿El que me hacía reír con sus comentarios cuando teníamos nuestras sesiones de estudio en Cuarto Año? ¿El mismo de la lencería?

Ah, sí, porque me llamó sangre-sucia y empezó a comportarse como el mocoso que era hoy en día. Estúpidas consecuencias. Si no fuera porque Malfoy se había transformado en un idiota de profesión tal vez –_tal_ _vez_- todavía seguiríamos siendo amigos.

Estúpido Malfoy.

-Sh.

Ambos nos detuvimos al mismo tiempo después que Malfoy chisteó. Su brazo estaba delante de mi pecho, con el índice levemente levantado, indicándome que no me moviera. Había alguien delante de nosotros, o por lo menos el sonido que nos hizo detener decía eso. Malfoy avanzó unos cuantos pasos más hasta que el mismo sonido se oyó de nuevo. Avancé hasta quedar a su lado, mi estómago tocando el brazo que aún no había bajado.

Hiperventilación activada.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Escuché el sonido de un hipo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Por un momento agradecí al sonido, pero a la hora de acercarnos al objeto que lo hacía retiré mis gracias.

Sentado en un rincón, al lado de una estatua, se encontraba un niño de Primer Año. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas, llorando con su cabeza hundida en sus piernas. Con la luz de la luna, me fijé que tenía el emblema de Ravenclaw cocido en su túnica. El chico estaba perdido, concluí. Me agaché a su lado, tocando levemente su hombro para llamar su atención.

El chico levantó su cabeza rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Sollozaba en silencio, lanzando hipos de vez en cuando.

-¿Te perdiste? –pregunté suavemente. El chico me recordaba cuando Lucy se cayó en el lago el año pasado.

Irónicamente, Malfoy también estuvo presente en ese caso.

El chico asintió rápidamente con su cabeza, lanzando otro hipo más.

-F-fui a l-la lechucerí-a a m-mandar una carta a m-mi h-hermana p-pequeña, p-pero c-cuando volví ya estaba o-oscuro y- no s-sabía d-dónde est-taba y-y…

Eso fue suficiente para concluir que mi sospecha era correcta. Lo ayudé a levantarse, para que después él se limpiara sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. Le ofrecí mi mano y él la tomó tímidamente, para después lanzar un vistazo a la otra persona presente en la escena.

Malfoy tenía los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido. Miraba al pequeño Ravenclaw de una manera como si quisiera fulminarlo, cosa que hizo que el chico se acercara más a mí con miedo.

-Debemos llevarlo de vuelta a su sala común –dije yo, estudiando la expresión de Malfoy.

Éste lanzó un bufido, como si estuviera bromeando, cuando en realidad estaba diciendo lo obvio. No podíamos dejar al chico en medio del castillo solo, sin ayuda, sin defensa ante los fantasmas y, lo peor, Peeves. Empecé a caminar, con el chico siguiéndome con la cabeza agachada, avergonzado, hasta que Malfoy habló.

-¿No crees que deberíamos descontarle puntos a su casa? –Preguntó con un tono que decía cualquier cosa menos sugerencia- ¿O un castigo? O sea, el mocoso estaba afuera de su sala común después del toque de queda…

Me di vuelta y lo miré atónita por sus palabras. ¿Quién se creía para hacer eso…?

Oh, sí, Premio Anual.

-Malfoy, el chico estaba perdido –defendí yo, llevando la mano del chico a mi espalda para protegerlo.

-Sí, claro, y también vas a creerle la misma escusa a los demás por el resto del año –espetó sarcásticamente, acercándose a mí, tratando de intimidarme.

-Es la segunda noche que está aquí, hurón, ¿cómo crees que ya sabe todo el castillo? –mi volumen iba subiendo gradualmente.

Él lanzó una carcajada, como si se estuviera riendo de un nuevo chiste, para después cambiar su expresión a una entre arrogancia e incredulidad.

-Vamos, Weasley, somos Premios Anuales. Nuestro deber es quitarles puntos a los alumnos cuando rompen las reglas.

Abrí mi boca atónita. Podía sentir al chico tiritar detrás de mí. De un momento a otro sentí el repentino impulso de sacar mi varita y mandarle Mocos de Murciélago al espécimen que estaba parado frente de mí.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Pues yo no te dejo quitarle puntos por haber estado fuera de su sala común –dije, inmaduramente-. Es tu problema si no dejas esto pasar, pero yo…

-¿¡Si no dejo esto pasar!? –gritó, literalmente- Weasley, el pendejo estaba fuera de su sala común a horas no debidas, descuéntale por lo menos un punto…

-Malfoy-

-¿Qué acaso a ti nunca te han encontrado en esta misma situación? –interrumpió de nuevo- Ah, claro que no ¿Un miembro de una de las familias más respetadas de la comunidad mágica, rompiendo las reglas y siendo atrapada? ¡Por supuesto que no! Porque ella tiene demasiadas conexiones para hundir el barco que quiera, porque ella…

_-¡Cállate, Malfoy!_ –Grité de vuelta, inclinándome levemente hacia delante- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser yo!

Eso hizo callar a Malfoy por unos segundos. Me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que sus labios. Estaba respirando pesadamente, mientras su cabello caía sobre sus ojos con gracia y una elegancia difícil de alcanzar. Esos eran los mismos ojos que veía en las fotos de Sirius Black. Los ojos de esa familia llena de prejuicios contra mi familia. Esos ojos tenían la misma inocencia de hace seis años atrás…

-¿Yo no sé lo que es ser tú? –Dijo en un tono tan bajo que fue casi inaudible- ¿Yo no sé lo que es ser tú? –Repitió, más fuerte- ¿Alguna vez te han juzgado por tu apellido, y mirado por encima del hombro como si fueras la peor desgracia? –al terminar esa pregunta, me di cuenta de lo cercana que estaba su boca de la mía, su aliento cosquillaba mi nariz- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser yo! –Merlín, iba a romperme los tímpanos.

Agarró mi brazo libre, agitándome para que me concentrara más en su mirada furiosa.

-¡Tú no sabes cómo se siente cuando alguien te humilla por estar situado en un lugar donde no debías estar! ¡Tú no sabes cuánto he tenido que aguantar para estar aquí! –cada vez que gritaba, me daba un respingo. Sentía que mis hombros se encogían, y que Malfoy de repente se veía más alto que antes-Oh, no, tú no sabes lo que es justicia, Weasley. Tú y tu perfecta familia no saben lo que nosotros tenemos que vivir, porque están tan sumergidos en las glorias de hace veinte años. Deberías mirar alrededor, Weasley, entender qué es lo justo y lo injusto. Esto –soltó mi brazo para señalar al Ravenclaw que estaba escondido detrás de mí-, esto es justicia, Weasley.

Y con eso, Malfoy me dejó a mí y al Ravenclaw parados en el pasillo. Lancé un respiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando, empezando a respirar pesadamente, aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos. Sentí que mi mano se agitaba, y me acordé de que el chico estaba parado detrás de mí, mirándome con preocupación en sus ojos. Forcé una sonrisa, asegurándole que todo estaba bien, para después llevarlo a su sala común.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias!**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Sí sé, me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero es porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, y sólo tengo la primera parte del capítulo 36 escrita :S Tampoco he tenido tiempo para responder todos sus reviews, entonces perdónenme si no he contestado el de algunos de ustedes.**

**Y una pregunta, ¿ustedes leen mis respuestas a sus reviews?**

**¿Adivinen qué? ¡Ya tengo toda la historia planeada! Bueno, hace tiempo que ya sabía cómo terminarla, y las cosas que pasarían, y ahora sólo me falta escribirlas en mi computador y voila!**

**¿Quién vio Twilight (Crepúsculo) la semana pasada? Yo sí, en internet ;D Y, en mi opinión, fue un 2.5/5**

**El próximo cap saldrá... no sé, pero antes de Navidad. Será un regalito :P**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**

**Pd: Banner? Dolls? Alguien?? :P :P o q me digan de un buen programa par q yo los haga.**


	27. Start of Something New

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos:** Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**

* * *

**

_**Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose**_

**Start of Something New  
**

Al entrar a mi sala común, no me fijé si Malfoy me estaba esperando sentado en el sillón. Subí a mi cuarto con la cabeza agachada, y cuando llegué a mi cama dejé las lágrimas escapar de mis ojos. No sabía qué era la presión que sentía en mi pecho. Las ganas de cerrar mis ojos y no volver a abrirlos. Enterrar mi cabeza en mi almohada mientras ahogaba mis sollozos, como había hecho el pequenio Ravenclaw que ayudé hace unos cuantos minutos.

Así seguí por el resto de la semana.

Como los Prefectos ya tenían asignados sus recorridos, no necesitamos tener una nueva reunión donde yo y Malfoy tuvieramos que interactuar. De alguna u otra manera los arreglamos para que él patrullara solo, y yo con Albus. De hecho, el hecho que volvía a pasear por la escuela con Albus me relajaba más que pensar en qué discutiría con Malfoy si él estuviera al lado mío.

Pero aún sentía que mi pecho me bajaba al nivel del suelo.

¿Qué será? ¿Culpa? ¿Pena? ¿Melancolía?

¿Qué no conocía a Malfoy como pensaba que lo hacía?

_-¿Yo no sé lo que es ser tú?_

Hm…

_¡BAM!_

¿Por qué era que siempre que pensaba en Malfoy chocaba con alguien?

Ajusté mi vista hasta encontrarme con la cara de Ray, quien estaba dando unos pasos hacia atrás, balanceandose.

¿Por qué era que siempre me topaba con Ray?

-Hola –dije, cuando los dos ya estábamos equilibrados.

-Hola –sonrió él- ¿Vas a Herbología? –asentí- Vamos, te acompaño. Tengo el periodo libre.

Empezamos a caminar hacia los invernaderos calladamente, sin necesidad de palabras por unos momentos. Pero, como ya sabían, Ray no era una persona de pocas palabras…

-¿Y cómo estás? –preguntó casualmente, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Bien… supongo –agregué para mis adentros al encogerme de hombros. Ray me dio un vistazo para después volver a fijarse por donde caminabamos.

-Escuché que el próximo fin de semana hay audiciones para el equipo, ¿vas a ir?

Asentí. A pesar de tener las obligaciones de Premio Anual, los típicos deberes de clases y mi extra trabajo para aprender cosas acerca de medicina, aún encontraba tiempo para practicar mi deporte favorito. Esa era otra ventaja de tener tantos periodos libres, me daba más tiempo para hacer lo que más me gustaba.

-Y también, después habrá un paseo a Hogsmeade…

_PELIGRO, PELIGRO_

-…y me estaba preguntando si querías… -siguió hablando, ajeno a mis pensamientos.

-Sí –respondí antes de meditar.

Oh. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, _mierda_.

La cara de Ray se iluminó al oír mi respuesta. _Mierda_. Después de despedirse de mí con un beso en la mejilla, volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor.

_Mierda_.

Diablos, debería dejar de decir palabrotas, ¿eh?

Cuando llegué a Herbología, me senté al lado de Albus, quien constantemente miraba hacia atrás como si estuviera chequeando algo. Al verlo hacerlo nuevamente, seguí su mirada y me encontré con Lisa hablando en susurros con una chica de Hufflepuff, mientras nos señalaban con la mirada. Fruncí mi ceño y jalé la manga de Albus para que se volviera a concentrar en lo que tío Neville decía.

-¿Listos, muchachos? Que una pareja venga hacia delante para tomar una de las mandrágoras y otra vaya a la repisa a buscar los instrumentos ¡Empecemos a disecar!

-No les hagas caso, Albie –susurré en su oído antes de separarme de él.

Mandé a mi primo a buscar los materiales, mientras yo me fui hacia la mesa de tío Neville, que tenía una docena de fetos de mandrágoras inertes y olorosas. Arrugué mi nariz al tomar nuestra muestra, y el profesor se rió para sus adentros.

-A propósito, Rose, tengo una carta para ti –me informó-. Te veo después de clases.

Al ir de vuelta a mi puesto, juré oír a Malfoy resoplar. Eso me hizo volver a pensar en nuestra primera y última noche de patrulla como Premios Anuales juntos. De repente, volví a sentir esa presión en mi pecho.

Disecar una mandrágora era fácil. Casi lo mismo que disecar un feto de cerdo, como lo aprendí leyendo uno de los libros de biología de los abuelos Granger. Ellos eran dentistas, por lo que poseán una variedad de libros relacionados con medicina muggle que me podían dar información extra para mi futura carrera. Ya había estudiado la mitad de su biblioeca, y pensaba en terminar la otra mitad esta Navidad.

La cara de Albus se volvió verde al verme a mí abriendo la zona del estómago de la mandrágora por la mitad. Al terminar, hice otro corte por la parte del pecho y otro más cerca de sus genitales, para después abrir la piel de tronco que cubría sus órganos. Todos mis compañeros (Albus incluído) hicieron una mueca de asco y lanzaron gemidos al oler los interiores de las mandrágoras.

Para ellos era un infierno. Para mí era el cielo.

Sacaba los órganos de la criatura con delicadeza y entusiasmo al mismo tiempo. Le indiqué a Albus que sujetara el corazón de la mandrágora, que era del porte de mi unia pulgar. Albus miró al corazoncito con la misma cara que papá ponía cuando veía arañas en su cuarto.

-¿Recuerdame porqué tomé el nivel EXTASIS de Herbología…? –dijo con una voz más alta de lo normal mientras miraba al corazón palpitar en su mano.

Reí por lo bajo al ver su expresión, fascinada con el interior de la mandrágora.

-Porque tío Neville te sugirió este curso para que entraras en la Academia de Aurores –respondí divertida-. Aunque eso no es necesario, tu papá ya es el jefe del departamento.

Albus agitó su cabeza para después dejar el corazón sobre la mesa como si fuera venenoso. Mis carcajadas taparon los latidos del corazoncito y le pedí a Albus que me ayudara a sacar los ojos de la mandrágora. Mala idea, Albie casi se desmayó.

Al finalizar nuestra clase, que era la última después del almuerzo, fui a la oficina de Neville. Mi profesor de Herbología me esperaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, escribiendo sobre un pergamino mientras la punta de la pluma rozaba su nariz y lo hacía estornudar de vez en cuando. Levantó su cabeza al verme entrar y me hizo un ademán para que me sentara en la silla que estaba al otro lado de su escritorio.

-Aquí tienes, Rosie –me entregó un sobre grueso.

Al ver el emblema del sobre mi corazón se detuvo. Era un escudo blanco, con una cruz en el centro y dos varitas interceptando. Abrí mis ojos de par en par, para después mirar a la cara sonriente de tío Neville, y al sobre de nuevo. Neville rió suavemente al ver mi expresión, como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del día.

Y de alguna u otra manera, esto _era_ la cosa más graciosa de todo el día…

-Lo puedes abrir ahora, ¿sabes? –sugirió.

Mis dedos estaban temblando, pero logré abrir el sobre para sacar un pergamino bastante arreglado.

_Para Rose Weasley:_

_Estamos muy contentos de anunciarle que ha sido aceptada en la Academia de Medimagia de Europa. Su formulario nos dio más información que la necesitada, y al ver sus notas no dudamos en aceptarla. Nuestra Academia cree que su asistencia le dará muchos beneficios para su futura carrera, y ofrecemos varios ramos de medicina mágica. Usted podrá encontrar más información en el pergamino adjunto. Por los costos de la ense__ñ__anza, se le recomienda que postule a una beca._

_Le volvemos a felicitar._

_Atentamente,_

_ Jean Gagnette  
Director de la Academia de Medimagia de Europa_

Lancé un grito ahogado, aún con la boca en forma de "O".

¿Acababa de leer que me habían aceptado en la Academia?

Hiperventilacion, hiperventilacion…

-Felicitaciones, Rosie –dijo Neville, dándome palmadas en la espalda.

Y, por primera vez desde hace siglos, lancé un chillido más alto que el de una banshee y di saltitos por doquier como si estuviera en una pradera. ¡Es que la emoción estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo! ¡Había sido aceptada en la Academia de mis sueños! ¡Mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad!

-¡Gracias, gracias, _gracias_! –seguí saltando mientras tiraba mis brazos por el cuello de tío Neville y, literalmentre, rompía sus tímpanos con mis grititos- ¡No lo puedo creer, tío Neville! ¡Yo, Rose Weasley, fui aceptada en la Academia de Medimagia!

El rostro de tío Neville confirmaba que estaba feliz por mi aceptación. Me dio un último abrazo antes de ordenarme a ir a mi sala común y escribir a mis padres sobre la noticia. Mamá sería la más orgullosa de los dos, estaba segura. Papá me compraría cualquier cosa que quisiera, como si volviera a ser la misma mocosa de hace diez años.

Caminando hacia la puerta, veia mi futura vida pasar delante de mí. Era como si me estuviera viendo en el Espejo de Erised. Yo, sujetando mi diploma de titulación en medicina mágica. Yo, entrando por las puertas de San Mungo por primera vez como empleada del establecimiento. Yo, curando a la gente herida, operando, cuidando a los demás…

-¡Ah sí!, Rose –esucche que tío Neville decía. Mi euforia era tanta que casi no le oí.- Se me olvidó pedirte que le entregaras esto al Señor Malfoy.

La euforia que recorría todo mi cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente.

Oh. Gracias, tío Neville, por mencionar ese nombre.

Y arruinar mi celebración interna, de paso.

Tío Neville estiró su brazo para que yo alcanzara otro sobre más. Este, en comparación al mío, era más grande pero más delgado. Cuando vi el sello que tenía, pude reconocer el escudo del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, el lugar donde trabajaba mamá. Tambien reconocí su letra ordenada y limpia en el centro del paquete, que estaba destinado a mi persona menos favorita de todo el mundo.

Si papá supiera que mamá escribió ese apellido…

-El jefe de Slytherin no lo pudo encontrar –explicó Neville-, por lo que me lo dio a mí para que tú se lo entregaras, como ustedes comparten sala común ahora…

Asentí cortadamente, dándole a entender que entendí su mensaje.

Como tenía un periodo libre después del almuerzo, subí a mi sala común con la intención de escribir a mis padres. Los sobres de mí y Malfoy estaban en una de mis manos mientras que la otra se apoyaba en la baranda de la escalera. A pesar de lo último que tío Neville me dijo, mi alegría todavía estaba presente dentro de mí. No todos los días te anunciaban que ibas a cumplir tu suenio, ¿eh?

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, dejé los dos sobres sobre mi mesa de dormir y busqué por un pergamino y pluma. Al enontrarlos me senté en el borde de mi cama y empecé a escribir como maniaca.

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_¡Adivinen qué! ¡Me aceptaron en la Academia de Medimagia! Ustedes seguramente saben lo mucho que esto significa para mí; de hecho, ¡esto significa todo para mí! Recién volví de la oficina de tío Neville, él me dio el sobre y me ordenó que debía escribirles para que supieran. El director de la Academia me recomendó postular por una beca, pero no estoy muy segura si podré hacerlo en tan corto tiempo, pero ahí veré._

_Hugo está bien, y quiere cambiar de buscador a bateador en el equipo. Albus le convenció que cambiaran de puesto._

_Mándenle mi amor a los abuelos,_

_Rose._

Dolbé el pergamino en dos, cogí el sobre de Malfoy y salí de mi cuarto casi corriendo. La idea de contarle a mis padres lo más pronto posible sólo me hacía moverme más rápido. Pero…

_¡BAM!_

Oh, Merlin, ¡no otra vez!

Me encontré con dos pares de ojos grises, mirándome desconcertados. Mierda, era la persona que menos quería ver.

Pero a la que necesitaba ver.

Le caigo mal al karma, ¿no?

-¿Adónde ibas? –preguntó Malfoy, al verme con tantas cosas en mis brazos.

Me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba mi cara de la suya. La parte de atrás de mis manos estaban rozando con su pecho, debilitando mis brazos. Me avispé al notar que Malfoy aún se estaba fijando que no me movía, y di un paso hacia atrás.

Esta era la primera interacción que teníamos desde nuestra primera patrulla. Y era, bueno, incómoda.

Volví a tomar mi camino, pero cuando estaba alcanzando la salida aún sentía la mirada de Malfoy en mi espalda. Seguramente, su ceja estaba alzada como siempre lo estaba cuando dudaba, o se sentía curioso. Esta no era la excepción, porque al darme vuelta lo encontré con la misma expresión que me imaginé.

Silenciosamente me acerqué a él hasta que pude estirar mi brazo, y le ofrecí el sobre que le pertenecia. Aún con la ceja alzada, Malfoy lo tomó en sus manos y lo examinó por unos momentos. Después que su expresión volviera a la normalidad, asintió con su cabeza una vez y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio.

-¡Malfoy! –esperen. ¿Esa era mi voz?

El aludido se dio vuelta y me volvió a mirar con la ceja alzada.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

-Um… -agité mi cabeza, aclarando mis pensamientos- Esto es estúpido. Vamos a tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo por el resto del año. Aunque a ninguno de los dos nos guste esta idea, tendremos que aceptarla. ¿Qué… qué tal si tratamos de llevarnos mejor? –rpupuse.

En serio, ¿qué _mierda_ me estaba pasando?

Malfoy me miró con la cabeza inclinada por unos momentos. Su nariz estaba levemente arrugada, como si estuviera examinando la situación. Despues de casi cinco minutos, se encogió de hombros y volvió a subir por las escaleras.

Bueno… a paso lento iríamos, ¿no?

El resto de la semana pasó más calmada. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía cien veces mejor que cuando entré a mi último año en Hogwarts. Podía ser que… iba a salir con Ray de nuevo, claro.

Las audiciones de Quidditch no estuvieron malas. Nos conseguimos dos nuevos cazadores, ya que Lee y Thomas se habían graduado el anio pasado. Ahora, mis dos compañeros fueron reemplazados por un chico diez veces mi tamanio de Cuarto Año, y otro más de Sexto, compañero de Oliver Jr. Albus, como lo había dicho después de haberse caído de su escoba el año pasado, tomó la posición de buscador en el equipo, y Hugo lo reemplazó en bateadores. Casi me dio un ataque al escuchar esto, pensando que mi hermano menor podía sufrir peores consecuencias jugando esa posición, pero las palabras pasivas de Hugo y el temperamento de mini-Wood me mantuvieron en la raya.

Después de haber gastado todas mis energías en la primera práctica, llegué a la sala común y me encontré con un sobre marrón sobre la mesita en frente de la chimenea. Estaba dirigida a mí, como leí. Subí a mi cuarto, con mis ojos concentrados en el sobre que estaba en mis manos, y me acosté sobre mi cama aún sin cambiarme.

Delicadamente, abrí el sobre y me encontré con un formulario para rellenar. Una sonrisa curvada se encontró en mis labios al ver que era una postulación a una beca, y no pensé dos veces antes de agarrar mi pluma y empezar a llenarlo.

Las preguntas que tenía eran tan raras como las del formulario de la Academia, y por un momento pensé que era una broma. A la hora de terminar el formulario, bajé de mi sala común y fui a la lechucería a mandar la carta. Lo que no pensaba que me iba a encontrar era un sobre ya atado en la pata de la lechuza de nuestra familia; era una carta de mamá. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrí en seguida.

_Querida Rose:_

_Primero antes que nada, ¡Felicitaciones! No sabes lo orgullosos que estamos tu papá y yo. Aunque sabíamos que ibas a ser aceptada por todo el esfuerzo que has dado, aún nos da alegría saber que nuestros presentimientos eran correctos. Papá aún está en su misión con tío Harry, y los dos volverán la próxima semana. Seguramente Albus y Lily deben saberlo._

_Y hablando de papá… no debiste haberle mandado esa carta que decía que Scorpius fue elegido como Premio Anual. Al recibirla, papá salió de la chimenea con humo saliendo de sus orejas. Por suerte, lo pude calmar en menos de cinco minutos con su estofado favorito. Me da la impresión que tú pensaste que él se iba a enterar pronto, y era mejor que lo hiciera antes…_

_Me alegra saber que tú y Hugo están bien._

_Se cuidan mucho,_

_Mamá_

Al fin de semana siguiente, fui a nuestra primera visita a Hogsmeade con Ray, como lo habíamos planeado. Por lo menos el hecho que Ray y yo volvimos a ser algo me dio una razón para olvidarme del estrés de estas semanas. El chico volvió a ser el mismo de Quinto, sin apresurarme en hacer algo que yo no quisiera. De hecho, ahora me daba más espacio que antes y respetaba mi espacio cuando lo necesitaba.

Hugo estaba feliz que hubiese vuelto con él, diciendo que era mejor salir con alguien de tu misma casa que con alguien de otra (ya saben, para evitar la competencia, blah, blah, blah). Él también se mostraba más amable con mi nuevo –¿nuevo?- novio, saludándolo en los pasillos y preguntándole cómo estaba. Esto me parecía excelente, porque demostraba que Ray aún era aceptado en mi familia después de lo que pasó.

Albus y Lily pensaban algo parecido, pero no le tenían tanta confianza como Hugo. Aunque pasaba casi todo el día con mi primo y mi novio, ya que mis compañeras aún no me perdonaban por haberle "arruinado la vida a una de nosotras", ellos actuaban civilizadamente, pero no con tanta confianza como lo hacían cuando estaban solos conmigo. Debía darles tiempo, pensé, para que se acostumbren a coexistir.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien, porque había vuelto con mi antiguo novio, quien me conocía tanto como toda mi familia, y seguramente seguiríamos saliendo después de Hogwarts. Quién sabe, podría ser que nos casemos. La idea de casarme con el novio de mi juventud me pareció bastante atractiva por unos momentos, pero después fue reemplazada al ver las preguntas de Transformaciones.

Merlín. Este año debía esforzarme al ciento _diez_ por ciento.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias! Y también a Amanda (se acuerdan de ella?), mi prima, la otra dueña de esta cuenta :P  
**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Sí, el título lo saqué de High School Musical. Esa(s) películas son pura mierda, en mi opinión, pero pensé que con el final del 2008, y con lo que pasó en el capítulo, iba a quedarle bien.  
**

**¡Por fin terminé el capítulo 36! No saben cuánto me costó... he estado demasiado ocupada ultimamente, y perdónenme por no contestar todos sus reviws. Después que suba este capitulo lo haré :) Ustedes han sido fantasticos, y cuando esta historia termine los voy a echar de menos :( No se si voy a escribir algo despues que termine Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose, veré qué pasa. Si la inspiracion viene de nuevo, ustedes serán los primeros en saber ;) **

**Gracias por los 380 reviews que me han dado desde febrero, todos ellos me han dado inspiracion a seguir escribiendo.**

**¡No puedo creer que el 2008 se va a acabar! Vaya...este año ha sido tan diferente. Tantas cosas han cambiado en mi vida, y no puedo negar que ahora mismo ha mejorado bastante :) En general, en el 2008 hice muchos errores y aprendí de ellos, perdí gente, amistades, pero gané la confianza de los que son los verdaderos amigos y conocí a gente maravillosa (ustedes, por ejemplo). Dime, ¿te gustaría compartir tu opinion del 2008? Seguramente todos tuvimos historias que valen la pena contar :P Aunque la historia de Rose es pura imaginación, aún he podido relacionar algunos de sus problemas con los míos, al igual que la gente que la rodea :) No tiene que ser exactamente igual a una cosa donde yo estuve envuelta. Dos semillas iguales crecen en dos árboles diferentes :) (sí, recién lo inventé xD)**

**Perdónenme por no haber subido antes de Navidad. Quería subir cuando tuviera el 36 listo, y eso pasó depsues de Navidad :( Pero este capítulo puede ser un regalo de año nuevo :P Por lo menos Rose y Scorpius ya no se llevan tan mal, y nuevas cosas empezarán :D :D Quédense atentos!**

**¿Cuándo subiré de nuevo? Honestamente no lo sé, cada vez que digo una fecha, me equivoco. Pero subiré en Enero, no se preocupen :) Y seguramente seguiré subiendo hasta como Junio por todos los capítulos que tengo O.o **

**¡QUE TENGAN UN MUY BUEN AÑO NUEVO! LOS QUIERO A TODOS. NOS VEMOS EN EL 2009 ;)  
**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	28. Two of Us

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos:** Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**

* * *

**

_**Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose**_

**Two of Us**

_Y seguía apareciendo, cada vez más real._

_Sus manos sujetando mis muñecas fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarme ir en ningun momento. Su torso, levemente inclinado sobre el mío. Sus rodillas tocando las mías. Su cabeza en un ángulo perfecto para darme acceso a su boca. Su corazón latiendo sobre el mío…_

_-¡Merlín, Weasley!_

_Todo cambió completamente. De un momento a otro, estaba separada de Malfoy, quien se encontraba al frente mío lanzándome una de las peores miradas que he recibido en mi vida. Escuché un ave, y cuando doblé mi cuello a la derecha, me encontré con un cuervo gigante y negro posado sobre mi hombro. Volví a mirar al frente y ahora Malfoy no estaba solo._

_Todas, o por lo menos las que me acuerdo, sus novias estaban tocando sus hombros, con caras malévolas. Lo empujaban hacia atrás, alejándolo de mí, mientras yo sentía que mi brazo se estiraba para alcanzarlo; el de él hacía lo mismo. Pero al momento de tocar la punta de sus dedos con los míos, sentí que tres pares de manos me sujetaban de la cintura._

_Me di vuelta y me encontré con los rostros inexpresivos de Ray, Owen y Edmon. Los tres no me soltaban, por lo que usé fuerza para tratar de separarme de ellos. No funcionó. Mis ojos volvieron a mirar donde Malfoy estaba, ahora más lejos, y empecé a correr con los brazos de los tres chicos en mi cintura. Oí un leve fru fru y me di cuenta que estaba usando el vestido de novia. Me caí en el suelo sobre mis rodillas, rindiéndome. Malfoy ya había desaparecido en la nada…_

Al despertarme en la mañana, un rayo de sol se coló entre las cortinas de mi cama. Gruñí por lo bajo, recordándome a mí misma de cerrar mis cortinas de una mejor manera la próxima vez, antes de levantarme.

Hoy era sábado. No cualquier sábado. Hoy teníamos nuestro primero juego de la temporada contra Ravenclaw. La idea que Owen aún era capitán no dejaba mi cabeza, y no la dejaría hasta que llegara al estadio y me encontrara con el nuevo rostro del líder de los cuervos.

_Cuervos_…

Anoche soñé con cuervos, ¿pero porqué?, no sé.

Me tomé una ducha larga, aprovechándome del hecho que tenía un baño para mí sola, hasta que las puntas de mis dedos se pusieron como pasas. Al salir de la ducha, me puse ropa cómoda y salí del baño para ordenar mi cuarto; era un desastre. Mis notas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo, mezcladas entre los ramos y las fechas, al igual que mis libros, que estaban abiertos completamente en la punta de mi cama. La noche anteriór me había quedado hasta muy tarde estudiando para una prueba de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que también tenía materia de otros cursos en ella.

Mis párpados se sentían pesados, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Desde Cuarto Año, cuando me dejaron tomar cursos de un año más avanzado, que me había acostumbrado a quedarme hasta muy tarde estudiando para mis proyectos o pruebas. Ahora que estaba en Séptimo Año, tenía que pasarme la mayoría de mis tiempo libre terminando mis deberes, al igual que los sábados. Y si agregábamos las patrullas de Premio Anual, cualquier persona no podría soportar mi agenda.

Pero yo podía, porque era "la hija de Hermione Weasley", como mis queridos profesores siempre mencionaban. Pensaban que porque era la hija de una de las estudiantes más brillantes de su siglo significaba que podía hacer las mismas cosas que ella. Las dos éramos brillantes, sin duda, pero mamá nunca fue Premio Anual ni parte del equipo de Quidditch, por lo que sus esfuerzos en la escuela no se podían comparar con los míos. Excluyendo a todo lo relacionado con Voldemort, eso sí.

Mi punto era que, por lo mucho que toda la comunidad quisiera creer, mamá y yo no éramos la misma persona. Ella era más calmada, organizada, lógica. A pesar de heredar su inteligencia, lamentablemente no heredé nada de que mencioné. Yo no era calmada, ni organizada, ni lógica. Ese lado de mí era más como el de papá, aunque había estado tratando de ver el mundo con los ojos de mamá también.

Oh bueno, Hugo era así también, sólo que si yo me parecía algo a papá, Hugo era una mini-versión de papá. Él también era inteligente, pero flojo como una tortuga. A veces pensaba que su flojera era mi culpa por tener tan buenas notas. Pensaba que Hugo sentía que ya no debía esforzarse más, porque iba a ser imposible conseguir mis excelentes notas académicas. Y por eso que yo le contestaba sus preguntas, para ayudarlo a no desilusionar a mamá. ¿Y papá? A él no le importaba.

Saqué mi escoba del armario, y después bajé al Gran Salón, donde estaban Albus, Hugo y Lily sentados desayunando. Los tres tenían la misma expresión que yo: cansancio. Sí, cansancio porque Oliver Jr nos había hecho entrenar todos los días desde hace tres semanas, sin parar, por dos horas. Cada año el chico se volvía más y más obsesionado con el deporte, como su hermano. Y ahora que no tenía que preocuparse de pasar sus TIMOs, tenía más tiempo para hacer su pasatiempo favorito: torturarnos.

Porque Oliver Wood Jr seguía siendo el mismo Ollie Jr del año pasado.

-¡Buenos días, equipo! –sip, el mismo mocoso molestoso que nos hizo ganar la copa el año pasado.

Todos mascullamos cosas incoherentes mientras algunos descansaban sus cabezas sobre la mesa. Oliver no captaba el mensaje. Nadie quería darle los buenos días de vuelta, pero él, tan despistado como siempre, se sentó con nosotros de todas maneras. Lanzó una sonrisa a los dos nuevos miembros del equipo, quienes se veían más nerviosos de lo que yo estuve el año pasado. Eran tiernos, especialmente Devon Barclay, el chico de Cuarto Año que era diez veces mi tamaño. Parecía un osito de peluche listo para abrazar hasta que los ojos se le salieran del rostro.

-Me imagino que todos durmieron excelente anoche –siguió Oliver, ignorando nuestras señales que no dormimos _nada _anoche-. Yo me acosté más temprano que de costumbre para…

-Cállate, Wood –dijo Lily con un tono cansado, y todos mascullamos de acuerdo.

La cara de Oliver se puso escarlata.

Iba a lanzar una carcajada, pero fui tomada en sorpresa cuando un brazo rodeó mi cintura, alejándome del equipo. Me di vuelta y me encontré con los ojos negros de Ray, brillando.

-Buenos días, preciosa –susurró en mi oído antes de besarme en el cuello.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Albus hacer una mueca de asco.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, Ray –sonreí de vuelta.

En serio, aborrecía cada vez que usaba esos adjetivos conmigo. Preciosa, princesa, hermosa… eran superficiales. Prefería el simple "Rose" o "Rosie". No eran tan trillados ni superficiales. Pero Ray parecía ignorar mi insistencia en ser llamada por mi nombre en vez de esos apodos. Antes nunca los usaba. Tal vez quería demostrarme que había madurado desde la boda de Victoire y Teddy…

-Después de este partido –rió sobre mi cuello- podríamos celebrar. Ya sabes, tú y yo, en algún lugar sólo los dos…

Reí por lo bajo, sabiendo qué era lo que quería. No, no era _eso_. Él me respetaba ahora. Iba a esperar hasta que no estuviera lista para que demos otro paso más en nuestra relación. Esa era una de las razones por la que volví con él, porque había crecido desde aquel verano.

-Tú ya sabes mi respuesta –dije antes de besarlo en los labios.

Ah… cómo crecíamos.

-Este es nuestro primer juego de la temporada –empezó Wood, cuando estábamos preparándonos en el camarín-, y no puedo contradecir que nunca antes hemos estado más preparados –alzó su puño al aire, mientras nosotros lo ignorábamos-. Ya saben qué hacer. Espero los mejores resultados de todos ustedes, ¡vayamos a patearle el culo a los pájaros!

Excelente discurso, Woodie. Sus últimas palabras nos llenaron de inspiración, ya que todos (incluyéndome) alzamos nuestras escobas en el aire y repetimos su exclamación. El espíritu del equipo estaba volviendo a colarse por nuestras venas, la adrenalina de cada partido volvía a invadirnos.

Al salir al estadio, me fijé que las gradas no habían cambiado tanto en un año. Por supuesto, la presencia de los antiguos Séptimos Años faltaba, pero era fácilmente reemplazada por la nueva generación y los alumnos de Primero se veían bastante entusiasmados por ver el deporte. Me dieron ganas de sonreír al ver a Lucy y sus amigas sujetando un banderín gigante que decía el nombre de nuestra casa, con un fondo escarlata y letras doradas. La presencia de Ravenclaw tampoco era difícil de ignorar; ellos gritaban como si no hubiera mañana, y también llevaban banderines y carteles.

Madame Hooch, quien había estado arbitrando los partidos desde los tiempos de mamá y papá, se puso entre el capitán de Ravenclaw y Wood. Ambos agitaron sus manos antes de escuchar las normas típicas del juego. Wood asintió cuando la árbitro terminó su discurso, para después darnos la señal de subirnos en nuestras escobas. Le obedecimos, y al segundo siguiente, la snitch desapareció en el cielo, las bludgers empezaron a volar como locas, y la quaffle fue lanzada en el aire.

-Esa es mi señal –me dije a mi misma antes de separar mis pies del suelo y empezar a jugar.

-Al parecer los Gryffindors llevan una muy buena ventaja, con la adición de dos nuevos cazadores, quienes parecen cooperar muy bien con Weasley –comentaba Creevey-. Pero los Ravenclaws tienen una nueva buscadora, Alice Peakes, si no me equivoco, de Quinto Año. Este es su primera vez jugando con el equipo de su casa…

Me fijé en la chica que Creevey había mencionado. Pasó volando al lado mío, seguida por Albus a la cola. Tenía cabello corto y cobrizo, y quise sonreír al ver la expresión de Albus cuando volaba detrás de ella. Tal vez debería escribirle a tío Harry para que sepa que su hijo también se sentía atraído por las pelirrojas…

-¡WEASLEY!

Me fijé a mi izquierda, Devon me lanzó la quaffle y yo volé hacia la mitad del estadio, donde el otro cazador, Murray, me estaba esperando rodeado por Ravenclaws. Aceleré hacia arriba para que todos los cazadores del equipo contrario me siguieran, y al llegar a un cierto punto caí en picada hasta alcanzar el brazo de Murray y pasarle la quaffle.

El chico voló hacia los aros del equipo contrario, donde Devon lo estaba esperando con dos de los cazadores de Ravenclaw. Volé hacia ellos, esquivando las dos bludgers en el camino, hasta llegar al mismo punto que Devon. Murray le pasó la quaffle al otro chico, y él voló unos cuantos metros más mientras yo copiaba sus movimientos unos metros más abajo que él. Devon estaba rodeado de los cazadores, cosa que le haría difícil anotar un punto. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la quaffle, subí hasta estar en la misma altura, tomé la pelota en mis manos y la lancé al aro del centro.

-¡Gryffindor anota!

Tiré mis brazos al aire mientras gritaba de tanta emoción. Nuestra primera anotación de la temporada. Y todo gracias a mí.

Era demasiado genial para venir a la escuela…

Mis halagos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Albus volar hacia arriba, seguido por muy poco por la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Todos empezaron a gritar más fuertes, apoyando al buscador de cada casa, esperando hasta que uno de los dos agarrara la snitch. Pero no pasó. Miré a Oliver Jr por el rabillo de mi ojo, y él estaba negando con su cabeza, gritándole órdenes a Albus.

-¡Albus, te estás demorando mucho! ¡La próxima vez no dejes que te alcance!

Albus asintió torpemente.

Por primera vez en mi vida, quise tener una cámara grabadora para guardar este momento y, después de 10 años más, mostrárselo a Albus y reírme en su cara.

Merlín, era una pésima prima.

Después de veinte minutos, el puntaje era 140 a 190, con Gryffindor en la delantera. Podía sentir que los jugadores de Ravenclaw se estaban poniendo más nerviosos por el puntaje, y que sus movimientos eran más torpes. Hugo y Lily estaban haciendo un trabajo excelente protegiéndonos de las bludgers, salvando mi cabeza más de dos veces, y batallando con los bateadores de Ravenclaw como si fuera una guerra titánica.

Después de haber divisado la snitch al principio del partido, Albus aún no la había encontrado por segunda vez. Él también estaba nervioso, pero tenía la leve suposición que no era porque no había completado su trabajo. La manera que mirada a la buscadora de Ravenclaw no era la misma que miraba a los otros buscadores. Bueno, dado el hecho que los demás buscadores eran hombres…

_¡Albus está enamorado!_ Cantaba una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-¡Potter, si no dejas de mirar a tu enemigo, nunca vamos a terminar este partido! –bendito sea Oliver Wood Jr.

Nah, de hecho, me estaba entreteniendo viendo a Albus actuar raro alrededor de una chica. Era…tierno. Era material que se podía usar para bromas, algo que James II estaría muy orgulloso de usar. Lamentablemente, no pude seguir riéndome de mi primo en mi cabeza, ya que las aves habían anotado.

-¡Weasley, concéntrate en el juego! –oh, pezón de Voldemort.

-Barclay se la pasa a Murray, Murray a Barclay y ¡oh, un cazador de Ravenclaw la atrapa! ¡Pero Weasley la recupera! Weasley se dirige a los aros, con los tres cazadores del equipo contrario tocando la cola de su escoba, Murray la espera cerca del aro, listo para lanzar, y ¡PUNTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Las gradas escarlata y doradas se llenaron de gritos y canciones dedicadas a los Gryffindor. No podía negar que el hecho que Murray haya anotado un punto más me alegrara, pero Albus ya se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo buscando la snitch, y nosotros no podíamos resistir por tantas horas. Hasta incluso Lily se estaba desesperando, y Hugo empezaba a lanzar críticas hacia Albus.

-¡Albus, atrápala ya! –gritaba- ¡Vuela por todo el estadio, búscala!

Mi primo le obedeció, por primera vez sacando sus ojos de la buscadora de Ravenclaw y concentrándose en encontrar la pelotita dorada. Empezó a dar vueltas por todo el estadio, como Hugo le había indicado, mientras Wood le lanzaba palabras de alentamiento.

-La vas a encontrar, compañero, ¡la vas a encontrar!

Y, como todos deseamos, Albus aceleró en su escoba al divisar algo dorado moviéndose en el aire. La buscadora de Ravenclaw estaba al otro lado del estadio, así que cuando mi primo estiró su mano y atrapó la snitch la chica aún ni llegaba a la mitad del campo. Los Gryffindors estallamos en alegría. Habíamos ganado nuestro primer partido.

-¡Y GRYFFINDOR GANA 350 A 150! –exclamó Creevey por los parlantes del estadio.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, mientras bajaba del aire con Lily y Hugo y nos abrazábamos mientras nos deshacíamos de las escobas. Después de unos segundos, los demás integrantes del equipo se nos unieron en el abrazo de grupo y todos saltamos juntos de alegría.

-¡Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos! –exclamaba Lily.

-¡Bien hecho, muchachos! –nos felicitaba Wood.

Después de apretar las manos con el equipo perdedor –¡ja, ja!-, nos fuimos a cambiar, listos para una cálida bienvenida en la sala común. Por un momento me olvidé que era Premio Anual, que de hecho tenía mi propia sala, y que a la que iba todas mis compañeras me odiaban. Pero no me importó, porque en ese momento, yo era parte de la estrella.

-Bien hecho, _Albie_ –dije al rodear los hombros de mi primo con mi brazo.

Albus, más calmado, rió ligeramente mientras pasaba su brazo por encima del mío y me sonreía.

-Para ti también, _Rosie_ _Posie_.

Nos pasamos el resto del camino desde el estadio a la torre de Gryffindor comentando sobre nuestras jugadas. Wood estaba satisfecho con los resultados del juego, añadiendo que nos daba puntos extra para los siguientes partidos. Me fijé que cuando Lily comentó en lo bien que había protegido los aros, el rostro de Wood se había vuelto levemente más rojo. Tuve que disimular una carcajada, y cuando Hugo me miró con una ceja alzada sonreí.

Como lo esperábamos, la sala común estaba más bulliciosa que de lo normal, todos esperando a las estrellas del partido. Al vernos entrar, rompieron en aplausos y gritos de alegría, dándonos palmadas en la espalda y felicitándonos. Después de un rato, me separé del resto del equipo con Albus y los dos nos sentamos en la alfombra que estaba delante de la chimenea. Me di cuenta que era mi primera vez en mi antigua sala común desde el último día de Sexto Año.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Rose –comentó Albus mientras se recostaba sobre el suelo.

Abracé mis rodillas, mirando fijamente al fuego, sabiendo que en unas cuantas horas más tendría que volver a mi nueva sala común. Me iría cuando Martha y su ejército viniera a arruinarme mi momento…

-¡Rose!

Miré hacia la entrada de la sala común, y me encontré con Ray corriendo hacia mí. Sonreí mientras me levantaba del suelo y corría a abrazarlo. Se veía cansado, como si hubiese estado corriendo por más de una hora.

-¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! –dijo en mi oído mientras me abrazaba y me hacía volar en círculos en el aire.

Después de volver a ponerme los pies sobre el suelo, atacó mi boca en medio de la sala común.

-Felicitaciones –jadeó- ¿Dónde has estado?

Lo miré dudosa. Seguramente él sabría que yo estaría aquí, en la sala común de _mi_ casa celebrando la victoria de _mi_ equipo…

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo, ¿dónde has estado tú?

Ray hizo una mueca irreconocible con su boca antes de contestar.

-Fui al camarín a buscarte pero no estabas allí, después fui a tu sala común pero tampoco estabas ahí… -lo interrumpí con un beso.

Al separarme, me di cuenta de lo hinchados que estaban sus labios y me imagine cómo estaban los míos…

-Está bien –dije-. Ganamos, eso es lo importante.

Y, después de tomar mi mano, ambos salimos por el retrato de la Dama Gorda a disfrutar el resto del día.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias! Y también a Amanda , mi prima, la otra dueña de esta cuenta :P  
**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**¡No me maten! Dije que iba a subir en Enero, ¿verdad? Estoy en época de examenes, y ahora me tomé un descanso de estudiar tanto Teatro :P **

**Mmm... ¿capítulo de transición? Puede ser, pero hubos hechos que van a ser necesarios para el futuro.**

**¿!400 REVIEWS!? :O GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! Esta vez si me tomé el tiempo y los respondí! Estoy tan orgullosa de mí! Jejejeje. Los quiero demasiado! Y perdón por la demora, muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida :$**

**Y no, no sé cuando voy a actualizar de nuevo así que perdón, pero no me pidas que lo haga pronto porque no será así. Lamento las molestias.  
**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	29. LIES

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos:** Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**

* * *

**

_**Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose**_

**LIES  
**

Mi tarde con Ray me recordó a nuestros viejos tiempos. Cuando no teníamos que preocuparnos tanto de nuestro futuro, cuando aún éramos inmaduros, llenos de sueños y disfrutando el momento en vez de saber qué debíamos hacer cuando saliéramos de Hogwarts. Aunque yo siempre he pensado en esas cosas, también encontraba un hueco en todas mis preocupaciones para relajarme por una vez en el día. Generalmente encontraba este hueco con Ray (y lo hacía con Owen).

-¿En qué estás pensando? –susurró en mi oído mientras nos recostábamos sobre el pasto, mirando al lago.

Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de la sensación del aire, mientras Ray tenía su mano en mi cintura. A pesar que aún estaba esperando a que las cosquillas en mi estómago llegaran, ya no me importaba mucho que no pasara. Si es que no llegaban, era porque ya estaba acostumbrada a estar con Ray, concluí. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia alrededor mío que ya no sentía lo mismo que sentían toda la gente cuando empezaban a salir.

-Nada en particular –respondí, curvando mis labios en una media sonrisa.

Nos quedamos así, él preguntándome cosas y yo contestándolas, por otros diez minutos más. Lo que no me gustaba tanto acerca de Ray era que hablaba más de lo necesario. A veces prefería eso al silencio incómodo que se producía en algunas ocasiones, pero él podía marearte con tantas palabras que tenía…

Sentí cómo su brazo se movía hasta llegar a mi muñeca izquierda, donde estaba mi reloj. Al momento siguiente, su cuerpo se tensó y se levantó del suelo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora que vuelvas a tu sala común –dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Me levantó del suelo como si se estuviera apurando, y tomó mi mano, sin soltarla hasta que llegamos a mi sala común. Me dio un rápido beso de despedida y desapareció por el pasillo. Frunciendo el ceño, murmuré la contraseña y entré por la alfombra que cubría la pared. Como lo esperaba, la sala común estaba desierta, por lo que subí a mi habitación sin tomarme la molestia de chequear si el otro Premio Anual estaba en su habitación.

Me acosté sobre mi cama, sin importarme que fuera aún estaba de día, y cerré mis ojos, volviendo a soñar lo mismo de la noche anterior…

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté perezosamente, sabiendo que era domingo, por lo que no debía prepararme para clases. Me tomé una larga ducha, quedándome dormida más de una vez debajo del chorro de agua. Dejé que mojara cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, como lo hacía cada vez que me duchaba, para que me liberara de todas las preocupaciones que me esperarían al otro lado de la puerta de mi baño.

Esta era mi parte favorita del día. Quedarme debajo de la ducha, con los ojos cerrados, sentada en la tina abrazando mis rodillas sin que nadie me molestara. Sabía que me veía vulnerable, pero era el único momento que me permitía ser vulnerable.

Ni me tomé la molestia de secarme el cabello, aunque sabía que si no lo hacía se iba a convertir en un arbusto con piernas. Bajé al Gran Salón a paso lento, y al llegar me di cuenta que ya estaba lleno. No podía divisar a Albus ni a Ray en la mesa de Gryffindor, tampoco a mi hermano o Lily, por lo que me senté en el único lugar donde había gente que conocía: la sección de mis compañeras.

Al ver que tenían un espacio abierto, caminé lentamente hacia ellas, atrasando la hora de sentarme. Sabía que aún me odiaban, y que las miradas fulminantes que me mandaban eran sólo para que no me olvidara de ese hecho. Cómo fuera. No era como si yo las adorara, de hecho, me sentaba con ellas para no quedarme sola en la mesa de mi casa.

Podía sentir sus miradas sobre mí mientras preparaba mi desayuno. Leche, tostada, y tocino. Miradas fulminantes, voces de Banshees, y compañeras que te querían atacar. Era domingo, ¿quién iba a trabajar en el día de descanso? Bueno, esa regla no se encontraba en mi lista, porque yo trabajaba en los deberes extra cuando quería, sin importarme el día.

Lisa, quien se sentaba a mi lado izquierdo, carraspeó más fuerte de lo necesario, tratando de llamar mi atención. Ah, Lisa…solía ser tan amistosa y ahora estaba convertida en el almirante del ejército de Martha…

Merlín, Albus debió haber estado demasiado enojado conmigo como para salir con alguien como Martha.

-Así que… -me fijé en Martha, quien estaba sentada al lado de la chica al frente mío. Sus codos estaban apoyados sobre la mesa mientras que su mentón estaba sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

Era la primera vez que me hablaba desde la cena de la segunda noche de escuela, y eso había sido hace casi cuatro semanas. Alcé mi ceja, desinteresada, masticando mi tostada indiferente. Martha tenía su ceja alzada también, pero con una expresión completamente diferente a la mía. Ella me veía con superioridad, como si fuera cien veces mejor que yo.

Cosa que, por supuesto, era mentira, porque _todos_ sabían que Rose era mejor que Martha. Porque Rose podía referirse a sí misma en tercera persona.

-¿Has podido dormir? –preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Por un momento pensé que ellas ya no estaban sentadas alrededor mío.

Sin embargo, al momento siguiente, me pregunté porqué vine a sentarme con ellas.

-¿Porqué preguntas? –dije yo, dejando la mitad de mi tostada sobre mi plato.

Lisa acomodó su cabello detrás de su hombro con un movimiento que podría romperle el cuello a cualquier persona. Pero mis compañeras no eran personas comunes…

-¿Porqué sería? –preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio- Me pregunto cuántas personas cabrán en su cuarto –siguió-. Como Albus ya no está interesado en mí, tal vez podría hacerme un espacio…

Si no fuera porque estábamos en el Gran Salón, hubiese sacado mi varita y lanzado un Avada Kedavra a todas mis compañeras. No sabía qué era lo que me daba el impulso, probablemente el hecho que mencionó el nombre de mi primo, pero una ola de rabia invadió mis extremidades. Empecé a respirare pesadamente, y esta vez no era por hiperventilación. No. Esta vez era lo la estupidez de la gente a la que solía hablar.

Negué con mi cabeza lentamente, tratando de calmar mis ganas de estrangular su cuello mientras las demás lanzaban pequeñas risitas.

-Nunca pensé que podrías caer tan bajo… -dije en un tono casi inaudible para mis propios oídos. El resto de las chicas se acercaron más hacia mí, tratando de escuchar lo que iba a decir.

¿Querían saber lo que quería decir? ¡Pues yo les iba decir…!

-Ah, pues claro –escupí-, como mi primo se dio cuenta que no valías la pena ahora te vas con Malfoy, porque sabes que a él no le importa si eres sangre pura, mezclada…

Un dolor en mi rodilla me hizo detener. Miré a Martha con fuego en mis ojos, en ese mismo momento la odiaba más que nunca. El hecho que me haya pateado en la rodilla sólo lo hacía peor. Me fijé en su expresión. Estaba con los ojos abiertos como plato, mirándome furiosa, con sus dos manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, enterrando sus uñas…

-Me imagino que tú ya lo has hecho, Weasley–

-No –interrumpí-. Yo no soy tú. Yo no voy buscando lo que tú quieres, Martha –mi tono era tan monótono que me sorprendía a mí misma.

Me levanté de mi asiento, dejando al resto de las chicas sin palabras para defenderse de mi ataque. Esta discusión la gané yo, y espero que sea la última, porque no iba a volver a hablarle a ese grupo de cabezas de escoba. Escuché a Martha golpear la mesa con sus manos, exasperada. Hasta incluso podía leer sus pensamientos: Esto no se queda así. Y no se iba a quedar así, estaba segura, pero iba a evadir nuestros futuros encuentros como me fuera posible.

-¡Sólo crees que me puedes tratar así porque eres hija de héroes de la guerra!

Me detuve.

¿Cómo dijo?

Mi cuerpo, involuntariamente, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con una muy enojada Martha. Merlín, estaba segura que sus garras habían crecido también.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –murmuré en un tono bastante peligroso. Ese tono lo usaba sólo para ocasiones especiales.

Martha se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios, y quise golpearle en la cara.

-Lo que escuchaste.

Mi mano fue hacia mi bolsillo, en busca de mi varita. Tal movimiento fue tan rápido que ni me di cuenta cuando ya estaba apuntando a Martha. Ya no me importaba que estuviéramos en el medio del desayuno, con todos los alumnos y profesores observándonos con interés. Sólo quería ver a Martha con la cara llena de granos púrpuras y canarios volando sobre su cabeza. Estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo cuando otra mano se puso sobre la mía, tomándome por sorpresa.

-No vale la pena –esa era la voz de Albus.

Miré a mi lado y me encontré con su rostro, mirando hacia frente sin expresión en sus ojos. Era una de las tantas veces que se podía confundir con tío Harry. La misma expresión serena, pero sin mostrar nada.

Bajé mi brazo lentamente, sin volver a mirar a mis es compañeras de cuarto, y salí por las puertas del Gran Salón sin mirar atrás.

¿Cómo se _atrevía_? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que creía poder hacer eso? ¿Que acaso ella sabía lo que era tener a Ron y Hermione Weasley como padres?  
_No_.

Nadie sabía cómo era ser la creación de héroes de la guerra. Excepto los Potter y el resto de mis primos.

Mamá me enseñó que nunca debía actuar como si fuera más importante que los demás porque ellos no tenían padres como los míos. Me enseñó a actuar como una igual. El resto de la comunidad mágica tenía los mismos derechos que yo, y yo tenía los mismos derechos que ellos. Punto.

Pero nunca –nunca- me aproveché del hecho que mamá y papá eran los mejores amigos del Niño Que Vivió. Nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré. Porque eso era llegar tan bajo, que podrían compararme con un mortífago o el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Martha estaba enferma de la cabeza, porque ella sabía que después de habernos pasado los últimos seis putos años conociéndonos, nunca me aprovecharía de mi estatus.

Era una idiota. Y las demás también. Y pensar que por un tiempo tuvimos la posibilidad de se más que conocidas, convertirnos en amigas… Estaba feliz que decidí alejarme de ellas. No quería convertirme en alguien así. No quería ser parte de su pequeño y estúpido grupo. Sería parte de la minoría por el resto de mis meses en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? –pregunté al desplomarme sobre el sofá de mi sala común.

Albus estaba parado delante de mí, con los brazos cruzados, sereno. Me había dicho que me calmara, pero no entendía cómo quería que me calmara si Martha había tratado de humillarme en frente de toda la escuela. Ay, la despreciaba _tanto_…

-Martha no tiene cerebro, tú sí –aseguró, sentándose al lado mío-. Rose, no dejes que ellas te provoquen-

-¡No me están provocando! ¡Ella usó una razón inválida para acusarme de algo que yo no hice! Albus…

-Y tú eres más inteligente que ella –me calmó, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Maldición, odiaba a las chicas de mi curso.

-Es que-

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí por el resto del día –sugirió al interrumpirme.

Y lo hice.

No salí durante todo el día. Tomé por hecho que Albus le había avisado a Ray que estaba en mi sala común; sin embargo, él nunca vino. Mi primo sólo venia a dejarme comida, y Malfoy iba y venía a veces, sin quedarse más de cinco segundos en una misma habitación. No era que me importara que estuviese aquí o no. Después de nuestro acuerdo de ser civilizados con el otro, habíamos decidido silenciosamente que nos ignoraríamos. Era como si todo lo que hubiese pasado antes de que los dos fuéramos elegidos como Premios Anuales nunca hubiese pasado. Las ganas de insultarnos todavía estaban visibles, pero no tanto como antes.

De hecho, Malfoy se había convertido en alguien bastante… maduro. Cada vez se parecía más al chico con el que me senté en mi primer viaje a Hogwarts.

Me pregunto si estaba presente en la escenita que tuve en el Gran Salón esta mañana…

Las ganas de hechizar a Martha volvieron a invadirme. Antes que ella empezara a interesarse en mi primo, era una de las chicas a la que le hablaba más. No consideraba a mis compañeras de cuarto como amigas cercanas, porque nunca les conté ninguno de mis secretos ni nada. Estaba –estoy- muy preocupada con mis deberes como para tener una vida social fuera de los libros y de los paseos de Hogsmeade. No me importaba que no hablara tanto con el resto de mis compañeros; era suficiente conversar con Albus cuando él no estaba con sus amigos, y los libros tampoco eran mala compañía.

De hecho, hasta este punto, habían sido la mejor compañía que había tenido, excluyendo a mis primos.

Por eso, en ese mismo momento, me encontraba haciendo mis deberes extra. Era la única manera de distraer mi mente, pensando acerca de las teorías de Transformaciones, los nuevos hechizos de Encantamientos, la anatomía de una mandrágora… Era mi terapia, una de las pocas cosas que me podían calmar cuando estaba descontrolada. Aunque a veces no funcionara, era algo en que podía contar.

Hacía más trabajo de lo necesario. Los profesores nos asignaban un ensayo de dos pergaminos, yo hacía tres. Diez de las quince preguntas del libro, yo hacía las quince. Siempre me parecía que era necesario dar más esfuerzo que el requerido, sólo para tener mejores resultados. Eso lo aprendí de mamá, quien siempre llevaba un libro de 600 páginas como "lectura ligera".

Ahora mismo me encontraba en la sala común, con mis libros esparcidos por todo el suelo frente a la chimenea, que aún tenía unas cuantas leñas prendidas. Eran pasadas las doce de la noche, y al día siguiente – o en unas horas más- teníamos clases. Estaba acostada sobre el sofá, con un pergamino sobre mi estómago, mientras contemplaba la leña quemarse lentamente…

No podía dormir.

Porque después de haber terminado todos mis deberes, y los que yo me hacía para mí misma, no tenía nada más que hacer, por lo que los acontecimientos de esta mañana volvieron a mi cabeza. Merlín ¿sólo de esa mañana? No. De hecho, de todo el tiempo. Como la primera vez que hablé con Malfoy, tratando de conocerlo más. Papá ya me había advertido que debía ganarle en todo, lo que he estado haciendo hasta este día. Habían excepciones, pero la mayoría de las veces, era yo quien salía en primer lugar y él en segundo. Siempre era así. Siempre sería así. Pero ahora que estábamos actuando civilizadamente… era como si volviéramos a mediados de Sexto Año, cuando él me ignoraba completamente, como si no existiera. Ahora no me molestaba porque sabía que había una razón, y porque yo también lo hacía. Pero el aire misterioso que podía envolverlo cada vez que…

Eso me hizo pensar en el accidente de Lucy. Cuando estuve más cerca de su rostro por más tiempo que las veces que he estado con Ray u Owen. Debía admitir que me sentía algo cohibida debajo de sus ojos, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención a ese tipo de cosas en ese momento, porque…

Mierda. Eso me hizo pensar en mi regalo de cumpleaños. El momento en que más odié a Malfoy, porque no tenía ni una pista de porqué me había besado. Los últimos encuentros que tuve con Malfoy antes de ese, podía deducir que eran por simple odio mutuo o competencia académica, pero cuando me besó… no pude ni pensar en una explicación para mí misma.

No podía cerrar mis ojos, por mucho que quisiera. Demasiados recuerdos invadían mi mente, y aunque estuviera cansada, mis ojos no cedían. Estaba tan calmado que podía escuchar mi respiración, las aves del otro lado de la ventana… Estaba tan pacífico, pero algo faltaba. Sentía que una pieza del rompecabezas estaba perdida, y que no sabía como encontrarla.

El abrir y cerrar de una puerta me despertó de mi hipnotización. Levanté mi cabeza de la posa brazos del sofá para poder ver a Malfoy bajar de las escaleras a la sala. Después de bajar el último escalón, se dio cuenta que yo estaba acostaba sobre el sofá. Se quedó allí, mirándome fijamente, por unos segundos antes de empezar a avanzar de nuevo. Repentinamente, volví a sentirme cohibida debajo de sus ojos.

A pesar que su mirada conectada con la mía me hacía sentir desnuda, no me dejé apartar mis ojos mientras él caminaba hacia delante de la chimenea. Estudié cada uno de sus movimientos. Primero, me dio la espalda, para después sentarse en un espacio que mis libros no habían ocupado. Segundo, como este espacio estaba tan cerca del sofá, Malfoy apoyó su espalda en dicho mueble, su nuca a centímetros de mi rostro. No sabía porqué había bajado de su habitación para sentarse en el duro suelo de la sala común y apoyar su espalda en el sofá; pero sabía que él tenía el mismo problema que yo: no podía dormir.

No necesitaba escuchar sus razones, porque no quería compartir las mías. Sólo nos quedamos así, en un silencio que, por primera vez, no fue incómodo. Malfoy y yo estábamos tan acostumbrados a lanzarnos insultos que cuando nos quedábamos callados era como si no fuéramos nosotros mismos. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente. El silencio era más necesario que las palabras. Y el silencio me gustaba. Al igual que su fino y casi transparente cabello.

Merlín, era tan rubio que se podían hacer pasar por canas. Pero las canas no eran tan brillantes o sedosas como el cabello platinado de Malfoy. Por lo menos no las de los abuelos Weasley y Granger. El cabello de Malfoy era… bien cuidado, sedoso, con una gracia que sería difícil de alcanzar para cualquier persona menos él. El cabello que tenía adelante le daba un aire de elegancia que pocos podían imitar. Era como si hubiese nacido con esa cualidad.

Me dieron ganas de tocar los mechones cortos y desordenados que estaban en su nuca. Aunque seguía viéndose bien, uno podía deducir que se había dado varias vueltas en la almohada.

Y lo último que registré fue mi mano estirándose para rozar el mechón que estaba más cerca de mi cara, porque al segundo siguiente tenía mis dedos metidos en su cabellera. Merlín, ¡era más suave que la mía! ¿Cómo diablos lo hacía para mantener su cabello tan perfecto? Bueno, debía ser algo bastante eficiente, porque seguramente no era la única que había anhelado tocar su cabello.

¿Anhelado a tocar su cabello? Sí. Porque el hecho que éramos enemigos no me prohibía a anhelar a tocar su cabello.

Merlín, era tan _sedoso_.

Malfoy movió su cabeza ligeramente, y por un momento volví a la realidad y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora me encontraba sentada sobre el sofá, con mis manos sobre el cabello de mi peor enemigo. ¿Alguna excusa válida? No lo creo. Pero a Malfoy no parecía importarle el hecho que estaba masajeando su cabeza. De hecho, era bastante relajante para mis dedos cansados. Su cabello era tan liso y ordenado que no tenía ni un nudo, cosa que el mío no podría alcanzar ni con la poción más poderosa para tratamiento de cabello.

De hecho, parecía que Malfoy también lo estaba disfrutando, porque inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, dándome más acceso a la parte de atrás de su nuca. Los cabellos de atrás eran más cortos que los de adelante, y también más suaves. Su cabello era tan liso que no tenía ni un remolino. Era perfecto.

La siguiente cosa que hice me sorprendió demasiado. Dejé su cabello en paz y mis manos se fueron a sus hombros, indicándole que se levantara del suelo y se sentara al lado mío en el sofá. No sabía qué era lo que me hacía hacer todo esto, pero no quería enterarme ahora. Se sentía correcto. Me sentía completa.

Esta vez estaba viendo su rostro. Se veía cansado, con unos cuantos mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos grises. Levanté mi mano y moví los mechones de caían sobre su rostro hacia un lado, repasando el contorno de su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos. Él seguía mirándome fijamente como lo había hecho hacía unos momentos atrás, sin pestañar, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Pero la verdad era que yo era la que estaba hipnotizada con sus ojos. No sé. Cada vez que me encontraba con ellos me hundía en la profundidad de sus iris.

Apenas pude sentir cuando él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, y ambos caímos sobre el sofá, él sujetándome mientras yo le daba la espalda, con mi mano aún tocando su cabellera. Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo la respiración de Malfoy en mi espalda, mis piernas enredadas con las suyas, y finalmente me dormí.

Lo primero que vi cuando abrí mis ojos fue el escudo de Hogwarts. Pestañeé unas cuantas veces, acostumbrándome a la luz ¿Dónde estaba? Miré a mí alrededor, y me encontré con todos mis libros esparcidos por el suelo de la sala común, al igual que mis pergaminos y plumas. Lo segundo, fue un terrible dolor en mi espalda, y de la incómoda posición en la que estaba. Mi brazo derecho estaba estirado, saliendo del sofá –sí, estaba durmiendo en un sofá-, mientras que es izquierdo estaba sobre mi cabeza, tocando algo.

Y ahora todo volvió a mi mente.

Oh, no, hiperventilación, hiperventilación…

Mi mano izquierda estaba enredada en el cabello de Scorpius Malfoy. Sus brazos estaban rodeando mi cintura, sujetándome cerca de él, sin dejarme ir. Su respiración me llegaba al cuello, y me daba cosquillas mientras toda mi espalda subía de temperatura. Mis piernas y las suyas estaban hechas un nudo difícil de deshacer, y sentía más frío que se costumbre.

Pues claro, dormiste abrazada a alguien que no era tu novio y a ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió ir a buscar una manta.

Me levanté lentamente, rascándome mis ojos con una mano mientras la otra estaba tocando el estómago de Malfoy. Sus brazos habían caído de mi cintura a mis piernas, dormidos, con sus palmas mirando hacia arriba. Sus dedos eran flacuchos y finos, como su rostro. Perf…

El movimiento de su índice me indicó que él también se había despertado. Lentamente, sus brazos se levantaron de mis piernas y su torso se encontró al mismo nivel que el mío. Él también se sentó en el sofá, tratando de buscar mi mirada, pero yo lo evitaba. Después de haberse pasado varios momentos tratando de llamar mi atención, tomó mi cara en sus dos manos y no tuve otra opción más que mirar en sus ojos. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su fragancia sobre mí. Era helado. Refrescante. Sus ojos no se separaban de los míos, y lentamente se acercaba más y más…

-No –interrumpí, moviendo mi cabeza hacia un lado.

Malfoy aún no soltaba mi rostro, podía sentir que el suyo seguía tan cerca como antes. Lo pude confirmar cuando volví a mirarlo, encontrándome con algo que nunca antes había visto en su expresión.

Anhelo, súplica, tentación…

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos, podía sentir su aliento en mi boca. Sólo un poco más e iba a besarlo…

-No puedo –me aparté nuevamente.

Él soltó mi rostro, dándome a entender que no estaba satisfecho con mi reacción.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó, _molesto_.

-Porque estoy en una relación –respondí, acordándome de Ray por primera vez desde ayer.

¡Y el premio a la novia de año va a Rose Weasley, por año consecutivo!

En serio, estaba demasiado ocupada con mis deberes como para acordarme que tenía un novio. En mi diccionario, los estudios eran mi prioridad, recuerden eso.

Malfoy lanzó un bufido, indignado con mi respuesta. Pues claro, era la primera vez que alguien le rechazaba.

Y estaba feliz de ser la primera persona.

Se alejó de mí lentamente, levantándose del sofá y dándome la espalda. Estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos, leyendo sus pensamientos con la manera que su cuerpo decía. De hecho, era la primera vez que me fijaba en su cuerpo, por así decirlo: sus hombros eran anchos, al igual que su espalda. Era delgado, seguro que más que yo, y sus brazos tenían los músculos algo enfatizados…

¡Estudié algo de anatomía humana y qué!

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente al sacudir mi cabeza, mientras también trataba de hacer que mi cara volviera a su color normal: estaba roja. Malfoy se dio vuelta, y estaba lista para cualquier insulto que me iba a decir, o cualquier frase. Estaba lista para todo, menos para lo que dijo:

-Singh te está engañando.

Esperen.

¿Qué?

-Singh te está engañando –repitió al ver mi expresión.

Aunque no había ningún espejo donde me podía mirar, sabía cómo me veía. Mi rostro demostraba lo chocada y confundía que estaba. Sus palabras…no cabían en mi cabeza. Es decir, ¿Ray engañándome? Eso era imposible, el chico me quería como el calamar gigante a sus tentáculos. Era…imposible.

Malfoy, por el otro lado, tenía la suficiente inteligencia para pensar en una mentira como esa.

-Estás mintiendo –acusé, levantándome abruptamente.

-Que no.

-Malfoy…

-¿Porqué no me creerías? –preguntó subiendo el tono de su voz.

¿Qué por qué no le creería? Estaba hablando con mi peor enemigo, claro. Iba a creer cada palabra que saldría de su boca.

-Cállate, Malfoy, ¡no sabes de lo que estás hablando! –me defendí.

Malfoy frunció su entrecejo, creando una pequeña línea en su frente. Algunos cuantos cabellos más cayeron sobre su rostro, aunque no eran suficientes para cubrir su expresión de desconcierto.

-Lo que sea, Weasley –dijo después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio-. Pero no quiero que vengas a mi sala común llorando y diciendo lo infiel que es Singh.

Disculpa mi ignorancia, ¿pero de qué _mierda_ estaba hablando?

Al terminar de decir dicha frase, Malfoy se dio media vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras a su cuarto. Yo me quedé parada en el mismo lugar por, mmm.....… ¿cinco minutos? No lo sé, pero se sintió como una eternidad. No todos los días alguien te decía que tu novio te estaba engañando, ¿verdad?

Agh. Malfoy era una cabeza de escoba.

* * *

**Gracias a Laila Potter M.D por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y mejorar esta historia. Su trabajo es increíble y le agradezco por corregir mi historia. Vayan a su profile a leer sus historias! Y también a Amanda , mi prima, la otra dueña de esta cuenta :P**

**Las palabrotas las saqué del video "Wizard Swears", la idea y -lamentablemente- los muñecos le pertenecen a Neil Cicierega.**

**Sí, les dije que me iba a demorar en subir otro capítulo más! Lamento no haber respondido ninguno de sus reviews, no he tenido tiempo. Ojalá que este capítulo les guste :) Cada vez se pone mejor y mejor. No sé cuándo subiré de nuevo, puede que me tome meses en hacerlo. Los quiero.  
**

_**Juro solemnemente que pondré un review en cada fic que lea, sin excepciones, para seguir alegrándole el día al escritor/a**_

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	30. TRUTH

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos:** Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

* * *

**_Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose_**

**TRUTH**

Lo único bueno de hoy era que no tenía clases en la primera hora, por lo que me podía levantar más tarde que en los otros días. Podría evadir a Ray por unas cuantas horas más, hasta el almuerzo, si era posible. No teníamos clases juntos en los periodos entre la primera clase y almuerzo, dándonos sólo tiempo para encontrarnos en los pasillos desalojados del castillo.

Me pasé el resto de mi hora libre metida en el baño de mi cuarto, sentada debajo de mi ducha, reflexionando. Estaba consciente de toda el agua que estaba gastando, pero necesitaba sentir el chorro de la ducha caer por mi espalda mientras miles de pensamientos se deslizaban por mi mente. Por primera vez, desde ayer, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

De lo que había hecho de verdad.

Había dormido con Scorpius Malfoy en el sofá de nuestra sala común, con sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura, mi mano enredada en su sedoso cabello, su respiración en mi cuello…

-Mierda… -cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, mientras el agua golpeaba mi nuca.

¿Cómo era que cada vez que estaba con Malfoy siempre sentía algo así? ¿Qué me acordaba de cada una de las palabras que él me había dicho en estos últimos meses? ¿Nuestras últimas conversaciones –o insultos-?

¿Cómo era que me podía acordar de mi regalo de cumpleaños tan _explícitamente_, pero no me podía acordar de la última vez que mi verdadero _novio_ me besó?

Diablos.

Piensa, Rose, _piensa_.

Seguramente era porque estaba acostumbrada a tener a Ray cerca de mí, y mi mente ya se había ordenado para tenerlo presentemente en mis pensamientos. Con Malfoy era diferente. Ya saben lo que dicen, mantén a tus amigos cerca, mantén a tus enemigos _más_ cerca…

Y por eso, ahora mismo podía imaginarme que Ray estaba sentado conmigo en la ducha, el agua cayendo en su cara.

Pero la única imagen que me venía era la de Malfoy acercándose a mi cara, _suplicando_ por mi permiso para cerrar el espacio entre nosotros.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, _mierda_.

Después de terminar mi larga ducha, me fui a las cocinas a buscar algo para comer, y después me dirigí a Encantamientos. Al entrar a la sala, Albus ya estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de la primera fila, con su mochila sobre la silla al lado de la suya, reservando el espacio para mí. Algunos de los alumnos también habían llegado más temprano, pero la mitad del salón aún estaba vacío.

Tomé el asiento al lado de mi primo, quien sonrió al verme.

-Buenos días –saludó.

Buenos días para ti, quise responder, pero no estaba en las condiciones o en el lugar apropiado para hablar acerca de mi mañana.

-Hola –dije, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la mesa. El estrés de todos los deberes que hice ayer ya me estaba llegando, sin mencionar la mañana peculiar que había tenido.

Ah, y lo mejor era que Malfoy también tenía Encantamientos conmigo.

Aleluya.

Odiaba cuando tenía que estar presente en la escena por una razón obvia. No podía echarlo de mi mente, porque era obvio que él tenía una buena excusa para estar ahí. Para mi mala suerte, teníamos varias clases juntos, al igual que periodos libres, ya que tomamos casi los mismos cursos. Después de haber quedado en tregua, ya no me molestaba tanto, pero ahora que volvimos a nuestra antigua condición… era peor que tener una mandrágora metida por donde no debería estar.

Aunque, como de costumbre, estaba sentado en la última fila de asientos, podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi nuca.

-Bienvenidos, clase –dijo la profesora Sprout, cerrando la puerta del salón después que ella entrara.

Después de que tío Neville hubiera sido contratado como profesor de Herbología, y Flitwick tomara el puesto de profesor de Transformaciones mientras McGonagall se hizo directora, Sprout se había quedado en Hogwarts, tomando el puesto vacante de profesora de Encantamientos. Y cuando Flitwick tomó el puesto de director y Carmichael llegó, ella se convirtió en sub-directora de la escuela. Decían que McGonagall era estricta, y, por suerte, Sprout no lo era tanto.

-Hoy tendrán tiempo para practicar los encantamientos que aprendieron la semana pasada, ya que mañana tendrán una evaluación basada en ellos. ¡Manos a la obra!

Al terminar Encantamientos, me dirigí a mi siguiente clase: Pociones. Después de terminar mi poción cicatrizante, acompañé a Albus a la sala común de Gryffindor a buscar algo, lista para encarar a Ray por primera vez desde la última vez que nos vimos.

No pude evitar sentir un gran peso sobre mi pecho al verlo dirigirse hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, sabiendo que tan sólo en la mañana yo estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Malfoy, mi mano tocando su cabello, nuestros rostros a centímetros…

Rose, estás en zona de peligro.

Ray me besó la mejilla descuidadamente, como si no estuviera mostrando ninguna de los sentimientos que ha estado sintiendo por mí desde que volvimos a salir. Fruncí mi ceño ante tal acto, pero desapareció de mi mente al momento que él me rodeó con sus brazos y ambos salimos de la sala común, yendo al Gran Salón.

Entrábamos al Gran Salón todos los días son las manos entrelazadas, sin que a nadie le importara; sin embargo, a todos les parecía curioso que mis dedos estuvieran tocando los suyos cuando entramos hoy. Nos miraban –o mejor dicho, me miraban- raro, como si supieran algo que yo no sabía…

_-Singh te está engañando._

Las palabras de Malfoy no podían salir de mi mente, pero traté de ignorarlas lo mejor que pude mientras Ray y yo nos sentábamos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando agarré el puré de papas, ya todo el mundo había vuelto a su propia vida, ya que nadie nos estaba mandando miradas raras. Tal vez pensaron que Ray y yo habíamos hecho algo que era mentira, o puede que sea un rumor que algún chismoso haya esparcido.

Mis ojos se dirigieron automáticamente al lugar donde Martha y el resto de las chicas de mi casa se estaban sentando. Todas tenían sus cabezas juntas, hablando en susurros. Alguna que otra levantaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, asegurándose que nadie las escuchaba. Cuando la querida ex novia de mi primo levantó la suya, su mirada se conectó con la mía, y una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó Ray antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa en contra de la sonrisa de Martha.

Me fijé en él por unos momentos. Sus manos estaban sujetando los cubiertos, como si se hubiesen congelado en medio del proceso de llevar comida a su boca. Me estaba mirando de lado, con la ceja levemente arqueada, como si quisiera mostrar una preocupación que no sentía.

-_¿Porqué no me creerías?_ –repitió la voz de Malfoy en mi imaginación.

Estaba alucinando cosas.

Mierda.

El resto de la semana se volvió un infierno. Y se preguntarán porqué un infierno, pues porque malfoy volvió a su antigua actitud de chico pesado conmigo. Bienvenido de vuelta, hurón, pensé.

-Hey, Weasley.

Maldito…

-Weasley, tu cabeza me está molestando.

Maldito hijo de…

-Wealsey-

-¿Algún problema, Señor Malfoy?

Maldito hijo de Banshee.

-Ninguno, profesor, siga con la lección de hoy.

Argh.

Rose-0 Malfoy-1

¿Es que no se daba cuenta que cada vez que me trataba así…me hacía sentir peor? ¿Me hacía sentir obsoleta, inferior?

Comparando lo que sentía cuando Malfoy empezó a insultarme en Cuarto Año a lo que sentía ahora… vaya, que ha cambiado. Al principio, sus palabras eran como una mosca volando alrededor mío, molestando cada momento, pero sin ser tan dolorosas. Después, lentamente, empezaron a adoptar un nuevo significado, hasta que cada vez que me llamaba con uno de sus apodos, mi pecho sentía una presión y…dolía. Me dolía.

Estúpido Malfoy y sus estúpidas palabras.

No entendía porqué me afectaban tanto. Es decir, tenía un novio que había querido volver conmigo después de darse cuenta de lo idiota que era. También tenía la mejor familia de la comunidad mágica, excelente rendimiento académico, el mundo me adoraba… Pero las crudas palabras de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy podían derrumbar mi mundo como el viento lo hacía con un castillo de naipes.

De hecho, no entendía porqué me preocupaba tanto de las palabras del heredero de la familia que el abuelo Arthur más odiaba. Sí, teníamos competencia en todo, pero sus palabras no debían afectar mi rendimiento en todo.

Mi mente protestó por el resto de la semana, mientras los insultos de Malfoy iban de mal en peor.

-Fuera de mi camino, comadreja.

-¿Te miraste en esta mañana? Te ves horrible.

-Hey, Weasley, tu presencia me molesta.

-Nerd.

-Cabeza de escoba

-Moco de dragón.

Etc.

Y al mediodía del sábado, ya me sentía como un trapo botado en el suelo, escurrido por todas partes, sin tener la oportunidad de lavarse. A esta hora misma, me estaba dirigiendo al estadio de Quidditch con el resto de la escuela; Hufflepuff y Slytherin tenían un partido hoy, y el ganador iba a jugar contra nosotros en tres semanas más.

Me aseguré que Albus estaba apoyando a Hufflepuff conmigo, ya que los dos queríamos ver a Slytherin terminar en el último puesto. ¿Y dónde estaba la presencia de Ray? No sabía. No lo había visto en el Gran Salón, y sus compañeros dijeron que seguramente él se había levantado más temprano que de lo común.

Ah, estos chicos de hoy en día…

Al llegar a las gradas, Albus y yo nos sentamos bastante lejos del resto de los chicos de nuestro año. Desde mi famosa pelea con Martha, Al se ha asegurado que yo tuviera mínima interacción con las chicas de mi casa, por si la misma escena se repetía de nuevo. Aunque ellas no dejaban de lanzarnos miradas que transmitían más que simple curiosidad, las ignoré olímpicamente y me fijé en el partido.

Malfoy estaba saludando al capitán de Hufflepuff, como se hacía en cada partido antes de empezar. Sabiendo el preámbulo de Quidditch, podía suponer que Madame Hooch les había dado el discurso del juego limpio y seguro. Pamplinas. Quidditch era todo menos un juego limpio y seguro (nótese que ha habido varias muertes en este juego).

Cuando Hooch lanzó la quaffle al aire, las gradas estallaron en gritos mientras las casas respectivas apoyaban a sus equipos. Era gracioso cómo el espíritu y la pasión por el Quidditch nunca desaparecía, como si cada partido fuese el primero que hubiera en la existencia de los magos. No pude evitar gritar una o dos cosas a favor de Hufflepuff, pero mis ojos me traicionaron al dirigirse al guardián de Slytherin.

Como siempre, Malfoy llevaba su fachada de elegancia sobre su escoba, como si hubiese nacido volando. Sus ojos (o por lo menos lo que podía ver desde donde estaba sentada) estaban hipnotizados con la quaffle, sin perderla de vista ni por un segundo. Una que otra vez se paseaba por su área en el aire, de acuerdo con el movimiento de la quaffle. Malfoy era un buen jugador, muy bueno.

_-Singh te está engañando._

Diablos.

No podía evitar estar más cansada, y el tiempo no me ayudaba a mejorar mis ánimos. El cielo siempre estaba nublado, con la amenaza de lluvia y/o nieve. No lo sé, Trelawney aún no nos había dado el pronóstico para la semana siguiente. Lo único que me hacía seguir funcionando era el paseo de Hogsmeade que íbamos a tener este fin de semana.

Aunque esta semana había sido tan molestosa como la última, la idea de pasar un día completo con mi novio, sin interrupciones, levantaba mi entusiasmo. Últimamente, no nos hemos estado viendo muy seguido por horarios y deberes, y las pocas veces que lo veía era cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, y una que otra escapada nocturna a las cocinas.

Ray parecía bastante afectado por la falta de mi presencia a su lado. Apenas conversábamos, y el ambiente se volvía incómodo cuando terminábamos de conversar acerca de algo. Él siempre era muy entusiasta y extrovertido, pensando en nuevos tópicos que podíamos hablar; pero en estos últimos días, su silencio me molestaba más que su voz cuando me mareaba por tanta conversación. Era como si algo hubiese cambiado con él, ya que miraba el reloj constantemente, y cuando se despedía, sólo me besaba en la mejilla.

Ahora mismo empezaba a notar que cuando hablábamos era yo la que decía más cosas que él. Nuestras conversaciones ni siquiera eran conversaciones, era como si fuera un interrogatorio de "cómo estás", "bien, gracias, y tú", y "yo también"… Merlín, hablábamos más acerca de nuestros deberes que de nuestras propias vidas.

Traté de ignorar la ausencia del entusiasmo de Ray cada vez que estábamos juntos, como si nada estuviera pasando. Pues verán, yo también me he estado sintiendo cajoneada estos últimos días, y estaba segura que no era por el cambio del clima. Debía pretender que nada extraño pasaba en mi vida para poder seguir andando con la cabeza en alto. Debía esconder mis confusiones y dudas de Albus y Victoire, para que ellos no se preocuparan por mí. Uno estaba demasiado ocupado desnudando con la vista a la cazadora de Ravenclaw, mientras la otra estaba demasiado ocupada con su matrimonio.

¿Y quién me escuchaba, entonces?

Nadie.

Ahora mismo estaba metida entre los estantes de la biblioteca, en un jueves lluvioso. Mi ensayo para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba tomando toda mi tarde, no que me molestaba, pero no me dejaba tiempo para preocuparme en otras cosas. Mis materiales estaban desparramados por toda la mesa, sin dejar espacio para nadie. Por suerte, dicha mesa se encontraba entre dos estantes llenos de libros, en la parte más cercana a la Sección Prohibida, donde casi nadie iba.

Personalmente, pensaba que esta zona de la biblioteca era más calmada que las salas de estudio, o la sección donde se encontraban los libros más necesitados por los alumnos. Aquí, cerca de la Sección Prohibida, la variedad no era mucha, pero se encontraban los libros necesarios con la información necesaria. Ahora mismo me encontraba buscando información acerca de las maldiciones más potentes en el libro de "_Las Maldiciones Más Famosas de Los Últimos Siglos_" Como ya sabía, las maldiciones imperdonables no se encontraban allí, ya que, como el nombre lo decía, eran imperdonables y no tenían acceso al público. Por algo se encontraban en la Sección Prohibida.

A pesar que el libro tenía una gran variedad de maldiciones, no eran las que yo estaba buscando. Lo puse de nuevo en el espacio donde lo encontraba, y empecé a buscar diferentes volúmenes con la vista. Diablos, no había ningún otro que estuviera a mi alcance ¿Para qué me servía ser tan alta si no alcanzaba las repisas que estaba más arriba? Me pregunto cómo lo hacía mamá, quien, hasta este día, era una cabeza más baja que yo…

¡Bingo! Encontré el libro perfecto: "_Más de Mil Maldiciones, Sus Orígenes y Usos En Los Últimos Tiempos_" La tapa se veía usada, cosa que demostraba que el libro había sido eficiente en las últimas décadas. Digo décadas porque el libro parecía ser de los tiempos de mis padres, es decir, hace más de millones de años. Vale, estoy mintiendo, fue hace 25 años.

Estiré mi brazo hasta el punto que podía sentir mis huesos quebrándose, al igual que los dedos de mis pies. Apoye mí otra mano en una de las repisas que estaba a una altura decente, para poder levantarme más del suelo. Al momento que los pómulos de mis dedos tocaron la tapa del libro, este empezó a moverse para atrás. Estiré más mi brazo, tratando de alcanzar el libro nuevamente, pero este sólo le iba alejando más y más de mi mano, hasta que se cayó del estante por el otro lado.

-Mierda… -dije entre dientes, volviendo a plantar mis pies en el suelo, pero me detuve al darme cuenta que no oí ningún bulto caer al suelo.

Con la curiosidad escrita por todo mi rostro, aventuré mi mano entre los libros, separándolos, para ver el otro lado del estante. Bajé mi cabeza hasta en nivel donde sólo mis ojos se podían ver por el otro lado, encontrándome con un par de manos que sujetaban el mismísimo libro que yo pensaba en usar. Fruncí mi cenio, maldiciendo mi suerte.

Lo que me hizo maldecirla más fue la cabellera rubia platinada que se daba vuelta y se iba a sentar en la mesa. Mi suerte no podía ser mejor, ¿eh? Karma, karma, karma…

Lanzando un bufido, y con paso determinado, caminé de un lado de la estantería al otro, encontrándome con Scorpius Malfoy y el libro que yo necesitaba en sus manos. Me crucé de brazos al darme cuenta que no me prestaba atención, y lancé otro bufido después de unos momentos. Malfoy levantó su rostro y se encontró con el mío.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con tono irritado.

Oh, él iba a saber quién estaba irritada aquí…

-Ese es mi libro –dije sin más preámbulos.

Malfoy, siendo el idiota que era, alzó su ceja aburridamente y miró la tapa del libro.

-No tiene tu nombre, comadreja –anunció.

Cómo lo…

-Pues yo lo vi primero –me acerqué, lista para quitarle el libro de sus manos, pero él fue más rápido y lo escondió detrás de su espalda-. Deja de actuar tan infantil…

-Ha, tú deberías tomar tu propio consejo, Weasley.

-Malfoy, dame el libro ya –dije con tono amenazante al mismo tiempo que él se había levantado de su silla.

-¿O qué, Weasley? –preguntó- ¿Me acusarás a tus padres? ¿Me harás ir a Azkaban?

Esperen.

¿Qué?

¿Este era el mismo Malfoy que, en vez de inventar sus propias amenazas, me decía que mi cabeza interrumpía su vista? ¿Desde cuándo que nuestras familias, o estatus, habían sido parte de nuestras discusiones?

Ah, sí, desde que él me llamó sangre-sucia, pero eso fue sólo una vez. Sin embargo, decidí seguirle el juego.

-Sí, te mandaré a Azkaban –respondí, y por primera vez me fijé en las ojeras que tenía en su rostro.

Pues claro, si después de haber ganado contra Hufflepuff la semana pasada, Malfoy se había pasado casi todas las tardes entrenando cuando mi equipo no estaba usando el estadio. Generalmente entrenaban después de la cena, hasta incluso después del toque de queda, ya que Malfoy podía aprovecharse de su título de Premio Anual y de capitán de Slytherin para usar el estadio en horas inadecuadas. Bastante astuto, me atrevo a decir, pero innecesario, porque Gryffindor iba a ganar el próximo partido.

-Cómo sea –dijo, volviendo a sentarse.

Mi temperatura estaba incrementando al verlo volver abrir el libro, ignorándome completamente. A mí no me importaba que la gente no me prestara atención; de hecho, después de haber crecido en una familia gigantesca estaba más que acostumbrada cuando mis primos tomaban la atención de los adultos. Pero con Malfoy…

Sin pensar en mis acciones, cerré el libro para que Malfoy no siguiera leyendo. Vaya, sí que estaba actuando infantilmente, pero él no tenía derecho a insultarme por todos estos días y tener la idea de empezar a ignorarme en este mismo momento. No, no. Porque nadie le hacía eso a Rose Weasley. Nadie, y menos Scorpius Malfoy.

Al ver mi acto, levantó su ceja nuevamente, con una pizca de sorpresa en sus ojos. Sí, finalmente me estaba prestando atención. Crucé mis brazos, con una sonrisa triunfante jugando en mis labios. Me encantaban esos momentos donde me sentía superior a Malfoy… eran tan…

-¿Qué _mierda_ quieres, Weasley?

-Quiero mi libro de vuelta –respondí rápidamente, pero no tan rápido cómo para sonar desesperada.

Malfoy suspiró, con una expresión cansada, y por un momento me sentí como si fuera la matona de la escuela y lo estuviera intimidando. Pero, por supuesto, eso era sólo parte de mi imaginación, porque _él_ era el que tenía más poder en la vida social de Hogwarts. _Él_ era el más popular.

Y, por primera vez, me di cuenta de lo inestable que era nuestra relación. Teníamos nuestros momentos civilizados, como nuestros primero años en Hogwarts, y momentos donde sólo quería descabellar su cabeza, como ahora. Malfoy me hacía sentir… tantas cosas que era difícil explicarlas. Era una clase de odio que nunca antes había sentido por nadie más ¿Y porqué odio? Porque no sabía de ninguna otra palabra para explicar cómo me sentía cada vez que él estaba en el mismo lugar que yo.

-Jódete, no tiene tu nombre.

Estaba perdiendo mi paciencia, si es que ya no la había perdido. Tuve que tomar varias cantidades de aire para calmar mis impulsos. Sólo quería alargar mis brazos y…

_¡Ding, ding! ¡Peligro, peligro!_

Finalmente apoyé mis dos manos sobre la mesa y lo miré fijamente. Sus ojos se veían cansados, y habían perdido un poco de ese brillo que los hacían ver más plateados que grises. Las manos de Malfoy aún estaban sujetando el libro, como si fuera de su propiedad. Despreciaba cuando hacía ese movimiento con su cabello, que lo hacía ver tan casualmente elegante y atractivo.

Mierda, mierda, _mierda_.

-Dame el libro _ahora_.

Malfoy me miró por unos momentos, escaneándome, _cohibiéndome_, antes de hablar.

-No.

Vale. Me rindo. Voy a tener que usar mi última fuente.

-Mira, Malfoy –empecé, entrelazando los dedos de mis manos para que no hacer algo descontrolado-, yo necesito el libro tanto como tú lo necesitas. Pero aquí está la cosa: yo lo vi, y traté de sacar del estante primero. Me disgustas tanto como tú me odias, y ahora no tengo ni las ganas ni el humor para discutir contigo, entonces hazme el favor de pasármelo para saltarnos toda la acción.

Estaba lista para cualquier clase de contraataque. Esperaba algo como "Vete a joder a tu novio, Weasley" o "Vales mierda, comadreja", pero nunca pensé que iba a escuchar lo que salió de la boca de Malfoy.

-Yo no te odio, Weasley.

La expresión de Malfoy era una de las que nunca había visto. Era una mezcla entre confusión, confesión, desconcierto, duda… en otras palabras, su rostro era un maldito signo de interrogación parlante. Merlín, había sacado su máscara nuevamente, había visto al antiguo Malfoy de nuevo ¿Por qué era que siempre pasaba cuando estábamos en situaciones como estas?

Y con eso, me dejó parada, sola, en la biblioteca. Pasó al lado mío como una brisa casi difícil de sentir, llevándose consigo el libro.

Mierda.

-_Yo no te odio, Weasley._

_Mierda._

Para mi suerte (eso creo), el sábado llegó más rápido que de lo común.

Me desperté más temprano que en los días de semana, para poder verme bien por una sola vez en toda mi vida. Aunque ya tenía novio, debía sorprenderlo con mi apariencia de vez en cuando, ¿no? Y la última vez que lo sorprendí con mi apariencia fue hace… desde la boda de Victoire y Teddy. El mismo día –o noche- cuando terminamos. Pero eso no significaba que ahora, que volvía a arreglarme especialmente para una ocasión, pasaría lo mismo.

Estaba segura que mis sentimientos por Ray eran iguales a los que sentía cuando empezamos a salir en el verano antes de Quinto Año. Es decir, aún dejaba que me besara en público, y a él no le molestaba mi obsesión con la escuela, la mayoría de las veces. Aunque estos últimos días han sido diferentes, pero eso sería porque estábamos en nuestro último año de escuela y debíamos esforzarnos al máximo, ¿no?

_¿¡No!?_

Después de tomar una _muy_ necesitada ducha (anoche estaba demasiado cansada, después del entrenamiento de Quidditch), salí del baño con mi atuendo puesto. Llevaba una falda que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, con medias abajo y mis famosas botas de dragón, mientras que en la parte de arriba llevaba mi sweater azul, con mi bufanda Gryffindor. Me miré en el espejo, con mi estuche de maquillaje en una mano y mi cepillo en la otra. Aunque casi nunca usaba más que delineador y lápiz labial para que mis labios no se secaran, no tenía ni una sola idea de cómo usar el resto de mi maquillaje.

Necesitaba la ayuda de Lily.

Sin vacilar, agarré todos mis productos cosméticos y salí de mi sala común, con mis pasos llevándome a la torre Gryffindor. Cuando llegué a la habitación que Lily compartía con el resto de las de Quinto curso, me dirigí a su cama, lista para despertarla. Para mi suerte, Lily no dormía como tronco y tenía sueño liviano, por lo que al sentir mi mano sobre su hombro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se fijaron en mí.

-Necesito ayuda –dije, señalando mi estuche de maquillaje.

El rostro de Lily se iluminó de una manera que pensaba que iba a crear un nuevo sol. Como si hubiese estado despierta por más de media hora, ella se sentó sobre su cama, haciendo un ademán para que yo hiciera lo mismo. La imité, y, antes que lo supiera, ella ya estaba asaltando mis cosméticos.

-Veamos, veamos –se decía a sí misma. Seguramente estaba delirando, como siempre.- Yo me iría con los tonos de tierra, pero como estás usando algo azul… ¡Ah, perfecto! –alzó mi pequeño set de sombras para los párpados, mirándolo orgullosa-. No te preocupes, Rosie, déjalo todo en mis manos.

Estaba más que agradecida ya que cuando Lily decía esas palabras, podía confiarlas. Ella siempre había sido la más femenina de las dos, cosa irónica, ya que ella fue la que creció con dos hermanos mayores que sólo se dedicaban a tratar de inculcar sus costumbres masculinas en ella. Al parecer, fui yo la que al final terminó adoptando esas costumbres. Pues ustedes verán, Lily era la flor delicada, femenina, esbelta, mientras que yo era la flor llena de espinas, energética, con ganas de ensuciarme con barro en vez de aprender a pintarme las uñas a la francesa. Si sabía algo acerca de esas cosas, era porque Lily y Victoire se habían preocupado de desarrollar mi lado femenino.

Lily me ordenó que cerrara mis ojos, y le hice caso, sintiendo el pulpa de su dedo pintar suavemente mi párpado.

-Primero una base de un color parecido al de su piel –dijo, completamente dedicando su tiempo a maquillar mis párpados perfectamente.

Esto me daba un sentimiento de deja vu. Lo relajante que era cuando alguien se preocupaba de arreglarte, de hacerte ver preciosa para esa persona que te estaba esperando…

-¿Lily?

-¿Sí? –respondió mi prima con una pregunta.

-¿Qué piensas acerca de Alice Peakes?

Lily sólo rió para sus adentros.

Después de veinte minutos, Lily agarró su espejo pequeño y lo puso en frente de mi rostro. Wow. Mis párpados estaban delineados con un azul que combinaba perfectamente con mi sweater, mis pestañas llevaban rimel, y mis labios estaban brillantes, con sabor a frutilla. Me veía mejor de lo que me había visto en meses. Lo que el maquillaje podía hacer…

-Mi obra de arte –dijo con tono arrogante.

-Sí, como sea, gracias, Lily –la abracé cuidadosamente, para no pasar a llevar mi brillo labial en su cabello o nada por el estilo.

Miré el reloj, y marcaba las 10:30 AM. En una hora más estaría caminando por Hogsmeade, con mi mano entrelazada con la de Ray ¡No podía esperar! Por primera vez en mi vida quería saltar en los brazos de mi novio y besarlo locamente en medio de la escuela. Nah, estaba exagerando demasiado. Pero no podía negar que anhelaba pasar el día con él.

El resto de las compañeras de Lily ya habían bajado a la sala común, por lo que esperé a que mi prima estuviera lista para que las dos pudiéramos bajar juntas. Cuando ya estaba lista, salimos de su habitación, yendo a la sala común al bajar las escaleras. Algunos alumnos de los otros años estaban sentados en los sofás, cómodos, despertando después de una larga noche de sueño.

Albus estaba junto con sus amigos, conversando a un lado de la sala común. Oliver Jr bajó por las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos y se dirigió a ellos. Al parecer, le preguntó algo a Albus, ya que el negó con su cabeza, siguiendo al chico con su mirada esmeralda. Wood siguió buscando algo con su mirada, pero después de varios intentos de encontrar lo que buscaba, salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Sentí que Lily soltaba un respiro detrás de mí, y me di cuenta que se había estado escondiendo detrás de mi espalda.

Y todo cupo como un rompecabezas.

-¿Lily? –volví a preguntar, pero esta vez mi prima no contestó.

Asumiendo que se había cosido la boca, me di vuelta y me encontré con una Lily de rostro color escarlata y mirada tímida. Eso sólo significaba una sola cosa.

-¿Te estabas escondiendo de Ollie Jr? –pregunté sin más rodeos, y si era posible, Lily se volvió tan roja que casi ni se podía distinguir entre su piel y su cabello.

Su reacción me hizo querer estallar en risas, pero por la reputación de mi querida prima, no lo hice. La pobre tenía a Oliver Wood Jr en la cola.

-Me ha estado preguntando si podía ir a Hogsmeade con él por toda la semana –me informó-. Después de cada práctica, o cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos… No se rinde.

Ah, el amor joven…

Después de tener un ataque de carcajadas que duró por más de cinco minutos, ambas bajamos al Gran Salón. Era gracioso caminar con Lily, quien echaba vistazos a cada esquina para asegurarse que Mini-Wood no estaba en la mira. Nos sentamos solas en la mesa, desayunando en silencio. No me importaba que Ray estuviera ausente en el desayuno, ya que eso sólo hacía que me diera más ganas de pasar el resto del día con él. Albus se nos unió después de haber terminado el desayuno, y los tres bajamos a la entrada del castillo, que estaba acoplada con estudiantes.

Acordé con Ray que nos íbamos a encontrar en las Tres Escobas a la una de la tarde, por lo que paseé por el pueblo por el tiempo restante. Le echaba un vistazo a mi reloj más veces de las que debía, esperando a que la hora que tuviera que verlo llegara. Merlín, nunca antes me había sentido tan nerviosa cuando se trataba acerca de un chico. Podría ser el hecho que decidí que Ray sería un perfecto esposo, o que por lo menos íbamos a estar juntos por más años.

Porque Ray había madurado. Sí, él había madurado desde la boda de Victoire. Había mirado hacia atrás, tratado de volver conmigo y aceptado mis rechazos. Pero después de tantos meses, me di cuenta que él volvió a ser el mismo chico del que me empezó a gustar en mis primeros año de escuela. Aunque ahora mis sentimientos por él eran iguales, eso era sólo porque estaba acostumbrada a su presencia alrededor de mí, como si ya fuera parte de mi vista periférica.

Ya era la una de la tarde, y pensando que iba a llegar atrasada, salí de la tienda de QUidditch y caminé con paso apresurado a las Tres Escobas. Los otros alumnos de Hogwarts llenaban la calle principal del pueblo, invadiendo el silencio habitual de las calles. Porque Hogsmeade cambiaba cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts dominaban sus calles; se volvía más alegre, más movido.

Entré a las Tres Escobas, que estaba tan copado como las calles, y me senté en una de las mesas vacías, que estaba al final del local. Busqué a Ray con la vista, pero no lo encontré, por lo que ordené una cerveza de mantequilla, dispuesta a esperar por unos cuantos minutos más. Ray no era de esas personas que se demoraba mucho; de hecho, yo era la que generalmente se demoraba más en nuestra relación. Hmm…puede que eso sea la razón por la que quería avanzar lentamente con él…

Al ordenar mi tercera cerveza, miré mi reloj por primera vez desde que llegué al local. Eran las 2:30, y me estaba preocupando.

¿Qué pasaba si algo malo le había sucedido? ¿Me tenía una sorpresa? ¿Se le había olvidado?

Preguntas volaban alrededor de mi cabeza, mareándome. Pensando que Ray no iba a llegar en ningún otro momento, agarré mis cosas y pagué por mis bebidas, antes de salir a la calle principal. ¿Por qué era que todos me miraban de una manera tan extraña?

_-Singh te está engañando._

¡Cállate, Malfoy!

Seguí caminando por la calle principal, mirando a todos lados, buscando la cabellera negra de mi novio. Diablos, Ray no estaba aquí. Me dirigí a una de las calles secundarias, la misma calle donde estaba el cine y la _famosa_ lencería. Mis pasos me llevaron a lugares donde nunca antes había pisado, buscando el rostro de Ray entre la multitud.

-Singh te está engañando.

¡Mierda, Malfoy, cierra tu maldito hocico!

Llegué a un callejón desolado, donde sólo había unos cuantos tarros de basura, llenos de ratas. Había escuchado algo caerse y me llamó la atención, por lo que decidí acercarme, con mi varita en mi mano. Avanzaba cautelosamente, esperando a que mi vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad de dicho callejón, pensando que me iba a encontrar con un animal perdido o algo así.

-Singh te está engañando.

Lo que no pensé que me iba a encontrar fue a mi queridísimo novio acorralando a alguien en este callejón, con sus manos metidas más debajo de la cintura de la chica (porque estaba segura que la otra persona era de mi sexo), besándola con una pasión que ni siquiera había usado conmigo. Los brazos de la chica estaban alrededor de su cuello, acercándose lo más posible hacia el cuerpo de Ray, como si ambos se olvidaran que aún estaban usando ropa.

Como si ambos no se dieran cuenta que el chico en esta escena era mi novio, besando a una desconocida.

-Singh te está engañando.

* * *

**:O ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡TODAVÍA ESTOY VIVA! jajaja ¿cómo han estado todos? He echado mucho de menos esta página y recién ahora que tengo tiempo libre que puedo subir. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, y por eso he tenido que abandonar este fic por... mucho tiempo xD pero ¡hey! ¡les dije que tenía los capítulos escritos desde antes! Y este cap es el más largo que tengo -hasta ahora. Todavia tengo como 2-3 más y después voy a tener que empezar a escribir de nuevo para terminar esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los fans que han estado desde el principio y me han dado esperanza para seguir subiendo esta historia. La fama que este fic ha tenido ha sido increíble, y todo eso es por ustedes. Ojalá que este capítulo les haya gustado mucho; a mí me encantó escribirlo ;)**

**Y perdónenme por no contestar ningún review del últimpo cap :( son demasiados y necesito terminar esta hisotira antes de contestar sus mensajitos ;P Los quiero mucho, y ¡muchas gracias!**

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**

**NECESITO NUEVO BETA, O LA MISMA DE ANTES. ESTA HISTORIA AÚN ESTÁ VIVA.  
y si tienen alguna duda, ¡díganme! yo trataré de responderles todas sus preguntas :)**


	31. Romeo and Juliet

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos:** Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

* * *

**_Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose_**

**Romeo and Juliet_  
_**

Mi corazón se detuvo por cinco segundos literalmente, y pensé que no iba a volver a palpitar por el resto de mi vida.

-Maldito… hijo… de… _¡PUTA!_

Mis palabras fueron seguidas con hechizos que sólo pensé que iba a usar en duelos. La misma manada de canarios que usé contra Albus el año pasado atacó a Ray, pero sólo que esta vez lancé pájaros carpinteros hacia ellos. Los pájaros salieron volando de mi varita, y al segundo siguiente estaban picando la cabeza de los dos cabrones al frente mío. Después de haber lanzado miles de palabrotas, Ray levantó su vista y se encontró con mis ojos lagrimosos.

-Bastardo… -murmuré antes de desaparecer con un _crack_.

Aparecí un metro lejos de la entrada de Hogwarts, donde la barrera de Aparición terminaba. Mi vista estaba tan borrosa por las lágrimas que no sabía si iba por el camino correcto, pero en ese mismo momento, era lo que menos de importaba. Mi mente volvía a la imagen que había visto hace tan sólo cinco segundos, apuñalando mi pecho cada vez más fuerte. Lo único que podía identificar eran mis pasos sobre el suelo helado, levemente congelado mis dedos de los pies.

Diablos, estaba sollozando como si fuera el fin del mundo. Podía sentir las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas sin misericordia, empapando el borde de mi mandíbula y, seguramente, hinchando mis ojos de tal manera que lo blanco ya no se podía identificar. Mi varita aún estaba entre mis dedos, apretada de una manera que parecía que la quería partir en dos.

Mierda, mi mente volvió a la imagen de Ray acorralando y besando a esa chica. Debía saber quién era…debía saber qué era lo que ellaposeía y yo no tenía para que Ray la eligiera a ella. Ray…

Hijo de la… Agh, sabía que algo así se venía… ¿Cómo _mierda_ se atrevía hacerme algo así? ¿Engañarme a mis _espaldas_?

Todas mis esperanzas para un futuro feliz con él se fueron como una brisa violenta. Ahora era sólo yo, parada en el medio de una sala sin iluminación, enfrentando múltiples escenarios donde yo fracasaba, sola.

_Sola_.

Ray…El mismo Ray con el que había salido por dos años antes que toda esta mierda pasara. El mismo Ray que insistió en volver conmigo más de una vez. El mismo Ray que quiso darme espacio, que aprendió a respetar lo lenta que era. El mismo Ray que, a mis espaldas, estaba follando a otra chica, queriendo sacar de ella lo que no pudo sacar de mí. Lo que nunca podría sacar de mí.

¿Y porqué nunca? Porque yo y Ray ya no somos nada. Finito. Nothing. Para mí, el sólo es otro estudiante más de mi año al que nunca le hablé. Mierda, nunca antes me había sentido tan traicionada. Era como si alguien me hubiese enterrado mil cuchillos por mi espalda, y, de paso, hubiese herido mi orgullo de una manera que sería irreparable.

Maldito bastardo.

_-Singh te está engañando._

Las palabras de Malfoy llegaron a mi mente, embustiendo todos mis pensamientos de lo que acababa de presenciar como si fuera lo único importante. Él sabía. Malfoy sabía que Ray estaba con otra detrás de mis espaldas, y me había advertido. Aunque le hubiese negado un beso, él aún se preocupó de informarme de las escapadas de mi (ex) novio.

¿Y qué hice yo? Volví a la antigua relación de rivalidad/odio que teníamos antes de que hiciéramos las paces. Merlín, los hombres podían ser tan complicados a veces… Ellos reclaman que somos nosotras las complicadas, cuando ellos ni siquiera nos dejan entender lo que dicen como se debería entender.

Al entrar por las puertas del castillo, me detuve por unos segundos. No sabía adónde podía ir. Albus estaba en Hogsmeade, al igual que Lily, Molly, y Hugo, y no iría a Lily a contarle acerca de mi terrible situación, ella era muy pequeña para entender lo que significaba. Pensé en ir a la lechucearía, a escribirle una rápida carta a Victoire, contándole lo mi ruptura con Ray, pero una fuerza extraña me obligó a descarta esa opción.

¿Tío Neville? No. Aunque si podría servir, para que le descontara más de cien puntos a Ray por su acto, pero eso también afectaría al resto de mi casa, y no estaba dispuesta a perder puntos por el acto estúpido de una sola persona.

¿Algún otro profesor? No lo creo…

Y por eso era que decidí encaminarme hacia mi dormitorio. Mi nuevo escondite de todo lo que quería evadir. Estaba cien por ciento segura que mi sala común estaría vacía, cosa que lo haría mejor. Ya tenía un plan: después de acostarme en mi cama por más de diez horas, bajaría a las cocinas y ordenaría un plato lleno de helados de diferentes sabores, con salsa de chocolate, y con galletas de calabaza molidas sobre todo eso.

Está bien, estoy exagerando. Me quedaría en mi dormitorio hasta que me muera de hambre, para después ser encontrada por mis primos, quienes le echarían la culpa a Ray y lo mandarían a Azkaban por haberme roto el corazón.

Pero lo más raro era que no sentía que mi corazón estaba _roto_. No literalmente, ¿me entienden? Ray había dañado mi orgullo, claro, y también mi confianza y estimo; sin embargo, sentía como si no hubiese dañado mi capacidad de volver a amar. Como si ni siquiera la hubiese tocado…

Volví a detenerme en el medio de un pasillo, descubriendo nuevos sentimientos. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, quise volver con Ray porque ya lo conocía, porque lo que sentía por él era cariño y nada más.

_Nada más._

Cuando llegué al pasillo que me llevaba a mi sala común, caminé más despacio, dándome cuenta que el castillo entero estaba desierto. Así tendría más tiempo para pensar, pero pensar acerca de qué, no lo sé. Mi mente ya estaba acostumbrada a la idea que Ray nunca significó nada más que un amigo para mí –un amigo que no era tan bueno, me atrevía a añadir. En ese instante, mi vida apestaba tan mal que ni el calamar gigante podría aguantar el olor de mi pestilencia. Mierda.

Murmuré en un volumen muy bajo la contraseña, y entré por la alfombra lentamente, como si cada segundo se hubiese alargado en horas. Miraba hacia el suelo mientras avanzaba por la sala común, sin importarme si había un pilar delante de mí y me rompería la cabeza. En ese mismo momento, la desilusión se apoderaba de mi interior.

-¿Weasley?

Levanté mi cabeza abruptamente, y dirigí mi vista hacia el mismo sofá donde había dormido la semana pasada. Malfoy estaba sentado sobre él, con un libro en su mano. Su expresión era entre sorprendida y curiosa, como si no hubiese esperado verme entrar por la sala común a esta hora, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y los ojos re-hinchados.

Pues claro, nadie hubiese esperado a otra persona así. Especialmente Malfoy.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? –siseé, sin ganas de hablar con alguien. Y menos él.

Me di media vuelta, dispuesta a subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto al mismo tiempo que Malfoy abriera su boca para insultarme, pero nada llegó a mis oídos.

Malfoy no dijo nada, y sólo se quedó mirándome fijamente por unos momentos. Diablos, volvía a hacerlo de nuevo. Volvía a hacerme sentir inferior, cohibida, _desnuda_, con sus ojos. Podía ser un hechizo que sólo el sabía, o podía ser el mismo hecho que la expresión de Malfoy era parecida a la mía: boquiabierto. Abrió sus labios levemente, dejando escapar palabras que nunca pensé que oiría de su voz.

_¡Ah! Más peligro hay en tus ojos  
que en veinte espadas suyas. Mírame con dulzura  
y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad._

Scorpius Malfoy estaba recitando Romeo. _Scorpius Malfoy_ me estaba recitando _Romeo_ a _mí_.

Y lo más extraño de todo era que yo le respondía.

-_Por nada en el mundo quisiera que te viesen_ –murmuré, aún dándole la espalda.

_Me oculta el manto de la noche  
y, si no me quieres, que me encuentren:  
mejor que mi vida acabe por su odio  
que ver cómo se arrastra sin tu amor._

Sentía que su voz se acercaba a mi oído con cada paso que daba. Este día se volvía más y más raro con cada segundo que pasaba.

-_¿Quién te dijo donde podías encontrarme? _–pregunté, y Malfoy ya estaba al frente mío.

_  
El amor, que me indujo a preguntar.  
Él me dio consejo; yo mis ojos le presté.  
No soy piloto, pero, aunque tú estuvieras lejos,  
en la orilla más distante de los mares más remotos,  
zarparía tras un tesoro como tú._

Lentamente, se acercaba más hacia mí. Mi mente me decía que diera unos pasos hacia atrás, pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía. Era como si me estuviera suplicando que me acercara más a Malfoy, como si fuera una necesidad. Maldición, nunca antes me había sentido tan atraída hacia alguien. Ni con Ray, ni con Owen, ni con Edmon. Malfoy era… diferente. Era como mi imán.

_La noche me oculta con su velo;  
si no, el rubor teñiría mis mejillas  
por lo que antes me has oído decir._

Miraba hacia abajo, por lo que supe cuando Malfoy levantó una de sus manos para tomar la mía. Lentamente, llevó mi mano hacia su pecho, mientras su mano tocaba el mío.

_¡Cuánto me gustaría seguir las reglas,  
negar lo dicho! Pero, ¡adiós al fingimiento!  
¿Me quieres? Sé que dirás que sí  
y te creeré. Si jurases, podrías  
ser perjuro: dicen que Júpiter se ríe  
de los perjurios de amantes. ¡Ah, gentil Romeo!  
Si me quieres, dímelo de buena fe._

Mi voz no dejaba de recitar las palabras de Julieta. Pues todos sabían que Romeo y Julieta eran uno de los ejemplos de verdadero amor, pero nunca pensé que Malfoy supiera sobre ellos. Nunca pensé que la comunidad mágica supiera de la existencia de Shakespeare y punto.

_O, si crees que soy tan fácil,  
me pondré áspera y rara, y diré « no »  
con tal que me enamores, y no más que por ti.  
Mas confía en mí: demostraré ser más fiel  
que las que saben fingirse distantes.  
_

Mierda. Ya no podía más. Me costaba respirar, y su frente apoyada sobre la mía no me ayudaba mucho. Esto me hizo recordar uno de los muchos sueños que tuve con Malfoy, donde nuestras frentes estaban tocándose antes de… ustedes ya saben _qué_. Su respiración sobre mi rostro tampoco ayudaba, ya que me hacía perder la concentración con su esencia.

_Reconozco que habría sido más cauta  
si tú, a escondidas, no hubieras oído  
mi confesión de amor. Así que, perdóname  
y no juzgues liviandad esta entrega  
que la oscuridad de la noche ha descubierto._

Su cara se acercó a la mía lentamente. Sentía el segundero de mi reloj de muñeca contar los segundos por lo callada que estaba la sala. La parte de atrás de mi mano, apoyada sobre su corazón, sentía sus latidos acelerando en cada centímetro que se acercaba más a mi rostro. Mis dedos estaban entrelazados con los suyos, mientras la parte de atrás de su mano estaba sobre mi pecho, escuchando mis latidos, que eran tan – o más - rápidos como los suyos. No dejé de mirar sus ojos, volviendo a hundirme en ellos como lo hacía cada vez que los veía. Debía admitir que eran hipnotizantes, difícil de perderlos entre una multitud de gente. Pero aquí, en nuestra sala común, donde sólo él y yo estábamos presentes, eran más hipnotizantes que antes.

Cuando su labio inferior tocó el mío pensé que era como terciopelo. Se sentía suave, petrificándome con su aliento helado. También era dulce, lo más dulce que he probado en toda mi vida. Si hubiese sabido que Malfoy tenía un labio inferior tan delicioso lo hubiese besado en Cuarto Año cuando estábamos en la lencería, sin pensarlo dos veces. Apreté mi mano contra su pecho, al sentir que sus latidos se aceleraban a mil por hora, entusiasmada al saber que no era la única que se sentía así en ese momento.

Alcé un poco mi rostro, y ahora sus dos labios estaban tocando el mío inferior. ¡Merlín! No podía más, o sino en ese mismo momento mi corazón saldría de mi pecho y bailaría por todo Hogwarts. Su boca entera era dulce, demasiado dulce para mí. Diablos, sonaba como una novela cursi para adolescentes. Me dio un beso corto en el labio inferior antes de separarse por una fracción de segundo –que se sintió como un milenio- y besarme la boca entera.

Si su roce con mi labio inferior era imposible de resistir, su beso fue mil veces peor. O mejor. Merlín, Malfoy no me hacía pensar correctamente. Pero por algo era el chico más popular de la escuela, el que tenía cualquier chica que quería. Era excelente besando, aunque en este mismo momento estaba segura que él se sentía tan tímido como si fuera su primer beso. Le di permiso a entrar a mi boca cuando moví mis labios contra los suyos, atrayendo su cabeza a la mía con mi mano libre mientras la suya se iba a mi espalda. Podía quedarme así por toda la eternidad. Era perfecto. _Él_ era perfecto.

Y pensando que hace menos de cinco meses nos llevábamos peor que los licántropos y vampiros.

Con mi pulgar, acaricié su mano entrelazada con la mía. Ahora mismo, Malfoy era todo para mí. Incliné mi cabeza un poco a la derecha para seguir besándolo. Se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto. Me sentía completa. Este beso era incomparable con el último que tuvimos en mi cumpleaños. Ese era exigente, demandante. El beso que Malfoy me estaba dando ahora era…era cariñoso, como si le pusiera sentimiento a sus actos, como si me esperara para seguir besándome. Como si quisiera que fuera feliz besándolo.

Y sí lo era.

Porque en este momento. Malfoy era todo lo que sentía. Malfoy era todo.

Y porque me apretaba contra la pared con su cuerpo, mientras profundizaba el beso y me mandaba corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Primera vez que no quería maldecir a Malfoy por tocarme. Él significaba demasiado para mí. Lo que sentía por él era diferente a lo que alguna vez sentí por Ray u Owen. Ray era la primera persona que me gustó y salió conmigo. Owen era la imagen ideal para cualquier chica, menos yo. Scorpius –sí, _Scorpius_- era…todo. No había palabras para describir cómo me sentía. Sólo podía escuchar nuestros latidos irregulares, hasta incluso el roce de nuestras túnicas, y nuestros labios.

Merlín, me gustaba Scorpius Malfoy. De hecho, me había gustado desde Cuarto año, en la lencería. Sólo que ese sentimiento estaba cubierto por la atracción que sentía por Ray, pero cada día, cada vez que intercambiábamos palabras (o insultos), el sentimiento crecía y crecía hasta –oh, Merlín, nunca pensé que diría esto.

_Amor_.

Sí, porque estaba enamorada del heredero de la familia que mis parientes odiaban más.

Excelente, Rose.

Scorpius soltó mi espalda, y sin preguntarme, me llevó por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

Estoy enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy. Y esta vez estaba segura de lo que sentía.

* * *

**Yaa yaa, si sé que ha pasado casi un mes, ¡pero no me demoré tanto como la última vez! La próxima semana empiezo las clases y ahí yo creo que me voy a demorar más. Haré todo lo posible para subir esta historia y terminarla :D Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, y un GRAN, TREMENDO Scorpius Malfoy para todos los que dejaron review en el ultimo cap :D si sé que este es más corto, pero tenía que hacerlo así. Cortito pero bonito. A mí me tinca que Scorpius Malfoy es un tipo que le gusta las cosas sencillas, a noser que quiera regalonear a alguien ;) *coughRosecough* Ahhh el amor :D Estos dos cabezas duras no se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían hasta el capítulo 31, y eso es MUUUUCHO tiempo jajaja. **

**:O ¡SCORPIUS MALFOY Y ROSE WEASLEY SE AMAN! ¡POR FIN! Hay que celebrar :D ¿cuál sería la mejor manera de celebrar este evento que cambiará la historia de magia?díganme cómo lo harían ustedes en un review, ¿ya? **

**¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Nos vemos... pronto O.o ojalá xD**

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	32. SCORPIUS M

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos:** Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

* * *

**_Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose_**

**S.C.O.**R**.P.I.U.S. M._  
_**

¿Se acuerdan de esa vez que mencioné los estantes llenos de libros de medicina en la casa de mis abuelos Granger? Bueno, uno de ellos habla de un químico que es liberado del cerebro cuando la persona que te atrae está cerca. Esos químicos estimulan el centro del placer del cerebro, y vuelven a aparecer cada vez que esta persona esta en la misma sala que tú.

Y eso era lo que le estaba pasando a mi cerebro en este mismo instante, con el brazo de Scorpius rodeando mi cintura, y su silueta contrastada con los rayos del sol. Los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a mi mente, provocándome una oleada de náuseas, pues había sentido muchas cosas. Primero, empecé con la emoción de pasar una tarde completa con mi querido ex novio, paseando por Hogsmeade de mano en mano, yendo a lugares románticos donde sólo Ray me llevaría. Segundo, todos esos escenarios de mierda ultra-cursi fueron arrebatados por la infidelidad de Ray. Él parecía bastante entretenido y dedicado en entretener a la arpía que estaba en sus brazos (lo que me llevó a pensar que debería identificarla). Y tercero, llegué a mi sala común, con mi corazón partido en dos, y me encontré con Scorpius. Y después de unas líneas de Shakespeare, me había olvidado completamente de lo que Ray me había hecho, porque Scorpius se apoderó de mi mente y mi alma y…

Diablos, se estaba moviendo.

Lentamente, me di vuelta para encarar a la persona que estaba dormida al lado mío. O lo estaba, porque ahora mismo tenía sus ojos levemente abiertos, mirando hacia mí, cohibiéndome de nuevo. Mierda, mis mejillas ya estaban rojas.

-Buenos días –susurré cautelosamente. Debía confesarlo, tenía miedo que todo esto fuera un sueño, o que al segundo siguiente volviéramos a pelearnos.

Pero la mano de Scorpius acariciando mi mejilla me dijo lo contrario. Lo hacía de una manera… ah, y sus ojos… mierda, estoy perdiendo mis palabras.

-Buenos días –murmuró el, atrayéndome más a su cuerpo.

Al moverme, pude sentir la incomodidad en que estaba. Pues claro, aún llevaba puesto la ropa de ayer, hasta incluso mis botas. Digamos que Scorpius y yo no nos preocupamos mucho en cambiarnos de ropa antes de caer sobre la cama, y tampoco nos preocupamos en taparnos con las sábanas, lo que explicaba porqué mi nariz estaba tapada.

Unos mechones de cabello rubio cayeron sobre los ojos de Scorpius, y me dieron ganas de correrlos hacia un lado. Cuando me acordé que ahora sí tenía toda la libertad de mostrar mi atracción por él, y tocar su rostro todas las veces que quisiera, lentamente liberé una de mis manos de su abrazo y la llevé a su frente, corriendo sus cortos mechones a un lado. Scorpius parpadeó unas cuantas veces, tratando de quedarse despierto, y me dieron ganas de besarlo nuevamente, pero no estaba segura si tenía tanta libertad como para hacer eso.

Cosa que me llevó a volver a pensar en ayer, cuando nos besamos por segunda vez. Scorpius fue el que tomó la iniciativa, como lo había hecho en la última vez, y él accedió a mi boca después de mi permiso. Si sólo me acercara un poco más…

Merlín, ¿este era Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? ¿El mismo al que juré detestar por el resto de mi existencia? ¿El mismo que se dedicó en detestarme por el resto de su existencia? Vaya, el mundo da giros inesperados. Pero me costaba creer que era el mismo de siempre. Me costaba creer que no me había dado cuenta que he estado enamorada de él hace miles de años.

Diablos. Podría ser la bruja más brillante de mi generación, pero cuando se trataba de amor era la más tonta. Me pregunto si Scorpius se había dado cuenta de _esto_ antes…

Y aún esperaba despertarme de este sueño, encontrarme sola en mi habitación, con mi pijama puesto, y esperando que Ray estuviera pensando en mí. Pero después de cinco minutos, me rendí, y me di cuenta que esto era real. Que Scorpius era el que estaba acostado al lado mío, abrazándome, con su rostro a muy pocos milímetros del mío, con sus labios invitándome a…

Muy tarde, él ya había tomado la iniciativa.

Me plantó un beso ligero sobre los labios, lentamente separándose de mí. Acarició mi rostro por unos cuantos segundos (mientras yo me derretía debajo de su tacto), antes de levantarse de mi cama.

-Vuelvo en seguida –dijo, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

Se dirigió a la puerta de mi habitación, y antes que saliera por la puerta se fijó en mí por unos instantes. Mi corazón casi saltó de mi pecho al verlo sonreír de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho. Bueno, él nunca me había sonreído antes y…

¿Cómo _mierda_ llegué a amar a Scorpius Malfoy?

Ya, lo sé, amor es una palabra muy seria, pero odio también lo es. Y si mi memoria no me fallaba, era sólo ayer cuando había dejado de _odiar_ a Malfoy, y empezar a _amarlo_. Pero como dicen, del amor al odio hay un solo paso y viceversa. Espero que nunca vayamos de amor a odio, porque, aunque había pasado menos de un día oficialmente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, no sabría qué hacer sin él. Me hacía sentir…tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Me hacía sonreír como una tonta, reírme sin razón, _sonrojarme_ sin razón. Mis manos se volvían sudorosas cada vez que se acercaba a mí, como lo hizo tantas veces esta noche. Mi respiración se detenía por unos segundos, para después volver a inhalar su esencia de menta helada.

Y no, no lo estoy acosando. No era mi culpa que él me hiciera sentir todas esas cosas.

SCORPIUS MALFOY

Ya, está bien, lo admito.

Me gusta Rose Weasley.

De hecho, estoy enamorado de Rose Weasley.

Sí, Rose Weasley. La misma Rose Weasley a la que juré insultar por el resto de mi vida, aborrecer hasta que estuviera en mis últimos segundos de aire.

Mierda. Y me di cuenta de esto… ¿cuándo? No lo sé. Pero el sentimiento siempre ha estado presente dentro de mí. Era como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a amar a Rose mientras la molestaba, pero estos últimos días han sido diferentes, yo he sido diferente.

Veamos… todo empezó el primero de Septiembre cuando llegué a Hogwarts. No me acordaba de muchas cosas, pero si había algo que nunca había dejado mi mente era mi primera conversación con Rose. De hecho, ni siquiera fue una conversación. Ella me preguntaba cosas y yo respondía, demasiado tímido y vulnerable como para preguntarle cosas. Me sentía inferior, pensando que estaba enfermo y podía contagiarla. De hecho, estaba tan saludable como una lechuga, pero había caído en las garras del amor a los once años.

Once. Años.

Y cuando eres tan joven, no te das cuenta de lo que sientes. Piensas que todo es normal y tendrá solución, de alguna u otra manera. Yo pensé que mi vida en Hogwarts iba a ser aburrida, ya que apenas conocía a mis compañeros, y a los que conocía eran tan aburridos como yo (con excepción de Hermes, por supuesto). Rose fue la que le trajo el color a mi vida, desde la primera vez que cruzamos palabras.

De hecho, ella trajo todo el color a mi vida. Ella fue la causante de mis cambios de personalidad, y ahora me daba cuenta que todo eso era porque Rose me afectaba de una manera que nunca antes ninguna chica me ha aceptado.

Me había hechizado. Y no de la misma manera que uno hechiza con la varita mágica. Ella me había hechizado con su presencia tan cerca de la mía, con cada vez que se sonrojaba, con cada cosa que hacía… sentía que tenía que cambiar cada vez que ella me afectaba de alguna u otra manera. ¿Cuántas veces cambié de novia sólo porque ella me había _hechizado_?

Serena, Casandra, Octavia, Patricia, Irena, Ursula, Sabrina, Muriel, etc…

_Rose_.

Ustedes pensarán que yo soy un lunático obsesivo, pero les confieso que cada vez que pensaba en el futuro, me imaginaba a mí esperándola en el altar, vestida de blanco. Usado el mismo vestido con el que la vi en Quinto Año. No podía evitarlo, trataba de imaginarme ese mismo escenario con otras chicas –con cualquiera- pero no funcionaba. Rose se había apoderado de mi mente. De mi mente, mi cuerpo, y mi alma.

Merlín, estaba empezando a sonar como uno de esos programas de radio que la abuela Narcissa escucha cada Navidad.

Hoy era sábado, y teníamos paseo a Hogsmeade, pero no tenía ganas de ir, por lo que me quedé en el castillo haciendo mm…_deberes_. Vale, Muriel quería que _habláramos_ acerca de algo, así que nos encontramos antes del desayuno debajo de las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Astronomía y _hablamos_. Bueno, si considerabas nuestro _lenguaje corporal_ como _comunicación_, entonces sí hubo charla. Vale, me ligué con ella por diez minutos, ¿y qué? Era soltero, casanova, apuesto y ambicioso, por algo estaba en Slytherin.

_Slytherin_…

Varios pensaban (y aún piensan) que me el Sombrero Seleccionador me puso en esa casa porque mi filosofía era parecida a la de mis antepasados, pero la verdad es que a mí me importa un comino la clase de sangre que los magos tengan, después de todo, todos podemos usar una varita mágica sin enterrarla en nuestro ojo.

Como Rose, por ejemplo. Ella es mitad sangre pura, mitad sangre sucia (como una vez le dije). Vale, no usaré ese término nunca más en mi vida, porque es barbárico y estúpido. Volviendo a mi punto, Rose viene de una familia muggle y mágica. Y es la más brillante de nuestra generación. Bueno, su madre también era la más brillante de su generación (y una de las brujas más brillantes de toda la maldita historia humana, como ha dicho padre). Puede que esté en la familia… Aunque eso no explicaría porqué yo soy tan brillante como ella y mi padre y abuelo son unos mocos de dragón. Sin ofender, pero a veces se portaban como huevones.

Después de mi, ejem, reunión con Muriel, volví a mi sala común, con la intención de ver a Rose antes que ella se fuera a pasear con el estúpido de Singh. Lamentablemente, ella ya se había ido de su cuarto a la hora que volví, un hecho que me hizo pensar. Si ella iba a estar afuera follándose a su novio todo el día, eso significaba que yo podía traer a cualquier persona que quisiera, hacer lo que quisiera, pues tenía toda la sala para mí mismo.

Esa idea dejó de parecer tentadora al mirar las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Mis pasos casi me engañan y me llevan hacia allá, pero sabiendo en la mucha mierda que en que me metería si hiciera tal cosa me detuvo. Me quedé mirando la puerta que separaba las escaleras de su habitación por mm… ¿diez minutos? No me acordaba por cuánto tiempo me quedé allí, sólo que mi mente estaba debatiendo entre entrar o tajar la idea.

Al final descarté la idea, pensando que si me quedaba mirando hacia la puerta por más rato me quedaría en un trance. Podría ir a la biblioteca, pensé, a terminar el último proyecto que Sprout quería que termináramos. Pero, vamos, era sábado, y no me iba a quedar metido en la biblioteca terminando un proyecto cuando podía hacer otras cosas más interesantes en este castillo.

Sabía que había alguien en este colegio que había dejado de ir a Hogsmeade desde el año pasado. Pues claro, si él vivía allí con su abuela y su décimo (¿o vigésimo?) abuelastro (¿eso es una palabra?). Así que me puse en marcha hacia el lugar donde sabía que lo podría encontrar, ya que necesitaba una charla de hombre a hombre. Hacía tiempo que no tenía de esas… cuando tengas a más de cinco chicas colgando por tu cuello todo el día me entenderás, ¿vale?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en la sala común de mi casa. Ya me había acostumbrado a la iluminación de mi nueva sala común, por lo que me costó acostumbrarme a la oscuridad de las mazmorras. Aquí hacía más frío que en el piso donde compartía mi sala común con Rose. Pero mi memoria no me falló, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba parado enfrente de la entrada de Slytherin. Di la contraseña (ser Premio Anual también te daba las contraseñas a todas las salas comunes, un beneficio _excelente_), y entré. Habían algunos alumnos de Primero y Segundo rodeando la chimenea, tratando de calentarse mientras jugaban ajedrez mágico.

Encontré a Hermes sentado en un rincón, con un libro sobre su lapa, y con una expresión digna de fotografía. Leí la portada del libro: Kama Sutra.

Cerdo.

Pero acuérdenme en pedírselo prestado. Ya saben. Nosotros los hombres somos así.

Sin vacilar, me acerqué hacia él y le di una leve patada en la rodilla, llamando su atención. Sorprendido, Hermes levantó su cabeza del libro y me miró molesto.

-Quiero ir a caminar –anuncié, como si fuera el príncipe y él el esclavo.

Con Hermes no tenía que usar muchas palabras para explicar lo que quería. Nos conocíamos por tantos años que a veces nos comunicábamos sin palabras. Esto nos servía bastante a veces, cuando nos metíamos en problemas o cuando estábamos en clubs muggles. Como esa vez en mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, cuando fuimos a este club muggle que estaba cerca de mi casa, y… Eso es otra historia.

Salimos de las mazmorras a paso normal. No había apuro, y nadie nos estaría apresurando en los pasillos del castillo porque todos estaban en Hogsmeade con sus queridos novios haciendo cosas que las parejas hacen. Ugh. ¿Por qué no se podía conseguir a alguien mejor? ¿A alguien como yo?

Ah, sí, porque yo fui el que actuaba como si la aborreciera y la había llamado sangre sucia. Excelente, Scorpius, excelente.

¿Y qué era lo que tenía Ray Singh que no tenía yo? O mejor dicho, ¿qué era lo que yo tenía y que él no tenía, que la hacía sentir atraída por el maldito Singh? Es decir, las chicas _literalmente_ se han arrastrado en el suelo por mí, ¿por qué era que ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

Pero después de todo, Rose era diferente a las demás chicas. Ella era la única que no le importaba lo que la gente le dijera, y tenía un mecanismo de defensa excelente contra los demás. Podía hacer que todo pareciera fácil, como si ni siquiera una varita mágica fuera necesaria para conjurar un hechizo. Merlín, hasta incluso a veces creía que volaba sin escoba por toda la gracia con la que flotaba en el aire. Lo que me llevó a pensar que mañana iba a reservar el estadio para Slytherin, porque este año íbamos a ganar la copa sí o sí, aunque eso signifique botar a Rose de su escoba. Bueno, no tan exagerado, ustedes entienden…

Llegamos a la orilla del lago, la misma orilla donde me encontré el año pasado cuando Lucy Weasley se cayó del hielo. Después de eso, Rose casi me besa, si no fuera por su estúpido primo Potter. Mierda, todo me recordaba a ella. Creo que en ese momento no estaba tan consciente de mis sentimientos por ella, sólo sentía que debía cambiar algo cada vez que nos encontrábamos, que algo estaba mal conmigo.

Y después de casi 9 meses, me di cuenta que la razón que me hacía cambiar tanto era porque Rose aún no era parte de mi vida. Descubrí esto el mismo día que le dije a Rose que no la odiaba. Nunca la odié. Ella era sólo molestosa, siempre destacada de la multitud. No se porqué le dije que no la odiaba, sólo sé que lo hice. Es lo mismo que el año pasado; no sabía porqué la besé, sólo lo hice.

Si no fuera porque Hermes me tocó el hombro, me hubiese olvidado que paseaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Nunca antes había estado tan metido en mis pensamientos por tanto tiempo, era como si hubiese descubierto la Ilustración. Diablos, Rose me hacía pensar demasiadas cosas, y al mismo tiempo me hacía pensar sólo en ella.

Estúpida Weasley y su estúpido ser.

-¿Qué harías si, de repente, te dieras cuenta que lo que crees que sientes por una persona es todo lo contrario a lo que sientes de verdad? –pregunté, eligiendo mis palabras cautelosamente. No quería que todo el mundo supiera que estaba enamorado de Rose Weasley.

Por supuesto, esta precaución era innecesaria, porque Hermes me conocía como la palma de su mano.

Mierda.

-Le diría, para que no empiece a tener malas ideas sobre ti –respondió, sonriendo ladeadamente.

A la Banshee madre con sus respuestas. Iba a tomar mis propias medidas. No me iba a quedar toda mi vida sentado, esperando que Rose se diera cuenta de mis señales para que se entere de lo que siento por ella. Así que volví hacia el castillo, sin decirle adiós a Hermes. No era necesario, él ya sabía lo que yo iba a hacer. Subí hasta llegar al piso donde estaba nuestra sala común y entré, mientras mi mente pensaba en todas las posibilidades que podían pasar. Un lado de mi mente decía que todo esto era una mierda, que iba a arruinar la poca comunicación que ya tenía con Rose. Que iba a ser peor que esa vez cuando dormimos juntos en el sofá. Debía confesar que esa fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Me detuve en medio de la sala común, para ordenar mis pensamientos. Diablos, era difícil. Tenía tantas cosas en mi mente. La sacudí, como si quisiera sacar todos mis pensamientos, y mi rostro terminó mirando las mismas escaleras de esta mañana. El cuarto de Rose. Estaba seguro que ella no iba volver hasta tarde (Singh no la dejaría), entonces mis pasos me llevaron hacia allá.

Había escuchado que en la sala común de Gryffindor la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de las chicas se convertía en un tobogán cuando los chicos querían subir, por lo que mi primer paso fue de precaución. Nop. No se convirtió en tobogán. Me agarré de las paredes, por si acaso, y subí lentamente, asegurándome cada segundo que las escaleras no me iban a engañar y a mandar abajo. Llegué a la parte de arriba sin problemas, y me fije en la puerta de entrada. Era igual a la mía, de madera oscura, con una chapa que se veía de cien años. Cautelosamente, como si no quisiera que nadie me encontrara, abrí la puerta.

El cuarto de Rose era parecido al mío, sólo que tenía las cosas al revés. En mi cuarto, mi cama estaba al lado izquierdo; en el suyo, estaba al lado derecho. El tema era Gryffindor, como era evidente por las cortinas rojas y los decorados. La ventana estaba a un lado, dándole suficiente luz a la habitación para que no tuviera que usar magia. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotos y pósters, y se notaba que Rose le había puesto dedicación a su nuevo dormitorio. El baño estaba al lado izquierdo de la entrada, mientras que en el mío estaba al lado derecho.

Me acerqué a su cama. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y estaba hecha ordenadamente. Se notaba que a ella le gustaba el orden; no había ni un pergamino en el suelo. El cuarto olía a ella. Era genial. Era como si estuviese en mi propio templo, oliendo mi esencia favorita. No sabía cómo describirla, sólo que mi nariz la aceptaba felizmente.

Repasé las arrugas de las cortinas con mis manos, sabiendo que Rose las tocaba. Mis dedos estaban cosquillosos, sabiendo que si manipulara el tiempo, podría hacer que Rose pusiera su mano debajo de la mía mientras cerraba sus cortinas. Diablos, me hacía sentir tan vulnerable. Yo siempre me mostraba fuerte y altanero con el resto de las chicas, pero Rose tenía un efecto en mí que era difícil de describir.

Me acordé de la semana pasada, cuando casi la besé por segunda vez. Merlín, hasta incluso yo pude ver la súplica en mis ojos. Era tan obvia. La necesitaba conmigo. Aún la necesito. Ella se había convertido en el sol de mi sistema solar. En las alas del hipogrifo. En mi todo.

Mierda, sueno como un estúpido adolescente enamorado.

Tal vez era porque soy un estúpido adolescente enamorado. Y no, no era un acosador.

Puse mis manos sobre el colchón. Era blando, igual al mío. Estaba cubierto por una frazada roja, como el mío estaba cubierto por una verde. Las diferencias entre nosotros seguían apareciendo en mi mente. Distintas casas, distintos pasados, distintas familias… Rose y yo éramos como el agua y el aceite, no combinábamos bien juntos.

Mierda.

Cómo quisiera que combináramos.

Pero no podíamos. Demasiadas cosas se interponían, más el hecho que ella me aborrecía y yo pretendía que era mi enemiga. Todo era un mal entendido. Un puto mal entendido.

A un lado de su cama estaba la mesita de noche. Allí había varias plumas, y una foto. Me interesé en dicha foto porque me traía un recuerdo. Oh. _Ese_ recuerdo. Vaya, Rose se veía hermosa con ese vestido de novia, junto a su prima. Ambas estaban posando ante la cámara, bailando, mientras sus vestidos estaban siguiendo sus movimientos. Cuando la vi con este vestido no me fijé mucho en cómo era, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo estúpida que era y en los muchos problemas que le traería si abriera mi boca en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no lo hice. Me quedé callado. No podía caer a un nivel tan bajo como para empezar un rumor sobre ella. No. Sería demasiado.

El vestido que estaba usando era sencillo, pero de alguna manera, ella lo hacía ver deslumbrante. Si otra persona lo estuviese usando pensaría que se veía aburrido, pero en Rose, el vestido era como otra capa más de piel. Se veía tan…bien. Fantástica, de hecho.

Y una idea se me vino a la mente. Pero la guardaría para otra ocasión…

Un libro sobre la mesita de noche llamó mi intención. Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare. Lo había escuchado antes, pero nunca lo había leído. Si lo prestara por unas cuantas horas…no creo que a Rose le importaría. Ella estaría muy ocupada follando a Singh para acordarse de su estúpido librito. Así que lo tomé de la mesa, y después de echarle un último vistazo al cuarto, salí.

Me quedé el resto del rato leyendo Romeo y Julieta en el sofá donde una vez dormí con Rose. Le daba un… toque especial. Estaba seguro que si hubiese leído la obra en otra parte no hubiese sentido lo que sentí al leer las líneas de Romeo. De alguna u otra manera, me sentía identificado con esta situación, como si Rose y yo fuéramos amantes a escondidas y nuestras familias se odiaran. Lo último era correcto, casi, ya que nuestras familias no se llevaban de lo mejor. Pero lo primero… sería mucho soñar con eso.

Diablos, me gusta demasiado. Era como una enfermedad.

Y como si hubiese aparecido de mis pensamientos, Rose entró a la sala común y supe que el momento había llegado. Iba a ser ahora. Iba a abrir mis sentimientos a alguien usando las líneas de Romeo, siendo el imbécil más cursi del siglo veintiuno. Merlín, si esto no funcionaba, sería el hazmerreír de la _década_. Yo sabía que iba a funcionar, porque por algo era el chico más popular de Hogwarts, ¿no?

Pero sentía que volvía a ser el don-nadie que era antes de finales de Cuarto Año.

Rose me hacía sentir así. Todo esto es _su_ culpa.

Para mi suerte, sí había funcionado. Ahora podía decir que Rose era la chica de mis sueños, la única con la que me imaginaba pasar el resto de mi vida, y estaba eufórico sabiendo que ella también se sentía así. Merlín, era tan… perfecta. Con todas sus manías, eso sólo la hacía mejor. Nunca antes me había sentido así con otra chica.

Claro, sólo había una Rose Weasley.

Y ahora mismo ella estaba acurrucada debajo de mis brazos, durmiendo, mientras yo la abrazaba y me imaginaba en la suerte que tenía con encontrarme con ella.

* * *

**¡Holas! Sí, ahora no me demoré tanto en subir este capítulo :P Pero no les garantizo que será así siempre. Ahora que empecé la escuela estoy llena de tareas y debo concentrarme en eso primero x3 no se preocupen! Los dos siguientes capítulos ya están escritos así que van a haber más actualzaciones :-) **

**Aún no he contestado ninguno de los reviews x3 no tengo tiempo!!!! pero MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos ustedes por haberse tomado su tiempo y dejar reviews, especialmente a los que no puedo cotestar :( ¡Cuídense mucho!  
**

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	33. ROSE

**_Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose_**

**R.O.**S**.E.**

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

…

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada._

…

-Lily, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme _así_?

Mi prima alzó su ceja inocentemente antes de contestar.

-¿Cómo _así_?

-Así –dije, olvidándome de mi trabajo para Herbología.

Lily tan sólo sonrió ladeadamente, de una manera muy parecida a la de James, y volvió a concentrarse en su pergamino. Al darse cuenta que yo aún la estaba mirando fijamente, levantó su cabeza.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Nada –respondí, siguiendo su juego.

Ah. Sería mucho mejor terminar mis deberes en mi sala común con Scorpius, pero él tenía práctica de Quidditch y, como era capitán de su equipo, debía demostrar que le importaba. Bueno, si estuviera en la sala común con Scorpius, haría cualquier cosa menos concentrarme en mis deberes académicos, y después estaría reprobando todos mis ramos y me hundiría en la pobreza.

No, gracias.

Aunque quedarse toda una tarde encerrada en la sala común con Scorpius sonaba más que tentador.

Por supuesto, nadie sabía acerca de nosotros. Merlín, ni siquiera sabía si había un nosotros. No sabía cómo denominarnos. Si estuviéramos saliendo, no nos esconderíamos del resto de la escuela en nuestro pequeño espacio y no nos quedaríamos hasta después de las patrullas haciendo ustedes saben qué en rincones oscuros de Hogwarts.

¿Amantes secretos? No lo sé. Eso era una denominación muy… novelística. Como si viviéramos en una de esas telenovelas muggle donde los protagonistas no pueden estar juntos por el pasado de su familia.

Aunque eso sonaba a algo más que parecido a nosotros. Cómo sea.

¿El amor de mi vida? Muy cursi, pero correcto. Él me completaba. Él era todo lo que yo no era. Apuesto, astuto, ambicioso… pero no iba a salir por la calle gritando que estaba con el amor de mi vida.

¿Amigo con ventaja? Nunca fuimos amigos, pero sí hubo varias ventajas.

Lo que me dejaba con nada. _Nothing_. Diablos. Creo que Scorpius y yo sólo…éramos. Estábamos. No podíamos salir a la calle tomados de la mano por lo que la gente diría. No podíamos arriesgarnos en contarles a los demás porque los muros de Hogwarts tienen oídos (y retratos parlantes).

Sí, sólo éramos. Y eso estaba bien conmigo, por lo menos. De hecho, durante todo este mes no habíamos ni discutido acerca de esta situación. Sólo hablábamos de cualquier cosa, nos besábamos, y seguíamos hablando. Era algo lindo, pensaba, llegar a mi sala común después de un día agotador y tirarme en los brazos del chico que me gustaba.

Lamentablemente, no podíamos darnos la libertad de hacer esto todas las tardes, o la gente sospecharía. Y eso, nosotros no lo queríamos. Malfoy –_Scorpius_- tenía que cuidar su status y yo tenía que cuidar el mío. Aún me era difícil acostumbrarme a llamarlo así, creo que después de tantos años usando su apellido, la costumbre se quedaría.

Miré mi reloj. Eran las 5 PM, lo que significaba que Scorpius ya había terminado su sesión de Quidditch. Agarré todas mis cosas, con la excusa que ya estaba lista (aunque Lily sabía que era una mentira) y salí de la biblioteca. Los pasillos ya estaban oscuros, y las antorchas ya prendidas. Estábamos a mediados de Noviembre, y el tiempo se volvía más y más helado con cada día que pasaba. Los terrenos ya se cubrieron con nieve, por lo que debía traer un par de guantes conmigo a todas partes.

Por suerte, la chimenea de la sala común ya tenía unas cuantas leñas quemándose, dándole un aspecto más hogareño. Como lo hacía cada vez que entraba, me fijé en el escudo de Hogwarts que estaba sobre la chimenea. Un león, tejón, cuervo y serpiente rodeaban a una H. El león y la serpiente en la parte de arriba, ambos con expresiones como si se fueran a matar al segundo siguiente.

Por primera vez, deseé que la competencia entre las casas no existiera, y que todo fuera como tío Harry quería que fuera: igual.

Pero hasta incluso el mismo escudo de la institución que le da propaganda a la igualdad de las casas tiene símbolos que dicen lo contrario.

Ah. El mundo era tan confuso.

Subí a mi habitación para ponerme ropa más cómoda. En estos días, era muy difícil salir hacia fuera con tan sólo la falda del uniforme, por lo que cada vez que estaba al aire libre, volvía en seguida a mi dormitorio a cambiarme. Era mucho más cómodo estar con pantalones sueltos y el sweater del uniforme, decía yo.

Cuando bajé a la sala común, me encontré con Scorpius, cubierto de lodo, con el cabello tan desordenado como el de Albus, y con su escoba en su mano. De alguna manera, esto me pareció demasiado… _sexy_. Me estaba dando la espalda, mirando hacia la chimenea, como si quisiera recuperar el calor. Me acerqué lentamente, para rodear su cintura con mis brazos y sentir su esencia a menta, mezclada con césped y humedad.

Ñami.

-Hola… -dijo en un tono tan bajo que me derretí allí mismo.

-¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? –pregunté, mientras él se daba vuelta mi me abrazaba.

-Vamos a patearle el culo a tu equipo la próxima semana –murmuró mientras escondía su cabeza en mi cuello.

_Merlín_…

-Eso es lo que tú crees, ¿eh? –reí, tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo al sentirlo tan cerca de mí.

Sí, porque a pesar de haber estado en estas situaciones por más de un mes, aún me derretía en sus brazos y me daban ganas de desmayarme, es que era _tan_… no lo sé. La manera que me hacía sentir no tenía palabras para describirse, sólo efectos. Mariposas en mi estómago, rodillas gelatinosas, rubor en mis mejillas, tartamudeo.

A veces me preguntaba si esto era un sueño, o una broma de muy mal gusto. Es decir, aparte del hecho que estábamos destinados a odiarnos por la eternidad, a competir en todo y declararnos enemigos, Scorpius era muy apuesto para mí. Su aspecto, comparado al mío, era diez veces mejor. Hacíamos la pareja más peculiar. Él con sus rasgos aristocráticos, aura altanera y, simplemente, el chico más apuesto de este planeta, y yo, con un aspecto mediocre que ni le llegaba a los talones.

El mundo era injusto, ¿no?

Pero luego toda la injusticia desaparecía cuando lo miraba a los ojos. Diablos. Era demasiado débil ante su mirada, pero a la misma vez él me hacía seguir adelante, alcanzar mis metas.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu sesión de estudios con tu prima? –preguntó, tomando una de mis manos y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Su piel era tan pálida que podías ver unas cuantas venas.

-Aburrida, como siempre –Scorpius me miró impresionado-. Vale, vale, aún tengo que terminar mi trabajo para Herbología y… Scorpius, creo que Lily sabe algo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A… _esto_ –dije, señalándolo a él primero y después a mí.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella sabe? –preguntó, y después de unos momentos me dieron ganas de reír para mis adentros por lo estúpida que sonaba esa pregunta.

-No creo que ella sepa, pero me ha estado lanzando miradas raras, como si… como si supiera que algo ha cambiado –terminé, más para mis adentros.

Y entonces me di cuenta.

_-Cada vez se vuelven más reales –dije en voz baja, más para mí misma que para mi prima._

_Lily me sonrió comprendiendo mi frustración. Me miró divertidamente antes de volver a su papel._

_-¿Qué? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido._

_-Nada –respondió con una voz una octava más alta que su voz normal._

_Y, al segundo siguiente, los ojos de mi prima cambiaron completamente. Si no fuera porque la conocía desde que había salido de mi madre, pensaría que la persona que estaba sentada al lado mío no era Victoire, sino una extraña. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, pero la expresión en ellos era completamente diferente a la que tenían hace unos minutos atrás, cuando empecé con mis sueños._

_Su boca formaba una "O" perfecta. Estaba tan inmóvil que podía meter a la pequeña lechuza de papá por su garganta sin que ella se diera cuenta. Me rasqué la nuca, algo incómoda ante la reacción de Victoire. Se veía algo insultada, y su expresión era muy parecida a la que Lily siempre me daba cuando le contaba estas mismas cosas._

_Y yo pensando que mi prima mayor iba a ayudar…_

_-Eso – dijo, después de cinco minutos de quedarse inmóvil- lo tendrás que descifrar tú sola, mi querida Rose._

Oh. Cabeza. De. Escoba.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, _mierda_.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Scorpius al ver mi expresión, y estaba segura que no era muy bonita.

¡Ellas _sabían_! Mierda, mis _ queridas_ primas Victoire y Lily sabían que estaba enamorada con Scorpius. Y, lo peor de todo, ¡era que se enteraron antes que _yo__,_ y no me lo dijeron! Contrólate, Rose, _¡control!_

-No, nada –respondí con una voz casi chillona.

Aún estaba choqueada, y aún no le podía contar a Scorpius que lo _amaba_.

Porque amor es una palabra muy fuerte, y, a pesar que estaba segura que no me sentía así, no quería asustarlo y cometer uno de los errores más graves de toda mi vida. Estábamos bien así, con las emociones mostrándose pero no explicándolas.

Scorpius me sonrió dulcemente. Merlín, nunca pensé que iba a usar "Scorpius" y "dulce" en la misma frase, dado el hecho que el chico solía ser un burro. Pero ahora tenía sentido, porque, créanme, Scorpius era dulce. El mejor dulce que podía encontrar. Por eso era que me gustaba besarlo.

Y por eso era que ahora mismo me encontraba besándolo en nuestra sala común, al frente de la chimenea, solos. Este era uno de esos momentos que apreciaba, esos que nunca quería que se acabara. Acaricié su mejilla, sintiendo su piel pálida y suave debajo de mis dedos. Merlín, era tan…

-Podríamos saltarnos la cena –propuso, tomando mi mano.

-No creo que lo podamos hacer –por lo mucho que quisiera, pensé-. Mi familia se preguntará dónde he estado, y se darían cuenta que tú tampoco estás ahí y sospecharían…

-Tienes razón, pero ellos también podrían sospechar que hemos estado peleando –sugirió, y me acordé de las muchas veces que pasé un mal rato por Scorpius. Ahora todos esos recuerdos parecían que le pertenecía a otra persona, como si yo fuera un nuevo tomo de libros.

Y estaba feliz que habíamos empezado un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas.

Me reí para mis adentros, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, tratando de controlar mi felicidad. Porque estaba feliz. Más feliz de lo que estaba con Ray u Owen, o cualquier chico que me había gustado. Era como si Scorpius se hubiese apoderado de mi mente y borrado la memoria de todos los demás.

-¿Qué? –preguntó curioso. Se veía tan atractivo cuando fruncía su ceño.

_Merlín_…

-Nada –respondí entre risitas.

Estaba riendo como mis compañeras de año lo hacían cuando un chico pasaba al frente de ellas. Mal, mal, _ mal_… bueno, si dicho chico era el más popular de tu escuela, y te encontrabas encerrada en su sala común con él abrazándote y besándote después de haber pasado la mitad de tu vida despreciándolo, ¿no te reirías?

De hecho, me gustaba cómo nos escondíamos del resto del mundo en nuestra sala común, como si fuéramos fugitivos, o Romeo y Julieta. Éramos jóvenes, llenos de energía, pasión, hormonas, acné, y muchas otras cosas más. Bueno, Scorpius tenía la piel de un bebé, era suave y sin cicatrices, aunque creo que debería tener unas por el resto de su cuerpo por Quidditch, pero aún no me he aventurado a verlo, aunque lo he imaginado tantas veces que estaba segura que si lo veía sería igual al que estaba en mi mente.

Las cosas que piensas, Rose.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, si todo el tiempo que estábamos juntos teníamos por lo menos nuestras manos juntas. Era como si nuestro tacto fuera vital cada vez que nos veíamos. Cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, era muy difícil evadir un pequeño roce de manos. Yo he dormido más de una vez en su cama, él ha dormido incontables veces en la mía.

Me preguntaba si Flitwick sabía que sus dos Premios Anuales estaban teniendo un romance a escondidas del mundo, pues él fue quien nos asignó a este lugar. Merlín, me pregunto si Albus lo sabe. Si el lo supiera, estaría muerta, ya que, como ustedes deben saber, él y Scorpius no se llevaban de lo mejor. De hecho, después del incidente de Lucy, han estado llevándose civilizadamente pero igual no era lo suficiente.

Los hombres podían ser tan confusos…

Pero buenos besando, eso sí. Especialmente el que me estaba besando ahora.

-Tal vez podríamos saltarnos la cena… -murmuré entre nuestros labios.

Sí, no sonaba como una mala idea.

Ustedes se deben estar preguntando qué rayos fue lo que le pasó a Ray. Pues verán, yo aún no sabía quién era la chica –ejem, perra- que se estaba follando en medio de la calle. Ahora que pensaba acerca de eso, me sentía afortunada al no ser esa chica, ¿a quién le gustaría estar acorralada en un callejón como una prostituta? A mí no, gracias.

Scorpius era respetuoso, él sabía nuestros límites. No es que quisiéramos dar pasos lentos, pero estábamos satisfechos con lo lejos que llegábamos, y eso estaba bien conmigo y, suponía, con él también. De hecho, yo estaba satisfecha con tan sólo estar en sus brazos, me sentía protegida, me calmaba. Era mi terapia, ya que cada vez que sentía que mis emociones se apoderaban de mi mente, me acurrucaba en sus brazos y me calmaba como un bebé. Scorpius era mi remedio y mi adicción al mismo tiempo.

Merlín, ¿cuándo empecé a hablar así acerca de un chico?

Merlín, ¿sabían que él tenía un six-pack?

Bueno, con todo el entrenamiento de Quidditch que tenía, era difícil creer que no tuviera uno.

¿Y saben qué era lo mejor?

Que él se muestra tan preocupado por mí como yo me preocupo por él.

Ray, Owen, Edmon… ninguno de ellos tenían la misma expresión en sus ojos que la de Scorpius. Me encantaba como brillaban cuando me fijaba en ellos por más de cinco segundos, me encantaba sentir cómo él trataba de leerme a través de mis ojos, como si fuera un libro abierto. Aunque conocía a Ray por más años, él nunca pudo entenderme como Scorpius me entendía.

Lo que me llevaba a pensar… tenía que encontrar a la bastarda que arruinó mi vida/me ayudó a encontrar al amor de mi vida. Sabía que era la tercera pierna de Ray, y podía deducir que iba a Hogwarts. Por lo poco que vi de su cabeza, también me di cuenta que era castaña, pero no llegué a verle la cara. _Maldición_.

No entendía porqué me molestaba tanto no saber quién era la otra, ya no me gustaba Ray, hacía mucho tiempo que me había dejado de gustar. Yo tenía a Scorpius, el imbécil más grande del mundo/el chico que me gusta, y estaba feliz. Ray me había herido el orgullo, claro, y mis sentidos Weasley me decían que yo debía herir el suyo también, ¿pero cómo?

Albus sabía que había terminado con Ray, aunque nunca le dije. Él pudo notarlo, ya que no estaba con él todo el tiempo, pero quiso ignorar este pequeño detalle y seguir tratando de hablarle a Alice Peakes. Era una dulzura, aunque a veces espeluznante, cómo él la seguía a la biblioteca y trataba de hablarle, pero ella siempre estaba ocupada y le sonreía. Podía notar que a Alice también le interesaba mi primo, por la forma que actuaban cada vez que se encontraban. Estaba contenta que yo podía notar estas cosas, y que Albus no notaba mis repentinas escapadas a mi sala común cada vez que Scorpius estaba libre.

Creo que tendré que decirle que Ray y yo rompimos oficialmente, que él estaba con otra a mis espaldas y que Scorpius sabía acerca de eso…

-¿Scorpius?

-¿Sí? –se separó de mí hasta que me pudo mirar.

-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste que Ray me estaba engañando? –sus ojos se oscurecieron al oír ese nombre. No era secreto para nadie que Scorpius le tenía un cariño _especial_ a mi ex novio y al resto de los chicos de mi casa.

Después de suspirar, contestó.

-Lo encontré con una chica unas cuantas semanas antes que te dijera, se estaban besando, pero no quise interrumpirlos para empezar un duelo en medio de la noche –explicó.

Aunque entendí todo perfectamente, todavía dudaba con una parte.

-¿Unas cuántas semanas? –Scorpius asintió desconcertado- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –maldición, mi volumen estaba subiendo.

Me separé de él completamente, y pensé que si no fuera porque su estúpido cerebro le aconsejó que se guardara esta información por algún tiempo, nos hubiésemos juntado hace mucho tiempo más. Todo era su culpa, como siempre, Malfoy siempre era el culpable. Yo siempre caía en sus trampas, me provocaba, y terminaba saliendo más herida que de lo que debería. Yo sabía que todo esto era una mala idea, que nunca debí haberle respondido, que…

Estúpido Malfoy y su estúpida astucia.

-Porque te veías feliz con él, y no quería arruinarte la vida –respondió-. En ese momento, tu felicidad era mi prioridad. Pero después de unas semanas no pude aguantarlo más, y después de haber dormido en el sofá contigo… –oh, no, me estaba lanzando otra de esas miradas que me hacían derretir. Diablos, era bueno.- Rose, tú significas más de lo que crees para mí.

Empezó a acariciar mi mejilla como si fuera de porcelana, pero los dos sabíamos que era su mejilla la de porcelana. Mi corazón estaba acelerando como cada vez que él me tocaba, y podía sentir mi pulso en mi cuello. Scorpius podía hacerme cambiar de opinión a una velocidad tan rápida que ni me daba cuenta. Él era mi enfermedad y mi medicina al mismo tiempo.

Le agradecí internamente en el momento que cortó la distancia entre nosotros. No lo pude evitar, tuve que rodear su cuello con mis brazos, acercarme más a él. Porque cada vez que besaba a Scorpius Malfoy sentía que me iba a otro mundo, a un mundo donde podríamos salir de Hogwarts con las manos tomadas, sonriendo, felices.

Pero sabía que ese mundo nunca llegaría.

Me acuerdo cuando tío Harry nos contó acerca del Espejo de Oesed. Tu reflejo era lo que más deseabas en todo el mundo. Estaba segura que si ahora mismo me encontraba con ese espejo y me miraba, mi reflejo sería mi vida normal, como siempre. Bueno, no como siempre. Primero, mis padres estarían atrás de mí y de Scorpius, sonriendo y aprobando nuestra relación, lo mismo con sus padres. Tío George tendría una oreja, y el abuelo Arthur estaría apretando manos con el abuelo de Scorpius. Tendría mi diploma de Medimagia en una mano, y la otra estaría entrelazada con la de Scorpius…

Por lo menos uno de esos deseos estaba cumplido; en la realidad, mi mano sí estaba entrelazada con la de Scorpius, mientras miraba una de las tantas fotos de mis padres sonriendo cuando eran jóvenes. Ellos no tuvieron una adolescencia normal, estaba segura, pero no sé hasta qué medida. Nunca me contaron la historia completa, sólo lo general, lo mismo que aprendía en la escuela. No era necesario que prestara atención en Historia de la Magia, porque ya sabía la mayoría de las batallas, muertes y crímenes del último siglo.

Sabía que mi familia no se llevaba bien con la de Scorpius desde antes de esos tiempos. Era cuando los abuelos de Scorpius preferían a los sangre pura, o los magos que no tenían ni una pizca de sangre muggle. Una vez Hagrid dijo que eso era absurdo, que no había ni una familia mágica que fuera cien por ciento limpia, ya que desheredaban a los que traicionaban a la raza. Como toda mi familia. En los antiguos tiempos, éramos los "traidores de la sangre." Era una suerte que todo eso haya cambiado, pero aún no ha cambiado tanto como para aceptar mi relación con el hijo de un mortífago.

Y no me imaginaba que iba a cambiar pronto. Aunque sabía que sería muy obvio lo que estaba preguntando, le escribí a Victoire.

_Querida Victoire_

_Me alegra saber que tú y Teddy están de maravilla. La casa se debe ver hermosa ahora que el nuevo está terminado. Sí sé que hace mucho que no te he escrito, pero eso es porque Séptimo Año no te deja mucho tiempo a solas. Tengo una pregunta retórica, ¿qué harías si todos se enteraran que sientes algo más que pura afección amistosa por el, no sé, digamos, el sobrino del tío de segundo grado del abuelo de tus peores enemigos? Es sólo una pregunta retórica, no te alarmes._

_Como ya debiste haber sabido por Lily, sí, Ray y yo rompimos, pero esa es una historia que se debe contar en persona. Te echo mucho de menos, y espero verte en las vacaciones de Navidad. En la Madriguera como siempre, ¿verdad?_

_Saludos a Teddy._

_Con amor,_

_Rose_

Breve y directa al punto, como quise que fuera. No sabía qué más escribirle a mi prima, ya que todas las cosas que debía decirle debían ser en persona. No podía negar que extrañaba sus consejos; aunque Lily tratara de ayudarme, no era lo mismo. Creo que tendré que esperar hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, que se estaban acercando velozmente.


	34. You and Me

**_Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose_**

**You and Me**

Después de un parpadeo, todos los terrenos de Hogwarts se cubrieron con nieve de los pies a la cabeza. Lo único que se veía desde las ventanas era una frazada blanca, con los árboles desnudos y el lago congelado. Había aprendido a no patinar sobre el lago, ya que las consecuencias eran bastante severas, pero no pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que mi relación con Scorpius había cambiado desde el incidente en febrero. Ya era como una costumbre cada vez que nos teníamos que esconder del resto, y le daba un aire de rebeldía a nuestra relación. Lo mejor de todo era que aún no nos descubrían, por lo que le daba más riesgo a que algún día alguien nos encontrara solos.

Debía agradecerle a tío Harry también, por haberle quitado el Mapa del Merodeador a Albus el año pasado.

No pude evitar sentir la alegría de ganar nuestro último partido. Ahora mismo me encontraba volando hacia Albus, quien aún tenía su brazo extendido en el aire, con la snitch encarcelada en sus dedos. Le di un medio abrazo, sabiendo que él no me iba a estar prestando atención porque estaba muy ocupado luciéndose al frente de Alice Peakes.

Hugo y Lily ya habían bajado del aire, y se dirigían a los camarines mientras conversaban con otros chicos de su curso. Oliver Jr le lanzaba miradas furtivas a cualquier chico que se acercaba a mi prima, y me daban ganas de pegarle en la nuca y que la dejara tranquila. O sea, si tanto quería estar con ella, ¿por qué no iba y la invitaba a salir algún día? Ah, sí, porque mi queridísima Lily se escondía de él cada vez que podía.

Volví a fijarme en los aros donde anoté puntos, y no pude evitar sentir una mezcla de emociones. Alegría, triunfo, orgullo, miedo, confusión, duda, culpa. El puntaje era 200 a 300, y adivinen a qué equipo derrotamos.

Sí, Slytherin.

Anoté más de cinco puntos contra el aro de mi… de _Scorpius_, y cada vez que lo hice, evité hacer contacto visual con él. Ya me sentía bastante culpable al tener que jugar contra su equipo y tener que actuar como si aún lo considerara un rival, y, créanme, era difícil esconder mi preocupación cada vez que una bludger iba en su camino. Sólo espero que nada haya cambiado entre los dos.

-Hey, Rose, ¿vienes a la fiesta? –preguntó uno de los otros cazadores, no tuve tiempo para registrar cuál era.

-No, no creo que pueda –contesté mientras caminaba rápidamente hacía el camarín y me cambiaba de ropa-. Tengo… obligaciones de Premio Anual, ya sabes.

Si no fuera porque estábamos en un camarín lleno de gente ajena, le hubiese dado una cachetada a Lily cuando ella empezó a lanzar risitas. Ah, algún dia íbamos a tener una larga charla ella y yo. Pero ahora debía llegar lo más antes posible a mi sala común para pasar más tiempo con Scorpius, y tratar de averiguar cómo se estaba sintiendo.

Al salir del estadio me dirigí al castillo. Pasé al lado de un grupo de chicos del equipo de Slytherin, pero no me fijé si el capitán estaba entre ellos. Subí por las escaleras lo más rápido y más disimulado que pude, aunque ese detalle no importaba mucho porque los pasillos estaban curiosamente vacíos. Al llegar al frente de la entrada de mi sala común, murmuré la contraseña y la alfombra se partió en dos, mostrando el pasaje hacia mi destinación.

La sala común estaba vacía, y me detuve allí por unos segundos para recuperar el aire. Merlín, ni me había dado cuenta que estaba jadeando. Bueno, era casi imposible no jadear después de haber jugado Quidditch por más de dos horas y haber caminado a una velocidad inimaginable. Me fijé que su escoba estaba sobre el sofá, tirada, y me imaginé lo peor.

Mierda, va a querer que todo esto se termine, pensé. Mi mente empezó a alucinar escenarios donde él me rompería el corazón, mientras yo estaría tirada en el suelo llorando hasta que mis ojos no tuvieran más lágrimas.

Por mi propio bien, tuve que tragar todos esos escenarios y sacar mi valentía. Por algo estaba en Gryffindor.

Con determinación, dejé mi escoba al lado de la suya y subí hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Sin tocar, abrí la puerta lentamente, para asegurarme que no estaba durmiendo. Al ver por el espacio, lo vi acostado sobre su cama en el lado más lejano de la puerta, mirando hacia el techo, con las manos sobre el estómago, como si estuviera meditando. Aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de Quidditch, lleno de barro y transpiración.

Sin apuros, entré a su habitación mirando hacia el suelo, por lo que no pude notar si él había levantado su cabeza. Caminé hacia su cama y me senté en el borde. Aunque había estado aquí miles de veces en el último mes, era la primera vez que no me sentía bienvenida. Me saqué los zapatos, e incómodamente me senté en una esquina de los pies de su cama, abrazando mis rodillas.

-¿Color favorito? –pregunté.

Desde la semana pasada que habíamos empezado a preguntarnos estas cosas, como si nos ayudaran a conocernos mejor. Eran útiles, cuando no sabíamos de qué hablar o estábamos muy cansados de, erm, besarnos.

No estaba esperando que respondiera la pregunta; de hecho, la dije sólo para romper el silencio. Por lo que me tomó como sorpresa cuando habló.

-Verde, yo creo.

Quise alzar mi ceja, pero dejé el tema, pensando que si decía verde era porque estaba enojado conmigo.

-Mi casa está llena de verde, mi madre tiene una rara obsesión con el color –explicó-. Creo que estoy acostumbrado a verlo.

Dejé de abrazar mis rodillas para sentarme en estilo indio. El tono de su voz no era severo, sino que normal. Ahora me estaba mirando mientras yo me reacomodaba sobre su cama.

-¿Te acuerdas que el año pasado… una vez me dijiste que Owen estaba con otras? –volví a preguntar. Ese pensamiento ha estado rondando en mi mente desde que lo escuché.- ¿Lo decías porque querías que me enojara o porque era verdad?

Scorpius puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró, como si se estuviera acordando de algo. Después de unos momentos en silencio en los que lo estaba mirando fijamente, respondió.

-Era mentira, sólo quería que te enojaras –dijo sin rodeos.

Me gustaba cómo era así de honesto conmigo, me hacía pensar que había confianza entre nosotros. Como si aún siguiéramos metidos en la lencería, riéndonos de las tallas extra grandes en el canasto lleno de ropa interior. Aunque esta nueva información me molestó por unos momentos, no fueron muchos, porque me acordé de la aberración que sentía por Scorpius antes de que todo esto pasara.

No pude evitar lanzar una carcajada, volviendo a pensar en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas desde el principio del anio. Aún no tocaba el tema del partido que había terminado hace unas horas, todavía era muy peligroso tocar ese tema.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Rojo –respondí, y sentí una ironía con lo simbólico que era ese color-, porque me recuerda a mi familia y representa muchas emociones -Scorpius se rió para sus adentros, y alcé una ceja- ¿Qué te hace reír tanto?

-Eres la única que no es pelirroja de tu familia, por lo menos aquí en Hogwarts –explicó-. Siempre me fue fácil encontrarte entre la multitud de tus parientes.

Sentí cómo mis mejillas se volvieron rojas, seguidas por el resto de mi rostro. Toda la tensión que hubo antes desapareció con la sonrisa que me mostró Scorpius al verme sonrojar. Extendió su mano, invitándome a tomarla, y yo acepté, deslizando mis dedos entre los suyos delicadamente. Él me atrajo hacia su nivel en la cama, y me encontré acostada al lado suyo, de lado, mirándolo mientras nuestras manos aún estaban entrelazadas. Scorpius aún tenía su otro brazo detrás de su cabeza, mientras miraba al cielo.

-Eres diferente que el resto de tu familia aquí en el castillo –con la excepción de Albus, pensé-. Cada vez que quiero, puedo encontrarte en la masa de pelo rojo.

Me dieron unas ganas de saltar sobre él y besarlo sin sentido, pero me aguanté con mucho esfuerzo. Debía controlarme.

Pero ya no pude al momento de sentir que su rostro se acercaba al mío peligrosamente. Si tenías a uno de los chicos más apuestos que hayas visto en tu vida, acercándose a tu cara para besarte, tampoco podrías mantener la calma y actuar tímida. Especialmente si este chico solía ser Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, el imbécil que se empeñó en tratar de arruinar tu vida en Hogwarts, y al mismo tiempo a conquistarte.

Me encantaba cuando me besaba en el cuello. Me daba cosquillas, y ponía mis pelos en punta. Cuando sentía su respiración sobre mi piel, era como si fuera lo único que estupra sintiendo. Sus brazos rodeando mi espalda, haciéndome creer que me estaba protegiendo del mundo real. El mundo donde nuestra relación (si eso era lo que teníamos) no era aceptada con los brazos abiertos.

Me acomodé a su lado, más cerca que antes. Me di cuenta que sus sábanas eran más suaves que las mías, de un verde oscuro, con un olor hipnotizante; el mismo que Scorpius tenía. Me separé de sus labios al sentir que ya no podía respirar, y me encontré con su mirada fijándose en la mía. Sabía que Scorpius no era muy honesto a la hora de mostrar sus verdaderas emociones, pero yo pude pasar esa barrera y descubrir al mismo niño que, hace siete años, me dejó sentarme con él por la primera parte de mi viaje a Hogwarts.

Y de nuevo volví a pensar en lo mucho que nuestra relación había cambiado desde que nos conocimos. Yo crecí pensando en él constantemente, de buena y mala forma. Mis años en Hogwarts se pasaron descubriendo al chico al quien más quería en toda mi vida. Nunca antes había sentido esta atracción por alguien. Nunca antes me había sonrojado por la nada misma, o había soñado con él más de una vez.

Puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, mientras que su otra mano ponía uno de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja. Me besó en los labios suavemente, y después volvió a atraerme a su cuerpo. Puse mi cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo su pulso acelerado, sabiendo que el mío también iba a esa velocidad o peor. Mi nariz fue invadida por su esencia, y pude cerrar mis ojos lentamente, sin importarme que él aún estuviera usando su uniforme de Quidditch, lleno de barro, ensuciando mi ropa.

Ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo superficial, porque todo estaba dentro de nosotros.

Dormimos juntos, y esta vez no tuve que soñar; mi sueño ya estaba cumplido.

Desperté cuando aún estaba oscuro. Los días se acrotaban con el paso del tiempo, y los terrenos de Hogwarts se volvían cada vez más blancos. Esta noche Scorpius y yo dormimos cada uno en nuestras camas, ya que estábamos demasiado cansados después de una semana que se hizo más larga. El sábado pasado fue cuando Gryffindor venció a Slytherin, cosa que no afectó nuestra relacion. Estaba feliz por eso; ahora que estaba tan acostumbrada a amar a Scorpius, no sabría qué hacer si nos pelearamos como antes.

Abrí las cortinas de mi cama, para después frotarme los brazos por la corriente de frío que se coló en mi habitación. Debería bajar a encender la chimenea… pero en vez de ir a mi sala común, bajé por mis escaleras y subí por las de Scorpius para entrar a su cuarto, y echarle un vistazo mientras dormía.

Abrí la puerta de su cuarto lo más lento posible, para no despertarlo. Por suerte, esto funcionó, ya que escuchaba leves ronquidos viniendo de su cama. Sus cortinas estaban abiertas, y podía ver toda su espalda mirando hacia arriba, con sus brazos estirados por toda la cama, y una expresión pacífica. Su respiración era normal, y parecía que se iba a quedar así por unas horas más, o por lo menos hasta que tubiese que despertarse para ir a clase.

Por un momento pensé en colarme dentro de su cama y observarlo mientras dormía, pero después pensé en lo cansado que debía estar (porque yo también estaba algo cansada), y lo mucho que se merecía un reposo sin compañía. Lentamente, cerré la puerta, sin quitarle mi vista, para asegurarme que estaba dormido.

Bajé a nuestra sala común, fijándome que la luna aún se podía ver en el cielo. Me fijé en mi reloj, eran las 5:50 AM. Wow. Sí que me desperté temprano, ¿no? ¿Qué podía hacer a esta hora, cuando todo el castillo aún estaba durmiendo? Era un jueves, y como nos estábamos acercando al fin de una semana cansadora, nadie querría despertarse a esta hora por nada.

Nadie, excepto una persona.

Al principio pensé en subir de nuevo al cuarto de mi… de Scorpius y despertarlo, pero después me acordé de otra persona más que haría cualquier cosa por mí. O, mejor dicho, haría cualquier cosa por mí si yo le obligo.

Agarré mi mochila, llena de deberes, y me encaminé a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Hocus pocus –le murmuré a la Dama Gorda al encontrarme al frente de la entrada a mi antigua sala común.

El retrato me miró feo, y murmuró algo acerca de estar despierta tan temprano, e interrumpiéndole su descanso de belleza, antes de darme paso a la sala redonda de mi casa.

A pesar de haber vivido en esta torre por seis años, ahora sentía que no pertenecía aquí. Sentía como si en cada paso que diera, habría una trampa escondida para atraparme, por ser una intrusa o, simplemente, por ser odiada por la mitad de las chicas de mi año. Ah, la vida era _tan_ bella…

Subí las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos, y sentí un deja vu. Era como esa vez cuando me colé en el dormitorio de mi primo a casi esta misma hora, despertándolo para que pasara todo el día (que era mi cumpleaños) conmigo. Oh, me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día. Esa fue la primera vez que Scorpius me besó.

Al entrar al dormitorio de Albus, me fijé que todas las camas tenían las cortinas cerradas. Me acerqué a la de mi primo a paso lento, exagerando mis gestos para que nadie me encontrara en el cuarto de los chicos cuando debía estar descansando en mi propio cuarto, que estaba al otro lado del castillo.

Sentía los ronquidos de Albus por el otro lado de la cortina, y por un momento me acordé de la vez que lo encontré durmiendo con Crookshanks en sus brazos. Era adorable. Abrí las cortinas, y lo encontré apoyado en su estómago, con una expresión pacífica en su cara, muy parecida a la de Scorpius. Me senté en su cama, moviendo su hombro con mi índice, pero no funcionaba.

Estúpido Potter y su estúpido sueño pesado.

Después de tratar de despertarlo por diez minutos, lo destapé completamente, dejando que una brisa helada se colara en su cama. Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente, y su expresión cambió de una pacífica a una que decía "¿qué mierda?". Cuando estaba completamente despierto, se fijó que su prima favorita (alias, yo) lo estaba mirando dulcemente, ya vestida con su uniforme y esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué hora es? –murmuró, su voz aún sonaba soñolienta.

-Las 6:15 AM, querido Albus –respondí.

-¿Qué _mierda_ quieres a esta hora, Rose? –ah, él quería hacerse tan _macho_ cuando decía palabrotas…

-No podía volver a dormir, entonces pensé en venir a despertarte para que hiciéramos algo –respondí de nuevo, sujetando su brazo para que se sentara.

-Rose, ¿estás demente? –empezó-. Son las…

-6:15 AM

-Son las 6:15 AM y tú quieres que hagamos algo a esta hora, cuando nadie en el castillo está despierto –me lanzó una de esas miradas que usaba cuando trataba de hacerme entrar en razón. Sin embargo, nunca funcionaban.

-Sí –dije animadamente.

-Vete… -murmuró, volviendo a acostarse sobre su cama y apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Vamos, Albus, yo sé que tú quieres practicar Quidditch para impresionar a Alice Peakes –bromeé, y por un instante, la cabeza de mi primo se levantó de la almohada al oír el nombre de la chica.

-No –dijo, para después ahogarse nuevamente en su almohada-. Ya tengo suficiente con Wood.

-Pero, Albus…

-No.

-_Albus_…

-_No_…

-Por favor.

-No.

-O le diré a la abuela Molly que fuiste tú quien dejó escapar a los gnomos y arruinar sus cosechas el verano pasado.

Silencio.

-Está bien.

Dejé que saliera de su cama y fuera a buscar sus pertenencias para ducharse. Esperé hasta que saliera del baño para tomar sus cosas y salir a la sala común, pero algo me detuvo.

Un sonido salía desde una de las camas, y lentamente las cortinas de abrieron.

Oh. Pezón. De. Voldemort.

Ray Singh me estaba mirando desde su cama, con una expresión entre soñolienta y sorprendida.

No habíamos hablado desde el incidente que nos separó, y tampoco me había dedicado en encontrar a su, em, amante. En clase, no me fijaba en él, porque estaba demasiado concentrada en mi trabajo o pensando en Scorpius. De hecho, casi me había olvidado que él fue parte de la razón que me hizo darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de Scorpius. No sabía si debía agradecerle, o sólo castrarlo.

Meh… puede que la segunda opción sea mejor.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, mientras él se acostumbraba a la falta de luz de su habitación. No moví ni uno de mis músculos, como si fuera un cazador mirando a su presa. Por un momento, pensé en salir de la habitación como si nada hubiese pasado, pero después quise sacar mi varita y apuntarla hacia su pecho. ¿Cómo era ese hechizo que cortaba cosas temporalmente?

-Hola –ah, ¡tiene agallas el canalla!

-Hola –dije de vuelta.

Ray sonrió ladeadamente, como si yo le hubiese dejado entrar a mi cuartel militar.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó, sentándose apropiadamente sobre su cama.

-Bien –respondí, siguiéndole la corriente.

Así que ahora actuábamos como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros, ¿no? Como si no hubiésemos salidos por más de un año. Hijo de Banshee será…

-Mira, Rose, creo que deberíamos-

Nunca supe lo que Ray creía que debíamos hacer, porque en ese mismo momento, Albus salió del baño.

Ah, a veces no amaba a mi primo lo suficiente como para agradecerle por salvarme de situaciones embarazosas como estas.

-Buenos días, Ray –dijo Albus educadamente, aunque los dos sabíamos que él no estaba actuando educado- ¿Vamos? –se fijó en mí antes de preguntar esto, y yo asentí antes de pararme de su cama.

Albus Severus Potter era mi hombre favorito, después de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, claro.

* * *

¡No me maten! La vida ya es muy dura conmigo (U) Una gran disculpa por haberme demorado casi todo un año en subir un capítulo, pero en serio he estado muy ocupada con colegio y cosas personales :S Ojalá que les guste este capítulo! El próximo vendrá pronto, ya está escrito.

Gracias por todos sus reviews! 586! Wujuu!

_**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**_


	35. Impossible

**_Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose_**

**Impossible**

**Ahora yace muerto el viejo amor  
y el joven heredero ya aparece.  
La bella que causaba tal dolor  
al lado de Julieta desmerece.  
Romeo ya es amado y es amante:  
los ha unido un hechizo en la mirada.  
Él es de su enemiga suplicante  
y ella roba a ese anzuelo la carnada.  
Él no puede jurarle su pasión,  
pues en la otra casa es rechazado,  
y su amada no tiene la ocasión  
de verse en un lugar con su adorado.  
Mas el amor encuentros les procura,  
templando ese rigor con la dulzura.**

Faltaban dos semanas para que saliéramos de vacaciones de Navidad, y eso significaba que tenía dos semanas para pasar con Scorpius antes de separarnos hasta el próximo año. Lamentablemente, ambos debíamos volver a nuestras casas para las vacaciones, por tradición, y eso nos daba menos oportunidades para vernos. Si no se habían dado cuenta, nuestra relación era algo prohibida, como Romeo y Julieta.

Por supuesto, nuestras familias no se odiaban hasta la muerte. Bueno, hubo un tiempo que sí, y que matamos a miembros de la otra familia (la varita mágica de la abuela Molly no era tan pura como pretendía que era). En otras palabras, un Malfoy y una Weasley no podían relacionarse de ninguna forma. Tenía la sospecha que tío Harry y tía Ginny no sabían que su segundo hijo estaba en una tregua con Scorpius, no que les importara mucho.

Verán, tío Harry, a pesar de haber sido torturado incontables veces por aliados y miembros de la familia de Scorpius, ahora los ignoraba, como si la guerra nunca hubiese existido y ellos fueran una de las tantas familias de la comunidad mágica que sobrevivieron la guerra. No sabía porque se comportaba así, pero le tenía algo de envidia a Albus, quien tenía un padre que no guardaba rencor.

El mío, por el otro lado, tenía una habitación llena de rencor en nuestra casa. Especialmente por los Malfoy. No sabía porqué los disgustaba tanto, y no tenía ganas de enterarme, seguro que era por algo terrible. Aunque era normal que papá guardara rencor por algo, el rencor que guardaba por los Malfoy era diez veces más grande que el rencor que le guardaba al mismísimo Voldemort. Era irónico; el mejor amigo y cuñado del salvador del mundo mágico era el que actuaba como si hubiese sido el más herido de los dos. Papá perdió a su hermano Fred en la guerra, tío Harry perdió a sus padres, padrino, profesor Dumbledore, lechuza…la lista sigue y sigue.

Hasta incluso Teddy había perdido más gente que papá, siendo más pequeño. Perdió a sus padres y a su abuelo. Era increíble el daño que la guerra dejaba en la vida de las personas. Hasta inclusohoy en día, los magos no se confiaban tanto entre ellos, especialmente con los que tenían conexiones con los mortífagos.

Al principio del año escolar me di cuenta de cuánto daño esto le había causado a Scorpius. Esa vez que peleamos al frente del pequeño Ravenclaw. Y seguro que a él le llegó peor que a los demás. Hijo de una de las familias más fieles al dogma de Voldemort. Padre y abuelo mortífago, sangre pura… No me sorprendería si antes lo hubiesen juzgado por los actos de sus ancestros.

Por suerte, él pudo hacerse una reputación solo. No era la mejor, claro, pero tampoco la peor. Vale, era muy mala, especialmente para mí, porque yo era el objeto que él usaba para reírse. Pero por lo menos ya no lo veían como el hijo y nieto de mortífagos, que tenía el potencial para ser vil con los demás. Scorpius era una de las personas más brillantes que he conocido en mi corta vida, y usó su intelecto para buenos propósitos. No siempre, pero la mayoría de las veces sí.

Y ahora él era una de las personas que más me importaba en este mundo. Aún no estaba preparada para expresar mis sentimientos con palabras, pero él entendía lo mucho que me importaba.

Merlín, ¿cómo era posible que no me diera cuenta antes? ¿Tan despistada era?

Seguramente hubo muchas pistas para que me enterara, pero estaba ciega por la idea de amar al hombre perfecto, y ser amada por ese hombre. Owen, por ejemplo, tenía todo lo que una chica deseaba. Todo lo que cualquier chica deseaba, menos yo. Era como si hubiésemos estado marcados desde el nacimiento, Scorpius y yo. Él era mi magneto personal. Me traía problemas, una montaña rusa de emociones, paz…

¿Así será como se siente mamá cada vez que ve a papá? ¿Lo mismo con mis abuelos, quienes han estado juntos por más de cuarenta años?

¿Me imaginaba a mí misma con Scorpius en cuarenta años?

Hmm…

Y si no duramos todo ese tiempo, no me importaría, porque pude mostrarle lo que sentía por él. Estos días eran los mejores de mi vida.

-Hey, Rose.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté _cordialmente_ a mi querido primo, quien estaba sentado al frente mío en nuestra mesa del Gran Salón.

-Has estado en esa misma posición por más de cinco minutos, y ni siquiera has tocado tu tostada.

Parpadeé, dándome cuenta de lo que se estaba refiriendo. Tenía mi tostada en una mano, mientras que la otra estaba apoyando a mi mentón, y estaba segura que mi mirada parecía soñadora.

Potito de caldero.

Bruscamente, mordí una porción de mi tostada, mostrándole a Albus que _nada malo pasaba conmigo_. Él me lanzó una mirada que quise ignorar, y volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno.

Desde el otro lado del Gran Salón, Scorpius estaba con su grupo de amigos. Me di cuenta que nunca antes hemos hablado acerca de nuestros amigos. No era como si yo tuviera muchos, dado el hecho que todas mis compañeras de casa me habían dado la espalda por ser la prima de Albus y, consecuentemente, haberlo manipulado en quebrar con Martha, y el hecho que generalmente estaba con mis parientes, y terminando mis deberes.

Y, recién ahora, escondida en lugares besando a Scorpius Malfoy.

-Oh, Rose –estúpido primo con su estúpida voz.

-¿Qué _quieres_ ahora? –pregunté irritadamente.

-Tu tostada ya está fría, ¿la puedo comer?

Tratando de que Albus no se diera cuenta, volví a fijarme en Scorpius, quien, en ese mismo instante, me estaba mirando de esa _manera_ que me hacía derretir. ¿Cómo lo hacía para hacerme sentir cohibida en cualquier lugar? ¿Un hechizo, conjuro, algo? De hecho, no quería saber qué era. Lo único que podía decir era que funcionaba.

Al fijarme que él se había parado de su mesa, mi mirada le siguió hasta que salió de las puertas del Gran Salón. Le eché una última vista a Albus, quien estaba demasiado concentrado en mi tostada fría para preocuparse de que yo estaba al lado suyo, y me paré de mi asiento. Caminé casualmente por las puertas del Gran Salón, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y me hacía parecer que me desmayaría en cualquier instante.

Scorpius estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados al lado de la entrada, su cabello cubría sus ojos grises, dándole un aire misterioso. Su cabeza estaba mirando hacia abajo, como si ignorara a todos los alumnos que caminaban a su lado, como si no hubiera chicas hablando en susurros y señalándolo. Aunque miraba hacia el suelo, aunque pareciera como si no perteneciera a ese escenario, sentía como si me estuviera mirando directamente a los ojos.

Pasé por su lado, imitando a todas las personas que habían hecho lo mismo, pretendiendo que lo estaba ignorando, y seguí por mi paso. No sabía hacia dónde iba, pero no importaba, porque momentos después, escuché sus pasos siguiéndome. Mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

Por suerte, al subir las escaleras encontré uno de los muchos pasajes secretos de Hogwarts. Debía agradecerle a James por haberme dejado usar el mapa del Merodeador en Segundo año. Los pasos detrás de mí se acercaban más y más, mientras que mis mejillas de volvían cada vez más rojas. El pasaje era como un pasillo normal en miniatura y oscuro. Tenía las típicas antorchas del castillo, pero desprendían menos luz que las de afuera. No quería dejar de caminar, como si me estuviera alejando del mundo real, llevándome a Scorpius conmigo.

Me detuve a varios metros de la entrada al pasaje secreto, rezando a que nadie más de Scorpius y yo estuviéramos aquí, y me di vuelta, apoyándome en la pared, como si me fuera a desmayar a cada instante. De hecho, ya casi ni sentía mis rodillas al ver la silueta del rostro de Scorpius, sus sombras contrastadas con la luz de una de las antorchas. Y yo pensando que no podía ser más apuesto…

No pude pensar más, ya que sus labios habían capturado los míos en menos de un parpadeo. Podía sentir su cuerpo atrayéndose al mío, sus brazos rodeando mi espalda, acomodándose a mí. A pesar de haberlo besado incontables veces en muchos pasajes secretos de Hogwarts, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme lo nueva que me parecía esta sensación. Es que nunca me iba a acostumbrar al hecho que Scorpius Malfoy era sólo mío, de nadie más, mío, mío, mío.

La sensación de mis rodillas derritiéndose aún no desaparecía, y le agradecía a mis brazos por rodear el cuello de Scorpius, sujetándome. Estos eran esos momentos que siempre apreciaba. Cuando estábamos solos, sin fingir, sin pretender que eramos rivales… me encantaría que fuera así todos los días, en frente de todo el castillo (de hecho, no), sin que a nadie le importara lo que estuviéramos haciendo. Había visto a incontables parejas hacer eso, y siempre les tenía envidia por tener la libertad de besarse en público.

Scorpius y yo, por el otro lado, si nos besáramos en público…

No quería pensar en la reacción que recibiríamos del mundo.

No quería pensar en nada más que en Scorpius.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí, pero fue por más de una hora. Cuando salimos del pasaje (yo primero, y cinco minutos después él), ya nos habíamos perdido nuestra primera clase. No era que me importaba perderme clases, especialmente con Scorpius, ya que me ponía al día más rápido que mis compañeros entendiendo la materia (sin ofensa).

Y no era chiste.

Lo hubiese arrastrado a nuestra sala común para seguir lo que estábamos haciendo minutos atrás, pero lamentablemente tenía Pociones y no podía perderme esa clase. Por suerte, Scorpius también debía ir allí, por lo que no lo iba a perder de vista. Pero lamentablemente (de nuevo), Albus también estaba en esa clase, entonces no podía disimular que estaba mirando a un punto cerca de Scorpius.

Sí, mi vida apesta.

Por lo menos Albus ya no se veía tan afectado por la estúpida de Martha. De hecho, esta mañana estaba de buen humor, cuando tomó mi tostada. Alice Peakes le estaba haciendo bien a ese muchacho… como ahora; estaba mirando hacia la nada, con una cara de idiota que no se podía describir. Cómo me daban ganas de darle un puñazo en el brazo…

-Ouch, ¿porqué hiciste eso? –preguntó, mientras se frotaba su antebrazo.

-Tenías la misma cara que Hagrid puso al ver nacer a su nueva manada de Gryndilows –expliqué yo.

-Oh… -sí, así de tonta era tu cara, querido primo.

-Concéntrate en la poción –odrené. Por primera vez en el día, me sentí mandona.

Albus lanzó un bufido, y puso sus manos a la obra. Subió las mangas de su túnica, y después tomó mi libro para ver los ingredientes.

-Yo los voy a buscar –dije al mismo tiempo que él hacía un ademán para levantarse de su silla.

Dejé nuestra mesa antes que él pudiera contradecirme, y me acerqué disimuladamente a la repisa llena de ingredientes. Al abrirla, traté de alcanzar las uñas de dragón, que estaban en la repisa más alta. Diablos, no podía. Odiaba ser alta, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar los materiales que necesitaba. Por suerte, otra mano apareció al lado de la mía. Una pálida, de dedos finos, me alcanzó el frasco lleno del ingrediente que necesitaba. Miré a mi lado y sonreí para mis adentros.

-Hola –susurré, y Scorpius respondió lo mismo.

-Hola.

Me pasó el frasco, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, y me lanzó una sonrisa ladeada antes de darse vuelta y volver a su asiento.

Merlín, mis rodillas se estaban derritiendo.

-¿Porqué te demoraste tanto? –preguntó Albus cuando volví a mi asiento.

Yo sólo lo ignoré, concentrándome en nuestra poción.

El resto de la clase se pasó en silencio.

Y me gustaba así.

Y me gustaba así. Me dejaba pensar, soñar despierta, relajarme.

Esa tarde tuvimos práctica de Quidditch. A pesar que no íbamos tener partido hasta el próximo semestre, Ollie Jr nos quería mantener en forma, y en cada entrenamiento decía las mismas palabras:

-Cuando vuelvan de las vacaciones, quiero verlos a todos llenos de energía y con las tácticas memorizadas.

Y por supuesto, todos lo ignorábamos.

-¡Weasley, la bludger!

La voz de Wood me sacó de mis pensamientos por un segundo y me salvó de quedarme inconsciente por la bludger que venía en mi camino.

-¡Lo siento, Rose! –escuché que Lily decía.

-¡No te disculpes, Potter!

Auch. Eso no sonó para nada bien.

Me detuve en la mitad del aire, al mismo tiempo que el resto del equipo. Todos nos fijamos en Lily y Oliver Jr, quienes estaban tratando de fulminarse con la mirada. Algo me decía que Lily no me había contado toda su historia con el capitán de nuestro equipo. Tal vez lo hizo, pero yo estaba concentrada en otra cosa. ¿Quién sabe?

Oliver parecía como si quisiera saltar de su escoba en cualquier momento y estrangular el cuello de mi prima, pero mantuvo sus nudillos blancos sobre su escoba y no se movió. Lily, por el otro lado, se veía como la criatura más débil del planeta, siendo castigada por una razón injusta. Merlín, debía tener una larga charla con Lily.

-Sesión terminada. Vayan a cambiarse –ordenó Oliver, sin sacar su vista Lily.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos aterrizamos en el estadio y caminamos con paso apresurado a los camarines. Oliver Wood Jr podía ser muy intimidante cuando alguien no le hacía caso.

Entré en el camarín al mismo tiempo que mi hermano, quien casi corrió hacia las duchas, como si quisiera salir de este momento lo más rápido posible. Albus lo siguió, y ambos salieron del camarín con el resto del equipo.

Yo fui la última en irse, y al salir e la puerta, me encontré con la cabellera roja de Lily. Tenía su escoba en una mano, y la otra sujetaba el bate. De primera vista, se veía terrible. Hm… me pregunto qué pasó.

-Lily… ¿estás bien?

Ella me ignoró y entró al camarín. Ni siquiera hizo contact con mis ojos. Algo malo pasaba, y no necesitaba palabras para saber. La seguí, y al entrar ella estaba dejando sus cosas en su casillero.

-Lily… ¿qué pasó? –pregunté suavemente, no quería parecer como si sólo quisiera saber un chisme nuevo.

Me senté al lado de donde se estaba cambiando, y traté de mirarla a los ojos por casi cinco minutos (o segundos), pero ella me evitaba. Suspiré, tratando de verme calmada, y pregunté de nuevo.

-Lily…

-Tú deberías saber qué es lo que pasó –me cortó-. Te lo conté la semana pasada, cuando estábamos en la biblioteca.

…

¿Qué?

Si me contó… ¿por qué no me acordaba?

-Pero tú no me escuchabas, por supuesto –siguió Lily-. Hace tiempo que ya no me escuchas.

-Lily, déjame explicar…

-¡No tienes nada que explicar! –estalló.

Esa reacción me tomó por sorpresa. Lily dejó su uniforme de Quidditch al lado de mí, mientras se arreglaba su corbata. Sus ojos expresaban una emoción que nunca antes visto en mi prima. Y debía confesar que me daba miedo.

Lily rió sarcásticamente.

-No actúes como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando –dijo con el mismo tono de su risa-. Yo ya estoy al tanto con tu vida. En todo.

Por un momento no sabía a lo que se refería, pero después la respuesta llegó a mi mente.

Ella sabía.

Ella. _Sabía_.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, _mierda_.

-Rose –continuó-, yo sé que la razón por la que ya no me escuchas es porque estás muy ocupada pensando en Malfoy –delató.

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Lily… por favor, déjame explicar –me acerqué a ella y la tomé de los hombros, como lo hacía cadas vez que quería que me entendiera.

Pero Lily, bruscamente, sacó mis manos de sus hombros.

-¡Pensaba que confiabas en mí! -exclamó, y no me sorprendería si llamaba la atención de alguien.

-Lily…

Agarró sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo en seco y volvió a miramre.

-Yo sabía cómo te sentías por él antes que tú te dieras cuenta, Rose. Yo confío en ti más que nadie, y esto… -agitó sus manos en el aire- ¡No puedo creer que ni pensaste en contarme! Vale, acepto que al principio no lo hubiese aceptado por lo que ha pasado entre su famila y la nuestra, pero si tú lo quieres, ¡entonces mandaría todos a la mierda sólo por ti!

-Lily, tú no entiendes… -traté de hacerla razonar.

-Tienes razón, no entiendo, pero si tú me contaras por lo menos podría saber qué es lo que pasa. Pero, Rose, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti. Entiendes que nosotros también tenemos problemas, como pudiste ver –dijo, señalando al estadio-. Tuve una discusión con Oliver la semana pasada, y después fui a contarte, ¡pero tú no me escuchaste porque estabas demasiado ocupada pensando en tu estúpido Malfoy!

Mierda, estaba llorando.

-Rose… ¿es que no te das cuenta que pronto todos van a saber? No vale la pena esconderse de los demás…

-Por favor, Lily… -abrí mis brazos, esperando a que ella viniera a abrazarme como lo hacíamos cada vez que teníamos una discusión.

-¡No, Rose! ¡Estoy harta de esta mierda! –dijo, y salió del camarín.

Y yo no la seguí.

Había metido la pata, bien hondo.

Mierda.

¿Quién iba a saber que estaba tan hipnotizada por Scorpius?

Vale, sí, estaba enamorada del hijo de la familia que mis parientes más odiaban, ¿y qué? ¿No deberían estar felices porque yo estaba feliz? ¿No deberían apoyarme? ¿darme una mano? ¿Recibirlo con los brazos abiertos?

Bueno, nunca sabría su reacción si es que no les digo. Y no, no pienso decirles pronto.

-¿Señorita Weasley?

La voz de tío Neville –es decir, Profesor Longbottom- me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Sí, profesor?

-¿Sería tan amable en contestar la pregunta?

Ah. Mocos de Dragón.

-¿Sería tan amable en repetir la pregunta, profesor? –pregunté, sonriendo inocentemente. Esa sonrisa siempre convencía a tío Neville.

Después de responder la pregunta de Neville, apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi libro de Herbología. Ya estaba lista con mis deberes, los hice ayer, cuando Scorpius estaba practicando con su equipo de Quidditch y yo lo estaba esperando. Esas eran las horas más aburridas del día, cuando no estaba con Scorpius. Eran más lentas, aburridas, solitarias… No sabía qué hacer, entonces me preocupaba de la escuela.

Me preguntaba si mamá hacía lo mismo cuando estaba en Hogwarts… claro, ella esperaba con papá y tío Harry. Siempre eran los tres, algo parecido a mí, Albus, Hugo y Lily. Aunque ahora creo que ya no somos tan unidos como antes…

Lily no me ha hablado desde nuestra última práctica de Quidditch. Cosa que me mostraba que estaba furiosa conmigo. Lo entendía perfectamente. Después de que ella se hubiese ido del camarín, me senté y analicé la situación.

Mi conclusión fue esta: Mierda, esto va de mal en _peor_.

Cuando Lily estaba enojada, eso significaba que las cosas no andaban nada de bien. Ella no era esa clase de persona que se enojaba por cualquier cosa. Lily era paciente con este tipo de situaciones, y creo que esta vez debí haber abierto mi boca cuando esa necesario, y no dejar de echarle más leña a la chimenea. Sin embargo, el miedo que tengo por lo que sucedería si es que abriera mi boca me hizo mantener la llama viva.

Albus no sabía nada acerca de nuestra situación. Aunque yo creo que él sospechaba, por el hecho que ya no hablábamos tan seguido, pero seguro que pensaba que era un problema estúpido y no la verdad. Además que estaba muy ocupado pasando su tiempo con Alice Peakes. ¿No les conté? Sí, Albus y Alice han estado juntos desde hace dos días, por lo que las llamas del amor joven aún estaban flameando llenas de pasión y…

¿Desde cuándo que hablo con esos términos? ¿Llama del amor joven llena de pasión?

¿Quién diablos se metió en mi mente?

Oh, no, Rosie, actúa normal, Scorpius recién llegó. Ahora estaba en mi sala común, digo, _nuestra_ sala común, terminando mi ensayo de Pociones. Era el último que iba a tener antes de las vacaciones.

Scorpius se veía cansado, como si quisiera tirarse en su cama y dormir por doce horas. Su cabello se veía desordenado, y su apariencia en general se parecía a la de un zombie. Puede que sea porque su piel era tan pálida, o porque tenía ojeras y la cara delgada… caminaba a paso lento, arrastrando sus pies, como si no tuviera energía para seguir caminando. Lo seguí con la mirada, esperando a que él diera la primera señal de que había otro humano en esta sala. Desde el sofá podía ver su perfil; nariz puntiaguda, cabello cubriendo sus ojos… Merlín, hasta incluso cuando estaba cansado se veía despampanante. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Se sentó al lado mío, y escondió su rostro en sus manos. Se veía preocupado, por lo que decidí darle toda mi atención. Puse mi mano en su espalda, en forma de decir que estaba preocupada también. Él dio un respingo, pero se relajó al segundo siguiente.

Me he dado cuenta que entre nosostors a veces no necesitábamos palabras. Un gesto como este significaba toda una oración.

Ah…el cuerpo hablaba más que las palabras.

Cuando miré sus ojos, todos mis problemas desaparecieron. Lo único que estaba en mi mente eran sus dos lagunas grises, siempre tan llamativas. A pesar que parecía a un zombie ahora, era el zombie más apuesto que he visto en mi vida.

Entendí que hoy necesitaba descanso, las palabras no eran necesarias para saber lo que estaba pensando. Él subió a su pieza y yo subí a la mía, los dos listos para mañana.

Al día siguiente bajé al Gran Salón más temprano que de lo común, para evadir todas las malas vibras (alias, las chicas de mi casa). Lamentablemente, cuando entré por las puertas del salón, vi a mi prima pequeña sentada, desayunando, sola. Mierda.

Sí, nadie me quiere. Karma, karma, _karma…_

No era que quería ignorarla o algo así, de hecho, me encantaría que volviéramos a hablar como lo hacíamos antes, pero tenía el presentimiento que ella no quería eso. Desde lejos se veía cansada, revolviendo su té y apoyando su cabeza en una mano. Diablos, todo esto era mi culpa.

Debería a empezar a lastimarme cada vez que afectaba a alguien.

...

Retiro lo dicho.

Me senté al otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, lo más lejano posible de Lily, y me serví desayuno.

El resto de mi día pasó sin novedad, pero a la hora de la patrulla nocturna, algo pasó.

De alguna manera, habíamos entrado en una sala vacía. Todo estaba más oscuro que afuera, ya que la luna no llegaba a iluminar. Con un ruidoso portazo, Scorpius cerró la ouerta detrás de él, sin separarse de mí. Ni me di cuenta si alguien no oyó, estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en sus labios para preocuparme de eso. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero no era necesario ver la pasión que sentía por todo mi cuerpo.

Mis brazos no se separaban de su cuello, y ni en broma lo harían. Estábamos tan pegados, que era difícil distinguir cuál era su corazón y cuál era el mío. Su respiración era sonora, al igual que la mía. Sus labios se sentían más suaves que de lo normal, y mi boca ya tenía el sabor helado y de menta que tanto le pertenecía a Scorpius. De alguna manera, sentí que mis rodillas chocaban contra un borde, y al segundo siguiente me encontré sentada sobre una mesa.

Scorpius se acomodó conmigo, sin dejar de besarme. Era una de esas veces cuando pensaba que nunca íbamos a parar de besarnos.

Sus manos seguían en mi cintura, y lentamente empezaron a subir y bajar por mi espalda. Creía que no iba a resistir más. Lo amaba. Demasiado. Pero tenía miedo de decírselo. Nunca antes habíamos hablado acerca de nuestras emociones, era como una regla invisible. No quería romperla, temía que iba a acabar la relación que teníamos. Pero, ¿qué relación? No había nada fijo entre nosotros; él podía meterse con cualquier persona que quisiera, y yo también…

No, no lo iba a hacer. No iba a dejarlo por nada en el mundo. Scorpius era la mejor cosa que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, y no iba a dejarlo nunca.

Pero al mismo tiempo, era la peor…

Si mi familia se enterara… Si su familia se enterara de esto…

Sería el fin para los dos.

¿Por qué era que no podía tomar su mano en público? Vale, sí sabía que nuestras familias no se llevaban bien, pero no creo que hubiese sido tan terrible como para prohibir una relación entre Malfoys y Weasleys. Lily sabía, y no estaba de acuerdo con nosotros. Victoire sabía y estaba segura que no nos iba a aceptar por lo que los Malfoys le habían hecho a Teddy. Albus… Albus seguro que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, y la pelea que tuvimos el anio pasado no significó nada para él.

Parecía que sólo Merlín me iba a ayudar…

Sus labios se sentían bien contra los míos. Como si cupieran perfectamente. Como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Los amaba. Lo amaba tanto… Cada vez lo sentía más cercano a mí, y el sentimiento era hermoso, puro, perfecto.

Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, acercándome más a él (si eso era posible), y empecé a jugar con su cabello. Era suave, sedoso, claro. Precioso. Su piel era suave como la de un bebé; me encantaba tocarla.

Estaba respirando sonoramente, al igual que yo. Sentía su aliento contra mi cara, cosa que me hacía sentir como si estuviera en el cielo.

Pero algo pasó.

La puerta de la sala se abrió derepente, iluminandonos con la luz de la luna. Separé mis labios de los de Scorpius, maldicendo a quien haya abierto la puerta, o al viento que seguro que lo hizo. Abrí mis ojos y, de repente, me arrepentí de todo lo que hecho en estas últimas semanas.

Ojos verdes…

Ah, mierda.

Cabello negro, desordenado…

Estoy en problemas.

Alto, flacucho…

Muy malos problemas…

Albus.

Scorpius también se paralizó al darse cuenta que no lo estaba besando de vuelta, y al ver mi expresión, él también se congeló. Me sentía como una criatura que estaba a punto de ser cazada. Estaba siendo testigo de mi propia muerte, de las consecuencias de mis acciones.

-Albus…

-Rose… -la voz de mi primo era apenas audible. Tenía sus brazos a los lados, y su rostro se veía congelado, herido, sorprendido.

Y de ahí me acordé.

_-¡Y fui yo quien te dijo que no te dejaras llevar por sus palabras! ¡Merlín, Rose, te has obsesionado tanto con él que no puedes ni dejar de mirarlo! –contraatacó, dejándome con lo que iba a decir en la punta de mi lengua._

_Obsesionada…¿con Malfoy? ¿De qué estaba hablando?_

_-No actúes como si no supiera de lo que estoy hablando, Rose. Te conozco desde que llevaba pañales –dijo achicando sus ojos-. Tienes suerte que soy el único que lo nota._

Él sabía.

Albus Potter, mi primo, mi mejor amigo, sabía que estaba enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy. Y él nos descubrió, en nuestra relación secreta. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Lentamente, Albus empezó a negar con su cabeza, como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando al frente de él. Era la peor prima del universo.

Pues claro, estaba enamorada del rival de mi mejor amigo, a quien le debería contar todo acerca de mi vida. Pero dejé ese detalle sin tocar. Y ese fue el error más grande de toda mi vida.

Scorpius aún no se movía. Me tenía atrapada entre sus brazos y parecía estar paralizado. Los ojos de Albus estaban tan perdidos que no sabía si me estaba mirando a mí o a mi... cómplice. Sus puños estaban cerrados, su respiro cada vez más fuerte... Diablos, odiaba cuando respiraba así. Pero ahora no era tiempo para quejarse de los malos hábitos de mi primo. Ahora no tenía idea qué hacer. Era una de las pocas veces donde no sabías qué decidir. Amor, o amor.

En menos de un segundo, Albus se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente hasta perderlo de vista. Scorpius lentamente me dejó ir de sus brazos, y con una última mirada, partí corriendo detrás de mi primo. Nunca he corrido tan rápido en toda mi vida.

Tenía que decidir entre las dos personas que más amaba en este castillo.

Mientras mis piernas corrían más rápido que un chita, mis ojos se volvían cada vez más húmedos. ¿Cómo nos encontró? ¿Porqué debía pasar esto ahora? ¿Porqué nunca le confesé de este secreto? El era mi mejor amigo, mi primo, practicamente mi _hermano. _Nunca, repito, _nunca_ le mentí en algo, ¿y ahora esto pasa?

Por un momento me acordé de mi discusión con Lily, y lo mucho que las dos hemos sufrido por mi traición. ¿Porqué mierda debía arruinar la vida de los demás?

Mi túnica se estaba mojando con mis lágrimas. Estaba llorando cascadas. Esta era una de las muchas veces en que he sentido tanto miedo que ya no lo puedo esconder. Debía expresarlo todo. No podía tapar mis miedos con una sonrisa falsa como siempre lo hacía para que nadie se preocupara.

Ahora que Albus sabía, nuestra amistad iba a cambiar completamente. Ya perdí a Lily, y ahora voy a perderlo a él también. Albus y yo hemos sido amigos desde que nuestros padres decidieron en tenernos. Era cosa del destino. Además, éramos familia, debíamos estar al lado del otro para apoyar nuestras decisiones y nuestros cambios. Ahora ya no éramos Albus y Rose, los primos que darían la vida por el otro. Éramos dos personas que compartíamos sangre y parientes, pero nada más que simplemente primos.

¿Valía la pena perder todo esto por Scorpius? Mi mente decía que no, pero mi corazón... era otra historia. Si tan solo Albus y Lily me dejaran explicar. Ellos harían lo mismo que yo. Me apoyarían, ayudarían a que nuestro amor siguiera creciendo. Pero yo, siendo la terca, tonta persona que soy, decidí en dejar ese detalle de mi vida sin tocar en nuestras conversaciones.

Scorpius se había convertido en todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida en menos de un año. De hecho, el siempre ha sido parte de lo que necesitaba más en vida. Él siempre había estado ahí, aunque si fuera para reírse de mí. Pero él significaba un rival, una competencia en la que los dos debíamos demostrar que éramos capaces de ser mejor que el otro. Sin embargo, creo que durante esa carrera me dí cuenta que estaba expresando los sentimientos equivocados. Lo único que necesitaba demostrar era que lo amaba y lo necesitaba en mi vida.

Pero si esa carrera significaba dejar todo lo que quería atrás, ¿valía la pena correrla?

-Aquí estoy.

Me detuve abruptamente al escuchar la voz de Albus. Di media vuelta y lo encontré inclinado en la muralla del pasillo. Uno apenas lo podía ver, ya que la luz de la luna no alcanzaba a iluminarlo.

Ahora sí que no sabía que hacer, por lo que seguí mis instinctos.

-Albus...

-Lily me contó todo -me interrumpió.

Pude haber suspirado ante esto, ya me imaginaba que Lily iba a correr a los brazos de su hermano mayor por auxilio. Pero ahora yo era la que debía tener más cuidado con lo que expresaba, o sino Albus explotaría y causaría un gran problema.

Así que dejé que él siguiera.

-Yo tenía mis sospechas, Rose -continuó-, pero nunca pensé que lo esconderías. Cuando Lily me dijo que ella también sabía y tú no la contradijiste, ya no necesitaba más evidencia para saber que mis sospechas eran verdad. Rose, ¿cómo pudiste habernos aislado por tanto tiempo?

Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quise esconderlas. Albus me miró molesto.

-No empieces a llorar ahora. ¿Tú crees que si nosotros lo aceptamos con los brazos abiertos, tus padres también lo harán? Rose, te metiste en la peor mierda que cualquiera pudiera meterse. Aunque los tiempos han cambiado, tú sabes perfectamente lo mucho que le costará a todos acostumbrarse a la idea. Lily está furiosa contigo, y yo no puedo decir lo contrario. Rose, nos has traicionado.

Dejé escapar un respiro que no tenía idea que tenía. Albus me hizo sentir débil, confundida, avergonzada de mis propias acciones. Él tenía razón, ¿porqué estaba haciendo esto?

-Pronto Hugo se va a enterar, y todo el mundo sabrá que tú estás saliendo con Malfoy...

-No estamos saliendo -interrumpí. Y era verdad, nunca habíamos quedado en que era oficial...

-¿Entonces porqué mierda estás con él? Rose, él lo único que va a traer van a ser más problemas.

-No, no es eso...

-¿¡Qué es! Ahora es como si apenas te conociera. Has estado tan preocupada con tu linda aventura que se te ha olvidado que pronto vamos a tener que salir de este castillo. Las murallas ya no te van a poder proteger de lo que hay afuera.

Él no entiende...

-Rose, si piensas que nuestra familia va a aceptar a Malfoy estás equivocada. Tío Ron apenas habla de su padre y las veces que lo hace es para remarcar las muchas cosas malas que hizo cuando eran jóvenes. Scorpius Malfoy no viene de una familia con un buen pasado, o uno que sea suficiente para satisfacernos.

Albus, por favor...

-Lo siento, pero yo no te puedo ayudar. Rose, te quiero y todo, te he ayudado con tus problemas, pero no puedo soportar esto.

Albus, yo lo amo...

Cuando sentí a mi primo caminar al lado mío, estaba arrodillaba, mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Porqué era que nadie podía entender que lo que yo sentía por Scorpius era más que lo que parecía? Mis sentimientos por él eran algo nuevo, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Él me hacía sonreír por las cosas más estúpidas del mundo, y me hacía llorar por la crueldad de nuestras familias.

Albus y Lily ya no estaban a mi lado. Estaba sola. Sola.

Solo Scorpius y yo, contra todo el mundo.

Y ahora que debíamos separarnos por las vacaciones de invierno, mi tiempo con mis parientes iba a ser de lo peor. Iban a ser vacaciones de _infierno.

* * *

_

Esto es lo ultimo que escribi, asi que para todos los que reclaman porque me demoro mucho en actualizar, lo siento pero esta vez no se cuando actualizare de nuevo. Tengo 2 meses de vacaciones, ojala que la inspiracion vuelva para que termine esta historia. Pero no se preocupen, no queda mucho para el final, ya lo tengo planeado en mi cabeza :)

_**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**_


	36. Merry Christmas

**_Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose_**

**Merry Christmas**

Hay cosas en la vida de las cuales uno siempre se arrepiente de haber hecho. Por ejemplo, estoy segura que tío Harry se arrepiente de haber salido con Cho Chang en su Quinto Año. Pero bueno, tía Ginny siempre lo quiso y, a pesar de que no se dio cuenta sino hasta que empezaron a salir al año siguiente, eso reivindicó las cosas . En otras palabras, tío Harry gastó su tiempo con una chica (Cho) que ni siquiera le gustaba tanto.

Albus se arrepinte de haberse quedado en Hogwarts por las vacaciones de invierno en su Primer Año porque a él no le dieron una nueva bufanda, pues mi abuela dijo que Albus ya era muy grande para recibir ese tipo de regalos. Ahora, Albus nunca se queda en Hogwarts para Navidad y siempre es el primero en subirse al tren para volver a casa.

Hugo se arrepiente de haberse mojado en los pantalones cuando tenía cinco años.Él tenía tantas ganas de demostrarle a mamá que era un niño grande, pero ese accidente dio la idea incorrecta. Aún lo ven como un niño pequeño. Lily se arrepiente de haberle contado a mi mamá acerca de esto; ella fue la razón por la que a Hugo todavía lo tratan como bebé.

Y yo…

Bueno, yo me arrepiento de muchas cosas. Demasiadas.

Me arrepiento de haber salido con Ray por dos años sin saber que él no significaba nada. Es decir, él se llevaba bien con mi familia, es un chico de mucha cultura e intelecto, es dedicado y responsable; sin embargo, su comportamiento llegó al límite conmigo. Si hubiese salido con él a esta edad seguro que aun estaríamos juntos, pero él se adelantó y llegó a la solo. Además, el pezón de Voldemort tuvo el coraje de engañar a la hija de uno de los héroes de la guerra. Si tan sólo le hubiese dicho a papá el porqué nos separamos… Digamos que Ray sería menos hombre que una mujer.

También me arrepiento de haberme probado ese vestido de novia con Victoire. Fue una de las decisiones más tontas que he tomado en toda mi vida. Yo, Rose Weasley, una de las estudiantes más brillantes en su generación probándose un vestido de novia cuando ni siquiera tiene edad legal. Tonta, tonta, tonta idea, _muy tonta…_

Además que Scorpius me vio vestida de novia. Y ahora, bueno, ahora estamos _juntos_.

Lo que me lleva a decirles lo que más me arrepiente.

Lo peor que he hecho no pasó hace mucho, e involucró a dos de las personas que más me importan en este planeta. Es decir, tres. Digamos que metí mucho la pata al no decirle a Albus y Lily que estaba teniendo una "relación secreta" con Scorpius. Diablos, ¡ni siquiera sé cómo llamar a lo que tenemos!

Esto es lo que pasa, hay algo entre Scorpius y yo, pero no sé lo que es. Y al parecer él tampoco. Pero esto sin definición fue lo que causo la ruptura entre mis primos y yo. Entiendo porque están enojados, y la razón es perfectamente entendible. Eso es lo que más odio. No hay manera de recuperarlos. Esta vez, estoy segura que Lily y yo no nos vamos a abrazar después de pelear, y que con Albus no vamos a reírnos. Terminó, KABOOM, finito. No queda nada.

Y por eso decidí esperar hasta que todos se hubieran subido al tren y así saber quién se sienta dónde. Ellos no me quieren ver ni por los ojos de atrás, así que me senté en el último vagón, sola, donde podré pensar sin interrupciones.

Allá atrás, casi al final del tren, casi no se escuchaban los gritos y risas de alegría. Era perfecto, porque yo no pertenecía a esa atmósfera. Suspiré al mismo tiempo que me senté, mirando hacia la ventana. Era un día muy frío, pero no estaba nevando. De hecho, el sol se veía y casi no había nubes, pero la nieve se veía más brillante y más helada que nunca. Si, era uno de esos días que no podías entender el clima, o como todavía no han inventado un hechizo para tener la temperatura perfecta.

La puerta de mi vagón estaba cerrada, y los pequeños temblores que se sentían cada vez que el tren se movía eran relajantes. Poco a poco empecé a cerrar mis ojos. El sol me llegaba a ellos, y me daba sueño. Qué mejor manera de volver a casa durmiendo, relajada, en silencio.

¡Pezón de Voldemort, quien abrió la puerta!

Salí de mi trance y encontré a Scorpius mirándome serenamente. Tenía su baúl en una mano, y en la otra llevaba su chaqueta. Entró calmadamente y dejó su equipaje en el suelo antes de sentarse al frente de mí. Yo no me había cambiado de posición, estaba muy cómoda, aunque estar en sus brazos sería mejor…

-Hola –dije, con voz dormilona.

El sonrió tranquilo. Miro mi mano y después la sujetó. Yo sonreí también al sentir su piel tocar la mía. Me calmaba, me protegía. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, sin tener nada que decir. Su piel pálida contrastaba con la camisa negra que estaba usando. Él siempre se vestía de una manera profesional, con ropa que mis abuelos nunca hubiesen pensado en comprarle a mis tíos. Era un estilo que no muchos conseguían, y hacía que Scorpius fuera una atracción en general. Yo, por el otro lado, me acostumbré a usar cada cosa que la abuela Weasley tejía. Era cómodo y te mantenía lejos del frio. Digamos que nuestra ropa demuestra las clases de personas que somos.

Scorpius se viste de colores oscuros, de material fino. Y, bueno, él es miembro de una familia de clase alta, así que demuestra el tipo de herencia que tiene a través de su ropa. Además, Scorpius no es una persona que tenga muchos amigos. Claro, las chicas iban y venían (y mi sangre se hervía al pensar en eso), pero nunca lo ví tan íntimo con muchos compañeros. Zabini era una de las muchas excepciones, y estoy segura que ellos han sido amigos por años. No es que nunca hubiésemos hablado de amistades… pero bueno, su ropa demostraba lo sofisticado que es.

Y yo, por el otro lado, aún usaba todo lo que la abuela tejía. No era que mi familia fuese pobre. De hecho, después de la guerra y las carreras de mis padres, ellos han ahorrado suficiente dinero para que Hugo y yo pudiéramos ir a la escuela después de Hogwarts y vivir en un departamento arrendado por un tiempo. El departamento también puede ser decente, y además, papá y mamá podrían salir de vacaciones cada año sin preocuparse de endeudarse con alguien. Ser héroes les sirve bastante. Pero igual, todos crecimos conociendo el olor de la cocina de la Madriguera y el amor que la abuela tanto pone en tejernos ropa y bufandas. Aunque no fuera muy creativa con lo que teje, igual nos ahorramos dinero en comprar ropa cada Navidad. Me pregunto cómo se vería Scorpius usando una de las creaciones de la abuela Weasley…

Scorpius apretó mi mano un poco para llamar mi atención. Me di cuenta que sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas y por un momento me preocupé al no verlo tan pálido. No habíamos hablado tanto desde que Albus nos descubrió, pero la comunicación entre nosotros no había muerto. O sea, no queremos preocuparnos de los problemas que van a venir en el futuro, queremos vivir el momento sin miedos. Una vida donde ser diferente es el pasaje a la felicidad. Aunque multiplicando un negativo y un positivo resulta en negativo, multiplicar dos negativos te da positivo.

-Sabes… podríamos mantener correspondencia durante las vacaciones –sugirió con voz tímida. Aun me impresiona lo mucho que cambiamos desde los años pasados. Es decir, ahora hablábamos menos, pero las palabras significaban más.

Antes lo único que nos decíamos eran ofensas, cosas terribles, pero ahora… ahora todo ha cambiado. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el mismísimo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy estaría sentado conmigo, pidiéndome que nos escribiéramos cartas? De hecho, si él no hubiese dicho eso yo creo que mis vacaciones hubieran sido terribles. Estaría sola, extrañándolo como loca.

Respondí con una sonrisa brillante, y eso parece haber entusiasmado a que Scorpius se sentara al lado mío sin dejar de tomar mi mano. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y al mismo tiempo sentí que mi corazón se iluminaba. Él puso su brazo sobre mis hombros, acogiéndome. No había manera de sentirse mejor que esta.

-Scorpius… ¿tú lees? –pregunte de curiosidad.

Sentí que su pecho se movía al escucharlo reírse.

-Sacaste el mejor puntaje en los TIMOs y eres Premio Anual conmigo, ¿y me preguntas si es que puedo leer, Weasley?

-O sea… -lo interrumpí, aunque sabía que lo estaba tomando como broma- si lees libros, obras, ya sabes. Cosas que no le interesa a todo el mundo –explique mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Scorpius asintió, y seguro que todavía tenía ganas de reírse un poco más- ¿Qué has leído?

-Me enteré que la esposa de Shakespeare era hija de un mago, y hace unos meses encontré sus obras por ahí. Muy buen escritor.

-¿Enserio? Nunca supe eso de Shakespeare, él es uno de mis autores muggles favoritos –comente, echándole mas leña a la conversación ¡Ni sabía que a Scorpius le gustaba leer!

-Si, y eso ayudó a que mi abuelo me dejara leer trabajos hechos por muggles –agregó.

Después de eso hubo un silencio. Por lo que yo sabía, el abuelo de Scorpius aun se sentía culpable por cualquier cosa que pasó en la guerra, y aunque quisiera cambiar, sus hábitos de no querer tener contacto con los muggles todavía existen. Era otra razón para que Scorpius y yo no hablemos de nuestras familias. O sea, con el comportamiento de su hijo, estaba segura que Draco Malfoy no tenía problemas con gente relacionada con los muggles, pero era un tópico sensible para los Malfoy.

-Scorpius –lo llamé de nuevo y esta vez moví mi cabeza para ver sus ojos-, me encantaría escribirte durante mis vacaciones.

El sonrió, y yo saqué un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma para escribirle mi dirección. El hizo lo mismo.

Antes de que llegáramos a la estación, cerramos las cortinas del vagón y em… nos demostramos lo mucho que nos íbamos a echar de menos. Al darle un último beso me di cuenta que estaba acostumbrada a verlo todos los días. Aunque sea en clase, o en nuestra sala común, Scorpius siempre era parte de mi día. Y ahora que nos íbamos a separar por unas semanas no sabía qué iba a hacer con mi tiempo. Claro, las cartas serán bienvenidas, pero el tiempo va a ser más lento, más aburrido.

No piensen que estoy tratando de que mis vacaciones sean diez veces peor, pero hasta ahora todo ha sido algo…raro. Aunque me quede en La Madriguera con Hugo, Lily y Albus hasta la noche de Navidad, se siente como si todos nos hubiésemos mudado aquí para que nuestras vidas sean peores. Ya que Lily y Albus no hablan conmigo, ellos se pasan más tiempo practicando Quidditch sin importarles la temperatura de afuera. Había días donde nevaba sin cesar, y otros donde el viento ni nos dejaba respirar. Me encantaría hacer un hombre de nieve y hechizarlos para que asustar a los gnomos, pero no creo que reciba ayuda. Hugo está muy preocupado con cosas que ni siquiera quiero saber, la abuela Weasley se pasa el día en la cocina, y el abuelo…

-Em…abuelo Arthur, ¿quieres hacer un hombre de nieve conmigo?

Mi abuelo estaba sentado en su silla favorita, con el Profeta pegado a la nariz. Me miró sin mover su cara, suspiró y después se levantó de su silla. Ya tenía sus años, pero todavía se comportaba como un niño de diez años a veces. Lo sujeté de su brazo para que los dos saliéramos de la casa al patio. Aunque sabía que el abuelo Weasley no podía moverse tanto, él igual hacia el esfuerzo para ayudar a los demás. Me sentía como cuando tenía cinco; recuerdo una vez que le pregunté lo mismo, y él por ser más joven, hechizó el hombre de nieve para que asustara a los gnomos. Ahora que yo era diecisiete, podíamos combinar hechizos para que el hombre de nieve fuera más real.

-Victoire llega en dos días, ¿verdad? –pregunté para meterle conversa.

-Sí, pero Teddy se va a atrasar un poco por su trabajo. Ese chico está en la peor temporada para trabajar. La Navidad siempre hace que todos nos ocupemos más con el trabajo.

Necesitaba hablarle a Victoire como nunca. Tenía que contarle todo a alguien. Alguien que nunca tomaba lados, que tenía experiencia y era madura.

-¿Te gusta la historia de Romeo y Julieta, abuelo?

El abuelo Weasley estaba hechizando la nieve para que tomara forma de un hombre real cuando respondió.

-Si, pero me imagino que si ellos hubiesen peleado por lo que quieren en vez de estar escondiéndose estoy seguro que la historia sería más feliz –respondió, dándome un consejo que sabiduría.

Y me tomé ese consejo en serio. Pero ahora no era el momento -ni la persona- para confesar lo que he estado haciendo en Hogwarts.

Después de terminar el hombre de nieve, nos sentamos a observar cómo nuestra creación se preocupaba de las plagas de la Madriguera.

Te echo de menos

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que envió Scorpius. Me llegó a tocar el alma por lo mucho que significaban.

_Yo también_

Le escribí de vuelta, y vi a la lechuza volar entre la nieve. Había pasado dos días desde que el abuelo Weasley y yo habíamos creado el hombre de nieve, y digamos que nos ha servido bastante esta temporada. Por primera vez en estas vacaciones, tenía las ganas de asomarme en los grupos familiares porque Victoire iba a venir. Hasta ahora, me he aislado de mis primos y, ocasionalmente, de Hugo. Ellos no querían estar conmigo así que no los iba a molestar. Aun salía de la Madriguera para darme unas vueltas, ayudaba a la abuela Weasley con la excusa que quería darle una mano por toda la comida deliciosa que he disfrutado en mi vida. A ella no le pareció raro, de hecho le encantaba tener a alguien con quien conversar acerca de papá y sus hermanos cuando eran más jóvenes.

Sabía que Victoire iba a llegar cerca del mediodía, así que acomodé mi habitación para que las dos durmiéramos juntas por las noches que Teddy no iba a estar aquí. Lily dormía en su propia habitación, explicando que quería tener más privacidad (una de las mentiras más grandes que ha dicho). Al verla entrar a los territorios de la Madriguera, salí de la cocina a correr a sus brazos. La extrañaba tanto… Victoire era la única persona que me podía escuchar ahora.

-¡Wow, Rose! ¿Has crecido o es un nuevo corte de pelo? –preguntó felizmente al abrazarme- Te ves diferente –agregó, sin tener ni idea de lo que le iba a contar.

Me separé de nuestro abrazo y la miré tiernamente. Victoire, tan bella, tan perfecta. Tenía el marido perfecto, la vida perfecta, una familia que la adoraba.

-Tenemos mucho que hablar.

Me aseguré que nadie estaba escuchando a través de las paredes de nuestra habitación antes de acomodarme en ella. Esta iba a ser una de las confesiones más grandes que he dicho en mi vida, así que tenía que sentirme confiada y fuerte. Parte de mi sabía que Victoire no iba a aceptar la verdad, pero la otra deseaba por un poco de apoyo y consejo.

-Lo que te tengo que decir… -empecé, sin mirarle a los ojos por el miedo que tenía a recibir una reacción diferente- Lo que te tengo que decir no es algo que esperas de mi. De hecho, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido –añadí para que no suene tan seria-. Victoire, yo confío en ti, y ahora es cuando más te necesito.

La cara de Victoire se transformó a una seria y preocupada. Tomó mis manos y trató de hacer contacto con mis ojos, pero no tenía la capacidad a verla. Si Scorpius me hacía tan feliz, ¿porqué era que anunciarle esto a alguien tan cercano a mí era tan difícil?

-Rose, me estás preocupando. Dime que nada serio ha pasado en la escuela, o entre tú y Lily, dime algo.

Ha.

Eso es exacto lo que ha pasado mi querida prima.

-Bueno…Lily y yo ya no hablamos, y lo mismo con Albus –la cara de Victoire cambió de nuevo, pero empecé a hablar antes que ella pudiera responder-. Y la escuela esta normal, excepto por un detalle.

-¿Qué paso? Rose, en serio, me estas preocupando demasiado.

Y le dije. Dejé que las palabras salieran de mi boca sin dolor, sin alegría. Era como si las dos emociones se juntaran y al final no sabía qué sentir.

-Estoy enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy –confesé en voz baja. Era la primera vez que decía esa frase en voz alta. Nunca tuve la valentía de decirle a Scorpius, y ahora esperaba ansiosa por la reacción de Victoire.

Ella podía entender mejor que los demás. Era mayor, creció en una etapa donde las discriminaciones no eran necesarias porque todos habían perdido algo o a alguien. Ella entendería que las cosas pasan, que tarde o temprano algo así iba a suceder. Lentamente, dejó ir de mis manos y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Cruzó sus brazos, escondiendo su expresión de mí. No sabía qué decir ni qué pensar. Ya dije lo que tenía que decir, y no quería agregar más detalles hasta que ella preguntara.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó.

-Por un tiempo… no te puedo confirmar cuando me empezó a gustar. Yo creo que siempre ha estado allí, y al final caí.

-¿Y esa es la razón por la que no hablas con Lily y Albus?

-Sí. Se enteraron de una manera no muy decente. Ellos no lo aceptan, y dicen que nadie va a aceptar a Scorpius.

-Es decir que el también gusta de ti.

-Si – era como si estuviéramos en una entrevista-. Es loco, lo sé, pero… ya no se qué hacer.

Y por fin, Victoire se dio vuelta para verme. Aun tenía sus brazos cruzados, y nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos.

-Rose, perdóname pero yo no te puedo ayudar en este problema. Tú ya tienes diecisiete, ya deberías saber qué es lo que necesitas ahora. Claro, tú lo quieres, ¿pero lo necesitas, te va a traer más alegría o pena? Tú debes arreglártelas sola, porque yo no sé que puedo hacer para que esto cambie.

Aunque estaba preparada para cualquier reacción, las palabras de Victoire me aun afectaron. Estaba sola, ella tenía razón. No sabía cómo ayudar, pues claro, ella se casó con su primer amor, su mejor amigo. Después de un rato, Victoire salió de la habitación con el anuncio que nos veríamos para la cena. Yo me senté en mi cama, reflexionando sobre lo que ella me dijo. Tal vez fue su primera impresión y debía pensar un poco más para saber qué decirme. Tal vez iba a convencer a Albus y Lily que Scorpius y yo éramos el uno para el otro.

Después de la cena de fui directo a mi habitación con la excusa que tenía deberes de Premio Anual. Me acosté y no abrí mis ojos hasta que sentí una mano tocando mi mejilla.

-Despierta.

* * *

Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews :) Este capitulo no tiene tantas cosas pero seguro que les va a gustar el siguiente! El otro dia busque el fic en google y me encontre con unos blogs de gente que lo ha recomendado :$ muchas gracias, me da mas inspiracion para seguir escribiendo! Como ya les he dicho, la historia ya tiene final, y ya se cuantos capitulos debo escribir para que termine. Les agradezco a todos por los meses de espera y desesperacion xD La vida es loca y hay que encontrarle un significado, lo mismo pasa con los fanfics jajaja. Cuidense mucho y nos vemos!

atte.

Mrs Scorpius Malfoy


	37. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene lenguaje no adecuado para todas las edades.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose**_

**Walking in a Winter Wonderland**

Ese olor a menta me parecía tan familiar. La temperatura de esta mano la conocía. Me acomodé para ver quién me había despertado, y me encontré con Scorpius arrodillado al lado de mi cama con su escoba a un lado. La primera reacción que tuve fue asegurarme que nadie más estaba en mi habitación. Victoire no había dormido en su cama anoche, seguramente por lo que le conté. Después volví a mirar a Scorpius confundida, no tenía idea porque venía, pero eso no me quitaba las ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo.

-Scorpius –susurré para que nadie se diera cuenta-. Son las-

-5 de la mañana, lo sé – me interrumpió, sonriendo.

No pude evitar sonreír al verlo así. Salí de mi cama a rodearlo con mis brazos. Merlín, lo extrañaba demasiado. No me importaba si es que venía por cinco segundos, lo único que quería era quedarme con él.

-Vístete, tenemos que aprovechar todo el día –anuncio al separarse de mi-. Vamos. Casi no hay nadie en el castillo y eso significa que Hogsmeade está vacío.

Entendí que quería pasar el día conmigo. Al principio pensé que era una idea muy arriesgada, ya que mi familia se enteraría de esto, pero al escuchar que Scorpius había dejado una carta sobre su cama diciendo que tenía obligaciones de Premio Anual me pareció una muy buena idea. Conociendo a mi familia, se iban a despertar en como dos horas, así que saque un pedazo de pergamino y escribí que debía ocuparme de algo en la escuela acerca de ser Premio Anual (ah, la ironía), me vestí, y tomé la mano de Scorpius.

-Agarra tu escoba y vayámonos de aquí –dijo antes de plantarme un suave beso en la mejilla-. Te he echado demasiado de menos.

Creo que después de habernos peleado por casi toda nuestra vida en Hogwarts, él se había convertido en una de las personas que mejor me conocía. Lo obedecí y tomé mi escoba. La ventana de mi habitación ya estaba abierta, así que al salir por ella me aseguré que iba a estar sellada. Como era tan temprano, aún estaba oscuro. Parecía como si la noche nunca se acabara. Estaba un poco dormilona, pero eso no importaba ya que Scorpius tenía mi mano entrelazada con la suya para que no nos separáramos en el viaje. Nunca pensé cuanto nos demoraríamos en llegar a Hogsmeade desde la Madriguera, entonces esto se sentía como una aventura nueva.

Las luces de la aldea muggle cerca de la Madriguera todavía estaban encendidas. Por suerte no había nadie afuera que nos viera pasar por el cielo. Aunque no estábamos tan cerca del suelo, uno todavía podía identificar dos personas volando en escobas mágicas. Bueno, eso no es raro para nosotros, pero sí lo es para los Muggles, quienes creerían que están locos. Además que me metería en más problemas de los que estoy. Bah, ¿a quién le importaba? Estaba feliz. Por primera vez desde que dejé Hogwarts, estaba feliz.

Miré a Scorpius, quien iba un poco delante de mí, y se me ocurrió una idea. Hacía mucho que no competía con él.

-¡Scorpius, a que yo te puedo ganar! –dije en voz alta para que me pudiera escuchar, y pise el pedal para acelerar. Pasé al lado de Scorpius tan rápido que ni me di cuenta si él se había dado cuenta.

Me sentía como niña pequeña compitiendo con él. Tenía ganas de reír a mis adentros cuando me fije que estaba bien lejos de él. Pero, ¡diablos, me alcanzo! Discúlpenme por no explicarles mucho, tengo que ganar esta carrera.

Y debo decirles que al llegar a Hogsmeade, habíamos empatado. Era como en todo. Siempre terminábamos en el mismo puesto, pero eso no me enojaba para nada. Era genial, ya que por fin alguien podía vivir como yo. Hogsmeade estaba casi vacío. Pues claro, parecía que una tormenta iba a aparecer así que nadie quería salir del castillo o los bares. Las tiendas aun no se habrían excepto Las Tres Escobas, que estaba abierto desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde. Los dos reducimos nuestras escobas hasta que cupieran en nuestros bolsillos antes de entrar al bar.

Había algunos hombres sentados en la barra tomándose unas cervezas conversando entre ellos. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta que Scorpius y yo nos habíamos sentado en la parte más escondida del local. Estábamos sentados en un rincón, con una lámpara sobre nuestra mesa iluminándola. Esta vez, me atreví en sentarme al lado de Scorpius en vez de al frente, ya saben, para poder olerlo mejor. Retiro lo dicho, para tomar su mano. El, sin dudas, cogió la mía al sentirla moverse. Sonrió tímidamente y sentí que me iba derretir de nuevo. Aunque pensaba que era muy pronto para hacerlo en público, tenía ganas de acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro. Poco a poco, pensé, poco a poco.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –me preguntó pero negué mi cabeza. Aún no tenía tantas ganas de comer desayuno.

-Esto es diferente –comenté.

Hacía tiempo que Scorpius y yo nos juntábamos así en público. De hecho, la última vez que conversamos sin ofensas y sin perdernos en besos fue cuando fuimos a la Lencería Malkins. Era como volver a ser amigos –o conocidos, no creo que nunca fuimos amigos de verdad. Pero eso no importaba, ya que Scorpius y yo estábamos satisfechos con lo que teníamos. Al ver el sol asomarse, pensé en lo que podíamos hacer en Hogsmeade mientras estábamos solos. Ósea, nadie se iba a enterar que teníamos el plan de pasar el día juntos, ¿verdad?

-Ya, es hora de comer desayuno –anuncié antes de pararme de mi asiento- ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-Tocino –respondió, y me encamine a la barra para pedir nuestra orden.

Me di cuenta que a nadie le importaba que la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley estuviera en las Tres Escobas en la mañana comiendo desayuno con el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Al parecer, la gente estaba muy borracha para fijarse en lo que pasaba. Al recibir nuestro desayuno (tocino y jugo de zanahoria para los dos), volví a donde Scorpius estaba sentado y los dos disfrutamos de nuestra primera comida juntos.

-Sabes, esta es la primera vez que comemos juntos –dije, mientras me devoraba mi desayuno.

-Sí, tienes razón –comento el-. Es raro, después de siete años viviendo en el mismo castillo, y un año en la misma sala común, ahora es cuando tenemos la oportunidad de comer juntos.

-Es raro como la cosa más simple, es decir comer, fue algo que nunca pensamos en hacer juntos. Tal vez deberíamos comer a veces en la sala común. Ya sabes, somos Premios Anuales y tenemos más autoridad que los demás –además que me ahorraría un día de ver a las chicas de mi casa, pensé.

-Me gusta esa idea –asintió mientras terminaba su tocino.

Los dos juntamos dinero y lo dejamos en la mesa para que alguien lo tomara, y salimos de Las Tres Escobas. Me sentí algo especial cuando el abrió la puerta para que yo saliera primero. Afuera había un poco de sol, pero pronto iba a ser tapado por las nubes ya que iba a empezar a nevar. Caminamos por las calles vacías de Hogsmeade; al parecer, esta no era una villa que despertaba tan temprano. Pasamos por todos los callejones que había, y los conocía muy bien para saber que era interesante y que no era. Por suerte me había puesto mi chaqueta más gruesa, pero cuando Scorpius decidió rodear mis hombros con su brazo no me pude haber sentido más abrigada.

Llegamos a la calle donde todo cambio entre nosotros. Me fije que una escoba mágica estaba barriendo la entrada del cine, que no había cambiado de nada desde que Scorpius y yo fuimos a ver una película hace unos años. Mire al otro lado de la calle donde el cine estaba, y ahí se encontraba la lencería. Scorpius aprieto mi hombro, indicándome que él también estaba viendo lo mismo.

-Lástima que abren a las 9 –dijo, y su tono sonaba como si estuviera triste pero en broma.

-Da lo mismo, ¿no te diste cuenta de lo que agregaron en el cartel? –dije, apuntando a donde decía _Lencería Malkins: ropa interior para todas las ocasiones, matrimonios, y noches locas_.

-¿Noches locas? –Preguntó Scorpius antes de lanzarse a reír- Me pregunto en qué tallas tienen sus cosas especiales.

Yo también me empecé a reír, y parecía que volvimos a Cuarto Año, cuando estábamos parados adentro de esa tienda, riéndonos de todo lo que veníamos. Me atreví a besarlo en los labios y el no se negó. Los dos sonreímos, y el tomo mi mano para que sigamos caminando por el barrio.

-¿Has comprado algo de esa tienda? –pregunto Scorpius, curioso.

Lo miré seriamente y se quedo callado. Tenía ganas de comérmelo cuando vi la cara de culpable que puso. Parecía perrito atropellado en la calle. Seguimos caminando por la misma calle, fijándonos en las películas que mostraban en el cine hoy, pero ninguna parecía tan atractiva. Mas gente empezaba a salir de sus tiendas, y los turistas aparecían de a poco. Sin embargo, Scorpius y yo todavía estábamos tomados de la mano como una pareja real. Al fin, pensé, al fin podía mostrarle al mundo lo que yo sentía. Scorpius tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, y se sentía perfecto. No era raro, para nada. Era…perfecto.

Lamentablemente, el sol empezó a esconderse entre las nubes y sentí unos copos de nieve cayendo del cielo, pero eso no nos molesto para nada. De hecho, al encontrarnos al frente de la tienda donde Victoire compró su vestido de novia, los dos no nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor nuestro.

Lección del día: La ropa de mujeres era un tópico sensible entre Scorpius y yo.

_La futura señora Lupin agarro las manos de su prima menor y la llevó junto a ella, mientras la cámara seguía sacando fotos. Rose no pudo esconder su sonrisa al estar dando vueltas hacia todas partes junto a su prima, su amiga. Reían juntas sin cesar, mientras posaban ante el artefacto, sacando lenguas o haciendo otras locuras._

_Ambas se reían como lo hacían cuando eran más pequeñas, y Rose volvió a sentir esa onda de juventud en su interior. ¡Qué mejor manera de pasarse el fin de semana!_

_Al estar moviéndose de un lado para el otro, Rose se acercó cada vez más a la vitrina de la tienda, donde habían modelos de plástico que llevaban otros vestidos de novia. Siguió dando vueltas hasta que tocó una de las modelos y casi se caen. Al recobrar el balance miró a través de la vitrina._

Ay, como no me iba a olvidar de esa ocasión. Y lo peor era que tenían el vestido que yo me probé en la vitrina para que todo el mundo lo viera. Para que _Scorpius_ lo viera. Merlín, estos momentos incómodos con tu pareja siempre pasaban. Especialmente si tú y tu pareja han tenido una relación em… turbulenta.

Scorpius apretó mi mano y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sonrió ladeadamente antes de que me indicara que quería seguir caminando. Vaya, todavía era muy temprano y teníamos tantas cosas que hacer. Era una lata quedarse en Hogsmeade todo el día, aunque fuera con Scorpius. Los dos conocíamos la aldea muy bien, ya sabíamos dónde ir y donde no ir. Ya sabía que pronto íbamos a tener menos ideas, así que tuve una idea.

-Scorpius, ¿has ido al mundo muggle?

El me miro con una ceja alzada, como si estuviera bromeando con él. Después de unos momentos negó con su cabeza, lo que me hizo curvar mis labios en una sonrisa pequeña.

-Tienes mucho que aprender –agregué.

-O sea, he ido a diferentes partes de Europa –tenía la idea que no solo se refería a países, sino que también a chicas-. Pero nunca he visitado el mundo muggle en una cita.

Me sonrojé un poco oírle decir la palabra "cita", cosa que me volvió a pensar que estábamos libres de esconder nuestra relación. Aunque no tenía idea donde podíamos ir en el mundo muggle, ya que Scorpius había visitado varios lugares en Europa, pensé en mover mis límites.

-¿Conoces Nueva York? –la sonrisa de Scorpius fue lo único que necesitaba para que respondiera mi pregunta.

Gracias a Merlín que éramos los más brillantes de nuestra clase.

Al encontrarnos en la punta del Empire State en medio de invierno, me di cuenta del frio que hacía. Sin embargo, había bastantes turistas a nuestro alrededor. Nunca supe que la aparición entre dos países sería tan fácil, pensaba que había que pasar por un borde mágico o algo así. O a lo mejor nadie se ha dado cuenta que Scorpius y yo nos aparecimos ilegalmente en uno de los edificios más famosos de Nueva York. La vista era espectacular, me hubiese gustado tomar fotos. Por un lado se veía la Estatua de la Libertad, y había edificios por doquier. No había vista más muggle que esta, y me encantaba compartir esta experiencia con él. Scorpius tenía sus brazos rodeando mi cintura mientras los dos mirábamos las bellezas de Nueva York.

-Tenemos de tres a cuatro horas antes que el gobierno americano de magia se dé cuenta que traspasamos el borde –dijo Scorpius-. Por suerte aparecimos en un lugar lleno de muggles, lejos de la comunidad mágica.

Wow, me impresionaba lo mucho que sabía Scorpius de cosas así. El era brillantísimo, pero nunca supe que sabía de leyes y regulaciones. De hecho, recordando algunas de nuestras conversaciones (ejem, peleas), el siempre ha mencionado cosas acerca de la justicia y leyes.

-Scorpius, ¿Qué vas a hacer después de Hogwarts? –pregunté, un poco avergonzada por no saber lo que mi pareja iba a estudiar.

-Quiero trabajar en el departamento de Leyes y Regulaciones Mágicas –contestó, y al parecer estaba un poco contento al hacerlo- ¿y tú? –por suerte no era la única en no haberse interesado en nuestros futuros.

Le habría mencionado que mamá trabaja en ese departamento y le ayudaría, pero digamos que nuestras familias todavía no tienen idea de lo que estamos escondiendo.

-Voy a ir a la Academia de Medimagia de Europa en el otoño –respondí, y sentí que un pedazo de plomo caía en mi pecho.

Scorpius se quedo callado al igual que yo. Era la primera vez que nos dimos cuenta que nuestra relación no sería lo mismo en el futuro. Tal vez no iba a durar, tal vez nada iba a pasar. La Academia quedaba lejos de Inglaterra. De hecho, ni tenía idea donde quedaba. Era parte de mi sueño, pero Scorpius…

El tomo mi mano, y me llevo al ascensor.

-¿Cómo funciona esto? –me preguntó, y su tono sonaba como si quiera cambiar el tema.

Silenciosamente, apreté el botón y en unos segundos llegó el ascensor para que bajáramos a la calle. Mi primera idea al pensar en venir a Nueva York era comprar una de sus famosas camisas, ir al Central Park, Times Square, Centro Rockefeller, pero con el nuevo humor de nosotros no sabía si íbamos a hacer algo más aquí.

-Estamos en la Quinta Avenida –dije, tratando de meterle conversa-, hay varias tiendas así que podríamos ir a una…

El tan solo empezó a caminar a cualquier lugar y yo tuve que seguirlo. Tal vez debía darle tiempo para que se calmara.

Una relación de larga distancia no sería mal, ¿verdad? Podría verlo todos los fines de semana y en festividades, podría escribirle todos los días. Encontraría tiempo para dedicarle unos momentos a Scorpius. Ahora era el mediodía, pero no quise sugerirle ir a comer a alguna parte, así que seguimos caminando. Al principio, sus pasos eran más pesados e iba más rápido, y poco a poco empezó a relajarse hasta que volvió a lo normal. Al caminar a su lado, Scorpius me vio y al parecer se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía ya que, con su mano derecha tomó mi mano derecha y después rodeo su brazo por mis hombros.

Y la mejor parte de esto era que estábamos en una ciudad diferente, un país diferente, donde nadie nos conocía. Así que besarse en público era mucho mejor ya que nadie iba a reconocernos y contarle a la prensa o algo.

Después de eso, no mencionamos el tema de lo que íbamos a hacer el próximo año, ya que era territorio peligroso.

Sin fijarnos en donde íbamos, nos encontramos llegando al Centro Rockefeller. La escultura dorada, luciéndose al frente de la pista de patinaje, parecía más brillante que en fotografías y películas. Había varia gente patinando en el hielo, lo que me recordó de esa vez que Scorpius salvo a Lucy, y eso hizo que sintiera mariposas en mi estomago. Lo abracé por unos buenos momentos, mientras él me miraba confundido sin que supiera porque lo estaba haciendo. Por suerte, en Nueva York no estaba nevando, así que había más gente en las calles, bebiendo café en copas reciclables. La verdad era que todo acerca de Nueva York era mágico, sin importar que no haya ni una pisca de magia aquí. Me encantaba todo.

-Rose, vayamos a patinar –sugirió mi… ¿novio?

-Scorpius, no tenemos dinero muggle, ni dinero americano –lo mire confundida.

-No, pero podemos hacer esto.

Scorpius, cuidadosamente, saco su varita y susurró "Accio patines". En menos de un segundo, dos pares de patines de hielo salieron volando de un montón de ellos y llegaron a nuestras manos. Impresionada a que no se me ocurriera eso antes, me los puse y le propuse a Scorpius que el primero que llega a la pista de patinaje ganaba una cerveza de mantequilla. Ah, la suerte que tenía Scorpius por romper las reglas, seguro que se sentía mas libre que cualquier otra persona en Hogwarts.

Aunque empatamos, la experiencia de poder patinar en hielo con el amor de mi vida no pudo haber sido mejor. Digamos que los dos estamos a la misma altura de habilidades en patinar, así que no hubo que esperar por el otro y la diversión no termino. Scorpius Malfoy era una de las personas más interesantes que he conocido en mi vida, en serio. Estaba segura que esta vez nada iba a cambiar entre los dos; habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntos como para poder cambiar mi opinión de él.

La gente que patinaba al lado de nosotros nos miraba cariñosamente. Pues claro, mostrábamos el amor joven y fuerte. No pude esconder mi sonrisa al ver a una pareja anciana patinando tomados de la mano, y después a una familia que iba en línea. Después de patinar sin parar por una hora, nos sentamos en una de las mesitas que tenían puestas cerca de la pista. Ahora podía apreciar lo que había en el centro Rockefeller. Era una pista de hielo bastante grande, que estaba rodeada de postes con banderas de todos los países, y la estatua dorada estaba al frente. El centro estaba rodeado por edificios altos, lo que demostraba que era completamente muggle. Gente pasaba a los lados con maletas y abrigos largos, hablando de negocios y cosas muggle.

Después de sacarme los patines de hielo (y que Scorpius los devolviera), caminamos por las calles empaquetadas de Nueva York. Había adornos por doquier, padres comprando regalos a sus hijos, etc. típico día cerca de Navidad, pensé.

Vaya, Scorpius me hacia hacer cosas locas. O sea, fue mi primer amigo en Hogwarts, estudiamos juntos, después lo odie por varios años, al final me enamore de él, lo que escondí de mis primos y causó que ya no habláramos, le mentí a toda mi familia, y ahora me encuentro en una de las ciudades más famosas del mundo besándolo en el Central Park.

El paisaje de invierno que se veía en el parque era magnifico. Estábamos sentados bajo un árbol (si, canten la canción si quieren), acurrucados porque no teníamos nada para cubrirnos, mirando al mundo pasar mientras mi cabeza estaba acostada en su hombro. Por suerte nos habíamos olvidado del episodio del en el Empire State, y disfrutamos cada momento que pasamos aquí.

Ya eran hora de volver a Inglaterra, a Hogsmeade. Scorpius y yo volvimos al Empire State, al mismo lugar donde llegamos. Pues al ser casi la hora de que el edificio cerrara no habría tanta gente. Encontramos un lugar perfecto para desaparecer. Tomé las manos de Scorpius, quien estaba parado al frente de mi. Estaba segura que podía leer su mente.

_Lo que pasó hoy fue increíble. Fue el mejor día que he tenido desde... desde que nací._

Toque su mejilla con la mía antes de pensar en las tres D. Contamos juntos, y al mismo tiempo, los dos sentimos como algo nos estaba tirando del ombligo por varios segundos. No, no era lo mejor del mundo, pero estaba con Scorpius y eso me bastaba.

Al sentir que mis pies tocaban el suelo, casi me caí de frente, pero Scorpius me atrapó por los hombros. Obserée el lugar donde estábamos, y era la misma calle donde habíamos estado en la mañana. Estábamos en Hogsmeade, de vuelta a la realidad. El viaje de Hogsmeade a la Madriguera se sintió más corto, ya que nada se sentía real. Era como si estuviera soñando.

Las luces del primer piso de la Madriguera estaban encendidas, así que Scorpius decidió dejarme en mi habitación. Abrí la ventana para que los dos entráramos y nos pusiéramos en calor. Había bastante frio afuera.

-Gracias... -susurré para que nadie se dé cuenta que llegamos-. En serio, fue el mejor-

No pude seguir hablando, ya que Scorpius me había interrumpido con sus labios en los míos.

-Nos vemos luego -dijo, abrazándome por una última vez antes de irse.

El desapareció de mi habitación, dejándome sentada en mi cama con los ojos abiertos. No sabía si debía ir abajo y anunciarle a mis parientes que había llegado, o quedarme aquí sin moverme. Todo parecía tan... _perfecto_.

Al día siguiente me desperté un poco más tarde, ya que era víspera de Navidad. Afuera estaba nevando, y me preguntaba sí Scorpius había llegado a su casa sano y salvo. Me levanté de mi cama y me puse mi bata de dormir ya que hacia frio. Victoria tampoco se había quedado a dormir en la habitación anoche; su cama estaba hecha al igual que ayer. Eso me causaba mucho dolor en el corazón.

El sonido de una lechuza me saco de mis pensamientos. Mi mirada de fijo en el animal, que estaba parado sobre una caja grande. Le di unos chuches y después salió por mi ventana. Cuando la lechuza se fue, analicé el paquete. Era una caja grande y blanca con un lazo color rojo vino. Tenía un nudo bien hecho y parecía que venía de un lugar aristocrático. No tenía idea de lo que había dentro de la caja, pero no me demoré en enterarme.

Al deshacerme del nudo cuidadosamente, abrí la caja con gran anticipación. Aunque no sabía de dónde venía, o quien la había mandado, tenía una idea. Pues claro, Scorpius Malfoy era la única persona que podría mandar algo de clase alta, ya que era uno de los últimos magos que vivía con esas maneras. El contenido estaba envuelto en papel delgado, y sobre este había un sobre sellado con un escudo de familia. Las serpientes y el nombre confirmaron mis sospechas que era Scorpius el que había mandado el paquete.

Abrí el sobre, y saque el pedazo de pergamino de tenía adentro cuidadosamente; era más delgado, más fino del que uno usaba normalmente en cartas. Reconocí su letra en seguida, y esta combinaba con el pergamino que me había mandado como guante. Todo se veía tan delicado, tan fino, tan _él_.

_Querida Rose:_

_Ya han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que nos vimos, y no puedo dejar de sonreír. Bah, ya sé, todo esto suena demasiado cursi, pero es verdad. Rose, me has cambiado. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me has afectado en los últimos años._

_De hecho, tengo una confesión. Te acuerdas esa primera vez que nos conocimos yendo a Hogwarts? Bueno, al verte entrar en mi compartimiento, note que sentía algo en mí que era nuevo. Como era joven, pensé que era una clase de enfermedad que me había llegado por coincidencia, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que no era una enfermedad. Tampoco era atracción, o tal vez sí. Te confieso que no sabía lo que sentía en mis primeros años en Hogwarts, pero te encontraba interesante, como ese tipo de gente que no puedes dejar de mirar. Eras la única quien, académicamente, tenía las mismas notas que yo. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero antes de empezar a hablar contigo apenas interactuaba con otra gente. Claro, tenía mis amigos de Slytherin, pero era bastante reservado, diría que hasta incluso tímido. Tú me cambiaste, de mejor a peor y vice versa. Rose, tú fuiste todas las razones de porque me convertí en un bastardo y empecé a salir con tantas chicas. Pensaba que si me distraía de las muchas razones que tenia al estar atraído a ti, podría acostumbrarme a la idea de disgustarte. Además, eras una competencia para mi, mi punto blanco, mi debilidad. Eras todo sin darte cuenta. Al verte con Singh, con Wood, creo que me ponía celoso y trataba de demostrarte que podía encontrarme mejor gente que tu. Pero de nuevo, tú me cambiaste. Cuando supe que íbamos a compartir una Sala Común algo en mi se transformo del idiota más grande del mundo a una persona confundida. O sea, dentro de mí, yo sabía que sentía algo por ti. Mi orgullo no quería admitirlo. Rose, me pase mucho tiempo pensando en esto, y no sabes cuanta alegría siento en saber que no era el único. Gracias._

_Voy a ser honesto, no creo que ninguno de los dos sabemos que es lo que tenemos, pero somos felices. Pues claro, tu relación con Potter habrá cambiado, pero tendremos que sacrificarnos. Soy Slytherin, tengo ambiciones. Mi ambición es estar contigo sin que nadie o nada nos moleste. Rose Weasley, siempre consigo lo que quiero. Y por eso es que algún día conseguiré verte con el regalo de Navidad que te he regalado, sonriendo, sin preocupaciones. Te deseo una muy buena Navidad y sigue escribiendo si es que no quieres ser secuestrada por mí de nuevo. Y no, eso no es una amenaza._

_Atentamente,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Desenvolví el regalo, y no pude cambiar mi expresión al ver a un vestido largo, de fiesta, en mis manos.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Enserio, cada día, cada semana, Scorpius siempre tenía algo debajo de su manga. O sea, fíjense en todas las veces que ha demostrado algo inesperado de él. Ahora me entusiasmaba cada vez que hacía algo porque sabía que tenía buenas intenciones, pero antes de empezar a salir con él sentía que iba a tener un ataque cardiaco.

Y eso no sería bueno, ¿verdad? Siendo la hija de héroes de la guerra y todo. Ya saben.

De hecho, no tenía ni idea que regalarle a él, ya que no había manera de que tuviera una reacción más impresionante que la mía al recibir su regalo. Ah, cómo lo amaba.

Scorpius-1 Rose-0

Por supuesto que le iba a mandar algo. Pensaba en comprarle una colección de autores clásicos, pero a él cómo tanto le gustaba leer seguro que ya tenía algo así.

Todas las veces en que nadie me necesitaba, corría a mi habitación para observar el vestido. Era en cierto, uno de los más bellos que he visto. No era una cosa muy espectacular, pero el color azul oscuro no dejaba de llamarme la atención. La tela era fina, lisa, suave. Era un vestido largo, con tirantes delgados atados al corsé. Perfecto para una ocasión elegantísima.

Claro, me había dado cuenta que era el mismo vestido de novia que me probé con Victoire y en el que Scorpius me vio. Las únicas diferencias eran el color y el peso de este vestido. Ya que ya no era un vestido de novia, era mucho más ligero. Tenía una sospecha que Scorpius lo había arreglado él mismo.

Scorpius-2 Rose-0

No podía dejar de alegrarme cada vez que me acordaba de él. De hecho, me acordaba de él tan seguido que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en La Madriguera. Lily y Albus, por supuesto, aún no hablaban conmigo. Victoire actuaba como si nada raro hubiese pasado entre las dos, pero conociéndola, sabía que todavía contemplaba la situación. Los abuelos Weasley se preocupaban de lo que íbamos a comer para Navidad. Papá y mamá iban a llegar y después volvería a mi casa. Lo mismo con los Potter. Esta época del año era demasiado feliz para la Gran Familia de los Weasley.

Pero ahora que mencionaba todo esto, no me parecía tan alegre. Sabía que pronto tendría que contarle a toda mi familia acerca de Scorpius y él tendría que hacer lo mismo. Era cosa de aguantarse hasta el último minuto.

Conjuré un espejo largo en mi habitación para que me pudiera ver con el vestido puesto. Me preocupé que todo estuviera perfecto cuando me lo ponía, y también me dedicaba en hacer esto delicadamente. Victoire tenía unos zapatos que irían con este vestido, pero ya saben qué pasó.

Aunque todavía no llegaba nadie más a la Madriguera, aun me quedaba en mi habitación sola, haciendo cosas de Premio Anual. De hecho, me quedaba leyendo novelas y mirándome en el espejo con mi vestido nuevo. A mí nunca me importa por ser tan femenina, como se han dado cuenta, pero este vestido me hacía sentir especial. Era de Scorpius, claro. Y él... pues, él era muy importante.

-¡Rose! -escuché que mi nombre venía de las escaleras y reconocí esa voz.

Rápidamente -pero con delicadeza- me saqué el vestido y lo guardé en su caja para después esconderlo debajo de mi cama. El espejo desapareció al mover mi varita ligeramente. Me arreglé mi cabello antes de abrir la puerta y encontrar a mi mamá subiendo con sus brazos abiertos.

-¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó al abrazarme. Mamá me agarró de los hombros para verme de arriba a abajo, escaneándome con sus ojos. Se veía satisfecha, así que sonreí con las ganas que tenía de verla.

-El abuelo y yo hicimos un hombre de nieve que ahora asusta a los gnomos -anuncié como si tuviera cinco años. Tal vez iba a extrañar ser la pequeña niña de Hermione Weasley.

Sin embargo, a mamá no le importó que ahora fuera mayor de edad, ya que reaccionó como siempre lo hacía cuando yo le contaba algo. Después de unos momentos, sentí otros pasos subir por la escalera. Mamá le dio paso a papá para que nos saludáramos. Papá, como siempre, se preocupaba de que me relajara un poco en las vacaciones. Decía que me parecía mucho a mamá porque nunca me desocupaba.

-Rosie recién me dijo que ella y el abuelo hicieron un hombre de nieve que ahora asusta a los gnomos -dijo mamá.

-¿Ah, sí? A mis hermanos y a mí nunca senos ocurrió eso. Bastante eficiente en el verano -papá rascó mi pelo desordenándolo, pero no me importó demasiado ya que tenía que estar en su lado bueno.

_-A propósito, estoy saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy. Sí, el hijo de Draco Malfoy. ¿No que su familia quería asesinarlos a ustedes y a tío Harry o algo así?_

Al pensar esto, creo que me quedé paralizada por unos momentos ya que papá y mamá me estaban viendo raro. Tal vez dije lo que estaba pensando, quién sabe. No, de hecho, ojalá que no lo hubiese dicho así o sino papá me ahorcaría en cualquier minuto. Me fijé que volvieron a conversar entre ellos antes que mamá me hablara a mí.

-Estaremos abajo. Tío Harry y tía Ginny ya llegaron, y pronto van a llegar el resto. Vamos a comer en media hora -los dos me besaron en la frente y partieron a buscar a Hugo.

La idea de anunciar mi relación con Scorpius en frente de toda mi familia me daban unas mariposas en el estómago. Lo único malo era que estas mariposas tenían sabor a miedo y cera de oído. No sabía qué debía hacer. Al ver a mis padres me sentí culpable por no decirles, por mentirles. Merlín sabía que esto me iba a costar.

Bajé a la cocina, donde estaban mis tíos y los saludé. Lily y Albus estaban sentados en el sofá y no quise interrumpir, así que me fui a ayudar a la abuela Weasley. Ella había preparado algo casi como un buffet para toda mi familia, cosa que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Y así pasaron las vacaciones de invierno.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, captúrenme y fórcenme a escribir. Si tan solo supieran lo ocupada que he estado con las universidad y el trabajo... Tenía el plan de subir este capítulo antes de Navidad como regalo, pero muchos facotres no me dejaron (ejem, escuela, trabajo, familia, novio). Me duele el alma decir que esto es lo último que he escrito, pero ahora que empecé un semestre nuevo las cosas aun no van tan duras, así que veré si es que tengo tiempo para escribir.

Y ya que tanto tiempo ha pasado, me gustaría saber qué pensaron de la nueva película. A mí me encantó, especialmente la química entre Ron y Hermione. Digamos que para los fans que aman a la muerte esa pareja la película fue como un regalo del cielo. Si es que todavía tienen fuerza de hablar acerca de la película después de haberme cortado en mil piezas en sus reviews, díganme su opinión :)

Bueno, un muy feliz año para todos, con mucha alegría y prosperidad. Nos vemos.

_atte_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	38. Lost

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos:** Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

**_

* * *

Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose_**

**Lost**

-Rose, Albus, Lily y Hugo, debo contarles algo después comer –anunció el abuelo Weasley. Quise mirar a mis primos con cara confundida, como siempre lo hacíamos cuando no teníamos idea de lo que pasaba, pero esta vez tuve que conformarme con seguir comiendo mi pedazo de pastel.

Ya era la mañana en que volvería a casa con mamá y papá, así que estábamos desayunando todos juntos antes de partir. Mamá se limpió sus labios delicadamente después de terminar su desayuno, siempre con buena postura y modales. ¿Cómo pudo haber sobrevivido todos esos años tempestuosos, llenos de muerte y guerra, sin perder su aura de fuerza y valentía? A mi edad, mamá, papá y tío Harry habían sufrido más de lo que un soldado de una guerra Muggle podría sufrir en diez años. A veces me daban las ganas de que me contaran de sus aventuras desde que se conocieron hasta que tío Harry mató a Voldemort, pero tenía la idea de que todo el dolor que llevaban en sus corazones regresaría si es que tenían que volver a recordar las atrocidades que vivieron.

Teddy era evidencia de lo duro que la vida se puso después de la guerra. A pesar de haber ganado, muchos infantes perdieron a sus padres o murieron con ellos. También hubo padres que perdieron a sus hijos, como mis abuelos. Tío Harry tuvo que cuidar de Ted como a un hijo, y eso que él aún era adolescente cuando tomó la tarea de criar a un bebé. Por suerte Adrómeda Tonks se encargó de cuidar a Teddy, pero ella sufrió la muerte de no solo su hija, sino que también de su esposo. No, el bien no era siempre optimista.

Me paré de mi asiento y seguí a mis primos y al abuelo a la sala de estar. El abuelo Weasley se sentó en su silla favorita y nosotros lo rodeamos, como lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños y él nos contaba una historia. Se acomodó hasta que su espalda cabía perfectamente en la silla y nos miró atentamente.

-Como ustedes saben, todos los años llevamos a sus primos mayores a una ceremonia organizada por el ministro y su padre –dijo, refiriéndose a Albus y Lily-. Creo que la primera vez que llevamos a James fue hace dos años y él produjo un espectáculo que fue… olvídense, ese no es mi punto –el abuelo agitó su mano en el aire, señalando que no quería cambiar de tema-. Ahora que Albus y Rose son mayores de edad, hemos decidido que ya es hora de que participen en esta ceremonia para recordar a todos los que murieron en la guerra. Lily y Hugo, sus padres y yo sentimos que ya tienen suficiente madurez para atender también. Este evento no es algo apropiado para salir de fiesta y divertirse como ustedes lo hacen con otros jóvenes; eso es algo que se nos olvidó explicar a James y bueno… no cambiemos el tema.

-Abuelo Arthur, ¿porqué es que no hemos podido atender antes? –preguntó Hugo, muy curioso. A mí también me interesaba saber la razón por la que nunca hemos podido ir a tal ceremonia.

El abuelo suspiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos mientras pensaba en su respuesta. Tal vez el pensamiento de tener a tantos niños metidos en una sala llena de gente importante y seria no era una muy buena idea.

-Es porque las cosas que se mencionan en esta ceremonia son sensibles. Todos los que atienden este evento son gente que ha luchado y sobrevivido al costo de la vida de otros. Digamos que las historias que escucharán serán algo que personas jóvenes no deberían escuchar. Sus padres ya saben que tienen suficiente edad para aprender más acerca del pasado, y además de socializar con los otros invitados.

Hubo algo en mi corazón que cambió. A lo mejor ahora iba a tener la oportunidad de oír todas las historias de mis padres junto a tío Harry. Eso me llenaba de entusiasmo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de saber todo lo que ellos han hecho. Sentiría que mi vida fue injusta ya que yo me pasé mis años en Hogwarts sin preocuparme que alguien me matara. Ya tenía una idea de la respuesta que mamá diría ante eso, pero mis sentimientos no cambiaban.

-Bueno, esta ceremonia será la noche antes de que vuelvan a Hogwarts. Nos veremos ahí –el abuelo concluyó su anuncio con una sonrisa sabia.

La verdad era que no sabía qué esperar de todo esto.

Merlin, necesitaba a Scorpius.

Al llegar a casa, subí todas mis maletas a mi habitación (usando magia, por supuesto) y cerré mi puerta antes que Hugo empezara a reclamar que necesitaba mi ayuda para subir sus maletas. Me acosté –o mejor dicho, tumbé- en mi cama con la boca abajo. Necesitaba calmarme. Me quedé así por unos minutos, pensando en cosas que se habían convertido en pensamientos regulares.

Amaba a Scorpius, con todo mi corazón. Eso lo sabía perfectamente. No había nadie más que me hacía tan feliz, que me completaba. Aún soy joven, pero todo lo que siento por Scorpius toma tanto espacio en mí que nunca me dejará. Después de tantos años de tener una mala relación con él, lo único que necesitaba era entenderlo mejor, conocerlo mejor.

La verdad era que no sabía por qué me había interesado en otros chicos. O sea, Scorpius siempre estuvo en mi vista; sin embargo nos llevábamos como perro y gato. Ay, las cosas locas que hicimos… Pero, desde lo más profundo de mis sentimientos, desde lo que más me importaba en todo este mundo, le podía jurar a Merlín que nunca dejaría de sentir algo por Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Si nos llegáramos a separar (cosa que ruego que nunca pase), no dejaría de quererlo. Lo juro, lo _juro_.

Pero…

Estaba mi familia.

Mamá, papá, los abuelos Weasley, tío Harry, tía Ginny, Lily, Hugo, James, Albus… ellos tomaban la otra mitad de mi corazón. La mitad que no quería crecer, que quería vivir en un sueño ideal en vez de enfrentarse con la realidad del mundo. Me habían guiado desde mi nacimiento, desde que empecé a caminar, a hablar…

Aunque no sabía mucho por qué los Malfoy y los Weasley no se llevaban tan bien, ni siquiera un tonto diría que las dos familias deberían juntarse. O sea, sabía que los Malfoy tenían lazos con el lado oscuro, el padre y abuelo de Scorpius eran mortífagos, pero muchas familias puras estaban vinculadas con Voldemort. No era sorpresa que la familia de Scorpius lo hubiese sido. Además, tío Harry mantenía la paz entre los de su lado y los del otro. Él no quería ver más destrucción, o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía.

Suspiré profundamente, y saqué un pedazo de pergamino que estaba en el cajón de mi velador. Le escribí una breve carta a Scorpius diciéndole que ya había llegado a mi casa, que si quería mandarme un mensaje debía decirle a su lechuza que ya dejé la Madriguera. Quise agregar lo de la ceremonia, pero sabía que era un tema un poco delicado para nosotros. Nunca hablábamos de lo que pasó antes que naciéramos, ya que arruinaría nuestra relación. De hecho, espero que nunca tengamos que discutir acerca de la guerra…

* * *

-Así que, Rose, ¿ya sabes qué es lo que vas a usar para la ceremonia?

Estaba ayudando a mamá a limpiar la cocina (usando magia, _por supuesto_) cuando me preguntó esto. De hecho, no tenía idea qué ponerme, ya que no era la típica chica a la que invitaban a todos los eventos elegantes.

-No sé, no creo que tenga nada apropiado para la ocasión –contesté.

Mamá me apretó los hombros, sonriendo.

-Entonces debemos buscarte algo, Rosie. A tu padre le encantaría lucirte al frente de todos los demás.

Arrugué mis cejas al escuchar esto, ¿a qué se refería mamá?

-Pues claro, él sabe que has estado algo deprimida con tu último año y demás. Tiene la idea que si te ayuda a encontrar a alguien en esta fiesta te hará sentir mejor. Ya sabes, tener una pareja y…-

El sonido de un plato quebrándose en el suelo interrumpió a mamá. Me había distraído tanto con sus palabras que dejé que el cepillo dejara de limpiar el plato. Mamá parecía estar sorprendida también; yo nunca mostraba una actitud así.

Rápidamente agarré la toalla más cercana y recogí todas las piezas del plato sin magia, demostrando mis disculpas. Mamá ofreció ayudarme, pero decidí hacerlo sola y le pedí que se fuera a acostar, que yo me preocuparía. Al parecer eso hizo que se preocupara más, ya que me tiró una mirada confundida antes de subir las escaleras.

Cuando terminé de limpiar el suelo, me llevé las manos a los ojos y traté que calmarme. No sé si esto es normal para ustedes, pero nunca me hubiese imaginado que papá iba a jugar Cupido conmigo, especialmente en una noche tan importante como la de la ceremonia. Bueno, esto es lo que tengo que sobrevivir por no confesarme al frente de toda mi familia.

Karma-1 Rose-0

Ay Merlín… Ahora papá seguro que piensa que me está haciendo un favor en tratar de buscarme alguien. Me rompe el corazón pensando que estoy cumpliendo una de sus "peores pesadillas" al salir con el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

Cosa que me recordó del regalo que me dio Scorpius. De hecho, el vestido azul que me compró era perfecto para la ocasión, pero él no estaría presente para verlo puesto. Tendré que mentirle a mamá y decirle que ya me compré algo para la ceremonia. Merlín, iba de mentira en mentira, tapando todos los deseos que anhelo. Y sin el apoyo de Albus, Lily y Victoire, me estaba limitando en quién podía ayudarme a soportar toda la carga que venía con amar a Scorpius.

A lo mejor él también se sentía así. Por lo menos él tenía a Hermes, además que era una persona que no compartía mucho sus emociones, así que la carga no le pesaba tanto. Suertudo…

Y ni siquiera me preocupaba de mis exámenes.

Mis prioridades han cambiado tanto en estas últimas semanas; no era que la escuela dejaba de importarme, pero no encontraba suficiente tiempo para concentrarme en todo lo que una alumna de Hogwarts debería concentrarse.

Subí a mi habitación y empecé a ordenar todo lo que estaba cerca de mí. Quería desocupar mi mente de mis problemas, quería sentirme libre y fresca. Después de dos horas de limpiar mi alfombra, ordenar mi estante de libros, botar toda la basura que se había acumulado en mi velador desde el verano pasado, me di cuenta que ya no tenía nada que hacer. Limpiar mi habitación era como cubrir mis mentiras. Podía encontrar algo nuevo que hacer, que decir, pero en un día u otro tocaría el límite de mis esfuerzos, y tendría que purificar mi espíritu con la verdad.

Sentí unos pequeños golpes en mi ventana, y me fijé que la lechuza de Scorpius estaba esperando impacientemente que yo la dejara entrar. Pobre lechuza, afuera hacía tanto frío. Al dejarla pasar, se acomodó en mi estante de libros, acurrucándose en una esquina para recuperarse del viento helado que dominaba esta noche. Dejó caer la carta de Scorpius sobre mi cama, la abrí enseguida.

_Querida Rose,_

_La vida no ha estado mal, pero deseo verte una vez más antes de entrar a clase. Ya sé que compartimos Sala Común y todo, pero como vamos a empezar el segundo semestre, los dos vamos a estar muy ocupados haciendo deberes y entrenando. Debo decirte que echo de menos nuestro tiempo en Nueva York; es una pena que no duró tanto. ¿Tal vez podemos viajar a otro lugar? ¿Canadá, Australia? _

_De todas maneras, la intención de este mensaje era para informarte de mis días. Perdóname por esto, pero ¿le podrías dar algo de comer a mi lechuza? El tiempo no es de lo mejor ahora, y la pobre ha tenido que viajar muchas millas. _

_Cuídate,_

_Scorpius_

Su firma se encontraba debajo de su nombre. Siempre tan formal, tan conservativo. Esa era una de las cosas que me atraía tanto a Scorpius; él podía ser el idiota más cuadrado de la existencia, pero yo sabía cómo alteras sus esquinas y… ay, Merlín, me estaba sonrojando.

Tal vez debería concentrarme en la escuela… pues claro, no podía perder mi puesto en la Academia de Medimagia.

Con este pensamiento en mi mente, abrí mi bolso y saqué unos cuantos libros para hacer ejercicios. Dejé que la lechuza de Scorpius tomara una siesta dentro de mi armario antes de que se fuera para ganar más energía. La pobre se podría enfermar. De hecho, añadí unos cuantos ingredientes naturales en su comida para prevenir un resfriado.

La dejé salir de mi ventana después de la medianoche, y me preparé para acostarme. Le mandé otro mensaje a Scorpius, actualizándolo con el estrés que sentía para el próximo año. Sí, aún era un tema delicado para nosotros ya que no hemos pensando en nuestra relación después de Hogwarts, pero necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y él era el mejor candidato, obvio.

* * *

Vaya, el tiempo había volado nuevamente. Ya era la noche de la ceremonia.

Hugo entró a mi habitación, ya vestido con una túnica negra, viéndose más atractivo que nunca. ¡La manera que ha crecido! Mi pequeño hermano ya era todo un adulto, y estaba segura que muy pronto él iba a sacar suspiros de las chicas en Hogwarts.

-¿Estás lista, Rose? –me preguntó, y me fijé que también se había arreglado su cabello.

Me acerqué a él con una sonrisa traviesa, y alargué mi brazo para tocarle la cabeza pero él me evadió asustado. Quise reírme por unos momentos al ver su reacción, como la de cualquier adolescente que se empezaba a preocupar de su apariencia.

-¡Ey, nada de tocar mi pelo! –exclamó.

-Lo siento, la tentación me ganó –dije como excusa y Hugo puso una mueca.

-Mamá y papá quieren que bajes ahora. El fotógrafo ya llegó –me informó, y los dos bajamos al primer lugar.

Aún me sentía un poco torpe usando estos zapatos altos, pero era necesario. El vestido que me compró Scorpius se arrastraba en el suelo si es que no usaba zapatos elegantes. Tenía suerte de haberlos encontrado; el día anterior fui a una tienda muggle cerca de la aldea donde vivimos y me probé más de veinte pares. La empleada que me atendió fue muy paciente y me ayudó a encontrar este par de zapatos plateados que combinaban perfectamente con mi vestido.

-¡Rose, Hugo, apúrense! Debemos partir en media hora –nos exigió mamá, quien estaba sentada en una de las dos sillas elegantes que había en nuestra sala de estar.

Mamá se veía bella; estaba vestida de gris y se había tomado su pelo de una manera parecida a la mía. Las dos habíamos dejado unos pedazos de pelo caer a los lados de nuestras caras, con el resto tomado en la parte alta de nuestras cabezas, decorado con pequeñas piedras preciosas. Ella alzó su mano para tomar la mía, y me guió para que me sentara en la otra silla. Me sonrió tiernamente, y las dos nos acomodamos en una pose simétrica.

Papá y Hugo estaban parados detrás de nosotros; papá detrás de mamá y Hugo detrás de mí. Se sentía como si fuéramos una familia perfecta y lujosa, sin preocupaciones ni secretos. Aunque sentía que merecía estar en esta fotografía, todavía tenía algo de culpa por ocultarles mi amor por Scorpius. Era como si ellos nos supieran la otra mitad de mi vida, como si fuera una extranjera en este hogar.

Después de sacarnos unas cuantas fotos, el fotógrafo nos dejó elegir cuál era nuestra favorita. Me sorprendí al ver que el vestido de Scorpius me quedaba, bueno, me quedaba _muy bien_. Era como cuando me lo probé con Victoire, pero en un color que combinaba mejor con mi piel. Vaya, Scorpius tenía un excelente gusto en ropa. Nunca pensé que me podría ver tan bien.

Elegimos la tercera foto, y después papá anunció que era hora de irnos. Todos nos cubrimos nuestros trajes con una capa negra para abrigarnos, y cogimos cenizas antes de entrar en nuestra chimenea y viajar hasta el ministerio de magia. Nuestra chimenea tenía una conexión especial al ministerio ya que mamá y papá eran gente importante ahí, así que el viaje no fue tan largo. Sin embargo, al llegar sentí que todo el tiempo que me tomé arreglando mi maquillaje y cabello fue inútil. Mamá nos arregló a todos moviendo su varita mágica entre todos, y estábamos listos para atender.

Recuerdo haber ido al ministerio cuando era pequeña. Mamá a veces nos traía cuando no tenía tanto trabajo, y nos dejaba explorar el lugar. Digamos que los empleados del ministerio ya son familiares con la cara de Hugo y de mí, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no visitábamos. Aunque aún se podía ver el decorado original, las paredes del ministerio ahora estaban cubiertas con cuadros de gente sonriendo y riéndose entre ellos. Me acerqué a uno y leí la inscripción que se encontraba abajo del cuadro:

_Colin Creevey_

_Héroe de la Batalla de Hogwarts_

_1981-1998_

Me volví a fijar en el cuadro, y vi a un joven de casi mi misma edad conversando entusiasmadamente con un anciano que estaba en el cuadro al lado. Algo en mí me dijo que muchos adolescentes murieron en esta guerra, y que mis padres y tío Harry los conocían.

El ambiente del ministerio era parecido a un velorio. Aunque la apariencia era oscura, melancólica, la gente aún sonreía. Era como si estuvieran celebrando las vidas de las víctimas mientras les daban el respeto. Me fijé que Hugo también estaba observando los cuadros, tan fascinado como yo. Pues claro, esto era algo nuevo para nosotros. Nuestros padres nunca nos habían invitado a este evento, y ahora que éramos más maduros, ellos pensaban que podríamos entender todo mejor.

Nos dirigimos a una entrada que estaba al lado derecho de mí. Varios invitados nos siguieron al mismo tiempo que nosotros seguimos a la gente que estaba adelante. Mamá cruzó su brazo con el de papá y nos indicó que hiciéramos lo mismo. Por suerte Hugo era más alto que yo, así que no nos veíamos desproporcionados al lado del otro. Íbamos a entrar en pares, mis padres yendo primero. Papá nos dio una vista antes de entrar con mamá, y nos guiñó el ojo.

Había otro mago parado al lado de la entrada, vestido con un uniforme elegante, de postura rígida. Él asintió con su cabeza en forma de saludo cuando mis padres pasaron a su lado, y después anunció en voz alta sus nombres.

-El señor Ronald Bilius Weasley y la señora Hermione Jean Weasley –mamá y papá dieron unos pasos, y de a poco descendieron por una escalera que llevaba a la recepción.

Hugo dio una pequeña risa y le pegué en las costillas para que mantuviera una postura seria; sin embargo, no pude ocultar una sonrisa sabiendo qué fue lo que le había hecho reír. A papá le disgustaba cuando decían su nombre completo, y cada vez que lo escuchaba ponía una mueca parecida al trasero de un hipogrifo. De hecho, al imaginarme la casa que pudo haber puesto cuando escuchó su nombre también me dio ganas de lanzar una risa.

-Hey, mantente seria –susurró mi hermano con tono travieso.

Los dos avanzamos con gracia hasta que nos encontramos con el mago de la entrada, y él volvió a hablar en voz alta.

-Los hijos del señor y la señora Weasley: Rose Weasley y Hugo Weasley –nos sonrió cordialmente, y nos dio un ademán con su mano para que bajáramos por las mismas escaleras que habían tomado nuestros padres.

Tenía la suerte que Hugo no sabía de lo que había pasado entre Lily, James y yo. Por lo menos tenía compañía esta noche.

Al descender por las escaleras, me fijé en las decoraciones del salón. Era una sala tremenda, de pareces color crema, con un cielo que tenía el mismo hechizo que el del Gran Salón en Hogwarts. Me fijé que la noche (o por lo menos lo que el hechizo mostraba) estaba clara, se podían ver todas las estrellas, las constelaciones. Si no fuera porque mi cuello estaba empezando a doler, no me hubiese fijado en las otras decoraciones.

Los manteles eran negros, al igual que las decoraciones que estaban puestas en las paredes. Había velas flotantes en cada mesa redonda, iluminando un poco. Por suerte había calendarios flotando por todas partes en el cielo.

Al otro lado del salón había una plataforma, y tenía la impresión que ahí es donde los discursos iban a ser leídos.

Hugo y yo seguimos a nuestros padres. Me fijé que mis abuelos, tíos y primos ya habían reservado dos mesas. El abuelo y la abuela Weasley se veían elegantes, al igual que el resto de mi familia. Los hombres llevaban túnicas oscuras, mientras que las mujeres llevaban vestidos coloridos, de géneros finos. Vaya, nunca había pensado que mi familia se podía ver _tan _bien.

Nos saludamos con mis abuelos, y después dirigí mi atención a todos los primos presentes. Victoire estaba con Teddy, y se veía tan bella como siempre. Me dio una sonrisa corta, como si quisiera decir que no quería que nuestra relación cambiara, pero que yo debía hacer algo. Pues claro, ella simplemente me había dado la única reacción madura, mientras que los Potter…

Cosa que me hizo fijarme en ellos. Los tres hermanos estaban parados en un grupo, como si estuvieran discutiendo algo secreto. Me acordé de lo que el abuelo Arthur nos había dicho acerca de James, pero me parecía que mi querido primo ya había madurado. Él y Albus –Albus, mi mejor amigo, mi compañía…- llevaban una túnica como la de papá. Lily, sin embargo, llevaba un vestido verde que era tan elegante como el mío. La mitad alta de su pelo estaba tomada, y una flor adornaba su cabello. Me miró por un milisegundo, cosa que hizo que me concentrara en otro punto. A lo mejor ya no quería que me fijara en ella, o que tuviéramos una conexión sanguínea.

Después de unos momentos, nuestros parientes mayores nos indicaron que nos sentáramos, designando que todos los primos se debían sentar en la misma mesa. Aún habían invitados llegando, pero parecía que la lista cada vez se hacía más corta ya que el salón se estaba llenando rápidamente. Apoyé mis brazos sobre la mesa, tratando de actuar relajada. Hugo estaba conversando con James y Albus acerca de algo que los hacía reír, y Lily me evadía cada vez que trataba de lanzarle una vista. A veces aportaba una risa o dos cuando uno de sus hermanos o mi hermano decían algo. Victoire y Teddy estaban sentados al otro lado de la mesa, saludando a una pareja mayor.

Seguí escuchando los nombres de la gente que recién llegaba sin prestarle atención. Imaginaba que tenía un teléfono celular en mis manos, o algo muggle para distraerme. Vaya, por algo era que los jóvenes muggles siempre estaban callados cuando atendían un evento como este.

Pero algo cambió en el ambiente. Mis primos dejaron de hablar, cosa que me llamó la atención. Empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, con caras confundidas. Leí los labios de Albus, quien era el que tenía la peor reacción.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? –preguntó, algo desesperado.

Hugo, James y Lily se encogieron los hombros. Lily y Albus se concentraron en _mí_ por primera vez desde que dejamos de hablar, y de ahí me enteré al oír la voz del mago que estaba en la entrada.

-El señor Draco Lucius Malfoy y la señora Astoria Malfoy… –sentí que mi corazón dejó de palpitar por más de diez segundos.

Mis manos, aunque estaban cubiertas con guantes, se congelaron de inmediato. Y ellos no estaban solos.

-…acompañados con su hijo: el señor Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Y mi frente ya estaba empapada cuando él entró.

No sabía por qué, pero no podía escuchar nada más que sus pasos al bajar la escalera. La gente aún conversaba entre ellos casualmente, como si la presencia de los Malfoys no les afectara para nada. Scorpius se veía tan… tan _perfecto_. Vestido de negro, contrastando su piel pálida, su pelo platino. Llevaba su brazo entrelazado con el de su madre, imitando a su padre. Tenía un nudo en mi garganta, no sabía qué hacer. Quise correr, escaparme de este evento, pretender que no existía. Algo en mi me decía que esta noche no iba a ser lo mismo. Ya no podía evitarlo, estaba atrapada en una esquina.

Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos, tratando de volver a actuar calmada. Debía pensar en un plan que me escaparía de esta situación.

-Rose –sentí que mi hermano me había distraído al tocar mi hombro. Abrí mis ojos abruptamente, y vi que todos los invitados ya estaban sentados.

Busqué a Scorpius discretamente, pero no lo pude encontrar fácilmente. Después de escanear las mesas dos veces, lo encontré sentado al otro lado del salón. Estaba al lado de su madre, quien se veía serena. Su padre también, y esa expresión me recordó de las muchas veces que vi a Scorpius calmado. Vaya, se veía igual a Draco Malfoy. No había duda que eran padre e hijo. Los dos tenían la misma nariz, los mismos ojos, mentón, orejas, cabello.

Parte de mí quería que él se diera cuenta que yo también estaba en el salón, que lo extrañaba, que quería escaparme con él u olvidarnos de toda esta parafernalia. Pero la otra parte de mí quería que esta noche pasara sin accidentes, que sus padres nunca se enteraran que estaba saliendo con la hija de los Weasley. Merlín, sálvame.

El sonido de una cuchara golpeando ligeramente una copa de vidrio llamó mi atención. El mismo mago de la entrada ahora estaba parado en la plataforma, y todos los invitados se fijaron en él, silenciando sus conversas.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al memorial duodécimo sexto de la Segunda Guerra. La ceremonia empezará con los discursos de nuestro Ministro de Magia, seguido por el señor Harry Potter, el señor Ronald Weasley y la señora Hermione Weasley. Los discursos serán seguidos por la cena. Para concluir esta ceremonia, les ofrecemos una recepción en el siguiente salón. Le recordamos que para entrar a la recepción usted debe subir por las escaleras, salir, y caminar derecho hasta el otro salón. Muchas gracias por haber venido, disfruten esta noche. Ahora sin preámbulos, les presento a nuestro querido Ministro de Magia, el señor Kingsley Shacklebolt –al terminar su discurso, el mago bajó de la plataforma y desapareció entre la multitud.

El señor Shacklebolt era un muy buen amigo de mis padres y los Potters. Ellos batallaron juntos en la guerra, y desde entonces que Kingsley Shacklebolt fue elegido como Ministro de Magia. Él siempre tomaba consejos de mis padres –especialmente mamá, tal vez porque ella era la más inteligente de los tres.

-Queridos amigos –empezó nuestro Ministro de Magia-, han pasado muchos años desde que la guerra terminó y que todo volvió a la paz. Sin embargo, no nos debemos olvidar de los que sacrificaron sus vidas para que nuestros hijos vivieran en una época próspera. Toda la infraestructura en que trabajamos, todo el apoyo que necesitamos, todo se lo debemos a ellos –una copa apareció en su mano, y la elevó-. Por ellos. Por los que dieron su todo.

-Por ellos –repitió la audiencia, incluyéndome.

Tenía la impresión que esta noche iba a ser más interesante de lo que pensaba. Le lancé una corta vista a Scorpius, quien estaba con sus padres. Los tres se veían tan perfectos y elegantes. Sin embargo, no pude descifrar sus expresiones. De hecho, no tenía ni idea porqué estaban aquí. Ya sabía que su familia era parte del lado oscuro cuando Voldemort estaba vivo, pero la curiosidad me ganaba.

Me concentré en la plataforma para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba observando a los Malfoy. No quería que Scorpius supiera que estaba aquí. Ninguno de los dos mencionó este evento, así que sería mejor pretender que no existía, cosa que era difícil de manejar. Sentí que alguien me estaba mirando, y al darme vuelta vi que Albus y Lily se estaban fijando en mí. Tuve la impresión que estaban hablando acerca de mí, ya que se fijaron en la mesa de los adultos al darse cuenta que los miraba. Les seguí la vista, y me encontré con los mis padres y tío Harry susurrando entre ellos, los tres con expresiones serias. La cara de papá estaba sonrojada, como si algo le molestara.

Sí, algo le molestaba. Mamá puso su mano sobre la de papá antes de que los tres adultos movieran sus ojos al otro lado del salón. A la mesa de los Malfoy.

La expresión de papá no se puso mejor.

Sin embargo, la expresión del abuelo Weasley (que estaba sentado cerca de ellos) parecía peor.

Ay, Mocos de Dragón…

Ya era turno de mis padres y tío Harry dijeran su discurso. Tío Harry besó la mejilla de tía Ginny antes de subir a la plataforma con sus dos mejores amigos. Me sentí orgullosa de ser hija de héroes, de tener valentía corriendo por mis venas. Cosa que era algo irónica ahora ya que no podía confesarle a mi familia.

-Les agradecemos a todos por atender esta ceremonia anual –empezó tío Harry, quien estaba parado entre mis padres-. Me da el placer ver las mismas caras de años pasados y caras nuevas. Este es el primer año que toda mi familia (y la de Ron y Hermione) atienden este memorial. Digamos que este año la ceremonia es algo más significante para nosotros, ya que nuestros hijos por fin pueden descubrir las travesuras en que nos metíamos cuando éramos jóvenes –los tres amigos sonrieron, y un nudo de nostalgia apareció en mi estómago de la nada-. Sin embargo, al ver las caras de mis hijos, de mis sobrinos, de mi ahijado –tío Harry hizo un ademán a Teddy-, me recuerda lo mucho que perdimos para que pudieran tener la vida que tanto hemos deseado.

Suspiró, dándole una pausa a su discurso. Ahora era el turno de papá.

-Nosotros también cometimos errores, sospechábamos de la gente equivocada, atacamos a los que no debíamos por tanto miedo que sentíamos. No, nuestra guerra no fue una época que voló y que se puede resumir en un párrafo o dos. Ninguna guerra es así. No pasa ni un día en que no pensamos en los rostros que perdimos. Sin embargo, seguimos luchando, todos seguimos luchando. Yo no puedo estar más orgulloso de tener a mis hijos, Rose y Hugo, de tener a mi familia, aunque alguien falte –se refería al tío Fred. Él murió en la guerra.- Pero por lo menos tenemos el futuro. Tenemos algo brillante que seguir, algo que proteger.

Mamá sonrió, orgullosa de papá, y siguió con el discurso.

-Todos perdimos a alguien en la guerra, ambos lados –le lanzó una corta mirada a papá, quien había arrugado sus labios-. Nos debemos olvidar que todos sentimos lo mismo –mamá sacó su varita mágica y la apuntó al cielo-. Es por eso que debemos mantener la paz. Ya han sido casi tres décadas. Que nunca nos olvidemos.

Las luces del salón se oscurecieron de a poco y todos los invitados imitaron a mi mamá. Las puntas de sus varitas mágicas iluminaban, dándole una sensación solemne, de respeto. Mamá tenía razón; la paz se debía mantener entre los magos y las criaturas mágicas. Sin embargo, la mirada de papá me daba la impresión que iba a ser muy difícil encontrar paz con él después de contarle acerca de Scorpius.

Y es por eso que nunca lo iba a hacer.

Bueno, por lo menos hasta que aprenda un hechizo que convenza a papá y que los cerdos vuelen.

Después de pensar en eso, dirigí mi vista hacia donde Scorpius estaba con sus padres. Su expresión era serena, calmada, como si no quisiera causar conmoción entre la masa de invitados. De hecho, entendía por qué no quería llamar la atención; ser heredero de un apellido relacionado con el lado oscuro no era cosa bonita.

La cena era deliciosa, aunque aún no se comparaba con los platos de la abuela Weasley. Sin embargo, mis primos se encontraban devorándose cada pedazo de carne en sus platos mientras trataban de actuar de manera elegante. Al verlos así me dieron ganas de comentar, pero me comí las palabras, sabiendo que ellos no iban a aceptarme. Sentí que Victoire me estaba contemplando, y que una roca caía de mi pecho a mi estómago.

No quería ser ruda, ya que sabía lo mucho que significaba esta cena para mi familia, pero quería levantarme de mi asiento y salir corriendo de aquí. Hmm… tal vez no sería mala idea ahora que todos se fijaban más en la cena y la conversa que en lo que una chica adolescente hacía. O haría.

Oí a la abuela Weasley reír ligeramente y me di vuelta para fijarme en mis abuelos. Ellos estaban sentados cerca de otra mesa, donde una pareja de magos de su edad se encontraban. Estaban conversando entre ellos, y las expresiones de mis abuelos me hicieron sentir algo mejor. Ya sabía que habían perdido un hijo en la guerra, pero por lo menos sonreían. Hasta sabiendo que habían perdido un regalo tan precioso como un hijo, ellos aún sonreían.

Por un momento me sentí muy egoísta, como si estuviera exagerando mi situación.

-Hey, Rose, ¿vas a comerte ese pedazo? –preguntó mi hermano, señalando mi plato.

Lo miré con cara reprobadora, pero dejé que sacara el resto de mi comida de mi plato al suyo discretamente. No tenía ganas de comer.

Albus y Lily estaban hablando en susurros, cosa que me llamó mi atención. Ya tenía una idea de qué era de lo que estaban conversando, y las miradas amenazadoras que Albus mandaba a la mesa de Scorpius solo confirmaban más mis sospechas. Ya no sabía qué hacer con este enredo…

Después de un rato más, los invitados se pararon de sus asientos mientras los platos vacíos desaparecían de las mesas. Calmadamente, todos nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras para cambiar de salón sin embargo, dentro de mí, no me sentía calmada. Albus y Lily seguían hablando en susurros, y aunque estaba a metros lejos de ellos, podía distinguir la expresión de Albus. Estaba frustrado, enojado, mientras Lily apoyaba su mano en el hombro de mi primo como si quisiera detenerlo de algo.

Los nervios se me subieron a las puntas de mis pelos sin que nadie notara. Hugo estaba a mi otro lado, conversando con James, y traté de concentrarme en lo que estaban hablando. Quidditch, pues claro. James estaba pensando en tener una audición para uno de los equipos el próximo año, cosa que era algo obvia sabiendo que (al igual que el capitán Wood) él respiraba el deporte. Afortunadamente esa idea me sacó de mis propios pensamientos por unos momentos.

Ya estábamos cerca de la salida del salón cuando sentí algo rozar mis dedos. Miré a mi lado y me di cuenta que una sonrisa escondida de Scorpius había pasado hace unos segundos. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, y me sentía aliviada al saber que él no estaba molesto por no haberle dicho que estaba aquí. Tal vez él se sentía igual que yo, sin saber qué hacer, metido en un lío como el mío.

Pero algo en mi decía que mis mejillas rojas, que su tacto y su sonrisa nos podían causar alegría o problemas…

-Ablus, por favor, escúchame.

Las palabras de mi prima hicieron que me despreocupara de mi sonrojo, y que me fijara en lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

Ay, Pezón de Voldemort, Albus se veía _enfadado_. _Muy enfadado._

Lily estaba sujetando sus dos brazos discretamente, para no llamar la atención de los adultos, pero no fue exitosa al detenerlo. Albus fue casi agresivo al sacar su brazo de Lily, con mirada determinada. Merlin, esto no se veía muy bien.

Me quedé congelada en el lugar donde estaba parada mientras el resto de los invitados se movían calmadamente, indiferentes a la escena que pasaba al frente de mis ojos. Albus cruzó la fila de magos que iba al otro salón con pasos determinados, y con una expresión que no veía raramente en su rostro. Mis ojos lo siguieron hasta que él salió de la masa de gente y siguió sus pasos al otro lado del Ministerio.

Mi corazón paró de funcionar al darme cuenta que estaba siguiendo a alguien. Y que ese alguien era Scorpius Malfoy.

Gané el control de mis sentidos después de una eternidad. Ya casi todos los invitados habían entrado al otro salón, cosa que era ventaja, ya que nadie se iba a dar cuenta que los tres estábamos ausentes. Ni me fijé si alguien iba a comentar sobre nuestra ausencia, ya que tomé partes del frente de mi vestido para salir corriendo (o por lo menos tratar con estos zapatos). Sabía que los podía alcanzar; ellos no se podrían haber alejado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Tenía una idea de dónde estábamos. Los cuadros de los magos que fallecieron en la guerra se hacían más escasos, pero escuchaba los comentarios que hacían entre ellos.

-Sí, los hijos de los Potter, los Weasley y los Malfoy –alguien comentó-. Me pregunto por qué están tan agitados; de hecho, ni siquiera deberían estar aquí…

-¡Hey! -me detuve abruptamente al llamarle la atención al retrato que había hecho ese comentario- ¿Potter y Malfoy, sabes dónde están? –le pregunté después de tomar aire.

El mago tan sólo señalo hacia su derecha, y decidí encoger mis zapatos y guardarlos en alguna parte de mi vestido para correr más rápido. Mi corazón estaba agitado, mi mente nublada. Sentía que las lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos por la desesperación. Esto no era lo que quería que pasara; sin embargo, sabía que iba a venir.

Sentía los pasos de mi primo y Scorpius. Me estaba acercando a ellos, y con eso empecé a alentar mis pasos y ser más cautelosa. Llegué al final del pasillo donde me había dirigido, y hacía una vuelta a la izquierda. Por suerte me pude esconder detrás de la pared donde el pasillo hacía un turno, cosa que me ayudó a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-¡No me des la espalda, Malfoy! –gritó mi primo- ¡Deja de correr y enfréntate a tu familia, a _mi_ familia, cobarde!

Sus voces empezaron a desaparecerse, cosa que me hizo salir de mi escondite y seguirlos por el pasillo. Era más oscuro que los más cercanos a los salones de eventos, pero podía seguirlos por los sonidos.

-¡Lumos! –encanté silenciosamente, y al fin pude ver la escena.

Scorpius no dejaba de caminar, sin fijarse en Albus. Mi primo, por su parte, iba a paso más apresurado, amenazándolo cada vez más.

-¡Albus! –le llamé, pero tenía el presentimiento que él no iba a oírme-. Albus, detente –le ordené, pero todavía era indiferente.

Después de unos segundos, mi primo al fin se detuvo. Scorpius también se detuvo, y los dos se dieron vuelta para verme al mismo tiempo.

Albus me dio la mirada más matadora que he tenido en mi vida. Sentía que las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos, arruinando la perfección que he tratado de acumular esta noche. Scorpius, por el otro lado, me mandaba el mensaje con sus ojos de que debía partir enseguida.

-Estás cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida, Rose –dijo Albus-. Cuando ellos se enteren… ¡Ah, deberías sentirte agradecida que me preocupe! ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? –me preguntó, señalando a Scorpius.

-Potter, preocúpate de tus propios problemas –interrumpió Scorpius, y su voz sonaba molesta.

-NO, ¡tú aléjate de mi familia! –gritó mi primo. Mi corazón cada vez se achicaba más y más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que voy a arruinarla? –aludió Scorpius sarcásticamente.

Y eso estalló a Albus.

_-¡EXPELLIARMUS! _

La varita de Scorpius –quien la había sacado al mismo tiempo que Albus- salió volando de su mano. Albus apuntaba la suya hacía su cuello, acercándose lentamente hasta que la punta tocara la piel de Scorpius.

¿Y yo? Yo estaba paralizada, sin saber qué hacer. Las lágrimas aún caían, pero la voluntad de mover mi cuerpo y separarlos me había dejado temporariamente. Sólo observaba. Tan _inútil_…

Scorpius desapareció por un segundo y apareció al lado de su varita mágica. La tomó y la apuntó a Albus. Y así fue cómo el confeti de hechizos empezó.

* * *

**Ya sé que me demoré como tres meses en subir este capítulo. La cosa es que mi beta no me ha repsondido, y le mandé esto hace como dos meses :S Así que decidí editarlo yo de nuevo, ya que no podía resistir más! Bueno, díganme sus opiniones, críticas, todo. El próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. **

**Como les he dicho, ya tengo toda la historia planeada, así que es cosa de escribir el final. El próxim capítulo ya casi está listo, y despues de ese me queda como cuatro más hasta que la historia termine. Ah... algo difícil de pensar. He estado escribiendo este fanfic desde el 2008, y la vida ha cambiado varias veces desde ese momento. Quise subir este capítulo ahora porque finalmente econtré algo de tiempo en mi vida universitaria. **

**Espero que todos esten bien, y díganme, ¿qué esperan de la próxima película? Yo creo que voy a llorar cataratas, jaja. **

_atte._

**_Mrs Scorpius Malfoy_**


	39. Story Time

******Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos:** Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose**_

**Story Time**

_Hace cuatro años…_

_-El arte del duelo de magos es algo que cada estudiante debe aprender._

_Nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras era mi favorito. _

_-Los que tienen hermanos o parientes mayores aquí –siguió- ya deben saber que el currículo para este curso ha cambiado desde la guerra. Ahora todos los estudiantes de tercer año y mayores deben aprender a defenderse en un duelo adecuadamente._

_Era una lástima que se iba a retirar a fin de año. El profesor era muy bueno para su ocupación. _

_Al principio, nos dejó elegir nuestra pareja para practicar todos los hechizos que habíamos aprendido hasta el momento. Elegí a Albus como mi pareja, por supuesto. Podía memorizarme los hechizos fácilmente, pero cuando teníamos que usarlos, Albus era un maestro con su magia. Digamos que él era los músculos y yo era el cerebro. _

_Todos nos habíamos separado en dos líneas, con nuestra pareja al frente. Cuando el profesor dio la señal, hechizos y encantamientos llenaron la sala. Había una mezcla de colores, un efecto que el profesor quería conseguir ya que en las batallas uno siempre estaba metido entre duelos. Era una buena manera de concentrarse en el oponente._

_-¡Engorgio! -grité, pero Albus esquivó mi hechizo y mandó uno de vuelta._

_Decidí encantar un escudo alrededor mío para que Albus no pudiera dañarme. Sin embargo, con su velocidad él pudo atacarme y me caí de espalda. Era un hechizo un poco débil, pero sabía que él podía conjurar cosas más fuertes._

_-¡Muy bien, señor Potter! –escuché que el profesor le felicitaba. Hmm… a lo mejor era buena cosa que se iba a retirar el próximo año._

_Cuando alguien dañaba el ego de Rose Weasley no era cosa buena._

_-¡Es hora de detenerse! _

_Todos paramos de lanzarnos hechizos al oír la voz entusiasmada de nuestro profesor. Él había decidido pararse entre las dos filas y caminar lentamente, con sus manos en su espalda, evaluándonos con una expresión satisfecha._

_-Les felicito a todos por su esfuerzo, y me alegra ver que la mayoría de ustedes están aprendiendo a saber cómo defenderse en duelos. Uno nunca sabe si es que habrá un ataque, así que siempre es bueno saber mantenerse contra el oponente. Pero me gustaría demostrarles un duelo a un nivel más alto que el de ustedes. Cuando los estaba examinando, me fijé en dos estudiantes que parecen ser más avanzados que los demás –susurros empezaron a aparecer entre los estudiantes, incluyéndome-. Señor Potter, ¿podría venir al centro, por favor?_

_Le lancé una sonrisa a Albus, sintiéndome algo orgullosa al saber que mi mejor amigo y primo era uno de los más talentosos en nuestra clase, aunque el profesor lo haya felicitado cuando me atacó._

_-Y señor Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, ¿podría acercarse también?_

_Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy._

_Ése era el único hijo de su familia, si es que estaba correcta. Papá y mamá me han hablado de los Malfoy, pero de todas las cosas que he oído ninguna ha sido muy placentera. El chico no parecía tan peligroso –de hecho, era bastante conservado. Me acuerdo que compartí un vagón con él la primera vez que viajé a Hogwarts, y me pareció una buena persona. Algo tímido, sí._

_Los susurros de mis compañeros se transformaron en expresiones de sorpresa. La historia de los Weasley y los Malfoy era algo famosa en nuestra clase, ya que todos sabían acerca de la guerra y quién estuvo en qué lado. Bueno, yo no creía que Malfoy era una persona mala para nada. Se podría decir que me caía bien, no tenía ningún rencor ridículo contra él o su familia, como papá lo tenía. _

_Ambos chicos se acercaron al medio de la sala, y el profesor nos indicó que les diéramos algo más de espacio. Vi que Albus tenía una expresión algo relajada en su cara, mientras que Scorpius no demostraba ninguna emoción. Era claro que ninguno de los dos sabía el potencial del otro; nunca habían hablado, y menos practicado juntos en un duelo. Esto iba a ser interesante._

_Me paré cerca de las otras chicas de mi casa, quienes tenían las cabezas juntas y conversaban en voz baja. _

_-Vaya, Malfoy contra Albus. Mi primo me contó una vez de la enemistad que sus padres tenían –comentó una de mis compañeras._

_El profesor se paró el medio de los dos y levantó su varita, indicando que el duelo iba a empezar pronto._

_-Ahora, Potter y Malfoy, caminen en direcciones opuestas hasta que yo les diga –comandó, y los dos alumnos obedecieron-. Preparados –Albus y Malfoy adoptaron posiciones de ataque-, listos, ¡fuego! _

_Ambos movieron sus varitas al mismo tiempo. Rayos azules salieron de la varita de Albus, y rojos de la de Scorpius. Estaban usando hechizos fáciles, manteniendo el duelo simple._

_-¡Rictusempra! –gritó Albus, y Scorpius esquivó el ataque de risas con un simple hechizo de defensa._

_Los dos se mantenían muy bien, sin perder su territorio o lanzar un hechizo a otro estudiante por accidente. Todos nos habíamos movido para rodearlos, y el profesor estaba cerca de ellos por si algo pasaba. _

_-¡Scourgify! –lanzó Scorpius, y la mayoría de nosotros nos reímos al ver que los pantalones de Albus se estaban llenando de burbujas. _

_Ninguno de los dos tomó las risas a serio, pero los demás empezaron a lanzar comentarios._

_-¡Vamos, Potter!_

_-¡Malfoy, Bien hecho!_

_El resto de mis compañeras y yo le mandábamos gritos a Albus, quien todavía mantenía su postura. Cada vez que los hechizos afectaban a los dos, todos gritábamos más entusiasmados. ¿Cuándo te dejaban ve run duelo entre alumnos sin que alguien los detuviera?_

_-¿Quién iba a saber que Scorpius Malfoy tenía todo ese talento? –comentó alguien, pero no sabía de qué casa era._

_-Sí, tienes razón. A lo mejor su papá mortífago le enseñó algo antes de venir a Hogwarts –respondió otra persona._

_Ya tenía familiaridad con esa palabra, así que dirigí mi vista a Malfoy para ver su reacción. Al parecer escuchó a esos chicos hacer el comentario, ya que se había congelado por menos de un segundo. Después de eso, su expresión cambió. Ahora se veía más serio, afectado por lo que decían los demás. _

_-¡Mobilicorpus! –Scorpius hizo que Albus se levantara del suelo y se colgara de un pie en el aire._

_-¡Serpensortia!_

_Muchas chicas chillaron al ver serpientes salir de la varita de Albus, quien aún estaba en el aire. Malfoy estaba paralizado, y me dio la impresión que el duelo se estaba poniendo más serio._

_-Pues claro, ¿ustedes sabían que el padre de Potter se podía convertir en serpiente?_

_-¿Enserio? Yo escuché que él tan sólo podía hablar con las serpientes, no convertirse en una…_

_-Bueno, si Potter puede conjurar serpientes tan bien es por una razón._

_-Cállense, idiotas –interrumpí a los que estaban haciendo esos comentarios. _

_Una cosa era saber que Harry Potter era una leyenda en el mundo mágico, otra cosa era inventar cosas acerca de él, pero a Albus nunca le ha gustado conseguir sus éxitos por su padre. Él se ponía sensible cuando alguien mencionaba a tío Harry como su excusa de ser tan popular._

_-¡Finite Incantatem! –Malfoy hizo que las serpientes desaparecieran, y después repitió el hechizo para que Albus bajara del aire._

_-¡Expelliarmus! –lanzó mi primo, y la varita de Malfoy salió volando de su mano._

_Albus empezó a acercarse a Malfoy, lanzándole más hechizos mientras el chico corría para alcanzar su varita. Al hacerlo, Malfoy agarró su varita y empezó a atacar de vuelta._

_-¡Relashio!_

_-¡Reducto!_

_Uno de los pupilos explotó, y todos nos agachamos para que ninguna de las piezas nos golpeara. Me cubrí la cabeza con ambas manos, y después le lancé una vista a los dos chicos. Albus estaba muy cerca de Malfoy, y los dos estaban listos para lanzar más hechizos._

_-Protego._

_De repente, un escudo separó a mi primo de Malfoy, y el profesor apareció entre los dos, satisfecho con la demostración._

_-Muy bien, Malfoy y Potter, muy bien. Veinte puntos para Slytherin, y quince para Gryffindor por haber hecho explotar uno de los pupilos. Clase terminada –anunció, y con un pequeño movimiento de su varita, el escudo que protegía a los chicos de cada uno desapareció._

_El resto de la clase se fue de la sala hablando de su parte favorita del duelo, el profesor se fue a su oficina, y Albus y Malfoy aún estaban parados en el mismo lugar donde los dejaron. Me quedé ahí también, esperando que Albus se moviera para salir de la sala con él._

_Los tres sabíamos que algo había cambiado ese día. Desde ese punto, Albus y Malfoy se convirtieron en rivales. Ahora iban a competir en todo; en Quidditch, en notas, y en honor._

_Esa fue la primera vez que me encontré con el futuro._

_Merlín, qué suerte que el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras se retiraba el próximo año, el Moco de Dragón causó la enemistad entre mi primo y Malfoy._

_Vacaciones de Navidad, Séptimo Año._

Me quedé parada allí. Congelada. Scorpius y Albus estaban batallando mientras yo los observaba sin saber qué hacer. Una voz dentro de mí me ordenó que los detuviera, pero no sabía qué lado elegir. Conociendo a Albus, él sentiría que le estoy dando la espalda a nuestra familia si es que elegía a Scorpius. A aquellos que siempre han estado ahí. Pero si elegía a mi familia, eso significaba que lo que tenía con Scorpius iba a terminar. Y eso…

Eso me rompería el corazón.

Merlín, ¿dónde estaba mi coraje de Gryffindor? Me parecía que nunca llegaba cuando lo necesitaba. De hecho, no tenía ni idea porqué estaba en Gryffindor. Sí, mi apellido era Weasley y todo, ¿que acaso el sombrero nunca pensó solamente en mí y no mi familia?

¿Qué acaso yo, como persona, no tenía un carácter diferente a los demás?

Tal vez Scorpius se sentía así… Claro, él era un Malfoy. Sinónimo a enemigo. Sin embargo, él me demostró que no era una mala persona. Sin tan solo el mundo pudiera ver eso…

Ellos se darían cuenta que una _Weasley_ podía amar a un _Malfoy_. Éramos dos personas, no dos apellidos.

Albus estaba atacando a Scorpius con toda fuerza. Yo sabía que mi primo era apasionado de varias cosas, y una de esas era nuestra familia. También sabía lo lejos que iría por nosotros.

_-¡Reducto!_

_-¡Oppugno!_

_-¡Descendo!_

_BAM_

Scorpius había caído al suelo de espalda, y Albus se acercó a él peligrosamente. Todo era como un deja vu. Los dos se deshicieron de sus varitas y empezaron a mandarse puñetazos.

Ya no podía ver más. Tomé la falda de mi vestido y corrí hacia ellos, separándolos desesperadamente. Pues claro, se me había olvidado que podía usar magia.

Sin embargo, la idea de que nos encontraran no me pasó por la cabeza hasta que vi a un grupo de gente llegar. Unos sollozos fueron reconocibles, y al ver a tío Harry y el señor Malfoy separar a sus hijos hizo que mis sentidos volvieran a mí.

Antes estábamos los tres (Albus, Scorpius y yo) moviéndonos en el suelo, y ahora Scorpius se paraba a un lado mientras su padre sujetaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Albus y tío Harry estaban a mi otro lado. Tío Harry había decidido ir en frente de su hijo, y le estaba hablando en tonos bajos, tratando de calmarlo. Al contrario, Albus decidió estallar de nuevo.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Este maldito se merece mi puño en su garganta! –gritaba- Aléjate de mi familia, Malfoy. ¡Aléjate de los Potter, de los Weasley! Aléjate de mí. _¡Aléjate de Rose!_

Todos los ojos de la audiencia se movieron a mí en ese momento… yo aún estaba en el suelo.

Ay, Mocos de Dragón.

Me levanté del suelo, cada segundo sintiéndome más incómoda en esta situación. Ni siquiera quería ver a mis padres, ya que sabía que los dos tenían una cara confundida. Me fijé en Victoire, quien estaba cerca de sus padres y de Teddy, los dos tomados de la mano. Victoire también me estaba mirando, y su expresión decía que ella ya sabía cómo todo esto iba a salir.

Sentí que mi corazón se hundía más y más…

-Rose, ¿a qué se refiere Albus? –esa era la voz de mamá.

No sonaba enojada, sino que muy confundida. Vi que se acercaba a mí por la retina de mi ojo, y mis manos empezaron a temblar. Mamá me tocó los hombros, buscando por apoyo, por respuestas. Al fin quise hacer contacto visual con mamá, y tenía razón. Se veía muy confundida. Después, me fijé en papá, quien estaba cerca de tío Harry y Albus. Su expresión no era nada mejor de la de mamá.

Tomé un gran respiro antes de hablar.

-Mamá, papá, ¿podemos ir a una de sus oficinas?

Ya era hora de demostrar mi coraje de Gryffindor. Victoire tenía razón, no podía esconderme de esto por tanto tiempo. Vi a Albus, quien aún estaba enfadado, pero por suerte ya se había calmado. Sin embargo, algo en sus ojos me decía que estaba herido. Diablos…

-Sería mejor que el abuelo Arthur y la abuela Molly también vengan –añadí.

Ah… qué situación más incómoda. Estaba rodeada de los invitados de la ceremonia, y cada vez me sentía peor por tomar toda la atención del evento.

Mamá y papá asintieron, y los seguí con mis abuelos. Albus quiso seguirnos también, pero escuché a tío Harry decirle que se detuviera. Antes de salir del grupo de gente, me fijé en Scorpius, quien me estaba observando. Los dos sabíamos que este momento iba a venir aunque nunca lo mencionamos. Quise sonreírle, decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que en un tiempo más íbamos a volver a nuestra Sala Común en Hogwarts, pero no sabía si todo iba a ser lo mismo…

Él caminó en la dirección opuesta, seguido por sus padres.

Cuando papá abrió la puerta de su oficina, los cinco entramos y me hicieron un ademán para que tomara asiento al otro lado de su escritorio. Papá se sentó en su silla, y mamá conjuró tres sillas más para ella y mis abuelos. Ella se veía más calmada que los demás, mientras que la abuela Molly tenía una expresión perpleja. Estaba sujetando su bolso nerviosamente; a la abuela nunca le gustaba cuando alguien no le decía un secreto.

Papá y el abuelo Arthur, sin embargo, estaban serios. Pues claro, tenían que saber qué era lo que estaba pasando antes de estallar.

-Rose, ¿tú sabes por qué Albus estaba peleando con Scorpius Malfoy? –preguntó mi abuelo, rompiendo el silencio.

Arrugué la falda de mi vestido inconscientemente, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya había dejado mis manos marcadas en la tela.

Asentí lentamente, preparándome para decirles todo.

-Scorpius Malfoy y yo estamos juntos.

Mamá apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio, siendo la única que entendió mi respuesta. Después de unos momentos, la abuela Molly botó su bolso al lanzar un sollozo ahogado. Papá y el abuelo aún no parecían entender.

-¿A qué te refieres, Rosie? –preguntó papá, y cada vez que me llamaba Rosie _así_ era porque estaba ansioso.

-Papá, estoy saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy.

Era la primera vez que hablaba de Scorpius y yo como pareja oficial. Irónicamente, estaba hablando con las personas que menos aceptarían nuestra relación.

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

_-¿¡Tú estás qué!_

Me cubrí la cabeza rápidamente al ver que papá había sacado su varita y había hecho explotar una de las decoraciones que tenía en su oficina.

_BAM_

Sin embargo, cuando destapé mis ojos, me di cuenta que el abuelo había paralizado a papá, quien lo veía con ojos amenazadores. Después, el abuelo dirigió su varita de papá a los pedazos rotos que cubrían el suelo de la oficina, y los mandó a quebrar otra decoración.

Ay, mierda…

Por un momento quise esconderme en los brazos de mamá y la abuela, pero no me moví ya que aún no sabía qué era lo que ellas pensaban. Ya me había imaginado esta escena múltiples veces en mi mente, pero nunca me preparé para el momento real.

-Rose –la abuela se estaba acercando cautelosamente hacia mí-, Rosie, ¿nos estás diciendo la verdad?

Asentí lentamente, sin querer mirarla a los ojos. ¿Porqué era que algo que se sentía tan bien podía doler tanto a otras personas?

Papá seguía paralizado, pero tenía la impresión que el abuelo quería sacarlo del conjuro para que los dos fueran a patear a Scorpius.

Mamá tenía los brazos cruzados, su expresión era confusa. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer. Pues claro, ¿quién iba a saber que los hijos de un Weasley y un Malfoy se enamorarían?

La abuela sacó un sollozo silencioso, como si hubiese pecado.

-Rose… -empezó mamá, pero el abuelo la interrumpió.

-Siéntate –me ordenó, con una voz advierta -. Hermione, ya creo que es hora de contarle más de lo que teníamos planeado.

Hizo un ademán para que me sentara en la silla donde él se había sentado antes, y eligió ocupar el asiento de papá al otro lado del escritorio. Mamá limpió los pedazos rotos que habían caído al suelo con un movimiento de su varita, y después caminó hacia donde estaba el abuelo.

-Arthur… -la abuela también se había acercado al abuelo cautelosamente.

-Molly, es hora de que ella vea –anunció, y sentí que una parte de mi se estaba cayendo-. Hermione, adelante.

Mamá se sacó su guante de la mano derecha y me mostró su antebrazo. Confundida, vi cómo señalaba su varita al miembro. Poco a poco, unas marcas empezaron a salir en su brazo. No era como un tatuaje, sino que era como si alguien hubiese agarrado algo afilado y hubiese tajado el antebrazo de mamá. Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo que podían al ver lo que tenía ahí.

-Sangre sucia -dijo papá después que el abuelo lo hubiese dejado de estar petrificado-. Un nombre que nunca va a dejar a tu madre… -su voz estaba llena de rencor.

-Cariño –empezó mamá-. Cuando nosotros y tío Harry teníamos tu edad nos encargamos en un misión para encontrar todas las piezas que contenían parte del alma de Voldemort –mamá se dirigió a papá al ver su expresión-. Ron, ya han sido muchos años, no hay que temer al nombre. Vimos muchas crueldades, más de las que tres adolescentes deberían ver, y sobrevivimos muchos obstáculos.

Un grupo de hombres lobos nos atraparon, y nos llevó a la mansión de aliados de Voldemort –mi estómago ya estaba dando vueltas-. Enjaularon a papá y a tío Harry en el sótano de la mansión, y a mí…

Papá se apresuró para ir al lado de mamá al ver que sus hombros empezaban a temblar. Se cubrió la cara por unos momentos antes de volver a su compostura. Nunca había visto a papá tan preocupado, era como si estuviera viviendo de nuevo ese momento.

-Los gritos de tu madre eran tan fuertes que nosotros los podíamos oír –siguió él con la historia.

La abuela tenía sus labios tapados por su mano, sintiendo la emoción del momento. El abuelo, mientras tanto, se había entrelazado las manos y miraba la escena serenamente.

-La cicatriz, esa firma que tiene tu madre en su brazo –dijo el abuelo, señalado al antebrazo de mamá-, es símbolo de la crueldad que todos -especialmente tu tío Harry y tus padres- luchamos en contra. Hubo peores casos; hubo familias que fueron asesinadas y todavía estamos en la busca de unos cuantos magos más.

Mamá tomó una gran cantidad de aire al cerrar sus ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, los dirigió hacia mí. Se veía más mayor que antes, más cansada.

-Voldemort tenía muchos seguidores que eran aficionados. Ellos vivían por él, por su poder. La pasión que sentían era comparable a la fe que nosotros teníamos por un mundo mejor. Bellatrix Lestrange era una de sus seguidores más fieles. Ella despreciaba a todo lo que Voldemort despreciaba; idealizaba al hombre. Este nombre –me mostró su antebrazo de nuevo- es evidencia de su locura, y es evidencia de cómo me torturó.

Un sollozo ahogado salió de mi boca; poco a poco, el rompecabezas se estaba completando en mi cabeza.

-Bellatrix Lestrange era hermana de Narcissa Malfoy, la abuela de Scorpius –declaró la abuela Molly.

Mi corazón se hundió en mi pecho cuando la abuela dijo esto con un tono tan rencoroso.

-El lugar donde nos llevaron después de ser secuestrados –continuó papá- era la Mansión Malfoy, donde Draco ahora vive con su familia. Scorpius creció en el lugar donde tu madre fue torturada, donde una de las criaturas más leales que conocimos fue asesinada por Bellatrix.

-Ella no sólo torturó a tu madre, Rosie. También asesinó a los padres de Teddy, y si no fuera porque tu abuela la atacó, tu tía Ginny no estaría con nosotros. James, Albus y Lily no existirían –añadió el abuelo-. La historia entre su familia y la nuestra es muy oscura. Hay mucho deshonro entre nosotros. Rosie, es por eso, que no aprobamos de esta relación.

Quería decirles que no, que él no era así. Yo lo conocía y ellos no. No podían juzgarlo con lo que su familia ha hecho en el pasado, era injusto. Sin embargo, ya sabía que algo iba en este camino. Mis padres y mis abuelos no aprobaban de Scorpius, obvio, pero nunca me hubiese imaginado que los eventos entre nuestras familias fueran tan duros.

La sangre de Scorpius había matado a _mi_ sangre.

Tenía que hacer mi decisión. Scorpius o mi familia.

* * *

Fui la última que salió de la oficina de papá. Él con mamá y los abuelos volvieron a las celebraciones para que me dejaran pensar. Empecé a caminar por los pasillos vacíos del ministerio, y me imaginé las muchas batallas que han pasado en el lugar.

Sentía que unos pasos venían de la dirección opuesta, y me encontré en el mismo lugar donde Scorpius y Albus habían peleado. Desde el otro lado del largo pasillo, observé a Scorpius acercarse hacia mí.

¿Estaba preparada para tener esta conversación con él? No, no sabía. Todo era tan súbito; la historia de mamá, la pelea, todos los sentimientos que golpearon mi pecho…

No sabía qué esperar de esto. Era una de las raras veces que no me sentía confiada con una situación difícil.

Scorpius se paró al frente mío, y los dos nos miramos por unos momentos infinitos. Al final, él cortó la conexión, llevando sus ojos al suelo.

-Así que…

* * *

**Tan tan taaaaan! Miren, no me demore tanto en actualizar! Bueno, solo un mes...**

**Pero al fin estoy libre! No mas examenes que escribir, ni cursos que estudiar. Voy a tener mi libertad hasta el 9 de Mayo cuando empiece la escuela de verano, pero no se preocupen que no va a ocupar mucho de mi tiempo :)**

**Quise darles este capitulo durante este fin de semana, como un huevito de pascua para los que celebran. No les parece algo raro que queden dos capitulos mas? El penultimo capito ya esta medio escrito, asi que me quedan como 1 1/2 capitulos para escribir. Vaya, como han pasados los años...**

**Les agradezco muchísimo a los que han estado leyendo la historia desde el principio, y a los que se han unido ultimamente. Todo su apoyo me ha servido para seguir escribiendo :) un gran saludo a los que son amables en dejar reviews en todos los capitulos mientras leen la historia. En serio, no es necesario! **

**Para los que me han amenazado incontables veces, digamos que ustedes son parte de la razon de porque me demoro tanto en subir un capitulo nuevo. Es decir, me da una lata tremenda saber que estoy pasando mi tiempo libre describiendo mis fantasias y despues alguien viene y me demanda de manera muy placentera que siga. No se, siento como si esos comentarios estuvieran violando los derechos de mi mente y mi vida. Disculpenme por hacer otras cosas y no poder escribir este fic todo el tiempo. Notese el sarcasmo en la disculpa, aunque hsn pasado dias donde estoy sentada al frente de mi computador y no me paro hasta que termine de escribir todo lo que tengo planeado. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya encantado este capitulo! Se han dado cuenta que hay conexiones entre las primeras partes del fic con los ultimos capitulos? Como la pelea entre Scorpius y Albus, Rose la menciono hace muchos capitulos atras y ahora sabemos porque no se han llevado tan bien, jaja. Tambien con el vestido que ella esta usando, es el mismo que se puso con Victoire en Quinto Año pero con alteraciones. Me encantaria saber si es que han encontrado más pistas como esas ;) O sea, dejen un review.**

**Que tengan una muy buena semana, los adoro!**

_atte._

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**

_Pd: Si les encanta mandarme amenazas por demorarme en escribir, por lo menos dejen sus nombres para saber quienes son. Es algo frustrante saber que hay gente que quiere torturarte y no saber como se llaman..._


	40. Over

******Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos:** Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

* * *

_**Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose**_

**Over**

Y así terminó. Como se dice, todo lo bueno tiene final; lo que sube debe bajar. Eran leyes de la vida en general. Todo terminaba de una manera u otra.

Cuando me subí al Expreso de Hogwarts me di vuelta para ver a mis padres, quienes aun se estaban despidiendo de Hugo. Papá me lanzó una vista y una sonrisa pequeña. Yo le sonreí de vuelta, pero no podía expresar mis sentimientos sinceramente. Lo último que sentía era alegría.

Esperé hasta que Hugo terminara de despedirse antes de que los dos nos embarcáramos a buscar un vagón vacío. Casi todos los alumnos tenían caras felices; estaban listos para vivir otro semestre en Hogwarts con amigos, hablando de los chismes que se crearon en las vacaciones, contentos de haber pasado unas muy buenas semanas con sus familias.

¿Y yo? Yo, por el otro lado, no podía dejar de acordarme de la noche anterior.

_-Creo…creo que eso es lo único que podemos hacer –dije._

_-Ya entiendo –respondió._

Después de una conversación larga, Scorpius y yo decidimos que era mejor no seguir estando juntos. Les causaba mucho dolor a nuestras familias.

Me contó que su padre no estaba muy feliz con la idea de que él estuviera conmigo. Le dije que mis padres y abuelos tampoco eran fanáticos. Poco a poco, empezamos a contarnos cómo nos fue con nuestras confesiones.

El señor Malfoy lo llevó a su oficina, como papá me llevó a la suya. Scorpius también se tuvo que sentar en una silla mientras sus padres le retaban. Dijo que su padre le contó cómo ofendía a mi mamá cuando eran jóvenes, cómo su relación con mi papá no era una de las mejores aunque tío Harry fuera más tolerante. El señor Malfoy mencionó que ellos aún debían limpiar su apellido, y que salir conmigo sólo traería más problemas con la prensa.

No era que ellos despreciaran a mi familia como solían en la guerra. La razón por la que a Scorpius no le permitían salir conmigo era parecida a la mía. Nuestras familias se han herido demasiadas veces para aceptar una relación tan amistosa.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que tío Harry apareció en la oficina del señor Malfoy. Scorpius también se quedó perplejo al ver a mi padrino entrar en la oficina de su padre, pero el señor Malfoy no actuó como si fuera una cosa de otro mundo. El tío Harry habló con el padre de Scorpius ahí, y le mencionó lo furioso que mi padre estaba.

_-A papá no le importa mucho lo que tu padre haga –mencionó Scorpius encogiéndose los hombros-, pero la palabra de tu tío es algo que él nunca dudaría. _

Scorpius siguió hablando de su lado de la historia. Me contó que tío Harry sólo le informó a papá de lo que estaba pasando conmigo. Le dije a Scorpius que él no estaba presente cuando hablé con mis padres, pero los dos deducimos que tío Harry había se había enterado de alguna manera u otra. Después de todo, él podía ''hacer cosas imposibles''.

_-Me dijeron cómo tu madre fue torturada por la tía de papá –me congelé al oír eso-. Rose, de parte de mi familia, me disculpo por los crímenes que ellos cometieron…_

_-No –le interrumpí-. Es el pasado, no te preocupes. _

Después de un rato en silencio, Scorpius mencionó que su abuelo, Lucius Malfoy, también había aparecido en la oficina de su padre. Si Draco Malfoy no estaba feliz al oír que Scorpius y yo estábamos juntos, el otro señor Malfoy estaba _furioso_.

Scorpius levantó su manga izquierda y me mostró cortes que tenía en su brazo. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo al ver la injusticia que él vivía por ser un Malfoy.

_-Digamos que mi abuelo es algo tradicional –dijo, sonriendo amargamente-. Y pensar que cuando era pequeño nos llevábamos tan bien… No te preocupes tanto, Rose, esta no es la primera vez que ha pasado. El abuelo no es una persona mala –añadió-. Es solo que él ha vivido tantos años pensando de cierta manera que es difícil pedirle que cambie sus hábitos. Por suerte su tío lo detuvo. El abuelo no es tan paciente con él, pero le obedeció después que papá dijo que si no fuera por Potter todos estaríamos muertos. _

_Aunque el abuelo aborrezca a tu familia más de lo que él debería, todavía los admira por todo el esfuerzo que tomaron en borrar los crímenes que él cometió con los otros mortífagos. Sin embargo, el abuelo no aceptaría una relación entre nosotros._

Y bueno, con eso terminó todo. Fue algo ''mutual'', digamos. Aunque la mutualidad no era tanto entre nosotros, sino que entre nuestras familias.

-Albus y Lily nos están buscando –dijo Hugo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me tensé un poco al saber que ellos iban a venir. Pues claro, aún no hablábamos de nuestros problemas. Hugo me mandó una mirada comprensiva, y por un momento me sentí algo culpable. Él ha estado ahí por mí siempre, aunque nuestros gustos fueran diferentes o no que tuviéramos los mismos amigos. Hugo no tenía una opinión acerca de Scorpius, ya que él se enteró de nuestra relación al mismo tiempo que el resto de nuestra familia. Decidió no juzgarnos.

-A propósito –mi hermano interrumpió mis pensamientos de nuevo-, Lily me contaba de todas sus teorías acerca de ya-sabes-qué.

¿Ah, cómo podía olvidarme de eso? Olvídense de lo que dije arriba, ya que este comentario me hizo querer más a mi hermano. Él ya sabía de mi relación con Scorpius, pero nunca se enfadó o nada. Su opinión era neutral. Tal vez él predijo que esto iba a pasar, y quería que aprendiera de mis errores.

Como sea, Hugo Weasley era el mejor hermano pequeño que alguien hubiese deseado.

Aún estábamos parados en el pasillo del Expreso, listos para entrar a un compartimiento vacío. Dejé mis maletas en el suelo y me acerqué a Hugo para abrazarlo. Él se congeló al ver mi acción; no éramos hermanos que mostraban mucho afecto. Sin embargo, esta vez me sentía muy agradecida por tenerlo.

Tal vez ahora podríamos reírnos de mi estúpida idea de tratar de tener una relación con Scorpius. Sería como un chiste interno entre mis primos y yo. Sí, esa idea sonaba mejor, y me sacaba el dolor de mi corazón.

Entramos al compartimiento y ordenamos nuestras maletas. Después de unos momentos, Albus y Lily llegaron e hicieron lo mismo en silencio. No quise ver sus caras, con miedo de que aún no querían hablar conmigo. Me senté al lado de la ventana callada, mirando hacia afuera. Hugo, Albus y Lily estaban conversando de Quidditch.

-Voy a ir a comprar dulces –anunció Albus-. Rose, ¿quieres algo?

Me quedé un silencio, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él. Nos quedamos así por unos momentos, conectando nuestros ojos. Después de una eternidad, Albus le lanzó una sonrisa pequeña y entendí que hicimos las paces. Yo le imité antes de asentir con mi cabeza, y Albus salió del vagón.

-Lástima que la abuela Molly no tuvo tiempo para hacernos colaciones –comentó Lily-. El semestre pasado nos hizo esas tartaletas de arándano, ¿te acuerdas Hugo?

-Sí, pero mis favoritas siempre serán las galletas de jengibre.

-Mis favoritas son las tartaletas de arándano –yo dije, aventurándome.

Lily me lanzó una mirada como la de Albus, pero en vez de quedarse en silencio siguió con la conversación.

-Sí –dijo-, teníamos tanta suerte cuando éramos pequeñas y ella las hacía sólo para nosotras.

Bueno, por lo menos mis primos me hablaban ahora.

Cosa que calmaba una mitad de mi corazón.

Sin embargo…

Cuando llegué a mi habitación cerré la puerta en seguida. Tanto había pasado en tan poco tiempo que ni se me había ocurrido lo incómodo que sería vivir con Scorpius hasta el fin de año. Vaya, qué gran manera de pasarme mi último semestre en Hogwarts, atascada en la misma Sala Común con alguien que no podía amar.

Dejé mis maletas cerca de mi cama, y con un movimiento de varita todo salió de ella y se metió en mi clóset. La maravilla de tener una varita mágica…

Trataba de no pensar en Scorpius, ya que eso me deprimía. Y era por eso que me pasaba la mitad del tiempo preocupándome de cosas pequeñas, como la dependencia de mi varita mágica, para que no me acordara de lo mucho que mi pecho aún dolía.

Diablos… volví a pensar en él.

Lamentablemente, todavía había nieve afuera, así que no podía salir por la ventana de mi habitación para llegar a las cocinas. Tenía hambre ya que me debía _distraer_.

Agarrando todo el coraje que pude, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y salí –_casi_- corriendo hacia la entrada de la Sala Común. Porsiacaso Scorpius estaba allí. Por suerte –o no- no vi ninguna cabeza platinada al pasar por nuestra sala compartida, cosa que me alivió y me hizo sentir peor.

Quise pasar por la Torre Gryffindor a buscar a mis primos, ya saben, como los viejos tiempos cuando éramos más jóvenes. Y cuando nada que involucraba mis sentimientos y Scorpius se nos pasaba por la mente.

¡Merlín, Rose, te vas a matar con su nombre!

Cuando llegué a la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor, mi frustración era tan evidente que los Primeros Años que salían del retrato me estaban mirando con miedo. Entré y encontré a Albus y Lily sentados hablando con sus amigos separadamente. Pues claro, no _todos_ los Weasley tenían que estar siempre juntos, aunque igual teníamos esas ocasiones donde sólo éramos nosotros, como los viajes a las cocinas.

Albus y Lily se levantaron de sus grupos al verme, y los dos se acercaron a mí, sabiendo mis intenciones. Los tres salimos de la Sala Común sin mucha charla, nos conocíamos tan bien que las palabras a veces no eran necesarias.

Como con Scorpius…

_¡BAM!_

-Rose, ¿estás bien?

Me había golpeado el brazo con una de las estatuas del castillo, torpemente. Me fijé en Albus, quien me había preguntado, y asentí ausentemente. Lily me mandó una mirada preocupada, pero los aseguré que estaba bien y sana. De hecho, me estaba asegurando a mí misma.

Nos encontramos con Hugo cerca de las cocinas, y los cuatro entramos a la fortaleza de nuestros sueños (así era como Albus solía llamarla). Los elfos domésticos nos saludaron entusiasmados, felices viendo que sus cuatro alumnos favoritos habían regresado de sus vacaciones. Nosotros les sonreímos, y sentí que iba a extrañar toda esta atención el próximo año. Pues claro, no creía que la Academia de Medimagia tendría elfos tan amables como estos.

Vale, sabía que mamá no estaría contenta con la manera que tratábamos a los elfos, pero sus rostros se iluminaban cada vez que podían servirle a alguien.

Nos prepararon una mesa pequeña cerca de la chimenea, y nos sentamos para disfrutar un caldo de calabaza recién hecho.

-Así que…-empezó Hugo, y esas palabras me volvieron a recordar la última conversación que tuve con Scorpius.

¡Diablos, Rose, deja de pensar en él! Además que casi das vuelta tu caldo casi hirviendo sobre la mano de Albus…

-Sí, es una lástima que no pudimos pasar a las finales, pero creo que el partido entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff será interesante –continuó Albus, sin darse cuenta de mi acto torpe.

Me rasqué la cabeza algo inquieta. Hablar de Quidditch significaba que iban a mencionar las casas, y eso significaba mencionar Slytherin, y yo trataba de evitar cada tipo de recuerdo.

Merlín, ¿porqué era que me costaba tanto recuperarme de esta relación? Es decir, con Ray (dos veces) y Owen, no pasé tantos malos ratos. De hecho, me sentí mucho mejor después de haber terminado con ellos. Pero Scorpius… Scorpius era un caso diferente. Lo que sentí por él no se comparaba a lo que he sentido por otros chicos.

-Bueno, tendremos que esperar para ver ese partido por casi dos meses. Será algo divertido de ver ya que esta es la primera temporada donde Hufflepuff ha podido llegar a las finales desde que estaba en Primer Año, ¿no lo crees, Rosie?

Levanté mi cabeza algo sorprendida. Lily me había sacado de mis pensamientos y ahora estaba esperando por mi respuesta. Asentí ausentemente y murmullé unas palabras apoyando su opinión.

Y así pasaron días, semanas. Evitaba ver a Scorpius. Era una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida. O sea, tenía a la persona que más quería cerca de mí, vivía con tal persona, pero no podía comunicarme ni mostrar lo mucho que quería cambiar el pasado.

¿Cómo hubiese sido si es que mi familia y su familia no tenían un pasado oscuro? Siempre pensé que papá y mamá eran perdonaban fácilmente, y no dejaban que los otros los afectaran tanto por todo lo que han pasado. Sin embargo, los Malfoy eran un caso especial con ellos. Los Malfoy eran un caso especial con todo el mundo…

¿O si les hubiese dicho sin rodeos de mi relación con Scorpius? Tal vez las consecuencias no hubiesen sido tan severas. Era difícil decidir entre blanco y negro cuando uno buscada lo gris.

Lamentablemente, a veces era difícil evadir a Scorpius. Pues claro, los dos no sabíamos cuando el otro iba a estar saliendo o entrando a la Sala Común.

En dos horas iba a empezar el último partido de Quidditch. Era Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Lily tenía razón, la diversión de que Hufflepuff. La casa estaba tan entusiasmada que empezaron a cantar en medio del desayuno, y los fantasmas se unieron divirtiéndose con la demostración de espíritu escolar.

Cuando entré a nuestra Sala Común, me encontré con Scorpius bajando de las escaleras que llevaba a su dormitorio. Accidentalmente, los dos nos miramos a los ojos al mismo tiempo y nos quedamos congelados.

Aunque esto había pasado antes, eso que nos encontrábamos por accidente, ignorábamos al otro sin rodeos. O sea, queríamos evitar cualquier tipo de contacto y al mismo tiempo actuar como si nada pasara. Sin embargo, esta ocasión fue algo diferente. Y no sabía por qué.

Scorpius llevaba puesto su uniforme de Quidditch, cosa que me recordaba de todas las veces que él o yo volvíamos de entrenar cansados y sudorosos. Eso no nos importaba; dejábamos que el otro se duchara y después nos acomodábamos juntos para estudiar y hablar de cualquier tema. No les voy a mentir, esos momentos eran los mejores de este año en Hogwarts. Irónicamente, todas esas memorias arruinaron mi última esperanza en pasar un año sin sufrir.

Él fue el primero en quebrar nuestro contacto visual. Se fijó en la chimenea, que estaba encendida a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde y que el tiempo se haya mejorado.

Le seguí la mirada, sin saber qué podía hacer o decir. Sería muy rudo irme a mi habitación, pensando que esta era una oportunidad excelente para hablar de algo. Además, Scorpius tampoco se movía de su lugar. Aventuré mis ojos a sus manos, que sujetaban su escoba nerviosamente. Por lo menos no era la única que sentía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

-Buena suerte –dije antes de pensar en mis palabras. La frase se me había escapado de los labios antes de lo planeado. Mis dientes mordieron mi labio inferior, mostrando los nervios que yo sentía.

Scorpius se volvió a fijar en mí, como si tuviera ganas de decirme algo importante. Sin embrago, se quedó contemplándome así por unos momentos más antes de caminar lentamente hacia la entrada.

Al irse, me di cuenta que estaba aguantando un respiro, y que mi rostro también tenía la misma expresión de querer decir algo más.

Al bajar al estadio de Quidditch, me encontré con Lily y Hugo, quienes estaban sentados con más Gryffindors. Me ajusté un poco mi bufanda; a pesar de ser marzo y que la primavera iba a empezar pronto, el tiempo todavía estaba algo frío.

Me fijé en el grupo de mis compañeras. Ellas, con Martha como líder, estaban bromeando con un grupo de Hufflepuffs. Me imaginé que si no fuera por todas las diferencias entre ellas y yo, yo estaría parada allí también, acompañándolas. Mi estómago se torció un poco al pensar eso; digamos que ustedes ya saben mi opinión acerca de Martha.

Tenía la suerte de ser más inteligente que todas las chicas de mi casa.

Sin embargo, era raro terminar mi carrera en Hogwarts así, sin tener tantas amigas en mi casa.

-¡Bienvenidos al último partido de Quidditch de esta temporada! –sonó la voz del anunciador- Todos estamos muy entusiasmados por ver este partido, y sabemos lo mucho que trabajaron ambos equipos para llegar a luchar por la copa. Ahora, ¡que entren!

Vimos unos rayos amarillos y verdes volando de todas partes mientras la audiencia gritaba. Después, los equipos se organizaron con los capitanes al frente y el arbitrero al medio. Inevitablemente, me fijé en Scorpius, quien se veía algo distraído. Uno de sus compañeros le tocó el hombro para llamarle la atención. Pues claro, él era el capitán de su equipo y debía concentrarse.

Mi garganta se ahogó un poco al acordarme de todas las veces que descansamos juntos después de entrenar…

-Los capitanes ya se ven listos –dijo el anunciador-. Me parece que este partido va a ser entretenido, los dos buscadores tienen bastante experiencia, al igual que los bateadores. Madame Pomfrey, debería preparar varias camas en la enfermería ¡Ouch! Lo siento, profesora, ¡estaba bromeando!

El partido empezó, y todos tenían razón. Los dos equipos eran talentosos.

Lily y Hugo estaban muy metidos en el partido para darse cuenta que yo no le estaba prestando atención. Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos –bueno, es la última vez que voy a ver un partido de mi deporte favorito como alumna de Hogwarts. Digamos que me estaba poniendo algo melancólica.

Aunque este año no hubiese terminado como mi equipo soñaba, no podía dejar de sentirme orgullosa de haber jugado con todos ellos. Lee y Thomas fueron excelentes compañeros; los tres éramos invencibles. Oliver Jr era algo molestoso; sin embargo nadie podía quejarse al ver su pasión con el deporte. Además, no muchos tenían la oportunidad de jugar con sus parientes, quienes te conocen mejor que nadie más.

Albus, Lily y Hugo… no dejaba qué hubiese pasado si es que Scorpius y yo hubiésemos peleado por nuestra relación. O sea, Albus era muy terco, y él sería el último en aceptarnos. Lily estaría enfadada conmigo por unos años (a más tardar), pero con el tiempo ella maduraría y volveríamos a hablar. Hugo, como mamá, me dejaría reflexionar en mis decisiones sin interrupción. Era una suerte que mamá nos había enseñado a ser algo reservados con nuestras emociones. Combinaba bien con los manierismos de los Weasley.

-¡Dame una H, una U, dos F, una L, una E, una P, una U y dos F de nuevo! ¡Vamos Hufflepuff! –gritaban desde las gradas cerca de donde yo me sentaba.

Me fijé en el puntaje. Estaban empatando a 50 puntos. Vaya, ¿tanto tiempo me pasé meditando?

-Slytherin se ve algo nervioso –comentó Lily-. El buscador se ve algo perdido, y los bateadores no se ven muy bien preparados.

Ella tenía razón. Nadie se veía listo para jugar, y Hufflepuff les estaba dando duro. Tal vez estaban muy ocupados estudiando o haciendo deberes. O puede que tuvieron una pelea, ¿quién sabía?

Sin embargo, no pude seguir pensando ya que el juego se estaba poniendo más duro. Una bludger rozó mi nariz, y todos los que estaban sentados alrededor mío lanzaron un sollozo ahogado. Los bateadores de ambos equipos siguieron las bludgers, tratando de apartarlas de las gradas.

Este partido se estaba poniendo violento… Merlín, ni siquiera estaba jugando y me sentía frustrada por los jugadores.

El anunciador seguía describiendo el partido con cada detalle, incluyendo mí casi accidente con una bludger. Hugo me preguntó si me encontraba bien, cosa que le contesté calmadamente. No iba a entrar en pánico cuando sentía algo más doloroso que la idea de una pelota loca quebrando mi nariz…

Scorpius estaba distraído.

Me di cuenta de esto cuando anunciaron que Slytherin no estaba demostrando todo su esfuerzo.

Slytherin – 50 Hufflepuff – 100

Si seguían así iban a perder, y sentía que sería culpa mía, parcialmente.

-¡Vaya, Malfoy sigue sin atrapar ninguna quaffle! –dijo el anunciador.

Los alumnos alrededor mío empezaron a murmullar, y unos pocos se dieron vuelta para lanzarme miradas. Esto me hacía sentir peor, pues no quería terminar este año con más drama de que con la que empecé.

_Tranquila, te vas a ir del país en Septiembre, aguanta unos meses más, _me decía.

Sin embargo, mi mente dejó de funcionar al ver dos bludgers volando hacia los postes de Slytherin. Los bateadores aceleraron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero no alcanzaron a desviar las pelotas.

Aunque pasó rápido, lo iba a recordar en cámara lenta.

Scorpius estaba tratando de concentrarse en las quaffles que iban en su camino, y al último minuto se fijó en las dos bludgers que se dirigían a su estómago. Una de ellas le golpeó allí, y la otra terminó atropellándose con su rostro. Scorpius se soltó de su escoba, y sus piernas dejaron de afirmarse del palo. Seguí cada movimiento que hacía al verlo caer al suelo.

Escuché un fuerte _BAM_, y mis ojos se abrieron más al ver a Scorpius inmóvil, en el estadio. Madame Pomfrey y el resto de su equipo se apresuraron a atenderlo. Sin el capitán y guardián, Slytherin ya no tenía mucha suerte en ganar la copa.

Además que, aparentemente, el buscador de Hufflepuff atrapó la Snitch quince segundo antes del accidente de Scorpius.

Varias chicas empezaron a gritar su nombre, preocupadas. Por un momento creí que pertenecía a ese grupo que debía mostrar que estaba preocupado por él, pero yo sabía que no era parte de la manada de chicas que eran fanáticas de Scorpius.

Y bueno, terminé actuando como siempre lo hacía cuando algo iba de mal en peor; me quedé congelada en mi puesto. Igual como lo hice cuando Albus y Scorpius pelearon.

Honestamente, aún estaba en shock.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar levemente y nadie se dio cuenta hasta que Lily decidió sujetar una de mis manos para sacarme de las gradas. Al parecer todos estaban esperando una reacción de mi parte. Lo que me volvió a la normalidad fue el acto de mi prima. Una mitad de mí se sintió emocionada al saber que ella siempre iba sacarme de problemas, pero la otra se preguntaba por qué me había sacado de este problema.

Nos quedamos debajo de las gradas, esperando a que el resto del público volviera al castillo. Lily no dejó ir de mi mano, como si quisiera demostrar que ella era la que dominaba en esta situación. Yo no me moví innecesariamente. Mi rostro no tenía expresión, sentía que había una gran muralla delante de mi pecho, impidiéndome de sentir emociones.

Poco a poco, Lily empezó a hablar acerca de cualquier cosa. Primero mencionó sus problemas con Oliver Jr, que aún existían, y después siguió hablando acerca de sus deberes. Yo la escuché distraída, asintiendo mi cabeza cuando era debido.

-Rose –me llamó mi prima-. Rose, no puedes seguir así.

La miré confundida por unos momentos antes de hablar.

-¿A qué te refieres? –a veces odiaba como nadie me decía las cosas directamente.

Lily apretó mi mano y me miró con los mismos ojos de la abuela Molly. Era esa mirada que ella nos daba cuando nos heríamos las rodillas después de jugar con los gnomos, o cuando nos peleábamos entre los primos por cosas estúpidas.

-Tal vez… tal vez fuimos muy exagerados –empezó-. Me he fijado en ti, en como actúas. Ya no eres la misma de antes. Rosie, per-perdóname –tartamudeó, y yo me confundí mucho más.

-Lily, no entiendo.

Me sonrió de una manera de que hizo sentir más joven que ella. Vaya, nunca pensé que sería Lily la que se disculpara primero.

-Tú lo necesitas. A lo mejor no va a funcionar, ¿quién sabe? Pero tú eras feliz con él, y él lo era contigo. Y creo… yo creo que nuestra familia es algo exagerada al tener rencor por lo que pasó en la guerra. O sea, no estoy completamente segura que Malfoy sea una buena persona, pero se nota que él se preocupa por ti, y tú por él ¡Deja de mirarme con esa cara de boba!

Ni me había dado cuenta que mi boca estaba media abierta, y que me veía como un gigante tomando whisky de fuego.

-Lo que quiero decir es que –continuó- tienes mi apoyo.

Me abrazó brevemente antes de partir al castillo, dejándome perpleja.

-A propósito –añadió al darse vuelta-, hablé con Albus y él dijo que iba a tolerarlos. Ya sabes, le gusta ser dramático.

Y con eso, se fue del lugar donde estábamos. Dejé escapar un respiro ahogado, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo que mi mente aún tenía que guardar toda la información.

Merlín, ¡qué manera de terminar mi vida en Hogwarts!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, partí corriendo hacia el castillo.

Destinación: enfermería.

* * *

**Que tal, mundo! **

**Wow, no puedo creer que este es el penultimo capitulo :( He estado escribiendo esta historia por tanto tiempo que es como si hubiese madurado conmigo *sniff sniff* El ultimo capitulo ya lleva algo escrito y quiero que sea largo. Ya tengo partes escritas en mi computador y en mi blackberry, y lo demas se encuentra en mi cabeza xD **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me dedique a responder a los lectores que tienen cuenta en ffnet, ya que los anonimos no dejan informacion de contacto u.u Diganme que piensan de este penultimo capitulo :) Y si encuentran varios errores ortograficos les suplico que me digan! No tuve mucho tiempo para editar u.u**

**Cuidense! Y nos volveremos a ver por una ultima vez en este fanfic (U) Los quiero!**

_atte._

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	41. The Weasel and The Ferret

**Y he aqui el final de la historia mas amada de todos los tiempos! Nah, estoy bromeando. Este fic no es nada comparado con la belleza que JK Rowling escribio. De hecho, si no fuera por su maravillosa idea ninguno de nosotros estariamos aqui, leyendo historias que otros fanaticos han inventado por el amor que sienten hacia esos siete libros. Ahora que la ultima pelicula ya salio (y que todos lloramos por una semana), me parece ironico que este fanfic termine alrededor de la misma fecha que Deathly Hallows 2. Y como la pelicula, no es un final que le hace justicia a toda la historia. Ya se, algunos van a odiar lo que escribi y otros van a apoyarme hasta la ultima palabra. Asi fue como yo me imagine el final de esta historia: no es el mejor, y seguramente no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero asi es como todo vino a mi mente.**

**Aun no estoy segura si es que deberia ser cliche y escribir un epilogo. La cosa es que no sabria que escribir ahi, jajaja. Me he pasado los ultimos tres anios creando este fanfic, que es el mas largo que he escrito, el primero que ha tenido tanta fama, y el primero que he terminado. Digamos que es mi tipo de pieza maestra, ya que soempre quedara en mi memoria.**

**Y, por supuesto, se lo debo todo a los lectores. A los que me mandaron mensajes, diciendo que leyeron toda la historia en menos de una semana, en menos de una noche, etc. Muchas gracias, en serio. Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los que han leido desde el 2008 hasta ahora. No saben cuanto aprecio haber alcanzado 800 reviews! Es decir, es como un RECORD para mi! Y con tantas cosas que he tenido que hacer...**

**Aun no se si voy a seguir escribiendo fanfics. Me inscribi en esta pagina en el 2006 bajo otro usuario, y desde entonces me he inundado en toda la belleza que se encuentra en la imaginacion de los fans. Tal vez me mudo a la lengua inglesa, es una posibilidad. Sin embargo, nunca me voy a olvidar de todos los lectores hispanos de esta pagina (L) Los quiero mucho.**

**Pero miren! Termine esta historia! Alegriaaaaaaaa! Bueno, ya se que hay muchas cosas que decir, y que seguramente todos se van a saltar estos parrafos para puro leer la historia. Muchos de ustedes esperaban un capitulo larguisimo, y me entristece decirles que esto es algo mas corto de lo comun. Perdonenme por no haber rellenado el capitulo con escenas innecesarias. Hice lo que hice, escribi lo que quise! Eso rima, jajaja.**

**Ya, es hora que disfruten esta ultima actualizacion. Les agradezco de nuevo. Esto es para ustedes.**

* * *

**********Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos:** Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el propósito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha película.

* * *

**_Cuando Scorpius Conocio a Rose_**

**The Weasel and The Ferret**

Corrí y seguí corriendo. No dejé que mis piernas descansaran ni por un segundo. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a recorrer el castillo, esta carrera que tenía contra el destino aumentaba los latidos de mi corazón. Sentía como si mi pecho se fuera a abrir en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, al ver a Albus con Alice Peakes, me detuve abruptamente por unos segundos. Él se fijó en mí mientras sujetaba la mano de su novia. Hicimos contacto visual por unos momentos antes de que él asintiera lentamente. Después, me lanzó una sonrisa pequeña, demostrando que aprobaba de mi decisión. Se dirigió a otra parte con Alice, y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber que él iba a tolerar a Scorpius.

Los músculos de mi rostro me suplicaban en poner una sonrisa en mi boca, pero no iba a sonreír hasta ver a Scorpius despierto.

_Gracias, Albus…_

Seguí corriendo por el castillo, y sentía que todos los estudiantes me lanzaban miradas animadas. Era como si ellos me estuvieran diciendo que siguiera moviéndome hasta que llegara a Scorpius. Tal vez mi imaginación estaba jugando conmigo, pero nada de eso impidió que siguiera corriendo.

Los fantasmas me saludaron animadamente. Pasé al lado de Peeves, quien ni siquiera se molestó en interrumpir mi carrera. El Gran Salón tenía algunos alumnos adentro, pero no me fijé si reconocía a alguien. Pasé al lado de Lucy también y ella me saludó preguntándose a dónde me dirigía tan rápido, pero no pude responderle.

-Bueno, ¡que te vaya bien! –gritó cuando estaba a punto de doblar en otro pasillo.

Ella ya sabía qué quería hacer, y estaba segura que sus palabras significaban que quería verme feliz.

Cuando llegué a la entrada de la enfermería me detuve de nuevo. Le di la espalda a la entrada, observando el camino que recién había tomado para llegar aquí.

Merlín, ¿cuántas veces me había quejado que Hogwarts era enorme?

¿Cuántas veces me había imaginado vivir lejos de estas paredes? Este lugar estaba lleno de memorias de tantos estudiantes, y ahora era mi turno para despedirme de mis últimos siete años. Mi vida iba a cambiar drásticamente después de la graduación, eso ya sabía.

Me volví a fijar en la entrada de la enfermería. Sí, mi vida iba a cambiar, pero no quería dejar que Scorpius se convirtiera en un recuerdo rebelde de mis años en Hogwarts. Quería que él estuviera conmigo después de dejar este castillo; quería que mi familia lo aceptara (o por lo menos, que lo toleraran).

Era ahora o nunca, me dije.

Mi lado femenino hizo que me arreglara el cabello para verme decente, pero aún estaba tan frenética de la corrida que terminé desordenándome el pelo más. Recuperé el aire y esperé hasta que mi corazón se calmara, pero nunca lo hizo.

Estaba tan nerviosa que la sangre se me subía a la cabeza y me mareaba.

-¡Rose!

Me di un respingo al ver a Lily parada al lado mío, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

¿Cómo diablos llegó aquí tan rápido…?

-Lily, ¿cómo diablos–

-Eso no importa, ¿qué mierda estás esperando?

Woa, woa prima. No uses ese idioma conmigo.

Le hubiese dicho eso si es que no fuera que tenía los brazos cruzados a la Weasley y andaba de mandona.

-Yo…

-Es ahora o nunca, tú ya lo sabes.

Después de observarla meditando por unos momentos, asentí y tomé la manilla de la puerta.

-Yo voy a estar aquí afuera –añadió.

Asentí nuevamente señalando que entendí, y abrí la puerta de la enfermería.

Por suerte Scorpius era el único que se encontraba acostado en una cama. Las otras estaban vacías, y Madame Pomfrey no se veía por ningún lado. Silenciosamente, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me acerqué a donde Scorpius estaba. Todavía no lo habían tratado, ya que tenía varias heridas en el rostro y aún tenía su uniforme de Quidditch puesto.

Merlín, he estado en esta situación tantas veces, pero nunca antes quise llorar como ahora. Tan sólo al verlo ahí, físicamente destruido, me rompió mi corazón. Me culpé a mí misma por haberle causado ese accidente, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo. O sea, tenía la posibilidad de curar sus heridas, pero no al nivel emocional.

Y de nuevo me congelé. Esto estaba empezando a pasar cada vez más seguido, ¿no?

Quise acariciarle la mejilla para ver si es que se iba a despertar, pero tenía miedo de que Madame Pomfrey saliera de su oficina y nos encontrara en esa posición. Todos sabían de la hostilidad entre los Weasley y los Malfoy, y si me encontraran mostrando algo de afecto por Scorpius nos haría peor.

Me acerqué a su cama, con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos. Honestamente, nunca antes me había sentido tan inútil como ahora.

De hecho, esa frase se había convertido en algo que decía muy a menudo… Tal vez no era la persona con más espíritu en el castillo. Me daba una lata saber que no podía hacer nada al ver a Scopius en ese estado. Me dolía el alma.

Silenciosamente, acerqué la silla de visitas que estaba al lado de la camilla de Scorpius y me senté para contemplarlo.

Era cosa que solía hacer cuando estábamos juntos. Él siempre se despertaba más tarde que yo, entonces me daba unos minutos para poder observarlo descansar al lado mío. Todas las mañanas despertaba con un rostro pacífico, como si hubiese tenido muy buenos sueños. Eso me hacía llevar con el día. Estábamos escondiendo tanto del mundo, pero cada vez que despertaba a su lado, con su rostro a milímetros del mío, me olvidaba de lo que teníamos que luchar.

Reflejé en nuestra relación. No, no sólo de los últimos meses, sino desde que nos conocimos en Primer Año. Éramos tan pequeños, tan inocentes. Las cosas que aprendimos lejos de la sala de clase nos marcaron la adolescencia, y no quería terminar este capítulo de mi vida con un final triste.

El rostro de Scorpius estaba sereno. Pues claro, el chico estaba inconsciente, no podía leer su expresión tan bien como antes. Tenía un corte en su ceja, que bajaba hasta su mequilla derecha. Sus brazos ya los habían vendado, al igual que su frente. Por suerte no tenía ningún hueso quebrado, pero tenía la impresión que su cabeza tenía una concusión algo severa.

¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? Los dos éramos alumnos brillantes; él me prometió que iba a luchar por esto. Él era Slytherin: ambicioso y astuto. Yo era Gryffindor: valiente. ¿Acaso no pudimos combinar nuestras características y salir victoriosos?

Saqué mi bufanda de Gryffindor. Era la que él había rescatado hacer años atrás cuando empezamos a conocernos. Vaya, fuimos de conocidos a enemigos y después a amantes. Qué historia más loca.

Levanté el brazo de Scorpius delicadamente para poder guardar la bufanda debajo de sus sábanas. Esto no debía terminar con una conclusión tan repentina. No, cada historia debe tener un final donde las acciones de los personajes son justificadas. No deberíamos terminar con una página sin completar.

Sabía que estaba inconsciente, y que las chances de él escuchándome no eran muchas, pero tenía que decirlo.

-Scorpius, yo…

-Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –escuché del otro lado de la entrada.

¡Diablos!

Ahora que llegaba a la parte más importante, sus malditos compañeros tenían que venir a interrumpir. Quise golpear mi nuca en la pared y terminar inconsciente como Scorpius.

-Eh… Hola, Zabini, el tiempo se ha mejorado, ¿verdad?

Vaya, mi prima no sabe cómo guardar mi espalda.

Me preocupé de esconder mi bufanda en la cama de Scorpius antes de poner la silla en el lugar donde estaba originalmente. Me sellé los labios para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia en la enfermería, pero antes de moví mi varita para hacerme invisible por tres minutos.

Por suerte, los compañeros de Scorpius entraron por las puertas después de que yo hubiese arreglado todo. Ya que no me podían ver, salí corriendo antes de que me quedara encerrada con ellos en la enfermería. Lily aún estaba parada en el mismo lugar donde la dejé, con los ojos más abiertos que lo usual.

-Vaya, deberías tomar un curso en cómo guardar la espalda de otros –comenté y mi prima dio un respingo.

-¡Rose! ¿Dónde estás? Ay, que mi cabeza no me esté haciendo trucos…

-Estoy aquí –le indiqué tomándola de su codo-. Me lancé un hechizo invisible para que no me vieran cuando entraran.

La dirigí a unos pasillos más lejanos de la enfermería. El hechizo ya se había deshizo cuando nos detuvimos.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue? –preguntó tímidamente.

Me mordí el labio inferior indecisa. De hecho, no sabía cómo explicar mi reunión con un Scorpius inconsciente.

-Bien, yo creo, aunque está inconsciente y seguro que no tiene idea de que lo fui a visitar.

Lily se quedó callada por unos momentos antes de decir un leve 'oh'. Las dos no dijimos nada y decidimos seguir caminando hacia el Gran Salón en silencio.

Yo creo que esta historia terminará así. Es algo decepcionante; después que haber sentido tantas cosas por Scorpius y con Scorpius, no podía creer que el futuro no iba a ser como lo había fantaseado. Tendremos que vivir la vida como desconocidos.

Pero cada vez que pase a su lado, de coincidencia o no, voy a pensar en todos los momentos que tuvimos juntos. Voy a pensar en eso, y en cómo fue que el tiempo y el destino fueron nuestros enemigos.

No valía la pena, ¿verdad? Para qué meterse en tantos problemas con la familia que no sólo te dio vida y amor, sino que también salvó el mundo de gente que creía en cosas crueles.

Me senté al lado de Lily, con la cara envuelta en mis palmas, mirando hacia el infinito distraída. ¿Así era cómo se sentía el corazón quebrado?

Ay, sonaba como si no hubiera esperanzas. Rose, me dije, eres una chica inteligente, encantadora, y ya has tenido historia con otros muchachos. Este no es el fin del mundo, no lo es. Aún te quedan noventa años más por vivir.

_Noventa años sin él, sería_, dijo la otra parte de mi mente.

No había caso.

Suspiré con rostro de soñadora, y ahí me di cuenta que había un plato enorme lleno de dulces y golosinas delante de mí. Lily me lo acercó tentativamente y la miré con cariño. Tan atenta que era mi prima. Si tan sólo nos hubiésemos comunicado de mejor manera hace unos meses atrás, nada de esto estaría pasando. A ella le caería bien Scorpius; no critica tanto como Albus. De hecho, Lily y Scorpius pasarían horas hablando de cosas sencillas sin aburrirse, como ella lo hacía conmigo.

-Come algo –me pidió-. Vamos, Rose, debes comer algo. No hay nada mejor que el azúcar para el corazón.

Si tan solo supiera que tanto azúcar te podía dar paro cardiaco. Igual no entendería la ciencia muggle como mamá y los abuelos Granger me enseñaron. A pesar de que tío Harry creció con muggles, él nunca les había enseñado tanto acerca del mundo sin magia a sus hijos. De hecho, Lily nunca hablaba tan bien de las veces que iban a visitar a sus parientes lejanos.

-A veces las relaciones no funcionan –empezó.

-Es una lástima –comenté y ella encogió sus hombros-. O sea, Romeo y Julieta tuvieron que matarse para quedarse juntos, Elizabeth Bennet pasó por un episodio desagradable para que estuviera con Darcy, Peter Pan nunca quiso crecer…

-¿De qué estás hablando? –ah, claro, Lily tampoco sabía de literatura muggle. Scorpius, por el otro lado, sabía varias novelas.

-No importa. ¿Por qué es que no tenemos tanta suerte, Lily? –me sentía algo conversadora.

Mi prima se encogió los hombros de nuevo.

-Oliver Jr no era mi tipo, y digamos que desafortunadamente él ha sido el único interesado en mi cabellera de fuego y piel manchada.

-No te describas así –la interrumpí-. Eres linda, Lily, no creas que nadie te va a querer. Alguno de estos días vas a encontrar a alguien que te va a hacer muy feliz.

Lily sonrió tímidamente. Vaya, hace mucho que no tenía una conversación tan personal con ella. Pero era verdad, Lily no era una chica fea. Tal vez no le agradecía hacerse lucir por toda la fama de su padre, que no quería que la consideren caprichosa y centro de mesa. Bueno, teniendo padres famosos, era difícil no ser el centro de mesa a veces. Todos esperaban algo de ti, algo impresionante. Podía ser muy duro.

-Vamos –seguí-, no debes dejar de buscar. Eres graciosa y juegas al Quidditch. ¿A qué chico no le va a gustar eso?

-Bueno, funcionó con Oliver Jr yo creo –bromeó y las dos nos reímos ligeramente. Contempló mi plato lleno de dulces antes de alcanzarlo por una tartaleta de calabaza.

Las dos nos quedamos calladas por un momento más.

-Lo siento mucho, Rose –dijo con voz baja-. Lamento mucho haberme enemistado contigo antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Nunca… nunca pensé que iba a afectarte tanto como esto. Pensaba que era una etapa que se te iba a pasar, que ibas a crecer de ella.

Ja, ja, ja, miren a mi primita hablándome como adulta. ¡Ha crecido tanto!

-No es tu culpa –sonreí tristemente, no había nada más que hacer-. Yo no te conté nada, actué de una manera extraña, no pude razonar contigo ni con Albus. De hecho, debería agradecerlos por seguir estando aquí conmigo después de todo el episodio con Scorpius.

Lily me miró con tanta pena que casi quise gritarle diciendo que no era _tan_ miserable. Aunque lo era. Me abrazó apretadamente y me frotó la espalda como la abuela Molly lo hacía cuando éramos pequeñas. Ella ha salido con muchas características de las mujeres de nuestra familia.

-Somos tu familia, crecimos juntas, no podría dejar que esto nos afectara tanto. Siempre estaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Y es por ellos que no estoy con la persona que más amo.

El Gran Salón se empezó a llenar de alumnos en unos pocos minutos. Ya era casi la hora de la cena, así que todos trataban de encontrar un espacio para disfrutar una de las múltiples, deliciosas cenas que ofrecían los elfos domésticos. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que la mayoría de los alumnos que llegaron primero estaban en mi año. Pues claro, no volveríamos el próximo Septiembre, teníamos que aprovecharnos de nuestras últimas memorias en el castillo.

Me quedé observando a toda la gente que se estaba sentando. Todos no parecían estar afectados por la caída de Scorpius como yo lo estaba. Era una lástima, después de haber visto a Scorpius con una chica nueva cada vez que parpadeaba y ahora ninguna de ellas se veía preocupada por su bien estar. Tal vez la novicia de mi relación con Scorpius hizo que algo cambiara en la atención que le tendían. Sin embargo, una parte de mí se sentía algo triste al ver que nadie se preocupaba tanto por él.

Quise volver a la enfermería después de la cena, pero con tantos deberes y estudios para los exámenes ya ni podía tomar un respiro normal antes de dormir. También quise retirarme a mi habitación cuando llegué a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales, pero el sillón de la sala parecía mucho más acogedor que mi cama.

Dejé que todos mis pergaminos volaran sobre la alfombra de la sala y me senté en el sillón apuntándolos con mi varita mágica. La ventaja de tener una madre tan brillante como la mía y un padre tan apoyador es que te ayudan a crear hechizos que pueden ser necesarios. Aunque mamá no aprobaría del hechizo que creé, papá me hubiese pedido viajar al pasado para enseñárselo cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Puse una pluma para escribir sobre cada pergamino y me concentré. Poco a poco, mientras apuntaba mi varita, cada pluma se levantó y empezó a escribir mis deberes en los pergaminos. Era una idea brillante: no tenía que gastar el tiempo en escribir cada ensayo individualmente. Además que no era como si mis pensamientos fuesen desordenados.

Estaba tan concentrada en operar el hechizo que no me di cuenta cuántas horas habían pasado. Ya era medianoche. Mi cama me llamaba.

Era algo raro pasearse por esta Sala Común en silencio. Aunque Scorpius y yo nos pasamos nuestro último tiempo como más que amigos, nunca nos dedicamos tanto a llenar el espacio con palabras. Era como si no fueran necesarias. Pensé en subir a la habitación de Scorpius para darle un último vistazo antes de que el año terminara, pero temía de encontrarme con las emociones que me estaban acosando.

Y por eso me costó quedarme dormida.

O sea, no lo iba a ver nunca más. Vale, estaba exagerando, pero no habría contacto entre nosotros. Yo me iba a mudar a otro país por la academia y él se iba a quedar aquí a estudiar ley mágica. El contacto que tendría con él sería tan mínimo que nos volveríamos desconocidos.

Iba a escribirle una carta a Victoire para pedirle consejo cuando el sueño me atrapó.

Al despertarme el día siguiente, me preparé como siempre lo hacía (o desde que dejé de hablarle a Scorpius). Me puse mi uniforme ordenadamente, me amarré los zapatos a la muggle porque hacía mucho que no practicaba atar nudos, me peiné el cabello y después me lo tomé para que no me molestara durante el día. Le di una sonrisa final a mi reflexión en el espejo antes de salir de mi habitación.

-A nadie le estas mintiendo, muchacha –dijo mi reflexión.

Me di vuelta para verme a mí misma dándome una mirada honesta.

-No es que quiera mentir –respondí como si no pasara nada.

Mi reflexión no se movió por unos segundos antes de darme un ademán para que saliera de la habitación.

-Ve, ya, que no quieres llegar tarde a clase.

Y con eso salí de mi dormitorio.

Bajé las escaleras sin precaución porque sabía que hoy no había que evitar a nadie. Irónicamente, la persona que tanto trataba de evitar yacía sentada en el sillón de la Sala Común.

Me quedé allí paralizada. Era como si me hubiese lanzado un hechizo para que no me moviera, aunque sabía que no estaba haciendo nada por la sorpresa que tenía. Scorpius se había dado cuenta de que estaba parada cerca de donde él estaba, ya que se dio vuelta y, por un milisegundo, me vio directamente a los ojos.

-Se te olvidó esto –di un respingo al escuchar su voz, y la sangre volvió a circular por mis venas.

Él se levantó del sillón y me fijé en lo que estaba sujetando en su mano: era la bufanda de Gryffindor que yo había escondido en su camilla ayer. Sentí que mis mejillas se volvían algo sonrosadas pero no me aventuré a tocarlas.

Era una situación incómoda, como la última vez que hablé con él. Qué irónico: en siete años pasé de no saber de su existencia, a odiarlo, después a amarlo, y sin saber cómo vivir sin pensar en él. De hecho, esta escena se sentía como deja vu.

-Sí –dije, finalmente abriendo mi boca-. Creo… creo que ya hemos pasado por esto.

Aunque fuera un comentario inocente, traté de aliviar la atmósfera con humor. Se sentía como si los dos quisiéramos chorrear la Sala Común con todo lo que debíamos decir, pero que nos preveníamos de hacerlo. Aún actuábamos muy incómodos estando en la misma habitación.

Scorpius llevaba tenía su escoba apoyada contra el sillón, cosa que me di cuenta cuando me acerqué a retirar mi bufanda de sus manos. No quise hacer contacto visual con él, tenía miedo de que algo fuera a pasar. Además que el suelo se veía bastante interesante…

Era raro cómo una podía cambiar tanto con otra persona… Es decir, la relación te da una nueva luz, los años te hacen madurar.

¿Acaso era eso? ¿Que Scorpius y yo habíamos crecido y por eso nos empezamos a gustar? Ya no tenía ni idea de cuándo empecé a verlo de una manera diferente. Me había acostumbrado tanto a la perspectiva que tenía de él.

En mis primeros años, él tan solo era otro pupilo en Hogwarts con quien no me llevaba ni mal ni bien. Los años empezaron a añadirse, y por _ese_ _incidente_, empezamos a disgustarnos. Sin embargo, una voz en mi cabeza me decía que el odio que sentíamos era para tapar algo que nos afectó, ya que al final empezamos a gustarnos y a llevarnos bien.

En conclusión, mi relación con Scorpius es la más chueca que he tenido en toda mi vida.

-Rose –llamó mi nombre, pero pareció haberse arrepentido.

-… ¿Sí? –me aventuré, cautelosa.

Scorpius se veía algo inquieto con sí mismo. Ya habíamos tenido tantas ocasiones donde las palabras no eran necesarias que esto no era nuevo para mí.

-Yo… yo ya no se qué hacer. O sea, quiero decir…ya sé qué tengo que hacer –empezó a balbucear mientras se balanceaba de un pie al otro.

Fruncí el entrecejo al verlo tan intranquilo. Apreté mi bufanda entre mis manos, algo nerviosa. Mis tripas empezaban a traicionarme y ni siquiera había desayunado.

-Quieres… ¿quieres ir a volar por un rato? –le pregunté, mostrando toda mi ansiedad desde mi voz.

Sin embargo, sentía que un poco de coraje aparecía en mi pecho. Tal vez por eso había quedado en Gryffindor. No porque toda mi familia había estado en esa casa, sino que porque aún poseía la perseverancia y coraje de seguir con algo hasta incluso después de haber perdido la batalla.

Y por eso me aventuré a mirarlo a los ojos. Me llamó la atención lo mucho que reflejaba lo que yo sentía. Pues claro, Scorpius tampoco había pasado por un momento agradable.

-De acuerdo –milagrosamente, su voz también sonaba con un poco de esperanza.

Nos subimos en su escoba y abrimos una de las ventanas de la Sala Común para salir volando por el castillo. Iba aferrada a su cintura mirando hacia dónde íbamos.

Pasamos por el lago, entremedio de las torres de Hogwarts, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Volamos por todas partes, los dos reflexionando en todas los momentos que vivimos en este castillo en los últimos siete años. Después de recordar cada rincón del castillo, me concentré en el cabello platino de Scorpius. Siempre tan ordenado, hasta incluso cuando volaba.

Inconscientemente, apreté su cintura un poco más al darme cuenta que yo también ya sabía qué hacer.

Aterrizamos sobre la Torre de Astronomía y los dos nos apoyamos en el borde, admirando la belleza del paisaje que cubría Hogwarts.

Tomé un gran respiro antes de comenzar.

-Scorpius, ya sé a qué te referías –dije-. Yo también sé qué hacer ahora. De hecho, un trol debería golpearme cien veces por no haber actuado más pronto. Solo que… tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que nada fuera a funcionar, de que al final nadie nos aceptaría. Ya sé que es una razón estúpida porque nosotros podemos luchar contra cualquiera, pero sentía como si algo me detenía de todo lo que quería…

-Te echo de menos –me interrumpió.

Me di cuenta que mi corazón latía más rápido que cuando estaba en medio de un partido de Quidditch. Scorpius se acercó a mi rostro y tapó mi boca con mis labios. Nos quedamos así, besándonos tranquilamente, dejando que nuestras mentes (o por lo menos la mía) se disipara de cada duda.

Pues claro, Scorpius y yo no éramos ese tipo de pareja que daba discursos todo el tiempo. Éramos más silenciosos (excepto esa vez cuando empezamos a salir). Con tan solo un beso, ya sabía que nuestros problemas ya no existían. No, ahora no teníamos que mirar al pasado. Teníamos que enfrentar el futuro juntos, con fuerza, con determinación.

No iba a ser fácil convencer a nuestra familia, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que me lavaran el cerebro con historias. Claro, iba a tomar años para que ganáramos confianza, pero con paciencia y con amor todo era posible.

Tampoco iba a ser fácil adaptarse a mi ausencia en Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, Scorpius y yo ya éramos familiares con viajar a otros países sin que nos pillaran.

Nos abrazamos, aún con los labios conectados, demostrando todo el afecto que habíamos extrañado durante estos meses. Me imagino qué dirán los alumnos de Hogwarts al vernos caminar por el castillo tomados de la mano casualmente, como si fuera la cosa más común en el mundo mágico.

-Te dije que nunca dejo mis ambiciones, comadreja.

-No arruines el momento, hurón.

Con eso, supe que los próximos años iban a mejorar a pesar de por todo lo que debíamos luchar. El resto de mi vida iba a ser muy interesante. Muy interesante.

**EL FIN**

_atte._

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


	42. ANUNCIO

**OTRO ANUNCIO: he subido una pequeña secuela a esta historia separadamente. Se llama Cuando los Weasley Cenaron con los Malfoy y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. ¡Ojalá que les guste!**

**atte,**

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


End file.
